Mugiwara Boys - Straw hat boys
by byAlyss
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy inspirado por "Akagami no Shanks" quien es vocalista de la famosa banda Jolly Roger decide volverse en cantante. En el camino buscara nakamas incluido a su mejor amigo Roronoa Zoro, que lo ayudaran a subir a la cima. Anímate a leer esta comedia romántica en donde el protagonista en el camino encontrará el amor. Parejas principales: Luffy x Hancock y Zoro x Perona.
1. Prólogo

Bueno primero que nada espero que les guste, decidí hacer ambas historias al mismo tiempo porque de esa manera puedo ir intercalando capitulo y capitulo. Además de que tenía unas ganas enormes de empezar con éste proyecto. Por cierto perdón que sea tan corto pero bueno, solo es la introducción.

Nota: Los detalles del ataque puedo ser más específica más adelante si ustedes así lo quieren, después de todo éste solo es el prologo y no quise adelantar mucho los hechos.

Los personajes le pertenecen completamente a Eiichiro Oda.

 **Mugiwara Boys / straw hat boys.**

 **Prólogo.**

La noche aún era joven, la ciudad de Tokio se encontraba realmente tranquila, los autos pasaban, las personas paseaban por las calles, algunos amantes disfrutaban su mutua compañia, otros estaban en los karaokes de la ciudad, pero para un pequeño niño de 7 años era una noche muy especial, su niñera Dadán lo estaba llevando a un concierto ya que el pequeño niño le había insistido arduamente que quería asistir, en él se presentaría la banda de rock que más admiraba, no solo porque eran increíblemente populares si no porque el vocalista de Jolly Roger era nada más ni nada menos que "Akagami no Shanks" un hombre alto y apuesto de 27 años que como su apodo indicaba lo que más destacaba de él era su llamativa cabellera color fuego, el abuelo de Luffy, un hombre grande y robusto llamado Garp estaba totalmente en desacuerdo con las bandas de rock se le hacía algo que realizaban los buenos para nada sin deseos de trabajar ni hacer algo productivo para la sociedad, él era un hombre respetado, reconocido como "Él héroe de la marina", estaba obsesionado con hacer que sus nietos Ace, Sabo y Luffy se unieran a esta para ser hombres respetables, sin embargo ninguno estaba de acuerdo con esto, los tres habían salido con el deseo de formar su propia banda a lo cual el abuelo terminaba golpeándolos por no ir por el camino "recto" ; Por lo tanto Garp no estaba enterado de que su nieto más pequeño asistiría a un concierto de Akagami.

Había algo especial con Shanks, el talentoso cantante que lo diferenciaba de los demás desde el punto de aquel pequeño niño aventurero, y es que él era una persona muy importante para Luffy, ya que se conocían en persona, cerca de su casa había un bar, que a diferencia de los bares comunes era un lugar muy cálido y familiar, donde también ofrecían comida y demás. Garp, su abuelo iba de vez en cuando a aquel lugar, el cual era propiedad de Makino una chica de cabellos verdes y encantadora sonrisa que atendía de maravilla, por lo cual Luffy, Ace y Sabo iban seguido a visitar, ella siempre les ofrecía, jugo, pasteles o carne de manera gratuita por ser tan encantadores; Un día en especial Ace y Sabo no pudieron acompañarlo así que él se fue solo a buscar a Makino, tenía ganas de hablar un rato con ella ya que a ella y a Dadán que era una mujer robusta y algo masculina las consideraba como a sus madres, ya que su verdadera madre había fallecido a los 3 años de nacido Luffy, su padre Monkey D. Dragon se la pasaba viajando, él era un hombre que tenía aura y apariencia de delincuente sin embargo tenía buen corazón, era dueño de una empresa de beneficencia, se la pasaba diseñando proyectos para expandir su empresa a través de diferentes partes del mundo, pero como obviamente no podía estar cambiando en cada momento a sus hijos de escuela los había dejado al cuidado de Garp quien al ser también un hombre ocupado se los encargo a su vez a Dadán, quien los criaba de mala gana al principio, pero con el tiempo empezó a quererlos como si fuera su propia madre, entonces, a todo esto las únicas figuras maternas que esos 3 pequeños tenían era Dadán y Makino quien también era un amor de persona con ellos e incluso les regalaba ropa, bufandas hechas a mano y demás cosas para hacerlos felices.

Volviendo al tema inicial, ése día Luffy fue sólo a hablar con Makino, se sentó en la barra ordeno un jugo de naranja y un pastel de chocolate mientras le platicaba a la chica sobre sus experiencias en la escuela, tenía algunas heridas muestra de que se había peleado nuevamente, sin duda esos hermanos nunca aprenderían, ahí, en la tienda, justo en ése instante entro "Akagami no Shanks" junto a su banda, destacando a Ben Beckman el bajista, Lucky Roo en la batería y Yasopp en la guitarra, aquél día el bar estaba vacío ya que era un día de lluvia y no muchos estaban con ganas de salir de casa. Entrando al bar Makino se impresiono de sobre manera al verlos, el niño también los observo pero no le tomo mucha importancia al principio, sabía quiénes eran pero en ése momento no podía decirse a sí mismo fan. La joven los atendió rápidamente y el pelirrojo se sentó al lado de Luffy.

\- Veo que no armas un escándalo por vernos como otros niños lo harían.

Él volteo a verlo con sus enormes y expresivos ojos mientras ponía un gran trozo de pastel en su boca, llenando sus mejillas las cuales estaban algo sucias y aún sin terminarse el bocado respondió.

-No veo porqué debería…

El apuesto hombre se rió ante aquél comentario e inmediatamente le cayó bien el pequeño, ellos habían ido a ése lugar buscando relajarse un poco ya que aquél bar no era muy conocido, era un lugar familiar donde no llamarían mucho la atención, así que se hizo costumbre ir a ése lugar de vez en cuando a pasar el tiempo, akagami siempre hablaba con Luffy contándole de lo divertido que era ser un músico, además de que las chicas estaban tras de ti, la música era una forma de expresión y a través de ella podías liberarte de estrés, así que aquél pelinegro comenzó poco a poco encariñándose con él.

Si bien a Luffy no le interesaban para nada las chicas, sí que le interesaba divertirse y aventurarse, quería hacer algo que lo llenara de adrenalina, algo que lo emocionara, y si ser músico era tan divertido como Shanks le contaba, estaría feliz de serlo.

\- Escucha Luffy, ser músico significa ser libre, no lo olvides – Decía al momento que le regalaba una encantadora sonrisa.

\- ¿Enserio? – Decía emocionado a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de brillos - ¡Geniaaal!, ¡Yo también, yo también seré músico!, ¡Seré el rey del rock!

-Jajajaja ¿Un niñato como tú?, jajajaja, si claro – Se burlaba él buscando fastidiarlo un rato, resulta que ése era uno de sus pasatiempos.

Así que volviendo al presente, Shanks había comenzado a estar ocupado por lo cual ya no podía ir mucho al bar, además él le había dicho que pronto empezarían a hacer tours y que ya empezaban los rumores de que ellos iban a ése lugar por lo que era cuestión de tiempo que sus fans comenzaran a buscarlos por lo tanto le sería imposible seguir visitándolo, sin embargo la última vez que lo vio le regalo boletos para el concierto que tendría en la ciudad dejándole en claro que quería que fuera a verlo, eran boletos VIP y le había regalado también a Ace y Sabo quienes también hablaban con el pelirrojo aunque no estaban tan apegados a él como lo estaba Luffy, lo cual aunque Ace no lo quisiera admitir lo ponía un tanto celoso, eran simples celos de hermanos, también le pasaba de vez en cuando con Sabo, al ser el pelinegro el menor de los dos era muy sobre protector y no quería aceptar que quisiera tanto a ése músico, por esa razón Ace no había querido acompañarlos, Sabo se quedó con él para no dejarlo solo, el cual se pasó toda la noche regañándolo por celoso, claro que los niños no se quedaron solos en casa sin protección, los compañeros de Dadán los cuidaban en su ausencia.

\- Voy a ver Shanks, voy a ver a Shanks…. – Festejaba el pequeño tomando la mano de su niñera quien sonreía al verlo, al principio se había negado a llevarlo sabiendo que si Garp se enteraba de eso iba a irle de lo peor, la regañaría y se lo recordaría por una larga temporada, pero al ver esa carita llena de ilusión su corazón de pollo no pudo decirle que no.

Llegando al lugar Luffy no se hizo esperar y comenzó a correr en la entrada donde lo detuvo el policía pidiendo los boletos, él solo gritaba y le exigía que lo dejara pasar, no paraba de decir que Shanks lo estaba esperando.

-Si… Claro y yo soy un multimillonario el cual lo espera su hermosa esposa estadounidense… - Se deprimió solo – Ojalá y lo fuera…

\- Ahhh, no me importa viejo, déjame pasar.

Dadán llego corriendo disculpándose por parte del niño al momento que le daba un golpe en la cabeza para que dejara de estar de irrespetuoso. Inmediatamente se sentaron en los asientos de hasta enfrente. El niño no podía controlar su hiperactividad hablando hasta los codos, quejándose porque se tardaban mucho en comenzar.

Cuando por fin se apagaron las luces, la gente se levantó de sus asientos entusiasmada aplaudiendo y dando gritos aclamándolos. Luffy los vio sorprendido, era la primera vez que iba a un concierto, además de la primera vez que escucharía a Shanks y a los chicos tocar, pero solo ver toda esa gente podía darse cuenta de cuan populares eran, regreso la mirada al escenario esperando que salieran sus amigos. Cuando los vio no pudo evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa, se veían muy bien, la ropa que llevaban no era muy llamativa que digamos, sin embargo era la personalidad la que hacía que las prendas lucieran estupendas.

Shanks se puso delante del micrófono comenzó con un agradecimiento por haber asistido ahí ese lugar solo para verlos, que estaba contento de estar esa noche ahí y que se la pasarían de maravilla, los fans solamente gritaban su nombre y propuestas de amor. Después de que se hubieran calmado un poco por fin anunciaron el nombre de la canción, "Katayoku no naka", al parecer ése era el título de la primera canción. Era una canción bastante tranquila para empezar el concierto sin embargo la voz del pelirrojo era grave y hermosa, demostraba una gran seguridad, entusiasmo y pasión al cantar, Benn Beckman, Lucky Roo y Yasopp no se quedaban atrás, al tocar sus instrumentos apoyaban fielmente la canción formando un sonido maravilloso que sincronizaba a la perfección con su preciosa voz.

Las canciones siguieron pero esta vez con un ritmo más feroz, los fans los apoyaban cantando, aclamándolos, bailando, luces parpadeantes por todo el escenario se hacían visibles, haciendo el efecto de que desaparecían y aparecían por momentos. Luffy, por su parte no podía hacer más que observarlo con ojos llenos de admiración y un sonrojo en sus mejillas debido a lo emocionado que estaba, mientras más lo veía pensaba que quería lucir así de genial algún día, mientras más escuchaba su voz más apasionada se le hacía, y más quería poder cantar así algún día, ése hombre sin duda era como un padre para él, después de todo su verdadero padre casi no estaba en casa y lo veía muy poco, por supuesto que lo quería pero había compartido más momentos con el pelirrojo, lo respetaba, admiraba y quería de sobre manera.

Hubo un intermedio de 20 minutos y Luffy no paraba de gritar el nombre de Shanks, éste ya lo había visto y lo había saludado a lo cual él se había puesto aún más feliz. Cuando regresaron al escenario el vocalista habló de nuevo.

\- Hoy están muy animados, agradezco mucho a nuestros fans por acompañarnos esta noche ya que sin ustedes nosotros no seríamos nada, gracias por estar siempre con nosotros, ésta noche hay que divertirnos por las personas que no pudieron asistir. – Los fans gritaron un momento y cuando volvió a haber silencio continuo – La siguiente canción puede parecer un tanto extraña, pero les explicaré un poco para que puedan comprenderla mejor, verán a mí desde niño me han fascinado las historias sobre piratas, así que pensé, ¿Por qué no compongo una canción sobre eso? , hace poco conocí a un pequeño que al igual que yo le fascinaban éste tipo de historias así que esta canción es para ambos.

Luffy en ése momento recordó los innumerables momentos en los que Shanks le hablaba de innumerables historias acerca de piratas, es cierto a él también le llamaba la atención esas historias.

Historias de fabulosas aventuras en el mar, historias sobre aventuras y amistad, eran maravillosas islas, diversos paisajes, Shanks solía hablar mucho sobre el tema logrando que su interés por el tema de igual manera aumentara.

-Dejando eso en claro cantaré… "We are"

Anuncio comenzando a cantar inmediatamente, Luffy estaba más que contento, casi se le botaban las lágrimas al escuchar que esa canción era para él, piratas, tesoros, mares misteriosos, esa canción marcaba perfectamente el romanticismo varonil.

Al final del concierto el lloraba de tantas emociones juntas que había experimentado y sin más uso el boleto VIP que Shanks le regalo para ir a verlo, corrió por los pasillos siendo perseguido nuevamente por Dadán quien le gritaba que esperara pero éste simplemente se reía y la ignoraba, al escuchar los gritos del pequeño abrió la puerta y no importándole la fila de fans que había antes de él lo dejo pasar, ya adentro de la habitación Luffy se lanzó a sus brazos no se tardó nada para decirle lo genial que había estado.

\- Shanks, Shanks… Yo también quiero ser un aventurero, yo también quiero cantar y ser una estrella.

\- Uuuu no podrás por ser un niñato - Le saco la lengua en señal de burla

\- Uyy… - Hizo coraje y grito - ¡Lo haré y seré mucho más popular que ustedes!, ¡Ya lo verán!

El pelirrojo al ver como Luffy lo veía con esos ojos llenos de decisión y a la vez de frustración porque su héroe se la pasaba burlándose de sus sueños decidió comportarse de manera seria por fin.

\- Entonces… - De un jalón se despojó de una cadena de oro que solía llevar siempre consigo la cual llevaba una figura de un sombrero de paja. – Cuida por favor de esto por mí… Es un amuleto, puedes devolvérmelo cuando seas una gran estrella.

El pequeño al escuchar eso no pudo evitar que sus ojos volvieran a llenarse de lágrimas y solo asintió, en ése mismo instante no pudo evitar recordar la otra razón por la que ése hombre era tan importante para él ya que, en una ocasión Shanks le salvó la vida. Ése día había hecho un puchero y había decidido irse corriendo del bar completamente solo, al estar un niño de su edad desprotegido lo atacaron unos bandidos, tal parece que tenían pensado subastarlo en algún sucio lugar, sin embargo el pelirrojo al escuchar la historia de Makino fue inmediatamente a buscarlo y los encontró, después como era esperarse de él empezó a batallar con ellos, el hombre era bueno peleando pero su adversario parecía ser bastante fuerte además de que no iba solo pero eso fue suficiente para llamar la atención de la policía por lo que los bandidos no tuvieron más opción que salir corriendo del lugar; Shanks, sin embargo, había quedado bastante herido y una cicatriz había quedado marcada en su rostro, sin embargo su vida no peligraba, por eso cada vez que Luffy veía esa herida se culpaba internamente aunque no era algo que a Akagami le molestara al contrario estaba feliz de haber salvado a su amigo, y solía bromear con que esa cicatriz lo hacía ver mucho más genial. Luffy también había quedado con una pequeña cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo.

Dadán había estado esperando a Luffy fuera del camerino y los fans comenzaban a impacientarse porque ése niño ya se había tardado bastante por lo que decidió tocar, claro que al decir su nombre le abrieron inmediatamente encontrando a su pequeño llorando, no le extraño en lo más mínimo en ése entonces Luffy era un completo llorón, por cualquier cosa lo podías encontrar así, después dio aviso de que ya era hora de marcharse y después de confirmarle a Luffy que tenía que subir hasta la sima por fin se marcharon.

Volviendo a casa no les fue del todo bien, Garp estaba esperándolos y en cuanto los vio les dio un golpe a ambos por desobedecer sus órdenes, además que desde entonces odio a Akagami por influenciar a su sobrino.

Desde entonces no ha vuelto a ver a Shanks, seguía su trabajo, por supuesto pero en persona no lo había vuelto a ver, claro que ignoro las órdenes de su abuelo y comenzó a aprender canto por cuenta propia al igual que a tocar la guitarra no le interesaba que los demás pensaran que su sueño era imposible, Shanks había confiado en él y cumpliría su promesa. Ya habían pasado 10 años y ahora el chico tenía 17, iba siendo hora de que comenzara a buscar nakamas para que se unieran a su banda, si iba a ser una súper estrella necesitaba a los mejores.

 **Continuara…**


	2. Su nombre es Sanji

**Capítulo 1.**

 **Su nombre es Sanji.**

Era una hermosa mañana, los suaves rayos del sol alumbraban una desordenada habitación la cual era bastante normal, era de color rojo intenso siendo éste el color favorito del dueño, había un escritorio de madera donde estaba una computadora, impresora y demás, también un estante para colocar libros o cuadernos, además de un ropero y un pequeño sillón individual, había un ventanal grande al lado de la cama con unas finas cortinas blancas cubriéndolas, venía incluida con un baño el cual contenía bañera.

La habitación tenía ropa tirada por doquier, cuadernos y hojas de música regada por todas partes, lo único que estaba en perfecta condiciones en un rincón era un estuche de guitarra perfectamente cuidado, en la cama prácticamente destapado estaba un apuesto chico de 17 años, el cual roncaba escandalosamente, estaba desparramado boca arriba con un pequeño hilo de saliva saliendo de sus finos labios, ése chico de anatomía marcada, abdomen plano y cabello negro desordenado correspondía al nombre de Monkey D. Luffy.

Cuando los rayos de sol empezaron a alumbrar su rostro éste frunció el ceño y quiso taparse con la cobija de nuevo sin embargo, su medio hermano no se hizo esperar en entrar a la habitación seguido de un chico rubio.

El hermano mayor era un chico de complexión fornida, alto, cabello un poco largo lacio y desordenado, de tez morena, ojos grises, tenía unas simpáticas pecas adornando su rostro, el chico parecía ser un completo simplón engreído, su nombre era Portgas D. Ace. Por otra parte el hermano de en medio el cuál había entrado a la habitación tras de Ace, tenía buena figura de igual forma sin embargo él era más delgado, sus alborotados cabellos color oro eran quebradizos, sus ojos de un hermoso color azul marino, su piel parecía hecha de una fina porcelana creada por los mejores artesanos, a diferencia del otro chico él emitía un aura de elegancia caminando siempre con la frente en alto y la espalda recta, su nombre era Sabo... Tan solo Sabo, no tenía apellido, o si lo tenía nunca había querido mencionarlo por lo menos. Bueno eso era un decir ya que, sí tenía uno, pero al igual que Ace se le había colocado después. Luffy era el único hijo legítimo de la familia Monkey D., mientras que Sabo y Ace habían sido adoptados, adquiriendo el apellido familiar después.

Resulta que antes, cuando Luffy era más pequeño a la edad de tan solo 6 años, su padre lo llevaba de ciudad en ciudad debido a su trabajo, por lo tanto él no había podido hacer muchos amigos, no quería encariñarse con nadie porque después de todo tendría que irse, así que solo se la pasaba siguiendo a su papá de mala gana con una gran tristeza. Lo único que él quería era aunque sea un amigo, con uno bastaba, alguien con quien pudiera jugar, pasar el rato, buscar insectos, o tal vez escalar un gran árbol.

En uno de sus tantos viajes, entrando a un humilde pueblo, en donde la gente era muy caritativa a pesar de sus bajos recursos, Luffy acompaño a Dragon, él seguía a su papá tímidamente escondido tras sus piernas mientras se aferraba a los pantalones del hombre con sus diminutos puños.

El hombre lo miraba de reojo y de cuando en cuando le sonreía, el pequeño niño estaba nervioso y un tanto tímido, no sabía cómo debía comportarse, ni qué clase de personas se encontraría, cuando se hubieron presentado fueron invitados a comer, su papá estaba hablando acerca de su asociación caritativa a los pueblerinos, explicándoles el funcionamiento de ésta y los beneficios que traería para ellos, con una campaña de donaciones que estaba ya en acción.

Luffy no entendió del todo de que es lo que estaban hablando, así que aburrido sin que su padre lo viera se escabullo fuera de la cabaña y comenzó a corretear por el lugar, en el camino se encontró con una mariposa así que sin dudarlo comenzó a seguirla aventurándose en el bosque sin darse cuenta.

No tardó mucho en aburrirse y al observar a su alrededor pudo caer en cuenta de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde se encontraba. No le tomo mucha importancia, no era la primera vez en su vida que estaba en un lugar abierto como ése, su abuelo lo había llevado tantas veces a acampar a diferentes lugares para que pudiera aprender de supervivencia, ya que estaba obsesionado con que se tenía que hacer fuerte para poder unirse a la marina. Si bien el niño no estaba interesado le agradecía darle esos conocimientos, de ésa manera no tenía miedo y de una u otra manera se las arreglaría para regresar.

Tarareando una canción se dedicó a buscar el camino de vuelta mientras jugueteaba con una vara que había encontrada tirada en el piso, en el camino se topó con un gran árbol, al observarlo quedó maravillado y quiso escalarlo, comenzó a hacerlo con movimientos un poco torpes hasta llegar a una gran rama donde podía observar perfectamente todo el lugar, pudo ver dónde se encontraba la aldea en la que había estado anteriormente alegrándose por saber a dónde debía dirigirse a continuación, al querer observar un poco más el paisaje pudo darse cuenta que un poco más lejos se encontraba lo que parecía ser otra aldea pero por lo que veía estaba mucho mejor conservada.

\- ¡Hey tú! – Escuchó el grito de alguien llamándolo por lo que bajo su mirada encontrándose con dos niños que lo miraban con los ojos totalmente desorbitados por la rabia. - ¡Viniste a llevarte nuestro tesoro!, ¿Verdad?

-¿Tesoro?

El pequeño no supo a que se referían pero por estarlos observando perdió el equilibrio y cayó de la rama, alcanzando a agarrarse de una sola mano, no pudo evitar gritar despavorido a lo que los niños se sorprendieron y sin tener otra opción tuvieron que subir a salvarlo, de otro modo esos gritos atraerían a más gente directo a su guarida.

Ya cuando estuvieron en el piso, el mayor de los niños le soltó un golpe en la cabeza sin consideración, culpándolo por idiota y por querer robar su tesoro. Sabo intentó calmarle pero aquél niño no parecía tener mucho sentido común así que no servía de mucho.

Luffy pudo observarlos claramente, tenían ropa vieja, desgastada, sucia y rota, iban en tan solo unas sandalias que estaban más destrozadas que nada, sus cuerpos estaban llenos de heridas, raspones, moretones y suciedad. A él no se le hizo muy extraño, estaba acostumbrado a ver a personas en ése estado por los constantes viajes, sin embargo, al observarlos un poco más, un brillo se formó en sus enormes ojos al recordar la razón de su infelicidad a su corta edad.

\- "Tal vez ésa era su oportunidad para hacer amigos." – Pensó alegre.

Sin más se apresuró a presentarse y hablar sobre el trabajo de su padre, les dijo como es que había llegado ahí haciendo que la tensión de los desconocidos se calmara.

\- Entonces estas perdido, ¡Qué idiota! – Insultó Ace.

\- ¡No estoy perdido! – Reclamó – Sé perfectamente a donde debo de ir gracias a que subí a aquél árbol.

\- Pues por lo menos supiste arreglártelas, otros niños de tu edad habrían entrado en pánico total y solo hubieran logrado perderse aún más. – Alago Sabo.

Ésa fue la primera vez que hizo contacto con las personas que más adelante se convertirían en sus hermanos, iban a quedarse unos cuantos días en ése lugar por lo que cada que tenía ratos libres no dudaba en ir a buscar a los niños, los cuales eran 3 años mayor que él. Resulta que Ace y Sabo vivían solo de sí mismos, lo cual era bastante impresionante para unos mocosos de tan solo 9 años, lo malo es que tenían que robar para subsistir y muchas veces salían apaleados como consecuencia.

El dinero que ahorraban, entre robo y robo lo habían logrado esconder en el árbol que Luffy había subido, razón por la que se había formado tal escándalo al pensar que habían sido descubiertos.

Dragon al observar a los niños quedó conmovido, no podía simplemente dejarlos a su suerte con la vida tan dura que habían tenido durante esos largos años, además de que su hijo los quería demasiado, por esa razón decidió adoptarlos logrando así que Luffy dejará de sentirse tan solo, fue cuando decidió dejarlos al cuidado de su padre Garp. A ambos les había costado mucho quitarse la maña de andar robando pero gracias a la amabilidad y ayuda de Makino-san, además de los regaños de Dadán pudieron adaptarse a una vida más cómoda, por lo cual ambos hombres le estaban sumamente agradecidos a Dragon.

Sabo y Ace se habían prometido mutuamente cuidar a su pequeño y atolondrado hermano menor al cuál querían demasiado ya que Luffy a pesar de ser un torpe, despistado que siempre les traía problemas, era alguien muy noble, humilde, además de buen hermano, por misma razón lo sobreprotegían todo el tiempo, en especial Ace quién tenía cierta manía psicópata de celos extremos.

Volviendo a la actualidad, el hermano mayor había entrado a la habitación del menor para darle los buenos días con un hermoso regalo, un golpe con gran fuerza directo a su cabeza el cuál le dejo un enorme chichón al pobre.

\- ¡Auuuuuch! – Se quejó molesto.

\- Ace… Deja de maltratar a Luffy – Suspiro Sabo quién había intentado detenerlo pero no lo hizo a tiempo.

\- Es su culpa por no querer levantarse nunca, ¡Llegará tarde a la escuela!

Mientras esos dos discutían, el "pequeño" de 17 años estaba incorporándose aún somnoliento, soltando un gran bostezo, él chico tenía algo de parecido con Ace, tez morena, cabello desordenado lacio y negro, aunque sus rasgos eran más infantiles y redondeados, tenía unos enormes ojos de color chocolate, una sonrisa que siempre traía en el rostro, además de una cicatriz bajo su ojo izquierdo, tenía buen cuerpo pero no era demasiado alto, ni corpulento como Ace, ni tenía la elegancia de Sabo, era más bien como un mono, hiperactivo, desordenado, problemático, además de un tanto torpe, además de que, a pesar de su edad nunca en la vida se había fijado en una chica por lo tanto era un total inexperto en el romance, esa era otra de las razones por las cuales siempre lo andaban cuidando al ser completamente despistado, además desde el ataque que tuvo en el cual fue salvado por Akagami lo tenían mucho más vigilado, se habían sentido basura al no haber estado en el momento y lugar para ayudarlo.

Luffy se levantó, con pasos pesados se dirigió al baño donde se daría una agradable ducha con agua caliente, estaba dispuesto a hundirse en la tina para quedarse así un buen rato cuando nuevamente el pecoso empezó a tocar a su puerta escandalosamente gritándole que no se tardara. El menor bufó molesto, tuvo que bañarse con la regadera para acabar antes.

Cuando hubo acabado de bañarse, se apresuró a vestirse, se puso unos pantalones pescadores color negro con una camisa sencilla color blanco y una corbata roja, además de colocarse su preciado collar de sombrero de paja, el cual era su amuleto de la suerte y siempre llevaba consigo.

Bajo las escaleras, se sentó junto a sus hermanos a desayunar, Dadán les había preparado huevos con jamón acompañados de pan tostado y café. Luffy comió rápidamente devorando todo lo que encontraba como todas las mañanas. Cuando escuchó tocar el timbre se apresuró a abrir encontrándose con nada más ni nada menos que con Roronoa Zoro quien era su mejor amigo el cuál llevaba un estuche para guitarra colgando de su hombro derecho.

\- Zoro – Dijo Luffy sonriendo mientras chocaban las manos a manera de saludo - ¿Cómo ésta eso de que llegaste temprano?

\- Yo siempre llego temprano – Protestó molesto sin mencionar que había salido 3 horas antes de casa para poder llegar.

\- ¿Quieres comer?

\- Prefiero algo de sake.

El menor observo a su amigo con una ceja arqueada, Zoro era 2 años mayor que él, eran vecinos y se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, por lo tanto no entendía cómo era posible que a pesar de tantos años siguiera perdiéndose para encontrar su casa cuando estaba a tan solo unos pasos.

Roronoa Zoro era un chico rebelde, orgulloso y engreído, además de mal educado que tenía una mirada de asesino, tenía un estupendo fìsico debido a que practicaba kendo, no era por presumir pero era bastante bueno, su cabello era de un extraño color verde, sus ojos eran del mismo color grisáceo que el de Ace, a sus 19 años Zoro amaba el alcohol, no importaba que hora fuese, siempre era buena hora para un poco de sake. A pesar de su apariencia de delincuente él era un chico muy noble y fiel; Sin alargar más la presentación, el peliverde entró en la residencia y se dirigió al comedor donde fue recibido como si fuera un integrante más de la familia.

\- Pensar que los milagros existen y Zoro no se perdió – Pensó en voz alta Sabo provocando la carcajada de Ace, logrando así que las mejillas del ofendido se tiñeran de color rojo.

\- ¡Cállate! – Grito fastidiado cuando después de unos minutos el pecoso seguía burlándose.

-Jajaja… Lo… Lo siento – Tranquilizándose - ¿Y cómo está Robin?

\- Bien, leyendo… Como siempre – Contesto sin darle mucha importancia mientras picoteaba su comida siendo regañado por Dadán.

\- Ya veo… - Contesto Ace mientras en su rostro se formaba una expresión de pervertido sexual, imaginando a la chica.

\- Tocas a mi hermana y te mato – Amenazó el peliverde apuntándole con un cuchillo.

-¿Por qué Ace siempre pregunta por Robin y nunca por Chopper? – Preguntó Luffy sin comprender.

-Ay... Luffy – Suspiro Sabo - ¿Cuándo maduraras?

Zoro tenía 2 hermanos, Robin quién era una mujer muy atractiva, alta, cabello negro azulado, ojos obscuros y hermoso cuerpo, ella tenía 28 años, era una arqueóloga muy reconocida a pesar de ser aún muy joven, también estaba el pequeño Chopper quien era un hermoso niño con ojos enormes color caramelo al igual que su corto cabello ondulado, aunque tenía 15 años él parecía de entre 11 o 12 años, por sus características finas, además de su actitud infantil, él idolatraba de sobremanera a Luffy por lo que constantemente fastidiaba a Zoro para que lo llevara consigo, aunque la mayoría de las veces se negaba.

Cuando hubieron terminado salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la escuela, bueno… Luffy se dirigió a la escuela, mientras Zoro lo seguía. Ace y Sabo al verlos salir se miraron mutuamente para después sonreír de manera cómplice, ahora que el menor se había ido podían comenzar con los preparativos para la fiesta de cumpleaños. No lo habían mencionado porque lo más probable es que el despistado niño se le hubiera olvidado su propio cumpleaños, así que querían darle una sorpresa cuando éste regresara de la escuela.

Lo que no sabían es que el menor no se le había olvidado para nada y es que, ése día era bastante especial, había decidido que a los 17 años es cuando se lanzaría a la industria musical, cuando buscaría compañeros, formarían un grupo e iniciaría su camino hacia la fama.

Lo único que el niño de sonrisa bonita sabía es que él y su amigo tenían sus respectivas guitarras, haciendo que por el momento fueran los únicos 2 integrantes. Para formar una banda él quería que hubiera 2 guitarristas, un bajista y un baterista como mínimo, el vocalista obviamente sería él, aunque también estaría bien alguien que toque el teclado, mmm ¿O el violín?, bueno eso ya lo vería después.

Roronoa estaba consciente de que ése era el gran día, su amigo llevaba recordándoselo desde la eternidad así que era imposible que se le hubiese olvidado, de modo que su misión en la escuela ése día era buscar integrantes.

Al llegar al colegio se dirigieron al salón de clases, si se preguntan porque iban en el mismo grado era bastante simple, Zoro había perdido años por dormirse en los exámenes. Lo cual en cierta forma hacia feliz al menor ya que de esa manera podían estar más tiempo con su amigo.

Luffy por su parte era una persona extremadamente buena socializando, era amigo de prácticamente todo el salón de clases, tenía una capacidad increíble para hacer que la gente se le acercara, debido a su personalidad alegre, positiva, su carisma y hermosa sonrisa. Bien podríamos decir que él pertenecía al grupo de los chicos populares de la escuela, su personalidad atrayente además de su atractivo el cual se basaba principalmente en "ternura" según el público femenino le sumaban muchos puntos, por lo cual antes del estrellato él ya tenía lo necesario para lanzarse a su carrera, **personalidad.**

En el salón había un chico un año mayor, tenía 18 años, era alto de piel pálida ojos azules, cabello rubio y unas características cejas en forma de espiral. Su nombre era Sanji y él era un chico muy extraño de mal humor que acostumbraba estar solo o coqueteando con cuanta mujer se le atravesara en el camino. Era alguien bastante interesante ante los ojos del chiquillo quien ya lo tenía en su lista de personas a invitar a unirse a su banda, si bien era cierto que solo hablaban lo necesario él tenía que esforzarse, nunca había llegado a tener una conexión con el rubio debido a su actitud cortando para los hombres.

-Hey, Sanji - Llamó sentándose en la silla posterior a la mesa del oji azul.

-¿Qué quieres maldito crío? - Dijo molesto - Estoy ocupado, ¿Qué no vez? - El cubrió su rostro con un libro de pasta color opaca y letras doradas fingiendo estar ocupado.

\- Vamos Sanji, todo mundo sabe que lees revistas pornográficas mientras finges leer un libro decente por fuera. - Los colores comenzaron a subirse al rostro del rubio cuando se hubo descubierto, cerro rápidamente el libro con todo y la revista que estaba dentro mientras con un rosto de reproche y pena le gritaba. - ¡Cómo sabes eso!, ¿Quién te lo dijo?

\- Ya te lo dije, ¡Todo mundo lo sabe!, incluso las chicas.

El pobre chico se encontraba ahora tirado en el piso, parecía ser una clase de masa extraña color blanca la cual tenía rodeándole un aura azul de depresión. Por su parte Luffy como el gran chico que es lo estaba picando amablemente con una rama en la mejilla para asegurarse que siguiera con vida.

\- ¡No estoy muerto! - Grito mientras rompía la rama y comenzaba a gritarle al chico. - De todas maneras ¡Qué rayos quieres!

\- Ah... Sobre eso - Le sonrió de oreja a oreja causándole aún más molestias porque era precisamente esa sonrisa la que hacia que las chicas comenzaran a gritar como locas por él. - Quiero que te unas a mi banda.

-… ¿Ahhh?, ¿Tú tienes una banda?

\- ¡Por supuesto!, sé perfectamente que tú sabes tocar el bajo, he hecho algunas investigaciones por aquí y pensé que sería estupendo que te nos unieras.

El cejas de espiral lo observo fijamente, no comprendía como podía invitarlo a unirse a su grupo si ni siquiera se conocían lo suficiente, no sabía si él tocaba bien o mal, claro que era bueno tocando aquél instrumento pero eso no era algo que ése idiota tuviera idea, simplemente estaba recolectando compañeros a lo idiota, estaba completamente seguro de que su voz debería de ser horripilante, así que pasaba de ello, si alguna vez se unía a alguien tenía que demostrarle que sabía afinar por lo menos.

Por otra parte el hecho de que ese crío idiota fuera popular con sus damas era otra de las razones por las cuales él era tan cortante con su persona, no podía entender que es lo que le veían a ése niño idiota, sobre todo despertaba en gran medida sus ataques de celos injustificados.

\- ¿Y solo estás tú en la banda hasta ahora?

\- Nop... También está Zoro,

Ah no... Eso sí que no, todo menos estar con ése estúpido marimo con retraso mental al que solo le interesaba el kendo y el alcohol, desde que esos dos tuvieron la desgracia enorme de conocerse habían tenido una gran racha de peleas las cuales en su mayoría eran provocadas por meras idioteces, aunque ése no era el punto. No se agradaban y no quería tener que ver nada con ése tipo.

Rápidamente se apresuró a negar su invitación, dejándole muy claro que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo formar parte, que antes prefería estar muerto y que se buscara a alguien más, pero tal parece que ése tipo era más imbécil de lo que creía, lo seguía mirando con esa sonrisa estúpida, como si ya estuviera decidido que él se uniría.

-¿Qué no me escuchaste? Dije que...

\- ¡Me niego!

\- ¿Te niegas a qué?

\- Me niego a que te niegues... Yo ya decidí que te unirás a mí.

\- ¡No puedes decidir eso por tu cuenta! - Grito exasperado. (Sip, preserve el chiste del anime debido a que me encanto esa frase idiota de Luffy xD)

Las horas continuas fueron una verdadera molestia, el morocho no dejaba de seguirle a todos lados exigiéndole que fuera su nakama, que quería que fuera su bajista, que no cambiaría de opinión, que solo podía ser él y demás cosas molestas.

Zoro ya había intentado inútilmente que abandonara la idea de meter a ése pervertido en el grupo, no le agradaba nada la idea de tenerlo dentro, cuando escucho por primera vez por parte de Luffy que quería pedirle a ése su participación había hecho un jaleo enorme, había estado intentando convencerlo por días de que abandonara la idea pero cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza a ése chico tan terco nada lo detenía.

De modo que ése día 5 de Mayo en el cual se celebraba el ***Día de Luffy** , era obvio que estuviera aún más insistente de lo normal, así que si de algo se alegraba Roronoa era que por lo menos le estaba haciendo el día imposible al rubio idiota.

Era la hora del almuerzo y Sanji estaba intentando esconderse del chiquillo, estaba sentado bajo un árbol en el patio trasero de la escuela en donde creía que no lo encontraría. Sin más saco de su mochila su almuerzo, sin tardarse demasiado comenzó a comer tranquilamente mientras se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos.

Tenía que averiguar la manera de que lo dejara en paz, en primer lugar no entendía porque estaba tan obsesionado con que se uniera a su banda, después de todo no era el único hombre en el planeta, había millones de personas que sabían tocar el bajo, no tenía porque ser precisamente él, simplemente se había encaprichado con que se le uniera, tal vez se le pasaría con el tiempo.

\- Estos sandwiches son delicioooosos - Se escucho una voz infantil hablarle.

\- Gracias. - Contesto indiferente mientras seguía comiendo para después reaccionar, dándose cuenta que el pelinegro estaba sentado a su lado y no solo eso, si no que había robado la mayor parte de su almuerzo - Tú... ¡Eres un...

\- Esto es realmente delicioso - Continuo Luffy - Nunca había probado sandwiches tan deliciosos, tienen un sabor inexplicable, es como si todos los sabores se juntaran y se deshicieran en mi boca, están muy buenos.

Las malas intenciones del rubio se vieron cruelmente opacadas con ésas palabras de alago, ahora sí había tocado un punto sensible para él.

\- E... ¿Enserio están tan buenos?

\- ¡Claro, podría comer esto todo el día sin cansarme!

Bien, había alimentado su ego, él era quien había preparado esos sandwiches, escucharlo alagar su cocina no era tan gratificante como si una mujer lo hubiera hecho pero por lo menos podía decir que si le alegraba saber que alguien apreciara sus delicias. En su casa su estúpido padre se la pasaba insultando sus deliciosos platillos, diciendo que sabían horribles, siempre desde que tuvo memoria le reclamaba por cualquier cosa.

\- Si... Si quieres puedo preparar más platillos para que comas.

\- Woooow, ¿Tú los preparas?, ¡Eres genial, eres todo un chef!, tu comida me recuerda a ése restaurante que acostumbro a visitar seguido, se llama "Baratie", ¿Lo conoces?

¡Por supuesto que lo conocía!, era el restaurante de su viejo, no tenía idea de que ése mocoso fuera cliente frecuente del Baratie, tal vez Luffy no era tan malo como lo había pensado, se había apresurado a juzgarle puede que...

Un momento... ¡No iba a comprarle solo porque apreciara su comida!, no,no y no, definitivamente eso era una trampa, estuvo a punto de ser convencido por un truco barato como ése, no caería, como ya había dicho no se uniría a alguien que no sepa cantar. Definitivamente no se uniría a esa banda de ineptos, no, él estaba destinado a ser grande, no a estar con un par de mediocres.

El día termino con el fracaso de Luffy de convencer al cocinero de que se les uniera para el alivio de Zoro, sin mucha prisa se dirigieron a la casa del menor, quien estaba algo decepcionado, casi podía haber jurado que ya lo había pescado pero al parecer las cosas no serían tan fáciles, mañana tendría que esforzarse el doble.

Con algo de pesadez abrió la puerta de su casa sin esperarse que sus hermanos, Makino, Dadán, Robin y Chopper estuvieran esperándolo con una gran fiesta de cumpleaños y toda su comida favorita preparada, ésa mañana había pensado que a sus hermanos simplemente se les había olvidado lo que se celebraba ése día pero ya veía que había sido muy torpe al pensar que ellos no lo recordarían.

Tal vez una fiesta de cumpleaños como esa podía resultar en ser un tanto exagerada para un chico que ya tenía los 17 años de edad pero es que Luffy después de todo seguía pareciendo un maldito mocoso como aquél niño que tuvieron la fortuna de conocer hace 11 años. Él fue, es y sería para siempre su pequeño hermano menor al cuál consentirían por los siglos de los siglos.

La fiesta fue razón suficiente para que olvidara su frustración y se divirtiera con todos, atascándose con comida, bailando y riendo. Chopper no paraba de pegársele a Luffy ansioso porque éste le contara una de sus historias o tocara para él una de las canciones que había compuesto, era su héroe, desde que le escucho cantar por primera vez no había podido evitar admirarle.

Luffy le sonreía y no se negaba a los caprichos del pequeño castaño, Zoro se encontraba tomando junto a Dadán y Sabo, aunque el rubio lo hacia de manera prudente y más moderada que esos dos. Ace por su parte se la pasaba coqueteando con Robin quien pasaba de él completamente, ella leía un libro al tiempo que miraba de reojo a su hermano menor sonriendo al verle tan feliz junto al mejor amigo de su otro hermano borracho. Zoro por su parte no podía tolerar que Ace se la pasara coqueteando con su hermana por lo que comenzaban a discutir como era ya costumbre.

* * *

Eran las 5:40 de la mañana, Sanji no había podido conciliar el sueño, por alguna razón le había agarrado el insomnio y no tenía ganas de dormir, de modo que se apresuro a ducharse, desayunar y, sin nada más interesante por hacer en su casa más que escuchar los gritos por parte de Zeff en caso de que se le ocurriese encender la tele y despertarlo, decidió que era mejor opción ir a la escuela, la cual abría a las 7:30 pero había actividades de club desde las 6:40 de modo que podría ir a pasearse por los alrededores para ver con que podía perder el tiempo.

Llego al edificio y sin muchas ganas comenzó a rondar los alrededores, no es que algún club en especial le interesase, era bueno en los deportes pero no era algo que lo apasionara como tocar el bajo por ejemplo... Ése último pensamiento hizo que recordará a aquél molesto crío que seguramente lo molestaría ése día también, y pensar que él ya estaba demasiado cansado como para aguantarle.

Por inercia sus pies comenzaron a dirigirlo hacia el club de música, no sabía si el chiquillo era parte de él pero tenía que ser así, después de todo diario cargaba con su guitarra al igual que ése molesto cabeza de alga.

Detuvo sus pasos al darse cuenta de que si le encontraba el estúpido chico asumiría que había cambiado de opinión y ahora quería pertenecer a su grupo así que arrepintiéndose quiso regresar sobre sus pasos pero algo le detuvo.

Del salón de música se podía escuchar una voz extremadamente melodiosa llenar toda la habitación y salir de ésta de manera majestuosa, era una voz suave pero a la vez potente que cantaba una balada acompañada con guitarra acústica, la letra y tonada de la canción parecía más bien nostálgica, aquella voz era tan expresiva, podía sentirse envuelto en aquél sonido llenándolo de diferentes emociones, era como si el cantante pudiera transmitir sus sentimientos a través de su voz.

Invadido por la curiosidad se asomo por la ventanilla de la puerta del salón de música. Tal fue su sorpresa al descubrir que quien cantaba era Luffy, y quien tocaba aquella maravillosa melodía a guitarra era nada más ni nada menos que ése idiota de Zoro, Los demás integrantes del club de música simplemente se dedicaban a escuchar en silencio observando como aquellos dos hacían su usual espectáculo. Cuando la canción hubo terminado los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y el rubio pudo entender que aquel chiquillo molesto no era solo un bocazas, si no que realmente tenía talento, tal vez... No estaría tan mal unirse a su banda.

Entrada por fin la hora de ingresar a clases después de haber logrado perder el tiempo por la escuela en lo que comenzaban, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Luffy con la mirada para decirle que había cambiado de opinión, se alegró al ver que estaba hablando con una chica peli naranja que respondía al nombre de Nami, era bien sabido que ésa belleza era buena amiga de él y del marimo así que no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, bueno, eso resultaba ser beneficioso para su persona, aprovecharía la oportunidad para hablar con la chica.

-Oh... Hola Sanji - Saludo felizmente Luffy - Nami será la manager de nuestra banda.

-¡Me uno!, ¡No importa lo que digas seré parte de tu banda! - Se apresuró a decir mientras golpeaba la mesa del chico de manera entusiasmada y de sus fosas nasales comenzaba a salir humo. - ¡Nací para ser el bajista de tu banda!

 **Continuara...**

 **Nota: *Día de Luffy:** Con esto hablaba precisamente del cumpleaños de Luffy pero no solamente eso. El 5 de Mayo es el cumpleaños oficial de Luffy según Eiichiro Oda pero también es el día en que se festeja el "Día del niño" en Japón y dado que las actitudes infantiles de Luffy hacen que éste sea un niño grande por eso quise ponerlo de ésta manera.

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **mireee3D2Y** **:** Que bueno que te haya gustado, por lo que veo tú llegaste a mi fanfic por el LuHan xDDD, no te preocupes llegará poco a poco, apenas es el principio, por el momento solo será la recolección de nakamas.

 **Rinmika Utaumine 21.2** **:** Si para mí el prologo fue demasiado corto Bk, xDD perdón si para ti son largos pero realmente siento que yo escribo mis capítulos cortos a comparación de cuando escribía en mi página de Inuyasha y hacía capítulos de mínimo 15 hojas en word.

 **Kumikoson4** **:** Gracias por comentar, que bueno que te haya gustado, y lo sé, amo el termino que usan en One Piece acerca del "Romanticismo varonil", cuando se me ocurrió ésta idea pensé que ése concepto con la música encajaban a la perfección.

 **Edson Pirulero** **:** Si, desdé que imagine a Luffy frente a un micrófono por primera vez me emociono la idea de imaginarlo cantar, el escenario, la emoción, sus expresiones faciales y su emoción. Pensé que tenía todo lo necesario para poder hacer un gran proyecto musical, así que bueno, aquí están mis locas ideas, que bueno que te guste la historia.


	3. Pánico escénico

**Capítulo 2.**

 **Pánico escénico.**

Sanji se acercaba a el pelinegro quien movía la mano fervientemente a manera de saludo con una resplandeciente sonrisa, sin embargo no era precisamente a él a quien quería ver por lo que lo estaba ignorando completamente, en ése momento su mirada estaba fija en la belleza que le acompañaba. Una hermosa chica de aproximadamente 1.68 cm de altura, cabello corto de un extraño pero hermoso color naranja, sus senos y cadera eran preciosos, tenía una silueta fenomenal la cual causaba la envidia de sus compañeras, piernas largas y torneadas.

\- Oh... ¡Hola Sanji! - Le habló el crío de quien se había olvidado por completo a pesar de que éste fuera a quien en un principio buscaba - Nami será la manager de nuestra banda.

Esa última frase resonó en su cabeza un par de veces tratando de asimilarlo como era necesario, comprobando que sus oídos no le estuvieran fallando o que su cabeza le estuviera jugando una mala broma. La sonrisa del mocoso le dio a entender que hablaba muy enserio así que sin más comenzó a destellar de alegría.

-¡Me uno!, ¡No importa lo que digas seré parte de tu banda! - Se apresuró a decir mientras golpeaba la mesa del chico de manera entusiasmada y de sus fosas nasales comenzaba a salir humo. - ¡Nací para ser el bajista de tu banda!

Luffy abrió grandemente los ojos debido a la impresión, definitivamente no se esperaba que el cocinero iría directamente a él habiendo cambiado de opinión repentinamente, estaba seguro de que tendría que estar todo el día pegado a él cual sanguijuela para poder convencerlo.

\- ¿Ah?, Creí que no querías - Respondió no porque no le alegrara la idea si no por la misma impresión.

\- De... De... De que hablas Luffy - Comenzó a darle unas palmadas en la espalda - Si yo desde el principio quise, después de todo tú y yo somos grandes amigos - Empezó a reír en un patético intento de no quedar en ridículo frente a la chica.

\- Pero tú... - No pudo continuar debido a que el rubio le había tapado la boca con su mano derecha obligándolo a callarse.

Nami por su parte se dedicaba a mirar la escena con una ceja arqueada, conocía a la perfección a ése hombre. Sanji era catalogado como un mujeriego, pervertido que siempre andaba tras cada falda bonita que se le topaba en el camino, ésa clase de hombres eran de la más despreciable que una mujer podía toparse, si bien no se había dado el tiempo para conocerlo, tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas, ella no sabía que Luffy lo había invitado a unirse a su banda, pero realmente no le importaba demasiado.

Ésa mañana había ido a buscarle debido a que el día anterior no le había podido ver, ella había estado en el mismo salón que él y Zoro el año pasado sin embargo los habían separado, y debido a que Luffy estuvo correteando por la escuela el día anterior ella no había podido felicitarlo por su cumpleaños. Así que decidida, ésa mañana llego temprano y fue la primera en hablarle antes de que siquiera entrara otro alumno en su salón, se apresuró a darle una pequeña caja envuelta con papel colorido; Él, sin hacerse esperar abrió la cajita para ver su contenido con movimientos un tanto torpes debido a la emoción, era una muñequera de cuero color negra con el logotipo de Jolly Roger.

En cuanto Luffy vio aquello no se hizo esperar el brillo en sus ojos, esa muñequera molaba un montón, más porque era de la banda de Shanks, así que sin detenerse a pensarlo demasiado se abalanzo a abrazarla mientras le agradecía por aquello provocando que ella se sonrojara. Él no tardó en separarse y probarse su regalo mientras festejaba de una manera un tanto infantil.

La peli naranja solamente lo observo un tanto embelesada con la sonrisa tan pura que aquél niño poseía, a ella le gustaba demasiado Luffy, sin embargo ése ser asexual nunca había parecido tener algún interés en las chicas, desde hace ya bastante tiempo había intentado que éste se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, había intentado mil y una formas de poder ganárselo sin embargo todo parecía no haber servido de absolutamente nada, el niño solo tenía interés en su collar, su guitarra y la música. Así que se había resignado a seguir siendo su amiga solamente aunque esto resultara ser bastante tortuoso para su persona, pero era mucho mejor a decirle algo inadecuado y arruinar su amistad, tal vez algún día se diera cuenta de lo que tiene al lado y pudiera verla de otra manera.

Como aún era temprano empezaron a charlar un rato, ella ya estaba consciente del deseo del chico por convertirse en cantante, éste le había dicho que estaba buscando nakamas que se unieran a su banda y que estaba ansioso por empezar a salir a la luz, comenzar a cantar en lugares públicos y hacerse un nombre de poco en poco. Ella, por su parte sabía que ése chico no tenía absolutamente nada de conocimientos acerca del mundo del estrellato, de hecho, la razón por la que Nami había comenzado a hablarle a esos dos es porque su padre era dueño de una industria musical en donde ella luego ayudaba trabajando, era seguro que más adelante la compañía se le heredaría a ella ya que su hermana Nojiko no parecía tener algún interés por hacerse cargo de ésta. Ellos se habían enterado de esto así que se habían apresurado a buscarla para ganar su simpatía.

Aunque al principio la chica había creído que solo eran otros idiotas del montón que se le acercaban por interés, al escuchar su música se dio cuenta de que tenían potencial, así que había aceptado a promocionarlos cuando estuvieran listos ya que el menor tenía una extraña obsesión con lanzarse al mundo musical al cumplir los 17 años.

De modo que por misma razón surgió el tema, ella no se tardo ni un segundo en reiterarle a Luffy que ya estaba decidido que ella sería su manager, que dejara de preocuparse. Momento en el cuál había entrado el rubio arruinando por completo su momento a solas con el peli negro lo que la había fastidiado de sobre manera.

\- Bueno Luffy, yo tengo que irme a mi clase.

\- Sí, está bien Nami, te veo luego.

De ésa manera la peli naranja se retiro sin dirigirle la mirada siquiera al cocinero quien se noto decepcionado debido a eso.

Cuando ella salió por la puerta del salón pudo ver a Zoro entrando por lo que simplemente le regalo una sonrisa y se despidió de él quien le respondió con un ademán con la cabeza a manera de saludo. Sanji notando eso no pudo evitar que su odio hacia el marimo creciera en gran medida.

El peli verde por su parte estaba por dirigirse hacia su mejor amigo cuando lo vio acompañado del estúpido cejas de espiral. Bufó molesto y decidió mejor irse a sentar, ya podría hablar con Luffy después, cuando no estuviera rodeado de plagas.

* * *

En algún pasillo de la escuela se encontraba un chico narizón de estatura media, cabello rizado y piel morena caminando de un lado para otro de manera nerviosa, daba vueltas de un lado para otro cual león enjaulado enfrente del salón de música sin decidirse a entrar. Eso ya parecía una rutina, hacía tiempo que había querido entrar en el club pero debido a su nerviosismo e inseguridades nunca se había dignado a intentarlo. Era la milésima vez que se pasaba por el lugar, no sabía porque era tan nervioso, él estaba seguro de que sus habilidades eran más que buenas pero de todas maneras el valor no era algo que había heredado de su padre. Tal vez tenía miedos precisamente por ése hecho, no quería decepcionar a su papá, quería poder convertirse en alguien grande, sin embargo al ser una meta tan grande la cual alcanzar se paralizaba y se llenaba de temores por no poder alcanzar las expectativas.

Soltó un pesado suspiro y regreso sobre sus pasos dispuesto a irse directo hacia su salón cuando la puerta del club de música se abrió de manera sorpresiva logrando que soltara un leve grito. Del lugar salió un hombre endemoniadamente alto, delgado, de cara larga lentes curiosos color negro con un gran afro del mismo color y sonrisa amplia. Él era el maestro de música quien se especializaba en el violín, de vez en cuando se acercaba al club a escuchar sus ensayos y ver si querían algún asesoramiento, el nombre de ése hombre el cual tenía alrededor de 38 años era Brook.

\- Te he visto varias veces rondar por aquí, ¿Acaso quieres unirte al club?

\- No... No.. Yo... Yo solo miraba... - Respondió tembloroso.

\- ¿Cuál es tú nombre?

\- Amm... Usopp.

Ambos hombres se quedaron un momento mirándose fijamente, antes de que aquél extravagante hombre comenzara a reír de manera escandalosa confundiéndolo, sin más lo invito a entrar ofreciéndole algo de café caliente. El narizón se había negado rotundamente diciéndole que debía ir a sus clases pero el profesor de música simplemente reía y como si se tratara de un juego le respondía que en ése caso solo tenía que inventar que había estado en enfermería porque se había sentido mal repentinamente.

Usopp abrió la boca incrédulo ante aquél pésimo consejo, ¿Qué no era él un profesor?, ¿Cómo podía sugerirle a un alumno que se saltara las clases y luego mintiera?, de cualquier manera no parecía ser un hombre normal, por misma razón no le sería nada fácil deshacerse de él.

* * *

En una hermosa casa ubicada en la zona rica de la ciudad, se encontraba una magnífica mansión color hueso con decorados espectaculares, un jardín hermoso y ventanales gigante. Había una reja de metal negra en donde se entraba a la residencia por donde entraban los autos de la familia y después de unos cuantos metros de recorrido se encontraba la mansión. Después de subir tres escalones de piedra eras recibido por una hermosa puerta doble de mármol, llegabas a un fantástico interior el cual estaba pintado de un color coral, las paredes estaban adornadas con retratos familiares, enfrente había una fina escalera que conducía al segundo y tercer piso los cuales dirigían a las tantas habitaciones que ése casón tenía. En la planta baja, del lado izquierdo al lado de las escaleras había un gran arco en la pared que dirigía a la sala, en donde había un enorme sillón redondeado color negro, enfrente de éste había una fina mesa de madera la cual tenía un montonal de chucherías encima. Enfrente de la mesita había otro mueble el cuál retenía una pantalla de plasma la cual estaba encendida en algún canal de belleza.

Adentrándose en la habitación la cuál a simple vista parecía estar vacía podías notar que encima del sillón, había alguien observando la televisión. Se trataba de una preciosa chica la cual estaba recostada de lado recargada en su mano derecha con una expresión de aburrimiento total, aquella mujer tenía una figura perfecta, cintura estrecha, caderas anchas, pechos grandes, piel de seda, ojos grandes azul obscuro, labios carnosos levemente rosados al igual que sus mejillas, los rasgos de su rostro eran exageradamente finos al igual que su largo cabello negro el cual estaba regado por todo su cuerpo y parte del sillón como si se tratara de una cascada, cada fibra de su cabello era delgada, sin ningún nudo en éste, además de perfectamente cuidado. Aquello no era una mujer, ¡Era una Diosa!

Ella tenía 29 años de edad, en ése momento no tenía nada más interesante que hacer más que cambiar los canales de la televisión buscando saciar su aburrimiento de una u otra manera, sin encontrar nada realmente entretenido, el canal de belleza no era realmente útil, ella era preciosa por naturaleza, no necesitaba esos tips absurdos con productos baratos que no harían más que arruinar su hermosa piel, en cuestión de ropa ella tenía un exquisito gusto en escoger atuendos, lo cual se mostraba en el hermoso vestido lila que llevaba puesto el cual tenía un escote no muy pronunciado y una abertura en la pierna izquierda, lo que dejaba a la vista sus largas y torneadas piernas, tenía puesta pulseras y collares de oro al igual que unos aretes con forma de serpientes del mismo material los cuales hacían resaltar aún más su pronunciada belleza. Ella era Boa Hancock, hija de una familia asquerosamente rica quien era catalogada como la mujer más hermosa del mundo, titulo que realmente le repugnaba ya que los hombres eran todos igual de asquerosos e insanos, siempre se fijaban en su cuerpo con esa mirada lasciva que tanto le asqueaba, ella tenía como a Marigold quien era la hermana menor y Sandersonia la hermana de en medio. Ambas chicas idolatraban de manera exagerada a su hermana mayor por lo cual se había hecho un tanto mimada y creída, pero nadie le reclamaba por eso al ser tan preciosa, bueno, excepto su madre la vieja Nyon quien parecía tener un extraño hobby por hacerle la vida imposible.

Cambiando los canales en la televisión se topo con un programa musical, se detuvo un momento para ver que es lo nuevo que ofrecían sin embargo, fastidiada apago el aparato y se levantó del sillón dejando ver su visible altura de 1.91 cm los cuales aumentaban al usar sus pronunciados tacones.

Salió de la habitación caminando con elegancia mientras apartaba los cabellos de su rostro de manera suave tras su oreja dejando impregnado en el aire aquél aroma a fresas que aquella mujer tenía, caminando con la espalda totalmente recta, a pasos lentos comenzó a subir la escalera dispuesta a ir a su cuarto para buscar algo más entretenido por hacer, no encontraba nada que valiera la pena en la televisión, y ver a esos músicos sudorientos, mal olientes, despeinados y desarreglados no era una opción.

Antes de subir vio por última ocasión la televisión, sin comprender bien la razón, algo dentro de ella decía que pronto surgiría algo que pudiera sacarla de su aburrida rutina.

* * *

Luffy estaba feliz, demasiado feliz porque en primer lugar Sanji había decidido unírseles, y segundo como él le había prometido había traído un almuerzo exclusivamente para que este lo comiera, ahora podría disfrutar a diario esos exquisitos manjares que el cejas de espiral sabía preparar.

Por otra parte Zoro y el cocinero no estaban para nada contentos, el solo hecho de tenerse uno al lado del otro era suficiente razón para mandar todo al carajo, de verdad no soportaban la presencia del otro, pensar que de ahora en adelante tendrían que aprender a tolerarse por el bien de la banda era otro motivo más para estar enojado.

Había un espacio libre en donde no tenían clase por lo que habían aprovechado para almorzar de una vez, pero el ambiente era sumamente pesado, aunque el niño lo ignoraba completamente con su habilidad especial para pasar completamente de las situaciones incomodas.

Nami se había dirigido hacia ellos notando al instante la mirada asesina que ambos chicos se dirigían.

\- Hey Luffy... ¿Esos dos no se llevan bien?

Él solo negó con la cabeza mientras seguía atragantándose con una bola de arroz antes de acabarse por completo el bocado anterior. La peli naranja lo vio con una gotita de sudor cayendo por su sien al ver como lo único que le importaba era comer.

Sanji al notar la presencia femenina pudo por fin ignorar al marimo y dedicar su completa atención a esta, sin hacerse esperar con sus cortejos lo cual solo hizo que la mujer se molestara, sin embargo sin querer parecer grosera le aguantaba. Zoro por su parte aprovechando la situación comenzó a ahorcar a su mejor amigo mientras le reclamaba el haber metido a un ser tan despreciable en la banda lo que había provocado que éste comenzara a atragantarse con lo que estaba comiendo y de no ser porque su rostro comenzaba a ponerse azul Roronoa no lo hubiera soltado.

El resto de los estudiantes miraban extrañados la escena de comedia que tenían enfrente, ese parecía ser el inicio de un grupo de personas realmente peculiares, tal vez de ahora en adelante la escuela sería más interesante.

* * *

Usopp estaba dormido en la paleta de una de las sillas, aquél profesor había comenzado a contarle un montón de anécdotas sobre su vida, las cuales por cierto eran puras patrañas aburridas, hacia chistes malos, reía de una manera muy extraña, además de que bajo ningún concepto lo dejaba salir de la habitación, estaba más que arto de estar en ése lugar, quería salir corriendo mientras gritaba, se arrepentía demasiado de haber querido entrar a ese club. Si eso significaba tener que soportar a ése hombre preferiría haberse mantenido alejado desde el principio.

Brook se había levantado del escritorio al notar que el morocho había dejado de prestarle atención y si ningún toque de delicadeza le pego en la cabeza con un cuadernillo enrollado que tenía en manos provocando que el chico se asustara y cayera al piso.

\- Debes escuchar cuando tus mayores te hablan.

\- ¡Ah!, ¡Maldito viejo, déjeme ir de una buena vez!

El profesor ignorándolo completamente reanudo su historia en donde la había dejado provocando que Usopp gritara al momento que se agarraba la cabeza en señal de desesperación.

-¡Quiero ir a casaaaaaa! - Se escucho un grito desesperado recorrer toda la escuela.

* * *

\- ¿Escucharon eso? - Dijo Luffy quien tenía un estupendo oído.

\- ¿El qué? - Preguntaron todos.

\- ¡Fantasmas!, ¡Vienen del salón de música!

Sin detenerse a dar explicaciones dejo la basura restante del almuerzo que ya se había tragado para después comenzar a correr a toda velocidad dejando a sus amigos en total desconcierto y sin más opción que seguirlo.

Luffy corrió atravesando el patio hacia un pasillo que se encontraba en el ala este de la escuela el cual dirigía hacia las canchas de fútbol, tenis, el gimnasio en donde se practicaba básquetbol y finalmente, otro edificio que llevaba a los clubes, atravesó la puerta principal, subió las escaleras atravesó el largo pasillo y aproximadamente a la mitad se detuvo.

Miro por la ventanilla del salón encontrándose a su profesor favorito, se decepciono un poco al darse cuenta que no se trataba de fantasmas pero sin tomarle mucha importancia se apresuró a abrir la puerta sin alguna muestra de respeto, entro en el lugar siendo observado por las únicas dos personas que se encontraban dentro. (Una de ellas lo veía como si de un rayo de esperanza se tratase)

El niño y el profesor se saludaron animadamente, comenzando un ardua conversación acerca de temas que el narizón no entendía, sin embargo no iba a tomarse las molestias de averiguarlo, ahora tenía un chance de salir de ése endemoniado lugar.

Se levanto sigilosamente del asiento procurando dirigirse hacia la salida con el mayor cuidado posible, por fin podía ver la luz que demostraba la libertad que tanto había extrañado en las últimas horas, definitivamente una vez que saliera no volvería jamás. Cuando estuvo cerca de su objetivo quiso echarse a correr cual demonio sin embargo algo o mejor dicho alguien lo detuvo. Usopp levanto la mirada al notar que había chocado con una superficie dura cual roca, notando que estaba frente al estudiante de kendo más fuerte de la escuela el cual tenía fama de criminal.

No pudo evitar palidecer al verlo para después soltar un grito de niña mientras lloraba por mamá, lo que provoco que Zoro lo mirara como si de un loco se tratara; Fastidiado lo empujo ya que le obstruía la entrada al salón provocando que éste perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso llorando mientras se preguntaba porque tenía tan mala suerte. Seguido del marimo entró Sanji quien miró la escena entre desconcertado y divertido, el tenía en brazos a la hermosa peli naranja quien como todo un caballero lo había hecho para que ésta no tuviera que correr, la cual, aunque estaba un poco indignada por la confianza que se había tomado, al mismo tiempo estaba agradecida por evitarle la fatiga.

Usopp se levantó sacudiéndose un poco la ropa quitándose el polvo, pudo haberle reclamado a quién lo tiro pero por el bienestar de su salud prefería dejarlo en el pasado, estaba por volver a intentar escapar cuando la voz de la persona que lo había estado jodiendo durante las últimas horas volviera a llamarlo provocando así que todos los presentes le clavaran la mirada lo cual le hizo sudar frío.

Brook sin pelos en la lengua empezó a explicar que lo había visto varias veces andar por los alrededores del salón de música y que él como buena persona que era le había dejado echar un vistazo dentro del salón omitiendo el pequeñísimo detalle de que lo había tenido preso.

Al momento de mencionar eso un niño morocho de cabello despeinado color negro con una cicatriz bajo su ojo, la cual por cierto parecía muy dolorosa, lo empezó a observar fijamente, pareciera que lo estuviera estudiando, incluso tuvo el descaro de empezar a olfatearlo como si de un animal salvaje se tratase.

-¿Tú qué haces?, ¿Tocas algún instrumento? - Le preguntó - Porque si eres cantante olvídalo - Continuo.

¿De qué demonios le estaba hablando?, ¿Olvidarse de qué?, arqueó una ceja en señal de duda esperando que el "chiquillo", quien por cierto tenía su misma edad le diera más detalles, sin embargo éste no lo hizo, pareciera que creyera que con esa poca información que había soltado ya todo le quedaría completamente claro.

\- Toco el teclado - Respondió.

A Luffy le brillaron los ojos, le hacía falta alguien que tocara el teclado, le quedaba como anillo al dedo, definitivamente esos días estaba teniendo suerte, fascinando había volteado a ver con una cegadora sonrisa a Zoro y Sanji quienes cruelmente le gritaron.

\- ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Por alguna razón esos dos comenzaron a regañarle alegando que ni siquiera le conocían, que apenas se lo habían topado y que ni siquiera sabían si el tocaba bien o solo era un fanfarrón. Eso obviamente le había molestado de modo que sin pensarlo demasiado les contesto de manera altanera que él tocaba de manera espectacular, que era el mejor de la clase y había nacido sabiendo tocar aquél instrumento logrando de ésta manera quedar precisamente como lo que estaba negando ser... Un fanfarrón.

\- Usopp-san - Habló Brook - Aquí hay un teclado, podrías mostrarnos tus habilidades para que te podamos meter al club de música si así lo quieres.

Él estaba a punto de negarse pero vio con sorpresa como la mirada del profesor quien anteriormente no paraba de hablar babosadas lo mirara de una manera seria por primera vez desde que había tenido la desgracia de conocerle. Eso solo provoco que se pusiera aún más nervioso y deseara escapar de ahí nuevamente, sintiendo como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar al igual que sus manos, sudor frío caía por su frente al tiempo que su corazón se volvía loco palpitando a mil por hora, el solo hecho de ser observado por personas ya activaba su ansiedad, tenía pánico escénico cosa que odiaba, él deseaba ser fuerte, deseaba ser tan fuerte como para vencer su ansiedad.

La verdad, es que... Cuando él era muy pequeño su mamá se había enfermado, estaba muy delicada razón por la que él siempre tuvo que cuidarla, afortunadamente ella se había logrado reponer pero aún así ella era propensa a enfermar por lo que constantemente tenía que estar pendiente. Desde muy pequeño había mostrado signos de inseguridad, los cuales tal vez eran causados por la constante angustia que tuvo que soportar por años en los cuales aparento ser fuerte por el bien de su querida madre. Debido a eso, además de problemas propios de inseguridad tenía ése horrible problema de expresarse frente a los demás, simplemente se paralizaba, su cuerpo se entumía y su endemoniado corazón no hacía más que aumentar su nerviosismo, era un problema con el que tenía que lidiar día a día el cual por cierto era extremadamente molesto.

\- ¿Usopp? - Escucho pronunciar al niño que anteriormente lo había estado observando - ¿Te llamas Usopp?

El asintió con la cabeza sin comprender el sentido de la pregunta, sabía que su nombre no era para nada común, pero no era la única persona con ése nombre.

\- De casualidad... ¿Tú papá se llama Yasopp?

El chico lo miró sorprendido, no se esperaba que alguien reconociera que él era hijo de Yasopp el guitarrista de Jolly Roger, esa información ni siquiera había salido a la luz en los medios de comunicación ya que su viejo era muy reservado en cuanto a la información personal, ya que no quería causarles molestias innecesarias.

-S... Si - Respondió algo asustado de que aquél chico fuera un fanático desquiciado que robara información clasificada de su padre.

La sonrisa de Luffy se ensancho aún más, no había duda, era el hijo de Yasopp, él le había contado una y otra vez historias sobre su hijo cuando aún iban al bar de Makino, mencionando su nariz larga, razón de más, a parte del nombre de que éste sospechara que se trataba de él.

Yasopp originalmente tocaba el teclado según le había contado, antes de que conociera a Shanks y se uniera a la banda era parte de un grupo pequeño donde su especialidad era el teclado, sin embargo este había quedado en segundo plano al unirse a Jolly Roger en donde tomo el puesto de guitarrista a falta de uno. En ocasiones salía en los videoclips tocando su especialidad, logrando que sus fans se volvieran locas, además de que si realizaba algún trabajo en solitario como un extra a su trabajo lo más probable es que le vieras tocar teclado.

Ahora no había duda, si él era hijo de Yasopp estaba completamente seguro de que tendría una gran habilidad, ahora sí que lo quería en su banda.

\- Conocí a tú papá, siempre me contaba historias sobre ti - Contesto - Mira... - Le enseño el collar de oro con el sombrero de paja - Éste collar me lo regalo Shanks, es mi amigo - Aseguró.

Usopp no podía simplemente tragarse esa historia, Nami y Sanji estaban igualmente sorprendidos ya que nunca habían escuchado ésa historia, el único que estaba como si nada era Zoro quien en el transcurso de su amistad había escuchado hasta el cansancio historias sobre el pelirrojo.

Luffy al ver que no le creían comenzó a contar una historia vergonzosa sobre el narizón de cuando éste tenía 5 años, no era extraño orinarse en la cama a esa edad, pero tampoco era normal que te pusieras a saltar encima de la colcha una vez realizada tu porquería.

Todos en el salón se soltaron a carcajadas cuando el chico hubo contado aquello provocando que Usopp se sonrojara de la cabeza hasta los pies, recordando ése horrible suceso del cual se arrepentía en repetidas ocasiones y trataba de olvidar con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Si eres el hijo de Yasopp te quiero en mi banda, conozco perfectamente la habilidad de ése hombre con el teclado, y si eres quien dices ser pues... Sé que tendrás que ser perfecto para unírtenos.

Él vio los ojos llenos de confianza que el niño le dedicaba, después de semejante declaración, ¿Cómo podría huir?, Ése mocoso admiraba a su padre, no iba a ser él quien le deshonrara, así que con su confianza restaurada se dirigió con pasos firmes hacia el instrumento para después tocar alguna melodía cualquiera compuesta por su viejo, la cual por cierto le salió a la perfección, casi podía jurar que era el mismo Yasopp quien había estado enfrente.

Cuando el chico levantó la mirada pudo ver como todos lo miraban con unas amplias sonrisas en su rostro, entre sorprendidos y a la vez entusiasmados, en especial el vocalista, quien no había tenido duda alguna de las habilidades de éste. De esa manera por primera vez se sintió tan dichoso de haber podido enfrentar sus miedos. Entrar a una banda tal vez le ayudaría a deshacerse completamente de sus preocupaciones por lo que valía la pena intentarlo.

 **Continuara...**

Hola aquí nuevamente les dejo el capítulo que por fin pude terminar, uff... y nuevamente le agradezco a todos los que me comentan, enserio me alegran el día, son geniales. :3 (Acepto sugerencias)


	4. La hombría está en la tanga

**Bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo 3 el cual siento que me quedo un tanto corto, pero bueno hice lo que pude, quería meter a Franky en cuanto antes y pues aquí lo tienen.**

 **Por otra parte si alguno de ustedes lee mi otro fanfic les pido me tengan algo más de paciencia, últimamente la inspiración no me ha llegado demasiado y me cuesta poder terminar el capítulo pero intentaré subirlo cuanto antes.**

 **Capítulo 3.**

 **La hombría está en la tanga.**

Luffy se encontraba sumamente feliz en tan solo dos días había podido conseguir a dos grandes nakamas los cuales eran muy buenos en su especialidad por cierto, y no solo eso, si no que uno de ellos resulto ser hijo legítimo de su buen amigo Yasopp, realmente ni en sus sueños más locos pensó que algo como eso podría llegar a suceder pero pues eso solo era una muestra de cuan pequeño era el mundo, o tal vez alguna clase de milagro le estaba esperando a ése muchacho de hermosa sonrisa.

Por otra parte también comenzaba a desesperarse, desde la unión de Usopp a la banda ya no había tenido suerte encontrando más integrantes, les hacia falta un baterista para estar completos, la batería es muy importante en una banda ya que marca el ritmo, sin embargo después de buscar al azar como era costumbre del morocho, Nami se había desesperado de su falta de organización por lo que había colgado letreros alrededor de la escuela anunciando audiciones para integrar un baterista a la nueva banda la cual por cierto aún no tenía un nombre.

Las audiciones se habían realizado un Viernes por la tarde cuando hubiesen acabado las clases, no muchas personas se habían presentado pero de las que asistieron ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno, más bien daban pena ajena, tanto así que el vocalista y el guitarrista se habían quedado profundamente dormidos apenas estas comenzaran, bueno.. Tampoco era muy extraño que estos dos se quedaran dormidos con cualquier situación. Los responsables quienes eran Usopp y Nami tuvieron que ser los encargados de acabar adecuadamente con esa porquería de audición.

Ya había pasado más de 2 semanas y simplemente no tenían suerte, ni siquiera sabían como habían podido conseguir de manera tan apresurada a los primeros 2 integrantes, sin embargo eso no era tema a discutir en ése momento. Luffy comenzaba a desesperarse, quería poder empezar a tocar cuanto antes, estaba demasiado entusiasmado que ni siquiera podía aguantarse así mismo. De esa forma paso otra semana con más audiciones y más fracasos, razón por la que ya hasta quien había sugerido la idea estaba terriblemente arrepentida.

El fin de semana ya estaba palpable, Ace y Sabo le habían ido a decir que el sábado saldrían a pasear junto a Zoro, Robin y Chopper, por lo que le habían ido a preguntar si quería ir de igual manera, aunque claro, ni siquiera fue necesario preguntar cuando él ya estaba alistando sus cosas como si fueran ir a una excursión lo cual les causo algo de gracia. Antes de que ambos hermanos pudieran salir de la habitación el menor les había preguntado si podía invitar a más amigos, ellos por obvias razones no se negaron, después de todo a los únicos amigos que conocían bien del pequeño era a Zoro y Nami.

Cuando se le dio la confirmación no dudo ni un instante en sacar su celular para buscar a sus nuevos contactos invitándolos a asistir, olvidando el pequeño detalle de que no le estaba avisando a su mejor amigo que todos vendrían, de haberlo hecho le abrían prohibido invitar a cierto rubio molesto. Eran alrededor de las 8:20 de la noche cuando éste los llamó y como ninguno tenía planes importantes no tardaron en aceptar por lo que el peli negro les dio su dirección para que pudieran ir al lugar alrededor de las 11:00 am

Una vez terminada la llamada salió de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras para después dirigirse hacia el comedor en donde sus hermanos y Dadán ya lo estaban esperando para cenar.

* * *

En casa de la cierta chica la cual respondía al nombre de Hancock se encontraban de igual manera en plena cena, ella y sus hermanas estaban sentadas mientras las menores contaban a la mayor alegremente sobre el día que habían tenido, pláticas repetitivas acerca de ir de compras, chicos y demás cosas que a la mayor hace algún tiempo habían dejado de importarle. Bueno... En primer lugar los chicos no eran de su interés, después de todo los hombres siempre le habían demostrado ser unos cerdos, por lo que en ningún momento había podido ver a siquiera uno de ellos como alguien que pudiese valer la pena, simplemente los odiaba, pensaba en ellos como un ser repugnante que solo veían a las mujeres como objeto sexual, misma razón por la que luego regañaba a sus hermanas pequeñas diciéndoles que no debían dejarse llevar por los halagos de esas "criaturas".

Sandersonia y Marigold por su parte sabían a la perfección de su actitud hostil hacia el genero contrario, sabían que Hancock era una mujer mimada, consentida en la cual ellas apoyaban para que su ego creciera. Sin embargo... Nunca habían logrado descifrar del todo la razón por la que ésta los odiaba tanto, sabían que era muy hermosa, las majaderías que solían gritarle y demás cosas a ellas mismas les molestaba pero... ¿Era eso razón suficiente para odiarles a tal grado?, no estaban seguras tal vez simplemente era demasiado caprichosa.

La anciana Nyon también participaba en la plática mientras la Diosa simplemente comía bocados pequeños con suma elegancia mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, ella era muy inteligente, había recibido una educación especial por parte de sus padres por medio de educación privada al igual que las otras dos. Ella al ser la mayor tenía que ser la responsable de encargarse de la empresa de sus padres la cual se llamaba Nippon Telegraph and Telephone Corporation abreviada como NTT que era una de las grandes empresas de telecomunicaciones líder en el mercado de Japón, había recibido por lo mismo clases más estrictas en cuestión a todo lo que tenía que ver con las aptitudes para ser dueña de esa gran empresa, como la economía, finanzas, inversiones, contabilidad, gestión de recursos humanos, etc, etc.

Nyon era realmente su abuela pero la llamaban mamá porque fue ella quien realmente las cuido al estar sus verdaderos progenitores ocupados todo el tiempo trabajando, casi ni los veían puesto que todo el tiempo estaban en viajes importantes, en la oficina y si llegaban era a altas horas de la noche en donde ellas ya estaban dormidas. Sus padres por otra parte estaban sumamente disgustados con Hancock debido a que esta se la pasaba holgazaneando alrededor de la casa sin querer aceptar el cargo que legítimamente le pertenecía por nacimiento.

Eso era lo que más le molestaba el tener que estar atada a algo por el único hecho de haber sido la primera en nacer, en primer lugar había recibido mucho desprecio por parte de sus padres desde niña cuando aún era hija única debido a que su papá esperaba que fuera un chico quien pudiese hacerse cargo. Cuando Sandersonia nació paso el mismo disgusto y al nacer Marigold había perdido la esperanza de poder tener a un hijo varón culpando a su esposa por no poder parir a un chico siendo realmente culpa del hombre cuyo esperma no podía "atinarle" adecuadamente al sexo.

Ninguna de las 3 tenía un verdadero lazo afectivo con esos dos hombres que más que su familia parecían ser unos completos extraños, quienes además no hacían más que provocar más que odio por parte de las menores debido a que en varias ocasiones habían visto como estos golpeaban a Hancock por seguir negándose a su "destino".

Ella no deseaba estar atada a nada ni a nadie, ella quería poder hacer algo que realmente disfrutara pero al ser una niña rica a la cual siempre se le había llevado todo en bandeja de oro no estaba segura de como debía lanzarse al mundo al cual estaba tan ansiosa de aventurarse. Quería encontrar un propósito en su vida, algo que le apasionara, algo por lo que luchar, sin embargo no había encontrado algo que la motivara, todo le parecía demasiado aburrido. Aunque debía admitir que tenía un gusto especial por la moda, era buena en diseñar ropa, maquillar, entre otras cosas, era tal vez una habilidad innata que ella había adquirido, claro que también había tomado clases privadas de aquello a escondidas por supuesto a espalda de sus padres quienes de ninguna manera hubieran tolerado esa "desobediencia", no fue muy difícil de ocultar debido a que como ya se había mencionado anteriormente nunca les prestaron atención.

Ella miró hacía el techo de la habitación con un pequeño brilló en los ojos llenos de anhelo, deseando con toda su alma que ocurriera algo que pudiese darle los ánimos para salir de aquella cárcel, que ocurriera algo que avivara las llamas de su corazón.

* * *

Ya era de mañana y como siempre un chico pecoso de cabello largo y alborotado se encontraba completamente furioso intentando con todas sus ganas golpear a su hermano menor quien de nuevo se encontraba tendido en su cama dormido plácidamente mientras un hilo de saliva corría de sus labios. Pudo haberlo matado en ése mismo instante de no ser porque un chico rubio lo estaba sujetando fuertemente.

\- ¡Suéltame Sabo!

\- ¡No quiero que nos dejes sin hermano, Ace! - Reprochaba.

\- ¡Solo son unos cuantos golpes, él es fuerte!

El rubio suspiro cansado ante esas ridículas palabras que el mayor soltaba y sin la menor culpa golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el abdomen de Ace provocando que a éste se le saliera el aire, cayendo al piso de rodillas como consecuencia mientras entre jadeos lo maldecía.

Sabo por su parte le ignoró y volteo su mirada hacia el menor sonriendo ampliamente, mientras se acercaba lo suficiente para después toser un par de veces y decir.

-Luffy... El desayuno está servido.

-¡Comida! - Grito éste al instante mientras se levantaba en de manera desesperada y comenzaba a correr hacia el comedor ignorando por completo el hecho de que solo llevaba puesto unos boxers blancos con estampado de corazones, además de que por andar con prisas no se dio cuenta que Ace estaba en el piso por lo cual piso los dedos de sus manos provocándole aún más dolor, lo cuál por cierto no hizo más que hacer que el rubio se soltara a carcajadas.

Una figura negra tras de él se encontraba mirándolo con ojos rojos debido a la rabia mientras decía su nombre con voz ronca y un aura asesina rodeándolo, el oji azul pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y sin darle muchas vueltas se echo a correr, aún no quería ser asesinado por Ace.

Después de una larga persecución en los alrededores de la casa se tuvieron que detener al ver que el menor se encontraba devorando su desayuno sin tomar en consideración que se estaba terminando también la ración que le correspondía a ambos, por lo que reclamándole comenzaron una nueva pelea por comida como si de animales salvajes se trataran a lo cual Dadán simplemente veía con expresión de reproche aunque bastante acostumbrada estaba ya a eso.

Zoro llegó junto a Robin y Chopper quienes tocaron el timbre siendo recibidos por la robusta mujer quien los dejó pasar sin más. Los tres se dirigieron hacia donde se escuchaba todo el ruido encontrándose con la cómica escena de la pelea provocando una suave risa en Robin y un sonrojo por parte de Zoro a quien por cierto la situación realmente no era que le incomodara o lo descolocara, pero el que su hermana estuviera observando no era para nada de su agrado.

\- ¡Luffy, ponte pantalones maldita sea! - Grito eufórico.

El pequeño al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo regañándole (Lo cual no era raro por cierto) volteo a ver a sus nuevos invitados saludándolos con su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja dándose cuenta de que estos lo veían de una manera bastante extraña lo cuál lo desconcertó durante unos segundos. Bajo su mirada para observarse fijamente y tratar de descifrar que era lo que ocasionaba tal desconcierto dándose cuenta así por fin de que el boxer que anteriormente llevaba, a causa del alboroto había quedado tirado en alguna parte de la casa.

Sonrojándose a más no poder no pudo más que cubrir sus partes con las manos mientras volvía a ver a sus amigos quienes seguían con la misma expresión. Ace y Sabo habían detenido también su forcejeo por el pedazo de carne en cuanto vieron a su atolondrado hermano completamente desnudo enfrente de sus queridos vecinos provocando que ambos por auto reflejo voltearan a verse mutuamente y sin poder evitarlo soltaran una buena carcajada que se escuchó por todo el vecindario solamente para después observar como el menor salía disparado a su habitación para poder arreglarse como era debido.

\- Los hombres de verdad andan desnudos por la casa ¡Genial! - Aclamó el pequeño Chopper quien se impresionaba de cualquier cosa que su ídolo hiciera provocando que todos volvieran a reír menos Zoro quien a pesar de su apariencia de chico malo era demasiado auto protector con sus dos hermanos, a Robin obviamente por ser mujer y a Chopper porque era un niño demasiado inocente y no quería que se hiciera ideas equivocadas.

Después de unos 20 minutos Luffy volvió a bajar hacia la sala en donde ya estaban todos sus amigos esperándole, él tenía el cabello húmedo, muestra de que se había subido a duchar, sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse al ver como los testigos del vergonzoso suceso le sonreían de manera extraña, de manera que se acerco a la única persona decente que habitaba en ésa casa.

\- Sa... Sabo - Le llamó discretamente teniendo así la atención de éste - Dime que no le dijeron a los demás.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, obviamente no podrían hacer semejante barbaridad, después de todo eran familia, y los que había presenciado aquello era nada más ni nada menos que sus vecinos quienes prácticamente ya eran parte de esta, de modo que no tenían porqué andar divulgando a extraños las intimidades de su...

\- ¡Luffy andaba desnudo por la casa! - Delató Ace mientras volvía a carcajearse.

Todos lo miraron desconcertados para luego ver al mencionado quien nuevamente estaba cual tomate lo cual tomaron como confirmación para unirse también a la risa. Sabo volteó a ver a Ace totalmente furioso por andar de indiscreto revelando la intimidad de las personas

\- ¿Qué? - Cuestionó éste como si no hubiera dicho nada malo.

Salieron de la casa, cada quien en su mundo mientras que el pelinegro estaba hasta atrás cabizbajo por la vergüenza que su estúpido hermano mayor le había tenido que hacer pasar, ahora todo el mundo lo sabía y estaba seguro que no sería un tema del cual se dejaría de hablar pronto, o por lo menos eso le indicaba la ferviente conversación que estaba teniendo el narizón con Chopper respecto al tema aún burlándose, lo cual provoco que éste inflara sus mejillas a manera de puchero para después fulminar con la mirada a Ace quien estaba coqueteando con Robin.

Al ver eso último no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa maliciosa y pensar en una manera de vengarse del pecoso. Sabo por su parte también miraba a su hermano pequeño con un poco de pena por la vergüenza que seguro éste había de estar sufriendo en ese instante, pudo notar claramente la mirada traviesa que se formo en éste de repente sabiendo de inmediato que definitivamente no vendría nada bueno, después de todo cada que esa expresión salía en ése niño latoso solo significaba problemas, realmente pudo haberle advertido a Ace pero le tenía sin cuidado lo que le pasara ya que éste se lo tenía bien merecido.

Sanji por su parte estaba maravillado con la preciosura que se había topado, aquella mujer madura de cabello negro y ojos azules era una delicia, él como todo un caballero tenía que ir a presentarse por lo que sin perder tiempo se acerco a Robin para comenzar a coquetear como era costumbre, ella leía tranquilamente un libro mientras ignoraba a ambos chicos. Ace por su parte al ver al cejas de espiral coquetear con "su" chica no pudo más que fruncir el ceño totalmente molesto comenzando una batalla de insultos con éste quien no dudaba en responderle de la misma manera celosa.

Luffy vio eso como su oportunidad y se acerco al trió llamando a la chica la cual no dudo ni un instante en voltearle a ver con un amplia sonrisa.

\- Robin, Robin, rápido ya quiero llegar a la plaza - Dijo con un tono infantil lo cual hizo que ella se llenara de ternura, y es que ella tenía una gran debilidad por las personas con esas características, el claro ejemplo de eso era el amor que le tenía al pequeño Chopper.

La arqueóloga no dijo nada cuando el pelinegro le tomo la mano y comenzó a jalarla para que corriera junto a él dejando atrás a los dos pervertidos que no dejaban de cortejarla totalmente furiosos lo cual le causo risa a Sabo e hizo que Zoro suspirara aliviado ya que había estado a punto de golpear a ambos tontos.

Llegaron a una plaza bastante bonita con fuentes y jardineras por doquier, había gente paseando de un lado para otro además de artistas callejeros que actuaban por unas cuantas monedas, restaurantes, y demás. Estuvieron paseando por el lugar, en el cual todos aprovechaban para conocerse mutuamente, por ejemplo Usopp que no paraba de hacer preguntas a Sabo y es que el narizón no entendía como era posible que pudieran ser hermanos siendo tan distintos.

Zoro se la pasaba peleando con el cejas de espiral por haber ido ahí aún maldiciendo a Luffy por haberlo invitado, Chopper hablaba con Nami acerca de Luffy quien le respondía con el mismo entusiasmo. Pero lo que no dejaba de molestar a Ace era el hecho de que el menor no se separaba para nada de Robin la cual simplemente lo seguía riendo de un lado para otro y de vez en cuando le compraba algún caramelo como si de un niño se tratase provocando que el pecoso comenzara a apretar los dientes fuertemente hasta hacerlos rechinar maldiciendo por completo a su hermanito por aprovecharse de su ternura para hacer que lo consientan. Y es que a pesar de que la chica pudiese pensar que él estaba simplemente jugando, en verdad la quería, después de tanto tiempo de conocerse había comenzado a mirarla de otra manera aunque ella realmente nunca le había echo caso lo cual en ocasiones le hacía pensar que lo odiaba lo cual dolía... Y mucho.

Lo peor es que en ocasiones podía notar como el niño de sonrisa bonita lo volteaba a ver con una expresión de burla total dando a notar que lo hacia totalmente a propósito... Ya se encargaría de golpearlo cuando regresaran a casa... Mmm no... Admitía que había sido su culpa por andar de bocón, ahora tenía que aguantarse.

De pronto se pudo escuchar una melodía a lo lejos, parecía ser que una banda estaba tocando a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Luffy fue el primero en darse cuenta viendo a lo lejos un montón de gente amontonada escuchando el espectáculo por lo que sin pensar mucho comenzó a correr hacia el lugar para poder observar mejor mientras aprovechando su baja estatura se metía entre la gente logrando de esa manera llegar hasta el frente.

Se trataba de unos tipos ofreciendo un espectáculo callejero, constaba del vocalista, un guitarrista, bajista y el baterista, tal fue la cara de decepción del pequeño al notar que realmente apestaban, el único que valía la pena era aquél hombre extraño de cabellos parados color azul el cual extrañamente estaba vestido solo con una camisa hawaiana desabotonada y una tanga, lo cual era algo perturbador para sus ojos, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ése hombre era bastante bueno en lo que hacía

Pudo ver como la gente a su alrededor comenzaba a irse del lugar totalmente aburrida dejándolo a él solo en el lugar pudiendo de ésta manera ser encontrado por sus amigos a quienes había dejado atrás.

Los "músicos" al ver que nuevamente su espectáculo había sido un fracaso total no tuvieron opción más que detenerse puesto que el vocalista se había vuelto loco al descubrir que no lograría nada estando en ése lugar, nunca podían ganar nada de dinero, así que no tenía sentido permanecer en ese lugar perdiendo el tiempo cuando de todos modos nadie iría a escucharlos. Uno a uno se fueron largando del lugar totalmente decepcionados quedando solo el pervertido de la tanga quien después de soltar un suspiro cansado se hubiera sentado mientras veía al cielo con aburrimiento, estaba cansado de toda esa mierda.

Bajo la mirada al sentirse observado pudiendo ver como un mocoso lo miraba con una mirada brillante y una inusual sonrisa que le hacía preguntarse como no se rompía la quijada.

\- ¿Viejo, cuantos años tienes?

\- Tengo 34 y tú eres alguien muy grosero para decirle a un desconocido "viejo" cuando tan solo eres un mocoso.

\- ¿Por qué estas en tanga? - Bueno... Lo había dicho, había preguntado sobre su tanga, ya no había vuelta atrás.

El hombre se había levantado en cuestión de segundos y había echo una pose bastante extraña juntando sus manos encima de su cabeza.

-¿De qué estas hablando?, Las tanga son parte de los hombres, las tangas son Supeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer, no subestimes a las tangas mocoso. - Decía mientras comenzaba a hacer un extraño baile moviendo sus caderas.

Luffy por su parte enarcó una ceja mirándole como si de a un bicho raro se tratara, no era como si deseara entender la obsesión de ése hombre con aquella prenda nada decente, pero si algo era cierto es que había notado su habilidad tocando por lo cual no dudo ni un segundo en hacerle la siguiente pregunta.

-Oye... ¿Te quieres unir a mi banda?

El peli azul lo volteo a ver algo extrañado esperando que el chico estuviera queriendo burlarse de él pero cuando lo miró a los ojos pudo ver un brillo inusual en sus ojos lo cual mostraban que estaba hablando totalmente enserio.

-Ni lo sueñes mocoso... El gran Franky no tocará más en bandas mediocres, si viste la interpretación anterior pudiste notar que todos son unos completos inútiles.

-Lo sé... - Contesto sinceramente causando la risa del pervertido. - Pero yo no soy como ellos... Y si quieres que te de una muestra puedo dártela.

No tuvo oportunidad de negarse cuando Luffy comenzó a llamar a sus amigos estos se acercaron esperando pacientemente a que el chico dejara de hablar con aquella extraña persona más no se esperaban que éste se acercara rápidamente a los integrantes de su banda y con voz seria les preguntara si habían traído sus instrumentos. Estos obviamente no habían traído nada con ellos, se supone que ese sería un viaje para pasar el rato.

-¿Y se hacen llamar músicos? - Regaño el chico a Sanji y a Usopp.

-¿Por qué nos dices a nosotros? - Reclamaron.

Luffy y Zoro sacaron las fundas de sus respectivas guitarras mostrándoles de ésa manera que ellos siempre las llevaban consigo lo cual los dejo callados. Sin más el chico les ordeno de manera cruel que corrieran a traer los instrumentos y que no quería quejas, ellos estaban a punto de quejarse pero ver su mirada seria no les quedaron muchas ganas de renegar.

-Zoro... Ayuda a Usopp a cargar con el teclado - Ordenó y éste no se negó demasiado después de todo cuando se trataba de música Luffy era el fundador de la banda algo así como el capitán de un barco, y pues en cuestión musical el peliverde lo respetaba bastante.

Franky observaba todo desde su lugar un tanto aburrido, no tenía porque esperar a que los amigos de un desconocido regresaran para demostrarle un espectáculo que seguramente sería igual de aburrido que el de las personas con las que había terminado después de que su antigua banda se disolviera. Sin embargo... Algo evitaba que se marchara del lugar, tal vez era por la mirada llena de determinación que ése mocoso tenía, ya había visto esa mirada antes, valía la pena escucharlos, además... No es que tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

Después de unos 40 minutos más o menos sus compañeros habían regresado con sus instrumentos estaban totalmente agotados ya que tuvieron que ir corriendo por ellos y regresarse de la misma manera mientras el estúpido vocalista estaba fresco como lechuga viéndolos. El hombre de cabellos parados les indico en donde se encontraban las conexiones para los instrumentos.

Inmediatamente después comenzó la discusión sobre que canción tocarían, necesitaban una que todos conocieran a la perfección para que no hubiera problemas de modo que terminaron por escoger "Innovational Symphonia" de Matenrou Opera.

Franky los vio por última vez una vez que estos hubieron tomado su puesto preguntándose que clase de espectáculo estarían a punto de mostrarle pero sin tomarle demasiada importancia decidió que sería mejor hablar por medio de los instrumentos.

Antes de comenzar a cantar Luffy llamó a Robin para que hiciera los coros después de todo ella también sabía cantar, debido a que había ido a algunas clases de música junto a Zoro, después le dejó su guitarra a Nami ya que él por el momento no tendría la necesidad de usarla.

watch?v=oRlazhki2XA

[Tal parece que no sale el link completo así que si desean escucharla mientras leen por favor busquen en youtube **Manterou Opera - Innovational Symphonia (Official Video)** ]

Ahhh Ahhhhhh ahhhh ahhhh

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Oh oh oh Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Inochi wo terasa rete mo kagayaki wa umarenai  
Moyashi tsukuseru kakugo ga watashi no ikita akashi sa

Ahhh ahhh

Ah ah ahhhhhhhhhhhh

Oh oh oh oh oh ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

La voz de Luffy comenzaba a resonar por toda la plaza mientras los demás comenzaban a tocar igual con el mismo entusiasmo, la voz del chico a diferencia de la ocasión pasada en la que Usopp le escucho cantar se escuchaba potente y gruesa.

Ataete hoshīnara sono daika wo harae  
Tewosashinoberunara mōmoku wo tsuranuke

Reach out and touch the gloria  
Innovational symphonia  
Shadows lift us up in the air  
Pabulum for the…

De la nada el pequeño comenzó a pronunciar un perfecto ingles, contrario a todas las cosas que hubieras podido pensar de él, tanto el teclado, como el bajo y la batería concordaban a la perfección, y no se diga de la guitarra, la cual se escuchaba magnífica.

Inochi wo terasa rete mo kagayaki wa umarenai  
Moyashi tsukuseru kakugo ga watashi no ikita akashi sa  
Madowa seru koto bakari mibura seru koto bakari  
Kono ashi o tomenai yō ni erabu koko ni iru imi wo

Una guerra de instrumentos se soltó en ése momento, pareciera como si la música se estuviera peleando entre ella tratando de destacar luchando por el protagonismo.

Zoro se coloco enfrente mientras comenzaba con un efusivo solo de guitarra moviendo los dedos de manera majestuosa mientras movía su cuerpo al ritmo, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y levantaba la guitarra hacia al cielo como si fuera éste quien le diera ése don tan increíble que poseía, la gente no había tardado en empezar a hacer bulto para observar el show, atraída por la maravilla que sus oídos tenían la suerte de escuchar en ése momento.

Hitori kiri nai teta watashi e no shinfonia  
Tsumuide ku merodī yo itsuka shukufuku wo yonde

La voz del pequeño se empezó a suavizar al momento que el ritmo de la música bajaba acompañandole para después sorprender a los espectadores engrosando la voz de un momento a otro de manera inesperada.

Inochi wo terasa rete mo kagayaki wa umarenai  
Moyashi tsukuseru kakugo ga watashi no ikita akashi sa  
Madowa seru koto bakari mibura seru koto bakari  
Kono ashi wo tomenai yō ni erabu koko ni iru imi wo

Zoro, Sanji, Usopp inclusive el mismo Franky habían comenzado a cantar acompañando la voz principal creando un majestuoso coro, la gente se movía al compás de la música, cantando la letra que bastante conocida era.

Reach out and touch the gloria  
Innovational symphonia  
Shadows lift us up in the air  
Pabulum for the…

Reach out and touch the gloria  
Innovational symphonia  
Shadows lift us up in the air  
Pabulum for the life to live

Cuando la melodía termino toda la gente los aclamaba como si se trataran ya de una banda famosa tocando en algún concierto, los aplausos, gritos y silbidos no se hicieron esperar, todos estaban agotados a pesar de que había sido una sola canción lo cierto era que el espectáculo en sí había sido demasiado intenso, había sido una experiencia magnífica ni siquiera ellos habían pensado que sonaría tan bien.

Franky estaba demasiado impresionado hace tanto tiempo que la gente no se reunía a escucharle de esa manera y le aclamaba tan fervientemente, no esperaba que ése niño tuviera una voz tan potente pero definitivamente si había querido llamar su atención ahora la tenía, se uniría a ellos sin pensarlo dos veces, después de todo no lograría nada quedándose con los inútiles, flojos con los que estaba en ése momento.

Sin hacerse esperar demasiado se acerco a los que serían de hoy en adelante sus nuevos compañeros los cuales estaban igual de extasiados por la grandiosa experiencia que habían tenido y chocaron los puños en señal de hermandad.

Sabo y Ace sonreían al ver que Luffy por fin estaba comenzando con su tan esperado día, su sueño ya estaba en proceso, después de tanto tiempo de prepararse por fin empezaba a correr y a hacer brillar sus propias alas lo cual les llenaba de orgullo, ellos de pequeños también solían decir que querían ser artistas pero después de todo no tenían tanto interés en aquello como lo tenía el menor así que habían optado hacer otra cosa.

Nami sonreía ampliamente mientras sus ojos cambiaban a un simbolo de dinero, no tenía ni la más minima duda de que esos chicos lo lograrían y ella los apoyaría como buena manager, sin duda ellos podrían alcanzar la cima, tenían el sonido y la apariencia necesaria para lograr sus objetivos, además de lo más importante que era la pasión, la gente que aún seguía emocionada pidiendo más eran la prueba misma de ello.

El pequeño Chopper por su parte se encontraba tirado en el piso debido a que se había emocionado a tal grado que se desmayo.

* * *

Por otra parte en una camioneta negra bastante elegante se encontraba Hancock quien había decidido salir a realizar unas cuantas compras por el lugar, había podido escuchar claramente aquella majestuosa voz a lo lejos, algo dentro de su ser le pedía a gritos que corriera a ver de que se trataba pero no había manera de que pudiera hacer aquello, estaba junto a sus hermanas y tenían que regresar pronto a su casa ya que sus padres estarían esa tarde para comer de modo que si llegaba tarde no se la perdonarían tan fácil.

\- Arranca - Le ordenó al chófer alejándose del lugar con un extraño hueco en su pecho.

 **Continuara...**


	5. Inicia la aventura

**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación, el capitulo de ésta vez me quedó más corto pero creo que cubre lo necesario. Por cierto ya falta poco para el encuentro de Luffy y Hancock, así que no desesperen. :3**

 **Ah y si a alguno de ustedes les gusta las parejas de Luffy x Nami y Zoro x Robin los invito a leer mi otro fanfic "Conquistando al futuro Rey de los Piratas"**

 **Capítulo 4.**

 **Inicia la aventura.**

Luffy se sentía demasiado dichoso después de haber completado por fin los integrantes necesarios para formar su banda, y sin duda había encontrado a personas de la mayor calidad, solo había bastado una canción, una simple canción de 4:02 minutos para que se vieran rodeado de personas fascinadas con su sonido, una simple canción basto para que al terminar los aplausos y gritos de apoyo comenzaran a surgir como si de un concierto se tratara, solo eso bastó para que el niño de sonrisa bonita pudiera experimentar aquella adrenalina en su sangre y esa sensación de ser alabado, aquél día había estado más cerca de Shanks, si eso era lo que aquél pelirrojo sentía cada que subía a un escenario quería poder alcanzarlo cuanto antes, quería poder cantar frente a miles de personas, poder hacer que su voz llegara a la mayor cantidad de personas posible.

Franky, Sanji, Usopp y Zoro respiraban de manera agitada estaban un tanto sorprendidos, era la primera vez en la que probaban su sonido juntos y sin duda alguna había sido algo fenomenal, ahora estaban más que ansiosos por empezar a hacerse un nombre.

Cuando terminaron el espectáculo Luffy comenzó a buscar con la mirada a sus acompañantes, Ace y Sabo no tardaron en comenzar a revolver los cabellos de su hermano felicitándolo mientras las dos chicas se encontraban con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros y el niño hermoso Chopper se había emocionado a tal grado que había acabado en la inconsciencia, por suerte éste no se había hecho daño entre tanta gente debido a que su hermana mayor se había apresurado a tomarlo en brazos sin poder evitar reír de manera dulce.

Después de que las chicas los felicitaran por su magnífico logro habían decidido a continuar con el viaje, mientras se alejaban la gente que antes había estado reunida escuchando se iba dispersando de igual manera con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros gracias al bueno rato que habían podido pasar. Todos se alejaban del lugar a excepción de un hombre alto, de buena figura, su cabello parado era de un extraño color verde, tenía unos enormes dientes que simulaban colmillos, tatuajes en las manos y se encontraba llorando exageradamente.

\- E... Estoy conmovido... - Balbuceaba el extraño sujeto mientras echaba una última mirada a las personas que de ahora en adelante serían sus héroes.

Mientras tanto el grupo de amigos se encontraban platicando con el nuevo individuo que habían conocido aquella tarde al cual querían conocer de mejor manera ya que de ahora en adelante pasarían mucho tiempo juntos.

Resulta que Franky era un carpintero demasiado bueno en su trabajo que como hobbie acostumbraba tocar la batería con diferentes grupos a manera de entretenimiento, él había estado en una banda que había resultado ser exitosa pero como el mundo musical es demasiado incierto solo habían durado un perido de tiempo bastante corto antes de que terminaran separándose. Desde ése momento no había querido volver a agruparse con nadie de manera seria pero debido a la gran impresión que estos habían dejado en él estaba dispuesto a hacer una excepción.

Nami fue la que tuvo que interrumpirlos ya que tenían que comenzar de una vez por todas con el tema sobre el curso que tomaría la banda de ahora en adelante, ella estaba mucho más convencida ahora de que podrían realizar un proyecto enorme con aquellos talentos que tenía como amigos, y al ser algo personal estaba dispuesta a dar el 100% de sus habilidades para hacerlos llegar al estrellato. Luffy no pudo evitar sentir nuevamente como su agitado corazón volvía a palpitar frenéticamente al escuchar a su amiga hablar sobre aquello que había esperado tanto desde su niñez y Zoro quién estaba consciente de los sueños del menor sonreía de igual manera contagiado con el entusiasmo de su amigo.

Sanji por su parte aún seguía inconforme por tener que aguantar de ahora en adelante al marimo pero por otra parte estaba completamente feliz sabiendo que también podría ver a su hermosa flor de cabellos naranja, aunque debía admitir que al haber convivido ya cierto tiempo con aquél grupo de personas no le parecía tan desagradable como en un principio le hubiera parecido, simplemente él era una persona un tanto anti social cuando de tratar con personas de su mismo sexo se trataba pero... Tener amigos resultaba bastante agradable, ¿Para qué negarlo?, Usopp pensaba de manera similar al rubio ya que él tampoco había tenido demasiados amigos pero él era por ser una persona demasiado tímida, ahora con todos ellos a su alrededor su auto estima comenzaba a subir en gran medida, y todo eso se lo debían a Luffy, ése chico era excepcional.

Después de un rato de caminar habían alcanzado su objetivo, era un lugar bastante publico con grandes extensiones de pasto, por lo que de manera apresurada el pequeño morocho de sonrisa bonita corrió hacia la sombra del árbol más grande que encontró para apartar lugar siendo seguido por todos los demás quienes a continuación sacaron la comida que tenían preparada.

-Menos mal que trajimos comida de más - Dijo Robin con una tranquilizadora sonrisa hacia Franky quien estaba un poco apenado ya que se sentía un colado.

Comenzaron a comer mientras seguían con temas acerca de la banda, mientras Robin intentaba hacer reaccionar a su pequeño hermano quien aún seguía dormido, estaba murmurando algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar pero debido a su gran sonrojo en las mejillas estaba completamente segura que en su cabeza seguía repitiendo una y otra vez el espectáculo de los chicos.

-¿Y cómo se llamara la banda? - Dijo Usopp distraídamente mientras se metía un pedazo de comida a la boca.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron inmediatamente al narizón con expresión sorprendida ya que algo tan simple no se les había pasado por la cabeza hasta el momento. Hubo un momento de silencio en el que todos intentaban pensar en algún nombre decente pero era más difícil de lo que parecía. Después de todo era el nombre por el cual serían reconocidos mundialmente, tenía que ser algo llamativo, algo que atrajera a las masas.

-Lo que sea está bien - Dijo Luffy despreocupadamente obteniendo la mirada fulminante de sus amigos como respuesta - Bueno.. Entonces no...

Mientras estos se peleaban al comenzar a repartir sus ideas Luffy aprovechaba para comerse toda la comida incluida la que correspondía a sus amigos, obviamente Ace y Sabo ya se esperaban esto así que también comenzaban a pelear por la comida de manera discreta para que los demás no se dieran cuenta para que cuando estos pudieran reclamar ya no hubiera nada, acción que no hacía más que gracia a la arqueóloga.

Cuando estos voltearon a ver al vocalista para que también aportara ayuda lo vieron con las mejillas completamente de alimento cual ardilla, miraron hacia abajo dándose cuenta de que la comida había desaparecido completamente de un instante a otro y con la mirada llena de rabia ahora todos a la vez le habían soltado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza logrando que éste cayera de espaldas en el pasto con espirales en los ojos. Debido al movimiento que éste realizo debido a la caída el dije con la figura de sombrero de paja que Shanks le había regalado hace tanto tiempo atrás la cual hasta el momento había estado cubierta por la camiseta del mismo pudo salir a la vista.

\- Oye Luffy - Llamó Sanji obteniendo la atención de éste como respuesta - Ese collar... ¿De verdad te lo dio Akagami?

En ése momento el único que no tenía idea acerca de esto era Franky quien abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran, mientras esperaba ansioso la respuesta de aquél monito simpático.

\- Sí... Shanks me lo regalo hace 10 años. - Soltó una sonrisa sincera mientras apresaba entre sus manos el pequeño dije con forma de sombrero de paja lo cuál ocasiono que a algunos de los presentes se les encendiera el foco.

-¿Por qué no hacemos al sombrero de paja el símbolo de la banda? -Propuso la peli naranja.

Todos la observaron para comenzar a pensar acerca de la idea propuesta la cual no resultaba ser mala para nada, después de todo era un objeto preciado para Luffy quien además de ser el vocalista era el líder de la misma, él era el principal representante de la banda por lo cual la idea resultaba ser bastante coherente.

-Entonces será... ¿Mugiwara Boy's? - Pregunto Robin obteniendo una sonrisa por parte de los presentes quienes conformes asintieron. - Aunque también Straw hat boys también suena lindo.

-¿Straw... qué? - Preguntó el niño de sonrisa bonita el cuál tenía un ingles pésimo. (Como yo xD)

\- Es lo mismo solamente que en ingles.

\- Ohh.. Por mí está bien, lo que ustedes decidan.

Después de un rato de estar intentando decidir entre ambas propuestas resultaron agotados por no poder tomar una decisión en concreto de manera que optaron por las dos, serían los fans quienes decidirían llamarles como mejor les pareciera, después de todo era completamente lo mismo.

Cuando por fin hubieron decidido fue cuando el pequeño Chopper despertó por fin, éste tenía un enorme brillo en aquellos ojos color caramelo y en cuanto se hubo levantado se lanzó súbitamente a los brazos de Luffy mientras le decía lo genial que era tenerlo como amigo, éste por su parte solo reía suavemente mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba los suaves cabellos del menor a quien se veía claramente que la emoción no se iría por un buen rato.

La arqueóloga por su parte veía enternecida la dulce escena, definitivamente su hermanito y Luffy eran unas criaturas extremadamente tiernas, y si ella no conociera algo como el auto control ya se hubiera lanzado a abrazarles de igual manera por la adorable escena que le estaban regalando a sus ojos.

Comenzaron a guardar los compartimientos en donde habían traído la comida, los termos y demás cosas, además de tirar la basura dispuestos a irse del lugar para poder regresar a casa si es que no se les ocurría una nueva actividad para realizar. En ése momento una chica de curvas y proporciones hermosas, que tenía el cabello color azul corto se encontraba buscando sus lentes que descuidadamente se habían caído por el pasto, sin ellos no podía ver absolutamente nada por lo que se veía en problemas.

Roronoa quien se rascaba la cabeza tras un sonoro bostezo vio a lo lejos a aquella persona y tras un pesado suspiro se levanto, tomo los lentes que se encontraban a unos pocos metros de distancia y se los ofreció en la mano, ella agradeció y se los coloco de inmediato. Recuperando por fin su visión vio a la persona que amablemente le había ofrecido ayuda encontrándose con aquél peliverde que la miraba con una ceja arqueada.

\- Z...Z... Zoro - Balbuceo nerviosa. - Qué... ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Qué rayos haces Tashigi?, todo el tiempo perdiendo tus lentes, ¿Acaso eres tonta?

\- No... ¡No eres nadie para decirme eso Roronoa! - Se levantó ofendida - Por lo menos yo no me pierdo en el camino a la casa de mi vecino. - Se cruzo de brazos mientras desviaba la mirada hacia cualquier otro lado.

El sonrojo pronunciado en el rostro del espadachín no se hizo esperar, quería responderle, defenderse de cualquier manera posible para regresarle la vergüenza que le estaba haciendo pasar pero no tenía nada con que contratacar, de modo que solo se quedó callado mientras la maldecía por lo bajo. Tashigi no había querido molestarlo de esa manera pero había sido culpa de éste en primer lugar por haberse acercado a ella con aquella actitud tan altanera.

\- Ohhh... ¡Tashigi!

La chica comenzó a buscar con la mirada a quien la había llamado encontrándose con mugiwara, el chico que era el mejor amigo de Zoro a quién ella conocía a la perfección, ignorando por completo al marimo se dirigió al morocho para saludarlo, ambos comenzaron una charla cualquiera debido a que hace algún tiempo no se habían visto. Por su parte un rubio extraño con cejas de espiral se le había acercado con un ramo de rosas que nadie sabe de donde saco, comenzó a recitarle poesía barata mientras la alagaba de manera exagerada. Lo que ella pensó en ése momento es que aquél sujeto era un perdedor, un pobre pervertido que no podía conseguir novia por mucho que se esforzaba y lejos no estaba de la descripción.

Tashigi era amiga de la infancia de Zoro, ella también era vecina de ambos chicos y eran muy buenos amigos aunque ésta se mostraba más afecta al cabello de césped ya que ambos habían practicado desde pequeños en el mismo lugar en donde les habían enseñado kendo, eran compañeros y rivales al mismo tiempo. Bueno... Tashigi consideraba su rival a Zoro quien era por mucho más fuerte que ella, sin embargo éste no la veía de la misma manera porque sus habilidades estaban tan alejadas que acostumbraba no demostrar demasiado interés. Cosa que molestaba mucho a la chica ya que la subestimaba todo el tiempo, después de todo a la única persona que el había llegado a considerar su rival era a su hermana gemela Kuina quién había llegado a ser una aprendiz con más talento pero quien por desgracia había muerto en un trágico accidente.

Después de que Roronoa regresara en sí y volviera con sus amigos había presentado a su amiga de mala gana, recibiendo aún más odio por parte de Sanji mientras que los demás solo la saludaban de manera cortes, de modo que una nueva persona se les había unido lo cual significaba mejor compañía y más diversión.

* * *

Aquél extraño hombre de cabellos parados que hace unas horas había estado por la plaza paseándose se encontraba ahora caminando tranquilamente hacia la entrada de una hermosa mansión, silbaba despreocupadamente, se topo con la enorme puerta que obstruía su camino y como si se tratara de su propia casa simplemente entró observando el hermoso interior demasiado elegante para su gusto.

\- Ey... ¿Hay alguien en casa?

No había respuesta por lo que él simplemente se encogió de hombros, se dirigió a la sala aventándose hacia el sillón mientras encendía la televisión para buscar algo de entretenimiento en lo que se dignaban a atenderle. En el piso de arriba la hermosa chica de cabellos negros que respondía al nombre de Hancock se encontraba bastante irritada por la manera tan descortés de su primo de entrar a su hogar, además de que la había interrumpido justo en el momento que se estaba arreglando.

Después de unos minutos cuando estuvo por fin lista se levantó de su lugar, con una mano acarició su largo cabello para después colocar sus manos sobre sus pronunciadas caderas, soltar un suspiro molesto y dirigirse hacia la sala con pasos elegantes dónde estaba su inesperado invitado hablando ya con sus hermanas.

\- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Bartolomeo? - Habló con voz autoritaria exigiendo una respuesta.

Aquél hombre bufó molesto por la personalidad tan arrogante que ésa mujer tenía desde el momento en que nació, él simplemente estaba demasiado aburrido por lo que había decidido pasear un rato y después de un momento de estar en completa soledad había querido ir a aquél lugar a fastidiar un poco a su prima quien estaba todo el tiempo encerrada en ésa enorme mansión sin dignarse a salir un rato.

\- ¿Por qué te vistes de ésa manera tan vulgar?, das mala imagen a la familia.

\- Oye, oye, niña bonita no soy yo quien tiene al padre ricachón, no tengo que seguirte la corriente y el que tú te creas alguien que es parte de la realeza solo por ser asquerosamente rica no es mi problema, además yo disfruto de mi vida mucho más que tú.

\- ¡Qué insolencia! - Bramó molesta dispuesta a golpear a ése hombre de no ser porque Marigold y Sandersonia la detuvieron.

Después de que ambas personas se estuvieran fulminando con la mirada por unos momentos, él simplemente desistió y sentándose en el respaldo del sillón, soltó una amplia sonrisa y sin dar preámbulos soltó aquello que se estuvo guardando desde que llegó. Cambiando completamente de expresión comenzó a relatar la historia sobre aquella espectacular banda callejera que había tenido la fortuna de presenciar, las 3 hermanas lo miraron como si de un loco se tratara ya que era la primera vez que veían a Bartolomeo tan entusiasmado por algo, él solía ser un hombre bastante serio con una personalidad un tanto sádica que solía ignorar muchas cosas a su alrededor, pero en ése instante se encontraba idolatrando a unas personas que solo había visto en una sola ocasión y era muy poco probable que volviera a saber de estos. Hancock no se hizo esperar y aprovechó la oportunidad para burlarse de éste quien ahora sí estaba molesto.

-¿Perdiste la cabeza?, si estaban cantando en un lugar como ése quiere decir que son pésimos, lo más probable es que nadie quiera contratarlos, ¡Olvídate de ellos!, nunca los vuelvas a ver.

\- ¡Ellos son muy buenos!, Estoy seguro de que en menos de lo que esperas se vuelvan populares.

Una nueva batalla comenzó entre esos dos, los cuales al parecer no podían estar cerca el uno del otro sin tener un choque de ideas. Hancock no entendía como es que aquél hombre defendía tanto a unas personas que lo más probable es que fueran como todas las estrellas, desalineadas, sudorientas y seguro mal olientes, ella al estar en la posición que estaba nunca había estado en un solo concierto en su vida que no fuera de opera, o alguna obra muy distintas a lo que un concierto de Rock era. Sandersonia y Marigold por su parte como tenían un poco menos de presión que ella al ser la heredera de la empresa de su padre por lo que tenían mayor libertad por lo que a escondidas de sus progenitores habían asistido a alguno de estos espectáculos de bandas que a ellas les gustaban. De manera que la mayor solo se podía hacer una idea acerca de como eran los conciertos debido a que sus hermanas después de asistir a uno siempre se dirigían a ella para contarles su experiencia.

Al final el peli verde se arto de sobre manera de que aquella mujer siguiera burlándose, de manera que estaba dispuesto a salir del lugar completamente arrepentido por haber ido en primer lugar pero antes de desaparecer por el marco de la puerta se regreso sobre sus pasos un poco y con mirada desafiante vio a aquella mujer quien era considerada como la más hermosa.

\- ¡Algún día te obligaré a ir a un concierto de ellos y cuando te enamores de ellos entonces tendrás que invitarme a comer lo que se me de la gana, mujer serpiente!

\- Sí, sí, lo que quieras. - Respondió dándole por su lado.

* * *

El día había transcurrido sin mayor problema, habían ido a pasar al rato a un parque de diversiones con juegos mecánicos en donde habían gastado todo el dinero que tenían, los más afectados habían sido Ace y Sabo quienes habían tenido que pagar todos los gastos de su hermano menor ya que éste como siempre no había traído absolutamente nada de dinero. Al principio se habían enojado bastante con el menor pero al ver la carita suplicante de éste pidiéndoles perdón no habían podido enojarse demasiado, perdonándolo casi al instante.

Cada uno estaba ya en su propia casa, el trío de hermanos ya se encontraban cenando, mientras el menor se llenaba las mejillas de comida pensaba en lo que se vendría a continuación. Nami les había dicho que ahora que ya estaban completos podrían por fin comenzar a intentar entrar a su empresa disquera en donde encontrarían el personal para promocionarlos, aunque no sería tan fácil que los aceptaran después de todo era una empresa grande en donde solo aceptaban a gente que pudiera significarles una buena inversión asegurada, él no estaba realmente preocupado por eso, la chica era la hija del dueño de la empresa así que ya se encargaría de persuadirlo para que les hiciera una audición o algo. Los dos hermanos mayores por su parte veían al menor con una gota de sudor en la nuca debido a que desde hace un rato éste se estaba riendo solo con una expresión que parecía la de un niño enamorado por primera vez.

\- Se ve que está feliz.

\- Si - Apoyo el rubio.

Cuando hubieron terminado de comer el pequeño se dirigió rápido a su habitación y después de cepillarse los dientes intento quedarse dormido aunque no podía conciliar el sueño debido a la emoción que sentía aún latente en su pecho. Así pasaron las horas en la que él no podía hacer más que revolverse entre su cama acomodándose de una y mil maneras sin lograr tener éxito, hasta que después de un buen rato sus ojos se cerraron solos y pudo dormir apenas unas horas antes de que Ace entrara nuevamente a su cuarto para molerlo a golpes por quedarse dormido.

Comenzando de nuevo con la rutina Luffy se apresuró a bañarse y salió de la casa lo más rápido que pudo para dirigirse al colegio y al haber llegado tan tarde no lo habían dejado entrar a la primera hora de manera que se fue a la cafetería de la escuela para poder desayunar algo porque en casa casi no había comido. (Aunque aún así se comió lo de 2 personas)

Cuando pudo entrar a la siguiente clase Sanji se estaba burlando de él, no le molestó en lo más mínimo estaba más preocupado por buscar a Zoro a quien no había visto por ninguna parte, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que por salirse a las prisas no había esperado a su amigo quien la única razón por la que no se perdía de camino a la escuela es porque siempre iban acompañados.

Podría haber ido a buscarlo pero sería algo completamente inútil ya que el espadachín podría estar al otro lado del mundo en ése mismo instante, además no tenía porque preocuparse aquél hombre a pesar de siempre perderse lograba llegar a su objetivo. Éste llego justo a la hora del almuerzo, estaba totalmente agotado y de muy mal humor, se dirigió hacia el morocho para reclamarle por haberse ido sin él.

-Que bueno que estés bien - Reía éste causándole solamente mayor molestia.

Nami llego después de un rato ella estaba bastante molesta cosa que todos notaron al instante por lo que el primero en preguntar el motivo fue Sanji. Ésta empezó a soltar una ronda de insultos hacia su padre ya que éste no se había mostrado nada accesible en dejar entrar a unos completos extraños a su empresa solo porque era recomendación de su hija, además de que ésta exigía ser su representante, lo que ella estaba pidiendo eran imposibles, de manera que si querían entrar a la empresa tendría que ser por medio de audiciones lo cual era completamente normal pero el único problema radicaba en que si hacían eso no era nada seguro que ella pudiera ser su manager lo cual la decepcionaba ya que ella estaba muy entusiasmada por poder ser la que los pudiera apoyar de aquella manera, así sería parte de su éxito pero parece que eso no sería...

-¡No! - Contesto inmediatamente Luffy obteniendo la mirada de confusión de todos. - Si Nami no es nuestra manager entonces no me interesa. - Continuo - Así que no te preocupes - Le sonrío a la chica - Después de todo queremos empezar desde cero, comenzaremos a presentarnos en pequeños lugares de forma libre hasta que tu padre nos suplique entrar a su empresa.

A la chica casi se le botan las lagrimas al escucharlo decir eso, ella ya estaba por decirles que no se preocuparan por ella, que lo mejor es que aprovecharan la oportunidad para hacerse populares cuanto antes pero él había pensado en sus sentimientos antes que nada, lo cuál hacía que estuviera eternamente agradecida, los demás no tuvieron ningún inconveniente, las órdenes de Luffy eran absolutas. Así que ella con la confianza renovada dijo que iba a buscarles lugares en donde pudieran presentarse, ése sería su primer trabajo, tomo su mochila y salió de la escuela sin importarle que aún quedaran clases, tal parece que aquél era el día de saltarse las clases pero es que estaba conmovida y se aseguraría de regresarle el favor al pequeño.

Cuando las clases terminaron en la entrada principal se encontraron a un pervertido en tanga posando de manera muy extraña frente a los alumnos, se trataba de Franky quién había ido a buscarlos para saber más acerca de los próximos movimientos que de ahora en adelante la banda tendría que tomar pero... A los ojos de los demás sólo era un pervertido más que estaba acosando a los alumnos de manera que la dirección llamó a la policía y al instante ya se podía observar al hombre huyendo de la autoridad perdiéndose a lo lejos.

 **Continuara...**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **mireee3D2Y: Ya casi se encuentran, :3 ya no los voy a hacer esperar demasiado, no te preocupes.**

 **Tomoyin: Gracias por tu ayuda xDD**


	6. Encuentros

**Capítulo 5.**

 **Encuentros.**

Eran alrededor de las 5:00 am y el sol aún no se asomaba en la ciudad de Tokyo, el sonido del despertador sonando fue una verdadera molestia, en especial tratándose de un día sábado como ése pero a Roronoa Zoro no le quedaba más opción que levantarse, después de todo ése día era importante y no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde al evento que estaba programado a las 7:00 de la mañana.

De manera pesada se levantó de la cama tras soltar un enorme bostezo de cansancio, bajo sus ojos podían verse unas pequeñas ojeras, tenía una expresión de pocos amigos. Se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha rápida, después de todo tendría que volverse a bañar después. Salió de manera realmente rápida, se paseaba por la habitación buscando su ropa con solo una toalla alrededor de su cadera mientras que con otra secaba su cabello.

De pronto se escuchó sonar el timbre de la casa por lo que rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj el cual indicaba apenas las 5:25 de la mañana, era realmente temprano aún. Rodó los ojos mientras soltaba un pesado suspiro y se apresuró a bajar a la planta baja, antes de abrir la puerta se dirigió a la cocina y saco un envase de leche fría para después beberla directamente del cartón mientras se dirigía a la entrada a recibir a su invitada.

Tashigi se encontraba parada fuera de la casa de su amigo de la infancia, ése día se iba a realizar uno de los tantos torneos de kendo en los que ella y Zoro solían participar, sabía que solía exagerar un poco con los horarios, había amenazado a Roronoa mil veces para que se despertara a tiempo y aún así no confiaba plenamente en el reloj biológico del chico por lo que había decidido presentarse mucho antes para así asegurarse de que estuvieran a tiempo, después de todo si ella no le recogía no había forma de que ése despistado pudiera llegar a tiempo.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y levantó la mirada sin poder evitar soltar una sincera sonrisa que se borró al instante cuando vio al peli verde con mirada despreocupada cubierto solo por una toalla. Sin poder evitarlo bajo la vista recorriendo su figura con la mirada mientras un pronunciado sonrojo empezaba a colorearse en sus mejillas.

\- Toma una foto... Duran más. - Comentó divertido el espadachín al ver el estado en que su amiga se encontraba logrando que el color en el rostro de ésta subiera hasta sus orejas.

Cuando la chica hubo recuperado la cordura reacciono con un enorme enojo, por lo que comenzó a empujar a su amigo dentro del hogar para poder apartarlo y entrar de una buena vez, es por eso que a veces odiaba tanto la confianza que se tenían entre ambos. No era la primera vez que veía al chico con pocas prendas pero antes era diferente, eran tan solo unos niños.

Zoro subió de vuelta a su habitación para terminar de arreglarse mientras ella esperaba en la sala, estaba algo aburrida y no tenía intención de encender la televisión por miedo a despertar a los demás integrantes de la familia. Empezó a mirar por los alrededores analizando nuevamente aquel hogar al cual ya estaba extremadamente familiarizada, el color en que las paredes estaban pintadas, la colocación de cada uno de los muebles... El lugar dónde el chico tenía perfectamente guardada la katana de Kuina.

Se levantó, su mirada se perdió en aquel objeto por completo mientras se acercaba a pasos lentos, podía observar a la perfección cada uno de los detalles de la Wado Ichimonji que antes pertenecía a su hermana mayor. Estiro el brazo para acariciar suavemente el cristal del mueble que guardaba aquel tesoro mientras empezaban a asaltarle los recuerdos de la chica que había fallecido a edad temprana a causa de cáncer, Kuina y Zoro siempre fueron los mejores amigos, eran demasiado unidos, amigos y rivales a la vez, de manera que en su lecho de muerte le había dejado su espada al chico para que la cuidara.

Desde entonces Zoro se había vuelto así de frío y aislado, no hablaba con nadie, se había vuelto un busca pleitos, ella siempre había tratado de ayudarlo, de animarlo de alguna manera pero se había sumido en un estado de depresión que ella no sabía como calmar. Por fortuna un año después se había mudado un singular monito que respondía al nombre de Luffy quien, a pesar de la actitud evasiva del peli verde siempre se esforzó por convertirse en su amigo, siempre estuvo a su lado, él al ser un chico tan positivo y encantador poco a poco fue logrando que Zoro saliera de ése estado, misma razón por la que eran los mejores amigos y misma razón por la que el espadachín quería tanto a Luffy. Tashigi por su parte le tenía algo de envidia a mugiwara por esa razón ya que él logró lo que ella no pudo, darle apoyo a Zoro y regresarle esa sonrisa.

\- Ya estoy listo - Escuchó la voz varonil de su amigo anunciar.

\- Ah... Sí.

Él había visto a la perfección como la chica había estado observando tan fijamente aquella espada por lo que no pudo evitar que su semblante cambiara por unos instantes al recordar a su querida Kuina, la única chica que había amado hasta el momento.

A continuación se dedicaron a desayunar, sin embargo se había formado un ambiente pesado, él ahora tenía su cabeza repleta de recuerdos de ésa encantadora niña que le había traído sentido a su vida, cada que la recordaba lo único que su mente le traía es la enorme sonrisa de Kuina, su suave voz llamándole y aquél olor a flores que siempre llevaba impregnado en su piel. Tashigi por su parte se encontraba con la mirada gacha sin querer probar bocado, sabía que tenía que ser más discreta con eso cuando estuviera junto a el chico, pero ahora por su culpa le había regresado aquellos dolorosos recuerdos.

De pronto rompiendo aquella horrible atmosfera llego Luffy corriendo, había entrado a la casa sin consideración alguna como si fuera la propia y se había dirigido hacia ellos con una sonrisa deslumbrante de oreja a oreja.

\- Zoro, ya quiero verte en acción, ¡Seguro ganas otra vez!

El chico lo vio un poco desconcertado, él menor comenzó a hablar, contaba una de sus tantas anécdotas graciosas con sus queridos hermanos sacándole después de unos instantes una cálida carcajada, regresando de nuevo su buen humor.

-"Ah... De nuevo es Luffy quien salva a Zoro de su propia obscuridad" - Pensó Tashigi un poco triste pero más calmada por ver al peli verde volver a actuar como siempre.

Ya más calmados, después de haber llenado su estomago de alimento, salieron de la casa en dirección al lugar en donde el torneo se presentaría, pero aunque Luffy era el único que no participaría era el más emocionado de los tres, hablaba hasta por los codos a la vez que hacía expresiones exageradas con los brazos, corría alrededor de ellos, se adelantaba para luego voltear y volver a sonreír, ¿Cómo le hacía ése chiquillo para tener tanta energía tan temprano?, ¿Cómo le hacía para sonreír todo el tiempo y para llevar calidez a cualquier lugar al que se dirigía?, eso... Era un misterio, un don que solo él poseía.

\- ¡Woaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - Exclamó Luffy al observar un enorme edificio - ¿Es aquí?, ¿Aquí lucharán? ¡Mola!, ¡Mola!, ¡Molaaaaaaaa! - El hiper activo niño se echo a correr dentro del edificio ansioso por llegar a su objetivo dejando atrás a sus amigos.

\- Oi... ¡Luffy, Espera!... ¡No sabes ni en que piso es!

\- Ah... Cierto... ¿En qué piso es?

\- 29 - Nuevamente se echó a correr ignorando por completo el elevador para subir los 29 pisos de una sola vez provocando una nueva carcajada en Zoro, definitivamente no podías aburrirte estando con él.

Ellos de manera más calmada llamaron al elevador para subir tranquilamente a la planta indicada- La peli azul lo miraba de reojo intentando sacar algún tema de conversación pero simplemente no se le podía ocurrir nada, desde que hubiera arruinado el ambiente en aquella mañana se encontraba temerosa de hacerlo de nuevo.

\- Suerte.

Roronoa la miró ante aquello y simplemente comenzó a reír, para después mirarla poniendo su típica expresión arrogante mientras le contestaba que no la necesitaba, que la que debía de tener suerte era otra. No entendía como es que ése hombre tenía tal facilidad para irritarla, de manera que una nueva discusión amistosa empezó entre ellos regresando de ésa manera a lo usual.

* * *

Nami desde hace algunos días se encontraba buscando algún lugar en donde pudieran presentarse los chicos a cantar, lo único que habían estado haciendo en ése tiempo era presentaciones al aire libre, en el centro, en plazas, parques, lugares turísticos y demás, pero ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder conseguirles un lugar más ameno, que pudieran hacer su primera presentación frente a un publico en algún lugar cerrado. Ése sería su primer paso, el primer escalón que subirían para que cuando se volviesen famosos recordarán el inicio y pudieran disfrutar de un buen momento recordando.

Estaba un tanto cansada sin saber muy bien a donde dirigirse ahora, de pronto vio un pequeño y humilde bar por lo que decidió entrar a probar suerte. Dentro estaban las barras en donde atendían, y en el centro había muchas mesitas de madera que apuntaban en dirección contraria a un pequeño escenario en donde realizaban presentaciones.

Rápidamente se fue a hablar con una de las personas que atendían para pedir información, el dueño del lugar salio al instante, era un hombre chaparro, gordito y calvo; Ella nuevamente comenzó a acosarlo mientras hablaba de "negocios", aquél hombre la miraba con una expresión bastante aburrida al momento que le comentaba que no aceptaban presentaciones de nadie a menos que dieran una audición previa, esa era una buena propuesta de no ser porque la chica estaba desesperada por presentarse de una maldita vez. Así que después de un pesado suspiro hizo lo que no quería hacer, de una de sus bolsas sacó una tarjeta de la empresa de su padre para que aquél hombre se diera cuenta de que no se trataba de cualquier persona y que lo que le ofrecía no era una banda de mediocres si no algo de calidad. Al hombre claramente se le iluminaron los ojos al ver aquello y no tardó ni dos segundos en aceptar de inmediato, de manera que ahora comenzaban a discutir acerca de los términos que se darían, cuanto les pagarían y demás cosas. Cosa que solo hizo que la peli naranja por fin se sintiera aliviada.

* * *

Al llegar a la planta deseada lo primero que vieron fue a Luffy discutiendo con uno de los guardias quienes no lo dejaban entrar pensando que solo era un mocoso desordenado que traería problemas... Bueno, si bien no era tan desacertada la descripción no tardaron en ir a aclarar que venía a observar y que era un ser indefenso que no lastimaría ni a una mosca.

Al entrar vieron una habitación en blanco bastante amplia, la cual estaba dividida en dos sectores, una para los participantes masculinos y la otra para los participantes femeninos. Estos estaban sentados en silencio esperando su turno; Luffy siguió a Zoro para sentarse a su lado, estaba inquieto meneándose de derecha a izquierda mientras observaba todo con un singular brillo en sus ojos.

\- Oi... Zoro... - Susurro Luffy para llamar la atención del mayor.

\- No hagas escándalo... Si te dejo venir es con la condición de que te comportes, ¿Recuerdas?

El menor llenó su boca con aire inflando de manera cómica sus mejillas, mientras arqueaba sus cejas a manera de puchero. El peli verde lo miró de reojo para después ignorarlo por completo, esos pucheros solo le funcionaban con sus hermanos quienes eran unos completos debiluchos cuando se trataba de cumplir los caprichos de su pequeño consentido.

\- Pero... Yo.

\- Dije que no...

\- P... Pero...

\- Noooo...

Luffy cruzó sus brazos mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado ahora más indignado, si había algo que detestara es que le llevaran la contraria, además no quería hacer nada malo pero ése feo de Zoro no lo dejaba ni hablar. Así que a manera de venganza por verse ignorado comenzó a hacer justo lo que no le era permitido. Sin ninguna consideración comenzó a moverse más de lo usual del un lado a otro mientras admiraba a los participantes en un tono de voz más alto de lo necesario causando que el entrenador de Zoro lo mirara con ojos de reproche lo que provocó que éste se alterara.

\- Bueno... Bueno... ¡Qué ibas a decir!

-Es el turno de Tashigi... Y está perdiendo...

Zoro ante aquello se apresuró a buscar con la mirada a su amiga para cerciorarse de lo que le acababan de decir, estaba bastante impresionado ya que Tashigi no era una mujer débil, hasta el momento ambos habían sido los campeones año tras año de los torneos. Al levantar la mirada observo a la chica peleando con otra mujer, la cual era un poco más pequeña que Tashigi, ella tenía una larga cabellera ondulada de un color rosa pálido que estaba atado en una coleta alta mientras el resto caía como cascada sobre su espalda, el uniforme apretaba su cuerpo dejando ver su perfecta figura, sus pechos eran de un tamaño algo más grande del promedio, sus cintura estrecha, cadera ancha, su rostro delicado, sus ojos se podían ver bajo su flequillo, eran de un color chocolate, su piel levemente rosada. Ella respiraba de manera agitada mientras combatía con Tashigi, sus movimientos eran firmes, rápidos y certeros, unas pequeñas gotas de sudor caían por su rostro hasta el piso, su pecho subía y bajaba acompasado con el aire que inhalaba de manera agitada debido al esfuerzo físico.

Los pensamientos de Roronoa comenzaron a divagar hacia alguna otra parte, no podía dejar de observar a aquella chica, sus facciones parecían las de una muñeca de porcelana y a pesar de parecer alguien tan frágil y débil, podía hacerle frente de ésa manera a su amiga quien había estado entrenando desde niña

-¡Ánimo... Tashigi!

Los gritos de Luffy lo trajeron a la realidad, recordándole a su cerebro que debía de apoyar a la peli azul, sin embargo no pudo siquiera reaccionar cuando la espada de bambú de su amiga salió volando hacia algún lado de la habitación y aquella peli rosa sonreía satisfecha aclamando su victoria.

Tashigi, Luffy y Zoro estaban igualmente de impresionados ante lo que acaba de ocurrir, aquella chica a la que nunca habían visto antes acababa de derrotar a la mejor mujer de la clase. El chico espadachín no pudo quedarse en ése estado de shock por mucho tiempo ya que ahora era su turno, rápidamente se levantó se posiciono frente a su oponente, hizo la reverencia para después comenzar con el combate el cual gano de manera fácil.

El pequeño monito se había dirigido hacia la chica para intentar animarla, ésta seguía en shock, aún no podía procesar que había perdido, aquella mujer que la había vencido ya estaba sentada junto a los demás y observaba hacia la pelea que estaban teniendo los hombres, misma razón por la que ella hiciera lo mismo viendo a Zoro ganar su encuentro cosa que hizo sintiera una punzada de dolor en el pecho al saber que ésa vez no compartirían medallas; Dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia aquella mujer, notando de inmediato el sonrojo que invadía sus mejillas provocando que se encendieran sus alarmas de "mujer celosa", no estaba segura si estaba mirando a Zoro o alguna otra persona pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se alejara de su cabeza de musgo.

Los encuentros continuaron uno por uno hasta llegar a los finalistas, la chica de lentes tuvo que enfrentarse a más oponentes pero ya había perdido el primer lugar, de manera que le quedaría aceptar por primera vez desde la muerte de Kuina la medalla de plata.

Como era de esperarse Roronoa gano todos los combates recibiendo su bien merecida medalla de oro siendo colocado al lado de la campeona del sector femenino. Ella no paraba de observarlo fijamente a lo cual él daba algunos pasos hacia el lado contrario para alejarse de aquella extraña persona.

\- Kumashi...

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó desconcertado ante aquello.

\- Te diré Kumashi.

\- ¿He?, ¡De qué diablos hablas!, ¡¿Por qué?!

-Porque eres lindo... - Zoro no pudo evitar que su rostro se pusiera totalmente rojo ante aquello lo que provoco una tímida sonrisa por parte de la chica - Además eres muy fuerte, ganaste todos tus combates sin inmutarte en ningún momento.

\- Mi nombre es Zoro - Bramó molesto.

\- Lo sé... - Sonrió contenta sorprendiendo al hombre - ¿No me recuerdas?, nos vimos tan solo una ocasión cuando retaste a mi papá a un duelo y perdiste.

\- ¿He? - El chico trato de recordar fervientemente, la única pelea de ése tipo que recordaba era contra. - Dracule Mihawk... - Susurro sorprendido obteniendo una respuesta positiva por parte de la chica - Entonces tú eres... ¿Perona?

Esa chica era la hija del mejor maestro de kendo de todos los tiempos el cuál el admiraba y ansiaba superar con todas sus fuerzas, solo le había visto una vez hace algunos años cuando hubiera ido hacia su dojo para retarlo a un duelo sin embargo fue vencido en tan solo unos instantes, lo cual había sido una gran deshonra para su orgullo sin embargo, se había ganado el respeto de "Taka no me", por su determinación, de modo que después del combate lo había invitado a comer, en aquél lugar había una chiquilla unos años menor que él que había estado observando desde el principio pero nunca se hubiera esperado que fuera la hija de aquél sujeto. Después de eso solo comieron juntos y esa niña en todo momento se mantuvo pegada a él, torturándolo intentando ponerle algunos objetos que para ella eran "tiernos", lo cual prácticamente habían causado que el huyera del lugar.

-Sí... Kumashi. - Respondió ella alegre mientras se lanzaba hacia él sin ninguna consideración mientras lo abrazaba rodeando su cuello el cual para mantener el equilibrio tuvo que sujetarla de la cintura.

Al darse cuenta de la situación tan embarazosa en la que se encontraban y viendo que la chica no se separaba de su cuerpo por más que intentaba apartarla comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados deseando al cielo que Mihawk no se encontrara en el lugar, sin embargo su esperanza fue cruelmente destrozada cuando vio a aquél hombre mirarlo con una mirada asesina llena de celos porque estuviera tocando a su pequeño tesoro. Zoro al ver aquello no pudo hacer más que tragar duro mientras un escalofrío le corría la espalda y tras hacer un nuevo intento para separarse de la mujer, cuando lo hubo logrado se dio nuevamente a la fuga dejando atrás a sus amigos quienes veían todo desconcertados.

Sin más, tuvieron que darse a la tarea de ir a buscarlo, antes de salir Tashigi miró de manera cruel a la chica quien ladeo la cabeza confundida para después sonreír entendiendo los celos de la mujer. Cuando la dejaron sola simplemente suspiro resignada, por fin había vuelto a ver al chico y ahora se le había escapado, desde aquél día que lo vio combatir por primera vez con su papá había quedado enganchada a él.

Cuando alcanzaron al hombre pudieron ver que éste aún tenía el rostro totalmente enrojecido lo cual le causo gracia a uno y enojo a otra, estaba por preguntarle quien rayos era esa mujer pero no pudo ya que el celular del mayor comenzó a sonar de manera que tuvo que apresurarse a contestar. Se trataba de Nami quien los convocaba a todos a asistir de inmediatamente al "café del gato" para lo que ella decía ser una junta importante. De manera que sabiendo que si se negaban terminarían siendo regañados se tuvieron que despedir de la peli azul, estaban por correr rumbo al café pero el morocho lo detuvo.

\- Zoro, ¿Te vas a ir empapado de sudor?, ¡No seas cochino!

El chico estuvo por comenzar a golpear a su amigo pero no tenían tiempo para eso por lo que tuvo que regresar a aquél edificio en donde tenían los baños ya preparados para que los participantes pudieran ducharse después del torneo. Se baño lo más rápido que le fue posible, no tenía ganas de encontrarse a aquella extraña mujer de nuevo si se tardaba demasiado por lo que en cuanto hubo salido, tomo sus cosas y corrió sin siquiera secar del todo bien su cabello para después comenzar a correr junto a Luffy hacia el lugar indicado.

Mientras ellos corrían por toda la ciudad fueron observados por unos ojos curiosos que los seguían hasta el final siendo seguidos al momento sin darse cuenta. Se trataba de Bartolomeo quien se encontraba paseando por la ciudad y por mera casualidad había visto a sus héroes correr agitados. Así que sin pensarlo había ido tras ellos completamente seguro de que si lo hacía podría enterarse de algo importante.

Cuando llegaron al "Café del gato" eran los últimos, después de todo estaba un poco lejos y habían llegado hasta ahí corriendo, misma razón por la que estaban totalmente exhaustos. Se apresuraron a tomar asiento junto a los demás ordenando alguna bebida fría para poder refrescarse.

\- Y ahora bruja... ¿Qué diablos quieres?

\- ¡No le hables así a Nami-san!

\- ¡Cállate, cejas de espiral!

La chica estaba de bastante buen humor como para hacer caso siquiera al insulto que el marimo le había lanzado de manera que comenzó a explicar lo que había estado haciendo los últimos días. Bartolomeo se había sentado una mesa continua a ellos para poder escuchar con claridad llenándose de felicidad al saber que tendrían una presentación en un bar la semana que venía. Los integrantes de la banda estaban igualmente de emocionados, gritando y felicitando a su querida manager para ordenar toda la comida que quisieran a manera de celebración. Claro que al ser la chica quien les consiguiera aquella presentación había aprovechado para extorsionarlos y no pagar ni un solo centavo.

El fan número uno también había ordenado mucha comida como manera de celebrar por parte de ellos, lo cual era por demás extraño. Pero bueno... No lo conocían y no le hacía daño a nadie siendo tan extraño. Cuando hubo terminado su comida tuvo unas ganas enormes de seguirlos nuevamente pero debido a que aún no estaba preparado para ser un acosador decidió mejor ir a la casa de su fastidiosa prima Hancock a quien le había prometido la llevaría a una presentación para poder restregarle en la cara lo bueno que eran.

No tardó en llegar para entrar corriendo a la mansión subiendo de inmediato al cuarto de la preciosa mujer quien no tardó en reclamarle al hombre por haberla asustado al entrar de ésa manera. Él estaba demasiado entusiasmado para siquiera escucharla o reclamarle acerca de algo por lo que simplemente se dedicó a explicarle sobre el concierto que se daría el próximo sábado en la noche por parte de las mismas personas que había escuchado aquella vez en la plaza.

Como era de esperarse la mujer no tardó ni dos milésimas de segundos en rechazar la oferta, no tenía deseos de ir a un bar de poca monta en donde seguramente olería a sudor y abría hombres asquerosos tratando de ligarla, solo pensarlo causaba una sensación en su piel de repudio total. Aunque aquél hombre extraño de cabello y dientes afilados seguía hablando, diciendo que no tenía opción que iría aunque ésta no quisiera. Sabía a la perfección que esas amenazas para su persona eran totalmente inútiles ya que ella era demasiado caprichosa, nunca dejaría que nadie le ordene algo que no deseara. Si no quería ir a aquél lugar era tan simple como encerrarse en su cuarto hasta que él se desesperara y terminará marchándose solo.

Sin embargo algo en su interior le decía que debía de ir a ése lugar a como diera lugar, no entendía porque era eso. Quizás fuera porque nunca en su vida había podido ir a alguna presentación musical y muy en su interior le daba curiosidad. Sí... Tenía que ser eso, sin embargo eso no era razón necesaria para que fuera, ¿O sí?

Minutos después de estar rondando por la casa tapando sus oídos intentando ignorar al peliverde, sus hermanas llegaron preguntando que pasaba. La explicación del hombre no tardó en llegar nuevamente de manera fastidiosa, hablaba como si ir a verlos se tratara del acontecimiento más importante de toda su vida, ella rodaba los ojos más que fastidiada de ver a su primo como una fangirl de 15 años enamorada. Estaba a punto de negarse por milésima vez pero en ése instante pudo ver los rostros de Sandersonia y Marigold igual de emocionadas lo cuál le causó un muy mal presentimiento.

\- Anee-Sama, ¡Vamos todas!

\- ¡Sí!, ¡Vamos, suena interesante!

Ay no... ¡Eso era jugar sucio!, Bartolomeo había convencido a sus hermanas sabiendo que a estas no les negaba casi nada. Ah, ya sin más que alegar y resignada por fin había aceptado, no tenía nada que perder, nunca salía de casa y era cierto que debía salir de vez en cuando, así que por ésa vez complacería al estúpido hombre, ya después se encargaría de repetirle lo mucho que había odiado a ésa banda.

La semana pasó relativamente rápido, en ése tiempo los chicos no dejaban de practicar después de clases. No es como si fuera alguna presentación importante, o que tuvieran en realidad que tomárselo tan en serio pero es que era la primera vez que darían un espectáculo de ésa manera y estaban demasiado entusiasmados. De manera que practicaron y practicaron hasta estar satisfechos llegando así por fin el tan preciado día. Llegaron un poco antes para colocar todos los instrumentos y hacer las pruebas de sonido, ellos esperaban tras bastidores. No estaban asustados... Bueno a excepción de Usopp quien temblaba cual gelatina pero los demás estaban más que ansiosos por salir de una vez a escena.

Bartolomeo y las chicas ya habían llegado, habían tardado un poco porque la princesa como siempre no había salido de casa sin asegurarse de estar lo suficientemente bella. No es que realmente le importara parecer atractiva para alguien, simplemente para sí misma, ella se amaba demasiado como para permitirse salir desarreglada. En cuanto entraron las miradas lascivas de los hombres no se hicieron esperar lo cual hizo que ésta se arrepintiera de haber venido. Estaba por salir nuevamente del lugar sin embargo su primo la detuvo, la agarro por la cintura y le susurro al oído.

\- No te preocupes Hancock, mientras yo esté aquí no permitiré que le hagan daño a mi familia.

Ella al escuchar aquello se sintió realmente aliviada, estaba por agradecerle pero recordó que eso no iba para nada con su personalidad, era bastante obstinada y orgullosa, por lo que le costaba agradecer.

Sin más dejó que el hombre las dirigiera a su mesa en donde no se hicieron esperar los comentarios repugnantes por parte de los varones. Ella estuvo a punto de comenzar con una serie de insultos pero él se adelanto. Se levantó al momento que golpeaba la mesita de madera y los amenazaba con que si no se callaban iba a matarlos; Eso fue suficiente para que esos sujetos se callaran y decidieran seguir con lo suyo.

En el escenario estaban unos sujetos intentando hacer un show de comedia el cual resultaba demasiado patético, la prueba estaba en que el publico no había tardado en comenzar a abuchearlo logrando que el dueño los sacara del lugar con un bastón de caramelo, acción que resulto mucho más cómica que su acto.

La peli negra estaba demasiado aburrida, miraba hacia otro lado intentando buscar algo interesante en las paredes, tal vez si contaba los cuadros que aquél lugar sucio con olor a muerto tenía, podía hacer que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

\- A continuación se presentará una estupenda banda de Rock, por favor escuchen con atención, ante ustedes les traemos... ¡Mugiwara Boys!

Nadie en el publico se entusiasmo, el único que gritaba como loco era Bartolomeo quien había cambiado por completo de actitud, ganando así solamente que todo el público lo mirara como bicho raro, causando de ésta manera que las mujeres quienes al principio estaban agradecidas por la compañía del hombre ahora estaban totalmente avergonzadas por venir junto al mismo.

Cuando Hancock por fin se digno a mirar al frente se encontró con la mirada de un chico de ojos bonitos y sonrisa reluciente, sus desordenados cabellos caían por su frente, aquella alegre expresión era imposible de describir, nunca había visto a un chico que pareciera ser tan inocente y puro, después de todo para ella, todos los hombres, menos su primo eran unos gusanos. Sin embargo con aquél chiquillo podía sentir algo diferente, no podía asegurarlo pero enserio parecía ser alguien distinto a todo lo que hubiera visto antes.

Luffy por su parte también había visto a la chica y, por primera vez en su vida, su corazón se había agitado al ver a alguien del genero contrario, por primera vez, se había cruzado por su cabeza el pensamiento de estar observando a una verdadera belleza, con tan solo verla podía suponer que se trataba de alguien que solía esconder sus sentimientos. Él siempre había sido bueno para juzgar a las personas, misma razón por la que podía asegurar que eso que sentía al ver esa chica era algo increíble y ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas averiguar porque se sentía de esa forma.

Así... En aquella noche ambas personas se quedaron perdidas en el mirar del otro mientras intentaban leerse mutuamente, los hilos del destino por fin comenzaban a conectarse.

 **Continuara...**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Tomo-chan: No... Por mucho que te quejes éste es un fanfic LuHan, xDD así que te aguantas lel.**

 **miree3D2Y: Por fin ya va tu tan esperado Luffy X Hancock, después de tantos capítulos por fin me digne a sacarla, debo admitir que me emocione demasiado escribiendo éste capítulo.**

 **StArLoRdMac2: Que bueno que te haya gustado, y sí, xD Yo también amo la relación que tienen esos hermanos, son geniales.**


	7. Tú y Yo

**Bueeeeno, aquí les traigo el tan esperado encuentro de Luffy x Hancock, espero que disfruten de leerlo así como yo disfrute de escribirlo, espero que les guste como lleve las cosas. Por cierto, éste capítulo me quedo más largo de lo normal, pero simplemente me inspiré.**

 **Capítulo 6.**

 **Tú y yo.**

Luffy se encontraba perdido en el mirar de aquella hermosa mujer, que se encontraba sentada a tan solo unas mesas de distancia, esos ojos eran de un hermoso color azul, su piel se veía tan suave al igual que ése largo cabello lacio, del color más hermoso que se hubiera podido imaginar. Hasta ahora había pensado que no podría existir un cabello más curioso y exótico que el de su querida amiga Nami pero, con esa mujer se daba cuenta de que el color "exótico" no era necesario para ser el más hermoso.

-Oi... Luffy, ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Zoro, al ver que su amigo se había quedado pasmado mirando a la nada.

\- Ah... Sí, lo siento – Susurro para después mirar nuevamente al público. - Buenas noches a todos, nosotros somos Mugiwara Boys, en ésta ocasión, vamos a interpretar para ustedes un cover de la famosa canción "We are" de la banda "Jolly Roger", esperamos lo disfruten.

La Diosa, recargaba el peso de su barbilla sobre sus manos, las cuales a su vez se recargaban sobre la mesa, ella se encontraba maravillada con la suave voz de aquel chiquillo que tenía en frente, sus hermanas no se habían dado cuenta porque se encontraban comentando entre ellas acerca de los integrantes, además de que estaban tratando de tranquilizar a un Bartolomeo que no dejaba de sacar humo por sus fosas nasales a la vez que soltaba gritos de una manera bastante aguda.

Luffy miró a sus espaldas para después dar una señal positiva con su cabeza para que comenzaran a tocar. El sonido de los instrumentos no se hizo esperar, el ritmo era por demás pegajoso, comenzando con una pequeña introducción en donde el vocalista simplemente movía su cuerpo de un lado para otro.

Cuando por fin llego su turno de actuar, empezó a interpretar maravillosamente la canción que originalmente le pertenecía a su querido amigo Shanks, la primera canción que le había escuchado interpretar en su primer concierto, aquella que lo había inspirado a querer volverse artista. Su voz era melódica pero a la vez potente, a diferencia de la vez pasada, que hizo algunos tonos bastante graves, en ésta simplemente se dedicó a los tonos suaves.

 **Arittakeno yume o kakiatsume**

(Reuniendo nuestros sueños)  
 **Sagashi mono sagashini yuku no sa**

(Juntos encontraremos las cosas que buscamos)  
 **Poketo no coin , soreto**

(Con una moneda en el bolsillo)  
 **You wanna be my friend?**

(¿Tú quieres ser mi amigo?)  
 **We are, we are, on the cruise! we are!**

(Nosotros estamos, nosotros estamos !en una travesía!, ¡nosotros estamos!)

Después del último párrafo, comenzó el solo de guitarra de Zoro, el que siempre tenía que estar presente en alguna de las canciones que interpretaran, no solo porque la guitarra era uno de los instrumentos que llamaban más la atención de los espectadores, si no que por ser el segundo fundador de la banda y el mejor amigo del vocalista, éste le daba bastantes privilegios, cosa que molestaba demasiado al cejas de espiral, pero dado que éste al principio no había querido ni unirse, no era como que pudiera hacer mucho al respecto, a los demás ,aquello no les molestaba en lo más mínimo.

La canción continuo, tanto los espectadores como el mismísimo dueño del lugar estaban impresionados por la calidad de música que estaban escuchando en ése instante. Para ser sinceros nadie se esperaba aquello, pensaban que serían otra de las tantas personas que decían ser dueños de una banda, pero que el sonido era pésimo y la persona que cantaba era tan desafinada y ronca que solo causaba molestia. Después de todo, al ser ése un bar tan pequeño y ameno no era como que recibieran muchos talentos a menudo, lo máximo que podían conseguir eran aquellos comediantes que habían sido sacados de escena hace tan solo un instante.

Hancock, por su parte, estaba más que maravillada, no hubiera imaginado que aquél chico cantara tan bien, a decir verdad, había pensado que solo sería una cara bonita, como la mayoría de las personas, sin embargo, sus oídos se estaban deleitando en una armonía exquisita y su mirada no podía desviarse, en ningún momento, de aquél morocho de ojos preciosos. Marigold y Sandersonia ya se habían emocionado, se notaba que, al igual que todo el público, se habían llevado tremenda sorpresa. Bartolomeo, por su parte, no dejaba de gritar mientras que en sus ojos se formaban unos rosados corazones, acto que se veía demasiado repugnante o extraño viniendo de un varón pero a él, en ése momento, le daba igual completamente todo, nunca había sido la clase de persona a la que le importara la opinión de los demás, así que ¿Por qué tendría que empezar ahora?, si le gustaba algo, le gustaba y no se contendría ni un poco, después de todo, él estaba convencido de que ellos se convertirían en una banda popular dentro de poco, no tardaría el momento en que tendría que pagar por un boleto para ir a escucharlos y antes de que pasara estaba dispuesto a disfrutar todo lo posible.

Cuando la canción termino, todos los integrantes hicieron una leve reverencia agradeciendo y estaban dispuestos a salir del escenario, ya que, al ser desconocidos solo se les había permitido interpretar una sola canción. Sin embargo, los gritos del público, seguido de los aplausos y silbidos los dejaron algo impactados, pedían a gritos más. El dueño del bar ya se encontraba suplicante porque dieran aunque sea un show de entr canciones por lo menos, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que hubieran más personas pendientes en subir al escenario. Nami, por su parte, no desaprovecho la oportunidad y se le acerco al robusto hombre.

\- Si quieres eso, tendrás que aumentar nuestro pago - Sonrió de manera maquiavélica mientras comenzaba a idear su manera de exprimir lo más que pudiera de aquél sujeto.

\- Sí, sí, lo aumentaré, solo multiplica lo que te iba a dar por el número de canciones que interpretaran.

\- Oh... No, creo que estamos en un desacuerdo, necesitamos más que eso. - Contestó despreocupadamente mientras se observaba las uñas.

\- ¿Estás loca?, ¡Ni lo sueñes, no te daré ni un solo centavo más!

\- Entonces nos marchamos, ¡Vámonos chicos!

El abucheo del público no se hizo esperar, las personas se levantaron mientras comenzaban a exigir por más y la voz que más se escuchaba era por supuesto la de nuestro querido fanboy, quien maldecía al dueño del lugar por no dejarlos continuar; Acto que provoco que toda la clientela le siguiera la corriente y empezara a lanzar maldiciones al dueño.

\- ¡Está, bien, está bien, pagaré lo que quieras, pero ponlos a cantar de inmediato!

\- ¡A la orden!

Nami subió al escenario tan solo unos segundos para hacer que los chicos se enteraran de la nueva situación. Obviamente estaban demasiados entusiasmados por que su estupenda manager fuera tan confiable, ahora podían volver esa noche suya. Las demás personas que estaban por presentarse no tardaron en comenzar a quejarse pero el hombre rechoncho simplemente los corrió, sin importarle en lo más mínimo.

De esa manera, la noche continuo con la maravillosa música de los chicos inundando aquél lugar, Hancock por primera vez podía presenciar un concierto y para ser sincera nunca se había imaginado que fuera una sensación tan estupenda, la gente emocionada ,aclamando, se había puesto de pie y comenzaba a hacer todo el ruido posible, el aire se había vuelto un poco pesado, pero esa no era una sensación que le molestara, es cierto que se mezclaban varios olores que no le eran placenteros en lo más mínimo, pero todo eso se veía opacado cuando veía al chiquillo cantar con esos ojos empapados de pasión, el sudor ya había comenzado a caer por su sien, bañándolo, provocando que su negro cabello se mojara y se ondulara más, cayendo por su rostro, dando una imagen bastante atractiva, cosa que provoco que una enorme opresión comenzara a palparse en su pecho. Ella nunca había experimentado algo similar, de manera que, no podía interpretar que es lo que estaba sucediendo con su cuerpo, ¿Por qué su rostro estaba tan colorado como un tomate?, ¿Por qué sentía que el corazón podría salirse de su pecho, en cualquier momento?, y ¿por qué no podía dejar de ver a ése vocalista?

El sonido de algo seco, azotando contra el piso, hizo que regresara en sí, volteo a su derecha viendo como su primo había caído desmayado tras recibir una enorme dosis de emoción. Marigold y Sandersonia suspiraron fastidiadas ya que ahora sería su responsabilidad regresarlo a casa, razón por la que no podrían acabar de ver el espectáculo.

\- Anee-Sama, tenemos que irnos, el estúpido de Bartolomeo no despertará hasta mañana. - Hablo Sandersonia, mientras ponía uno de los brazos del chico sobre su hombro, siendo seguida por Marigold, quien hizo el mismo con el brazo contrario.

\- Vayan ustedes. - Contestó de manera seca.

\- Pe... Pero. - Marigold estaba a punto de reclamar pero se tuvo que callar al ver la expresión fría de su hermana mayor.

\- Yo me regresaré sola.

Las dos hermanas se voltearon a ver entre ellas de manera dudosa, sabían que no estaba bien dejar a la mayor sola, mucho menos cuando sabían la manera en la que ésta atraía al genero contrario. Pero no importa lo que dijeran cuando Hancock se ponía en su forma caprichosa no había nada que la hiciera cambiar de opinión, por lo que, con un gesto bastante preocupado, comenzaron a retirarse mientras le decían que se cuidara.

La Diosa por su parte, no estaba pensando con claridad, simplemente había hablado por impulso, ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en las consecuencias, simplemente quería observar ése espectáculo hasta el final, además, era la primera vez que veía uno, por lo que no tenían derecho de arruinarle el momento.

Así transcurrieron los minutos, momentos en los cuales el tiempo se había detenido, de vez en cuando, podía ver como el chico la miraba para después regalarle una deslumbrante sonrisa que la hacía estremecer. Su respiración se había agitado, las piernas comenzaban a fallarle, su sangre circulaba más rápido que de costumbre, podía escuchar a su alocado corazón palpitar en sus oídos, pero nada de eso le importaba, tuvo que regresar a la realidad, una vez más, cuando escucho al niño hablar.

\- Muchas gracias por acompañarnos ésta noche. - Agradeció. - En la guitarra tenemos a Zoro. - Los aplausos comenzaron a recibirlo de inmediato. - En el bajo a Sanji - De igual manera comenzaron a aplaudir, siendo seguido así por todos los demás. - Y por último estoy yo, mi nombre es Luffy.

Los gritos y aplausos se escucharon, ésta vez, con mayor intensidad, provocando que el morocho comenzará a reír de manera cálida, a continuación se despidieron y por fin salieron del escenario, dejando a la chica con un profundo sentimiento de vacío. Hubiera deseado quedarse ahí por siempre, pero ahora, de la nada, ya no estaban y ella tenía que regresar nuevamente a aquella casa sofocante a la cual tenía que llamar "hogar", aquél lugar en el que se sentía un ave enjaulada.

La gente comenzaba a retirarse pero ella se había quedado unos momentos ahí, sentada, simplemente perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos, ahora que ése simpático monito, que respondía al nombre de Luffy, no se encontraba presente, podía empezar a respirar de manera más normal, ahora que su cabeza se encontraba más fría, estaba empezando a analizar sus propios sentimientos, los cuales le costaba demasiado controlar. Sentía su orgullo gravemente herido al saber que su estúpido primo tenía razón, pero no quería decírselo, resultaría bastante vergonzoso perder la apuesta de manera tan fácil, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, sin duda alguna cuando éste despertara, sus hermanas le contarían que ella se quedó ahí por cuenta propia.

Sin nada más que hacer, se levantó de su asiento, miró a su alrededor un poco más para después tomar su abrigo y salir del lugar con la misma elegancia con la que entro, cuando estuvo fuera pudo sentir el aire helado sobre su piel, por lo cual se abrigo, miró a su alrededor, observando la profunda obscuridad que invadía aquella noche, la cual estaba ya muy entrada, y por primera vez ,su cerebro reacciono, era peligroso regresar a esas horas, más siendo tan hermosa. Al darse cuenta de aquello, se tapo el rostro con la capucha del abrigo y empezó a caminar un tanto temerosa.

No pudo avanzar demasiado cuando una mano la jalo hacia un callejón que estaba junto al bar, en donde se encontraba la salida trasera. Su corazón volvió a agitarse de sobre manera al ver a un hombre robusto, alto, que la miraba con ojos de depravado sexual.

\- Te vi ahí dentro, preciosura. Sin embargo, no me había acercado por aquél extraño hombre de cabellos verdes, pero... Ahora que no está, vamos a divertirnos un rato.

La mujer lo vio ahora llena de odio, definitivamente los hombres eran unos seres despreciables, asquerosos, no podía creer que hubiera estado fijándose en uno, en ése momento, todos sus rencores salieron a flote, recordándole porque detestaba a los varones. Ella solo se había asustado por la impresión del momento, pero no era ninguna mujer débil, la habían hecho entrenarse en defensa personal desde pequeña ya que, al ser hija del hombre que tenía una de las empresas más grandes de Japón, acostumbraban a hacer intentos de secuestro con ella, para sobornos, razón por la que, ella y sus hermanas, habían sido prácticamente obligadas a aprender a defenderse; Con eso en mente estuvo a punto de noquear al hombre que la tenía presa pero la voz de alguien la detuvo.

\- ¡Déjala en paz!

Hancock vio con sorpresa como aquél chiquillo, que había estado observando toda la noche, corría hacia ella y apartaba a su opresor de un solo golpe, fuerte y certero, en el rostro, el hombre indignado había querido atacar a Luffy con un tubo de metal que había recogido del piso, pero éste lo esquivo con facilidad para volver a golpearlo, logrando que éste huyera del lugar.

Había sido casualidad que el menor de los Monkey se encontrara por ahí, la verdad es que terminada la presentación se había apresurado a cambiarse, le habían agradecido a Nami y querían ir a celebrar a algún lado pero él no se encontraba con muchas ganas, de manera que, les había dicho que en otra ocasión sería, siendo así el primero en salir del lugar, en el cual ignoro por completo las quejas de Zoro, con quien se supone tenía que regresar.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Luffy al ver que la mujer no reaccionaba.

\- Ah... Sí, yo hubiera podido deshacerme de él sola. - Contesto de manera algo grosera al estar demasiado nerviosa como para dirigirle la mirada, arrepintiéndose al instante por ser tan brusca siempre.

Zoro no había tardado en salir tras del menor para que pudieran regresar a casa junto a Robin, Tashigi y Chopper, quienes habían ido a ver la presentación. Cuando salió por la puerta trasera lo menos que se esperaba es ver al chico junto a una preciosidad de mujer, tenía ganas de hacerle toda clase de preguntas pero en lugar de eso simplemente pregunto.

\- Luffy, ¿Nos vamos ya?

\- Ahh... Ve tú, yo la voy a acompañar a su casa.

Esa respuesta sorprendió tanto a Roronoa como a Boa, sin embargo nadie negó nada, el hombre estaba acostumbrado a los actos bondadosos de su amigo y la mujer no iba a rechazar una oferta caballerosa como esa. Aunque bien, podía tratarse de otro pervertido intentando tenderle una trampa, pero por alguna razón ella no sentía malas intenciones en el morocho.

A continuación Luffy, comenzó a caminar tranquilamente mientras balanceaba su cuerpo de un lado a otro, comenzando a tararear una curiosa canción, aunque a diferencia de cuando estaba arriba del escenario, ahora desafinaba muchas partes a propósito, para agregarle un tono divertido. Después de unos 3 pasos, al ver que no le seguían, volteo nuevamente su cuerpo para mirar a la chica, a la cual, después de regalarle otra deslumbrante sonrisa, agarro de la muñeca para que lo siguiera, a lo que ésta nuevamente se sonrojo.

De esa manera, desaparecieron entre la obscura noche, caminando uno frente al otro, la mujer no podía siquiera articular palabra, nunca en la vida había dejado que un chico se atreviera siquiera a intentar tocarla, pero lo más extraño es que, en ése momento, aquel contacto no le parecía nada desagradable, las calles estaban bastante vacías pero ella ya no sentía temor, la suave voz del muchacho, quien seguía tarareando, era demasiado tranquilizante, continuaron así por unos minutos cuando el de pronto se detuvo, ocasionando que ella chocara con la espalda masculina.

-Oye... No se ni donde vives, y no has hablado nada... Así que...

-Ah... Sí, lo siento.

Hancock pudo por fin recuperar la postura, nuevamente saco a flote su actitud arrogante, intentando alzar nuevamente esa barrera que ponía sola para que no se le acercaran. De esa forma, tomo la delantera, mientras se deshacía del agarre del chico, el menor no se quejo en lo absoluto, simplemente se dedico a seguirla. Ella intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no volver a flaquear, pero le estaba resultando demasiado difícil ya que él no dejaba de observarla con esos enormes ojos expresivos a la vez que empezaba a rodearla mientras caminaba como si estuviera examinándola. Quería reclamarle, no le gustaba para nada la sensación de ser observada de aquella manera y ésta vez no era porque le repugnara la acción, si no que, el tener la completa atención de Luffy, comenzaba a hacer que, el frenético palpitar de su corazón, volviera a agitarse.

La peli negra, después de unos instantes, no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, sin más, comenzó a ver a aquel monito quien aún seguía invadiendo su espacio personal, él tenía marcado en su rostro una expresión de enorme curiosidad, casi se echa a reír cuando vio como de vez en cuando el chiquillo daba señales de haber entendido algo mientras anotaba mentalmente los detalles, verdaderamente, no podía despegar su mirada de los ojos chocolate del contrario, eran bastante grandes, expresivos y hermosos, podía ver a través de ellos una enorme inocencia, a parte tenían un inusual brillo que le hacía preguntarse si lo llevaba todo el tiempo.

Tan perdida estaba en eso que no se dio cuenta cuando él se detuvo un momento para observar las estrellas, las cuales se veían preciosas en ésa ocasión, tal vez fuera mera coincidencia o fuera parte del destino que les regalaba aquella preciosa vista, como un regalo por haberse encontrado.

\- Esto es genial - Susurro.

La mujer serpiente, al escuchar esto, dirigió su mirada hacia el mismo lugar que el niño veía, impresionándose de igual manera por el paisaje, después de todo casi nunca salía de aquella enorme mansión, un montón de sensaciones nuevas comenzaban a correrle la sangre, lo cual encendía levemente la chispa de adrenalina que llevaba dormida hace ya varios años.

\- Son hermosas - Continuo Luffy. - Como tú - Contesto de manera sincera, sin ponerse a pensar en lo que sus palabras podían causar en su acompañante.

Ella se petrifico por un momento, todo el tiempo se la pasaba presumiendo de sus atributos como mujer con gran orgullo, había escuchado ése alago una y tantas veces que ya era algo realmente cotidiano, y aún así, esas simples palabras, pronunciadas de aquella manera tan gentil, habían logrado tocarla de una manera especial; No podía creer que estuviera teniendo todo tipo de reacciones por una persona a la que hace nada había conocido, era algo que no podía permitirse, toda su vida se había regañado mentalmente, había sido fuerte para no sentir fijación hacia el genero contrario, lo cual realmente no había sido demasiado difícil dado que no había encontrado a alguien que valiera la pena, hasta había llegado a pensar que el único amor que sentiría en la vida sería por sus hermanas y por sí misma.

Tenía tantos deseos de comportarse como siempre, de hablar en la manera altanera, grosera y despreocupada con la que siempre alejaba a todos y sin embargo, había otra parte que se negaba rotundamente a tratarlo a él así, sentía un miedo inminente de que éste pudiera odiarla, pero aquello solo hacía que otra serie de preguntas invadiera su cabeza, ¿Por qué se preocupaba de lo que un desconocido pudiera pensar de ella?, esa no era ella, esa no era Boa Hancock. Al tener eso último en cabeza, se armo de valor, para poner a prueba al muchacho, de forma que habló de una manera bastante grosera.

\- Puedo irme sola, no sé porque me acompañas, ¡Qué molesto!

Se arrepintió al instante, pero ella no era alguien que se retractara una vez había abierto la boca, no es que quisiera hablarle de esa manera, no es que quisiera alejar a quien le había brindado su bondad, simplemente actuaba todo el tiempo en una manera para poder auto protegerse, acostumbraba alejar a los demás para que, de ésa forma, no pudiera encariñarse realmente con alguien, de niña le habían hecho mucho daño y ahora sentía miedo de volver a pasar por eso, de manera que solía evitar cualquier acercamiento ya que ella era sentimentalmente débil, aunque demostrara lo contrario.

\- Hummm, ¿Te molesto? - Escucho al menor responder de manera un tanto despreocupada lo cual provocó que ella lo mirara. - De todas maneras, lo hago porque quiero, así que no sientas pena, no me molesta.

Ella se sorprendió de sobre manera, ¿Él había leído a través de su falsa faceta?, esa era la otra razón por la que había dicho lo anterior, no quería significar una carga, o que él hiciera eso solo por su deber de ayudar.

\- ¿Cómo supiste?

\- Shishishi... Desde que te vi desde el escenario pude adivinar que eres alguien a quien le gusta esconder sus sentimientos bajo falsas facetas.

\- ¿He?, ¿Cómo es eso posible?

\- Mmmm... Realmente no lo sé, puedo hacerlo desde que era un crío, Sabo, Ace y Zoro dicen que es algo así como mi habilidad especial - Comenzó a reír. - Ah... - Continuo al ver la cara de confusión de la peli negra - Sabo y Ace son mis hermanos, y Zoro es mi mejor amigo, el chico del que me despedí hace un momento.

\- Ya veo...

\- ¿Tú tienes hermanos?

\- Tengo 2 hermanas menores y un molesto primo, quien es un admirador tuyo, solo hizo falta que los escuchara una vez para que se volviera loco. - Sonrió suavemente al recordar a Bartolomeo, era gracias a él por el cual estaba pasando un momento tan placentero.

\- ¡Claro, somos geniales!

De ésa manera se rompió un poco el hielo y ambos comenzaron a conversar de manera animada, entre risa y risa, atravesaban la ciudad a pasos lentos, con aquellas hermosas estrellas como únicos testigos, él comenzó a relatar brevemente sus ambiciones, la razón por la que quiso volverse famoso, la manera en la que admiraba a Akagami, la razón por la que el símbolo de la banda era un sombrero de paja, ella por su parte escuchaba maravillada, a diferencia de su vida la de él parecía ser bastante emocionante, ella deseaba poder llegar a tener algo igual, algo con que ambicionarse, desde antes de que naciera su destino ya había sido sellado por esos dos monstruos a los que tenía que llamar padres. Después de un rato en el que él relatara cosas sobre su vida le había dado por fin oportunidad a ella de relatar la suya, sin embargo, ésta no dijo gran cosa, se concentró simplemente en hablar sobre las ocurrencias de sus queridas hermanas, en su relación con la anciana Nyon, claramente no quería tocar el tema sobre su posición social pero esto fue imposible al toparse con las rejas metálicas que la hacían darse cuenta de que estaba ahora de vuelta en su cárcel.

Luffy no tardó en sorprenderse al ver la enorme propiedad en la cual vivía la mujer, ella parecía bastante avergonzada, no había tardado en intentar darle explicaciones incoherentes, él no entendía porque lo hacía, no era normal que alguien se sintiera avergonzado de poseer propiedades y dinero, o por lo menos, era algo que él no entendía al no pertenecer al mismo mundo, aunque eso era algo que nunca le había importado, él no juzgaba por el status, el se guiaba simplemente por los sentimientos de la gente.

\- No deberías de avergonzarte de quien eres. - Contesto tranquilo. - Después de todo, lo que te hace quien eres está aquí. - En un rápido movimiento, señalo con el dedo pulgar su propio corazón, ella ante aquello simplemente volvió a reír, definitivamente él era especial.

Se quedaron un momento más platicando frente a la entrada, ella no se animaba a entrar, el camino a casa se le había hecho demasiado corto, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ése encuentro durara toda la vida, deseaba escapar en ése mismo momento con aquel chico desconocido que había aparecido de un momento a otro en su vida, sin embargo eso no podía ser, tenía que entrar pronto antes de que se preocuparan por ella, más de lo que seguramente ya estaban.

Miró nuevamente el interior de la mansión mientras tocaba el timbre de manera pesada, al momento que se despedía del chico, éste simplemente la despidió agitando su mano, y ella en un impulso, no pudo evitar besar la mejilla del menor mientras le decía:

\- Mi nombre es Hancock – Para después correr dentro de la propiedad, totalmente apenada, perdiéndose entre el inmenso jardín.

El pequeño mugiwara, por su parte, no pudo hacer más que quedarse en su lugar unos momentos, totalmente pasmado, mientras un pronunciado sonrojo comenzaba a colorear sus mejillas, esa era la primera vez ,en toda su vida, que estaba empezando a tener los "síntomas del enamoramiento", hasta el momento, todas las chicas para él habían sido algo neutro, las había considerado igual que los hombres, simplemente como amigas, nunca había entendido las constantes pláticas que sus hermanos solían soltarle acerca de las relaciones, él simplemente rodaba los ojos y los ignoraba cuando querían hablarle sobre chicas, citas, u otras cosas que él nunca había querido saber. Pero en ése momento, todas esas pláticas, retumbaban dentro de su cabeza de un momento a otro, no es como si estuviera 100% seguro de que el "querer" a alguien fuera de ésa forma, simplemente se había sentido bien todo ése transcurso en el que acompaño a la mujer.

\- Hancock... - Susurro, mientras llevaba su mano a su mejilla para después sonreír y hacer el viaje de regreso casa, mientras nuevamente comenzaba a tararear al momento que daba leves saltos.

La mujer serpiente ya se encontraba dentro de la residencia, con el rostro totalmente colorado, respiraba de manera agitada mientras su cabeza la regañaba mentalmente por haber actuado por mero impulso, ¿Qué pensaría él?, ¿Qué haría?, ¿Habría pensado que era rara?, bueno... No es que fuera algo realmente grave, solo había sido un beso en la mejilla, ¿Verdad?, ¿Verdad?, no pudo seguir pensando cuando vio a sus hermanas correr hacia ella para abrazarla de manera sobre protectora a la vez que gritaban.

\- ¡Anee-sama!, ¿Dónde estabas?, ¿Estás bien?, ¿No estas herida? - Hancock ladeo la cabeza confundida, no pensó que se hubiera tardado tanto en volver, para ella solo habían sido unos instantes. Estaba a punto de contestar pero una nueva voz la interrumpió, se trataba de Bartolomeo, quien la miraba con una mirada desaprobatoria.

\- ¡Dónde estabas, tonta!

\- ¿Tonta, tonta?, ¡Te voy a... - Se detuvo al ver como la mirada del peli verde se endurecía demostrando que ésta vez hablaba enserio.

\- ¡Pudo haberte pasado algo!-

\- Pe... Pero... Un amable chico me acompaño.

\- ¿Un chico?, ¡Qué tal si era un acosador!

\- E... Era Luffy... El vocalista de la banda que admiras.

-¡Luffy-senpai te acompaño! - La expresión del chico cambio por completo mientras se formaban unos corazones en sus ojos - Bien hecho Anee-sama - Contesto con una voz afeminada mientras daba vueltas alrededor de ella.

\- ¡Bartolomeo, como puedes decir eso!, ¡No sabes nada de ése tal Luffy! - Regañaron ambas hermanas.

\- Es obvio que Luffy-senpai no es una mala persona, lo supe desde el momento en que les seguí.

Las tres mujeres vieron al extraño sujeto como si se tratara de una plaga, el que ahora les estuviera revelando aquello resultaba ser algo bastante perturbador y repugnante, Hancock aprovecho para encerrarse en su habitación mientras sus hermanas seguían intentando hacer entrar en razón al chico fanboy, ella en ése momento no estaba de humor como para escucharlos, de hecho, lo único que quería, era intentar dormir, estaba agotada y no tenía apetito como para cenar. Entrando en la habitación lo primero que hizo fue empezar a despojarse de su ropa para colocarse un blusón sencillo color rosado, para después tumbarse en su cama para intentar conciliar el sueño, mientras la imagen de aquel chiquillo seguía presente en su mente.

* * *

Ace y Sabo estaban volviéndose locos, no habían podido asistir esa noche a escuchar a su hermanito porque habían estaba ocupados trabajando, era algo decepcionante siendo ellos tan atentos con el menor, sin embargo, ése no era el caso en ése momento. Habían esperado pacientemente la llegada de Luffy para poder cenar juntos, sin embargo, después de unos instantes, vieron a Zoro regresar solo, lo cual había hecho que su sentido de "hermanos sobre protectores" se activara al máximo, el chico por alguna razón no había querido darles detalles, parecía como si estuviera disfrutando de algo al esconderles hacia donde se había marchado, razón de más por la que estaban aún más angustiados.

Ace caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala, cual león enjaulado mientras intentaba pensar a donde se habría podido ir el chico, sin embargo era imposible ya que él era demasiado impredecible, tenía una Déficit de Atención severa, por lo que sabía perfectamente que bien podía haberse ido solamente por encontrar algún insecto extraño que quisiera capturar. Sabo por su parte se la pasaba lanzando maldiciones al aire, lanzando queja tras queja de todo lo que Luffy siempre los hacía angustiar cual mamá gallina preocupada por sus polluelos.

Eran alrededor de las 12:20 cuando el menor se digno a aparecer por la puerta principal como si nada hubiera pasado, los mayores estaban a punto de lanzarse hacia él para comenzar con una orden de preguntas, sin embargo, él entró cual rayo directo hacia la cocina para poder devorar lo que se le cruzara en el camino debido al hambre voraz que estaba sufriendo.

\- ¡Luffy! - Gritaron ambos cuando vieron que los ignoraba.

\- ¿Fhe dscucede? (Traducción: ¿Qué sucede?) - Contesto el chico cuando se vio observado mientras tenía enormes pedazos de carne en su boca que apenas si podía masticar.

Inmediatamente, comenzaron a regañarle como si de un niño de 5 años se tratara, ambos al unísono hablaban como si se trataran de sus padres. Preguntas como...

\- ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? - Preguntaba nuestro querido Rubio.

\- ¡A donde diablos te metiste! - Le seguía el pecoso en modo de regaño.

El morocho por su parte, simplemente seguía comiendo a la vez que arqueaba las cejas, poniendo su típico rostro de enfado, sus hermanos siempre eran así con él, no era culpa de Luffy el ser tan extremadamente consentido, después de todo, desde siempre, ellos habían sido de esa manera, misma razón por la que él odiara en gran medida que lo regañaran. Todo estaba perfecto desde que le cumplían sus caprichos, solían comprarle lo que quisiera simplemente haciendo un simple gesto de "por favor", sin embargo, lo malo era cuando estos entraban en sus papeles de "mamá" y "papá", él ya tenía 17 años, podía llegar un tanto tarde, no era ningún debilucho, sin embargo porque sus hermanos insistían tanto en querer excluirlo del mundo exterior, ¿Acaso solo eran unos celosos extremos que temían que se les arrebatara su pequeña joya?, eso podía ser cierto.

\- ¡Ahhh, cállense! - Contesto frustrado por fin, dejándolos hablar solos mientras subía a su cuarto cerrando con seguro tras de sí, no sin antes, llenar sus mejillas con una enorme porción de alimento como si fuera una ardilla.

Ace y Sabo se miraron mutuamente con una gotita de sudor en la sien, nuevamente habían provocado que el menor se encaprichara con ellos, era cierto que cuando se ponían así realmente sus acciones se basaban en puros impulsos, pero, es que no podían evitarlo, ése niño era un despistado de primera y, como ya se había mencionado, desde aquél momento en que lo atacaron esos bandidos, dejándole aquella cicatriz en su rostro se sintieron como unas enormes basura de hermanos; Si Akagami no hubiera estado con él en ése momento, quien sabe que es lo que le hubiera pasado, esa era razón suficiente por la que ahora estuvieran tan encima de él.

El morocho, ya en su cuarto, se dedico a analizar su desordenada habitación, estaba algo cansado después de la magnifica interpretación de aquella noche, pero no tenía sueño, aún tenía muchas dudas acerca de los nuevos sentimientos que había comenzado a sentir. Había querido preguntarle a sus hermanos cuando llego pero debido a la actitud fastidiosa de estos, no había podido hacerlo. Pensando en aquello, infló sus mejillas haciendo un puchero.

Su estomago rugió indicándole que lo que había "picado", no había sido suficiente para llenar su estomago de vaca, sin embargo, ya no quería volver a bajar después de haberlos dejado ahí, tenía su orgullo después de todo, y él no había hecho absolutamente nada malo para que lo regañaran.

Restándole importancia se dedico a dejarse perder entre sus pensamientos, tenía que agradecerle nuevamente a Nami por haberles conseguido pasar una estupenda noche, y tenía que hablar con Zoro, después de todo se había ido por su cuenta, lo bueno es que éste estaba acompañado porque de no ser el caso en ése momento él se encontraría en Paris en ése momento; Soltó una carcajada al pensar en eso para después intentar imaginar que es lo que estaría haciendo el cabeza de musgo.

* * *

Roronoa se encontraba en su cuarto entrenando, tenía unas pesas enormes con las cuales hacía sentadillas, la ventana del cuarto estaba abierta dejando de ésta manera que si algún ojo curioso en el exterior quisiera observarlo, pudiera hacerlo con libertad. Después de unas cuantas repeticiones, empezó a preguntarse si su amigo ya habría regresado a su hogar, lo cual le hizo pensar en aquella preciosidad que lo había estado acompañando cuando éste decidiera marcharse.

A él no le había impresionado demasiado que Luffy se marchara con una chica, si hubiera sido el cejas de espiral lo más probable es que se hubiera hecho ideas extrañas, pero él conocía a su amigo de toda la vida, sabía que era un ser completamente asexual, o eso es por lo menos lo que le había demostrado siempre, de manera que supuso que había pasado algo para que éste quisiera acompañarla, no era algo muy fuera de lo común, sin embargo, la razón por la que no había querido decirle a los hermanos D. acerca de ése acontecimiento había sido, meramente, por diversión propia. Ellos eran unos completos raritos cuando de su pequeño tesoro se traaba, empezaban a tomar papeles extraños, además de que quería guardar un poco el secreto de que éste se había ido con una mujer ya que sabía a la perfección lo celosos que estos eran.

Algunas chicas habían estado alrededor de Luffy y siempre habían sido estos los que quisieran analizarla para asegurarse cuales eran las intenciones exactas para con el chico, lo cual resultaba ser demasiado cómico, hasta ahora no habían aceptado a ninguna mujer por su miedo a que quisieran apartar al chiquillo de su lado, bueno... Quién hacía más esto era Ace, porque Sabo, resultaba ser un tanto más comprensivo en esos aspectos, sin embargo, el pecoso celaba absolutamente a todos, incluso cuando él comenzó a formar amistad con mugiwara, hubo unos días al principio en el que sintió que lo seguían, inmediatamente notó que un chico unos años mayor que él se la pasaba analizándolo con mucho interés, más adelante se entero de que era el hermano mayor de su amigo y más adelante se entero de que era porque temía que quisiera robarse el "cariño" de su hermanito, lo cual le había resultado muy patético y no se había contenido en hacérselo saber, por supuesto era un completo placer molestarlo; su "capitán", manera en la que luego llamaba al chico ya que de niños solían jugar a ser piratas, le había comentado después que Ace también había celado en su momento a Shanks, mostrándole a Roronoa nuevamente lo extraño que era ése sujeto, ¡Hasta había veces en las que celaba al mismísimo Sabo!

De manera distraída, volteo la mirada para ver si lograba ver al menor paseándose por las calles, o intentar adivinar si ya había regresado sin embargo con lo que se topo es con un destello rosado que desapareció al instante, lo cual lo desconcertó unos instantes.

\- Debió ser mi imaginación.

Escondida tras unos botes de basura, se encontraba una pequeña acosadora que había seguido al chico todo el transcurso desde el bar a la casa para averiguar donde vivía, podía dar algo de miedo, pero había esperado demasiado tiempo para volver a verlo y no dejaría que una oportunidad tan jugosa se le escapara.

\- Perona, vámonos de una vez - Habló la voz masculina de su padre, quien había llegado por fin a recogerla en su auto, después de que ésta le dijera su ubicación en una sencilla llamada telefónica. - ¿Qué haces hasta acá?

\- Me perdí. - Mintió.

Mihawk comenzó a dar marcha al auto negro, dirigiéndose a su casa, mientras su hija se acostaba en el asiento trasero, jugueteando con los tantos peluches que solía tener, él estaba un poco enojado porque la peli rosa se hubiera expuesto a estar sola a tan altas horas de la noche, sin embargo, no tenía humor demasiado para comenzar una pelea en ése momento, de manera que simplemente se enfocó en la carretera. Ya se encargaría de cuestionarla la mañana siguiente, con lujo de detalle, por el momento, lo único que le importaba, es que estuviera a salvo.

\- Kumashi... - La escuchó susurrar entre risas a lo cual un nuevo enojo nació en el hombre al recordar a aquél hombre que había derrotado hace algunos años, el que se había atrevido a poner las manos encima de su querida hija, olvidando por completo que había sido ella quien se le lanzó al hombre.

 **Continuara...**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Tomo-chan: Yeeeeei, espero que te haya gustado aunque tu fuerte es el LuNa, gracias por hacer la revisión de mis caps antes de subirlos jajaja.**

 **Oztal: Créeme que yo también esperaba el encuentro de Luffy y Hancock, de hecho, si no tuviera fuerza de voluntad, lo hubiera querido agregar desde el primer capitulo jajajaja, pero me contuve.**

 **miree3D2Y: Chan chan chaaaan, por fin te lo traigo, espero haber cumplido tus expectativas con el ansiado encuentro.**

 **StArLoRdMac2: Owww... No sabes como me alegro tú comentario, cuando lo leí me subiste el ánimo de inmediato, me alegro que te haya gustado como agregue a Perona, el que haya hecho a Bartolomeo primo de las chicas, me gustan los comentarios extensos como los que me mandaste, muchas gracias.**


	8. Trabajo y más trabajo

**Capítulo 7.**

 **Trabajo y más trabajo.**

Eran alrededor de las 12:00 del día y nuestro querido monito se encontraba aún dormido, totalmente desparramado sobre su cama, las sabanas apenas si le cubrían, dejando al descubierto su perfecto abdomen, tenía una camisa sencilla color blanca desabotonada, se había puesto lo primero que encontró para dormir, pero ni siquiera le había dado importancia a vestirse adecuadamente, porque a decir verdad, él prefería dormir con poca ropa, a veces incluso se dormía en calzoncillos.

La única razón por la que Ace y Sabo no habían entrado ya, a despertar al menor, es porque era un domingo, además de que sabían que su atolondrado hermanito estaría agotado después de aquél concierto. Zoro ya les había contado todo detalle del evento la noche anterior, antes de que éste se fuera a su casa y, en verdad les hubiera fascinado poder asistir, pero era una verdadera lástima que las cosas no hubieran resultado como era debido.

Después de unos 15 minutos, el chico por fin se digno a despertar, tenía el cabello completamente desordenado, los ojos somnolientos, y un delgado hilo de saliva caía por su labio inferior. Miró a su alrededor un poco desorientado, para después fijar su mirada en el pequeño reloj que tenía en una mesita que se encontraba al lado de la cama, para después soltar un enorme bostezo y meterse a la ducha a pasos lentos, con una flojera palpable en sus acciones.

No se apresuró a bañarse, dejaba que el agua caliente cayera sobre su cuerpo y relajara sus músculos, mientras estaba en eso no pudo evitar que su mente comenzara a divagar, podía recordar a la perfección cada una de las facciones de la hermosa mujer que había conocido la noche anterior, después de todo la estuvo observando todo el camino. Ella era demasiado alta, más con esos tacones de punta que tanto le gustaban usar, su largo y espeso cabello negro se veía demasiado suave y se había visto tentado a tocarlo pero se contuvo, su piel se veía tan suave e hidratada, pero lo que más le había fascinado al chico eran esos hermosos ojos azulados de la mujer los cuales le intrigaban, había algo en ellos que demostraba... ¿Tristeza tal vez?, había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención, era algo similar como cuando conoció a Zoro, la razón por la que él había sido tan insistente en volverse su amigo era porque podía ver como el chico, cargaba con una serie de pesares, sin embargo ése sentimiento era a la vez diferente, claramente tenía unas ganas enormes de conocerla más a fondo, y él ya se encargaría de saciar su curiosidad después.

Después de una media hora por fin se dispuso a salir, se secó el cuerpo y cabello de manera despreocupada para después salir del baño el cual estaba en una habitación continua a su cuarto, se paseo desnudo por su cuarto mientras buscaba sus prendas de vestir. No tardó nada en ponerse sus usuales pantalones pescadores junto con un chaleco rojo y sus sandalias. Cuando hubo terminado bajo a buscar algo para "desayunar".

Ace se encontraba desparramado en el sillón cambiando el canal de televisión con el control de manera despreocupada, el chiquillo lo vio pero no dijo nada, simplemente atravesó el pasillo sin hacer ruido para dirigirse hacia la cocina. Al parecer Dadán se encontraba limpiando en alguna otra parte de la casa, aunque tampoco es como que quisiera comer algo que ella preparara por el momento, no es que la mujer cocinara mal, lo que pasa es que ella solía ser demasiado sencilla, porque el cocinar no era una actividad que disfrutaba.

Buscó en el refrigerador para ver que podía obtener y para su buena suerte estaba su desayuno envuelto con papel plástico con una nota de Sabo, la cual decía que como no había querido despertarlo le había dejado su comida para que pudiera calentarla. Luffy sonrió de oreja a oreja, la comida de Sabo era de lo mejor que podía haber.

Cuando se sentó por fin para poder empezar a devorar su desayuno su hermano mayor ya se encontraba observándolo fijamente recargado en la pared, en una posición bastante arrogante para su gusto; Simplemente lo ignoró y comenzó a comer mientras intentaba pensar en alguna otra cosa, sin embargo, podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Ace quien parecía no tener intención de dejarlo tranquilo hasta obtener una buena explicación de porque había llegado tarde.

\- Lu...

Antes de que el pecoso pudiera articular palabra, el pequeño bufó molesto, tomó su plato de comida y salió de la cocina con su usual rostro de mocoso caprichoso. Aún seguía fastidiado porque lo quisieran regañar y si no estaba de humor ayer, tampoco lo estaba ahora.

\- Luffy, deja de ignorarme, maldito crío, ¿Dónde diablos estabas anoche?

\- Dónde sea que estuve, es cosa mía.

El mayor se estaba muriendo de ganas de molerlo a golpes ahí mismo para obligarlo a hablar, al fin y al cabo que Sabo no estaba, él se había ido temprano en la mañana para dirigirse a su trabajo en donde era empleado de una agradable mujer en una guardería. Ace se preguntaba una y otra vez como era posible que el rubio tuviera tanta paciencia para tratar con los niños, ya de por sí tenían que convivir a diario con ése maldito mocoso, caprichoso, hiperactivo, engreído, mimado, infantil y problemático... Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez era por ésa misma razón por la que Sabo era tan bueno cuidando a estos, Luffy le había ayudado a ganar experiencia.

\- Oye... - El pecoso se puso en frente del menor quien ya estaba a punto de hacer otra rabieta. - Entiendo que ya tienes la edad para pasear por la calle a gusto, pero ponte en nuestro lugar. ¿Cómo te sentirías si fuera tan tarde y ninguno de nosotros diera señal de vida?, no te pido que no salgas, pero por favor avísanos.

El morocho menor ante aquello, por fin se calmó, después de todo lo que él decía era cierto, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza llamarlos, era cierto que no le hubiera costado nada, así que, debido a que Ace, a diferencia de la vez pasada, ahora le había explicado de manera calmada y sin gritos, por fin volvió a la normalidad.

\- Acompañé a una chica a su casa, porque la estaban acosando. - Respondió por fin.

\- Huuummm... Ya veo, entonces está bien, pero para la próxima avisa. - Respondió el hombre mientras se rascaba la nuca. - Y... ¿Te pidió algo?

Luffy se soltó a carcajadas ante lo último, nuevamente su hermano ya había comenzado con sus celos irracionales, siempre lo hacía, ante cualquier "amenaza", y él, claramente se apresuraba a negarlo en todas las ocasiones, aunque en ésta, no estaba del todo seguro de que es lo que había ocurrido.

\- Nada, de nada. - Respondió una vez dando el tema por muerto, y aunque el mayor le hubiera gustado preguntar más, no lo hizo por temor a que se volviera a enojar. - Por cierto, ¿No deberías andar trabajando?

\- Ammm... Le diré que me dio otro ataque de narcolepsia.

\- Ace... Deberías dejar de aprovechar de tu enfermedad.

En eso el celular de mugiwara vibro, por lo que rápidamente lo sacó, viendo como le había llegado un nuevo mensaje. Cuando lo abrió pudo ver que era de parte de Nami quien al parecer nuevamente los estaba convocando a una reunión en el Baratie, probablemente la razón de eso, era para conversar cosas sobre el concierto, o cosas similares, no estaba seguro. Lo único que tenía seguro es que ya estaba ansioso para llegar al restaurante y ordenar toda la comida que su estomago estuviera dispuesto a almacenar, a pesar de que acababa de comer lo que Sabo le dejó, eso no era suficiente.

Salió de la casa junto a su hermano, para después separarse ya que el Baratie se encontraba a tan solo unas calles de distancia, sin embargo el pecoso tenía que dirigirse a la estación del metro para poder llegar a su trabajo en un Host Club, en el cual, por cierto, la estrella principal era él. Lo cual era razón suficiente para que le dieran un enorme regaño cuando llegara al local, en donde seguramente su clientela ya estaría desesperada por su ausencia.

Llegando al restaurante, Luffy pudo ver a sus amigos ya reunidos, por lo que se apresuró a sentarse junto a ellos. El único que faltaba en llegar era Sanji, por lo que mientras llegaba se habían dispuesto a observar la carta para ordenar algo de comida; Lo que no se esperaban fue que la persona que los atendiera se tratara del mismo rubio al que supuestamente estaban esperando.

\- Sanji-Kun... ¿Trabajas aquí? - Preguntó Nami quien fue la que los había convocado en ése lugar, pero había resultado ser una mera coincidencia.

\- ¿Eres un mesero del amor?

\- Soy el segundo chef al mando. - Ladró molesto ante el comentario del marimo. - Mi viejo es el dueño del local.

\- Cocinero del amor entonces.

\- Tú... Eres un...

\- Woaaaaaa, ¡Ahora entiendo porque la comida que Sanji prepara es tan deliciosa! - Interrumpió Luffy antes de que esos dos pudieran comenzar a pelearse.

\- ¿Y tú cuando has probado la comida de Sanji? - Preguntó Usopp curioso, a lo cual el rubio comenzó a hacer señales exageradas de negación hacia el pequeño monito para que no le respondiera, sin embargo éste no le hizo caso.

\- Ah... Sanji, prepara mi almuerzo todos los días.

\- ¿Qué ése no era Sabo? - Cuestionó Zoro confundido.

\- Ah, me como ambos, shishishi...

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el cejas de espiral, a quién no se había tardado nada en que el rubor en su rostro comenzara a subir. Sabía que preparar el almuerzo para otro hombre era algo que él, en situaciones normales jamás haría, le parecía una idea demasiado extraña. Sin embargo teniendo en cuenta que Luffy fue la primera persona quien apreció su comida, y el hecho de que después de todo lo que en un principio se negara, había desarrollado un cierto cariño por el mocoso, por lo cual hacía una excepción por él.

\- Que Gay... - Susurro Zoro, causando la risa de todos sus amigos, a excepción de Luffy quien no había entendido el comentario.

\- ¡Yo amo a las mujeres! - Se apresuró a contestar molesto.

Después de ése pequeño incidente, el chico se apresuró a entregar la orden a uno de los empleados, para después avisarle a Zeff que estaría un momento charlando con sus amigos, éste no se negó, ya que estaba contento de que su estúpido hijo, por fin hubiera hecho compañía, en lugar de andar despreciando a todo mundo como solía hacer.

Cuando por fin estuvieron todos juntos, el primero en cuestionar a la mujer fue Franky, quien estaba demasiado ansioso por poder volver a la gloria, y más habiendo encontrado un grupo tan bueno. Ella no se hizo esperar más y comenzó a explicar todos los detalles del contrato estable que había logrado formular con el dueño del bar, para que pudieran presentarse todos los fines de semana, la paga era bastante aceptable, además de que había logrado sacar algo de provecho de la proposición.

\- Bueno... Y ahora lo importante, como saben, tengo que demostrarle a mi idiota padre del gran error que cometió al no dejarme ser su manager desde un inicio, de manera que desde hoy comenzare a repartir una serie de actividades diarias en las que comenzaremos a trabajar en la banda. Aquí tienen este horario, el cual me tome la molestia de sacar foto copias para que cada uno esté al tanto de lo que se debe de hacer. - Repartió las hojas a cada uno dejándolos sorprendidos, por la cantidad de lugares en los cuales ya les había conseguido una presentación. - Por cierto, las copias me las tienen que pagar. - Aclaro dejando que su ser tacaño hablara.

\- ¡Espera bruja! - Reclamó Zoro - Este horario es demasiado ajustado, ¡En qué diablos estás pensando!

\- ¡Si, Nami, ¿Acaso quieres matarnos? - Apoyó Usopp, asustado de solo echar una mirada rápida.

\- ¡A callar!, el objetivo de éste son dos. El primero es hacernos de un nombre lo más pronto posible, comenzar a hacernos conocidos, ¿Quieren ser famosos, no?, pues es necesario que las masas empiecen a conocer de nosotros. La otra razón por la que lo estoy haciendo de ésta manera, es para que ustedes empiecen a acostumbrarse a la atareada rutina que todo artista musical tiene que enfrentar. Todo esto es un juego de niños a comparación de cuando una buena compañía disquera quiera hacer un contrato con nosotros, además. Por Franky la situación está bien, ya que él es mayor, pero todos los demás son estudiantes, esa fue otra de las razones por la cual mi padre se negó a mi proposición, en las empresas musicales buscamos gente seria que pueda dedicarse a esto de lleno y al ser ustedes estudiantes puede haber ciertos impedimentos, debido a todas las obligaciones que implica la escuela, así que primero, tienen que demostrarme de lo que son capaces para que yo pueda volver a hacerle la propuesta a papá, muéstrenme cuanta determinación tienen y que son capaces de manejar ambas cosas.

\- ¡Nami-swaaaaan, eres genial e inteligente! - Gritó Sanji feliz, ante todo lo último, disfrutando demasiado la manera en la que dejó callado al marimo.

\- Esto no es nada. - Siguió Luffy, con una mirada de determinación total.

\- Esto es ¡Suuuuper! - Continuó Franky.

\- … Sí - Asintieron Zoro y Usopp quienes ya no tuvieron ninguna objeción.

\- Ahora bien, también tenemos, que idear de una vez por todas nuestro símbolo, ya decidimos el nombre de la banda, basados en el collar de Luffy, pero ahora tenemos que pensar en una marca que nos caracterice y que tenga el sombrero de paja como elemento principal.

\- Una calavera con un sombrero de paja como si fuera una bandera pirata. - Contestó Luffy despreocupadamente, obteniendo las miradas curiosas de sus amigos quienes le cuestionaban la razón. - El que nuestra banda se llame "Mugiwara Boys", fue gracias al amuleto que Shanks me regalo, lo cual en sí, es un homenaje a "Jolly Roger", ¿Saben que es Jolly Roger, no es así? - Espero unos momentos en los cuales la primera en negar fue Nami. - Es la manera en la que se llama a las banderas de los piratas. Shanks, siempre se la pasaba contándome historias fantásticas de aquellos guerreros del mar, los piratas eran algo que a él le fascinaban y pues, a mí me dejó el gusto por estos. Así que nuestra banda será un homenaje total hacia Jolly Roger, ya que estos fueron los que en primer lugar me inspiraron a convertirme en cantante, sin ellos yo no estaría aquí y no los hubiera reunido a todos ustedes.

Todos menos Zoro se sorprendieron ante la idea propuesta, después de todo pensaron que Luffy solo era un mocoso idiota, pero tal parece que hasta él podía tener sus momentos de brillantez, eso daba a relucir lo serio que era ése chico con respecto a sus sueños. A nadie le desagrado la idea de hacerse "piratas", la sola idea era bastante llamativa, ser conocidos como los piratas del sombrero del paja, eso sonaba realmente bien y tal vez, solo tal vez, la excitación ante hacerse conocer como piratas era porque en sus vidas pasadas, o en algún mundo alterno, lo fueron realmente.

La discusión, sobre las cuestiones del trabajo continuaron, mientras la comida ya estaba en la mesa, y todos comían a la vez que hablaban. Aquella reunión de "negocios", no tardó nada en convertirse una simple convivencia social con amigos, platicaban reían, logrando de ésa manera que el tiempo pasara volando. Mientras Zeff desde la cocina miraba ocasionalmente a su hijo, notando la sonrisa alegre que éste tenía, y no pudo evitar sentirse más calmado porque hace ya tanto tiempo que no veía a una sonrisa tan sincera en Sanji.

* * *

Ace ya se encontraba en su trabajo y como era de esperarse se había llevado un enorme regaño, él solía hacer siempre de las suyas y la única razón por la que no lo despedían, se debía a que él era la joya en ése lugar, la persona quien atraía a más clientela, razón de más por la que fuera la envidia de la mayoría de los trabajadores del lugar, cosa que a él realmente no le interesaba, él solo estaba trabajando por el bien de su hermanito, para poder terminar la Universidad de manera correcta y para darle un apoyo económico a Dragon quien los había criado.

Se había colocado un traje negro, bastante elegante, junto con una corbata roja, su cabello desordenado se lo había amarrado en una pequeña coleta algo suelta, dejando caer algunos mechones en su rostro, dejando una apariencia bastante seductora. Salió hacia su "escenario" de trabajo, en el cual ya se encontraban varias mujeres esperando su llegada, él se dirigió hacia ellas y de manera cortes se inclino para disculparse por su tardanza mientras de manera suave besaba sus manos, logrando que éstas se sonrojaran ante aquello y lo perdonaran de inmediato.

Aquél lugar, era bastante acogedor, había mesas, junto a sillones elegantes por todo el lugar, había inclusive un segundo piso, y habitaciones individuales, por si la clientela quería disfrutar de un momento más íntimo. Un Host era el lugar en donde las mujeres iban para recibir algo de compañía, las chicas que venían, eran generalmente chicas ricas, ya que los precios no eran para nada bajos, ellas venían para platicar, mientras los chicos a quienes ellas escogían se dedicaban a escuchar, a hablar de manera amable e incluso coqueta para hacerlas sentir bien. Misma razón por la que los "hostos", (Manera en la que se les llama a los chicos que ofrecen éste servicio) tienen que ser chicos atractivos y carismáticos que tengan la habilidad de atraer personas.

La manera en la que se manejaba aquél lugar era realmente sencilla; La mujeres entraban al lugar en el cual eran recibida por los hostos, en donde éstas escogían al chico de su preferencia pagando una tasa por entrar, las chicas a cambio de la compañía tenían claramente que pagar por sus bebidas y las de su acompañante, las cuales por cierto resultaban ser más caras de lo normal. Los cuartos individuales por otra parte costaban más caros, de manera que todo dependía de lo que las chicas estuvieran dispuestas a pagar. En algunos otros clubes, del mismo tipo, las chicas podían inclusive llegar a pasar por sexo, pero en ése lugar, aquello no estaba permitido, lo cual era un gran alivio para Ace, ya que ésa práctica le parecía algo realmente repugnante y si ese fuera un requisito no hubiera decidido trabajar en aquél lugar desde un principio.

Él había llegado a trabajar a aquél lugar, por la recomendación de unas cuantas personas, no es que a él realmente le llamara la atención trabajar en ése tipo de lugares pero, debido a su gran carisma, y bien parecido, había aceptado, claro que no tardaron en contratarlo, llevaba cerca de 2 años y medio trabajando en aquél lugar, y ya estaba de lo más acostumbrado. Aunque ser un hosto, tenía sus desventajas, ya que había veces en las que sus clientas los acosaban en la calle, y no podían arriesgarse a decirles nada, puesto que podrían perder clientela.

Ace se sentó rodeado de algunas chicas, éstas le hablaban de manera melosa, mientras comenzaban a contarles historias de sus aburridas vidas a lo cual éste simplemente les contestaba con una enorme sonrisa, estas ya habían comenzado a pedir bebidas.

De pronto una chica de cabello de cabello largo, lacio, color rosa pálido y ojos azules entró al bar, el pecoso la notó de inmediato y tuvo que callarse un quejido. Se trataba de Jewelry Bonney, una chica, de buen status social, que se había encaprichado con él, lo venía a buscar por lo menos 3 o hasta 4 veces por semana, era una muy buena clienta, pero resultaba ser algo pesada, su actitud era bastante masculina, pero eso no es lo que le molestaba, si no el hecho de que solía tener una actitud un tanto agresiva, siempre quería apresarlo, como si fuera de su propiedad, y lo malo de ése trabajo era, que el cliente siempre tenía la razón, por lo cual siempre tenía que mantener su imborrable sonrisa, y soportar cada una de las exigencias de ésa egocéntrica mujer, quien por cierto ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia él.

* * *

Sabo se encontraba jugando con unos cuantos niños, dos pequeñas lo tenían agarrado de cada una de su manos, mientras lo jalaban de un lado para otro, éste simplemente se dejaba hacer, a él le fascinaban los niños, esa era la razón por la que había querido trabajar en una guardería, era demasiado paciente y los pequeños por su parte lo adoraban.

Los niños siempre se habían sentido seguros al lado del rubio, tal vez fuera por la personalidad tranquila y cálida que éste poseía, las pequeñas por su parte siempre se la pasaban peleándose entre ellas diciendo que en el futuro se casarían con Sabo, lo cual al mayor, le causaba nada más que gracia.

Él a diferencia de Ace, había encontrado ése trabajo tranquilo y más "sano", según su juicio, él realmente se había negado cuando el mayor había llegado con la extraña idea de hacerse parte de un excéntrico host club de la ciudad, sabía que él tenía sus razones, y sabía que esos lugares era simplemente para hacer compañía a aquellas mujeres que les hacía falta un poco de cariño, cosa que, en lo personal, él no entendía para nada. ¿Por qué alguien pagaría por estar con un completo desconocido?, vaya que la juventud en ésos tiempos tenía un problema hormonal demasiado grande.

Los pequeños lo volvieron a jalonear, regresándolo a su realidad, salieron momentáneamente al patio en el cual se encontraba la caja de arena junto a un montón de juguetes esparcidos, ahí se detuvieron las pequeñas para después comenzar a juguetear invitando al rubio a unirse, quién no se negó en ningún momento. Jugar de ésa manera le recordaba a su querido hermano cuando estaba más pequeño.

\- Sabo-kun, ¿Siempre vas a trabajar aquí? - Preguntó una de las niñas.

\- No, yo quiero ser profesor, pero primero tengo que terminar con mis estudios.

\- ¡Sabo-sensei! - Gritaron ambas pequeñas al unísono, lanzándose a sus brazos entre risas, a lo que él sonrió enternecido.

De pronto se levantó cuando, en la entrada pudo divisar a una chica, de cabello corto, color castaño claro, no era muy alta y tenía facciones suaves, traía puesto una falda blanca, con una blusa con olanes color rosa, traía unas pulseras sencillas, junto con un collar de oro, con un bonito adorno de un pajarillo. Se trataba de Koala, la novia de Sabo, quién había venido a visitarlo en su trabajo, y de paso, ayudarle un poco, por lo que él se dirigió hacia ella rápidamente a recibirla, con un lindo tono rosado en sus mejillas, y es que... Cuando Koala estaba presente, él se volvía un tanto tímido y torpe, de lo mucho que la quería.

* * *

Los chicos por fin habían terminado con su reunión, Sanji obviamente se había quedado para seguir ayudando en el restaurante, mientras los demás se esparcían, yendo cada uno por su lado. Zoro por su parte, se encontraba curioso ahora que por fin estaba a solas con Luffy. De manera que sin ningún pudor se apresuró a preguntarle acerca de aquella mujer con la que se había marchado.

El morocho por su parte lo miró un tanto curioso al principio, sin embargo, no se tardó en contestar, logrando que de ésa manera el peli verde por fin se enterara de que la razón por la que su amigo la había acompañado era porque había visto como la habían intentado atacar, lo cual no era de sorprender teniendo en cuenta la manera tan provocativa en la que ésa mujer vestía.

A continuación Luffy le empezó a comentar, todos los sucesos que se dieron a continuación, le describió la personalidad de la mujer, toda su apariencia, pequeños detalles de su rostro que había notado, el paisaje de estrellas, entre otras tantas cosas, cosa que, a Zoro le estaba comenzando a desconcertar demasiado, sabía que ése monito siempre se había destacado por observar fijamente a las personas y darse cuenta de cualquier mínimo detalle, pero era la primera y única vez en la que lo había visto tan entusiasmado al hablar de alguien del género contrario, logrando así que se despertara aún más su curiosidad.

Si Luffy realmente se había empezado a sentir interesado por una mujer, eso significaba mucha diversión para él, podría extorsionar a Ace de una y mil maneras, en un plan bastante simple. Se guardaría el secreto de lo que acababa de enterarse, y se pondría atento a las siguientes acciones del menor, si realmente ésa mujer lograba hacer que ése ser asexual empezara a dejar de serlo, solo entonces comenzaría a venderle la información al mayor de los D., estaba completamente seguro de que le pagaría bien, o por lo menos le debería más de un favor con tal de obtener información acerca del niño de sombrero de paja.

\- ¿Por qué tan interesado en una chica?

\- Mmmm... No lo sé, de hecho, lo mismo me he estado preguntando desde anoche, desde que la vi arriba del escenario, pensé que era realmente hermosa.

El hombre casi se atraganta con su saliva al escuchar eso, Luffy nunca había dicho que una mujer fuera hermosa, nunca en todo lo que llevaba de conocerlo. Simplemente decía que la gente era simpática, o cosas por el estilo, sin duda esa información se trataba de un pez gordo, de manera que no dudaría en sacar todo lo que fuera posible, además, por otra parte, también quería apoyar a ése atolondrado chico en lo que le fuera posible.

\- Mmm, ¿Será que te gusta esa chica?

El menor lo volteó a ver algo sorprendido, para después comenzar a ladear su cabeza de un lado para otro, poniendo a trabajar a su cerebro, intentando descifrar sus propios sentimientos. Sabía lo que significaba el termino de "gustar", pero no sabía como se supone que se tenía que sentir. Él por su parte solo había pensado en Hancock como una amiga más, en el instante en que la conoció la dejó en la entrada de su hogar.

\- No lo se.

\- Bueno... Pues cualquier cosa sobre la que tengas dudas, vienes y me preguntas... Ah... Y no le menciones a Ace nada sobre esto.

\- ¿He?, ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Acaso olvidas que cuando se trata de ti es un celoso compulsivo?, ¡Se volvería loco!

\- Mmmm... Tienes razón, no le diré nada.

Zoro sonrió para sus adentros, últimamente se había estado aburriendo mucho, pero algo le decía que de ahora en adelante las cosas se pondrían divertidas, y él podría fastidiar mucho a Ace, como venganza por lo mucho que lo acosó, cuando éste era un niño. Aunque ésa no era realmente la razón, si no el placer de molestar.

 **Continuara...**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Tomo-Chan: Espero que te haya gustado el Sabo x Koala, tanto como yo lo amo, ah y gracias por ésa idea que me diste sobre el empleo de Ace, definitivamente me ayudo mucho. xD**

 **Veizser: Jajajaja, gracias, yo también disfrute mucho escribiéndolo porque amo la pareja que hacen esos 2.**

 **miree3D2Y: Gracias por tu apoyo, como puedes ver la historia va un poco lento, pero pues, no me apresuraré, iré escribiéndola como me vaya quedando, así que... Mmmm no estoy segura si saque a Hancock en el cap siguiente, o en el que sigue a ése, bueno, de todas maneras, espero que te gusten también las otras parejas.**

 **StArLoRMac2: Gracias por tus comentarios, me gusta que sepas apreciar el amor que le tengo a los hermanos, los quiero mucho y amo como se cuidan entre ellos, también gracias por comentar acerca de cada personaje que voy sacando, siempre es bueno saber que opinan sobre eso.**


	9. Acosadores

**Antes de que comiencen a leer, quiero disculparme por la tardanza en subir el capítulo, también quiero decirle que debido a unos problemas personales, es probable que de ahora en adelante me tarde más en publicar. Ah, y también quiero disculparme porque aún no subo el siguiente capítulo de Conquistando al Futuro Rey de los Piratas (Sí es que alguno de ustedes lo lee), pero enserio, no he tenido muchas oportunidades para ponerme a escribir, pero en cuanto pueda, me aseguraré de subirlo.**

 **Capítulo 8.**

 **Acosadores.**

Nami los había traído de un lado para otro, cumpliendo con la apretada agenda que les había diseñado, la cual incluía, por supuesto, su trabajo estudiantil. Cabe destacar que quien más se quejaba era nada más ni nada menos que el narizón, quien no dejaba de poner pretextos ante cualquier situación e inventarse enfermedades extrañas que no le permitían trabajar. Estaba claro que nadie le creía y seguían obligándolo a cumplir con lo que debía de hacer, recibiendo constantes criticas por la poca resistencia que tenía.

La pesada rutina, no les dejaba tiempo suficiente para descansar, pero nadie dejaba de obedecer las ordenes de Nami, ya que, después de todo, ella era su querida manager y como bien había dicho ya, si no podían cumplir con sus exigencias no podrían siquiera soñar con volverse profesionales.

\- Hola, Makino-san - Saludo Lufy, entrando al bar corriendo para lanzarse a los brazos de la mujer a quien amaba como a una madre.

\- Luffy, !Qué alegría verte!, ya no te he visto por aquí, pero Ace me ha contado que te estas esforzando mucho.

Los demás entraron detrás del capitán, observando a la hermosa mujer que tenían en frente la cual era desconocida para todos menos para Zoro. Habían ido al bar porque al idiota de Luffy se le había olvidado del "pequeño" detalle de que conocía a la dueña de un bar como aquél, lo cual les hubiera facilitado el trabajo desde un principio.

Nami fue la primera en hablar, hasta ahora el único lugar estable que habían conseguido era aquél bar de tercera, en el cual se presentaban los fines de semana, aunque había logrado sacar provecho de la situación y sacarle bastante dinero al dueño, con los otros lugares no estaban teniendo los mismos resultados. En algunas ocasiones incluso les pedían a ellos que pagaran para poder presentarse, acción que molestaba a la tacaña mujer, habían estado probando en diferentes sitios al azar pero ya necesitaban algún local en el que pudieran presentarse de manera estable de Lunes a Jueves, y siendo la dueña de ése bar alguien quien le tenía un profundo amor al pequeño mugiwara, tenía enormes intenciones de usar ése mismo amor a su favor.

Lo que no se esperaba era que Makino aceptaría en el mismo instante en que el chico le propuso la idea, eso había sido mucho más sencillo de lo que pudo haber imaginado, de manera que se sintió un poco culpable por haber pensado aunque sea un instante en extorsionarla. Por supuesto Nami había querido cobrar por el servicio, pero Luffy, quien era igual de amable que Makino, se había negado por completo a obtener dinero de ésa persona, aún cuando ésta había estado de acuerdo en ayudarles de alguna manera, él simplemente se negó, y dado que él era el líder nadie pudo darle la contra, aún cuando algunos lo intentaron.

De manera que gracias a aquello ahora tenían presentaciones estables y el único día que la manager les había dejado libre había sido el Viernes, lo cual era bastante considerado viniendo de ella. El resto del tiempo, después de la escuela hacían las presentaciones en la calle, recolectando dinero como artistas callejeros. Las ganancias, eran administradas también por la "navegante", ya que ella sabía que si no se hacía cargo de eso, aquellos idiotas terminarían gastándoselo de manera imprudente, y ése dinero sería utilizado en caso de necesitar nuevos instrumentos, reparaciones o para futuros gastos que podrían tener en la empresa musical, a la cual en algún momento formarían parte.

También tenían un lugar de reunión en el que podían practicar a parte de los salones de música de la escuela, era una construcción que estaba al lado de la casa de Franky, la cual usaba como deposito para guardar sus herramientas de trabajo. Él era un hábil carpintero con buenas habilidades, y ya se encontraba dibujando los planos para reforzar aquél cuarto para que fuera a prueba de sonido, tumbaría algunas paredes para expandirlo, y claro, tendría que hacer limpieza para mover todas las herramientas a otro lugar, ya que aquél lugar se convertiría en su nuevo estudio.

Ace y Sabo por su parte estaban bastante conformes de que el menor por fin empezara a trabajar de aquella manera, ya que ése monito normalmente era un tremendo holgazán, nunca quería ayudar en ninguna de sus obligaciones en la casa, se la pasaba durmiendo, cantando y tocando su guitarra, aunque claro ése comportamiento suyo era culpa de los mayores quienes seguían consintiéndolo a pesar de todo. Lo bueno es que, al ser la música la pasión de Luffy, éste por fin se dedicaba de lleno a algo, ya no tenía tiempo para hacer el tonto y lo que era mejor, es que nadie lo estaba obligando a hacer lo que hacía, sin duda alguna el que conociera a Shanks había sido algo muy bueno, ya que gracias a él, aquél pequeño tenía aspiraciones, gracias a él, se le había formado un sueño, se había puesto metas, que ahora se esforzaba por conseguir; Y, quien más agradecido estaba por eso era Sabo, quien ya encontraría el momento para agradecerle si lo volvía a ver, y Ace... Bueno, pues estaba igual, pero su orgullo no le permitía ser tan agradecido como quería.

Robin estaba igual de aliviada de que Zoro por fin comenzara a hacer algo, ella lo apoyaba en silencio, mientras se encargaba de Chopper, para que éste no se distrajera. Aunque Chopper no era difícil de cuidar, ya que, a pesar de su corta edad era un muchacho demasiado inteligente, hasta podría decirse que era un prodigio, ya que a sus 15 años ya tenía enormes conocimientos en medicina, gracias a una conocida del pequeño que era doctora, quien le había transmitido sus conocimientos al castaño desde que éste era tan solo un niño, misma razón por la que éste ya tuviera claro lo que quería estudiar.

Había pasado cerca de 2 semanas desde la vez en la que Luffy se encontró con aquella chica de belleza exótica, su plan en un principio había sido contarle todo a sus hermanos con lujo de detalle, pero ya le había prometido a Zoro que lo guardaría en secreto, aún no estaba seguro de porqué no quería que lo dijera, pero una promesa era una promesa, y si no podía cumplir una, no podría llamarse a sí mismo hombre; Como compensación, el peli verde tenía que soportar de vez en cuando el mismo relato una y otra vez de aquella noche que había pasado con una desconocida, cosa que ya lo estaba comenzando a fastidiar, sin embargo lo aguantaba porque era la primera vez que el menor le hablaba sobre esos temas y no tenía deseo de quitarle su ilusión.

En una mañana, cuando se dirigían al instituto, el monito estaba hablando nuevamente de aquello mientras Zoro fingía poner atención, cuando en realidad no estaba escuchando absolutamente nada, pero se vio forzado a hacerlo, cuando éste realizó aquella molesta pregunta que habría preferido nunca se diera.

\- ¿Alguna vez te has sentido así por alguien?

\- Luffy... - Con la mirada lo fulmino para que guardara silencio pero éste no cedió.

\- Vamos Zoro, nunca he mencionado mucho el tema porque sé que es la razón por la que eres tan anti social, pero debes de sacar eso de una buena vez. - Se puso frente al mayor para obligarlo a verlo de frente, aunque éste ya estaba comenzando a gruñir. - Yo no conocí a Kuina... Sin embargo sé que la querías demasiado, ¿Es a ella a quien querías?, Sabo me dijo que "gustar" es cuando quieres a alguien de forma especial. ¿Ella era especial para ti?

El campeón de Kendo, se quedó callado mientras comenzaba a fulminar al chiquillo con la mirada, tenía unas ganas tremendas de golpearlo por comenzar a hablar de aquello que tanto lo lastimaba, sabía que él no tenía la culpa de nada, es más, si no fuera por Luffy tal vez aún seguiría en su depresión, aunque eso no era tan seguro ya que él no era ningún debilucho, pero lo que si era cierto es que aquél molesto mocoso le había facilitado ver sus errores. Eso no hacía que doliera menos cada que recordaba la sonriente sonrisa de aquella niña.

\- Ah.. - Suspiró de manera pesada, sabía que el menor jamás lo había cuestionado de más y que siempre se callaba por su propio bienestar, lo cual era una muy buena razón para que le respondiera de manera clara. - Sí, era y sigue siendo especial, ¿Contento?

La sonrisa de oreja a oreja que al chico se le formó en el rostro fue suficiente para responder a su pregunta, siguieron caminando rumbo a la escuela sin volver a tocar tema, y no es que Luffy no quisiera preguntar más, pero sabía que si seguía indagando en aquello, Zoro se enojaría. No pensó demasiado en aquello, por lo que se apresuró a cambiar el tema, él hablaba mientras el cabeza de alga simplemente escuchaba, la mayoría del tiempo era así porque él prefería escuchar, además de que no tenía mucho que contar, su vida no era precisamente algo demasiado interesante a su parecer. Sin embargo el monito siempre tenía algo que decir, alguna pelea que había tenido, alguna discusión con sus hermanos, algo acerca de la escuela, de sus tantos amigos, de Makino, De Dadán, del perro de la vecina, de la mosca que iba pasando. Como sea, era demasiado interesante ver con que tontería te salía a diario, siempre le ocurría de todo.

De manera que en lo que restaba de camino, Roronoa escuchó todo el relato de su acompañante, quien le decía que, al parecer su hermano mayor, Ace, estaba de muy mal humor últimamente, cuando iba a ir a trabajar, se iba con una expresión aburrida y fastidiada, no tenía ni deseos de ir, por lo que estaba llegando tarde de manera seguida, lo cual hacía que lo regañaran y amenazaran con bajar su sueldo si seguía de holgazán. Cuando llegaba del trabajo, estaba de roñoso, se quejaba de absolutamente todo, desquitando su frustración con el primero que se le pasaba por enfrente, misma razón por la que ya no se podía despertar en las mañanas de forma natural y calmada, si no con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le sacaba un enorme chichón, y él no podía ni comenzar a quejarse cuando ya había entrado el rubio a regañar al pecoso, comenzaban a discutir, incluso había veces en las que se insultaban y él aburrido tenía que ignorar el suceso, meterse a bañar e irse, ya ni siquiera podía disfrutar de su desayuno a gusto.

El peli verde escuchaba la historia mientras encorvaba una ceja, era bien sabido que Portgas no era la persona más paciente del mundo, pero generalmente tenía esa sonrisa boba en el rostro, además de aquella personalidad fiestera que lo caracterizaba, de manera que estaba claro que había algo en el trabajo que estaba estresando al mayor de los D.

Cuando llegaron por fin al salón de clases, aún no había llegado el profesor por lo que, tras una mirada rápida a su reloj de mano, se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado temprano, lo cual era un suceso muy extraño tratándose de ellos. Entraron a la blanca habitación mientras aventaban sus mochilas en su asiento para después sentarse en las sillas, desparramándose en el asiento para continuar con su anterior platica, la cual no pudieron continuar porque un extraño hombre el cual tenía el mismo color de cabello que Zoro se había puesto frente a Luffy, quien lo observaba entre extrañado y fascinado por aquél otro individuo que tenía el mismo cabello de alga que su amigo. Bueno, aunque su cabeza se parecía más bien a la cresta de un gallo... Sí, un gallo verde y extraño. Aquél hombre tenía cara de matón, era alto, aparentaba tener entre 20 a 24 años, tenía unos pantalones coloridos bastante llamativos los cuales estaban adornados con figuras de rombos, tenía un abrigo largo, no llevaba camisa por lo que quedaba al descubierto su pecho en el cual se podía apreciar un tatuaje, tenía botas de piel color negro,y bajando la mirada pudieron notar como se asomaba el mango de un cuchillo en sus pantalones, cosa que hizo que se pusieran alerta, ellos siempre andaban metiéndose en peleas, por lo que podía ser el jefe de alguna pandilla que estuviera dispuesto a cobrar venganza.

\- ¿Quieres pelea? - Preguntaron los dos al unísono mientras se ponían de pie y se colocaban en posición de batalla.

Lo que nunca se esperaron era ver como a aquél sujeto se le torneaban las mejillas en un enorme rubor rojizo, él estaba temblando, tartamudeaba sin poder formular palabras mientras Zoro y Luffy lo miraban extrañados. En un instante el cabeza de cresta le entrego a Mugiwara un objeto el cual estaba perfectamente envuelto en un pañuelo con rombos iguales a los de su pantalón y a continuación, éste salió del salón corriendo mientras se cubría el rostro y soltaba un agudo grito, mientras balbuceaba incoherencias que no lograron entender.

Luffy miró el objeto en sus manos de manera extrañada, por lo que se apresuró a quitar el pañuelo para poder observar el contenido, se trataba de un abundante almuerzo, con gran variedad de comida en considerables proporciones, en el arroz había un mensaje escrito que decía "Esfuérzate", en ése momento, deleitado por la comida, se decidió a ignorar por completo lo extraño que era aquello y estaba a punto de probar bocado, sin embargo, Zoro lo detuvo.

\- ¡Espera!, ¡Eso es demasiado inusual!, ¿De verdad lo vas a comer?

\- ¡Por supuesto! - Sonrió de oreja a oreja. - No puedo desperdiciar preciado alimento.

\- ¡Pero si tú ya tienes doble almuerzo, con el de tu hermano y el cejillas!

\- Sí, y me quedo con hambre... - Sin hacerle demasiado caso comió el primer bocado despreocupadamente.

\- Bueno... No creo que esté envenenado pero... No creo que esté bien que te comas eso ya que podrías dar a entender cosas.

\- ¿De qué hablas?, Él vino a entregármelo, ¡Debe ser buena persona!

\- No me refería a eso... - Susurro Zoro pensando que ése sujeto era una persona de gustos "especiales" que había decidido fijarse en el capitán.

\- Ah, por cierto - Aquél fanboy extraño regreso obteniendo nuevamente la atención de ambos. - Muchas gracias por acompañar a Hancock a casa.

Luffy abrió la boca grandemente debido a la impresión, estaba dispuesto a cuestionarlo pero no pudo hacerlo debido a que éste ya había vuelto a huir igual de avergonzado y rojo.

Bartolomeo se encontraba más que feliz corriendo de un lado para otro, ya hace tiempo que le había comenzado a importar muy poco si lo veían como un acosador o no, había investigado la escuela en la que asistía su senpai para poder darle algún obsequio. Después de algún tiempo de seguirlo se había enterado de lo que le gustaba comer, al parecer le gustaba más la carne, por lo cual había estado practicando recetas decentes que pudiera ofrecerle al chico antes de dárselas, además de que tomo un poco más de tiempo en lo que se armaba de valor para entregárselo.

Sanji entró minutos después para encontrarse con Luffy desayunando, de manera que curioso se acerco para observar que es lo que tenía en manos, pero al hacerlo su curiosidad aumentó, aquél almuerzo estaba repleto de carne y alimentos no muy nutritivos que el chiquillo adoraba, pero él sabía que Sabo le daba a su hermanito comidas balanceadas, por lo que pudo adivinar de inmediato que aquél almuerzo no era preparado por la misma persona.

Cuando tuvo ése último pensamiento, sintió una punzada de celos correrle por el pecho, ¿Acaso alguna chica se lo había regalado?, pensar en aquello hacía que su sangre comenzara a hervir, sabía perfectamente que ése maldito mocoso era popular en la escuela, por lo que ésa opción no era para nada extraña. Zoro notó de inmediato la razón del fastidio del rubio, por lo cual simplemente soltó una enorme sonrisa burlona y antes de que el cejas de espiral pudiera preguntar algo éste se adelanto.

\- Oye Luffy... ¿No crees que ése almuerzo te lo haya preparado Hancock?

El chiquillo lo miró dudoso, pero al instante sus ojos se iluminaron, miró nuevamente su almuerzo y lo comenzó a comer con mayor esmero, dijo algunas palabras pero no se le entendió porque tenía la boca llena. El peli verde por su parte estaba 100% seguro de que aquél presente no era de ésa chica, solo bastó ver la reacción del cabeza de cresta para darse cuenta, sin embargo eso Sanji no lo sabía, y era un placer molestarlo.

\- ¿Hancock?, ¿Cuál Hancock? - Se apresuró a preguntar el rubio desesperado, exigiendo respuestas, para después hablarse así mismo. - No puede ser ésa Hancock... No... No puede...

\- ¿De qué hablas cejillas?

El mencionado se apresuró a rebuscar en su mochila, aventaba cuadernos y demás objetos que no fueran de su interés hasta que por fin encontró su objetivo. Sacó una revista que compraba semanalmente, ésta tenía en la portada a una chica con poca ropa, además de que tenía anuncios enormes de los nuevos chismes.

\- No nos interesa tu porno...

\- ¡No es porno, maldito marimo!, por lo menos... No ésta.

\- Que repugnante eres...

Sanji estaba a punto de reclamar de nuevo pero decidió dejarlo pasar debido a la mirada interrogante que el pequeño monito le dedicaba, entre las páginas comenzó a rebuscar algo, deteniéndose en algunas paginas donde había chicas sexys. Después de unos segundos por fin encontró lo que quería y extendió la revista en todo su esplendor dejando ver un póster que venía incluido en donde estaba la preciosa Boa Hancock posando, de manera bastante seductora, tenía puesto un elegante vestido de noche color rojizo, con un escote aceptable, pulseras y collares de oro alzaban su belleza, tenía sus inseparables aretes en forma de serpiente, tacones altos, su negro cabello estaba atado en una media coleta, dejando caer algunos mechones por su rostro, tenía puesto un maquillaje bastante suave, a excepción de sus labios los cuales estaban coloreados del mismo color apasionante que el vestido. A diferencia de las otras mujeres que mostraban grandes extensiones de piel, ella no enseñaba demasiado, pero aún así era la más seductora de todas las que se encontraban en ésa revista, o en alguna otra. Después de todo ella había sido nombrada como la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Luffy casi se atraganta cuando vio ahí a la mujer que le había estado robando el sueño los últimos días, él no estaba muy al tanto de lo que pasaba en el mundo, nunca se abría imaginado que ella fuera famosa. Leyó un poco el encabezado del anuncio que se encontraba en la página continua, en ella venía información acerca de ésa hermosa mujer pero todo muy general. Y cuando se topó con la parte en la que la mencionaban como la "más hermosa", no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- ¡Es imposible que sea esa mujer la que...

\- Oh es ella. - Habló Zoro sorprendido. - Aquella vez no la vi bien debido a la obscuridad y porque realmente no prestaba mucha atención pero ahora que la veo aquí... Luffy, ¡De verdad tienes buen gusto!

\- Sí, ella es.. ¡Ella es Hancock! - Leyó el artículo completo de la mujer, frunciendo las cejas en algunas partes en la que la describían como una mujer fría y arrogante, él estaba completamente seguro de la amabilidad que aquella mujer guardaba en su interior, además de que todo lo que leía le parecía redactado de una manera tan superficial que le asqueaba.

\- ¡Espera, espera, espera!, ¿La conoces? - Cuestionó Sanji.

\- Sí. - Contestó sin más, logrando que éste cayera al piso llorando. El morocho, en un rápido movimiento arranco el póster donde estaba la amazona y las demás hojas en donde salieran fotos de ella, ya se encargaría de recortarlas después.

El rubio sintió nuevamente como le era arrancada su alma junto con las hojas desprendidas, pero ya no tenía ni fuerzas para reclamar nada. El profesor entró por fin comenzando con la aburrida rutina de todos los días, dando inicio por fin a la jornada de clases, las cuales transcurrieron de manera normal y lenta, mientras el pobre cejillas lloraba recostado en su pupitre y el marimo no dejaba de carcajearse.

El resto del día Luffy se la paso pensando en la amazonas, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a verla, no había podido hacerlo, pero el Viernes estaba ya próximo, así que ése día ya tenía asegurado que la iría a visitar. Con eso en mente, el día se paso rápidamente, él no entendió la actitud fría que Sanji le estaba dirigiendo aquél día, tampoco entendió porque no le quiso dar su almuerzo ése día, mucho menos comprendió cuando el mismo rubio se comió el otro almuerzo que Sabo le había preparado. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro es de que tenía demasiada hambre, pero ir al Baratie no era buena idea, por lo que junto con Zoro se fue a cualquier otro lugar para poder alimentarse.

De pronto recordó a su hermano, si bien era cierto que en el lugar de su trabajo no era precisamente un restaurante, lo que sí era cierto es que tenían comida, aunque se especializaban más en las bebidas, pero lo importante es que Ace de vez en cuando lo invitaba, y la dueña quien era una persona bastante extraña, por alguna razón le había tomado cariño, por lo que nunca tenía corazón para cobrarle.

Sin más se dirigió al lugar de trabajo de su hermano, el espadachín para ser sincero no tenía ganas de entrar a un host club, siendo hombres entrar a un lugar así era bastante "sospechoso", pero sabía que cuando una idea se le metía al mocoso, nada lo haría cambiar de opinión. Sin embargo le diría que comieran en la cocina, o en cualquier otro lugar que estuviera apartado de los clientes. Aunque agradecía que no fueran a estar ahí por mucho tiempo, ya que alrededor de una hora y media tendrían que encontrarse todos nuevamente con Nami para seguir con el programa.

Llegando al restaurante, Luffy se echó a correr al interior del lugar, ignorando por completo a los otros empleados que le daban la bienvenida para buscar con la mirada al pecoso a quien ubicó de inmediato junto a una chica. No le tomó demasiada importancia y corrió hacia Ace, abalanzándose en sus brazos.

El pecoso parpadeo un par de veces antes de reaccionar, cuando bajo la mirada vio a su pequeño hermano riendo, él podría haberse enojado por interrumpirlo en su trabajo y entrar de aquella manera, pero simplemente no podía enojarse con Luffy, además de que estaba aliviado de que alguien llegara en ése preciso momento en el que se encontraba junto a Bonney.

La mujer peli rosa por su parte analizaba con mirada atenta a aquél morocho que había interrumpido su momento con el pecoso, estaba un tanto fastidiada, y ofendida porque su hosto la estuviera ignorando, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, éste presento al menor como su hermano pequeño, razón por la que ella se calmó mientras lo veía aún más interesada.

El espadachín entro después con pasos más tranquilos ignorando de igual manera a los hostos, fue hacia donde estaba su amigo para después sostenerlo del cuello de su camisa regañándolo por no dejar trabajar a Ace.

Ambos estaban a punto de ir con la dueña del lugar para pedir lo que habían venido a buscar desde un principio, sin embargo, la clienta del pecoso los detuvo, había dicho que no le molestaba que los acompañaran. Luffy no se había negado, a decir verdad él estaba bastante interesado en ver a su hermano trabajar, nunca había podido verlo ya que éste siempre lo corría del lugar.

\- Espera... Bonney, no es necesario que... - No pudo hablar más porque su clienta lo miró con una expresión que no aceptaba negaciones, y él por su parte quería arrancarse los cabellos, actuar como un galán coqueteando con mujeres frente al menor no era una idea grata, pero no tenía ni como negarse.

La comida llego a la mesa minutos después, la peli rosa se la había pasado formulando miles de preguntas al menor de los D. éste le respondía de manera grosera, con la boca llena de comida, escupiendo de vez en cuando, sin embargo, ella no se veía incomoda, ni nada por el estilo. El que parecía más avergonzado era "puño de fuego", quien quería que se lo tragara la tierra, últimamente había estado de pésimo humor precisamente por ésa mujer, era una persona bastante insistente, su personalidad era bastante pesada, no tenía buenos modales. No le molestaba que fuera poco femenina, o que bebiera alcohol como si de un barril sin fondo se tratara, pero tampoco le gustaba que se pegara tanto a él, o que en sus conversaciones siempre tuviera a alguien de quien quejarse.

La jefa no se tardó en dar cuenta de que aquél hermoso niño al que tanto consentía cuando venía, había entrado al club, por lo que inmediatamente salió a saludarlo. Al principio toda su atención se había dirigido al monito, pero después de unos minutos en los cuales lo había estado abrazando dejándolo sin aire, se dio cuenta de la persona que en ésa ocasión lo había acompañado.

Zoro estaba bebiendo tarros de cerveza uno tras otro, sin inmutarse en ningún momento ya que tenía una enorme resistencia al alcohol, y si iba a estar ahí por lo menos tenía que sacarle provecho, estaba comenzando a aburrirse e incluso se le había cruzado por la cabeza marcharse de una buena vez de ahí, sin pararse a pensar que si se iba solo, volvería a perderse. Sintió una mirada encima por lo que volteó, encontrándose con los ojos serios de la dueña, quien comenzó a analizarlo de arriba para abajo mientras lo agarraba de la barbilla moviendo su rostro de un lado para otro.

\- ¡Qué demonios está haciendo!

\- Tú podrías trabajar aquí... No... ¡Tú tienes que trabajar aquí!, serías una muy buena competencia para Ace y Marco.

\- ¿Qué?, ¡A mí no me interesa trabajar en un...

\- ¡Empiezas el Lunes!

\- ¡Está loca!

La dueña comenzó a acosar al cabeza de alga, quien a pesar de que no paraba de decirle que no estaba para nada interesado, seguía recibiendo la "orden" de presentarse el Lunes para su capacitación como hosto. A decir verdad al principio ella también había querido reclutar a Luffy, ya que le hacía falta encantos como los de él en su club, encantos que pudieran cubrir el factor "tierno", sin embargo éste la había rechazado rotundamente diciendo que se convertiría en cantante, pero ésta vez no tenía intención de dejar ir a ése buen candidato.

Así pasaron el rato hasta que el menor por fin termino de comer y estaban dispuestos a marcharse, en todo ése tiempo él había visto el comportamiento que su hermano tenía que tomar en el trabajo, era bastante extraño ver como hablaba con voz profunda, demostrando completo respeto, fingiendo ser un completo caballero, además de que que vio como aquella mujer no le soltaba el brazo derecho al pecoso cosa que lo había incomodado un poco. Él conocía perfectamente a Ace, sabía que él no estaba a gusto, aunque fingía a la perfección que no era así.

Salieron del club, siendo Roronoa quien prácticamente había huido de la escena, no tenía intensión de regresar jamás. Luffy había comprendido por fin la razón por la que Portgas llegaba de tan mal humor, a decir verdad la mujer no le había parecido fastidiosa, pero tampoco le había parecido demasiado amable, solo demasiado... Melosa, y con actitud un tanto arrogante.

A continuación se dirigieron junto a Nami para continuar con sus presentaciones rutinarias, ella ya les había preparado varias actividades para pasar el resto de la tarde. Sanji seguía algo ofendido, Franky estaba demasiado animado, al igual que Usopp. Terminaron el día con su última presentación en el bar de Makino, en donde todos ya estaban totalmente agotados, pero eso no evito que dieran un buen espectáculo.

Ya eran cerca de las 10:30 de la noche y lo único que querían hacer todos era llegar a casa a dormir, cada uno regreso a su respectivo hogar sin tomarse un solo desvió. Ése día había sido bastante agitado por lo que inclusive Luffy lo primero que hizo al llegar fue tumbarse en su cama, donde se quedó profundamente dormido al sentir la suavidad de ésta, haciendo que sus hermanos hicieran un enorme escándalo porque éste no había querido cenar, corrían en círculos y gritaban que el fin del mundo se acercaba, pero ni todo ése escándalo había despertado al menor.

* * *

Bartolomeo estaba nuevamente en casa de su prima contándole de lo que había hecho ésa mañana en la escuela de su héroe, y ella, por muy extraño que se viera, se encontraba poniendo completa atención a las palabras del hombre, quien estaba demasiado entusiasmado. Lo que más la emocionaba era saber que él sabía a que escuela asistía aquél chiquillo y que podría ir a visitarlo si quería, aunque no le hacía ninguna gracia la manera en la que ése acosador había conseguido la información, pero eso por el momento estaba de más, lo único que ella quería era saber más y más cosas de aquél morocho y Barto estaba completamente dispuesto a hacerle saber todas las cosas que se había enterado en ése tiempo en que estuvo siguiendo a la banda de los mugiwara.

Saltaba de tema a tema, mencionando a cada uno de los integrantes, y aunque a ella sólo le interesaba una persona en específico, no decía nada ya que no quería que el hombre se enterara de que en ella había nacido alguna clase de interés.

En alguna parte de la conversación él menciono acerca de la hermosa manager con cabello naranja que los representaba, al parecer su nombre era Nami, y era ella quien les conseguía todos sus trabajos. Más información había comenzado a salir acerca de aquella misteriosa mujer, pero Hancock ya no estaba escuchando, apenas escucho hablar de ésa mujer, su mente ya estaba divagando en algún otro lugar, imaginando quien sabe que. No le gustaba nada la idea de que una "lagartona", estuviera alrededor de su Luffy... Aunque no sabía ni en que momento había comenzado a considerarlo suyo.

\- "!Sólo lo has visto una vez Hancock, por favor contrólate!" - Se regañaba mentalmente, pero nada daba resultado, solo había una cosa segura, tenía ganas de verlo de nuevo, y ahora que ya sabía a que instituto asistía nada la detendría, y mucho menos una lagartona.

* * *

La mañana ya se había hecho presente, Roronoa Zoro había tenido un extraño sueño, sobre la jefa de Ace, quien lo perseguía de un lado a otro exigiéndole trabajar, mientras el huía con todas sus fuerzas. Definitivamente le había dejado la peor de las impresiones. Estaba acostado, aún con los ojos cerrados sin querer levantarse. En su cabeza se había formulado una serie de pensamientos, sobre lo que iba a tener que realizar a lo largo del día, lo cual no hacía más que aumentar su flojera.

Algo fastidiado quiso volverse a dormir, había quedado agotado el día anterior y su cuerpo aún quería descansar, además de que su cama, se sentía demasiado cómoda en ése momento, parecía que las almohadas estaban rellenas con plumas de ganso o algo parecido. Además de que su pecho estaba demasiado cálido por alguna razón, aquella sensación era casi como la de su gato el cual solía acurrucarse encima de él proporcionándole calor... Pero solo había un problema... ¡Ése gato había huido de casa hace ya bastante tiempo!

En un rápido movimiento aparto la cobija que estaba cubriendo su cuerpo, encontrándose con la hija de Mihawk acurrucada perfectamente sobre su pecho, ella tenía su ondulado cabello suelto, cayendo por su rostro de manera delicada, haciendo que él empezara a preguntarse si se trataba de la verdadera o de una muñeca de porcelana, diseñada a la perfección; Ella se había removido un poco debido al frío que de pronto había sentido, sin despertar en ningún momento, mientras comenzaba a susurrar palabras inentendibles y abrazaba más fuerte al hombre.

\- Pe... Pe.. !Perona! - Gritó a todo pulmón con un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **Continuara...**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **StArLoRdMac2: Jajaja, sí desde que inicie el fanfic tenía planeado incluir Sabo x Koala, ya que cuando los vi juntos en el anime pensé que se veían muy bien juntos, así que me dije a mi misma, ¿Por qué no?, y de hecho esos dos son mi pareja más estable en el fanfic, porque como puedes ver me gusta enredar las cosas, y adoro los triángulos amorosos.**

 **mireee3D2Y: Que bueno que te guste, y para serte sincera, no sabes el trabajo que me costó terminar éste capitulo, no me decidía a que colocar en éste, pero después de pensarlo un rato la idea llego sola, y pues, estoy conforme con el resultado.**

 **Veizser: Ups... Muchas gracias por hacerme dar cuenta de mi error, para serte sincera cuando lo estaba escribiendo, no me tome la molestia de revisarlo, cosa que normalmente siempre hago para evitar equivocarme, pero ésta vez fue mi culpa por dejar que la flojera me ganara. Aunque si sabía eso de Hancock, en ése momento se me fue la onda demasiado. De todas maneras gracias, y espero ya no cometer ése tipo de errores.**

 **Tomoyo: Yo sé que amas al fanboy tanto como yo. xDD Así que espero te hayas divertido leyendo así como yo me divertí escribiéndolo, por cierto. ¿Que opinaste de la última parte?, ¿Verdad que Perona es una loquilla?**


	10. Conociendo a mi acosadora

**Aquí les traigo el próximo capítulo, espero que les guste. Para ser sincera, me divertí demasiado redactando en ésta ocasión. Todo el capítulo me la pase riendo, y espero que a ustedes les ocurra lo mismo. Como siempre les agradezco sus comentarios, y su apoyo, me suben el animo de una muy buena manera, es gracias a eso que yo puedo seguir publicando. Por cierto, en éste capítulo al principio,había querido apresurar bastante las cosas, por todos los acontecimientos que surgirán después, pero al pensarlo me dije a mí misma que no quería apresurar las cosas. Dejaré que todo surja a su ritmo tranquilo, y ya veremos cuantos capítulos me quedan al final. :)**

 **Capítulo 9.**

 **Conociendo a mi acosadora.**

Ahí estaba Roronoa Zoro, recostado en su cama con una mujer intrusa que había allanado su casa y no conforme con eso, se había ido a dormir en su pecho, como si de una pareja de tortolitos se tratara. El peli verde tenía una serie de sensaciones que batallaban entre ellas, por una parte estaba la confusión, la impresión, la rabia porque una desconocida se hubiera metido entre sus sabanas, pero... Por otra parte, estaba aquella sensación de nerviosismo por tener a aquella preciosidad tan cerca, cosa que lo confundía aún más, ya que, desde la muerte de Kuina, no se había sentido especialmente atraído hacia una persona; Misma razón por la que su cabeza comenzara a entrar en estado de negación, y es que, no es que se sintiera atraído hacia aquella chica con rasgos de muñeca, si no, que era completamente normal que un hombre se pusiera de ésa manera, si una mujer entraba voluntariamente hacia la cueva del lobo como lo había hecho aquella peli rosada.

\- Pe... Pe... ¡Perona! - Gritó a todo pulmón, mientras se levantaba en un rápido movimiento, logrando que su acompañante despertara de forma brusca.

\- ¡Que diablos te pasa, Kumashi! - Gritó molesta al instante, mientras lo miraba de frente, ella se había sentado en la cama, mientras acercaba su rostro lo suficientemente hacia el hombre, como para que pudieran sentir las respiraciones contrarias.

\- ¡Eso es lo que debería preguntar yo! - Gritó con los dientes afilados como tiburón, al momento que sus mejillas nuevamente se coloreaban, dejándolo igual a un tomate. Y, debido a la cercanía, en un reflejo se hizo para atrás, logrando golpearse con la cabecera de su cama. Acto que ocasiono que se retorciera por unos instantes de dolor en ése mismo lugar.

Perona lo miraba, con ojos curiosos, parecía estarse divirtiendo demasiado con lo que veía, bajando la mirada había visto como lo único que Zoro traía puesto era unos pantalones negros para dormir, estando sin camisa. No le dio mucha importancia, lo único que sabía en ése momento es que aún tenía sueño, logrando que su cuerpo respondiera con un gran bostezo cansado. Se talló los ojos un poco, antes de volverse a acostar sobre el pecho del peli verde intentando volver a dormir un poco, acción que logró que Roronoa se congelara por unos instantes, al momento que su corazón comenzaba a agitarse.

\- ¡Espera, espera, espera! - Tomó a la mujer de los hombros para después levantarse junto con la chica, quedando ahora ambos sentados nuevamente. - ¡No me has contestado nada!, ¡Cómo diablos entraste!

\- Por la ventana. - Respondió como si nada.

\- Por qué...

\- Por cierto Kumashi, ¿Tienes algo para desayunar?

\- ¡No hables como si estuvieras en tu casa!

Al estarle reclamando, Zoro no notó que aún la estaba agarrando de los hombros, pero al hacerlo no dudo ni un instante en alejarse, para volver a poner la debida distancia. La miró de reojo, ella tenía un vestido sencillo, con olanes color blanco, con unas calcetas negras que le llegaban encima de las rodillas, zapatos abiertos color rosado, además de muchos adornos, como pulseras, o collares, sencillos, que le daban una apariencia refrescante. Mientras la observaba, su corazón comenzaba a latir desbocado, nuevamente, estaba demasiado aturdido, y tenía que sacar a una plaga.

\- Llamaré a la policía - Avisó sacando su celular en un rápido movimiento.

\- ¡Noooo, a la policía no!, ¡Kumashi malo! - Empezaron una batalla por el teléfono celular, y a Perona no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo la situación tan delicada en la que estaban, aún cuando ellos estaban demasiado cerca, a ella no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo, cosa que no pasaba con él.

* * *

Robin se había despertado ya, estaba en la planta baja de la casa, tomándose un buen café negro, mientras leía uno de los tantos libros que tenía guardados en su habitación. Eso era lo mejor del mundo para entretener a la arqueóloga, lo único malo es que desde hace ya unos instantes no podía concentrarse como era debido, gracias a unos extraños ruidos que sonaban en el piso superior.

Al principio quiso ignorarlos, pero al ver que, al parecer durarían un buen rato, cerró el libro, no sin antes colocar un separador para poder retomar la lectura más adelante. Se levantó de la silla de madera en la que estaba, para después salir de la cocina y subir las escaleras.

Ella era una mujer muy paciente, acostumbraba pasar muchas cosas por alto, pero si algo no le gustaba, es que no la dejaran leer con la tranquilidad que era debida, además de que era demasiado temprano, se supone que a ésa hora todo debía de estar en completa tranquilidad. Se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquél alboroto y tocó la puerta un par de veces pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Se quedó un momento parada, intentando debatir si entrar o no, pero después de que escuchara un sonido seco se decidió por la primera opción, sin embargo nunca se hubiera imaginado encontrar a su hermano en el suelo encima de una chica desconocida, éste la tenía rodeada por la cintura con sus piernas, con una mano se apoyaba en el piso al lado del rostro de la peli rosa, mientras que con la otra retenía la muñeca de ésta. Sus rostros estaban a tan solo escasos centímetros de distancia.

\- Ahora tú... Dame mi... - No pudo continuar hablando porque de la nada la mujer levantó el rostro acortando la distancia por completo, dándose un beso bastante extraño, e inesperado para el hombre quien no lograba reaccionar.

El sonido de algo rompiéndose, hizo que Roronoa volteara hacia la puerta, logrando ver a su hermana con un rostro apenado, al parecer ella había tirado la taza en la cual había estado tomando su bebida. Él estuvo a punto de dar alguna excusa, pero no pudo decir nada cuando la mayor se disculpo por haber interrumpido, y luego saliera del lugar cual rayo.

\- Robin.. Esp... ¡Mira lo que hiciste, maldita mujer!, ¡Ahora mi hermana cree que soy un pervertido!

\- Kumashi, apresúrate a preparar el desayuno.

\- ¡No soy tú perro!

* * *

Luffy ya se había despertado, y ahora se encontraba desayunando junto a sus hermanos, quienes por alguna extraña razón le estaban preguntando si se sentía bien. Él al principio no había entendido, pero cuando se le explicó, que ellos estaban preocupados porque no había cenado la noche anterior, él no pudo más que soltar una escandalosa carcajada.

Sin más, el pequeño comenzó a contarles sobre la rutina que su manager les exigía cumplir a diario y todos, incluso Dadán, escuchaban con atención impresionados. Ahora entendían porque el monito había llegado tan agotado. Definitivamente ésa tal Nami, era un verdadero demonio para lograr que alguien tan hiperactivo como aquél chiquillo, terminara tan cansado, cuando él tenía pilas de más.

Era Viernes por fin, y el menor por alguna razón estaba demasiado animado, cosa que por supuesto notaron Ace y Sabo, pero cuando quisieron preguntarle sobre el tema, Luffy había respondido que se trataba de un secreto, cosa que sólo picó más su curiosidad.

Después de la rutina común, él salió para recoger a su amigo, encontrándose con Tashigi frente a la puerta del peli verde, lo que le recordó a Mugiwara que ése día tenían práctica de kendo, de manera que al hacer memoria de manera rápida, comprendió la otra razón oculta por la que sus hermanos se encontraban tan exageradamente preocupados, al parecer se había levantado antes. Se molestó un poco, ya que al parecer su reloj tenía mal la hora, pudo haberse quedado más tiempo durmiendo, pero ahora que estaba ahí, no estaría mal poder mirar la práctica de sus amigos.

La peli azul lo saludo animada cuando le vio, después tocó nuevamente el timbre, ya que desde hace unos minutos nadie abría, cosa que ya estaba comenzando a desesperarla. Robin ya se había ido de la casa, probablemente a trabajar, o tal vez simplemente a respirar un poco de aire fresco. Luffy veía aburrido el intento desesperado de la mujer porque Zoro abriera la puerta, de manera que después de un largo y ruidoso bostezo, se acerco a la entrada, sacando la copia de las llaves que su amigo le había dado, ya que de todos modos el monito siempre se había metido a su hogar sin permiso, y dado que estaba arto de verlo colarse una y otra vez en su casa, había optado por mejor darle la llave, para que por lo menos, no pareciera criminal.

\- Zorooo. - Entró sin ningún pudor seguido de la mujer con anteojos, quien estaba un tanto molesta, de que aquél chiquillo no hubiera abierto desde un principio.

\- ¡Deja de corretear por ahí! - Escucharon los gritos del campeón de kendo, de manera que se dirigieron al lugar, encontrándose con aquella extraña mujer de cabello rosado que le había robado el primer lugar a Tashigi. Ésta estaba en la cocina, intentando cocinar algo, mezclando una serie de ingredientes extraños en un recipiente, mientras que en la lumbre algo ya estaba comenzando a oler a quemado y el pobre de Zoro intentaba hacer que no le incendiaran la casa.

\- Pero tienes que comer bien. - Se quejaba Perona con voz infantil, mientras seguía con sus inútiles esfuerzos de preparar algo similar a un desayuno.

Tashigi abrió la boca grandemente, totalmente desconcertada con la situación que estaba presenciado, en ése momento deseaba con todas sus fuerzas cuestionar al chico pero éste parecía estar bastante ocupado. Luffy por su parte, ignoró olímpicamente la situación y pasó por en medio de su amigo y la mujer para probar lo que ésta estaba preparando, se quedó a degustar unos momentos para después sacar la lengua en desagrado.

\- Esto sabe horrible... Pero es comida así que... - En un rápido movimiento engulló todo, dejando a los presentes impresionados.

-Luffy... No debiste haber comido eso, te va a dañar el estómago... Ah, olvidé que tú tragas lo que sea. - Habló Zoro con una gotita de sudor en la sien.

Perona se enojó demasiado porque aquél chico había "arruinado" la comida que sería para el cabeza de alga, por lo que comenzó a reclamarle, mientras éste sólo reía y se disculpaba de una manera bastante despreocupada. Tashigi por su parte, había aprovechado aquella situación para comenzar a vaciar todas sus dudas con el espadachín, quien tenía un rostro bastante cansado. Éste tuvo que soportar todas las quejas que su amiga le estaba lanzando, sin comprender en ningún momento la razón de su molestia, sin embargo, después de que por fin guardara silencio, por fin le explico toda la situación.

\- ¡¿Y no llamaste a la policía?!

\- Bueno... Lo intente pero... - Recordó el pequeño incidente que había ocurrido cuando Robin mal interpretó la situación y su rostro se tornó azul. - No quiero hablar de eso.

Cuando ambos terminaron de hablar, estos regresaron su mirada hacia Luffy y Perona quienes ya no se encontraban en la cocina. Miraron alrededor buscándolos pero no había señal de vida palpable, de manera que se decidieron a explorar la zona, intentando averiguar en donde se encontraban. Justo en ése momento vieron al monito bajar por las escaleras, con su típico rostro de reproche, lo cual indicaba que ya había hecho algún coraje.

El primero en preguntar que había pasado, fue por supuesto Roronoa, quien obtuvo como respuesta que la "muñeca", se había encerrado en su cuarto después de correrlo del lugar. Zoro ladeó la cabeza por un instante para después sonreír, después de todo no estaba loco, él no era el único que le había parecido que Perona era idéntica a una muñeca de porcelana. Espera... ¡Esé no era momento para estar pensando en eso!, ¡Ésa mujer se había encerrado en su cuarto!

A pasos apresurados subió las escaleras, para después intentar abrir la puerta de su habitación la cual estaba cerrada por lo que comenzó a tocar de manera algo escandalosa, mientras le gritaba que saliera de ahí, pero lo único que obtenía como respuesta eran quejas. Tanto escándalo había terminado por despertar a Chopper, quien se tallaba los ojos adormilado, mientras preguntaba cual era el problema.

\- Vuelve a dormir. - Ordenó Zoro.

\- Pero.. ¿Qué es lo que? - El sueño se le fue por completo cuando vio a su héroe en el lugar, de manera que inmediatamente se abalanzó a los brazos de Luffy quien lo recibió algo confundido al principio, pero después alegre como siempre.

Después de unos instantes la puerta de la habitación se abrió, justo cuando Zoro estaba dispuesto a romper la puerta de una vez por todas, pero que por suerte no hizo. El dueño de la habitación fue por supuesto el primero en entrar a la misma, quedando pasmado al acto; Los demás presentes lo siguieron, Tashigi había quedado igual de desconcertada, sintiendo en ése momento como si su mundo se empezara a ir hacia abajo, y Luffy simplemente había ensanchado su sonrisa, mientras que Chopper los miraba a todos confundido.

Frente a ellos se encontraba Perona, ésta ya se había peinado con sus usuales coletas altas, pero lo que llamaba específicamente la atención de todos, era el hecho de que ésta tenía puesto el uniforme de la escuela de Luffy y Zoro, lo cuál indicaba que era su compañera.

\- Vamos, vamos, Kumashi, O llegarás tarde a tú práctica de kendo. - Lo tomó por la muñeca mientras lo arrastraba hacia la salida.

\- ¡¿Cómo sabes que hoy tengo práctica de kendo?! - Se escuchó una nueva queja, antes de que comenzaran a alejarse.

Luffy miraba hacia ambos lados sin comprender nada, ya que por una parte nunca había visto a su amigo ser tan permisivo con nadie, y por alguna razón aquella mujer con cabello de algodón de azúcar, parecía poder controlarlo bien. Y por otra parte, estaba aquella mujer de lentes quien se había quedado petrificada en su lugar, con el alma saliendo de su cuerpo. Él miraba de un lado a otro dudando por un segundo de que hacer pero después de un momento, por fin reacciono. Acarició suavemente la cabeza de Chopper para después despedirse e ir tras de Zoro quien ya estaba fuera de casa.

Tashigi se tardó unos momentos más en volver en sí, para después comenzar a seguirlos con pasos secos, como si de un fantasma se tratara. En el marco de la puerta se había encontrado con Robin, quien tenía unas bolsas de compra. Al parecer había salido simplemente a la tienda de 24 horas, por cualquier cosa que hubiera necesitado, como para preparar el desayuno de Chopper por ejemplo. Lo cual resultaba ser bastante lógico considerando que ésa maniática acosadora se había estado agotando todos los suministros.

\- A hola - Saludó Robin ya más tranquila. - ¿Por qué nadie me había dicho que Zoro ya tenía novia?, no era necesario darme ése susto... Mira que dejarla dormir aquí sin siquiera avisar.

Aquél último comentario hizo que su mundo se volviera a poner totalmente blanco, en algún momento dejó escuchar la voz de aquella mujer, y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba hasta atrás del grupo dirigiéndose al dojo de kendo, mientras observaba como Perona se aprensaba fuertemente al brazo de Zoro, lo cuál hacía que se le complicara un poco caminar, y aún con sus constantes quejas, no parecía tener un deseo realmente fuerte como para alejarla, cosa que provocaba que su sangre le hirviera aún más.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, todas sus confusiones hasta el momento se habían convertido en enojo puro, de manera que se adelanto para agarrarse del otro brazo del marimo, para después jalarlo hacia su propio cuerpo. Claro que Perona no tomo esto nada bien, e igual comenzó a jalonear, logrando una pelea así entre ellas, en la cual el hombre sentía que lo iban a partir a la mitad, así que ya molestó se apartó de ambas para después gritar.

\- ¡Ya déjenme en paz, están locas! - Bramó molesto mientras comenzaba a caminar más rápido, no sin antes hacer un ademán con la cabeza a Luffy para indicarle que lo siguiera, quien no tardó en obedecer. Ellas ya no lo siguieron, ya que por su expresión podían adivinar que si lo hacían éste se las comería vivas, de manera que cuando se quedaron solas empezaron a culparse mutuamente por hacerlo enojar.

El pequeño mugiwara estaba más que divertido con la situación pero no decía nada, simplemente disfrutaba en silencio. El mayor por su parte estaba consciente de que si el chiquillo no se echaba a reír ahí mismo era para no molestarlo más, cosa que agradeció, y, cuando se hubo calmado un poco comenzó a vaciar todas sus frustraciones con su amigo, quien lo escuchaba atentamente. Él con ése relato había concluido una cosa, aquella chica llamada Perona, era realmente divertida y atrevida como para besar a alguien después de haberse colado en un hogar ajeno.

\- Por cierto Zoro... He cumplido con lo que me dijiste. - La cara de su amigo indicaba que no estaba entendiendo de manera que continuo. - Lo que me dijiste de mantener en secreto lo de Hancock... No le he dicho nada a mis hermanos, pero hoy después de clases voy a ir a visitarla. Al principio creo que sospecharon, pero cuando me preguntaron les dije que era secreto así que...

\- No te preocupes, yo no diré nada. - Sonrió de lado - "Al menos no todo" - Pensó lo último.

Las clases transcurrieron a un ritmo natural, todo había comenzado con las prácticas de kendo. Perona veía todo realmente emocionada, resulta que ella había llegado a la ciudad hace tan solo unos días, ya que ella y Mihawk se habían mudado, ellos vivían originalmente en un pueblo bastante tranquilo en donde su papá tenía un dojo humilde en donde entrenaba a sus alumnos, lugar donde ella aprendió también a luchar. Pero después de unos años aquél lugar no había bastado para mantenerse, por lo que se mudaron a la ciudad en busca de empleo. Ahora, se había inscrito a la misma institución que el cabeza de musgo, ése sería su primer día en la escuela, aunque lo que la emocionaba no era realmente eso.

Zoro por su parte, seguía estando molesto por la mañana tan problemática que ésas mujeres le habían obligado a tener que pasar, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera extrañamente incómodo con la mirada constante de ésa pequeña acosadora. La sorpresa fue mayor cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella mujer había sido asignada al mismo salón de clases que ellos.

De ésa manera Perona se sentó en un asiento libre que se encontraba atrás del peli verde, cosa que le causó unos tremendos escalofríos al pobre hombre. Definitivamente había algo mal, no era normal que existieran tantas coincidencias, definitivamente ésa mujer era una completa maniática, y él ya estaba pensando muy seriamente en buscar un abogado para que pusiera una orden de restricción.

Las clases continuaron como siempre, con la única diferencia de que ahora no podía relajarse, podía escuchar claramente de vez en cuando, como la persona en el asiento trasero le hablaba en susurros, soltando cada incoherencia a la cuál él realmente no entendía por no querer prestar atención. Luego, cuando por fin pensaba que iba a poder tener unos momentos de tranquilidad sentía como ésa mujer comenzaba a colocarle adornos femeninos en la cabeza, cosa que estaba comenzando a fastidiarlo demasiado, pero lo único que podía hacer es quitárselos en silencio para que no fueran a regañarlo.

\- Joven Monkey, ¿Me haría el favor de salir del salón y quedarse parado en el pasillo? - Regaño el profesor fastidiado de que su alumno no dejará de soltarse a carcajadas a mitad de clase.

\- Jajajajaja... Sí... Sí... - Luffy se levantó aún divertido por observar como su amigo había estado sufriendo desde aquella mañana.

Por otra parte Sanji, quien estaba sentado hasta el otro lado, volteando bastante fastidiado de que tal belleza estuviera tras el marimo. Él no sabía si hacer un enorme coraje o echarse a llorar de nuevo, ¿Por qué él no tenía suerte con las chicas siento dan guapo?, él era un caballero, era sensible, era servicial, sabía cocinar. ¿Por qué no podían amarlo también?, en especial su querida Nami-swan.

Después de las primeras horas, por fin llego la esperada hora del almuerzo, en donde el monito fue hacia el cocinero, para que le diera su esperado alimento. Éste, ya no estaba molesto, al conocer a Luffy se había dado cuenta, de que ése mocoso no era capaz ni de dañar a un insecto, de manera que el que fuera popular no tenía que ser razón para que le guardara rencor, ya que, como ya se ha mencionado antes, aunque le cueste tanto admitirlo le tenía aprecio. Después de todo él no hubiera aceptado a cualquier persona como el líder de su grupo.

El espadachín por su parte quería salir corriendo del lugar, estaba dispuesto a dirigirse a la cafetería para comprar algo de pan, o cualquier cosa para saciar su hambre, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la misma mujer que estaba comenzando a sacarle canas ya estaba enfrente, extendiéndole un almuerzo casero, el cual estaba envuelto en papel rosado. Ella lo abrió al instante obligando al hombre a sentarse en su lugar, mientras éste observaba horrorizado la comida, a la cual no podía encontrarle forma alguna, de ésta salía un color purpura que expedía un olor bastante extraño, parecía que en cualquier momento alguna clase de espectro saldría de ahí y se lo tragaría.

\- Creo que prefiero ir a la cafetería.

\- No digas tonterías, Kumashi. - Sin preguntarle siquiera tomó sus palillos, para meterle en la boca un pedazo de carne, que parecía ser una salchicha de pulpo. El rostro del peli verde al momento se tornó completamente azul, mientras comenzaba a atragantarse y caía al piso de rodillas escupiéndolo, ¡Realmente sabía horrible! - ¡Qué grosero! - Se quejó la mujer ofendida, mientras comenzaba a golpearle la espalda con sus puños cerrados de manera suave, haciendo puchero.

\- ¡¿Acaso intentas matarme?! - Reclamó, pero al momento de volver a abrir la boca una nueva porción de comida ya estaba dentro, y Perona lo obligaba a tragárselo, logrando su objetivo.

Al momento la peli rosa ya se encontraba saltando de un lado a otro festejando por su logro mientras que Roronoa estaba tirado en el piso, totalmente derrotado, con un nuevo dolor en el estómago provocado al parecer por intoxicación, o algo parecido. Luffy volvía a carcajearse ante aquello mientras comía el almuerzo de su hermano, y el que Sanji le había preparado. Mirando a los lados intento buscar al cabeza de cresta, para ver si ése día tendría otro almuerzo extra, pero no lograba verlo por ninguna parte, cosa que lo decepcionó.

Perona fue interceptada por un extraño rubio con cejas de espiral, quien al momento la tomo de la mano, se inclino ante ella y comenzó a presentarse mientras se acuclillaba como si estuviera a punto de pedirle matrimonio. Él soltaba halagos constantes resaltando su belleza, mientras le preguntaba cosas sobre su persona que ella no estaba dispuesta a responder.

\- No me toques... Eres repugnante.

El pobre de Sanji ya estaba nuevamente en el piso llorando, igual de muerto que el espadachín, mientras maldecía su desafortunada vida, mientras la chica, sacudía su uniforme para después volver a tomar el almuerzo que preparo, intentando hacer comer al hombre quien ya no estaba dispuesto a probar bocado y se había echado a correr, mientras ella lo perseguía.

Luffy se había quedado a consolar al cocinero, mientras lo picaba nuevamente con una vara, para comprobar si estaba muerto, pero éste ya no tenía ni ganas de reclamar. Afortunadamente su animo se vio increíblemente levantado con la presencia de Nami, quien había llegado momentos después, con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro y corriendo se había dirigido hacia ellos para darles las nuevas noticias. En un rápido movimiento miró hacia los lados buscando a Zoro, o a Usopp, pero al parecer el primero se encontraba ausente, mientras que el otro aún no se había dignado a aparecer.

\- Chicos, chicos, ¿Dónde están los demás?, ¡Tengo una noticia importante para la banda! - Dijo bastante apresurada debido a la emoción. - Bueno, no importa, ya después les diremos, por el momento vean esto. - Extendió ante ellos un cartel, el cual tenía dibujos de diversos instrumentos musicales. - Hoy pasé en la mañana con el profesor Brook de música, para pedirle consejos y él menciono acerca del festival musical que se dará a cabo dentro de 3 meses, al parecer cualquiera puede inscribirse. El festival, es más bien como un concurso en el cual se nos harán distintas pruebas, pero al final se cerrará con la interpretación de una canción original, eligiendo al ganador por medio del voto público. Yo había olvidado por completo acerca de éste festival, pero gente de todos lados se reúnen para participar. Sí ganamos el primer lugar, atraeremos de inmediato la atención de las masas y mi padre nos suplicará entrar a la empresa. ¡Éste es el verdadero comienzo para el estrellato!

\- ¡Genial! - Exclamaron ambos hombres, con un enorme brillo de felicidad en los ojos.

\- Pero tampoco se confíen chicos, habrá muchas personas talentosas, pero nuestro trabajo consistirá en pasar por encima de todos, para abrirnos paso al estrellato. - Ambos asintieron emocionados.

* * *

Zoro estaba acostado en el pasto, en uno de los jardines de la escuela con aquella mujer encima de él forcejeando por obligarlo a comer lo último que le faltaba de comida. Ella lo había estado correteando alrededor de toda la escuela, mientras se abrían paso empujando a gente inocente, y si él no fuera respetuoso con las mujeres ya se habría podido zafar de ésa incomoda situación, o por lo menos crear mucho más lucha, porque era bastante obvio que ésa mujer, estaba en muy buena condición, había podido seguirle el paso hasta ahora.

Después de estar forcejeando por unos minutos, la mirada del chico se enfocó en uno de los pisos superiores donde había una persona observándolos. Al fijarse con mayor atención se dio cuenta de que ésa persona se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que de Tashigi, quien desde su punto de vista, la situación se veía más que embarazosa.

Ésa era la segunda ocasión en la que mal interpretaban la situación, pero él no quería que su amiga lo hiciera al igual que su hermana, pero gracias a la distracción que eso le ocasiono ya le había sido introducido el último pedazo de alimento, cosa que ocasionó volviera a retorcerse en el piso por última ocasión, mientras la acosadora por fin se alejaba brindándole espacio.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?!, ¡Entras a mi casa sin permiso!, ¡Usas mi cocina como si fuera tuya!, ¡Te inscribes a la misma escuela a la que asisto!, ¡Te sientas atrás de mí y te la pasas poniendo adornos de nena!, ¡Me pones un apodo extraño!, ¡Me obligas a comer veneno!, ¡Y para colmo, me besas sin permiso enfrente de mi hermana! - Sacó toda su ira acumulada mientras la chica bajaba la mirada, entre triste y apenada, cosa que de inmediato provocó que el chico se suavizara. - Bueno yo... ¡Es que tú!

\- No importa... Sé que soy molesta pero... Pero no puedo evitarlo... Además, tú no lo recuerdas. - Susurro, en un intento de que el otro no la escuchara pero no lo logró. Él ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado confundido pero cuando estaba dispuesto a preguntarle la chica se volvió a abalanzar sobre él, abrazándolo mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y recargaba su cabeza en su pecho, logrando que a él le llegara un tenue olor a fresas.

\- Kumashi... Te quiero... - El rostro del peli verde por milésima vez en el día se coloreo de diferentes tonalidades de rojo, a la vez que su cuerpo se tensaba y relajaba al mismo tiempo que aquél aroma iba invadiendo sus fosas nasales. Correspondiendo el abrazo sin darse cuenta.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo trato de separar a la mujer, para después voltear al lugar en donde su amiga había estado observando pero ésta ya no estaba, por lo que muy en el fondo había anhelado que no hubiera estado presente ante eso último.

Las clases continuaron, y cuando el chico regreso al salón de clases tenía a una chica colgando de su espalda cual chicle. Él ya no decía nada, por fin se había resignado, a tan solo el primer día de clases, esperaba que con el tiempo a ella se le bajara aquél entusiasmo abrumador que poseía, pero algo en el fondo le decía que eso no ocurriría, de manera que tenía que comenzar a acostumbrarse lo más pronto que le fuera posible.

Al terminar las clases, Luffy ya le había comentado sobre el festival musical del que "la bruja", les había comentado en su ausencia, por lo cual estaba bastante entusiasmado, era la única buena noticia que le habían dado en el día. Buscando alrededor buscaba a Tashigi para regresar a casa junto a ella, pero cuando la ubicó junto a su grupo de amigas, ésta lo ignoró rotundamente, dándole la espalda. Él no comprendió el motivo de su enojo, pero era lo suficientemente orgulloso como para no ir a preguntarle de manera que ya estaba listo para ir a perderse... Digo, ir a su casa. Y para fortuna o mala suerte del mayor aquella mujer seguía pegada a él, aferrándose ahora a su brazo de nuevo, de manera que sería ella la encargada de guiarlo a casa.

* * *

El sonido constante del timbre sonando ya la había desesperado de sobre manera, ella era una mujer poco paciente, y detestaba sobre todas las cosas que la molestaran cuando se estaba arreglando. Sus hermanas no estaban en casa, por lo que a excepción de las sirvientas se encontraba completamente sola.

Le habían dicho que alguien había estado exigiendo pasar a verla, y que por más que le ordenaban que se marchara, seguía en su terquedad. De manera que no le quedaba más opción más que bajar para encarar a aquél sujeto y ordenar que se marchara.

Cruzó los grandes pasillos alfombrados, que conectaban con innumerables habitaciones, bajo las escaleras a manera lenta con la misma elegancia de siempre, mientras sus chicas, (manera en la que llamaba a sus sirvientas), la dejaban pasar tras una pequeña reverencia, evitando a toda costa el contacto visual, para que ella no se enojara. Cruzó la puerta de entrada/salida, para después cruzar el inmenso jardín, pasó de largo la fuente y camino a través de el camino de tierra que dirigía hacia las rejas en donde aquél individuo se encontraba.

Conforme se fue acercando pudo comenzar a distinguir aquellos cabellos revueltos de color negrizco, ésa piel tostada, esos enormes ojos chocolate expresivos, junto con ésa radiante sonrisa, y ésa característica cicatriz bajo su ojo. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a apresurar sus pasos, mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir desbocado, y una felicidad inminente comenzaba a nacer en su pecho, sin darse cuenta de en qué momento comenzó a correr.

\- ¡Hancock, Hancock! - Gritaba Luffy a todo pulmón mientras movía sus brazos saludándola.

\- ¡Luffy! - En un momento ya se encontraban frente a frente, siendo separados simplemente por aquella enorme reja de metal, la mujer respiraba de manera agitada, su pecho bajaba y subía acompasado con su respiración, mientras sus sonrosadas mejillas ya se encontraban coloreadas, dándole un toque bastante femenino y un tanto infantil.

Ambos se encontraban con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, ninguno de los dos podía comprender aquella felicidad que nacía de manera sincera, con tan solo estar cerca el uno del otro. Y, de manera inconsciente, en un impulso, ambos levantaron su mano, estrechando una con la otra, entrelazando sus dedos. Dos personas de mundos completamente separados, comenzaban a enamorarse.

 **Continuara...**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **StArLoRdMac2: Que bueno que te divierta tanto la historia, la verdad siempre me he especializado en escribir comedias románticas. Y lo que buscó es precisamente eso, poder disfrutar a los lectores. Gracias por tus comentarios, siempre me suben el ánimo.**

 **zenkat: Jajajaja, sí, al principio no tenía pensado hacer a Perona taaaan acosadora, pero cuando escribí el capítulo donde sale no pude evitarlo, me pareció extremadamente divertido. Y acerca de los capítulos, no puedo publicar taaan seguido, debido a problemillas que ocurren en casa, pero publicaré lo más rápido que me sea posible.**

 **miree3D2Y: Gracias por tu paciencia, y por comentar siempre, al igual que tú esperas los capítulos yo espero con ansías los comentarios.Y espero que la espera para éste capítulo haya valido la pena. Jejejeje.**

 **Veizser: Que bueno que te gustara, entiendo a la perfección ése sentimiento de no querer que algo termine, me pasa muy seguido cuando estoy viendo algo, y sí tienes razón, a todos luego nos da flojera hacer algo, pero de todas maneras te agradezco por hacerme ver mi error, de ésa manera pude corregirlo.**


	11. Enamorándonos

**Capítulo 10.**

 **Enamorándonos.**

Luffy y Hancock se habían quedado unos instantes completamente quietos, disfrutando de la amena sensación provocada por la unión mutua de sus manos entrelazadas, ninguno había dicho absolutamente nada. Se observaban fijamente, observando las facciones de la persona que tenían enfrente, como si estuvieran intentando memorizar cada una de sus facciones.

La mujer serpiente, ya había ansiado ir a verlo cualquiera de esos días, gracias a la información que el acosador de su primo le había proporcionado, sin embargo, no se había podido armar del valor necesario para hacerle frente aún, y sin embargo, ahí estaba, en ése instante, disfrutando de su magnífica presencia, había sido él quien dio el primer paso; Cosa que por supuesto, le alegraba de sobre manera, a decir verdad, nunca se hubiera imaginado que aquél peli negro iría a su casa a visitarla de nuevo, pensó que tal vez aquella ocasión en que la acompaño no había sido más que un simple suceso que sería borrado apenas éste cruzara la puerta de su hogar, que no habría significado nada importante, pero ahora se le había demostrado todo lo contrario.

Puede que se estuviera haciendo ilusiones de más, puede que éste simplemente haya simpatizado con ella, pero en ése momento su mente no quería pensar de manera lógica, cuando estaba con ése simpático monito, su actitud, la cual solía ser metódica por lo general, se iba a cualquier otra parte, dejando que su imaginación se fuera al país de las maravillas, pensando de manera irracional. Eso era algo que nunca antes le había pasado en todo lo que llevaba de vida, por lo que en situaciones amorosas, a pesar de tener ya 29 años de edad, parecía una adolescente enamorada, en plenos días de colegio.

Ahora que lo pensaba... ¿Cuántos años tenía ése carismático chico?, ¿Era menor de edad?, probablemente lo era, no se veía de 18 años, mucho menos mayor que eso, aunque tampoco se veía tan menor, su cuerpo por lo menos era la indicación de aquello, ya que su rostro era demasiado redondeado, con un toque un tanto infantil, y esos enormes ojos impregnados de inocencia, hacían que pareciera un niño, junto con esa personalidad infantil.

Hancock de pronto había entrado en pánico, llevo ambas manos a su rostro mientras abría los ojos cuan grandes eran y abría la boca en señal de impresión, a la vez que comenzaba a tornearse azul. De un momento a otro ya había caído al piso de rodillas, dándole la espalda al chico, mientras se mordía nerviosamente la uña de su dedo pulgar intentando poner su mente a trabajar. ¿Cuántos años se llevaban?, ¿Más de 10?, ¿Acaso eso la convertía en una asalta cunas?, ¿Qué pensarían sus hermanas de ella?, ¿La encerrarían?, eso no podía ser verdad, ella no había hecho nada malo, ¿Verdad?, sólo estaba comenzando a tener sentimientos por una persona que sólo había visto en dos ocasiones, y que casualmente era mucho menor que ella, pero no era su culpa, ¿Verdad?, había escuchado ya en varias ocasiones que para el amor no había edades y ahora más que nunca ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquello fuera verdad.

\- Hancock... ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Hancock? - Hablaba Luffy tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

Definitivamente, estaba completamente segura de que sus padres nunca jamás, ni en sus sueños más remotos le permitirían que se juntara con un chico que no perteneciera a la "alta", pero bueno... Eso a ella nunca le había importado, además, aunque ella no le ganara por tantos años a Luffy, de todas maneras nunca lo aceptarían, sus padres jamás aceptarían a nadie que ella escogiera. Recordó de manera fugaz, aquella ocasión en la cual quisieron obligarla a contraer matrimonio, ya habían hecho todos los preparativos necesarios, habían organizado una enorme fiesta en la mansión del mencionado, hicieron un festín con diferentes tipos de comida exótica de todo el mundo, contrataron músicos, violinistas, pianistas, entre otros. Se trataba de un gran baile que usarían para que ella conociera a su "futuro prometido", se supone que era una fiesta, para que ambos pudieran conocerse y decidir si querían compartir lazos familiares. Ése despreciable hombre, era quien por supuesto quería contraer matrimonio con ella, después de todo, como todos saben, ella es una verdadera preciosidad; Pero eso no significaba que ella estuviera de acuerdo, además más que una sugerencia, le había sido ordenado que aceptara la propuesta ya que aquél lazo le traería muchos beneficios económicos a la familia.

Por supuesto, Hancock siempre se había destacado por ser una chica "malcriada", así que a la primera oportunidad que vio, se había encargado de golpear a ése hombre, cuando quiso propasarse con ella. Por supuesto, eso había ocasionado una muy mala impresión, aquella familia la había maldecido, jurando interponerse en su camino a partir de ahora. En casa, había recibido tremenda golpiza, por parte de su padre, quien la llamaba mujer estúpida, entre otras cosas, pero bueno... Ella ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ése tipo de situaciones.

\- ¡Hancock! - El grito del hermoso chiquillo la había traído por fin a la realidad, se levantó dándose cuenta de que había estado en ésa posición por algunos minutos y Luffy la observaba con una expresión entre preocupada y desesperada. - ¿Te sientes mal? - Aquella consideración hizo que una tierna sonrisa se formara en sus labios antes de que pudiera levantarse de nuevo.

\- Sí, no te preocupes, perdón por dejarte esperando tanto tiempo. - Se sacudió levemente los restos de polvo que se le habían quedado en la ropa, antes de ordenarle al guardia que abriera las rejas para que él pasara.

* * *

Zoro se encontraba caminando con un tanto de dificultad, en todo el día había tenido a ésa mocosa con apariencia de muñeca pegada a su brazo como si se tratara de un chicle... Sí, un chicle rosado y molesto, de esos que se quedaban pegados en la suela de tu zapato y luego era un verdadero martirio poder despegar. Aquella mujer tenía las mejillas un tanto sonrosadas, se meneaba de un lado a otro dificultándole aún más el paso y se encontraba tarareando una melodía. Su voz era suave, alegre, y energética.

Al estar la mujer tan pegada a su cuerpo no podía evitar que aquél olor a fresas que impregnaba de su cuerpo, volviera a llegar a las fosas nasales del peli verde, quien odiaba admitirlo, pero aquél aroma resultaba ser demasiado refrescante y exquisito, aunque claro... Jamás lo diría en voz alta, sonaría como un verdadero pervertido. Además, la única pervertida ahí era ésa mujer acosadora, quien sin ningún pudor se había lanzado a sus labios, ¿Quién demonios se creía?, nunca le había ocurrido eso antes, obviamente no era su primer beso, pero eso no era lo que importaba.

\- Oye... ¿Cuándo se supone que regresarás a tú casa?

\- No hables Kumashi... No eres lindo cuando te quejas.

\- ¡Cómo si me importara ser lindo!, ¡Y deja de llamarme Kumashi, mi nombre es Zoro!

\- Ya lo sé Kumashi.

Una vena se formo en la cabeza del hombre, tenía tantas ganas de soltarle una serie de insultos, pero se controlaba al ser una "dama", como Sanji diría, aunque para él de dama no tenía absolutamente nada. Era molesta, habladora, maniática, insistente y todos los insultos que se le pudieran ocurrir. Lo peor es que, ahora resultaba que se había inscrito en su escuela, de manera que tendría que aprender a convivir con ella de ahora en adelante, o más bien... Tendría que aprender a soportarla, si eso no funcionaba, siempre podría regresar con su plan inicial y mandar una orden de restricción para recuperar su preciado espacio personal.

Mientras Zoro se quejaba mentalmente y la peli rosada festejaba cada momento, un auto negro se estaciono frente a ambos, el mayor obviamente tuvo un mal presentimiento ante aquello, por lo que en un movimiento inconsciente se puso frente a la chica para protegerla en caso de que algún pervertido fuera el dueño de ése auto y quisiera bajarse a hacerle daño. La mujer muñeca ante eso, desvió la mirada un tanto apenada, mientras bajaba la mirada; Y es que, el que aquél hombre se preocupara por ella la llenaba de una sensación extremadamente agradable. Sin embargo, quien había bajado del auto no era nadie más ni nada menos que Dracule Mihawk, quien veía al campeón de kendo con una mirada asesina, mientras el pobre chico se tensaba en exceso, mientras le corría un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué haces con mi hija?

\- Ah bueno yo... Ella... Ella fue la qué.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí papá? - Habló Perona molesta mientras volvía a aferrarse al brazo del chico pegando sus pechos peligrosamente al hombre quien no había podido evitar que los colores se le subieran al rostro... Al igual que a Mihawk, pero a éste por la rabia.

\- Vine por ti, ¡Vámonos a casa de una vez!, ¿A dónde desapareciste ésta mañana?

\- Estuve en casa de mi novio Zoro.- Dijo en voz de reproche mientras le mostraba la lengua a quien la estaba "molestando".

\- No...No.. ¡¿Novio?! -Exclamó el cabeza de alga más sonrojado y más asustado a la vez.

\- ¿Novio?, ¿En su casa? - Susurró el hombre de ojos dorados, quien era uno de los padres más sobre protectores que podía existir en el planeta. - Tú. - Señaló a Roronoa quien dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras tragaba saliva. - ¿Qué le hiciste a mi pequeño tesoro?, ¿Por qué estaba en tú casa?, ¡¿Acaso te atreviste a ponerle tus sucias manos encima?! - Con un aura obscura rodeando su cuerpo comenzó a desenvainar una espada, ¿Qué demonios hacía ése hombre en plena calle, con una espada de verdad?, él tenía la de Kuina perfectamente guardada en su casa, pero en ésa época no era común andar paseando una a todos lados. - Escúchame, si realmente quieres a Perona, primero tendrás que derrotarme, y dado que tuviste las agallas como para tocarla sin mi autorización, no tendrás objeción cuando tome tu cabeza como castigo.

\- Yo... Yo... ¡Yo no le hice nada! - Gritó aterrado, sacando la espada de madera que usaba para entrenar, la cual se veía completamente patética frente a una espada de verdad.

\- Nos besamos, ¿Y eso qué?, ¿Tienes algún problema? - Decía Perona echándole leña al fuego.

\- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa... ¡Lo siento! - Gritó Zoro echándose a correr siendo perseguido por aquél padre celoso, siendo observados por los ojos curiosos de las personas, quienes pensaban que se trataba del ensayo de alguna película de samurais, o algo por el estilo.

* * *

Luffy se encontraba bastante inquieto curioseando de un lado para otro, fascinado por la magnitud del hogar de Hancock, el cual le parecía un verdadero castillo. La mujer se encontraba en la cocina preparando un delicioso té para ofrecerle al chico, podía habérselo pedido a las chicas, pero tenía unas enormes ganas de prepararlo por sí misma.

Las sirvientas por su parte miraban la escena bastante curiosas, su ama nunca había invitado a nadie a la casa, mucho menos a un chico ya que era mundialmente conocido que ésa mujer los odiaba a todos. ¿Se trataría de una persona con buen status social de alguna familia importante?, ¿Acaso vino por negocios?, no parecía más que un mocoso ante sus ojos, además la sencilla ropa que más bien parecían harapos ante sus ojos, hacía que ésa idea les resultara imposible. Sin embargo, una de las sirvientas estaba realmente maravillada con lo que estaba observando. Se trataba de Margaret, quien parecía haber sentido un flechazo en su pecho desde el momento en que el morocho entró al lugar.

Cuando Hancock terminó de preparar el té, volvió junto a Luffy, justo a tiempo antes de que éste tirara al piso una valiosa pieza de porcelana, el menor sonrió ampliamente al momento que seguía a la mujer directo a su habitación. Ésta había ordenado a las chicas que les trajeran algunos postres para acompañar la bebida, a lo que éstas simplemente asintieron, sin atreverse a preguntar sobre el muchacho.

Subieron las escaleras, cruzando el pasillo alfombrado de rojo con tonos dorados, hasta llegar frente a una puerta doble de color hueso. Luffy la miró extrañado, ella estaba demasiado nerviosa, sus manos temblaban, haciéndole dudar si quitarle la charola con las tazas, ya que parecía que en cualquier momento podría tirarlas. Sin más abrió la puerta por ella quien lo agradeció mentalmente.

La habitación estaba completamente alfombrada del mismo color rojizo que estaba en casi toda la casa, tenía un estampado de rombos con florecillas que hacían contraste con los colores de las paredes las cuales estaban pintadas con una base de color hueso, con marcos y toques dorados. Alrededor había bastante muebles, mesitas de noche, una pequeña mesita en el centro de la habitación hecha de una de las maderas más finas, a los costados de ésta había unos cuantos cojines que a su vez funcionaban como asientos. Enfrente de ellos la habitación era completamente alumbrada por un ventanal enorme que dejaba vista al extenso jardín trasero, en donde por supuesto se hallaba la piscina, la cual estaba cubierta por las cortinas blancas como base, junto con otras del mismo color rojo con tonos dorados, las cuales se encontraban amarradas. Del lado derecho se encontraba una cama matrimonial, blanca como la nieve cubierta por tela la cual colgaba de ésta, semitransparente con puntos dorados, que la hacían ver como una cascada de estrellas. Al lado de la cama estaba la puerta que dirigía al baño privado, el cual tenía por supuesto un jacuzzy para la ocasión. Del otro lado de la habitación frente al baño se encontraba otra puerta doble del mismo material, que si la abrías llevaba a un ropero, repleto de joyas, zapatos, vestidos, faldas, y demás cosas.

Cabe mencionar que Luffy estaba completamente impresionado, tenía la mandíbula hasta el piso, amenazando con romperse. Apenas vio el ventanal, se acercó corriendo, mientras en sus ojos se formaban estrellas al ver la piscina, deseando con todas sus ganas darse un buen chapuzón, por lo que se arrepintió por no haber llevado su traje de baño. Hancock había dejado la charola con las tazas encima de la mesita, suspirando aliviada cuando ya no tuvo la presión de dejarlas caer.

Después levantó la mirada para ver como el chico ya se encontraba revisando todo el lugar, mientras seguía exclamando emocionado, cosa que provocó soltara una suave risa. Otro gritó aún más enorme se escuchó cuando entró al baño y vio el jacuzzy, ella no hizo comentario alguno. Se sentó encima del cojín sobre sus piernas, con la espalda completamente recta, como la habían acostumbrado desde niña, para tomar la taza y comenzar a soplar suavemente para enfriar el líquido, sus mejillas seguían de un suave tono rosado, mientras sus azulados ojos brillaban con intensidad, sólo de escuchar al chiquillo cerca.

Éste ya estaba dispuesto a correr hacia el otro lado de la habitación para ir a husmear ahora al lugar dónde se encontraba su ropero, sin embargo se detuvo en seco cuando vio a la mujer tomando ya su té. Ésta tenía puesto su típico vestido color morado, que dejaba al descubierto gran porción de su pierna. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados debido a que estaba saboreando la bebida, su espeso y largo cabello negro caía por su espalda como cascada, éste estaba peinado con una simple diadema que había hecho con su mismo cabello la cual parecía una corona hecha de trenzas, dejando lo demás suelto, el cual llegaba hasta el piso. Algunos cabellos rebeldes caían por su rostro, esas mejillas coloreadas, junto con aquella piel de porcelana hacía contraste con la luz que entraba de la ventana la cuál le daba de lleno, dándole una vista completamente angelical.

Sin poder evitarlo, el corazón del chico comenzó a latir desbocado, cosa que lo desconcertó de sobre manera, ya que nunca antes se había sentido de ésa manera por nadie, podía escuchar el palpitar de su alterado corazón hasta sus oídos, y sin poder evitarlo su rostro se había puesto completamente rojo hasta las orejas. Una extraña sensación había comenzado a nacer en su estomago, como si tuviera un montón de bichos corriendo por ahí, su respiración comenzó a tornarse pesada, y sentía pequeños escalofríos correr a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Desvió la mirada un poco mientras cubría su rostro con su brazo derecho, para después volver a verla, ella ya había abierto los ojos, los cuales le habían fascinado tanto desde la primera vez que se topo con ellos encima del escenario y sin poder evitarlo, sacó su celular tomándole de manera discreta una foto, cosa que lo apeno aún más, ya que nunca había hecho eso sin el permiso previo de la persona contraria.

El sonido de un "click", hizo que la mujer serpiente volteara a ver hacia la dirección del morocho dándose cuenta de que le habían tomado una foto. Ante eso el chico se puso aún más rojo de lo que ya estaba en un principio, y en un patético intento de ocultar la evidencia, escondió el celular tras su cuerpo mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás quedando su espalda completamente pegada a la pared. Había vuelto a desviar la mirada, mirando hacia el piso apenado, sus negros cabellos tapaban parte de su rostro.

\- Lo... Lo siento... - Se disculpo en un susurro mientras ella lo veía aún más curiosa además de fascinada por la vista que se le estaba otorgando. - Es... Es sólo que te veías tan hermosa que... Quise tomarte una foto. - Continuó con su acostumbrada sinceridad, cosa que logró que ahora la que estuviera como tomate fuera otra.

\- No... No importa.

Tras aquello Luffy se sentó en el cojín que quedaba frente a la mujer, en ése instante llego una de las sirvientas para dejarle los bocadillos para después salir del cuarto con la misma velocidad con la que entro, no sin antes hacer una leve reverencia. El pequeño monito comenzó a comer, más lento de lo que acostumbraba, el ambiente estaba un tanto tenso, ninguno sabía como comenzar con la conversación, a pesar de que la vez anterior todo había fluido de manera normal gracias a la naturaleza carismática del contrario, quien ahora se encontraba totalmente nervioso, lo cual resultaba bastante extraño viniendo de él, quien no podía comprender toda la serie de emociones nuevas que sentía estando junto a ella.

\- Es... Es impresionante la casa que tienes. - Habló por fin el menor intentando romper el hielo, pero ésta se avergonzó un poco, ya que no estaba del todo orgullosa de su familia, y con su familia se refería a sus odiosos padres, porque a sus hermanas las amaba, también quería a la anciana Nyon, y por supuesto, aunque le costara admitirlo, le tenía aprecio a Bartolomeo. - Algún día yo conseguiré una así. - Ante aquello Hancock lo miró con ojos curiosos para que le contara más. - Ya sabes que soy músico, nos conocimos gracias a eso... Bueno, de hecho no tenemos tanto tiempo en el que comenzamos con el proyecto pero... Pero... Sin duda nos volveremos populares, nos haremos mundialmente conocidos, y entonces yo también podré comprarme una mansión, aunque no sé si sería tan lujosa como ésta, ya que parte de las ganancias las donare a la empresa de mi padre.

\- ¿Empresa?, ¿Qué clase de empresa?

\- Oh... Él hace caridad a los más necesitados, viaja a través del mundo ayudando a los de menos recursos, les proporciona comida, agua, se dedica a hacer campañas para que la gente done, cuando yo era pequeño solía acompañarlo mucho a todo tipo de lugares, muchas veces done mis juguetes, gracias a eso encontramos a los que son ahora mis hermanos, quienes son 3 años mayor que yo, mi padre los adopto, y aunque no estemos unidos por la sangre, yo los considero como tal.

\- Vaya... - Exclamó fascinada. - Tú padre es una muy buena persona, qué lindos niños, seguro han de ser una monada.

\- Sí, como me dijo siempre mi viejo, "Tú puedes brillar no importa de qué estés hecho", no espera... ¡Ésa era la frase de una película de robots o algo así!, ¿Entonces cuál era? - Luffy comenzó a soltar una lista de frases de personajes de caricatura mientras la mujer, de un momento a otro no pudo soportar más antes de echarse a reír, de manera animada, fuerte, dejando atrás lo "refinado", por primera vez se sentía tan bien al estar al lado de alguien del sexo contrario.

Con eso el ambiente de antes se recuperó por completo, ambos comenzaron a hablar de cualquier cosa trivial que les hubiera pasado en algún momento de su vida; Por ejemplo, lo que le había pasado a su amigo Zoro esa mañana junto a una pequeña acosadora de cabello rosa, relato que provocó que Hancock se tensara un poco al recordar que su primo los había estado siguiendo también por algún tiempo, aunque claro... No iba a mencionarle nunca aquello.

Ella por supuesto le comentó sobre la manera en la que luego la acosaban los hombres, cosa que molesto al muchacho sin que ésta se diera cuenta, le comentó que había sido nombrada como la mujer más hermosa del mundo, aunque ella nunca había hecho absolutamente nada como para ganarse el título. Él por su parte, le comentó acerca de aquella revista que le había "regalado" Sanji, le dijo que no se había imaginado que ella fuera popular, debido a que él no acostumbraba seguir mucho a los medios, o leer ése tipo de revistas, ya que todo su tiempo lo ocupaba la música, pero que realmente le había sorprendido verla en aquél póster, logrando que ésta se pusiera un tanto nerviosa cuando éste le comentó que había recortado sus fotos.

Cuando terminaron de tomar té, la mujer invitó al morocho a dar un paseo por el jardín mientras continuaban con la conversación a lo que éste acepto igual de emocionado por poder seguir explorando. Afuera el monito seguía contándole información acerca de los integrantes de su banda y cómo los había conocido a todos, ella ya había escuchado al menor hablar de su mejor amigo la noche anterior cuando se conocieron, pero fue agradable que éste comenzara a contarle más a fondo como lo conoció y la muy buena manera en la que se llevaban. Por supuesto, no podía faltar la extensa plática de sus amados hermanos, también les comentó como los conoció, como Dragon se había conmovido al ver como se querían, la manera tan exagerada de cómo lo protegían, y las tantas locuras que habían realizado juntos, cosa que hacía reír a la mujer, quien a turnos también le contaba anécdotas sobre sus hermanas menores, de como solían molestar a la anciana Nyon, de que sus sirvientas la idolatraban como si de una Diosa se trataba, entre otras cosas.

Entre plática y plática el tema sobre el festival musical del que Nami les había hablado ésa misma mañana, salió a flote. Él comenzó a comentarle sobre todos los detalles, invitándola a asistir, aunque claro... Por su forma de hablar, más que petición, lo decía en tono de exigencia, ya que si quería que alguien asistiera, obviamente era ella. Hancock obviamente acepto al instante, fascinada por poder escucharlo de nuevo, después de todo había quedado enamorada de su voz... Sí, solo de su voz, ¿Cierto?

Después de estar un buen rato hablando, se dieron cuenta de que el cielo ya se estaba poniendo de un tono naranja, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que habían estado así por horas, las cuales se pasaron volando al estar en compañía. El sonido del estomago de Luffy fue lo que hizo que se dieran cuenta de aquello, y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera articular palabra, el timbre del celular del chico, el cuál tenía una canción de "Jolly Roger", comenzó a sonar. En un rápido movimiento sacó el aparato de su bolsillo trasero para después contestar con su inusual tono de voz despreocupado.

\- ¡Dónde demonios te metiste maldito mocoso! - Gritaba Ace furioso, amenazando con romperle los tímpanos al pobre; Al instante el teléfono de la otra línea le fue arrebatado al pecoso y ahora era Sabo quien comenzaba a regañarle con tono de mamá asustadiza. - Luffy, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te paso algo?, ¡Sabes que si vas a pasarte a otro lado después de la escuela tienes que avisarnos, ya no tarda en anochecer! - Al momento se empezaron a escuchar sonidos de interferencia, a la vez que los gritos de los hermanos se expandían, peleándose por recuperar el teléfono, mientras el menor tenía una expresión aburrida y una gotita de sudor caía por su nuca. - ¡Regresa de una vez, mocoso del demonio! - Gritó Ace por fin antes de que la llamada se cortara.

El pequeño mugiwara, soltó un suspiro pesado ante aquello, para después mirar nuevamente a la oji azul quien la veía un tanto divertida, ya que había comprobado a la perfección que cuando Luffy dijo que lo sobre protegían, no estaba exagerando en lo más mínimo.

\- Bueno... Creo que escuchaste todo. - Río un tanto apenado. - Mmm... Supongo que ya es hora de regresar, porque sino mis hermanos me mataran de verdad.

\- Sí... - Respondió bastante decepcionada mientras lo miraba con aires un tanto desanimados, lo cuál provocó que al menor se le hiciera un pequeño vuelco en el corazón.

\- No te preocupes, volveré, además podremos vernos en el festival musical, y si eso no es suficiente. - Le dejó un pequeño papel en la mano, ella lo abrió lentamente viendo que estaba anotado con una letra bastante curiosa el nombre de su escuela. - Puedes venir cuando quieras, en caso de que yo no pueda venir.

\- Ya veo. - Sonrió. - Y por si acaso. - Ella de pronto se echó a correr dentro de su hogar a lo cuál Luffy la miró un tanto extrañado pero esperó hasta que regresara, ésta se puso frente a él para después tomarlo de la muñeca para después voltearla, de manera que la palma de su mano quedara hacia el cielo, y destapando un plumón comenzó a escribir en ésta su número telefónico para que pudiera mandarle mensajes.

Cuando ella termino, al chiquillo se le salió una deslumbrante sonrisa y después agradeció por aquello. La oji azul a continuación lo acompaño hasta la salida, ahí se quedaron unos instantes parados mirándose mutuamente, ninguno de los dos quería separarse, pero no había nada que hacer. Al momento, el pequeño de ojos hermosos, se acordó de la despedida que tuvieron la pasada ocasión, por lo que, tras soltar una sonrisa traviesa, jaló la muñeca de la mujer para ponerla a su altura para después, en un rápido movimiento soltar un beso en la mejilla de ésta, y después marcharse tras una risita de triunfo.

Después, sin decir más que un simple "adiós", salió de la escena dejando esta vez a Hancock pasmada, ella, tras una suave sonrisa, regresó al interior de su casa con un humor completamente renovado, el cual sus hermanas notarían de inmediato pero por mucho que preguntaran jamás podrían sacarle la razón de aquella imprevista felicidad. Ella le había dicho a sus chicas que no mencionaran absolutamente nada de la visita que había recibido, a lo que éstas asintieron.

Cuando Luffy regresó por fin a casa, sus hermanos no tardaron ni una milésima de segundo en lanzársele encima, para la encuesta rutinaria, de cada ocasión en la que el mocoso no les avisaba sobre nada. Aunque tuvieron que guardarse sus regaños para otra ocasión al darse cuenta de que él no estaba reaccionando con su usual actitud caprichosa que mostraba cada que lo regañaban, lo cual era un poco... ¡Demasiado! Raro. Se separaron del chico para después comenzar a examinarlo de pies a cabeza, últimamente su hermanito se había estado comportando demasiado diferente, desde aquella vez en la que tuvo su primer concierto sentían que había algo que éste les estaba ocultando, cosa que los preocupaba ya que él siempre les contaba absolutamente todo.

Al instante notaron el número telefónico que el menor tenía pintado con marcador negro en el brazo, cosa que hizo que de inmediato su sensor de "hermanos celosos", se pusiera al 100%, en especial Ace, quien como ya habíamos mencionado anteriormente, es el más celoso y posesivo de los dos. Obviamente empezaron a interrogarlo sobre quien le había escrito eso, pero el menor simplemente había escondido su brazo tras su cuerpo mientras miraba hacia algún otro lado inflando sus cachetes para después comenzar a silbar intentando fingir que nada estaba pasando, aunque claro; Ése tipo de distracciones no funcionaba con ellos, de manera que comenzaron a meterle más presión pero se detuvieron en seco cuando vieron que las mejillas de su asexual hermanito se coloreaban de rojo, acto que los dejo pasmados, sus cuerpos habían comenzado a perder color quedando de un tono completamente blanco, sin saber como reaccionar.

Luffy aprovechó ésa oportunidad para escapar de inmediato, no se iba a arriesgar a que sus tontos hermanos quisieran lavarle la muñeca con toda la intensión de que no le llamara a la mujer, porque sabía que esos dos eran capaces de absolutamente todo. Tras encerrarse en su habitación, sacó su celular y guardó el número entre su lista de contactos. Después se aseguró de ponerle una contraseña al teléfono para quien quisiera husmear entre sus cosas... Y con husmear se refería a los mismos mencionados, pero, no conforme con eso, se aseguró de esconder el celular en caso de que quisieran romperlo y anotó el número en cualquier otra parte por si llegaba a ocurrir algún incidente.

* * *

Zoro estaba todo golpeado, apoyaba su peso en un palo de madera que usaba como soporte, había estado huyendo de las garras de Mihawk por toda la ciudad, éste le había estado lanzando varios artefactos filosos con la intensión clara de asesinarlo, aunque lo que había provocado sus heridas no había sido eso, si no que, al estar tan entretenido tratando de huir, no se dio cuenta de que había llegado a un camino pastoso el cual llevaba colina abajo, al parecer estaban en un campo o algo parecido, y no podía comprender como es que había llegado a ése lugar.

Tras pisar mal había tropezado, comenzando a caer rodando pegándose con rocas ramas, o cualquier cosa que se le cruzara por el camino, aunque no todo había sido malo, ya que gracias a eso había podido escapar de las manos de ése padre loco.

\- Joder... No sé quien es más celoso... Si Mihawk, o Ace, ¡Los dos son unos desquiciados!, esa mujer me las va a pagar.

 **Continuara...**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **StArLoRdMac2: Jajajaja, sí de hecho quise conservar la personalidad de Perona, ya que siempre anda molestando a Zoro y eso me parece de lo más divertido, y acerca de lo de Mihawk, adivinaste lo que había preparado precisamente para éste capítulo, jajajaja. Desde un principio tenía toda la intensión de que los encontrara. Después de todo éste será el encanto del ZoRona, su romance un tanto extraño.**

 **zenkat: Yo también me estuve riendo mucho mientras escribía el capítulo anterior, y en éste, debo decir que me andaba riendo, y emocionando a la vez por las escenas de romance, no sé ni como me quedo. Todo comenzó a fluir de manera natural, pensé que me costaría más trabajo pero al parecer hoy me inspiré.**

 **miree3D2Y: Hablando de naturalidad, creo que lo que describe al capítulo de hoy es precisamente eso, porque todas las escenas me empezaron a salir de manera natural, normalmente me cuesta un tanto de trabajo idear las cosas en mi cabeza, pero ésta vez todo salió de manera fácil. ¿Me creerías si te digo que ni siquiera tenía planeado bien lo que iban a hacer Luffy y Hancock antes de comenzar a redactar el cap?**

 **Veizser: Espero que no hayas esperado demasiado, jejeje, y que el segundo encuentro de Luffy y Hancock haya podido cumplir con tus expectativas, espero tus comentarios, me gustaría saber si te gustó.**

 **Tomoyo: Bueno, nuevamente fuiste la primera en leer el capítulo como siempre, ésa es tú ventaja por conocerme en persona, jajajajaja. Pero espero que hayas fangirleado como es debido, porque yo estuve así todo el capítulo.**

 **Kumikoson4: Jajajaja, Bartolomeo se me hace un personaje realmente fácil de escribir y colocar en mi historia ya que él tiene la misma personalidad que yo tengo hacia los personajes, así que lo que le pongo a hacer al chico es lo que yo haría. xD, por otra parte, sí... Puede que yo no haya tenido una experiencia amorosa realmente, pero por alguna razón siento que se me da bien escribir mis comedias románticas. Por cierto, pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mi fic, dado que ya no habías comentado desde hace muchos caps. TT-TT Lloro... Ok, no, xDD, para mí es suficiente con que te gusten los capítulos.**


	12. Extorsiones y Preparación

**Antes de comenzar quiero dejarles un pequeño mensaje, y es que, en serio me sorprendió demasiado lo bien que fue recibido el capítulo anterior, recibí mucho más comentarios de lo normal, y todos fueron más extensos, lo cual me indica que de verdad gusto y eso realmente me puso de buen humor, gracias a todos por seguir la historia. Por otra parte, aviso que después de tanto "Amor y corazón", en éste capítulo ya se calmó un poco más el ambiente, está más... Mmm ¿Cómo decirlo?, ¿Relax?, pero pues eso no será por mucho tiempo, porque aviso haciendo un muuuy pequeñito spoiler, la infancia de nuestra querida acosadora Perona, está demasiado cerca, aviso para picarlos un poco, ¿Por qué?, pues porque soy malvada muajajajaja... Ok no... Pueden hacer libremente sus teorías, pero bueno, aunque primero se vendrá el festival musical y luego pues ya veré como meto la introducción. Sin más que decir los dejo leer.**

 **Capítulo 11.**

 **Extorsiones y Preparación.**

Ace y Sabo seguían petrificados en su lugar, no se habían movido ni un solo milímetro desde que aquél chiquillo se fuera a encerrar a su habitación, en el cual unos extraños ruidos se escuchaban. Ambos hermanos voltearon a verse mutuamente, la clara expresión de confusión, susto e impresión estaba marcada claramente en sus rostros, ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, como si con las miradas pudieran comunicarse telepáticamente. Nunca antes habían visto a su hermano menor en una situación semejante, nunca se había sonrojado nunca en la vida a no ser que estuviera pensando, ya que pensar parecía ser algo muy difícil para aquél mocoso, el cual se guiaba siempre por su instinto.

Tenían unas ganas enormes de subir las escaleras, tocar la puerta y continuar con la investigación de la extraña persona que le había anotado un número telefónico en el brazo, obviamente se trataba de una chica, eso estaba bastante claro. No era la primera mujer que había estado tras su hermanito, pero sí era la única en la que él había mostrado aunque sea un mínimo síntoma de interés, y eso era algo que los angustiaba demasiado; Y no es que quisieran evitar para toda la vida que el menor tuviera novia, ¡No!, ¡Claro que no!, simplemente aún era muy pequeño, ¿Verdad?, había cumplido 17 años pero su mentalidad era como la de un crío, no podían dejar que lo timaran, era su momento de entrar en acción.

* * *

Zoro había llegado por fin a su hogar, después de buscar por horas, antes de poder toparse con el lugar. Cuando entró, la primera en recibirlo fue Robin quien lo estaba esperando un tanto preocupada, no es que ella no supiera que su hermano era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse sólo, sino que sabía que si estaba llegando a esas horas es porque se había perdido en quien sabe que lugar, y si no llegaba a altas horas de la madrugada, podía quedarse sin verlo hasta días, pero por suerte había logrado llegar. Aunque lo malo, es que éste estaba lleno de heridas y magulladuras.

La arqueóloga no quiso preguntar que es lo que había sucedido, supuso que se habría metido en alguna pelea, o habría sufrido algún accidente, como sea, lo importante era curarlo, por lo que tras buscar la cajita de primeros auxilios volvió con el peliverde para poder desinfectar las heridas. Si éste estuviera con cualquier otra persona le hubiera dicho que lo dejara, que él podía curarse sólo, pero cuando se trataba de sus hermanos o de Luffy a quien consideraba como uno propio, su actitud altanera cambiaba demasiado.

Cuando la mujer termino su trabajo se levantó y le ofreció al marimo si quería algo de cenar y por supuesto, justo en el mismo instante en el que se le ofreció su estómago empezó a rugir con ganas, cosa que hizo reír a su hermana. Ésta se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo rápido, mientras éste subía al baño para darse una buena ducha con agua caliente para deshacerse de toda la suciedad que aún tenía impregnada en la piel, como tierra, pasto, u otras cosas. Al salir, se puso como siempre sus pantalones para dormir para después dirigirse a la cocina aún con la toalla encima de la cabeza en donde por fin pudo dar bocado al preciado alimento que ya tanta falta le hacía.

Robin lo acompaño todo el rato, Chopper ya se encontraba dormido. Cuando el hombre termino de comer, apagaron las luces de la cocina, y las que le seguían, subiendo las escaleras para después cada uno dirigirse a su habitación. Roronoa estaba plenamente consciente de que ya era bastante tarde como para armar un escándalo pero eso ahora le importaba poco, gracias al horrible día que había tenido que pasar. De manera rápida fue en busca de unos tablones, para a continuación ponerlos el las ventanas de su habitación, martillando de la manera más rápida que le fue posible para evitar más alboroto del que ya estaba ocasionando; Cuando éstas estuvieron completamente tapadas él por fin pudo suspirar tranquilo, ahora lo único que faltaba era ir a cepillarse los dientes antes de poder lanzarse a dormir.

Fue nuevamente al baño, que por suerte se encontraba también en la planta alta, por lo que no tendría que volver a subir y bajar esas fastidiosas escaleras, realizó su limpieza bucal y por fin estaba dispuesto a regresar a su cuarto para poder descansar después de la horrible pesadilla que había tenido que experimentar, pero justo antes de que pudiera hacer aquello el timbre de la casa sonó, logrando que éste se fastidiara nuevamente, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que un meteorito cayera en ése mismo instante y acabara con su sufrimiento de una buena vez. Sin más, bajo las escaleras con pasos agigantados que resonaban a través de toda la casa y abrió la puerta, la cual en un principio había querido ignorar pero debido a lo insistente que estaba siendo aquella persona con tocar el timbre innumerables veces no tuvo más opción que atender.

Enfrente de él se encontraba Portgas, con su típico y llamativo sombrero color naranja encima, con aquella sonrisa idiota que lo hacían lucir aún más idiota gracias a ésas pecas que tanto había detestado en algún momento de su vida, y todavía le causaba mal de estómago el ver aquél rostro sonriente frente a él. Si de por sí ya estaba fastidiado de que alguien viniera a molestarlo a ésas alturas de las noches, ahora lo estaba mucho más al descubrir al individuo que tenía enfrente, por lo que después de que se le formara una enorme vena en la cabeza, cerró la puerta fuertemente en el rostro del contrario dejándolo ahí, con aquella sonrisa que tanto detestaba, la cual rápidamente se transformó en un rostro de enojo y comenzó a tocar el timbre con mayor fervor.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios quieres Portgas?! - Lo enfrentó fastidiado, ése hombre siempre lograba que la mínima porción de paciencia que pudiera haber tenido guardada se rompiera en tan solo un instante. - ¡Lárgate, quiero dormir!

\- Espera, espera, espera. - Empujo la puerta para evitar que éste volviera a cerrarle. - Necesito hablar contigo.

\- ¡¿Y no puedes esperar a la mañana?!

\- ¡Por supuesto que no, se trata de Luffy! - Gritó exasperado, logrando que el peli verde detuviera sus forcejeos, para después mirar al pecoso entre confundido y asustado de que le hubiera pasado algo malo, gracias al tono desquiciado que éste había soltado.

\- ¡¿Algo malo le paso?!

\- Sí... ¡Muy malo!, ¡Tienes que ayudarnos! - Volvió a gritar dramatizando la escena logrando que los nervios del marimo se encendieran. - ¡Sabo y yo creemos que una mujerzuela está tras nuestro hermanito!

En ése momento, sí el pobre de Zoro había logrado creer que no podían joderle su paciencia aún más de lo que ya lo habían hecho, se dio cuenta de que había estado completamente equivocado. Por eso detestaba a ése mal nacido de Portgas, siempre, siempre, desde que tenía memoria se había encargado de hacerle la vida imposible. Recordaba, hace muchos años, cuando apenas estaba comenzando a hacerse amigo de Luffy y ése pecoso se encargaba de seguirlo a todos lados, en ése momento, si bien le había parecido demasiado extraño darse cuenta de como lo vigilaban constantemente, no le había tomado mayor importancia debido a que el monito le había comentado que se trataba de su hermano mayor, y todo habría podido quedar perfecto si el asunto hubiera terminado ahí, pero ése no era para nada el caso.

Ace en ése tiempo, había logrado estar en su modo celoso más intenso, se encargaba de acercarse al peli verde con toda la intensión de lograr que éste se alejara de su querido hermanito, acostumbraba lanzarle rocas, o cualquier otro objeto que tuviera al alcance cuando éste se acercaba a Luffy, en otras ocasiones se había encargado de encararlo, exigiéndole que se alejara porque nadie se atrevía a intentar "robarse el cariño de su tesoro", y es que, el pecoso podía ser una persona bastante simpática, despreocupada y alegre, pero cuando sacabas el peor lado de él era un verdadero demonio, él siempre había tenido una fuerza sobre humana, además de que era un año mayor que él y Zoro no había podido ganarle en combate ni una sola vez, cosa que el pecoso utilizaba a su favor, en varias ocasiones había atado con cuerdas el cuerpo del marimo completamente, para después colgarlo en una rama gruesa de cualquier árbol dejándolo de cabeza como piñata, después llamaba a algunos niños de entre 6 años para que pudieran golpearlo intentando "sacar los dulces", en otra ocasión le había tirado un panal de abejas encima, ¡Un panal!, en otra lo había tirado encima de un hormiguero; Así fue por un muy largo tiempo en el cual él al principio había intentado alejarse del niño con la cicatriz bajo su ojo, pero nunca lo había logrado, aunque bueno, tampoco era culpa de Luffy quien siempre lo ha ayudado, si no culpa de ése odioso pecoso quien después de mucho por fin lo había "aceptado", dejando atrás sus abusos, abusos que él nunca olvidó.

Pero si Ace lo había aceptado como "parte de la familia", no había sido precisamente porque se cansara de molestarlo, o porque lo hubiera aceptado como un amigo de su preciado hermano, ¡No!, sino porque había visto a su hermana Robin y desde entonces había estado tras ella como perro faldero, ¡Desgraciado Portgas!, no conforme con todo lo que había hecho, ahora seguía a su pobre hermana. Pero eso iba a acabar, él cobraría venganza por todo el rencor acumulado, ahora tenía la oportunidad de voltear las cartas a su favor.

\- Ah... Eso... - Respondió el cabeza de alga recargándose en el marco de la puerta mientras ponía un rostro tremendamente despreocupado, cosa que molestó al mayor. - Mira, Portgas, Luffy ya tiene edad suficiente para buscarse novia si eso es lo que él quiere.

\- ¡Qué dices, Roronoa traidor!, ¡¿Tú conoces a la mujer que está corrompiendo a mi hermanito?!

\- Pues claro... Después de todo Luffy me cuenta todo, ¿O es que a ti no? - Soltó un pesado suspiro a la vez que ponía ambas manos al lado de su rostro como si estuviera sosteniendo platos y luego comenzaba a negar con la cabeza. - No,no,no... Quien iba a pensar que el gran Portgas D. Ace, el que se declara el mejor hermano del mundo, el que siempre está al pendiente de las acciones de su hermano como un maniático, quien presume de tener confianza plena entre su relación con sus hermanos, no se enterara de que a su preciada "joya", ya le está empezando a interesar una chica... Ah y por cierto, déjame agregar que es una verdadera preciosidad. - Giño un ojo, mientras al pecoso se le empezaban a subir los colores al rostro debido a la rabia.

\- ¡Traidor!, ¡Eres un traidor!, te acepte como parte de la familia, ¿Y así me pagas? - Se puso las palmas en la mejilla a la vez que su rostro se ponía azul y empezaba a susurrar incoherencias. - ¿Qué quiere ésa mujer de Luffy?, ¿Acaso le hizo algo?, ahhh... ¡Maldito Roronoaaaa!, ¿Por qué Luffy te conto a ti y no a nosotros?

-Mmmm... Tal vez porque confía más en mí. - Soltó una sonrisa sádica cuando vio el brillo de celos nacer en los ojos del pecoso, aquella mirada que cuando era un crío tuvo que soportar tanto. - Vamos, vamos... No te enojes, es broma, puedo ayudarte si quieres, pero por supuesto, te costara caro que yo hable.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Pues... Para ponerlo simple, considéralo como si estuvieras contratando a un detective privado, yo me encargaré de sacarle toda la información a Luffy, no será demasiado complicado debido a que siempre me comenta cada que va a ver a esa chica... - Quiso soltar una carcajada cuando vio el rostro deformado del hombre frente a él quien parecía estar a punto de estallar en cualquier momento. - Bueno, ¿Aceptas el trato o no?, no tengo todo el día.

\- Mmmm... ¿Qué tan caro me saldrá?

\- No mucho, si aceptas la primera opción. - Hizo un espacio para tomar aire antes de continuar.- Quiero que te alejes de mi hermana. - Dijo con voz seca mientras sus ojos se bañaban en rabia y frialdad. - No soporto que un pervertido como tú la esté hostigando.

Ace se quedo completamente atónito ante aquello, no se había esperado que ésa fuera la condición para obtener información acerca de la "odiosa" mujer que estaba "ensuciando" la pureza de su hermanito, ¿Tanto le molestaba a Zoro que él estuviera tras de Robin?, es cierto que éste siempre se había interpuesto entre él y ella cuando quería hablarle, pero nunca se había imaginado que realmente le diera tanta rabia. Podía notar claramente el odio con el que ése hombre había escupido ésas palabras, al parecer estaba hablando demasiado enserio, ¿Acaso creía que él no se tomaba enserio a Robin?, ¡Eso no era cierto!, podía ser que actuara como un idiota, o que lo hubieran tachado de pervertido o mujeriego debido a su trabajo en el host club, pero él era completamente sincero con lo que sentía, simplemente que no sabía como demostrarlo.

\- No - Contesto con una extraña dureza en la voz que impresionó un poco al peli verde. - Sí ése es el pago por la información entonces no acepto.

\- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Piensas seguir jugando con mi hermana?!

\- No estoy jugando. - Respondió serio mirando al contrario con total seriedad. - No estoy jugando. - Repitió.

Zoro lo miró fijamente, analizándolo detenidamente, él nunca se había caracterizado por ser una persona confiada, desde siempre había sido alguien que confiaba en las acciones de la gente. Era cierto que ése maldito pecoso lograba ponerlo de mal humor, pero a pesar de todo lo que pudo haber hecho él no le tenía especialmente rencor "verdadero", ni nada por el estilo, porque en cierta forma entendía su manera de preocuparse por Luffy, sabía que ése niño era un despistado de primera, y que podía ser fácilmente timado por las personas debido a su enorme confianza, por eso él también lo protegía desde las sombras, además, él también se preocupaba mucho por Robin y Chopper, aunque no lo hacía de manera tan exagerada, pero podía entenderlo. Sin embargo, tenía que asegurarse de que ése hombre no fuera a lastimar a su hermana, por eso precisamente había hecho aquello, era una clase de prueba y la había pasado.

\- Bien... - Sonrió tranquilo, antes de volver a su estado de delincuente de la mafia para continuar con las negociaciones. - Entonces hablemos de dinero.

\- ¡¿Dinero?! - Gritó mientras ponía sus manos en la cabeza aterrado.

Mientras tanto Robin se encontraba escondida en la cocina, oculta, escuchando toda la conversación, había bajado por un vaso de agua y no había querido moverse de su lugar al notar quien estaba afuera, por lo que dejo que Zoro se encargara de atender. Se había logrado poner nerviosa, y respiraba algo más agitada de lo normal, a decir verdad ella tampoco se había tomado enserio nunca los cortejos del pecoso, pero ahora que había escuchado eso, no podía evitar que su cabeza empezara a formular miles de pensamientos, después de todo él era un buen chico, trataría de ya no ignorarlo tanto.

* * *

Sabo se había quedado en casa, mientras el pecoso había salido como un loco hacia la casa del peliverde, él había decidido comenzar a investigar por su cuenta con Luffy, había intentado que éste lo dejara pasar a la habitación pero él se negaba rotundamente, cosa que lo extrañaba, él siempre les contaba absolutamente todo. Tal vez era por la actitud exagerada de Ace, que éste no tuviera la misma confianza cuando se tratara de ése tipo de temas, pero él aún así quería apoyarlo a su manera, lo más probable es que él se sentiría más cómodo contándolo sin la presencia del pecoso, aunque sabía que si iba a obtener información de aquella manera entonces tendría que jurar que no hablaría de absolutamente nada.

Podía suponer con facilidad la razón por la que el chiquillo no les había contado, aquella razón se llamaba Roronoa Zoro, él estaba consciente del rencor que ése hombre tenía, gracias al celoso de su hermano, pero bueno... Se lo tenía bien merecido, y él no iba a ser alguien que se pusiera entre la venganza del peli verde, porque capaz que éste hasta lo metía dentro de su venganza si hacía cualquier cosa.

\- Luffy... Vamos a hablar, no le contaré a Ace si eso quieres.

El peli negro escuchaba aquello desde el interior de la habitación, sabía que si se trataba de Sabo podría contarlo con mayor tranquilidad, él siempre había sido mucho más calmado, era igual de fácil que se preocupara por todo, y también solía ser un tanto celoso, pero a diferencia del mayor éste era mucho más paciente y comprensivo, además de que él sí separaba la realidad de la ficción, por lo que estaba completamente que si le contaba todo, éste lo escucharía con paciencia, y lo más probable es que le diera consejos, que lo ayudara a entender lo que estaba sintiendo. Él tenía unas enormes ganas de contarle todo, pero había hecho una promesa con Zoro, y no podía romperla hasta preguntarle a éste primero si estaba bien comentarle al rubio, de manera que hasta obtener autorización no hablaría.

\- Te contaré sólo si Zoro quiere... Lo prometí. - Dijo desde dentro, cosa que hizo que el rubio sonriera satisfecho, ya sabía de ante mano cual sería la respuesta del marimo, así que ya no tardaría mucho en que Luffy por fin se abriera con él... Lo cuál será un verdadero martirio con el pobre de Ace, va a sufrir mucho de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Aquella agitada noche había dado al fin por terminada, lo cuál daba inicio a un nuevo día, el pobre pecoso tenía unas ojeras enormes bajo sus ojos, no había podido dormir demasiado bien, debido a que había aceptado aquél extraño trato y ahora no podría comprarse todo lo que quería de forma libre, lo cuál le dolía en el fondo. Un momento.. ¡Por qué rayos había aceptado el trato!, había podido contratar a un detective privado de verdad, seguramente le habría salido mucho más barato que pagarle al peliverde y aceptar cumplir con sus exigencias a cambio de la información, ahora se encargaría de frustrarlo. Era su culpa por haber entrado en pánico y no pensar las cosas de manera racional.

Cuando el menor de los hermanos se despertó lo primero que hizo fue arreglarse, salir de casa e irse con Zoro, habían quedado ir con Nami para comenzar con los entrenamientos para el festival musical que se haría dentro de unos meses. Franky ya había terminado con la construcción de su estudio personal a prueba de sonido, en donde podrían ensayar sin mayor problema.

Al llegar al hogar de su amigo buscó entre sus pertenencias las llaves de la casa de éste pero non las encontró, lo que le indicaba que las había olvidado en su cuarto y no tenía intención alguna de regresar, por lo que entraría a la antigua. Escalando con verdadera facilidad un árbol saltó desde una de las ramas a las tejas de la casa, para después intentar abrir la ventana que dirigía a su habitación pero al parecer ésta estaba atorada con algo porque por más que empujara no quería abrir. Sin tomarle demasiada importancia se apoyo con la mano izquierda en algún punto de apoyo para no caer, mientras que con la mano derecha formaba un puño y en un rápido movimiento rompía la ventana junto con los tablones que había puesto éste para evitar que la peli rosada entrara.

La mano del pequeño monito había comenzado a sangrar debido a los vidrios de la ventana, tenía algunas cortadas las cuales no eran demasiado profundas pero ése no era el punto. Sonrió satisfecho para después entrar al cuarto asegurándose de no tocar más vidrios rotos, la cortina le tapaba la vista por lo que la apartó en un simple movimiento quedando encima de la cama del peliverde el cual estaba justo a un lado de la ventana.

Había aún vidrios por todo el lugar dándole a entender a Luffy que eso había sido una acción demasiado arriesgada para su amigo, lo bueno es que éste no había estado recostado. Rápidamente buscó a sus alrededores buscando al hombre, encontrándolo tirado en el piso con la misma chica maniática rodeándole el cuello. Ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado observando como esa chica no parecía despegarse ni un milímetro.

Zoro intentaba separarla de su cuerpo al momento que le reclamaba al monito por romper la ventana, resulta que a pesar de que Zoro había puesto los tablones inicialmente para que la chica no entrara, no había funcionado de nada porque ésta había entrado por la puerta principal siendo recibida por Robin, quien ya se había hecho la idea errónea de que andaban saliendo. Y para colmo ahora Luffy había hecho inútil lo que había preparado, ahora tendría que encargarse de limpiar la habitación, de barrer meticulosamente cada vidrio para que no se le fuera a encajar mientras dormía, y a parte... Tendría que lavar las cobijas que estaban siendo manchadas por la sangre del menor.

\- ¡Luffy, vete a lavar y a desinfectar esa mano de una buena vez!

\- Ah... Cierto.

Después de que Robin curara la herida de Luffy, salieron en dirección a la casa de Franky donde seguramente los demás ya los estarían esperando, el peli verde colocando su mano en la frente de Perona se aseguraba de mantener distancia, ya que estaba muy molesto con ésa mujer por lo que a diferencia del día anterior se aseguraba de mantener su espacio personal intacto. Después de un rato se habían echado a correr para perderla de vista, no querían que también comenzara a fastidiarlos en la casa de Franky, tenían que ensayar y ésa mujer sería sin duda una distracción.

De ésa manera llegaron al estudio totalmente solos, y pudieron poner en plan su rutina, Usopp se había encargado de pintar el símbolo de la banda en la batería el peli azul, también la había pintado en una tela negro que simulaba una bandera pirata, que era precisamente lo que querían expresar. Así el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir de manera realmente rápida, con días de escuela, ensayos, trabajo, Perona siguiendo a cierto chico a todos lados junto al otro acosador peli verde de Luffy quien iba casi a diario a la escuela para entregarle el almuerzo, por lo que el chiquillo quien recibía triple almuerzo estaba más que encantado, aunque claro, ya habían comenzado a surgir extraños r rumores acerca del "cabeza de cresta" ya que dado que la popularidad de mugiwara era latente en la escuela los demás alumnos suponían que ésa misma popularidad ya había llegado hasta atraer a personas de lo más extrañas.

Por otra parte, Hancock agradecida por la invitación que el menor le había dado de ir a visitarle a la escuela había aceptado después de un tiempo en donde se hubo armado de valor, pero por supuesto se encargó de ir disfrazada, ella era conocida por todo Japón gracias a su fama como mujer, además de ser la hija y heredera de aquella fastidiosa empresa por lo que no podía permitir que la vieran en ése lugar o los escándalos se esparcirían por todos lados, y sus padres no lo pasarían por alto.

La primera vez que Luffy viera a la mujer, ésta tenía un atuendo mucho más discreto de los ostentosos atuendos que solía usar, tenía una blusa blanca con estampado negro, era ligera y tenía mangas que cubrían hasta los codos, también se había colocado una falda corta de color rosa demasiado llamativo para la vista la cuál agarraba con un cinturón café el cuál servía más para adorno que otra cosa, se había colocado unas medias negras junto a un pequeño short que pasaba desapercibido y aunque había intentado con todas sus fuerzas colocarse unos zapatos abierto sin tacones no se había podido resistir a colocarse sus usuales tacones del mismo color con la falda. Llevaba una peluca rubia que llegaba debajo de la cintura junto a unos lentes obscuros.

De más está decir que a pesar de que la ropa que había escogido la chica era como cualquier otra que pudieras encontrar en la vida cotidiana, él conjunto entero combinaba perfectamente y al estar cubriendo a una mujer tan sensual como Boa Hancock, ésta destacaba a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por estar desapercibida, más de una mirada curiosa había volteado a verla, chicos y chicas por igual la miraban como pobres enamorados, sin lugar a duda su belleza no tenía límites, con aquél atuendo parecía una joven extranjera que acababa de llegar al país.

Aquél día se acerco al morocho escondida tras la pared que conectaba con la entrada de la escuela, pero al intentar llamar a Luffy en susurros y ver que al parecer ésa técnica no estaba teniendo resultados, decidió ir por el frente. Caminó atravesando el gran patio como si fuera la escuela propia, después de todo las clases ya habían terminado, de manera que no podían decirle nada.

Luffy por su parte vio a la mujer acercarse desde lejos y confundido ladeo la cabeza, él estaba completamente seguro de que conocía a ésa persona, pero dado que era un chico demasiado distraído, no lograba reconocerla del todo.

\- Luffy, soy yo. - Habló la mujer en voz baja mientras se bajaba los lentes para que éste la reconociera.

\- Ohhh Han...

\- Shhhh... No grites mi nombre, ¿No vez que vengo disfrazada?

\- Cierto, lo siento.

Sin más ella lo tomo por la muñeca para después jalarlo lejos de la escuela, no se sentía para nada cómoda siendo el centro de atención cuando se había esforzado tanto para no destacar, la próxima vez se pondría una chamarra gruesa con capucha o cualquier otra cosa para destacar aún menos. Lo que ni la amazona ni el monito se habían esperado es que Zoro aprovechando la situación, se encargará de tomar una foto con una cámara que se había encargado de llevar a diario en caso de que la pretendiente de su amigo se dignara a hacer aparición en cualquier momento. Él estaba fascinado con el disfraz que ella había conseguido, después de todo eso haría que fastidiar al pecoso resultara aún más divertido.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de tomar la cuarta fotografía tuvo que detenerse al ver un cabello rosado interponerse en la escena. Dejando la cámara de lado y bajando la mirada, observo a la hija de Mihawk mirándolo con una cara que demostraba desaprobación. Él, ante aquello arqueo una ceja claramente confundido pero cuando quiso formular palabra siquiera ésta ya se había abalanzado sobre su cámara para intentar arrebatársela y lo único que él tuvo que hacer es levantar el brazo para dejarla fuera de su alcance. Debía de admitir que verla dando pequeños saltos intentando arrebatarle el artefacto de las manos resultaba ser demasiado cómico.

\- Pervertido, Kumashi le toma fotos a otras mujeres estando conmigo. - Rezongaba a la vez que seguía con su inútil intento de destruir las fotos.

\- ¿De qué rayos hablas mujer?, estas fotos son para mi trabajo de espía que acepte con el hermano de Luffy.

\- Ah, ¿Enserio?, ya veo. - Dijo rindiéndose demasiado rápido. - Bueno, toma algunas fotos mías.

\- ¿Ahhh?, ¿Y para qué diablos quiero fotos tuyas?

Al momento el pobre cabeza de césped ya se encontraba en el piso debido a un golpe que había recibido en la boca del estómago el cual le había sacado todo el aire. La chica por su parte ya se estaba alejando de la escena del crimen bastante fastidiada. Pero antes de que pudiera irse escuchó claramente cuando él le preguntaba el porqué lo había hecho, por lo cual tras voltearse con el ceño fruncido respondió.

\- Es tú castigo por ser tan idiota y olvidadizo.

\- ¿Olvidadizo?, ¡Qué quieres decir con eso!

\- Por eso mismo digo que eres idiota...

Mientras la pareja de "tortolitos" tenía una de sus tantas peleas maritales, por parte de sus amigos había diferentes tipos de reacciones. Usopp por ejemplo tenía la mandíbula desencajada al observar a su capitán alejarse con una extranjera sexy, y bueno... Por parte de Nami y Sanji un aura roja los invadía, los dos estaban celosos, endemoniadamente celosos, lo peor es que ése estúpido crío se había decidido a marcharse olvidándose por completo de la práctica en casa de Franky por lo que ése día tuvieron que ensayar sin el vocalista.

En el festival musical pedían en la interpretación final, una composición original, por lo que los chicos ya se habían encargado de escribir algunas propuestas musicales, pero aún no se decidían por cual interpretar, no había resultado demasiado difícil escribir tres interpretaciones distintas, pero lo verdaderamente difícil era tener que tocar algo que valiera la pena.

Ése mismo día Zoro fue a la casa de los D., para encontrarse con su "cliente"; El peliverde le había dado "permiso" a Luffy de que le contara todo el asunto de Hancock a Sabo, pero el rubio se había negado a contarle al pecoso debido a la promesa que había hecho y claro, no le había mencionado nada al mayor para no tenerlo encima todo el día hostigándolo de manera que el único que aún no sabía absolutamente nada era él, quien tenía que soportar las extorsiones de aquél sujeto.

Entrando a la casa, esparció las tres fotos sobre la mesa de la cocina, logrando que el pecoso se levantara de su asiento soltando un grito que se escucho por toda la cuadra, éste tenía un revoltijo de emociones en su interior causadas por los celos de esa mujer estuviera "pecaminando" a su querido hermano, junto con los celos de que su hermanito tuviera a tal preciosidad tras de sí.

-¿Es extranjera, atrajo a una extranjera?. ¡¿Cómo le hizo ése mocoso?! - Gruñía a la vez que el rubio se acercaba a observar las fotografías para después comenzar a carcajearse en silencio en otra habitación. No había duda de que quedarse callado había sido de lo mejor que había podido hacer.

De aquella manera, pasando el tiempo, entre cada tontería que aquél inusual grupo de amigos solía vivir de manera cotidiana, el festival musical por fin estaba presente, gente de todos lados del país habían ido a presenciar el evento o a participar. La banda de los mugiwara, por su parte se encontraba bastante entusiasmada, se habían estado preparando arduamente dentro de esos tres meses en los cuales sólo hubo algunos inconvenientes en los cuales no pudieron practicar ya sea por las fugas ocasionales del capitán, o las interrupciones de cierta acosadora, o cualquier otro evento que se presenciara.

Lo importante es que ya estaban ahí, aún no sabían en qué consistirían todas las pruebas para llegar a las finales, pero eso precisamente lo hacía mucho más interesante. En los alrededores se encontraban los afamados novatos, los cuales ya habían ganado cierta fama y de igual manera habían decidido participar en el festival para popularizarse aún más y atraer a los medios, entre ellos estaban Eustass Kid junto a Killer, Basil Hawkins, X Drake, Trafalgar Law, Scratchmeen Apoo, Capone Bege, Urouge y... ¿Jewerly Bonney?, ¡¿Qué hacía en ése lugar la mejor clienta de Ace?

 **Continuara...**

 **StArLoRdMac2: Sí, sé que normalmente es más despistado, asexual, idiota, y todo eso con respecto a las relaciones pero... En el fanfic le quite un poco todo eso porque de otra manera sería mucho más complicado hacer que su relación con Hancock avanzara, de manera que con ella pues disminuí eso bastante, dejando mi versión de como sería un Luffy enamorado.**

 **Kumikoson: Jajajaja, no te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente lo que es que te dé flojera comentar desde un celular, a mi también me ha pasado en varias ocasiones, de todas maneras fue bueno verte volver a comentar.**

 **Eiiko-chan: :O ¿En serio te gustó tanto?, que bueno, eso se agradece, y tú comentario me alaga, gracias por el comentario extenso, me alegras el día, y espero poder terminarlo, aunque claro... Cuando entre a la escuela se me va a complicar más actualizar, es por eso que me he dedicado a escribir mucho en estos días, pero que bueno que te haya gustado.**

 **Guest: Jajajaja, te entiendo, yo misma me emociono con subir algunas ideas que ya tengo preparadas con el fanfic, pero pues... Aunque las tenga preparadas, el problema está en escribirlas, y además tengo que ver cuando meterlas y todo eso, pero bueno, de una vez aviso que ya tengo una idea preparada que estoy viendo si colocar después del festival musical, que (según una amiga) será muy bien recibida.**

 **Kolaiscool: Saludos para ti también.**

 **miree3D2Y: ¿Sabes que es lo curioso?, dices que eso de los enamorados me queda como en la vida real, pero yo en mi vida cotidiana digamos que... No he experimentado eso, lo cual me hace preguntarme como rayos puede salirme escribir sobre el amor de manera natural como dices, si no tengo nada de experiencia. xD, es probablemente por eso que la historia me queda con los "toques tiernos", o al menos, eso pienso.**

 **Tomoyo: ¿Tú cuando no fangirleas? Jajajajaja, El amor también duele... xDD, no tienes idea de como me hiciste reír con ése comentario, es cierto que lo torturo un poquito con Perona pero pues, que más da, ¡Se lo merece!, y sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero debido al adelanto que te di. Pero claro, ni se te ocurra hacer spoiler en el comentario porque si no te mato. Jajaja, aunque sé que no lo harías, pero bueno, espero meter aquello lo más pronto posible.**


	13. Festival musical (Parte 1)

**Éste capítulo me quedo más largo que los anteriores, a decir verdad no pensé que el festival musical terminara alargándose en dos partes, yo tenía como objetivo principal terminar con éste evento en éste capítulo, pero después de escribir 10 hojas en word y apenas llegar al primer evento, opté por mejor cortar el capítulo ahí, y dividirlo en dos partes, porque temía que si seguía alargando el capítulo, terminara por omitir detalles importantes, así que bueno... Aquí lo tienen, y espero que les guste, espero no haberme tardado demasiado, y les agradezco mucho sus comentarios, he notado que últimamente me dejan reviews mucho más detallados, eso indica que de verdad les está gustando el rumbo que está tomando la historia, y eso me alegra demasiado. *0* ¡Los adoro!**

 **Capítulo 12.**

 **Festival musical. (Parte 1)**

Aquella mañana, Monkey D. Luffy no había necesitado de nadie que lo despertara a la fuerza, se había levantado por cuenta propia y había corrido al baño a darse una muy buena ducha. La ropa que usaría en la tarde estaba perfectamente guardada en una pequeña mochila la cual había colgado en su hombro derecho, por supuesto no se pondría aquél llamativo atuendo de inmediato. Era lo que usaría cuando se ganara su derecho a dar su interpretación musical, había sido una idea que Nami les había impuesto una semana antes, ella era quien le había ayudado a escoger su ropa, porque según ella, él no era capaz de escoger algo "decente", por supuesto ése comentario le había molestado, ¿Qué tenía de malo su forma de vestir?, bueno, no es como que fuera la ropa más increíble del universo, pero no estaba mal, ni siquiera le había encontrado propósito a comprar un atuendo precisamente para ése día, pero bueno... Si Nami quien era su manager lo ordenaba, él tenía que hacerle caso.

Salió del baño con su típico pantalón pescador, color negro de mezclilla y una de sus tantas camisas color rojo, se coloco frente al espejo que había en su habitación y al observar su reflejo no pudo evitar que la imagen de la hermosa amazona cruzara fugazmente por su cabeza. Al instante comenzó a verse con mayor detenimiento, intentando de alguna manera arreglar su cabello el cual era un completo alboroto desde siempre; Con sus dedos trataba de alaciar un travieso mechón de cabello que no quería ceder.

Al final termino con un peinado de niño "nerd", muy arreglado para su gusto, por lo que después de todo termino por alborotarse nuevamente el cabello dejándolo con su estilo usual, igual de desordenado y salvaje que siempre. Sus mejillas se colorearon tenuemente y a continuación tapó su rostro con su mano derecha desviando la mirada hacia cualquier otra parte intentando olvidar lo que acababa de hacer, ¿Qué le sucedía?, simplemente por haber pensado en ésa mujer había pensado aunque sea un instante en arreglarse, ése no era su estilo, definitivamente algo había comenzado a cambiar desde que la conoció, pero aún no estaba seguro de qué.

El sonido de alguien tosiendo lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, volteando al marco de la puerta se encontró a su hermano recargado en la misma, éste lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y la mirada afilada empapada en lo que él ya reconocía claramente como sus celos enfermizos. Bufó suavemente antes de preguntarle la razón del porque estaba ahí; No iba a preguntarle porqué estaba enojado, puesto que desde hace ya una temporada el pecoso estaba de un humor de perros, al parecer se había enterado de que él se estaba viendo con una mujer a sus espaldas y como era de esperarse, no perdía la oportunidad para echárselo en cara. Trataba de hacerlo sentir culpable haciendo dramas y claro eso lo fastidiaba, al principio se había encaprichado por un muy largo tiempo en el cual no le dirigía ni la mirada al mayor el cual de igual manera no le hablaba porque según él estaba "indignado" de que le ocultara secretos. Sabo por supuesto simplemente veía todo desde la visión de un tercero, estaba bastante entretenido con la situación, aunque después de un rato tuvo que hablar con el monito para que "perdonara" a Ace; Éste se había negado al principio pero después había aceptado ya que el rubio le había dicho que si lo hacía le prepararía su almuerzo con más carne de la que ponía usualmente. De manera que lo que hacía ahora para enfrentarlo era simplemente ignorarlo, de ésa manera evitaba enojarse.

Portgas, por su parte, estaba ardiendo por dentro, había llamado a la puerta hace unos instantes pero el chiquillo parecía estar más entretenido en querer arreglar su cabello, ¿Desde cuando ése mocoso hacía algo por su apariencia?, definitivamente algo estaba mal, ésa mujer estaba llevando a su hermanito por el camino de la obscuridad, ¿Acaso le estaría enseñando cosas insanas?, su mente trabajaba a una velocidad impresionante, formulando una imagen de esa mujer extranjera pidiéndole a Luffy que abandonara a sus hermanos y se fuera a vivir con ella a Estados Unidos.

El rostro del pecoso ya estaba azul de tan solo pensarlo y se encontraba tomándose fuertemente la cabeza como si tuviera un intenso dolor de cabeza, amenazando con arrancarse el cabello, al momento que gritaba un montón de incoherencias. El menor lo paso de largo para después bajar las escaleras donde se encontró con Sabo quien ya tenía el desayuno listo. Él no se detuvo a comer en la mesa, simplemente tomo toda la comida que pudo caberle en los brazos llevándosela consigo rumbo a la casa de su amigo.

En la entrada de la casa del peliverde tenía que rebuscar en su bolsillo las llaves pero no podía moverse con facilidad gracias a la enorme cantidad de carne que por no querer pararse a desayunar como persona decente ahora le estorbaba, de manera que sin tener más opción se comió todo de un solo bocado, lo era una verdadera lástima puesto que quería saborearlo un poco mejor. Tras relamerse los dedos por fin entró a la casa, siendo recibido por Robin quien estaba en la cocina preparándose una taza con café como todas las mañanas.

\- Buenos días. - Saludo cordialmente la mujer. - Los tortolitos están arriba.

Luffy asintió con la cabeza y subió las escaleras a pasos apresurados sin pararse a pensar demasiado, en esos tres meses ya estaba más que acostumbrado a la presencia de Perona en su grupo de amigos, aunque el que estuviera acostumbraba no hacía que fuera menos gracioso ver al pobre cabeza de musgo sufriendo. La peli rosa había sido aceptada al grupo con verdadera facilidad e incluso Sanji se había resignado ya que después de todo no le quedaba otra opción más que aceptar que la mujer muñeca nunca le haría caso en lo que le quedara de vida.

Entrando al cuarto se encontró a la chica recostada en la cama de su amigo intentando pasar un nivel de un videojuegos en su celular, mientras que Zoro estaba en el cuarto de baño terminando de ducharse, éste con el tiempo había dejado de intentar correr a la chica de su casa ya que después de todo su hermana se había hecho a la idea totalmente errónea de que verdaderamente eran novios, no importaba cuantas veces él lo negara, ella le creía más a Perona. Así que no tenía caso poner más barreras porque de todas maneras Robin terminaría dejándola pasar. Además de que por otra parte, ya se había acostumbrado y había decidido dejar de gastar energía de forma inútil en alguien que era igual o más terca que su mejor amigo.

\- ¿He?, ¿Por qué no lo estás espiando? - Preguntó Luffy confundido.

\- Mu... ¡Mugiwara! - En un rápido movimiento Perona giro sobre la cama, para después levantarse con el rostro totalmente rojo en vergüenza. - ¡¿Quién te crees que soy para hacer algo tan bajo?!

\- La acosadora de Zoro.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves, insolente!

El chiquillo la ignoró por completo y se sentó en algún lugar disponible mirando a su alrededor, para poder revolver las cosas de su amigo en un intento de distraerse mientras éste salía. La pelirosa había comenzado a reclamarle por algo pero no le estaba prestando atención, a decir verdad casi siempre tenía algo por lo cual reclamar, como cuando se comía sus almuerzos putrefactos que el peli verde le daba voluntariamente, o cuando de manera involuntaria llegaba robándose la atención del mismo, o por los apodos que solía darle a la mujer muñeca; En general casi todas sus molestias estaban relacionadas con Zoro.

Al abrir uno de los cajones del escritorio encontró varias fotos de él con Hancock quien tenía puesto su disfraz de extranjera. Ladeo la cabeza de un lado a otro confundido, y justo en ése instante el chico había salido de su baño por lo que se apresuró a preguntar.

\- ¿Por qué tienes estas fotos?

Roronoa se tensó al verse descubierto, esas eran sus preciadas evidencias, las cuales había estado vendiendo al pecoso a un precio demasiado exagerado como parte de su venganza, pero definitivamente no quería que el menor se enterara de su plan ya que estaba claro que él se opondría, se daría cuenta de que la verdadera razón por la que no quería que le dijera a Portgas de la mujer serpiente era simplemente para poder tomar venganza lo cual haría que él se enojara y terminara contándole por voluntad propia la verdad a Ace, y eso significaría que ya no tendría las cartas para manipular al pecoso.

\- Am... Simplemente las tome, porque pensé que te gustaría tener fotos de ella, ya que una vez arrancaste el poster de la revista de Sanji.

El chiquillo quedó en silencio por unos instantes quedando en un estado pensativo, mientras la pelirosa lo miraba con ojos acusadores, una mentira tan obvia no podía engañar ni a la persona más idiota de todo el...

\- Oh, ¡Ya veo, gracias Zoro!, ¿Pero como es que Ace también tiene fotos de ella?

\- Amm... Éste... Puede que ése loco celoso y posesivo haya entrado en mi casa en busca de información, ya sabes que puede llegar a ser algo impulsivo cuando se trata de esos temas.

\- Mmm... Cierto. - Tras encogerse de hombros, paso del tema por completo dejando a Perona con la mandíbula desencajada debido a la impresión, sabía que ése mocoso era idiota, pero no pensó que tanto.

Rápidamente todos bajaron a la planta baja de la casa donde ya se encontraban Robin y Chopper junto con Sabo y Ace quienes habían llegado hace tan solo unos instantes, todos habían dejado sus pendientes para poder estar presentes ése día en donde apoyarían a Luffy. Como siempre el pecoso ya estaba encima de la arqueóloga, con sus usuales intentos de conquistarla, ésta por su parte se encontraba leyendo un nuevo libro sin voltearlo a ver siquiera, pero a diferencia de las otras tantas veces en la que el hombre se le acercaba, ésta le respondía de vez en cuando, causando que Portgas subiera a las nubes en un instante, ése era un progreso enorme, teniendo en cuenta que desde niños la oji azul lo había tratado con una indiferencia sepulcral. Tan feliz estaba que incluso se le había olvidado su plan de encontrar a la extranjera en ése día, donde estaba seguro que ella asistiría.

Saliendo a la calle, la escena era de lo más usual, Luffy y Chopper se encontraban platicando sobre el festival musical, los más emocionados eran ellos dos, tras de ellos se encontraba Robin con Ace a su lado platicándole cualquier cosa que le hubiera ocurrido recientemente, mientras ésta fingía no escucharlo, aunque por dentro le estaba prestando atención, Sabo se encontraba unos pasos atrás, tenía una pequeña gota de sudor en la nuca, mientras observaba a su bobo hermano hablar solo, y mirando a su celular comenzó a marcar el número de Koala para decirle donde quedarían de verla, Zoro por otra parte se encontraba bastante fastidiado, quería ir a golpear al mal nacido de Portgas cuanto antes pero el "chicle rosado" se lo impedía.

Después de una hora aproximadamente, luego de haber tenido que transportarse mediante el metro, habían llegado a la estación de Shinjuku en donde se realizaría el evento. Fuera de la estación ya estaban Nami, Sanji, Franky y Usopp. Todos se saludaron, ya se conocían después de aquél picnic que habían tenido en donde conocieron al baterista.

\- Mmmm, ¿Ésta vez no está contigo esa mujer de lentes? - Preguntó extrañado Franky.

\- ¿Hablas de Tashigi-chwaaaan? - Preguntó Sanji mientras en sus ojos se formaban unos enormes corazones. - ¿Acaso no la invitaste?, ¡Jodido marimo!

\- ¡Claro que la invite! - Se quejó molesto. - Pero dijo que estaba ocupada.

Zoro se quedó unos instantes pensativos, recordando a su amiga peli azul, quien había estado de lo más extraña en esa temporada, estaba más mal humorada de lo normal, no quería regresar a casa con ello, además de que se la pasaba mandándole indirectas, las cuales en su mayoría no lograba entender, lo único que tenía claro es que, al parecer no le agradaba Perona, así que suponía esa debía ser la verdadera razón por la que no quiso asistir.

Esperaron unos instantes en los cuales estaban buscando a la novia del rubio, la cual no tardo demasiado en llegar trotando, y al verla, la actitud de Sabo se transformó por completo, tenía una sonrisa de idiota dibujada de oreja a oreja, junto con ése tono rosado en las mejillas. Koala llego abalanzándose a los brazos del rubio mientras le plantaba un suave beso en los labios dejando a todos los presentes petrificados, menos a Luffy por supuesto, a quien le parecía mucho más interesante ver a la mosca pasar; A continuación la feliz pareja se coloco frente al grupo, Koala abrazaba a Sabo por la cintura mientras él le rodeaba el hombro con el brazo, ambos se encontraban inmersos en su propio mundo platicando, mientras desprendían un montón de diminutos corazones rosados a su alrededor.

\- Se llevan muy bien. - Dijeron todos, viendo lo acaramelados que estaban.

Llegando al evento, vieron que había un montón de gente reunida aquél día, era de esperarse, tratándose de un evento de tanta magnitud como aquél; Nami se apresuró a dirigirse hacia una pareja mixta que estaban sentados tras una pequeña mesa de madera, eran los administradores así que se apresuró a pedir informes, el registro se había hecho por internet hace mes y medio, de manera que lo único que tuvo que hacer fue dar el nombre de la banda, para que a continuación estos le dijeran hacia dónde se tenían que dirigir los participantes.

Habían varios grupos de personas ubicados en una enorme extensión de pasto, el evento se realizaba dentro de un parque, mirando a su alrededor pudo ver que había muchos novatos que nunca en su vida había visto, pero eso era de esperarse, después de todo Mugiwara Boys tampoco era para nada conocida, así que ellos estaban apostando todo al festival de la misma manera que ella lo estaba haciendo. Lo que sí la impresiono fue ver a los lideres de diferentes bandas de novatos, que ya se habían hecho de cierta fama, entre ellos los que más destacaban eran Eustass Kid, Killer, Trafalgar Law y Jewerly Bonney.

\- Esa mujer... Yo la conozco... - Susurro Luffy intentando recordar, pero por más que lo intentaba no lo lograba.

\- Oh... Pero si es el hermanito de Ace. - Hablo Bonney acercándose a chiquillo quien en ése momento había recordado en donde la había visto. - ¿Está aquí él?

\- Sí, pero tuvimos que separarnos ya que el publico no podía entrar aquí.

\- Mmmm... Ya veo, iré a buscarlo más tarde. - Contesto despreocupada, mientras en otra parte muy lejos el pecoso sentía un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

Con la aparición de Bonney habían logrado que la mirada de los famosos novatos se dirigieran hacía el chico conocido como mugiwara y sus compañeros, la risa escandalosa de Kid no tardó en hacer acto de presencia, si había algo que lo irritaba es que esos "fraudes" vinieran a un evento como aquél a perder el tiempo, su única meta era ganar el evento y entonces definitivamente su nombre sonaría por todos lados, así que para eso tenía que aplastar a todo aquél que se le opusiera, y empezaría por aquél mocoso con la cicatriz bajo su ojo, quien por alguna razón le molestaba. Trafalgar por su parte había arqueado una ceja al observar a ése inusual grupo de personas, llamaban mucho la atención, en especial el narizón, pero había algo que lo ponía atento, era una sensación difícil de explicar, algo así como un presentimiento de que los tuviera en la mira.

* * *

Por otra parte, entre la bola de gente, se encontraba Boa Hancock, con aquella peluca rubia a la cual ya se había acostumbrado después de algún tiempo, tenía unos lentes obscuros ocultando su identidad, pero, a pesar de que había querido vestirse con un atuendo casual, al pensar en ver al monito, no pudo evitar ponerse un vestido color azul celeste, que dejaba al descubierto sus largas piernas, junto con sus usuales tacones altos y excesivos adornos de oro, llamando la atención como era de costumbre.

Bartolomeo estaba a su lado junto con sus hermanas, había sido ella quien lo había invitado, ya que después de todo gracias a él había conocido a Luffy, y aunque le había costado un trabajo enorme poder sacar a flote el tema, había terminado por tragarse su orgullo. El peli verde casi se había desmayado cuando se enteró, no realmente por el evento al que se presentarían sus héroes, de eso él ya se había enterado hace algún tiempo siguiéndolos, sino que cuando le pregunto a su prima como es que se había enterado, a ella no le había quedado más opción más que revelarle que era amiga del vocalista, información que logró que su corazón se detuviera por unos instantes y volviera a latir a mil por hora.

Hancock, se había arrepentido de contarle ya que después de todo aunque le hubiera contado o no, estaba segura de que él la habría obligado a asistir de todas maneras, ya que, al estar enterado del evento, terminaría por incluirla sin permiso, lo cual terminaba por hacer todos sus esfuerzos por ocultar su relación amistosa con el chico, y ahora no se lo quitaría nunca de encima, lo cual como era de esperarse resultaba ser un tremendo fastidio. Aunque en cierta parte, era gratificante poder hablar con Bartolomeo de una manera tan fluida sobre Luffy, ambos podían emocionarse, sin que el otro lo viera como un bicho raro, además de que él le había dicho que la apoyaría al 100%, y en caso de que necesitara ayuda él se la proporcionaría, así que ahora tenía un nuevo aliado, y era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en la que ambos podían estar cerca el uno del otro sin una pelea cada cinco segundos.

Tras de ella se escuchaba una voz chillona, la cual se estaba quejando por no haber podido estar al lado de un tal "Kumashi", ella curiosa había volteado, encontrándose con un grupo de personas, que por alguna razón le había llamado la atención. Lo primero que observó fue a una apegada pareja de novios, bastante rosa a decir verdad, cosa que la hizo sonrojar, imaginando como sería si esos dos fueran Luffy y ella.

Tras unos momentos de ver a la pareja se dio cuenta de que aquél rubio le parecía extrañamente familiar, por lo que tras enfocar más su mirada en él recordó la vez en la que Luffy le enseño fotos de sus hermanos en su celular, dándose cuenta con eso, porque es que le parecía tan familiar. Mirando hacia las demás personas, dentro del grupo de amigos, miró a un chico morocho con unas características pecas en sus mejillas, ubicándolo como el hermano mayor. Sonrió un poco al verlos, a decir verdad tenía ganas de hablarles, a las personas que tanto se preocupaban por el menor, pero por otra parte se sentía nerviosa, y algo en su interior le decía que tenía que escapar en ése mismo instante.

Portgas, se encontraba sumergido en su conversación con Robin, quien tras la desaparición de Zoro se había dedicado a prestarle mayor atención al peli negro, lo hacía tras de él a sabiendas de que si su hermano la veía no tardaría ni milésimas de segundos en comenzar a cuestionarla, y la verdad ella no tenía porque darle ninguna clase de explicación, aunque... Podía entenderlo de cierta forma, ya que hasta ahora nunca le había prestado tanta atención al pecoso, pero tras escuchar esa profunda declaración aquella noche en las afueras de su casa, de alguna manera... Le habían hecho sentir algo. Tras perderse en los ojos azules de la arqueóloga, él estaba maravillado de por fin ser capaz de tener una plática tan amena con la mujer a la que tanto había deseado desde hace ya algunos años, pero algo logró desconcertarlo, y esa fue la habilidad prehistórica, llamada "instinto", que él y sus hermanos tenían sumamente desarrollada, la cual se asemejaba casi a un animal salvaje, y con la que pudo sentir que estaba siendo observado por alguien.

Levantando la mirada se encontró con otros ojos azulados, se trataba de una preciosidad viviente a tan solo unos cuantos metros de su posición, con una figura envidiable y bien formada, piernas largas y gruesas, vientre plano, pechos redondos y grandes, cadera ancha, piel blanca, rasgos faciales finos, labios gruesos y... Cabellera rubia.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh - Gritó con todas sus fuerzas desconcertando a Robin. - ¡Eres tú! - Gritó fuertemente mientras la señalaba con el dedo indice, mientras la rabia comenzaba a correr por sus venas gracias a una ola de celos.

Sin hacerse esperar comenzó a dirigirse hacia la mujer, teniendo dificultades debido a la gran cantidad de personas que rodeaban el lugar, y más alrededor de tremenda preciosidad. Hancock sintió que sus miedos encarnaban, al ver la mirada asesina con la que el hermano de su Luffy la miraba, recordando al instante que éste le había mencionado lo celoso que podía ser el pecoso. De manera que por pura inercia había comenzado a regresar sobre sus pasos, intentando alejarse lo más posible del hombre, a quien podía escuchar desde lo lejos gritar.

\- Espera, ¡Ladrona de hermanos menores! - Gritaba furioso empujando a todos a su alrededor sin ningún tacto. - ¡No dejaré que te lo lleves a América!

\- "¿América?, ¿De qué demonios está hablando ése hombre?" - Pensó la mujer asustada acelerando su paso.

Ace no pudo seguir su camino, cuando una bola de hombres, los cuales estaban observando a la preciosidad "extranjera", se habían puesto enfrente impidiéndole el paso, pensando que se trataba de algún pervertido enfermo que quería hacerle daño de alguna manera. Ellos ni siquiera habían reconocido la verdadera identidad de la emperatriz pirata, pero su belleza era tanta como para poner a unos completos desconocidos como sus esclavos y guarda espaldas personales. Ahora, sí se supiera que se trataba de la mismísima Boa Hancock, la mujer más hermosa del mundo, todo hubiera sido un caos.

El pelinegro cegado en rabia, no se había inmutado ni un poquito al verse rodeado, tenía un aura roja invadiendo su cuerpo, creando la apariencia de llamas alrededor de su cuerpo, como si tuviera alguna habilidad especial de fuego. En un dos por tres comenzó a repartir los golpes dejando a todos los "hombres de guerra", fuera de batalla, en el piso desmayados. A continuación miró alrededor, detectando aquella cabellera rubia alejarse, por lo que comenzó a correr hacia ella, por supuesto él no tenía intención de lastimarla, él no dañaba mujeres, pero sí tenía que dejarle en claro que no dejaría que "secuestrara" a Luffy, con sus "engaños" baratos.

\- ¡Espera!, ¡Te digo que esperes, maldición! - Gritaba aún más fuerte acelerando el paso y derrotando a todo aquél que se metía en su camino; Pero de pronto su camino se vio interrumpido de nuevo por otro individuo.

\- Oye, oye, oye, ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!, ¡¿Y qué mierda le quieres hacer a mi prima?! - Gritó Bartolomeo echo una furia.

Ace y Bartolomeo se miraban frente a frente fulminándose con la mirada, dispuestos a comenzar una batalla en ése instante, sin importarle las personas que pudieran verse involucradas. Robin por su parte, se encontraba en su lugar con los brazos cruzados, mientras golpeaba el piso con su zapato de forma molesta. Mira que por fin le había puesto atención a ése sujeto y ahora la dejaba ahí sola, para perseguir a un bombón.

Sabo, mirando a la mujer de reojo había soltado una sonrisa ladina, y dejando a Koala por unos instantes se acercó a la arqueóloga, colocándose a su lado mientras observaba el camino por el cual su estúpido hermano había desaparecido.

\- Creemos que Luffy ha comenzado a tener sentimientos por esa preciosidad que Ace empezó a seguir. - Comenzó con la explicación con un tono de voz suave y calmado. - Lo sabemos, porque él ha comenzado a actuar de manera diferente, además Zoro nos ha enseñado fotos de ambos paseándose por la ciudad. Contó omitiendo la parte en la cuál él ya estaba enterado de la verdadera identidad de la mujer, para evitar que ésta pudiera comentarle algo al pecoso. - Ya sabes lo celoso que es Ace, no pudo evitar seguirla para pedirle explicaciones.

Robin no volteó a ver al rubio, seguía con la mirada fija enfrente, podía comprender a la perfección los celos excesivos de ése hombre, después de todo su pobre hermano había sido víctima de sus abusos, esa había sido una de las razones por las cuales ella también se portaba de manera tan fría con Ace, era algo así como una venganza silenciosa.

\- Yo... No necesito que me expliques nada. - Respondió cortante mientras sacaba de su mochila un libro para reanudar su lectura, aunque ella por dentro se sentía inexplicablemente aliviada, y lo que ella no se abría imaginado nunca es que Sabo la comprendía demasiado bien para ser sinceros ya que él era consciente más de lo que ella misma sentía en ése momento... Aunque eso, él no lo diría, simplemente observaría todo como un tercero.

* * *

Un hombre vestido con un atuendo demasiado extravagante se había colocado en el centro de un escenario de madera, construido a mitad del parque, éste tenía un micrófono en manos y había comenzado a llamar la atención de los presentes para poder dar inicio de una vez por todas al evento musical que celebraban año con año, del cual los ganadores en su mayoría lograban tiempo después hacerse de una fama impactante.

Los espectadores habían comenzado a acercarse al escenario para poder escuchar con mayor claridad, los únicos que aún seguían en su mundo eran Bartolomeo y Ace quienes se encontraban rodando en el piso golpeándose, emitiendo un rastro de polvo a su alrededor.

A continuación cada grupo comenzó a presentarse uno a uno, algunos participantes, los cuales ya se habían mencionado con anterioridad, eran los que recibían el mejor recibimiento, gracias a su fama que habían ganado en videos caseros, subidos al internet, o a cualquier otra manera de publicidad a la que tuvieron acceso. Casi al último se presento Mugiwara Boys, recibiendo el apoyo de sus amigos, y del cabeza de cresta, quien al instante que escuchó al presentador mencionarlos, se había levantado de su lugar para comenzar a gritar el nombre de su senpai a todo pulmón, con los ojos brillosos.

Ace había querido quejarse, pero dado que su hermano ya se encontraba encima del escenario, decidió dejar su encuentro para más tarde porque si no el chiquillo volvería encapricharse por milésima vez, y no quería tener que soportar sus quejas más de lo que ya estaba haciendo. Las reglas del evento se dieron a lugar, cada año cambiaban las actividades que se realizaban para poder llegar a la ronda final, pero básicamente, el asunto estaba de la siguiente manera:

1.- Estaban prohibido los insultos, o hacer trampa. (Como en cualquier juego)

2.- Se realizarían pruebas individuales en las cuales cada grupo de participantes decidiría quien sería el que lo realizaría. Todos debían de participar.

3.- En cada una de las pruebas se otorgarían puntos, los cuales se sumarían a una puntuación por actividad, calificada por jueces experimentados.

4.- Al final, los únicos que tendrían el derecho a presentarse en el concierto final, serían los tres primeros puestos, en donde interpretarían una canción original, como una especie de debut al mundo artístico.

Como último recordatorio el presentador anuncio, que el festival musical acostumbraba ser monitoreado por personas que pertenecían a empresas, las cuales buscaban nuevos talentos, por lo que si ganaban, estaba asegurado que algún cazador de talentos iría tras ellos, ofreciendo algún contrato, de manera que tenían que esforzarse.

Dada las reglas generales, el festival por fin dio inicio tras unas explosiones de confeti, los participantes bajaron del escenario volviendo a la extensión de tierra en la que momentos atrás habían estado, Nami ya se había separado de ellos regresando junto a Robin y los demás, ya que al ser la manager no la dejaban interactuar con los participantes, más que para cosas técnicas. Cada uno de los integrantes había recibido unos audífonos con micrófono para que todo lo que dijeran pudiera escucharlo el público de manera clara.

El presentador había dado a explicar las reglas de la primera prueba, la cual consistía en afinación, claramente en ésta tendrían que pasar los vocalistas, había un sujeto tras un piano, el cuál tocaría cualquier una melodía al azar, y el participante, tenía que cantar las mismas notas, en el mismo orden, con el tono y afinación adecuada. Luffy inmediatamente dio tres pasos hacia enfrente, al momento que extendía los brazos hacia el cielo suplicando que lo pasaran primero, pero como era de esperarse, para todo había un orden, de manera que tuvo que aguantarse y tomar un papelito que estaba dentro de una pequeña caja en la cual le indicaba su posición.

El primero en hacerse presente fue Basil Hawkins, su voz era un tanto sombría y apagada, le costaba trabajo alcanzar los tonos altos, y tomando en cuenta que la canción que le tocó era precisamente una donde los puntos fuertes estaban en los agudos, termino por sacar tan solo 6 puntos en la primera prueba, el siguiente en pasar fue Apoo, quien inmediatamente se llevo un comentario burlesco por parte del pequeño mugiwara, el cual estaba bastante entretenido observando el peculiar cuerpo de aquél sujeto, junto con ésa enorme boca. Nadie se esperó que ése participante se llevara consigo una puntuación de 9 puntos, aquello indicaba que no se podía tomar a nadie a la ligera.

De aquella manera, comenzaron a pasar la enorme cantidad de participantes, de manera inmediata, afortunadamente, la prueba estaba realizada para ser extremadamente rápida y estricta, todos aquellos que sacaran una puntuación de 5 para abajo terminaban por ser descalificados de manera automática. Luffy estaba más que ansioso por pasar y seguía exigiendo su turno cuanto antes, pero para su mala suerte le había terminado el último lugar, cosa que ya lo tenía en un estado de irritabilidad enorme, y para su desgracia en ése momento no estaba Nami a su lado para tranquilizarlo porque sino ella ya habría ido a golpearlo.

Uno a uno la cantidad de personas comenzó a disminuir lo cual era una verdadera decepción ya que se trataba apenas de la primera prueba, sin duda venían muchos ilusos creyendo que se encontraban en un simple festival más, sin saber que aquél evento era realmente una masacre para quienes no tuvieran el talento necesario. Año tras año se realizaba dichoso festival con el único objetivo de encontrar talentos nuevos, misma razón por la que no se iban a contener con las personas que se hacían decir así mismo "artistas", pero que para bien o para mal no tenían las habilidades o requisitos requeridos para aspirar a algo más grande. Aunque claro... Aún cuando muchos individuos fallaban, o terminaban por ser descalificados, sólo los que tuvieran la determinación necesaria para pulir sus habilidades, regresaban el año próximo a intentarlo una vez más.

Entre los personajes que habían pasado ya su prueba obteniendo su merecida puntuación, se encontraban X Drake con 8 puntos, Urouge, con tan solo 6 puntos, Eustass Kid con una sorpresiva puntuación de 9 puntos, éste último había dejado mucho que desear al principio por su apariencia de matón, junto con aquellos cabellos revueltos y pelirrojos que le daban apariencia de matón. Su género musical era el rock, pero nadie se espero que su tono de voz pudiera subir y bajar de tono con gran facilidad. La misma impresión dejó Trafalgar Law, quien era un chico alto de piel morocha, con ojos grisáceos, cabello negro revuelto y el cuerpo pintarrajeado de tatuajes, obteniendo la misma puntuación que el pelirrojo anterior.

Cuando Jewerly Bonney, la chica pelirosa quien era la "mejor cliente" de Ace, hizo su aparición, el pecoso no pudo evitar comenzar a asfixiarse con su propia saliva, hasta el momento la muchacha jamás le había mencionado que ella fuera parte del mundo musical, y él por su parte jamás se hubiera imaginado que una niña mimada, descortés y engreída pudiera verse interesada en aquello. Pero ése no era el momento para ponerse a pensar en aquello, de manera que agachándose, se apresuró a deshacerse de su sombrero naranja para evitar que lo reconociera, mirando hacia los lados buscaba escabullirse entre la bola de gente para poder salir del lugar corriendo, y es que el ver a ésa mujer nunca le había parecido una idea agradable.

Después de un momento de andar prácticamente gateando, choco contra alguien, por lo que levantando la mirada, vio como la arqueóloga a la que tanto quería lo miraba con una mirada entre duda y... ¿Reproche?, ¿Acaso había hecho algo para molestarla?. No recordaba haber realizado nada fuera de lo común. Quiso levantarse en ése mismo momento pero la sola idea de que Bonney lo viera se lo había impedido, de manera que a Robin no le quedó más opción que ser ella quien se acuclillara a su altura.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?

-Ro...Ro... Robin... Am éste yo... Simplemente escapo de una plaga.

-¿Así me dices ahora?

-¿Qué?, ¡Claro que no!, no se trata de ti... Es uno de los participantes. - Se apresuró a contestar asustado mientras movía los brazos de manera exagerada. - Digamos que... Nada bueno saldría si esa persona me llegara a ver.

-Mmm... - La mujer un tanto escéptica lo miraba de una manera que hacia pensar que tenía la habilidad de poder ver a través de tu alma, logrando que el pecoso comenzara a sudar frío. - Ya veo. - Con el dedo índice empujó la frente de Ace, quien debido a la inestable posición en la que se encontraba perdió el equilibrio cayendo al piso aterrizando en su trasero.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? - Preguntó confundido mientras veía como ella ya se ponía en pie soltando una suave carcajada, la cual para sus oídos era como canto de ángeles, y sin poder evitarlo se quedó en ésa posición observándola con cara de idiota enamorado, mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color rojizo el cuál contrastaba a la perfección con esas singulares pecas.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Te vas a ir sin haber visto siquiera la primera presentación de tu hermano? - Se colocó la mano bajo la barbilla pensando. - Si desapareces de ésa manera, definitivamente Luffy nunca te lo perdonará.

-Ugh... Tienes razón... De por sí ya está enojado conmigo. - Se agarró la cabeza en un gesto desesperado, ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas alejarse de esa mujer, pero no podía permitirse decepcionar de ésa manera al menor, su hermano era mucho más importante que Bonney, así que haría el sacrificio de quedarse y ser descubierto, antes de arriesgarse a que el monito lo odie. - Me quedaré.

Robin ante aquella respuesta no pudo más que sonreír complacida, y es que... Si había algo que le gustaba de esos hermanos, era el amor mutuo que se tenían, y aunque éste tuviera sus puntos débiles, resultaba ser un chico bastante lindo cuando se lo proponía.

El grito afeminado de cierto peli verde con cabeza de cresta los trajo de vuelta a la realidad, por fin le tocaba participar al menor de los D. y éste, ya se encontraba danzando en el centro de la pista, llamando por completo la atención. Los participantes lo miraban expectantes, aunque para ser sinceros ninguno parecía realmente emocionado con ésa última prueba, no podían esperar demasiado de un "mocoso engreído", el cual por cierto aún se encontraba saludando a sus amigos.

La razón por la que el chiquillo aún no había ido con el pianista, es porque estaba buscando entre la enorme cantidad de personas, aquellos ojos azulados que tan grabados tenía en su memoria. No tardó demasiado en encontrar la mirada enamorada de cierta amazona disfrazada de amazonas, a quien le regaló una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ocasionando que la pobre mujer perdiera fuerza en las piernas. Ella se había separado de Marigold y Sandersonia, debido a la persecución del dichoso hermano celoso del pequeño mugiwara, pero el estar sola en ése momento poco le importaba, ya que en ése momento se encontraba perdida en la mirada achocolatada del chico, quien ya se encontraba en posición para cantar.

La melodía a piano resonó, quedando en silencio por algunos segundos que parecieron eternos, en los cuales el chico estaba realizando una respiración interna para calmar sus ansias, tenía los ojos cerrados, y se tomaba la situación con total tranquilidad. Cuando por fin volvió a abrir sus expresivos ojos, abrió la boca soltando aquella suave voz impulsada por el diafragma, lo cual ayudaba a que ésta saliera de manera firme y segura, creando una exquisita armonía que inundó a todos los presentes, sorprendiéndolos de sobre manera.

¿Quién era ése chiquillo?, hasta ahora, todas las personas que habían pasado la prueba, eran novatos mínimamente conocidos, con un pequeño club de fans ya incluidos, pero nadie nunca en la vida había escuchado el nombre de "Mugiwara Boy´s" circulando por el lugar, ni habían visto a ninguno de sus integrantes en algún otro lado, era una pequeña joya que había aparecido de la nada, lo cual hacía aquél festival más interesante.

-Monkey D. Luffy, puntuación 9.5. - Se escuchó salir de la boca de uno de los jueces.

-¿De qué estás hablando?, ¡Sólo hay puntuaciones cerradas! - Reclamó algún ayudante, recordándole las reglas.

-Ah... Eso es cierto... Entonces se queda en 9.

-¿Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh? - Reclamó Luffy indignado, quien estaba aspirando el preciado 10.

Estaba decidido, aquella banda no era de unos simples novatos, que habían decidido probar suerte como el 80% de los concursantes, ellos parecían ser interesantes, no había momento para subestimarlos, con aquella presentación Mugiwara Boys se había ganado la atención de tanto espectadores como concursantes. El festival musical había comenzado, y ésta era tan sólo la primera parte.

 **Continuara...**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **StArLoRdMac: No sirvió de nada que clausurara su ventana por eso mismo que dijiste y aparte porqué Luffy se encargó de destruirla por cuenta propia xDD, y siii... amo a los hermanos, es por eso que me encargo de remarcar tanto el aprecio que se tienen mutuamente, y me encanta que notes eso. Sobre los celos de Ace y el bullying sufrido de Zoro... Fue algo que a decir verdad no iba a exagerar tanto, pero una vez que se me cruzó por la cabeza la idea de Zoro extorsionando al pecoso pues... No pude evitarlo. Y lo de Bonney... pues sí... Está muy claro que está obsesionada con el pobre de Ace pero bueno... Ya después se verá lo que tengo planeado.**

 **zenkat: Relax, relax, sobre los lugares a los cuales se fugan Luffy y Hancock, ya más adelante se revelerá todo, pero... Por el momento me voy a enfocar más en las actividades de la banda, porque ya tiene mucho que estoy con el romance y pues nop... Tengo que repartir el trabajo también, y ya era buena hora de incluirlo. (Por cierto el festival musical me está quedando más largo de lo que había planeado en un principio, yo quería terminarlo todo en éste capítulo pero pues no pude, tuve que dividirlo)**

 **Kumikoson4: Jajajaja, es que, algo que amo de Ace son los celos que tiene hacia Luffy, como en el anime que luego hasta se pone celoso de Sabo, por eso en mi fanfic, me tomo la libertad de marcar aún más sus celos, porque pues... Es divertido, además de que me parece un rasgo demasiado dulce por parte de él. Y como dices... sus celos están justificados porque Luffy es un chico demasiado despistado y por misma razón tiene que cuidarlo tanto.(Aunque sí exagera, y mucho), y ¡Ya traje a Barto de vuelta!, jajajaja, ¿Sabes que Bartolomeo es tan fácil plasmarlo en mi fanfic porque él y yo somos iguales?, todo lo que le pongo a hacer al hombre es lo que yo haría en realidad xD. Y sip... Zoro soporta mucho a Perona, pero porque en el fondo la quiere pero no lo acepta. Y descuida... que Ace sufrira aún más.**

 **Tomo-chan: Jajajaja, tuviste oportunidad de ser el primer comentario, pero pues... Preferiste quedarte más tiempo dormida así que ya ni modo :P, ¿Ya le dices esposa a Perona?, ¡Sóy mágica y hago que te guste el ZoRona!, jojojo, dominaré el mundo con éste poder. Oye hija... A diferencia de los demás lectores tú ya leíste la infancia de Perona, xDD ¿Cómo es que la esperas, si ya la leíste?, eres medio rarita. Y sobre los caps tempranos... ps ya que... Yo escribo cuando me entra la inspiración. jajaja.**

 **Eiiko-chan: Sí, justamente es una especie de transición el capítulo anterior después de tanto romance, jajaja, y es que ya me estaba tornando demasiado rosa... xD ok no.. ¡Amo el rosa!, siempre y cuando no llegue a lo empalagoso, lo cual por cierto me esfuerzo para no hacer. Zoro aún tiene mucho material para vengarse, así que puedes estar tranquila, Ace se encargará de pagar todos sus pecados por molestar al pobre cabeza de musgo. Sobre lo que dijiste de tu duda, sobre que Ace creerá que Luffy sale con otra chica distinta... Jajajaja, no vas por mal camino, ya se verá algo así, pero se verá más adelante. Y sobre lo del festival musical... A decir verdad éste evento no lo tenía planeado al empezar el fanfic, fue algo que se me ocurrió mientras iba escribiendo para aumentar la popularidad de la banda de manera rápida, por misma razón iba a ser una idea "secundaria", y los tres meses que le puse de tiempo, fue simplemente para que ellos tuvieran tiempo de ensayar, (realmente no quería esperar tanto a poner el festival, porque yo al igual que los lectores, estoy ansiosa por avanzar a ciertas partes), pero al final, la historia del festival musical paso de ser una idea secundaria a una principal... Y como puedes ver, me estoy extendiendo, porque ya es algo importante, tenía planeado terminar todo el festival en éste capítulo pero ya se estaba extendiendo demasiado y por eso mejor lo dividí en dos partes. Sin más, espero que te haya gustado, y gracias por tu paciencia. :)**

 **miree3D2Y: Jajajaja, no te enojes tanto con el pobrecito de Ace... U.U él sólo tiene una enfermedad llamada "hermanitis posesivis", y está loquito por proteger a su "tesoro", a su niño de 17 años a quien sigue viendo como el mismo crío de 6 años al que conoció cuando Dragon los adopto... Aunque si se paso con Zoro pero para eso está la venganza, ¿No?, ¡la dulce venganza!, así que con eso podrás perdonarlo?. xDDD**


	14. Festival musical (Parte 2)

**Quiero disculparme por la tardanza del capítulo de ésta ocasión pero como sabrán ya entré a la escuela y los días que no he actualizado son proporcionales a los días que se acabaron mis vacaciones. u.u, por otra parte éste capítulo me dio mucho más problemas de los que había esperado, de nuevo me salió mucho más largo de lo esperado, en un principio iba a cortar nuevamente el festival musical, pero dado que ya estaba ansiosa por poder avanzar con la historia me di ánimos y lo terminé de una buena vez en éste capítulo. (Estoy orgullosa TT-TT ok no)**

 **Puedo decir con seguridad que el primer arco de historia ha finalizado, que sería la introducción al mundo musical, el conocer a los personajes principales, el describir el ambiente y la psicología en la que se desarrollan estos, en fin... La introducción finalizo por fin, ahora lo que continua es la descripción más a fondo de los personajes, junto con la historia de estos, y todo esto va a ser justo antes de poder entrar al preciado climax, así que por lo que pueden observar aún tengo bastantes ideas antes de terminar con el fic.**

 **Capítulo 13.**

 **Festival musical. (Parte 2)**

Gritos de apoyo se escuchaban por parte de un chico rubio, que respondía al nombre de Sabo, quien agitaba los brazos de un lado a otro dándole ánimos a su querido hermano menor después de que éste diera una interpretación estupenda en la primera prueba, el festival apenas estaba comenzando y a él ya se le habían aguado los ojos al ver como su hermano había "crecido tanto", en tan poco tiempo. Hacía un drama como si se tratara de una madre primeriza despidiendo a su hijo cuando éste se marchaba del hogar por fin. Koala por su parte, observaba a su novio con una gotita de sudor corriendo por su sien, ella estaba más que avergonzada de que Sabo tuviera reacciones tan exageradas cada que se trataba de algo respecto a Luffy, y para ser sincera, el tener las miradas curiosas de las personas clavadas en ellos, no hacía más que avergonzarla mucho más. En momentos como ése, se preguntaba por unos instantes a sí misma, ¿Qué es lo que había visto en el rubio?, sólo se trataba de una mamá gallina, extremadamente sensible que trataba a su hermano como a su hijo, claro que ése estado de confusión sólo le duraba unos pocos minutos antes de comenzar a reírse de la situación lo cual lograba que el chico regresara a la normalidad y se pusiera rojo cual tomate por comportarse de ésa manera frente a ella.

Ace, normalmente habría estado soltando gritos como loco apoyando al monito a su manera, pero en ésta ocasión lo hacía de manera más disimulada esperando que de ésa manera la odiosa de Bonney no lo viera. Robin y Chopper por su parte eran los más normales del grupo, simplemente aplaudían como personas civilizadas. Bartolomeo tenía unos extraños brillos rodeando todo su cuerpo, mientras un pequeño hilo de saliva caía por su boca y soltaba un grito agudo cual adolescente enamorada. Marigold y Sandersonia por su parte estaban más preocupadas por buscar a su hermana, pero gracias a la multitud de gente, ésa tarea se les estaba dificultando mucho, aunque lo que ellas no se esperaban es que Hancock estuviera por ahí, perdida en sus pensamientos. Ésta había comenzado a alucinar nuevamente sobre el chiquillo al cual había ido a ver, tenía sus manos en sus mejillas mientras soltaba pequeños gritos y corazoncitos comenzaban a rodearla.

Luffy por su parte estaba como si nada, había regresado junto a sus compañeros con una expresión de reproche, ya que no le habían dado la puntuación perfecta como él había querido, soltaba maldiciones en voz baja. Mirando al publico intento ubicar a todos sus conocidos, cosa que le regreso el ánimo, aunque le extraño demasiado ver a Ace escondiéndose tras de Robin. Quiso llamarlo a gritos pero justo en ése momento la misma mujer de la cual el pecoso se estaba ocultando le dirigió la palabra nuevamente.

De ésa manera la primera prueba había acabado, siendo Luffy, Law, Kid y Apoo los únicos en alcanzar una puntuación de 9, nadie había alcanzado los 10. Ahora tenían que pasar a la siguiente prueba la cual como era de esperarse continua con una ¡Batalla de instrumentos!, claro que eso no significaba que tendrían que golpearse mutuamente con sus guitarras como si fueran espadas, eso era lo que el monito se había imaginado al instante, por lo cual lo habían llamado por milésima vez en el día "idiota".

Por gracioso que pudiera llegar a parecer, en la siguiente prueba tenían que trabajar en equipo los guitarristas y bajistas de cada banda, lo cual dejaba como participantes a Zoro y Sanji quienes no tardaron nada en comenzar a mostrar su desagrado ante la idea expuesta y al ver que el presentador no les estaba prestando ni siquiera un poco de atención, no tuvieron más opción que comenzar a pelearse entre ellos, ante las carcajadas de Luffy, los comentarios sarcásticos de Franky y los regaños de Usopp quienes les exigía participar de una buena vez.

Nami desde su lugar se había dado un fuerte golpe en la frente, ni ella se hubiera esperado que esos dos tendrían que trabajar en equipo, ¿era una mera coincidencia?, ¿O se trataba de alguna clase de Dios que gustaba de fastidiar a las personas?, fuera lo que fuera, el evento tenía que continuar y si esos dos idiotas lo arruinaban ya se encargaría de golpearlos más tarde.

Peleando e insultándose mutuamente pasaron al frente encontrándose con todos los participantes restantes los cuales aún resultaban ser bastantes, entre ellos destacaba un hombre alto de cabellera rubia larga la cual por poco y llegaba hasta el piso, tenía una camiseta negra con puntos abierta la cual dejaba al descubierto su pecho, un pantalón de mezclilla sencillo, tenía un pedazo de tela color rojo que rodeaba su cadera, zapatos negros y lo más extraño de todo, era aquel casco color blanco con franjas azules que llevaba puesto.

El marimo y el cejas de espiral al ver a tal sujeto no pudieron evitar torcer el cuello mientras un pequeño signo de interrogación se plantaba encima de sus cabezas, y justo cuando iban a hacer algún comentario se vieron interrumpidos por el presentador quien nuevamente estaba comenzando a explicar las reglas. En ésa ocasión, por fortuna, los equipos de cada banda sumados en total resultaban en número par, de manera que no fue complicado comenzar a dividir a los participantes para que los equipos de dos diferentes bandas tuvieran un enfrentamiento, en ésta ocasión no se trataba solamente de ganar una puntuación alta, sino que los perdedores quedarían descalificados de la competencia.

-¡¿Qué?! - Se escuchó el grito de pánico de Usopp y Nami quienes eran a los que más les preocupaba aquella situación.

-Así es, los perdedores de éste enfrentamiento no podrán participar más, aunque claro... Esto no significa que la banda en sí vaya a estar descalificada, pero se quedarán con menos miembros que puedan participar en las pruebas siguientes, de manera que les reitero que se esfuercen.

-¡Luffy!, ¡Luffy! - Gritaba desde el publico la manager de la banda de forma autoritaria. - ¡Ordénales a ése par de idiotas que trabajen en equipo!

-¿He? - El chiquillo volteo a ver a la mujer con expresión de duda para después sacudirse un poco el cabello y responder. - ¿De qué hablas Nami?, ellos no perderán ni aunque se estén peleando.

-¡No seas tan despreocupado!

-¡Te digo que todo ésta bien!, Después de todo, no por nada los escogí como miembros de mugiwara boys. - Exclamo orgulloso, y ante eso ella ya no pudo reclamar nada.

Hancock por su parte, había caído de rodillas en el frío pasto al ver como ésa mujer le había dirigido la palabra al morocho, ¿Quién sería ella?, odiaba admitirlo, pero era bastante atractiva, en especial con ése cabello naranja de color exótico que llamaba demasiado la atención. ¿Y si ella quería algo con Luffy?, ¡No lo permitiría!, Él era demasiado hermoso para ella.

Mordiendo la uña de su dedo pulgar estaba más que frustrada, había comenzado a pensar en esa mujer como su rival, y eso que era la primera vez en la vida que se enteraba de su existencia... Bueno, no exactamente, el chiquillo ya le había comentado de manera despreocupada sobre su manager, y ella en todas las ocasiones había tenido una reacción cargada de celos, pero era la primera vez que la veía en persona. Después de unos instantes, se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a darse ánimos a sí misma, ya que después de todo, ¡Ella era Boa Hancock!, ¡La mujer más hermosa de todas!, la única quien podía competir con su belleza era Shirahoshi, según los medios. De hecho, habían varios grupos de fans que peleaban entre sí para decidir cual de las dos era más hermosa. En todo caso, tenía bastante confianza de sus atributos, así que todo estaba en orden.

Mirando nuevamente hacia la competencia, se topo con los enormes ojos achocolatados del menor, los cuales desde hace ya un momento la estaban observando con un brillo de curiosidad, y es que él, estaba bastante interesado en saber porque Hancock se estaba comportando de aquella forma tan extraña. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la estaba mirando y, cuando por fin lo hizo, no pudo evitar comenzar a reír por lo bajo causando que ella se avergonzara.

Zoro y Sanji estaban frente a frente de unos tipos que parecían bastante patéticos ante su presencia. Uno de ellos era castaño, pálido, delgado y temblaba como un chihuahua, lo único bueno de ése chico era que tenía una guitarra fender color blanca con negro, lo cual había llamado la atención del peli verde de inmediato; Por otra parte estaba el otro sujeto, el cual era alguien regordete, con cabello negro que estaba igual de asustado en ése momento, él tenía un bajo gibson color negro.

-Oigan. - Habló el peliverde serio. - Hagamos ésta prueba mucho más interesante. - Soltó una sonrisa sádica mientras decía. - Apostemos nuestros instrumentos.

-¿Qué? - Reclamó el tipo delgado. - ¡No te daré a mi bebé!

-Eso es sólo si pierdes, ¿O acaso tienes miedo?, ¿Tan poca habilidad tienes? - Apoyó ésta vez el cejas de espiral bastante entretenido.

-Si, acepten. - Zoro los miró de mala manera logrando intimidarlos, por lo cual no les había quedado otra opción mas que aceptar.

La prueba dio inicio por fin, cada equipo estaba separado a ciertos metros de distancia suficientes para que la música no se mezclara, teniendo un juez individual que decidiría al ganador. El dúo de los mugiwara por su parte, ahora estaban entusiasmados de poder adquirir aquellas bellezas de manera sencilla, por lo cual no se contuvieron ni un poco cuando les tocó su turno de tocar.

Todo había comenzado con tan sólo una pequeña diferencia de niveles, ambos equipos se turnaban y los oponentes por un instante de manera ilusa habían creído incluso que podían ganarle a ése par, sin embargo, éstos aún no estaban dando todo de sí, puesto que tras aquella pequeña prueba se habían dado cuenta de la habilidad limitada que tenían. Aunque, sólo fue cuestión de tiempo en el que Zoro y Sanji comenzaron a sentir ése sentido de competitividad mutua, en la que entre ellos comenzaron a tener una batalla de instrumentos ignorando por completo a sus oponentes.

Movían los dedos a una velocidad estupenda, pasando de traste en traste, creando una sintonía estupenda, al final terminaron tocando al mismo tiempo y aunque los otros dos intentaban seguir el ritmo simplemente no podían, por lo que tras unos instantes, se habían dado por vencidos y habían dejado de tocar, logrando que aquél dúo monstruoso obtuviera una victoria sencilla. Al final, habían tenido que parar de tocar simplemente por órdenes del juez.

Cuando obtuvieron una calificación de 10, el pobre mugiwara no pudo evitar soltar un enorme grito de frustración junto con una buena cantidad de sus intentos de insultos hacia los que organizaban aquél evento. Y es qué, ¿Cómo era posible que a él no le habían querido otorgar sus 10 puntos?, estuvo tan cerca de obtenerlos, pero todo fue culpa de ése estúpido juez que se había arrepentido a último momento. La única razón por la que se tranquilizo fue por las palabras de aliento de Zoro, quien le dijo que la razón por la que él no había obtenido su puntuación perfecta era probablemente porque, con los vocalistas eran más estrictos, al ser éstos los que más llamaban la atención en una banda.

La siguiente prueba se dio en breves instantes, los integrantes descalificados estaban en algún rincón deprimidos, mientras que todos los novatos que en un futuro serían conocidos como los "supernovas", habían logrado avanzar de manera exitosa. A continuación tenía que pasar adelante cualquier otro integrante que no hubiera pasado con anticipación y que tocara cualquier instrumento de cuerda, (cualquier tipo de las sub divisiones de estos), de manera que ahora le tocaba turno a nuestro querido mentiroso.

Tembloroso se acerco junto a los demás participantes, sus piernas apenas podían mantenerlo en pie, su corazón agitado palpitaba contra su pecho, haciéndole creer que en cualquier momento podría darle un paro cardíaco. Tragó saliva fuertemente, al momento que dio un paso enfrente para agarrar una hoja que le estaban ofreciendo. Curioso bajo la mirada, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de la partitura de una canción. Al parecer tenía tan solo unos pocos minutos para echarle una mirada a ésta, antes de tener que interpretarla completa.

Sudoroso se apresuró a ojear ésta, las personas encargadas del evento venían bien preparadas ya que tenían diferentes partituras para diferentes tipos de instrumentos, lo cual parecía ser bastante conveniente. Su canción a interpretar se trataba de una interpretación a piano de una canción bastante conocida para su suerte, "Fur Elise",y, aunque era cierto que él acostumbraba a tocar música mucho más moderna, eso no significaba que no supiera interpretar los clásicos como Beethoven, porque después de todo, cuando su padre lo empezó a guiar por el camino musical desde que él era apenas un niño, habían empezado con clases intensivas de piano.

Mirando a sus compañeros, éstos le sonreían de buena manera, cosa que provocaba que él no supiera si tranquilizarse o sentir aún más presión ante la expectativa. Entre el publico escuchó una voz femenina gritar su nombre, por lo que rápidamente comenzó a buscar a la dueña de ésta, encontrándose con una delgada chica rubia de ojos color caramelo, ella era demasiado pálida y parecía un ángel con aquellos rasgos aniñados que a él tanto le fascinaban, se trataba de su querida amiga Kaya, a quien le había mencionado que iba a presentarse aquél día en el festival musical, ella era una chica bastante frágil que era susceptible a contraer enfermedades, por lo cual él le había dicho en un principio que no era necesario que fuera a apoyarlo, pero claro... Ella no había hecho caso, y ahora se encontraba ahí, viendo por él.

Eso fue necesario para que Usopp se armara de valor, y tras dejar caer las hojas de papel al piso, se dirigió hacia el piano de cola que ya tenían preparado (Y el cual tocaría la mayoría de los participantes), para después comenzar a dar una interpretación digna de un concierto de gala, las notas estaban cargadas de calidez, melancolía y a la vez alegría, lo cual interpretaba la manera en la que se estaba sintiendo en aquél momento, ¿Y eso por qué?, solo por ver a Kaya. Por otro lado, uno de los amigos de Trafalgar Law se encontraba realizando una interpretación a violín, la cual a decir verdad era bastante buena, tanto que incluso el narizón volteó a verlo por unos instantes, logrando que se distrajera por unos momentos, por lo cual fue inevitable que se equivocara ya casi al terminar la pieza; Error que fue suficiente para obtener tan solo una calificación de 8.

Ante aquello, Luffy fue el primero en regañar a Usopp, por aquél error que tuvo justo a momentos de terminar la prueba. Éste por su parte, regresó la mirada hacia el participante que estaba tocando la pieza interpretada a violín por segunda vez, intentando fulminarlo con la mirada para saciar su rabia de alguna manera, pero en lugar de eso su mirada se cruzo con la de Law, quien simplemente soltó una sonrisa de burla, que le heló la sangre, había algo en ése sujeto que no le daba una muy buena impresión.

La siguiente prueba estaba estrictamente pensada para los bateristas, siendo esenciales en una banda para marcar el ritmo. Franky levantando los brazos hacia el cielo, había hecho una postura de victoria, emocionado por que fuera su turno por fin. Desde un principio él ya se había dado una idea de que es lo que le pedirían realizar y de alguna manera había logrado acertar; Los jueces se encargarían de colocar un disco dentro de un reproductor de música, sonaría una melodía cualquiera, en la cual cada participante tendría que improvisar tocando un ritmo adecuado para ésta.

-Tú puedes, Franky. - Apoyó Luffy, desde su lugar emocionado.

El peli azul no pudo evitar sonreír ante el apoyo de su capitán, levantando el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación mientras le decía que sería pan comido. Sin más se sentó en el lugar indicado, él llamó la atención del publico de inmediato gracias a su robusto cuerpo y su inusual cabello color azul. No fue ningún problema cuando comenzó la música a él solo le tomo fracción de segundo comenzar a improvisar el ritmo, a decir verdad eso parecía un juego de niños ya que cuando estuvo con la banda de idiotas antes de toparse con Luffy, en demasiadas ocasiones tuvo que improvisar complementando el poco talento de los demás integrantes.

Al finalizar la interpretación de Franky éste se llevo una puntuación de 9 puntos, de manera que ya tenían 36 puntos en total, la cual era una calificación realmente alta, pero en ésa ocasión en el festival musical se encontraban grandes competidores, por lo cual estaba resultando ser demasiado complicado tratar de adivinar quien sería el vencedor al final; Con dos puntos de diferencia estaba la banda de Eustass Kid el cual tenía la calificación máxima con 38 puntos, por detrás de Luffy se encontraba Trafalgar Law con 34 puntos, seguido de Bonney con 31 puntos, Apoo por su parte tenía una puntuación de 30 puntos quien estaba empatado con Basil Hawkins, X-Drake por su parte llevaba 29 puntos, Beje 27 puntos y al último lugar se encontraba Urouge con tan solo 24 puntos.

Luffy molesto de que alguien más hubiera superado su puntuación se dedicaba a lanzarle serie de retos a Kid, en los cuales le decía que lo superaría y que al final quien sería el vencedor sería Mugiwara Boys. El pelirrojo por su parte jactaba de sí mismo, reconocía que aquél mocoso resultaba ser de lo más interesante, algo así como alguna clase de especie en peligro de extinción la cual ocultaba misterios dentro de sí, pero no sería él en todo caso quien se encargara de diseccionarlo, ya que el que había estudiado medicina era Trafalgar después de todo, razón por la que se hablaba mucho de él ya que era alguna clase de erudito que había obtenido conocimientos avanzados en medicina desde que era tan solo un crío ya que sus padres eran doctores y aún con todas sus responsabilidades seguía participando de manera activa en el mundo musical.

\- Bueno, participantes, el evento hasta ahora ha sido demasiado interesante, tenemos más supervivientes que el año anterior lo cual debo decir que es un placer para mí como presentador poder presenciar; Y ahora, es momento de que conozcamos sus dotes para el baile, los cuales son necesarios para el mundo artístico. - Dijo tras giñar un ojo de manera pícara.

Ante aquél último anuncio los chicos se tensaron de sobre manera, si bien la habilidad musical era algo que habían perfeccionado desde pequeños, a su habilidad para el baile la habían dejado realmente descuidada, por no decir que nunca lo habían intentado. Los únicos que estaban realmente confiados en ésta prueba eran nada más ni nada menos que Franky, quien acostumbraba a estar de fiesta en fiesta bailando con el pasar de los años y Sanji, quien como todo un caballero había tomado clases de baile para no dejar a sus bellas damas sentadas en caso de que tuviera que asistir a un evento social.

Sorpresivamente el monito a pesar de que tampoco sabía nada sobre el tema no se veía para nada angustiado. Sin poder evitarlo comenzaron a caminar hacia la pista de baile la cual habían preparado con anterioridad y ahora se encontraban preparando los reproductores para colocar la música. Ésta de igual manera la escogieron al azar, ya que bueno... Era bastante entretenido ver a sus participantes tener que improvisar, por lo cual solían hacerlo de manera frecuente.

La tonada empezó con música electrónica en la cual sorpresivamente, ellos no eran los únicos que se habían quedado completamente quietos. Los demás novatos también parecían tener dificultades en aquél tema. Trafalgar por una parte se encontraba peleando con uno de sus integrantes, era un chico no muy alto el cuál destacaba demasiado debido a que era albino, su nombre era Bepo y éste no dejaba de querer obligar al morocho a bailar, pero éste estaba tan avergonzado que se negaba a querer moverse; De igual manera se encontraba Kid, con los brazos cruzados mirando hacía algún punto muerto dejando que el orgullo hablara antes que nada.

Por otra parte Bonney no parecía tener ningún problema con mover su cuerpo de un lado a otro de una manera bastante provocativa, se agachaba y volvía a subir haciendo suaves movimientos con la cadera, mientras su rosado cabello caía por su cuerpo moviéndose al ritmo de ésta. Y claro... De más está decir que todas las miradas estaban puestas encima de ella.

Portgas por su parte no había podido evitar sonrojarse un poco ya que él estaba 99.9% seguro de que ésa mujer estaba bailando de aquella manera en un vano intento de querer seducirlo, ya que al ver a su pequeño hermano ella habría podido suponer que él también se encontraba entre el público. Casi había querido maldecir a Luffy por haberlo ido a visitar al trabajo justo el día en el cual se encontraba atendiéndola, pero claro, jamás lo haría sólo por tratarse de su consentido hermanito.

Robin había notado aquél pequeño detalle y sin saber como explicarlo había comenzado a sentir cierta molestia ante aquello, por lo cual en un rápido movimiento había pisado el pie del pecoso con sus zapatos de tacón logrando que éste se apartara de manera rápida comenzando a dar saltos mientras se tomaba su pobre pie adolorido. Levantando la mirada había visto a la arqueóloga quien miraba hacia algún otro lado como si no hubiera hecho nada malo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? - Preguntó mientras de sus ojos salían pequeñas lagrimitas debido al dolor.

-No se de qué hablas... Yo no hice nada.

-¿He?

Sabo quien había presenciado ésa pequeña escena de celos no había podido evitar reírse de las desgracias del mayor en voz baja, logrando que Koala volteara a ver la escena curiosa y tras entender la situación también había reído levemente. Robin se había percatado al instante de la risa de aquella parejita amorosa por lo cual se había sonrojado levemente, y es que... No es que ella estuviera celosa, ¡Claro que no!, solo había sido un accidente, además... Estaba ya acostumbrada a que toda la atención del pecoso estuviera dirigida siempre a su persona.

Ace por supuesto, aunque hubiera querido quejarse de aquella injusticia, no lo hizo, porque se trataba de Robin, y con ésa mujer podía llegar a ser un completo masoquista de ser necesario con tal de que ésta lo quisiera.

Regresando a la pista, Apoo era otro de los pocos participantes al cual la prueba de danza no le estaba costando ni el más mínimo trabajo, él movía su cuerpo con gracia, logrando impresionar a los jueces. Y la banda de los mugiwara por su parte estaban... Bueno... Esforzándose a su manera; Zoro intentaba moverse, pero sus pasos parecían los de un robot totalmente tieso, y tras escuchar los gritos entusiastas de su acosadora quien no paraba de llamarlo "Kumashi", no había podido evitar que su rostro entero se tornara de diferentes tonos de rosado y rojo. Sanji por su parte bailaba de manera agraciada con una sonrisa seductora mientras le lanzaba besos a las chicas del público y de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Bonney quien lo ignoraba por completo, Usopp tenía las piernas abiertas mientras con su dedo índice apuntaba hacia el cielo y entonaba una extraña canción sobre un tal Sogeking, Franky no dejaba de intentar imitar a Michael Jackson en cada movimiento, jugueteando con un sombrero que saco de la nada y Luffy se encontraba saltando de un lado a otro ignorando completamente el ritmo de la música, dejándose llevar simplemente por sus instintos para después colocarse unos palillos dentro de sus fosas nasales y comenzar a hacer gestos extraños sin dejar de moverse en ningún momento.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, y es que... A pesar de que eran un asco bailando, resultaba ser demasiado entretenido como para apartar la mirada de ellos, la música había cambiado al momento a un hip hop, en ésta Luffy se había apresurado para alborotarse un poco sus negros cabellos y a continuación comenzó a mover los pies de manera rápida haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por imitar a las personas que bailaban aquél genero musical, al momento que hacía unas cuantas acrobacias sencillas que sabía gracias a sus duros entrenamientos en batallas desde niño, después le hizo una seña a Usopp el cual de alguna extraña manera parecía comprender, y al instante ambos se tiraron sobre el piso al momento que levantaban y bajaban el pecho, seguido de los pies logrando serpentear la figura de alguna clase de gusano raro. El peli verde ante aquello no había podido evitar darse un fuerte golpe en la frente debido a la vergüenza.

Cuando la música finalizó el chiquillo de la cicatriz bajo el ojo se había lanzado sobre el piso cayendo de rodillas levantando los brazos hacia el cielo como si acabara de interpretar el baile más genial de todo el universo, causando que tanto los jueces como el público volvieran a estallar en carcajadas.

Trafalgar miraba hacia otro lado intentando callar la propia risa que estaba a punto de escapar de sus labios y Kid... Bueno, él tenía una enorme vena formada en la cabeza debido a la molestia que le causaba acabar de presenciar semejante abominación, no había forma de que a los jueces pudiera gustarles aquello.

Tanto Apoo como Bonney habían logrado una calificación perfecta de 10 logrando subir su puntuación hasta 40 y 41 puntos respectivamente, la banda de Law había conseguido miserables 6 puntos, los cuales habían obtenido gracias a Bepo quien al ver que éste no se movía había comenzado a moverlo como si se tratara de una marioneta viviente causando hacer reír a los jueces obteniendo una puntuación total de 40 puntos, Kid por su parte también había obtenido la misma puntuación que el anterior, gracias al peli rojo quien fue el único que no quiso moverse en toda la interpretación logrando en total 44 puntos y en cuanto a los mugiwara, pues... Simplemente por su gran carisma habían logrado una puntuación de 7 puntos logrando una total de 43 puntos.

En ésta prueba la mayoría de los participantes habían resultado descalificados, era una ironía que tras pasar las anteriores pruebas terminaran sediento ante una simple prueba de baile, en la cual sólo hacía falta hacer reír a los jueces para poder pasar. Urouge, Capone y X-Drake, junto con la mayoría de los novatos habían pasado a mejor vida, y ahora solo quedaban los que habían obtenido una calificación mínima de 40 puntos necesarios para poder realizar la prueba final, la cual sería la más tardada de todas, y en la que cualquiera podía ganar si llegaba en los primeros puestos.

Cuando se les dieron las instrucciones no fue realmente una sorpresa la actividad a realizar a continuación ya que después de todo ésta era una que solían realizar mucho como actividades académicas cada que los llevaban a cualquier clase de campamento. Tenían que adentrarse en el parqué buscando pistas que los guiarían a puntos clave para poder avanzar con la resolución de acertijos, los primeros tres en llegar serían los ganadores del evento y tendrían el derecho a presentarse ante el público.

Como la última actividad iba a resultar más larga que las anteriores los espectadores habían decidido ir a cualquier otra parte a divertirse en lo que ésta duraba para regresar una vez más cuando se anunciaran a los ganadores. Nami por su parte no se había movido ni un milímetro de su lugar, mirando hacia los chicos no podía evitar angustiarse por éstos pensando que los muy idiotas probablemente carecerían de conocimientos para poder resolver los acertijos y que alguien inteligente como ella sería necesaria en ésa prueba, pero lo más frustrante de todo era que no podía hacer absolutamente nada al respecto para poder cambiarlo.

Mirando a su costado derecho vio a la misma preciosidad de mujer que momentos antes el pecoso había perseguido con fervor, ella se mordía la uña del dedo pulgar de manera nerviosa y no dejaba de ver hacia el punto donde su querido Luffy había desaparecido. Nami al reconocerla como la muchacha con la que el chiquillo se había estado fugando no pudo evitar que su rostro se deformara en rabia, a la vez que su sangre comenzaba a hervir. Sin hacerse del rogar, se colocó frente a ésta a la vez que la analizaba con la mirada de arriba abajo, sintiendo parte de su orgullo caer al comprobar que de cerca era todavía más hermosa.

-¿Qué quieres tú con Luffy? - Se apresuró a preguntar mientras la señalaba de manera acusadora.

-¿Disculpa? - Hancock ante eso bajo la mirada para poder observar a la peli naranja que la miraba con aquél odio palpable, la reconoció de inmediato como la manager de la banda del menor por lo que de igual manera igual se fastidio al verla. - No tengo por qué responderle a una mujer tan vulgar como tú.

-¿Vulgar yo? - Gritó ofendida. - Eso lo dices porque sientes envidia de que yo tengo un escultural cuerpo para mostrar ante los demás y no me da vergüenza usar un poco de escote.

-Eso no es tan solo un poco. - Comentó de forma burlona mientras veía la forma tan provocativa de vestir de la mujer. - Pero en todo caso no tengo nada que envidiarte, no sé si estás ciega o hayas notado que en cuestiones de atributos femeninos, claramente quien gana no eres tú.

La peli naranja cerró el puño fastidiada, en ése momento tenía unas enormes ganas de golpear a ésa engreída mujer, en primer lugar por creerse tanto, y en segundo lugar, por que tenía su mirada fija en su querido Luffy, y es qué, ¿Quién demonios se creía para fijarse en su querido monito?, ¿Por qué habiendo tantos hombres en el mundo en los que se podía fijar se había topado precisamente con él?, para muchos era un misterio el descubrir porqué Monkey D. Luffy era tan popular con el género femenino, ya que después de todo era descuidado, sucio y sobre todo un chico demasiado problemático, pero a ella no le sorprendía para nada su popularidad ya que después de todo el encanto de ése chico estaba reflejado en el interior, en su manera tan amable de tratar a las personas y en ése carisma tan peculiar que poseía, pero lo que más le gustaba a ella del peli negro era su actitud positiva ante cualquier problema, y es qué si algo le pegaba a él, era aquella enorme sonrisa que llevaba tatuada en el rostro.

Hancock por su parte también estaba observando fijamente a Nami, le costaba mucho trabajo admitirlo pero ésa chica también tenía sus dotes marcados, sin duda se trataba de una belleza, pero frente a ella aquello se veía opacado. Le molestaba que ya habían venido dos personas ése día a reclamarle solo porque ella se quedara a ver con Luffy, si bien no le había molestado demasiado los ataques de celos de su hermano, eso había sido solamente porqué podía comprenderlo de alguna manera, pero aquella mujer de cabello color extraño no tenía razón alguna para ir a reclamarle sobre nada.

A lo lejos se escuchaba los gritos de Sandersonia y Marigold quienes llamaban a su hermana una vez que la localizaron, al mismo tiempo por el alboroto que ambas estaban ocasionando lograron que Bartolomeo ubicara de igual manera a su prima, pero la desgracia en todo esto es que él estaba muy cerca del pecoso, por lo que Ace vio nuevamente a su objetivo.

-¡Ésta vez no te escapas! - Gritó reanudando la persecución anterior a lo cual a la mujer serpiente ya no le quedaban ni energías para correr.

De manera aburrida Hancock vio como Bartolomeo nuevamente se interponía en el camino del pecoso comenzando una nueva batalla verbal, ella simplemente había suspirado de manera cansada. Había sido conveniente traer a su rarito primo ya que ahora éste era quien se estaba comportando como su guardia personal, lo cual era algo de lo que tendría que agradecerle más tarde.

-Bueno Barto... Te encargo a ti al hermano de Luffy, yo me iré con mis hermanas a buscar una bebida.

Gran error... El hombre aún no se había dado cuenta de que aquél hombre era el hermano mayor de su héroe por lo que apenas escuchó la palabra "hermano", su actitud cambio completamente. Soltó un grito de niña al momento que todo su rostro se ponía de un color rojizo y sus ojos se transformaban en estrellas.

-¿Eres el hermano de Luffy-senpai?, Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ¿Cómo te llamas?, ¿Puedes darme tu autógrafo?

Ace ladeo la cabeza confundido observando a ése sujeto como si se tratara de alguna clase de bicho raro, no entendía como es que la personalidad de alguien podía transformarse tanto solo de mencionar un mínimo detalle que había pasado desapercibido. En todo caso ahora que Bartolomeo había entrado en su estado "fanboy", las cosas para él eran mucho más sencillas, ahora podría hablar con la rubia sin mayor problema, o eso era lo que había creído porque apenas dio unos cuantos pasos y las hermanas de la chica fueron las que se interpusieron ahora en su camino.

-¿Qué quieres tú con nuestra Anee-sama?

-Ay no... - Suspiro el pecoso cansado. - ¿Saben qué?, estoy cansado por la aparición de Bonney y la verdad no tengo ganas en éste momento de armar otro escándalo, me rindo por hoy. - Comentó mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón a la vez que giraba sobre su propio eje regresando con Sabo para que pudieran ir a comer a alguna parte. Nami de igual manera había comenzado a seguirlos de manera extrañada pero con una tremenda decepción, ya que quería presenciar lo que el hermano mayor había preparado hacerle a ésa fastidiosa mujer, pero bueno... No todo sale como esperas en ésta vida.

-Por cierto... - Habló Hancock de la misma manera arrogante dirigiéndose a la manager. - Lo que quiera o no con él no es tú asunto mujer molesta... No lo digo por el hermano de Luffy. - Se apresuró a corregir cuando vio que éste la fulminaba con la mirada. - Es obvio que cualquier buen hermano mayor se preocuparía por el menor, pero yo aseguro que no le quiero hacer nada malo... Y nunca he pensado en llevármelo a América. - Aseguró lo último un tanto extrañada, pero logrando sorpresivamente que Ace se calmara en gran medida. - En todo caso, no deberías preocuparte sólo por mi... La mujer a tú lado al parecer quiere algo con tu querido hermanito.

Inmediatamente el pecoso dirigió su penetrante mirada hacia Nami quien no pudo evitar tensarse al instante, ella sabía perfectamente lo posesivo que ése hombre era cuando se trataba de Luffy por lo cual se había esforzado mucho en ocultar sus sentimientos hasta el momento, pero ahora por su estúpido ataque de celos hacia la mujer se había expuesto ella sola y ahora era objetivo de mira del pelinegro mayor. Hancock en todo caso estaba complacida de que ahora ella no sería la única acosada por ése hombre, y por otra parte Ace estaba bastante fastidiado y cuando volviera a ver a Zoro le reclamaría por no haberle informado de aquella "valiosa" información.

Luffy seguido de los demás ya habían abandonado el lugar para dirigirse al escenario próximo, ninguno estaba realmente preocupado, simplemente tendrían que pasearse y buscar pistas para poder terminar la carrera.

Llegaron junto con los mismos sujetos que habían estado en la entrada recibiendo a los participantes, estos estaban sentados en una pequeña mesa y habían comenzado a repartir unos papeles pequeños a cada uno de los grupos para que pudieran dispersarse y comenzar con el juego. Cada uno había recibido un acertijo diferente, esto con el claro objetivo de que no tuvieran que toparse de inmediato con las primeras pruebas. Junto a este habían recibido un mapa del parque para que pudieran ubicarse sin problema alguno.

-Vamos a ver. - Dijo Usopp revisando el pedazo de papel al momento que comenzaba a leer. - Formó parte de los cordos, soy más alto que mi hermana pequeña pero falto de dos elementos, si me pulsas marcaré el ritmo para ti, me puedes encontrar donde puedas descansar.

-Mmmmm... Analizó Sanji sobando su barbilla de manera pensativa. - "cordos", se refiere a la rama de los instrumentos Cordófonos, la palabra "pulsas", es esencial ya que te indica que se sub divide en la rama de los instrumentos de cuerda pulsada. - Habló sacando unos lentes de la nada comenzando a actuar como si se tratara de la persona más intelectual del universo. - Sobre todo la frase en donde cita "soy más alto que mi hermana pequeña pero falto de dos elementos", queda perfectamente claro que se trata del...

-Es el bajo. - Dijo Zoro con tono de voz fastidiado.

-¡No me interrumpas jodido marimo! - Explotó, comenzando una nueva batalla verbal.

-Me puedes encontrar donde puedes descansar. - Continuó Usopp ignorando por completo a ése par de idiotas.

-En el mapa hay una zona de descanso. - Habló Franky quien era el encargado de cuidar aquél papel, dado que de todos los presentes era el más responsable y estaba seguro que no lo perdería.

-¡Bien!, ¡No perdamos el tiempo! - Animo Luffy echándose a correr.

Entusiasmados por el exceso de energía del capitán todos comenzaron a seguirle, corriendo al mismo paso para no perderlo de vista. Sanji y Usopp por su parte prestaban especial atención al marimo, ya que en el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse habían podido darse cuenta de la capacidad innata de ése hombre para perderse, incluso en caminos rectos, lo cual resultaría ser problemático si llegara a suceder, ya que en las reglas de la carrera habían aclarado que específicamente en la prueba final tenían que estar todos los integrantes de la banda en conjunto para que pudieran entregarles el objeto clave que indicaría su triunfo.

Llegando a la zona de descanso lo primero que hizo el monito fue comenzar a corretear por todo el lugar buscando el dichoso instrumento, siendo observado por los ojos curiosos de las personas que se encontraban en los alrededores. No tardo más de 5 segundos en recorrer todo el lugar, dándose cuenta de que no había ningún bajo por el lugar cosa que lo decepcionó y estaba a punto de reclamarle a sus amigos por haberse equivocado pero justo en ése momento observo a Usopp despegar lo que parecía ser un papel bajo una de las bancas. Ésta era una pequeña tarjeta de presentación la cual tenía forma de bajo y en ella estaba escrita el siguiente acertijo; él inmediatamente regresó junto a sus compañeros para arrebatarles el objeto y leer en voz alta.

-Su talento como bajista es desconocido por muchas personas, es un icono importante del pop rock actual, es un gran fanático de Sex pistols, muestra de ello es el collar de candado que trae siempre consigo. Búscame si tienes hambre.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo diablos quieren que sepamos eso?

-No tengo ni la menor idea. - Apoyó Franky arqueando las cejas.

-¡Yo sí tengo hambre! - Siguió Luffy ignorando por completo el tema principal.

-¡¿Tú solo piensas en tragar?! - Reclamó Usopp molesto.

-¡Es ***** **Honjo Ren**! - Grito Sanji a todo pulmón mientras un misterioso brillo comenzaba a rodear su cuerpo. - El guitarrista actual de Trapnest, originalmente era un bajista y su habilidad es impresionante, es en quien me inspiré para comenzar a tocar el bajo.

Todos quedaron en completo silencio mientras observaban al rubio de manera extrañada, era la primera vez que lo veían actuar como un completo raro con un tema que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con las chicas, lo cual por cierto resultaba ser bastante entretenido. Éste al haberse descubierto, tras sonrojarse un poco comenzó a toser intentando disimular el vergonzoso acto que acababa de realizar para después continuar.

-Bueno, ¿Vamos a la zona de comida de una vez?

-Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. - Festejaba Luffy corriendo en círculos.

Sin esperar demasiado dieron marcha hacia la zona de alimentos, el estomago de mugiwara había comenzado a sonar de manera escandalosa, como si el solo escuchar la palabra "comida", hubiera activado alguna clase de interruptor dentro de su cuerpo. Usopp por otra parte también estaba hambriento pero intentaba disimularlo para que no quedar en ridículo de la misma manera que lo estaba haciendo Luffy... Bueno... Realmente, tratándose de él no se podía quedar en ridículo, ya que todo el mundo sabía que era un tragón por naturaleza.

Al llegar al objetivo lo primero que hicieron fue mirar en los alrededores, habían unos posters pegados de Honjo Ren como portada, éste tenía su usual chaqueta de cuero sin nada abajo, junto con un pantalón negro el cual estaba adornado con cadenas, tenía unas botas enormes de plataforma. En la esquina inferior derecha se encontraba escrito "Trapnest" con unas letras de tamaño regular; El primero en robar el cartel fue por supuesto el rubio quien tenía la clara intención de pegarlo en la pared de su cuarto.

-Soy una mezcla de percusión alrededor del mundo, antes era dividido, sólo el que tenga más ritmo encontrará mi sonido , apúrate que me mojo - Leyó el rubio y antes de que nadie pudiera responder algo al respecto Luffy se les adelantó.

-Los sonidos actuales son una mezcla entre percusiones de diferentes partes de Europa, África y China; Antiguamente era tocada entr personas, pero tras las pérdidas de la primera guerra mundial se redujo el presupuesto para las pequeñas bandas sonoras contratadas para los bailes. Las mismas pérdidas afectaron a la burguesía que contrataba orquestas privadas muy pequeñas, que los obligaron a contratar menos músicos y los percusionistas aprendieron a tocar más instrumentos.

Nadie dijo absolutamente nada ante aquello, todos acepción de Zoro se habían quedado sin palabras que soltar, y es que... Nadie se esperaba que aquél mocoso idiota pudiera tener conocimientos de historia como los que había demostrado poseer ante aquél pequeño dialogo. Estando en un estado de shock se habían quedado petrificados por unos instantes antes de comenzar a correr aclamando que ahora sí, el fin del mundo estaba asegurado. Cosa que molesto al chiquillo puesto que sus hermanos solían hacer lo mismo cada que soltaba algo inteligente, o cuando decía que no tenía hambre.

-¿No era más fácil decir batería? - Contestó Zoro como si nada.

-¡Ése no es el punto! - Contestó Usopp tajante. - ¿Cómo es que alguien como tú sabe todo eso?, ¡Se supone que en ésta prueba quien debería tener menos conocimiento general sobre la historia de la música eres tú!

-¡Oye! - Gritó ésta vez molesto. - ¡Yo sé mucho sobre el tema!, ¡Shanks me lo enseño!

-Tiene razón. - Apoyó el marimo. - Luffy es un asco en muchas cosas, y bueno en muchas otras de las que ustedes no tienen ni la más mínima idea.

\- Apúrate que me mojo - Habló Franky, diciendo la última frase del acertijo logrando que todos los presentes lo vieran como si se tratara de un bicho raro.

-¿Qué has dicho, pervertido? - Reclamó Sanji desconcertado, mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás manteniendo distancia.

-No era necesario que nos enteráramos de tus cochinadas. - Apoyó Roronoa.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que haya dicho que se moja? - Preguntó Luffy inocente causando que todos los presentes cayeran al piso derrotados.

-Deberían dejar de alagarme llamándome pervertido. - Contestó el peli azul mientras peinaba su cabello intentando verse genial. - Pero en todo caso yo me refería al acertijo. - Aclaró. - Todo indica que tenemos que ir cerca del lago, la mejor opción es aquí. - Señaló una parte del mapa. - Por lo que veo es una parte turística en la cual pueden subir a lanchas así que en lugar de ir buscando al azar deberíamos empezar por ahí.

De ésa manera el grupo comenzó a ir de un lado para otro, encontrando los objetos marcados, las pistas, descifrando los acertijos, peleando de vez en cuando por que no lograban ponerse de acuerdo; O enojándose con Luffy porque cada 5 segundos se detenía a comprar comida y sólo lograba retrasar el paso. La prueba había resultado ser mucho más tediosa de lo que hubieron imaginado, la mayoría de los acertijos los habían logrado resolver con facilidad, pero no todos eran tan sencillos, además de que estaban esparcidos alrededor de todo el parque el cual por cierto no era para nada pequeño. La prueba había comenzado a las 3:00 en punto de la tarde, el cual fue el tiempo requerido para efectuar las primeras pruebas, y ahora eran las 6:20 y se encontraban frente a unos sujetos que les habían preguntado lo siguiente.

-No soy de uso exclusivo para la música, magnífico el show que me muestras aún que no lo hago yo sólo, si me buscas entre el staff me hallaras más rápido.

-¡Micrófono! - Respondieron todos al unísono.

-¡Correcto! - Respondieron estos a la vez que lanzaban confeti al aire para después anunciar. - Son los segundos en terminar la prueba, aquí tienen el objeto especial. - Respondieron a la vez que le extendían un micrófono de plata.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Segundos?!

-Ahora diríjanse por favor al otro lado del escenario. - Los invitaron señalándoles el lugar, el cual en el tiempo que duraba la prueba había sido adornado de manera espectacular.

Corriendo subieron a éste para ver quien era el que había obtenido el micrófono de oro junto con el primer lugar, encontrándose con aquél pelirrojo que si no les fallaba la memoria, se llamaba Kid. Casi al instante apareció Trafalgar Law, con un micrófono de bronce tras de ellos, éste estaba bastante fastidiado por haber llegado al último lugar. El conteo de puntos no fue ni siquiera necesario, iba a contarse dependiendo de los micrófonos que los finalistas encontraran, pero los resultados ya habían sido dados aún antes de hacer la sumatoria.

Luffy estaba haciendo puchero, él había ansiado con todas sus fuerzas por obtener el primer lugar, pero ése sujeto pelirrojo lo había superado por una mínima diferencia de puntos, lo cual resultaba ser bastante frustrante. Sin embargo esos sentimientos se vieron opacados cuando observo a su familia, a sus amigos y a Hancock apoyarlos desde el público.

-Bueno... No puedo quejarme... Por lo menos llegamos hasta aquí. - Susurro lo suficientemente alto para que sus amigos escucharan, los cuales sonrieron al estar de acuerdo.

Trafalgar era el primero en presentarse, ya que la canción final se la otorgarían al ganador para darle cierre al festival musical. En ése momento Luffy había aprovechado para acercarse a uno de los patrocinadores para hacerle una pregunta discreta, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Tras unos instantes en la que el hombre se marcho y regresó para contestarle al monito, éste soltó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja satisfecho.

Su turno por fin se hacía presente, Usopp sostenía en manos un CD que había preparado con un fondo musical de trompeta el cual le habían pedido de favor a su querido profesor Brook que grabara para ellos, ya que en la canción que habían compuesto éste instrumento era esencial y no había ningún trompetista en la banda.

-¿Qué haces con eso Usopp?, ¡No sirve! - Reclamó el capitán mientras tiraba el CD al piso partiéndolo a la mitad. - Es mucho mejor escuchar una interpretación en vivo.

-¡Qué has hecho idiota! - Todos entraron en pánico al ver la babosada que acababa de hacer el chico. - ¡Ahora qué se supone que haremos! - Había una copia del CD pero esta estaba en casa del narizón y no tenían tiempo para regresar.

Nami se había acercado al ver que esos tarados no habían subido aún al escenario, y tras enterarse de lo que acababa de hacer Luffy casi le da un paro cardíaco. Ahora se encontraba regañándolo, pero éste no parecía estar para nada asustado.

-Todo está bien, ¿Verdad Zoro? - Ellos voltearon a ver al peli verde quien de igual manera se encontraba tranquilo, éste solo había asentido con la cabeza a manera de contestación, pero antes de que pudieran preguntarle algo, el culpable de todo ése embrollo volvió a hablar. - Sin que ustedes se enteraran le entregamos las partituras a un trompetista que conocemos y se la aprendió con éxito, le he preguntado a uno de los presentadores si podemos subir personas al escenario que no hubieran participado en el festival y éste respondió que no había problema, ya que contaba como un extra.

-¿Y bien? - Comentó la peli naranja exasperada. - ¿Dónde está ésa dichosa persona?

Tras soltar una deslumbrante sonrisa comenzó a buscar entre el publico buscando una cabellera color caramelo entre tantas personas hasta encontrarse con su objetivo. - ¡Chopper! - Gritó a todo pulmón. - Sube, ¡Te necesitamos en el escenario!

Al pequeño se le iluminaron los ojos cuando escucho las palabras que tanto había deseado escuchar desde hace unos meses cuando Luffy le había propuesto la idea de aparecer en el escenario juntos. Él inspirado por su hermano había decidido aprender a tocar algún instrumento, y buscando videos en internet había descubierto la trompeta, la cual producía un sonido bastante alegre, el cual le había fascinado. Aquél don era desconocido para muchas personas y solo los que eran realmente apegado a él o a su familia tenían conocimiento de éste.

El publico miraba sorprendido a aquél niño de piel porcelana y ojos color miel de manera curiosa, ¿Acaso era enserio?, ¿Ése adorable pequeño iba a participar en el concierto?, las chicas habían soltado un suave suspiro, enamoradas por la naturaleza dulce de Chopper quien se revolvía el cabello nervioso, al momento que sus mejillas se teñían de color rosado. Robin, Ace, Sabo y Koala estaban también al tanto del plan que habían ideado el dúo de mejores amigos, pero los demás estaban en shock total, ya que los habían tomado por sorpresa.

Sin esperar más subieron al escenario por fin, los instrumentos ya habían sido previamente colocados por los patrocinadores de ése famoso evento por lo cual simplemente estaban haciendo una prueba general bastante rápida antes de poner su plan en acción. La arqueóloga era quien había traído escondido en su mochila el instrumento de su pequeño hermano y se había encargado de entregárselo en las manos.

-Hoy estamos contentos de estar aquí. - Habló el capitán de manera animada. - Espero que disfruten de nuestra interpretación, ésta noche podrán deleitar sus oídos con nuestra canción, se titula "Wanted"

Kid y Trafalgar en ése momento pensaron que ése mocoso era el ser más engreído que habían podido a llegar a conocer en el tiempo que llevaban dentro del mundo artístico, pero aquél pensamiento no era precisamente porque quisieran usarlo de manera despectiva, sino todo lo contrario. Para ése mundo si había algo que se debía de tener era agallas, fortaleza y sobre todo confianza en sí mismo.

Tras unos momentos de silencio la música por fin se hizo presente, empezando con una introducción en la cual la batería, el bajo y la guitarra comenzaron a sonar siendo guiados por el esplendoroso sonido de la trompeta, la cual guiaba la tonada principal. Después de unos segundos se hizo presente la esplendorosa voz del vocalista la cual había dejado al público maravillado desde la primera prueba.

 **(Canción: WANTED de Mayumi Tanaka)**

WANTED! WANTED! sekai jyuu no nakama tachi!  
WANTED! WANTED! sekai ichi no ii kanji!  
omae dareda?  
ore, Monkey D. Luffy  
kaizoku ou ni naru otoko!

El teclado de Usopp sonaba por lo bajo acompañando la melodiosa voz de Luffy, sonaba de trasfondo logrando dar toques más suaves a la pegajosa melodía. El bajo lo acompañaba marcando el tono de manera rítmica haciendo contraste con la bateria de Franky.

saishyo ni atta toki, pintto kitanda  
omae wa ore to, "nakama" ni narutte

saishyo ni mita yume o kanaetainda  
jishin ga aruna. hitori jya muri datte

nanimo mienai umi no mannaka  
totetsumo nakute, atama ni kuru kedo  
dakara kitto, nanika ga arunda  
totetsumo nakutte, sungoi yatsu ga!

WANTED! WANTED! sekai jyuu no nakama tachi!  
WANTED! WANTED! sekai ichi no daibouken!  
niku kuwasero  
ore, Monkey D. Luffy  
kaizoku ou ni naru otoko!

En ése preciso momento se hizo presente lo que no podía hacer falta nunca en uno de los conciertos de los mugiwara. Y eso era el magnífico solo a guitarra de nuestro amado Roronoa Zoro, quien se había colocado en medio del escenario para que todos pudieran observarlo con mayor claridad. Éste movía los dedos a una velocidad impresionante presionando los trastes de manera mecánica con una facilidad impresionante. Sanji lo había mirado un tanto celoso de que éste obtuviera tanto protagonismo en todas las ocasiones pero, él reconocía su talento como guitarrista así que no tenía objeciones por lo menos en el ámbito musical. A continuación se aparto en un rápido movimiento dejándole espacio a Chopper quien comenzó a soplar la trompeta de manera esplendorosa dejando al publico impresionado de que un cuerpo tan pequeño como el suyo pudiera ser capaz de soltar aquella cantidad de aire.

natte iwaretatte, shinjiterunda  
omae wa ore no "nakama" dakarana

nani ga sugoi katte, daeta kotto sa  
ijipari nara daremo makechyainai

daremo shiranai umi no hate ni wa  
mochi kirenakutte, koboreru yume ga...  
dakara kitto, aini ikanakya  
mochi kirenakutte, kiechyau maeni.

Cuando la música finalizo el grito del público no se hizo esperar, todos aplaudían, gritaban y silbaban, sin duda alguna había sido una presentación que había logrado capturar los corazones de quienes estuvieron presentes para escucharlos. Law y Kid lo habían visto un tanto celosos, ya que esos sujetos habían aparecido completamente de la nada, y aunque habían obtenido el segundo lugar en ése instante el ambiente parecía como si hubiera estado preparado solamente para ellos. Ahora el pelirrojo incluso se sentía un tanto inseguro de subir al escenario después de semejante nivel de interpretación.

 **Continuara...**

 **Nota Final: Honyo Ren es un personaje que quise sacar del anime y manga "Nana", quienes lo conozcan habrán entendido esa parte del capítulo.**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Eiiko-chan: No te preocupes, también yo me he tardado una eternidad en actualizar el capítulo pero bueno... Ya entré a la escuela y ahora me va a ser más difícil escribir pero de todas formas espero no tardarme demasiado... Por cierto ya está cerca la infancia de nuestra querida Perona... ¡Por fin!, y aún cuando el festival musical se ha alargado bastante más de lo que tenía previsto pues bueno... Ya por fin lo termine y eso me alegra. Respecto a tu teoría, me gusto... No lo había pensado y es probable que la use, ¿No te importa verdad?, ah y lo de Ace... No te preocupes como puedes ver lo hago sufrir ya bastante con Robin.**

 **Zenkat: Obvii, Obvii, es que Perona es tan mona que no puedes evitar dejar que le haga la vida imposible a tu hermano... Ok no xD, lo de Luffy con Hancock pues... Ya se verá más adelante cuando vaya profundizando su relación aún están como "amigos", ambos se quieren pero ninguno tiene ideas bastante claras aún, pero buenooo... De eso se trata éste fic, de que los vayan descubriendo poco a poco. Lo del festival sip... se está alargando bastante xDDD al principio iba a cortar nuevamente el capitulo, y ya solo iba a dejar la última prueba para la introducción del siguiente capitulo junto con el concierto pero pues... Termine escribiéndolo todo junto yeeeei.**

 **Kumikoson4: Espero que la prueba haya sido interesante, para ser sincera éste capítulo me costo mucho trabajo redactarlo, con eso de los tiempos no podía hacer gran cosa para continuarlo entonces había ocasiones en que avanzaba un poco... Luego lo dejaba y avanzaba otro día pero para ése momento ya había perdido el hilo sobre algunas cosas T-T, siento que me falto mejorar el método de redacción en algunas escenas que pude haber hecho aún más interesantes pero bueno... Salio así, y es lo mejor que pude hacer por el momento, pero aunque siento que éste capítulo quedó un poco flojo, ya se acerca uno de los primeros nudos de la historia... O tal vez no. (Imitación de Iva-chan)**

 **StArLoRdMac2: Aunque ya había hecho mención del Sabo x Koala en el capítulo 8, pero bueno no importa, espero que el festival no me haya quedado demasiado flojo ya que después de todo me costó demasiado trabajo redactar éste capítulo por alguna extraña razón, a parte no me decidía en las puntuaciones pero al final todo salió de manera espontánea como siempre y creo que me quedo algo decente, pero bueno ya me dirás tú. La idea de la mera mera no mi la usare de vez en cuando cuando Ace se enoje demasiado jajajajaja.**

 **Veizser: *0* Gracias, yo también he notado que la historia va progresando y para ser sincera la mayoría de lo que llevo escrito llego a mi cabeza de manera espontánea, no me he quebrado el coco para redactar, puede deberse a que me gusta mucho éste fanfic en particular y se me facilita imaginar posibilidades.**

 **miree3D2Y: Que bueno que te haya gustado, y que bueno que hayas perdonado a Ace.**

 **Tomo-chan: Espero que éste cap no haya sido muy aburrido en contraste con lo que los hice esperar por él. TT-TT, pero bueno ya sabes que te compensaré, y ya mero viene lo de Perona aunque recalco... Eres la única aquí que sabe lo que viene por tu enorme afición de que te haga spoiler. xDDDDD, en fin... Quería preguntarte, ¿Qué opinas de la loquilla de Bonney?, ¿Te agrado que la pusiera tras de Ace?, ¿O es muy x para ti?, bueno como sea... Veré si puedo hacer que te agrade aunque sea mínima mente mi Ace x Robin, si ya conseguí que te gustaran las parejas de éste fic tengo confianza en que podré hacerlo jajajajaja. Por cierto, gracias por ayudarme con lo de las pruebas, yo creo que sino lo hubieras hecho no hubiera terminado haciendo el cap tan largo.**


	15. Revelación

**Bueno, aquí está al actualización... Pueden lanzarme todos los tomatazos que quieran por la tardanza y porque aparte el capítulo me quedó extremadamente corto a comparación de los anteriores. T-T**

 **¡Pero no se preocupen!, éste capítulo realmente solo fue la introducción al que viene, el cual tiene alrededor de 10 hojas en Word, y no me tardaré demasiado en actualizar.**

 **Capítulo 14.**

 **Revelación.**

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación de cierto peliverde cayendo directamente en su rostro provocándole cierto malestar. Ante aquello frunció el seño para después revolverse entre su cama intentando conseguir una posición mucho más cómoda para poder volver a dormir. Era un cálido domingo, y era el día continuo al festival musical en el cual habían ganado el segundo lugar.

Sin abrir los ojos comenzó a rememorar aquél día fatídico; A todos les había impresionado que Trafalgar Law cuya banda había sido la primera en hacer acto de presencia, pudiera tocar el violín de aquella manera tan fenomenal. En la prueba que había participado Usopp había destacado un violinista perteneciente a la banda del mismo, éste había sido la razón por la que el narizón se distrajera tocando el piano y obtuviera aquella mísera puntuación. Pero ahora, quedaba más que claro que quien destacaba tocando aquél instrumento era nada más ni nada menos que ése sujeto al cual solían llamar "el cirujano de la muerte". Kid por su parte había sido el último en presentarse justo después de Mugiwara Boys, éste ciertamente estaba un tanto molesto después de escuchar lo bueno que eran sus dos oponentes, pero por misma razón uso ésa ira como impulso para potenciar su voz, tocando un rock fenomenal, con aquella voz gruesa tan característica de él.

Justo terminando el festival, él junto con los demás se habían dirigido a los espectadores recibiendo halagos, felicitaciones y demás. De más está decir que su pequeño hermanito Chopper estaba que brillaba de alegría, podía comprenderlo ya que desde que tenía memoria éste le había suplicado poder tocar junto a su héroe encima de un escenario, y ahora ése sueño se le había cumplido.

Ahora que recordaba, Portgas se había comportado muy raro después de aquello. Y es que él, siendo tan observador había podido notar pánico impregnado en el rostro del pecoso, cosa que le llamó la atención. Razón por la que comenzó a buscar con la mirada la razón por la que éste se encontraba tan angustiado y se encontró con una extraña mujer de cabello lacio color rosa pálido que lo miraba furiosa. Ladeando la cabeza se preguntó ¿Quien podría ser aquella mujer?, pero no pudo siquiera formular la pregunta, cuando vio a Portgas echar a correr, como si estuviera en pleno festival deportivo.

Lo que más extraño a Roronoa es que después de la huida de ése molesto sujeto, Robin estuvo de muy mal humor, cosa que de cierta forma le molestaba. Él no era ningún idiota, se había dado cuenta desde el escenario que al parecer ella y el pecoso estaban más cercanos de lo habitual y podía llegar a imaginar hasta cierto punto que es lo que estaba ocurriendo; Cosa que le causaba demasiada repugnancia, ya que era bien sabido que él le tenía rencor a Ace por todas las travesuras que le había jugado simplemente por sus celos enfermizos.

Aunque gracias a que Ace se fue por cuenta propia, Luffy tuvo la oportunidad de reunirse con Hancock quien tenía puesto aún ése ridículo disfraz. Éste por supuesto le había pedido permiso a Sabo como si fuera aún un niño pequeño, y por supuesto éste no se negó, él ya estaba consciente de la situación y pues él es el más normal de los 3 hermanos, además de que éste parecía estar mucho más preocupado en pasar su tiempo con su novia.

Si todo se hubiera terminado ahí a Zoro le hubiera parecido perfecto, ya que las personas restantes podrían ir a cualquier restaurante a festejar por su éxito, y él podría brindar con una buena copa de sake sin mayor percance. Sin embargo... La suerte no parecía querer acompañarlo; Ésta siempre se encargaba de darle un golpe fuerte en el estómago como si intentara advertirle que estaba destinado a vivir en desgracia.

Cuando el grupo había decidido a marcharse de una buena vez de aquél parque y se encontraban en plena avenida, un auto negro apareció de la nada dando una vuelta en U ilegal y estacionándose de forma brusca frente a ellos. Ante aquello Perona sonrió mientras que Zoro comenzó a sudar frío.

-¡Papi!, ¿Viniste por mí?, ¡Qué atento eres! - Cantó Perona con voz melosa.

Aquél sujeto de cabello corto color negro, le sonrió de buena manera... Incluso parecía ser una buena persona si lo veías sonreír de aquella manera... Pero eso a él no lo convencía, sabía que el que ésa persona estuviera en ése lugar significaba nada más que problemas. Mihawk salió del coche y de manera caballerosa le abrió la puerta del auto a su hija para que ésta pudiera subirse sin mayor problema.

-Qué amable. - Agradeció la peli rosa mientras le plantaba un beso en la mejilla derecha y se subía, sin objetar absolutamente nada. Si bien no era común que su padre bajara del auto solo para abrirle la puerta, éste resultaba ser un acto bastante lindo. Aunque... Como era de esperarse, había una trampa oculta.

En un rápido movimiento Mihawk se colocó tras el peliverde golpeando de manera rápida la nuca de éste dejándolo inconsciente para a continuación empujarlo dentro del automóvil siendo recibido por la peli rosa quien no objeto absolutamente nada. Después aquél hombre regresó al asiento del conductor y desapareció de la escena. Y como Zoro tiene los mejores amigos del mundo... A nadie pareció importarle en lo más mínimo aquél extraño suceso y siguieron su vida con total normalidad. Al único que pareció importarle fue a Chopper quien se encontraba dando vueltas en círculos entrando en un estado de completo pánico.

-Ahhhhh, ¡Zoro fue secuestrado!, ¡Llamen a la policía!

Robin tomando el cuello de la camisa de su pequeño hermano comenzó a jalarlo dirigiéndose a casa. En ése momento no estaba de humor como para tomarle importancia al secuestro de su otro hermano por parte del padre de su novia. Pensándolo de cierta manera, considerando la cuestión psicológica de aquella peli rosa... La locura debía ser parte de la genética familiar, así que suponía que debía ser algo normal.

Después de aquello había despertado sentado en una silla de madera con las muñecas atadas tras el respaldo de ésta. Se encontraba en el centro de una habitación obscura en donde lo único que la alumbraba era un pequeño foco ubicado encima de su posición. Confundido y asustado comenzó a mirar a su alrededor intentando asimilar lo sucedido, rememorando su dichoso secuestro en tan solo milésimas de segundos.

Y tras aquella revelación una nueva luz se encendió alumbrándolo directamente a la cara logrando que éste se cegara por unos momentos. Después de parpadear un par de veces pudo acostumbrarse a ésta y de ésa manera pudo notar la silueta de una persona que se escondía entre aquella obscuridad, ésta se encontraba claramente recargada en la pared y podía olfatear un tenue olor a tabaco que lograba marearlo un poco. Nunca le había gustado el cigarro, prefería mil veces el alcohol.

-Roronoa Zoro, hace unos años tu viniste a mí retándome a un duelo, por tu estúpido deseo de ser el mejor en el Kendo. - Escuchó la gruesa y tétrica voz de aquél hombre, el cual era conocido como taka no me. - En ése momento por supuesto acepte, pensando que podría ser entretenido y perdiste de manera patética. - El peli verde gruñó molesto ante eso recordando la derrota total que había tenido por aquellos tiempos. - Sin embargo reconocí tu determinación e inclusive pensé que podrías llegar a ser mi sucesor y podrías llegar a superarme en algún momento.

-¿A qué viene todo eso? - Bramó molesto. - ¿Acaso te vas a poner sentimental?

Ante aquél comentario pudo escuchar los pasos de aquél individuo acercarse hasta su posición, lo único que podía distinguir entre tanta obscuridad eran esos penetrantes ojos color dorado que lo miraban con frialdad. Eso logró que un nuevo escalofrío le corriera por la espalda, a la vez que su instinto de supervivencia se activara, comenzando a liberar adrenalina. Pudo observar un pequeño destello surgir entre aquella habitación y al instante supo de dónde provenía éste.

-Espera, espera, espera, espera, ¡No hagas locuras!, ¡Es un mal entendido!

-Yo que pensaba haber encontrado a un muy buen discípulo... Incluso había sentido cierto grado de respeto por tu persona... Y sin embargo tú. - Su voz cada vez se escuchaba más y más escalofriante. - Cuando te quite la mirada de encima, ya estabas tras mi pequeño sol, intentando corromperla con tus asquerosas manos.

-¡Te digo que es un mal entendido!, ¡Ella es quién me sigue a mí!

-¿Esperas que me crea esa patraña?

Mihawk se acerco a una distancia suficiente para que su rostro pudiera ser alumbrado por aquél único foco encendido, dejando ver en plenitud la katana que tenía desenvainada entre manos. En un rápido movimiento clavo ésta a un costado del cuello de Zoro logrando dejar una horrible marca en la silla, logrando que el rostro de éste se pusiera completamente azul y empezara a gritar en completo pánico.

-Obviamente hay leyes que te protegen, Roronoa... Y no estoy tan loco para cometer un crimen de ésa magnitud, además de que Perona aún me necesita a su lado, por lo que no puedo permitirme ir a la cárcel. - Apartó la espada para apuntarla ésta vez a escasos centímetros de la entrepierna del peliverde. - Pero déjame decirte algo... Ella al parecer se ha encariñado mucho contigo... Todo por culpa de tus sucios trucos.

-¡Ya dije que no le hice nada! - Volvió a gritar asustado luchando por liberarse de las cuerdas aterrado.

-Ya que has empezado con tus engaños, tienes que hacerte responsable de ello. ¡Tienes que hacer feliz a mi pequeña o me encargaré de que no tengas descendencia nunca! - Zoro cerró las piernas asustado en un vano intento de poner a su "amigo" a salvo - Es lo mínimo que ella se merece después de que tú le arrebataras aquello único preciado para una mujer.

-Espera... ¡¿Qué?!, ¡Ni siquiera hemos llegado a tanto!

-No eres muy sensato Roronoa... Aún sigues negando tu pecado... Tendré que enseñarte una lección.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! - Moviéndose de manera brusca comenzó a dar pequeños saltos junto con la silla escapando de Mihawk de una manera bastante cómica.

Entre tantos movimientos bruscos había logrado ponerse de pie con dificultad aún con ésa molesta silla pegada a su trasero, por lo que en un rápido movimiento le pego a uno de los extremos de la pared logrando romperla y de ésa manera quedar medianamente liberado. Sus muñecas aún seguían atadas al igual que sus pies los cuales estaban atados, razón por la que aún no podía moverse con la facilidad esperada.

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, intentaba sacar una navaja que llevaba en todo momento guardada en el bolsillo de su pantalón pero aquello estaba resultando muy difícil y aquél psicópata ya se encontraba bastante cerca, por lo que tenía que volverse a fugar antes de que lo atrapara. Comenzó a dar pequeños brincos dirigiéndose a la sala de la casa, escondiéndose en un pequeño hueco que había bajo las escaleras, logrando tener un poco de privacidad, en la cual se dedico a intentar sacar la dichosa navaja que lo sacaría de tantos problemas.

Después de forcejear unos instantes por fin ésta salió del bolsillo y él tras voltearse pudo tomarla entre sus manos y de ésa manera comenzó a cortar esas molestas cuerdas que ya habían comenzado a dejarle las muñecas marcadas. Tras liberar sus manos, liberar sus pies no fue para nada difícil. Podía escuchar los pasos de Mihawk alrededor de la casa buscándolo, ahora lo único que le quedaba era poder huir de aquél infierno. Por suerte era bastante bueno escabulléndose pero lo malo de todo eso es que... Su sentido de la orientación no mejoraría de un día para otro. Resultaba bastante increíble que pudiera perderse en el interior de una casa.

Tras recorrer el lugar por un buen rato pudo encontrarse con unos cabellos rosados, y de pronto sintió una enorme rabia naciente en su pecho, debido a que ésa mujer era la responsable de todo ése embrollo. Perona por su parte se encontraba haciéndole señas para que entrara al interior de una habitación, y él definitivamente no quería hacerle caso. Ya estaba consciente de que ésa mujer estaba completamente loca, y sabía que ella sólo terminaría complicando la situación aún más. Sin embargo, al escuchar los pasos de Mihawk acercándose no le quedó más opción que entrar al cuarto de la chica.

Cuando pudo sentir la presencia de su persecutor alejarse, pudo respirar tranquilo, y sólo en ése momento se dio cuenta de que Perona estaba nuevamente abrazándolo, ella tenía pegada su cabeza en su pecho. Nuevamente podía comenzar a olfatear ése delicioso olor a fresas, el cual disfrutaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo, ¿Qué es lo que le sucedía?, mientras más tiempo pasaba con ésa mujer, más comenzaba a sentirse masoquista.

-¡Aléjate! - Ordenó mientras la empujaba con la suficiente fuerza para apartarla sin lastimarla. - ¡Todo esto es tú culpa, mujer loca!, ¡Casi me castran!, ¿Sabes lo que es eso? - Estalló mientras su rostro se coloreaba de rojo debido a la rabia y una horrible vena salía a flote en su frente, cuello y demás partes del cuerpo remarcando su ira. - ¡Pues claro que no lo sabes!, porque tú pareces estar muy tranquila mientras tú demente padre tiene como rehén a una persona, ¿Qué sucede contigo?, ¿Son de una descendencia de acosadores?, ¡Qué miedo!

Perona no había tenido ni la más mínima oportunidad de contestar a alguno de sus cuestionamientos cuando se empezaron a escuchar pasos regresando. Al parecer no había sido muy inteligente ponerse a gritar de ésa manera, había terminado descubriéndose solo. Cuando taka no me llegó a la habitación, Zoro había saltado por la ventana para darse a la fuga, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de quedarse ahí ni un segundo más. Mihawk al ver esto hizo un quejido molesto debido a que su presa había huido pero se tranquilizo al observar el rostro de su hija, el cual estaba sumido en tristeza. Solo en ése instante la cordura regresó a su cuerpo, y tras mirar hacia sus manos observo que aún sostenía aquella espada, por lo cual la soltó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia su hija preocupado.

-Estás loco... - Susurro ella. - Me habías dicho que sólo querías hablar con él y ahora provocaste que me odiara... No... - Se apresuró a corregir. - Es culpa mía por no haberlo previsto desde un principio.

Antes de que él pudiera responder algo, ella comenzó a lanzarle todos los peluches que se encontraban a su alcancé exigiéndole que se marchara, después comenzó a lanzar almohada, lápices, cuadernos, lámparas, y demás cosas cada una más pesada que la anterior. Al hombre no le quedó otra opción mas que dejarla sola... Él solía dejarse llevar mucho por sus emociones cuando se trataba de Perona, ya que después de todo ella era su única hija, a la cual había tenido que criar solo debido a la muerte de su esposa.

Perona, tras quedarse sola se había sentado sobre su cama abrazando una almohada, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos. Ella sabía que no tenía control total de sus emociones, y que solía actuar de manera precipitada, pero eso en ningún momento había sido para intentar ocasionarle daño al peli verde, sino todo lo contrario. Había estado muy feliz de volverlo a ver y simplemente, estando cerca suya dejaba de pensar de manera racional.

Ella no se había esperado el dichoso secuestro de Zoro, a decir verdad le había sorprendido mucho al ver como su papá lo dejaba inconsciente y luego lo metía a la fuerza en el auto... Lo cual era lógico ¿A quién no le sorprendería aquello?, cuando el auto arrancó, ella no tardo ni un momento en cuestionarlo.

Mihawk le había respondido que no se trataba de nada serio, que él sabía que no había otra forma de que Roronoa aceptara acercarse a él para tener una extendida charla de "hombre a hombre", ella como era de esperarse se había quejado mucho. Estaba bien que soliera actuar como una acosadora psicópata la mayor parte de su tiempo... Pero eso solo era una faceta que utilizaba para intentar borrar la propia pena que sentía cada que se le acercaba al chico. Al final no le había quedado más opción que aceptar que su padre hablara con él, ya que después de todo... Ya lo había golpeado.

A su lado, había un pequeño peluche de un oso, éste tenía algunos parches azules con franjas blancas cosidos con unos puntos bastante torpes e irregulares, tenía unos cuantos vendajes alrededor de sus patas, y un enorme sombrero encima de su cabeza. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se empaparon en lágrimas.

-Kumashi... - Susurro mientras escondía su rostro en sus piernas, empezando a sollozar en silencio, culpándose así misma por no pensar demasiado las cosas antes de realizarlas.

Zoro después de aquello había logrado llegar a casa a eso de las 4:30 de la mañana, y ésa era la razón por la que ahora se encontraba tan cansado. No solo había tenido que lidiar con el peso del festival musical, sino que había sido amenazado a muerte por un maniático. Girando su cabeza se dedicó a mirar el reloj, el cual marcaba que eran las 12:40 de la tarde, cosa que le causaba mucho más pesar. Deseaba poder quedarse en cama todo el día, pero al parecer no podría hacerlo y la razón de eso era que Robin ya estaba tocando a su puerta incitándolo a levantarse puesto que tenía que ingerir algo de alimento.

Después de revolverse en su cama por otros 5 minutos por fin se paró, dado que su estómago no paraba de gruñir dándole la razón a su hermana. Tras bajar a la cocina, empezó a comer huevos con tocino junto con pan tostado. Todo lo había preparado Chopper, quien había estado completamente preocupado con la desaparición del mayor y había querido hacer algo para que éste se sintiera mejor.

El día transcurrió con verdadera tranquilidad, después de terminar su comida subió nuevamente a seguir durmiendo, despertando a las 3:20 de la tarde, hora a la que se duchó, se arregló, vio la tele y tras aburrirse se puso unos audífonos comenzando a escuchar algo de buena música para variar. Al hacerlo no pudo evitar recordar a su gran amigo Luffy, a quien no había visto para preguntarle como había salido su fuga con Boa Hancock. Ya se encargaría de preguntarle, en ése momento no se encontraba con ganas de interrogarlo.

Tras aburrirse, salió de la casa alrededor de las 5:20 pm, y comenzó a dar un paseo buscando algo con qué entretenerse, ya que... A pesar de que estuvo la mayor parte del día durmiendo, éste se le estaba haciendo realmente largo. Había algo que no estaba bien... Sentía que algo estaba diferente... No quiso pensar demasiado en eso, y tras dirigirse a una tienda cualquiera compró unos onigiris empaquetados para poder comer a manera de botana. Se sentó en una banca de un parque que estaba cercano a su casa y comenzó a comer.

-Ahhh... Que día tan aburrido.

Al estar sin nada que hacer, su mente comenzó a divagar en alguna parte de su pasado, en un intento de poder escapar de su realidad para que así el día pudiera pasársele mucho más rápido, y ya el Lunes pudiera asistir a la escuela, lo cual le ayudaría a des aburrirse. Por supuesto... La primera persona que cruzó por su cabeza, fue nuevamente ésa hermosa niña de cabello azul a la cual ya no podría ver nunca.

La muerte de Kuina había significado un golpe muy fuerte tanto para él como para Tashigi, aunque si había algo de lo que se arrepentía en esos tiempos es en que en esos momentos él se había preocupado más por si mismo y se había encerrado en su dolor sin haberse puesto a pensar en cómo debió de haberse sentido Tashigi al perder a su preciada gemela. No la había apoyado, ni brindado la compañía que se merecía, y es por ésa razón que no podía comprender como es que ella seguía a su lado sin reprocharle absolutamente nada.

A continuación se cruzó por su cabeza un recuerdo de él, sentado en algún lugar de su primaria. Estaba recostado sobre el pasto mirando hacia el cielo, dejando que el aire entrara por sus fosas nasales. En él se podía percibir el olor del pasto semi-húmedo, el olor a tierra, a flores... Y un tenue olor a fresas. Girando su cabeza hacia la derecha se había topado con una niña a la cual difícilmente podía llegar a verle el rostro debido a que siempre tenía puesta una capucha perteneciente a su suéter color verde. A Zoro le brillaron los ojos levemente al ver a ésa persona y tras llamarla para preguntarle quien era, ésta simplemente lo miró y le regaló una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja que lo dejo mudo por unos instantes.

-Kumashi - Tras escuchar la voz de Perona llamarlo, regresó a la actualidad.

-¿Qué quieres? - Respondió éste de manera fría, teniendo aún fresco aquél suceso.

Ella desvió la mirada y comenzó a apretar su vestido con fuerza a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y en su rostro se plasmaba claro arrepentimiento, razón por la que se gano la completa atención del chico.

-Yo... Quería disculparme por parte de mi estúpido padre... Él... Él me había dicho que sólo quería hablar.

-Si claro... ¿Y tú vas y le crees? - Su enojo regresó. - No me interesa lo que paso... Simplemente deja de seguirme, desde que apareciste no has causado más que problemas.

Las tenues lágrimas que comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de la mujer fueron suficientes para que el chico se tensara de sobre manera, ¡Detestaba hacer llorar a las mujeres!, realmente... Por loco que pareciera, él no estaba enojado con Perona, o con las cosas raras que acostumbraba a hacerle... De alguna manera eso lograba soportarlo, no podía enojarse realmente con ella... Pero la cosa era distinta cuando se trataba de Mihawk, y es que ése tipo le recordaba los traumas que sufrió con ése desgraciado de Portgas.

-Ya lo sé. - Respondió ella al momento que su voz se cortaba. - Yo... Cuando te vi participando en aquella competencia de Kendo... Realmente no sabía como podía acercarme a ti... ¿Sabes?, cuando estoy nerviosa simplemente me dejo guiar por mis impulsos... Pero eso solo te ha traído molestias.

-No se ni a qué se debe tu obsesión conmigo, ¿Tanto te impresiono que retara a Mihawk hace 4 años?, no deberías de enamorarte tan fácilmente.

-¡Eso no es cierto! - Se apresuró a corregir. - Eres un idiota Zoro. - Por primera vez lo llamó por su nombre mientras lo retaba con la mirada. - Eres un verdadero idiota - Lo cortó cuando vio que éste estaba a punto de quejarse. - Yo no hubiera hecho todo esto si tú no fueras tan tonto.

Por primera vez él la miró desconcertado, había arqueado una ceja y ahora la miraba dudoso, invitándola a que continuara con su extraña explicación. Perona por su parte tras sostenerle la mirada por unos instantes, no pudo evitar soltar un pesado suspiro a manera de resignación. A continuación comenzó a juguetear con uno de los mechones rosados de su cabello y había bajado la mirada en señal de decepción.

-¿Así que es verdad?, ¿No te acuerdas de nada?

-¿Ah?

-Era de esperarse... Al final creo que "eso" sólo fue especial para mí.

-¿De qué estas...

-¿Reconoces esto? - En un rápido movimiento le lanzó su peluche de osito con puntos desiguales y descuidados.

Zoro había atrapado aquél extraño juguete y había comenzado a examinarlo curioso. Había tardado unos instantes en reaccionar pero cuando por fin se acordó. Su mandíbula se abrió tanto que casi amenazaba con tocar el piso, y sus ojos se abrieron cual platos al momento que volteaba a ver a la chica que tenía enfrente. Ella por su parte comenzó a rebuscar dentro de una pequeña mochila rosa con negro que había traído consigo. De su interior sacó un suéter nuevo color verde obscuro que había comprado hace tan sólo unos días en un intento de hacer que ése idiota marimo se diera cuenta de un par de cosas.

Sin esperar demasiado comenzó a colocarse aquél abrigo, al momento que se colocaba la capucha cubriendo su rosado cabello en su totalidad, tras recogérselo en un chongo improvisado, esto con el objetivo de que no se viera en lo absoluto. Luego bajó aún más la capucha cubriendo parte de su rostro y cuando termino con aquello levantó la mirada enfrentando al sujeto que tenía enfrente quien había enmudecido en su totalidad.

-Tú eras... ¿Tú eras ésa chica? - Logró articular a duras penas.

Miles de recuerdos comenzaron a invadir al chico, todos sobre una extraña niña que siempre llevaba un horrible suéter color verde cubriendo su cabeza. Ella le había llamado la atención ya que siempre solía sentarse a su lado a la hora del almuerzo sin articular palabra alguna. Eso había sido aproximadamente a sus 8 años de edad, en ésa edad fue donde Kuina falleció. La había visto un par de veces alejada del resto de sus compañeros, comiendo su almuerzo en completa soledad, y después de un tiempo había decidido disfrutar su comida sentada a su lado. Al principio no cruzaban palabras, ya que no había nada que decir, además de que a ninguno de los dos parecía disgustarle la presencia del otro; Pero con el tiempo comenzaron a compartir uno que otro dialogo, hasta el punto en que comenzaron a tener conversaciones completas en las cuales ambos podían sonreír de manera amplia, después ésa niña había desaparecido y nunca la había vuelto a ver.

-Tú eras... ¿Ésa niña? - Sin poder decir más observó como ella asentía con la cabeza y sin poder evitarlo se sumió de nuevo en el mar de los recuerdos.

 **Continuara...**

 **pbgg: Woooo, me conseguí un nuevo lector. *0*, ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado!, eso me pone muy feliz, y no te preocupes, me esfuerzo por no dejar ésta historia a medias ya que me gusta demasiado.**

 **StArLoRdMac: ¿Enserio estuvo tan épico?, a decir verdad a mí me costó un tremendo trabajo redactar el capítulo anterior, y éste pues... También un poco... Tuve que reescribirlo porque no me había gustado como quedo al principio y ya me estaba desviando demasiado de lo que quería hacer así que pues... No me quedó opción. Para que te des una idea... Empecé a escribir el capítulo a las 12:30 am y ahora son las 3:33 am, TTT-TTT ya me quiero dormir... Pero es que ya quería subir éste capítulo, y aproveche ahora que estaba inspirada. Qué bueno que te guste mi estilo de escribir... A decir verdad a veces yo me ando quemando el coco para ver como redactar, porque simplemente las palabras no me vienen a la cabeza pero al final... De alguna manera sale.**

 **Kumikoson4: Jajajajaja... No, no... Aún no llegan hasta el nivel de golpearse, ¿Tal vez lo considere?... O tal vez no xD, lo de Chopper participando en la banda a decir verdad fue una idea que se me ocurrió a última hora, pero a decir verdad resulto bastante bien, imaginarlo arriba del escenario se me hizo demasiado mono y no pude evitar agregarlo. Sobre la votación... Mmmm nop... No me gusta mucho la votación por aplausos o cosas así, siento que son más justas cuando se juzgan de ésta manera, por habilidad y conocimientos, y pues un dato curioso es que dejé los puestos en ésos lugares por dos razones. La primera es porque amo a Kid, a Law y a Luffy, y puse a Kid en primer lugar porque en el anime, Kid le gana en recompensa a Luffy en Shabondy.**

 **veizser: Sí... T.T Es creo el capítulo más largo que me va a salir en todo el fanfic. Me costó un trabajo redactarlo porque pensé que podrían aburrirse si lo alargaba demasiado, pero al final creo que lo medio arreglé con la aparición de Chopper y la prueba final, jejejeje.**

 **Tomo-chan: Lo único que tengo que decirte es... Aquí está el inicio a lo que tanto estabas esperando... Espero no haya sido muy aburrido. xD**


	16. Un amor color rosado

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡Por fin llegué hasta éste capítulo!, estaba ansiando poder subirlo lo más pronto posible y por fin, aquí está. Debo decir que es uno de mis favoritos, y es la primera infancia que tocaré, espero que les guste.**

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Un amor color rosado.**

De niña hubo un breve lapso de mi vida en el que al igual que ahora, yo viví en la ciudad, mamá y papá habían querido mudarse a la extensa ciudad para probar un nuevo ambiente, a decir verdad yo no me había sentido muy a gusto con la idea, quería seguir asistiendo a mi escuela, con mis propios amigos, no quería mudarme. Pero esa es una idea que cualquier niña sentiría a sus escasos 7 años de edad, ¿No es verdad?

Entrando a la escuela en mi nueva ciudad, yo era bastante tímida, no sabía si había diferencia entre los niños de campo a los de ciudad, ¿Acaso serían distintos?, yo no lo sabía, simplemente quería regresar a mi hogar, tenía los deseos de hacerlo. Sin embargo, tome valor para presentarme frente a la clase, y a continuación me senté en un asiento vacío, podía escuchar a mi alrededor como todos susurraban cosas sobre mí, hacían comentarios bastante desagradables acerca de mi cabello rosado, decían que era demasiado extraño e inusual, aunque yo estaba consciente de eso, no se me hacía cosa del otro mundo ya había visto a personas con mi mismo tono de cabello, en todo caso el tono entre azul y platinado de una de mis compañeras de clases era el que se me hacía extraño, al parecer ella se llamaba Vivi, pero bueno, no es como si realmente me hubiera importado demasiado.

Mi vida escolar en aquél tiempo no era como lo había deseado, al parecer no le agradaba del todo a mis compañeros de clase, los comentarios groseros acerca de mi tono de cabello seguían de manera constante, cosa que a decir verdad me irritaba demasiado pero prefería guardarme mis comentarios para mí misma, eso era mucho mejor a armar un alboroto del que después papá me regañaría. Solía llevar todo el tiempo conmigo un pequeño peluche de oso llamado Kumashi, el cual había hecho yo misma con ayuda de tutoriales, por lo cual tenía algunos puntos un tanto extraños, además de que estaba cocido con telas desiguales y demasiadas imperfecciones, tenía un enorme sombrero color azul a rayas que había encontrado en una tienda de segunda mano, la boca del osito no me había salido para nada adorable, razón por la cual había cortado un pedazo de tela cociéndole a continuación formando un pequeño cubre boca. De más está decir que era un peluche demasiado extraño, incluso escalofriante para algunas personas, pero yo lo adoraba, lo había hecho con todo mi afecto, misma razón por la que no me gustaba despegarme de él en ningún momento, solía llevar uno que otro peluche de más pero Kumashi, definitivamente no podía faltar nunca. Pero eso, era otro rasgo de mi personalidad que al parecer mis compañeros no soportaban, ya que me tachaban de ser demasiado infantil, lo cual ahora me parece una verdadera estupidez, ya que; ¿Quién es maduro a los 7 años de edad?

Mis facciones siempre han sido demasiado suaves, de piel color leche, acompañado de mi ondulado cabello color rosa pálido que traía siempre atado en dos coletas altas, junto con mis peluches y mi actitud "aniñada", hacía que las personas a mi alrededor empezaran a esparcir rumores sobre mí, los chicos eran simplemente unos inmaduros, dispuestos a querer molestar a cualquier persona peculiar que se cruzara por su camino, mientras que las niñas, al parecer sentían envidia de esa misma peculiaridad, solían llamarme "muñeca", ellas lo decían a manera de ofensa pero para mí sonaba como si ellas también quisieran parecerse a una y por eso solían hacer aquello.

Gracias a mis actitudes y lo tímida que era las personas comenzaron a excluirme, quedándome sin ningún grupo de amigos con quien pudiera conversar. Nadie quería tomarse la mínima molestia para intentar conocerme, lo cual resultaba ser bastante doloroso, las personas que habían empezado los comentarios de burla hacia mí no eran mucho peores a las personas que no se me acercaban simplemente por querer encajar con los demás.

En los recesos solía deambular por el patio, comiendo mi almuerzo en algún lugar en soledad, parecía como si yo fuera invisible para los demás, nadie me dirigía una mirada siquiera, pero si lo hacían era sólo para compadecerse sobre mí o comentar nuevamente sobre mi "extraña apariencia", yo solía darle un gran mordisco a mi sandwich tratando de no hacer caso a la opinión pública. En el patio de la escuela siempre había un trío de personas bastante particular, se trataba de un chico de cabellos de un color verde bastante extraño, junto a dos chicas con cabello azul que eran idénticas la una de la otra, obviamente eran gemelas, aunque no sabía distinguir muy bien a la una de la otra, esos tres solían retarse mutuamente a peleas, con sus espadas de bambú, lo cuál me hacía sonreír levemente al recordar a papá quien era maestro de kendo.

Había recibido entrenamiento sobre aquél deporte en contra de mi voluntad, dado a que mi celoso padre estaba desesperado que aprendiera técnicas de defensa por una extraña razón, pero para ser sincera, nunca le había tomado demasiada importancia a las prácticas, por lo que solía dejarlas hacia un lado sin tomárselas demasiado enserio, ya que claro. El estar sudorosa, con aquél uniforme incómodo no era para nada lindo.

De todas maneras solía observar a ésas personas como medio de entretenimiento, era bastante divertido ver como el pobre peliverde era cruelmente derrotado por una de las gemelas en todas las ocasiones, éste era quien solía buscar peleas, retándola una y otra vez, pero siempre solía ser cruelmente derrotado. La otra hermana por su parte, a diferencia de a la que ése chico llamaba Kuina, era mucho más débil, por lo que él solía derrotarla invirtiendo así los papeles.

En casa, de manera contraria la vida me sonreía, tenía unos padres magníficos que me consentían absolutamente todo al ser hija única, papá sobre todo era quien solía llenarme de peluches de todos los tamaños posibles, mi mamá por su parte se dedicaba más a colocarme adornos de cabello, a peinarme de diferentes maneras, probarme vestidos, y demás cosas, de donde se quedó mi gusto por éstos. Yo no había comentado nada de lo que sucedía en la escuela pero no por eso significaba que me importaba menos, lo único que quería en la vida era aunque sea un amigo.

Un día, tras salir de casa en dirección a la escuela, por alguna razón no quería irme, aquél extraño presentimiento que había sentido la primera vez que hube entrado a la gran ciudad había vuelto con más ganas. Aunque había dicho que quería faltar, por supuesto había obtenido una negativa ante aquella petición, de manera que tuve que estar con los nervios a flor de piel por el resto del día. Ése día, hubiera deseado con todas mis fuerzas que esos presentimientos fueran tan sólo una mala jugada de mi imaginación, pero cuando vi a mi padre en la entrada de la escuela, con los ojos desorbitados en desesperación, aquella mínima fuerza que pude haber intentado conservar se había hecho trozos.

Él me había sacado del salón con permiso de la profesora a cargo diciendo que había ocurrido una urgencia familiar de manera discreta por supuesto. A continuación papá me llevo hacia la casa de un amigo que él tenía en la ciudad dejándome a su cuidado diciéndome solamente que no podría recogerme más tarde por lo que era mejor que lo hiciera de una vez y que ya más tarde vendría.

Tras darme un cariñoso beso en la mejilla a manera de despedida me dejó con aquella persona, mientras veía a lo lejos su espalda alejarse entre la multitud de personas dejándome una extraña sensación en el pecho que no supe explicar. De ahí esperé por horas y horas, el tiempo se me hacía mucho más lento de lo normal, al mismo tiempo que todo mi cuerpo se llenaba de un pesar espeluznante, quería huir de ahí, escapar hacia algún lugar, regresar nuevamente al campo donde mis queridos amigos estarían esperando por mí.

Cuando el sol ya se estaba ocultando, papá regresó por mí, su mirada se encontraba opacada, esos ojos dorados que siempre irradiaban felicidad ahora no tenían brillo alguno, en ése momento sentí un gran vuelco en el corazón. Definitivamente algo estaba muy mal, algo había ocurrido pero no podía siquiera imaginarme que cosa era. Tras agradecer al dichoso amigo, él me cargo entre brazos para después dirigirse hacia casa arrastrando las suelas de los zapatos con pesar mientras que yo me quedaba observando las facciones de su rostro sorprendiéndome al ver su cabello despeinado, junto con aquellos ojos tristes rojos por haber estado llorando al parecer.

Cuando le pregunté la razón del porque había llorado, éste no quiso contestar absolutamente nada, intentó pronunciar unas palabras pero su voz se corto al instante haciéndole imposible articular palabra alguna. Yo quise darle ánimos por lo que volví a preguntar con mayor fervor pero al ver que mis esfuerzos al parecer estaban resultando ser inútiles cambie la pregunta resignada.

\- ¿Dónde está mamá?

En ése momento él paró sus pasos, su cuerpo se tensó en exceso y comenzó a estrujarme con mayor fuerza contra su pecho imposibilitándome respirar con facilidad. Levantando la mirada arqueando una ceja pude notar como éste volvía a caer en llanto, las lágrimas caían de su rostro como si de una fuente se tratara, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, yo podía escuchar el alocado palpitar de su corazón como si fuera a tener un paro cardiaco en cualquier momento.

\- Ella... No está más con nosotros.

Yo no comprendí al principio, estaba más que claro que mamá no estaba con nosotros, si lo hubiera estado yo no hubiera preguntado por su paradero desde un principio, ¿No es así?, entonces, ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba?, ¿Se había ido a comprar acaso los ingredientes para la cena?, tal vez se encontraría en casa también angustiándose por aquello que no querían revelarle, ella esperaba que ella estuviera comprando más moños para su cabello, o algo por el estilo.

\- Si no está aquí, ¿A dónde fue? - Volví a insistir.

\- En el cielo...

\- ¿He?, ¿Qué hace mamá en un avión?, no me digas que la hiciste enojar y se fue a otra parte.

-No... Perona. - La apartó un poco de su pecho para que pudiera verlo a los ojos. - Tu mamá... Ella... Éstá muerta... Un conductor borracho la atropelló.

Me costó unos momentos asimilar la información adquirida, no podía tragarme eso , es decir, ¡La había visto esa misma mañana!, ¿Cómo era posible que ahora me dijeran que estaba muerta?, ¡Eso no podía ser cierto!, ¡De ninguna manera podía serlo!, su mamá no merecía morir, ella era una mujer realmente buena, hermosa, responsable, cariñosa y respetable que siempre había vivido ayudando a los demás, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien pudiera llevarse a una mujer tan valiosa como ella?, ¿Qué es lo que había hecho para ser castigada de aquella manera?, no quería ver la realidad que estaba llamando a mi puerta de manera más pronto de la que hube esperado, pero sabía que papá no era ningún mentiroso, así que no tenía razones para dudar de él.

De un momento a otro me había quedado sin una figura materna que me ayudara a peinarme, que me comprara accesorios femeninos, o me ayudara a colocarme preciosos kimonos para los festivales, a nadie con quien hablar respecto al amor en cuanto se tuviera que presenciar en la pubertad, tampoco a alguien que me explicara en su momento a que se debía el fenómeno menstrual, es decir... Había cosas que simplemente no podía hablar de manera tan abierta con papá, había cosas que ya no podría disfrutar junto a ésa persona, momentos que aunque quisiera evitarlo, no podría evitar comenzar a envidiar de las personas "normales".

Una tremenda soledad invadió mi pecho, junto con una punzada de dolor y un frío infernal que no era causado por el viento nocturno, mi expresión facial estaba totalmente trabada, mis ojos habían perdido aquél mínimo brillo, que me había esforzado por mantener aún en los malos momentos, y mis lágrimas habían comenzado a caer por mis mejillas de manera silenciosa haciendo aparición de manera inesperada. Mi pensamiento infantil empezaba a formular miles de cuestionamientos que no podía responder yo misma, el dolor en mi interior era tan potente que sentía claramente como si algo me estuviera desgarrando por dentro.

Sin poder evitarlo me solté a llanto, un llanto escandaloso junto a unos gritos desgarradores que soltaba en un vano intento de que esa sensación se detuviera. Papá intentando ser fuerte me había abrazado con fervor mientras caía de rodillas al piso aún conmigo en brazos, quedándonos a mitad de la calle, juntos en nuestro dolor, siendo observados tan sólo por los ojos curiosos de la luna que brillaba en todo su esplendor en un intento de darnos consuelo.

Aquel trágico día paso, en la escuela mi actitud estaba decaída debido al dolor palpable, junto a ésa fría soledad que se había hecho más fuerte. Supongo que fue aquello lo que provocó que mi actitud se transformara aún más anti social, ya no tenía ánimos para absolutamente nada; Si antes aunque sea me esforzaba por dar un suave saludo a las personas que me rodeaban, ahora ya ni siquiera hacia el intento, no tenía las fuerzas necesarias. Supongo que fue en aquél momento de debilidad, en el que las personas comenzaron a tomarme como el "factor débil" de la clase.

¿Saben?, las personas suelen sacar a flote sus instintos más bajos en cuanto se les da la oportunidad de actuar como los depredadores, y dado que en ése momento el frágil cordero rodeado de lobos feroces era simplemente yo. Fue en ése preciso instante en que las burlas se hicieron aún más constantes y molestas.

Las personas comenzaron a hacer más comentarios ofensivos siempre sobre mi cabello, y dado a mi tristeza me había aferrado mucho más a Kumashi, quien de cierta forma me causaba un poco de consuelo, pero gracias a eso me llamaban "niña infantil", o "rosadita", solían esconder mi mochila, romper mis colores, lanzarme aviones de papel en la cabeza, se la pasaban llamándome fenómeno, y yo simplemente callaba, tenía un miedo enorme a que si les decía algo lograra que su enojo aumentara.

De esa manera comencé a usar una chaqueta de un horrible color verde opaco, la cual tenía una capucha trasera con la que comencé a ocultar mi cabello, llegó un punto en el que yo comencé a odiarlo, ya que lo culpaba de todos los abusos que recibía en la escuela, incluso había tenido ganas de cortarlo o pintarlo de algún otro color, pero sabía perfectamente que eso sólo sería una razón para recibir aún más burlas. Solía preguntarme constantemente, ¿Por qué a mí?, o ¿Qué había hecho mal?, yo nunca había buscado molestar a nadie, pero ellos a cambio se divertían a costa mía.

En una ocasión volví a ver a ése niño de cabello color césped, estaba siendo perseguido por una de las gemelas pero éste al parecer la estaba ignorando rotundamente, cosa que me extraño de sobre manera. No le tome demasiada importancia, ya que después de todo yo tenía mis propios asuntos de los cuales hacerme cargo, no tenía tiempo para andar indagando en la vida de los demás como ésas personas que se metían en la mía ya que no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

De ésa manera, el primer año escolar transcurría de manera tortuosa pero para mi desgracia los grupos no iban a cambiar, por lo que nada cambiaría a como ya estaba. Yo intentaba a toda costa mantener mi boca cerrada, pues me había dado cuenta que si no decía nada, ellos terminaban aburriéndose y tarde o temprano me dejaban tranquila.

El tiempo siguió su curso, con la rutina habitual, siendo regañada por los profesores por "perder mis útiles", otro tiempo de feos apodos que herían mis sentimientos de una manera en la que ellos ni siquiera podían imaginar. Un año cursando, en el que recordaba la sonrisa ausente de mamá, y a mi papá quien hubo un tiempo que se había sumido en el alcohol como un recurso desesperado para querer olvidar.

En pequeños momentos veía al cabeza de pasto pasar sus recesos en completa soledad, yo supuse que se había peleado con las gemelas y por eso ahora se encontraba de aquella manera, lo cuál en cierta manera me fastidiaba, ya que él teniendo amigas las estaba dejando a un lado y yo que quería aunque sea uno, no podía conseguirlo. Por otro lado también miré el asunto desde el otro lado, ya que las culpables de su soledad pudieron ser ellas, en dado caso las culpables serían ellas y no él.

Al ver ésa mirada vacía del chico dirigiéndose hacía un punto muerto del patio, despertó en mí una enorme curiosidad, ya que de alguna manera me había sentido identificada con él. Pero como era de esperar, no encontraba la manera adecuada de acercarme, pensaba que tal vez, él sería la persona con la que podría entablar una amistad ya que él también estaba excluido de su alrededor, aunque lo que nunca me hubiera imaginado es que ése cabeza de musgo se ponía una barrera solo a diferencia mía.

Un día, que no sabía si describir como desastroso o maravilloso, me encontraba nuevamente en el patio a la hora del almuerzo, pero a mis estúpidos compañeros de clase se les había dado por querer fastidiar el día entero. Ése día los abusos habían llegado a otro nivel, habían robado a mi querido Kumashi, lo estaban lanzando entre ellos sin darme la oportunidad siquiera de acercarme. Estaba muy molesta, frustrada y desesperada, porque era mí querido peluche, aquél que había logrado darle forma con tanto esmero, tenía miedo de que se descociera o se manchara ya que era bastante frágil. Estaba lloviendo, mis calcetas blancas ahora estaban horriblemente manchadas debido al lodo de los charcos, mi cuerpo estaba empapado lo que hacía que la ropa se me pegara. Ellos seguían burlándose de mi cabello rosado y uno de ellos se había encargado de quitarme la capucha para luego jalarme una de mis coletas.

\- Por mucho que lo ocultes, nunca te desharás de éste horrendo cabello, rosadita. - Habló un niño de cabello castaño desordenado.

\- Es demasiado horrendo. - Siguió un niño regordete con una sonrisa ladina - ¿Por qué no te hacemos un favor y lo cortamos para ti? - Sugirió mientras le mostraba unas tijeras.

\- Nooo. - Gritaba desesperada intentando zafarme del agarre. - ¡No mi cabello!, ¡Quiero a Kumashi! - Lloraba mientras en un rápido movimiento me volteaba para después morder la mano de quien me tenía presa logrando de ésa manera que me soltaran.

\- ¡Eres una idiota! - Gritó el regordete mientras me empujaba fuertemente hacia uno de los charcos logrando que mi ropa quedara totalmente sucia.

De un momento a otro observe como esos niños se desquitaban con mi pobre e inocente osito de peluche, usaron las tijeras para enterrarlas en el estomago de Kumashi y después hacer un corte en vertical que logró que el relleno comenzara a salirse, a continuación lo tiraron al piso logrando que éste quedara igual de sucio que yo. No conformes con eso comenzaron a pisotearlo en el piso, yo veía dolida aquello pero ni siquiera pude hacer nada para evitarlo ya que un tercer niño se puso sobre mí, colocando su rodilla contra mi espalda a la vez que presionaba mi cabeza contra el frío piso. Llena de impotencia comencé a llorar, en ése momento desee haberle hecho caso a papá, si hubiera tomado enserio las clases de kendo, ahora no tendría que estar pasando por esto.

\- ¡Kumashi, devuélvanme a Kumashi! - Lloriqueaba intentando zafarme de mi captor, pero ellos simplemente parecían disfrutar más con todo aquello.

Frustrada y derrotada baje la mirada, pegando mi frente contra el frío piso logrando que la capucha de mi suéter volviera a cubrirme por completo, en mi cuerpo ya se habían formado unos cuantos moretones, y raspaduras gracias a los tratos tan "gentiles" que estaba recibiendo. Sin ninguna esperanza había decidido ya no ver absolutamente nada, porque de ésa manera por lo menos evitaría seguir dándoles gusto.

Empecé a escuchar unos extraños sonidos, pero ni por eso quise levantar la mirada, la persona que estaba encima de mi ya no estaba, eso lo sabía gracias a lo ligero que sentía ahora el cuerpo. Tras unos momentos de silencio seguía sin levantarme del lugar a la vez que mis diminutas manos se aferraban a mi cabeza, agarrando fuertemente la capucha para que no volvieran a bajarla y a jalarme el cabello de nuevo. Sentí unas manos sobre mis hombros intentando hacer que me levantara pero eso sólo me tensó mucho más por lo que sólo me encogí como si quisiera aferrarme al lugar dónde me encontraba.

\- Oye... Levántate.

Ésa vos era completamente distinta a la de alguno de mis compañeros de clase, por lo que tras levantar la mirada nuevamente, me encontré con unos ojos obscuros que me observaban con un tanto de frialdad y una muy, muy leve pisca de preocupación que apenas si alcancé a percibir. Se trataba del cabeza de musgo al cual sólo había observado desde lejos. Confundida vi hacia mi alrededor, todos se encontraban tirados en el piso y él se encontraba con su espada de bambú encima de su hombro lo cuál me indicaba lo que había ocurrido.

Con su ayuda me puse de pie, aún no terminaba de llorar, las piernas me temblaban por lo que apenas si podía caminar, pero aún así lo intenté, me dirigí hacia dónde estaba mi ahora desmembrado osito de peluche y mis sollozos volvieron. Comencé a tallarme mis ojos, mientras repetía una y otra vez el nombre del pobre muñeco al que tanto amaba.

Aquél chico, tras soltar un suspiro que pude escuchar a la perfección se acercó hacia mí y luego me arrebató de las manos a Kumashi, yo le reclamé, estaba aterrada porque quisiera destrozarlo más de lo que ya estaba, pero en cambio él simplemente me agarro por la muñeca y luego me llevó hasta enfermería, ahí le preguntó al personal si tenía algo de ropa deportiva extra que pudieran prestarme para cambiarme la que estaba mojada y después salió de la habitación sin regresarme mi peluche. Supuse que pensaría que ahora era un artefacto inútil y se encargaría de tirarlo a la basura por lo que me deprimí, pero no pude ir tras él ya que la enfermera, quien estaba curando mis heridas me lo estaba impidiendo; Además... De cierta manera había sentido un poco de temor al ver aquellos ojos grises que se veían tan vacíos.

Alrededor de 20 minutos vi como ése chico regresó, la enfermera había salido, al parecer la habían llamado para algo, realmente no importaba. Yo apenas lo vi queriendo ingresar a la habitación y me apresuré a cubrirme con la sabana de las camillas para evitar que me viera, ya que no quería permitir que al ver mi cabello rosado me considerara un fenómeno como los demás. Él ni siquiera se dio cuenta de aquella acción, al parecer creyó que yo me encontraba durmiendo cosa que hizo que entrara con mayor confianza. Lo sentí sentarse en la orilla de la camilla sin decir absolutamente nada, cosa que me confundió demasiado.

Tras unos minutos en que no vi que realizara ninguna acción, me atreví a asomarme por un pequeño hueco que hice con ayuda de la sabana en donde pude verlo ahí, sentado en su lugar, con Kumashi entre sus manos, lo estaba rellenando con algodón para después sellar la cortada con aguja e hilo, de una manera bastante torpe. Los puntos que cosía eran un verdadero desastre, estaba dejando mi pobre peluche con un montón de coseduras provocando que su apariencia se transformara como la de un oso zombie, cosa que poco me importo.

En ése momento mis ojos brillaron, por primera vez en mucho tiempo alguien estaba siendo amable conmigo, era bastante cómico ver como se quejaba de vez en cuando al pincharse los dedos con la aguja, lo cuál me indicaba que era su primera vez cosiendo, luego se llevaba el dedo afectado a la boca como si la saliva fuera a ser la cura para aquella herida. Cuando éste termino, dejó a Kumashi encima del mueble al lado de la cama y salió en el mismo silencio con el que había entrado, pero antes de que éste pudiera salir yo susurre un tenue "gracias", que él al parecer escuchó claramente porqué levantó la mano a manera de despedida; En ése momento decidí que me haría su amiga, pero para eso no dejaría que el viera bajo la capucha de mi suéter, tenía que evitar ése incidente a toda costa porque sino terminaría detestándome como todos los demás.

Después de eso regresé a casa, intentando dirigirme directamente a mi cuarto para que papá no viera mis heridas pero fue inútil, no por nada le decían "ojos de halcón", cuando me preguntó que es lo que había ocurrido yo le mentí, no quería que se preocupara más de lo que de por sí ya hacía, de manera que le dije que había tropezado de las escaleras, a lo que él preocupado me dijo que tuviera más cuidado.

Al día siguiente me dije a mí misma que no llevaría a Kumashi de vuelta a la escuela, ya que eso sólo era un factor para que esas horribles personas siguieran molestándome, entrando al salón todos me observaban como si de un monstruo se tratara. Los rumores sobre la paliza que esos tres se habían llevado a causa de un alumno de grado superior, había dado indicio a nuevos rumores. Supuestamente yo le había pedido ayuda a un superior para que actuara como mi guarda espaldas personal, me habían tachado como una persona "baja" y "cobarde", ¿Cómo podían decir eso?, sí ellos me golpeaban eso estaba perfecto, pero si alguien llegaba a defenderme, ¿Entonces eso estaba mal?, el salón entero estaba enfermo. La única que nunca me había insultado era Nefertari Vivi, pero bueno... Tampoco es como si me hablara, ella pertenecía al grupo de personas que sentían temor al hablarme ya que serían excluidas de igual forma.

En el receso lo primero que hice fue buscar a mi salvador, encontré a una de las gemelas hablando con él, pero éste simplemente la ignoraba, después de unos momentos parecieron tener una pelea y ella se fue realmente molesta. Cosa que hacía mucho más difícil acercarme, quería agradecérselo nuevamente pero ésta vez de frente, ya que la ocasión anterior no había podido hacerlo debido a que sí me movía éste me vería al descubierto.

A pasos lentos, con las piernas temblando, me acerqué, de manera lenta, sin saber a donde dirigir mi vista exactamente, estaba demasiado nerviosa, asustada de que me gritara como a la chica de lentes, no sabía siquiera como comenzar una conversación con ése chico, lo único que sabía es que le gustaba el kendo, por lo que ése podría ser un buen tema de conversación para iniciar una amistad. Sin decir nada me senté a su lado, sentándome en el pasto; Él pareció notarme pero no dijo absolutamente nada, al parecer justo como sospechaba estaba de mal humor, o tal vez ésa fuera su actitud habitual, no lo sabía.

Ése fue el primer paso para acercarme a él, así que los días en que lo veía completamente sólo simplemente me sentaba a unos cuantos pasos suyos comiendo en silencio sin decir absolutamente nada, ambos nos lanzábamos miradas de vez en cuando. A él no parecía molestarle mi presencia y yo pues... Por alguna razón me sentía maravillada estando ahí, aún cuando no tuviéramos una charla de absolutamente nada, aquella sensación como de bichos dentro de mi estomago, aunque algo molestos, también resultaba ser una sensación agradable, era algo muy difícil de explicar. Así paso un año nuevamente, en donde sólo nos dirigimos una que otra palabra al otro, inicialmente porque yo le pregunté su nombre, ahí me enteré de que su nombre era Zoro; Roronoa Zoro.

El año próximo ya no volví a ver a la mujer peli azul que tenía a su alrededor en ocasiones, me había enterado de que el nombre de ésa mujer era Tashigi, y a simple vista se podía ver que era mayor que él, por lo que supuse que ella ya habría salido de la escuela primaria, eso me facilitaba mucho más las cosas, ahora podría comer junto a él todos los días, de todo el año que se aproximaba... O por lo menos eso es lo que había querido, ya que justo cuando un rayito de esperanza me había invadido, otro se había opacado, cuando vi a un extraño chico de piel morocha con una extraña cicatriz bajo el ojo izquierdo, quien comenzaba a seguir a Zoro de un lado para otro pidiéndole ser su amigo, de manera que ahora tenía mucho menos oportunidades de estar con él; Razón por la que empecé a sentir una clase de enojo y celos hacía ése mocoso que tenía la confianza suficiente para hablarle, confianza que yo no poseía.

De todas maneras hubo una ocasión en la que sí pude entablar una conversación con él, al parecer ése chico de enorme sonrisa había enfermado y no había asistido a la escuela por lo que había podido hablarle, y aprovechando la situación, le pregunté por fin lo que tanto había esperado, sacando de tema principal, el tema sobre el kendo. El cual fue mucho más efectivo de lo que pude haber esperado, al momento la expresión en el rostro de Zoro cambio por completo, por primera vez lo vi sonreír cosa que hizo que mi corazón diera un brinco, asustándome, por lo que me voltee dándole la espalda mientras mi rostro se empezaba a tornar extrañamente del mismo tono rosado que mi cabello.

Ése mismo día fue el momento en que conseguí una sencilla relación lo cual fue la más cercana a una amistad que yo pude realizar en aquellos años que llevaba en la ciudad, de esa manera lo veía de vez en cuando, en algunas ocasión lo encontraba perdido y yo le guiaba hacia su destino, él me hablaba con total naturalidad, que hacia que la calidez que en algún momento me fue arrebatada comenzara a regresar poco a poco. Pero, aún en ésos breves momentos, en aquellos encuentros fugaces que llegaba a tener con él, ni una sola vez me había atrevido a mostrarle mi cabello, yo tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo de que él lo viera, o de que alguien se acercará y le dijera que yo era un fenómeno, luego el me miraría con desprecio y ya nunca podría volver a acercarme, eso era lo que más me aterraba.

En un día lluvioso, salí a la calle con un impermeable que papá me había comprado, quería estrenarlo así que lo hice, con su permiso claro está. Me dirigí al parque para saltar sobre los charcos de agua, tenía ganas de empaparme un rato, ya después me encargaría de darme una ducha para no enfermarme. Tras caminar unos momentos vi una cabellera verde bastante familiar la cual me extraño un poco, y tras unos segundos, con un brillo inusual en los ojos y una enorme sonrisa corrí hacia aquella dirección esperando encontrarme con Zoro, no esperaba realmente que fuera él pero tal fue la sorpresa cuando vi que sí lo era.

Sin pensarlo demasiado mi cuerpo reaccionó por sí mismo, corrí a su dirección y me lancé a su pecho rodeando su cuello con mis brazos a la vez que hundía mi cabeza en él, intentando inhalar aquél aroma suyo, el cual tanto me fascinaba, pero debido a la lluvia no podía olfatearlo muy bien. Me quedé así por unos instantes, pude notar como él estaba más que confundido, pero aún así no hacía nada para alejarme, ¿A qué se debería?, fuese lo que fuese, tomaría aquello como si tuviera un derecho especial para poder abrazarlo. Tras breves momentos levante la mirada y le sonreí, pude notar como su rostro se ponía del color de un tomate ante aquello, cosa que me dio una enorme curiosidad, desde entonces quise ver ése rostro colorado de manera más seguida.

Al parecer él se había perdido nuevamente cosa que me causó demasiada gracia, nos sentamos bajo un enorme juego para ocultarnos de la lluvia ya que él no tenía nada con que cubrirse, en ése tiempo hablamos de cualquier cosa trivial, acerca de la escuela, él me habló de su nuevo amigo Luffy, quien yo pude adivinar que era el chico de la cicatriz quien tanto me fastidiaba por quitarme tiempo a solas con él, pero en cierta manera se lo agradecí por alguna razón, ya que suponía que si Zoro había cambiado para bien, era gracias a ése morocho, así como yo estaba cambiando gracias a Roronoa.

Cuando la lluvia se detuvo, salimos del escondite y yo lo dirigí a la calle a la cual él se estaba dirigiendo desde un principio, yo seguía saltando por los charcos, estaba contenta, no quería regresar a casa nunca, quería quedarme aquí con él para toda la vida. Al estar tan distraída dentro de mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo por lo que pise mal. Pude sentir como perdía el equilibrio por completo y mi cuerpo estaba a punto de chocar contra el duro piso pero él me sostuvo de la muñeca, a momento en que me jaló a su pecho, de manera que ambos quedamos en una posición bastante comprometedora, yo tenía ambas manos sobre el pecho masculino, mientras que él aún sostenía mi muñeca y con la otra mano rodeaba mi cintura, nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Pero lo que había sorprendido a Zoro, era precisamente que al momento de casi caer, la capucha del impermeable había caído también, dejando al descubierto mi espesa cascada rosada de cabello, el cual estaba suelto.

\- ¿Mmm?, huele a fresas...

Aquél comentario despreocupado hizo que me diera cuenta de que lo que tanto me había esforzado por ocultar hasta ahora se había ido totalmente al caño, por lo que rápidamente me separé de él, poniéndome de rodillas mientras volvía a cubrir mi cabeza con la gorra, mi cuerpo había comenzado a temblar levemente y todos mis malos presentimientos habían salido a flote.

\- ¡No me veas!, ¡Ya sé que es horrible! - Grité mientras me levantaba para después dar una media vuelta e intentar echarme a correr, con la idea de que ahora él me detestaría.

Él me detuvo nuevamente poniéndose rápidamente frente a mí, tomándome por los hombros, mientras yo intentaba liberarme, sólo quería escapar de ahí, de todas las personas la última quería que se enterara del horrible color de mi cabello era precisamente él, no quería que me dijera "rosadita" y mucho menos "fenómeno". Tras escuchar que empezaba a soltar palabras cerré los ojos con fuerza a la vez que mi cuerpo volvía a temblar, como el primer día que entré junto a ése endemoniado grupo de alumnos abusivos, y temiendo lo peor no me quedó de otro más que escuchar.

\- ¿Por qué ocultas tú cabello? - Preguntó confundido.

\- Es... ¡Es horrible!, todos me llaman fenómeno debido a que lo tengo de ésta manera... Yo, ¡Lo odio!

\- ¿Enserio? - Preguntó mientras arqueaba una ceja. - Pues yo creo que es hermoso.

En ése momento mis miedos desaparecieron, ¿Por eso me había estado preocupando tanto tiempo?, ¿Para ocultarle un atributo que él mismo había llamado hermoso?, sin poder evitarlo mis lágrimas volvieron a inundar mis ojos, pero en ésta ocasión eran lágrimas de felicidad, esa persona me había aceptado, ésa persona me había ayudado cuando lo necesite, había arreglado a mi querido Kumashi, me había mostrado una amabilidad que al llegar a la ciudad había comenzado a olvidar, me había brindado la compañía que necesite tras la muerte de mi madre, con él me sentía segura. Yo simplemente... Me había enamorado.

Después de eso, me quedé aferrada en él, en un abrazo bastante húmedo debido a mis lágrimas y la propia lluvia a la cual empecé a amar gracias a los hermosos momentos que me ayudo a pasar con él. Zoro no dijo ni una sola palabra, pudo comprender gracias a la primera ocasión en la que nos vimos, la razón de mis lágrimas por lo que simplemente me apoyó en silencio, al momento que sin yo saberlo, una rabia enorme se formaba en él, debido a aquellos que se habían atrevido a hacerme llorar por tanto tiempo. Ahí nos quedamos hasta el momento en que teníamos que marcharnos.

Pero si algo tenía la vida, es que era impredecible... Después de esa ocasión jamás lo volví a ver ya que mi padre no mucho tiempo después se había enterado del bullying escolar, y sin esperar ni un solo momento más, nos habíamos mudado de vuelta a nuestro pueblo natal. Era extraño que tras tantos años queriendo regresar a casa, ahora sintiera tanta nostalgia al marcharme, y ahora no me quedaba más opción que despedirme. Adiós niños abusivos, adiós soledad, adiós ciudad... Adiós Zoro.

 **Continuara...**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Bowen: ¡Qué bueno que te gustara!, me esforzaré por terminar ésta historia ya que me gusta demasiado. Por cierto tengo curiosidad, ¿De qué pensabas que sería la historia en un principio?**

 **pbgg: Me alaga que pienses que tengo talento, en verdad es muy reconfortante saber que hay personas que aprecian lo que hago, porque eso me demuestra que el tiempo que invierto escribiendo los capítulos, son para algo y logran gustar. Por cierto solo una pequeña aclaración, en el comentario me dijiste "amigo", pero soy mujer. xD Ah.. y no te preocupes, desde un principio he tenido pensado juntar a esos dos, ¡Los adoro!**

 **StArLoRdMac: Jajajajaja, sí, creo que aquí queda claro porqué Mihawk se comporta de ésa manera con su hija, y es que, al tener que criarla solo desarrolló también aquél instinto paternal extremadamente posesivo. Lo de Robin pues... digamos que está comenzando a darse cuenta de que precisamente sí siente algo por Ace, aunque claro... Es tan testaruda que no piensa admitirlo tan fácil. Y sí... Zoro tiene muy mala suerte... Bueno, no tanto, porque es un tanto masoquista por la manera en que se aguanta todo lo que le sucede jajajaja.**

 **Veizser: Sip... En éste capítulo dejo totalmente claro la razón por la que Perona acosa a Zoro, aunque como mencioné en el capítulo anterior, ella al verlo nuevamente no supo como reaccionar de manera adecuada y se dejó llevar por meros impulsos pero bueno... Lo hecho ya está, y ahora solo queda saber la reacción de Zoro al enterarse de la verdadera identidad de ella. Y sí.. Mihawk está loquito, pero todo es porque ama a su hija.**

 **Tomoyo: ¿Lumusina?, pero sí yo nunca mencioné una limusina, xDDD, bueno... Aquí tienes el capítulo esperado, ¡Aunque tú ya lo leíste!, xDDD, pero bueno, ya que te gusta sé que lo leeras nuevamente. Por cierto... Casi no cambie nada porque al leerlo de nuevo me di cuenta que quedó muy bien logrado así que está bien. En fin... Ahora tendrás que sufrir esperando la continuación muajajajajaja.**


	17. Impresiones

**Capítulo 16.**

 **Impresiones.**

La impresión estaba completamente marcada en la expresión de Roronoa Zoro, él nunca se hubiera esperado que esa chica que había conocido en primaria y Perona fueran la misma persona, aquella idea ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la cabeza. Las pruebas eran claras, lo que tenía en manos era sin duda aquél extraño peluche de oso que había arreglado con tanto esfuerzo después de pincharse el dedo un par de veces. Podía reconocer a la perfección esos puntos mal realizados y aquella extraña apariencia zombie que había quedado al final. Por otra parte... Ella se había comprado aquella chaqueta verde a manera de réplica de la que solía usar en aquellos días, y a decir verdad... Al verla con aquello puesto, no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña opresión en el pecho.

Veía el rostro de la chica el cual estaba afligido, lleno de una serie de emociones que probablemente él no sería capaz de llegar a comprender. Comenzaba a sentir un tanto de culpa por no haberla reconocido desde un principio pero es que... Solo la vio en aquella ocasión sin la capucha, además de que su actitud actual estaba completamente modificada a como era antes.

-Yo... En ése momento estaba muy feliz. - Susurro por lo bajo recordando la ocasión en la que para su sorpresa, Zoro había aparecido en el dojo familiar retando a su papá a un duelo.

Como bien se sabe, Mihawk era una persona muy destacada en cuanto al mundo del kendo, su nombre era reconocido como "el mejor", solía tener a muchos discípulos que inspirados por él habían quedado bajo su cuidado. Era un maestro severo, pero excepcional, incluso para ella había resultado difícil soportar el entrenamiento... Pero nunca se espero que aquél niño que la salvo de pequeña, fuera uno de los admiradores de su papá encontrándose de una manera inesperada.

Sus ojos brillaron al volverse a encontrar con el chico quien en ése momento ya tenía 15 años. No pudo evitar que su rostro se coloreara de un intenso color rojizo al reconocerlo. Estaba mucho más maduro, alto y fuerte. Desprendía un aura potente de seguridad, de confianza, tan varonil que había logrado hacerla temblar por unos instantes debido a la emoción. En un principio quiso observar todo desde la vista de un tercero. Quería ver que tan hábil se había vuelto en ése tiempo.

Por supuesto fue una victoria segura para Mihawk quien no hizo demasiado esfuerzo para derrotarlo, pero que pese a eso le reconoció su determinación, e incluso quiso convertirlo en uno de sus discípulos por la enorme habilidad latente que tenía aún dormida (A pesar de que con todo eso ya era fuerte). Después de aquél enfrentamiento ella había reunido todo el coraje que pudo para dar unos cuantos pasos para quedar en la línea de visión del cabeza de pasto. Éste poso la mirada en ella, la observó de arriba hacia abajo para después prestar nuevamente su completa atención a Mihawk, a quien ya estaba retando a un nuevo duelo.

Perona por supuesto se había sentido muy triste al descubrir que él no la reconocía, incluso cuando se acercó y le habló, éste no pareció mostrar síntomas de familiaridad, por lo que ella en ése momento había llegado a la conclusión de que lo que había vivido junto a ella en aquél entonces, no había sido algo relevante para él, cosa que le causaba un gran pesar. Aún con todo eso, no quería que él se fuera tan fácil sin siquiera poder convivir un tiempo después de tanto sin verlo... Y claro... La única afición que ella tenía, era el recolectar peluches, muñecas de porcelana o cualquier artefacto que para su gusto fuera tierno. De manera que lo guío junto a ella para mostrarle aquella colección, asegurándose antes de esconder al pequeño peluche zombie, ya que... Ella quería que si Zoro se daba cuenta en algún momento, lo hiciera por si mismo.

-Papá es muy sobre protector conmigo debido al bullying escolar que sufrí en la escuela... Nunca te lo dije, pero perdí a mi mamá a edad temprana, lo cual le dejó todo el trabajo a él y por misma razón se ha sentido presionado todo éste tiempo por criarme solo... - Dijo con un tono de voz melancólico para después comenzar a agitar las manos frente a su rostro para a continuación corregir. - No es que quiera justificar su comportamiento excesivo... Yo sólo quería que lo entendieras un poco.

Roronoa no decía nada, aún no salía del shock en el que había entrado desde que se enteró de la verdadera identidad de ella. Además de que al escucharla hablar por vez primera acerca de su madre ausente, había resultado en causarle un mal sabor de boca. Ahora podía comprender porqué ella se le había acercado en un principio, ya que cuando Perona hizo su aparición fue aproximadamente en la temporada en que Kuina falleció, así que pudo suponer que la peli rosada había encontrado cierto grado de similitud entre ambos.

Por otra parte, ahora que le era revelada aquella verdad, su mente había recordado automáticamente a ése loco maniático de Mihawk. Era cierto que las neuronas de ése hombre no funcionaban del todo bien, y prueba de eso, era aquella manía psicópata que tenía dentro. Pero... Aún si no iba a justificar su actitud, bien podía entender la razón de que éste se volviera de aquella manera.

Rememorando, apareció la imagen de aquella débil e indefensa niña tendida en el piso, con las manos sobre la cabeza mientras un abusivo niño le colocaba la rodilla en la espalda lastimándola, a la vez que otros mocosos pisoteaban un inocente osito de felpa.

En aquél momento su instinto había despertado, ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo; Aunque... Tampoco es que eso importara realmente... Él era el tipo de persona que no podía dejar pasar una injusticia si se estaba presenciando frente a sus ojos. En un dos por tres había dejado a aquellos mocosos inconscientes en el piso, por haber aplicado demasiada fuerza tal vez. Cuando vio a la pequeña temblando y llorando, aún en el piso se le hizo un vuelco en el corazón, pero intentando hacer un rostro neutro la había ayudado a levantarse. Después, cuando ella levantó su dulce rostro bañado en lágrimas, a él... Le dio algo que no supo bien como explicar... Tal vez fue aquella confusión la que le obligo a intentar reparar un desmembrado juguete cuando no tenía ni la mínima idea de como se debía de coser.

-Yo... - La voz de la chica lo hizo volver a la actualidad, él observaba aquél dulce rostro de muñeca junto con aquél cabello de algodón de azúcar cayendo por su rostro, observando nuevamente aquella mirada empapada en lágrimas. Cosa que lo alteró de inmediato. - Sólo vine para disculparme, sé que solo te he causado molestias y que tal vez tú solo sientas odio por mí... Así que ya no lo haré. - Bajo la mirada triste intentando inútilmente que éste no la viera de ésa forma tan patética. - Dejaré de seguirte. - Susurro por lo bajo.

Tras decir eso dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar cabizbaja de regreso a casa, en donde seguramente al llegar se lanzaría sobre su cama, y se quedaría ahí toda una vida, apartada del exterior, hasta que al anochecer su papá llegara preocupado a soltarle una serie de preguntas que no tendría ganas de contestar.

El tiempo se detuvo para Zoro... De pronto no sabía que hacer, y es que... ¡Ella estaba llorando por su culpa!, ¡Joder!, como detestaba hacer llorar a las mujeres. Sabía que él no había hecho nada malo... Después de todo reaccionar de ésa manera después de casi ser castrado era perfectamente normal, ¿No es así?, pero ahora llegaba esa mujer cruel a hacerle sentir culpa, y eso no le gustaba.

Cuando levantó la mirada hacia la espalda de Perona, por segundos la vio transformarse en aquella pequeña niña que escondía sus rosados cabellos bajo aquella capucha avergonzada. Regresando a aquél día lluvioso en donde vio esa cascada rosada de cabello que le fascinó, y que después vio alejarse corriendo junto a ésa adorable niña de manera alegre, siendo éste su último recuerdo de aquella chica... Y ahora... Nuevamente, frente a él estaba aquella persona dándole la espalda, con la única diferencia era que ella no estaba alegre como ésa vez.

De pronto su cuerpo se libero de aquél pesar que había estado sintiendo, su corazón latía de manera rápida, podía sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas, y un miedo enorme inundó su interior. Sin pararse a pensar demasiado, y dejando atrás su orgullo, corrió tras de ella, dejando que sus impulsos hablaran por sí mismos. De un momento a otro ya estaba tras de ella abrazándola por detrás rodeando su pecho de manera posesiva a la vez que recargaba su rostro en el hombro de ésta.

-Yo no te odio. - Alcanzó a susurrar de manera apenas audible, pero lo suficiente alto para que ella se quedará en su lugar impresionada. - Y tampoco me molestas. "Aunque a veces me desesperas" - Pensó lo último para sí mismo. - Además... No estoy enojado contigo, sino con Mihawk.

-¿He? - Ella parpadeo confundida un par de veces a la vez que su felicidad regresaba de manera asombrosa.

-¡Joder!, sino te reconocí es porque tú siempre llevabas encima ésa horrible chamarra.

Ella entonces recordó nuevamente aquella época en donde se vestía de manera bastante masculina, sólo se ponía ropa holgada, tenis, y ésa chamarra verde que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro. Actualmente usaba hermosos vestidos, estilos loli gothic, que muy contrario a ésa época era demasiado femenino. Su actitud también se había modificado en extremo, ya no era aquella niña introvertida, callada, tímida y reservada que solía ser, ya no ocultaba su cabello como si se tratara de alguna clase de abominación, sino lo mostraba con total orgullo.

-Fue gracias a ti. - Confesó. - Tú me enseñaste a ser yo misma.

El cabeza de césped tenía una guerra interna de pensamientos; Por una parte se reprendía así mismo por haber realizado un acto tan vergonzosamente impulsivo, mientras que otra parte de sí mismo se encontraba en alguna parte del cielo ignorando totalmente a la "vergüenza". De manera que ahora su cuerpo se había tensado por completo y su mente se encontraba en blanco, a la vez que su cuerpo buscaba alguna clase de señal por parte del cerebro que le indicara a realizar una acción.

El teléfono celular de Roronoa sonó en ése preciso momento como si de algún regalo de Oda se tratara. No tardó en separarse rojo cual tomate a la vez que contestaba la llamada tartamudeando debido a los nervios.

Del otro lado de la línea se encontraba Luffy, quien había salido hace unos instantes de la casa a buscarlo pero al no encontrarlo se había decidido a llamarle. Resulta que Nami le había dicho que tenían que reunirse de nuevo en el Baratie para hablar de un par de cosas respecto a la banda. Zoro, un tanto confundido tardó en procesar la información adquirida, pero tras captarla, contestó de manera afirmativa y le dijo al menor que se encontraba en el parque, por lo que éste iría a "recogerle" a sabiendas de que si quedaban en algún punto éste se perdería.

Cuando colgó la llamada se sorprendió al ver que Perona tenía el rostro muy pegado al suyo. Ella lo estaba analizando a profundidad. Éste nuevamente se había tensado al sentir la respiración de ésta tan cerca y sin poder evitarlo soltó un fuerte grito a la vez que retrocedía unos cuantos pasos para mantener la distancia.

-Eres muy divertido Kumashi. - Dijo ella tras soltar una suave risa, regresando a su infantil actitud habitual.

-Ku... ¡Kumashi! - Tartamudeo aún más avergonzado. - ¡Ya habías comenzado a llamarme por mi nombre, mujer loca!

-No importa... - Sonrió - De todas maneras, acabas de decir que no te molesto.

-Pe... Pero

-Nos vemos en la escuela. - Cantó entretenida a la vez que se alejaba dando pequeños brincos directo a su casa, a la vez que celebraba fascinada.

Zoro, tras quedarse aproximadamente unos 3 minutos sin hacer absolutamente nada, se agarró la cabeza de manera desesperada a la vez que se acuclillaba y soltaba un sonoro grito que se expandió por todo el lugar. Estaba avergonzado... Muy avergonzado, y cualquiera que viera su colorido rostro se podría dar cuenta ante aquello. Desesperado rememoraba la escena una y otra vez, queriéndose dar golpes así mismo por haber dicho todas esas cosas tan penosas que no eran para nada típicas de él.

Asustado intentaba pensar en el enorme aprieto en el que se había metido... De por sí Perona ya lo seguía sin su consentimiento y resultaba ser demasiado pegajosa... ¿Cómo sería ahora que le había dado su permiso?, sólo de pensarlo ya quería echarse a correr y aventarse desde un barranco para terminar con aquella tortura antes de que siquiera empezara.

-Creo que me convertí en masoquista. - Susurro aterrado.

-¿Qué es masoquista? - Preguntó una suave voz tras de él que lo asustó a tal grado que pego un enorme salto.

-Lu...Lu... ¡Luffy!, ¡¿Desde cuando estás aquí?!

-Desde hace rato.

-¡¿Qué tanto viste?!

Luffy ladeo la cabeza confundido y luego tras ver la expresión desesperada de su amigo no pudo evitar estallar a carcajadas. Nunca había visto a Zoro de aquella manera y realmente resultaba ser bastante entretenido.

Cuando ambos amigos se hubieron calmado, dieron rumbo al Baratie para encontrarse con los demás, hablando de algún tema en común para matar el tiempo en el camino.

Mientras tanto, un hombre había salido de su improvisado escondite tras unos arbustos; Se trataba de "taka no me", quien había seguido a su hija todo el camino y había espiado cada uno de sus movimientos y actitudes hacia aquél cabeza de pasto. Mihawk no tenía idea de que Perona y Roronoa se habían conocido en la primaria, pero en aquella plática anterior había quedado más que claro que ése marimo no pertenecía al grupo de los chicos que habían lastimado a su preciada hija, sino todo lo contrario. Si bien, había querido salir en varias ocasiones a matar a ése hombre que se atrevía a poner sus manos encima de su adorada niña, se contuvo simplemente porque ella ya estaba lo suficientemente enojada como para provocar que se enfureciera aún más.

Tras un pesado suspiro se sacudió la ropa, para después sacar del bolsillo de su camisa un cigarro que encendió y dirigió a su boca. Mirando al cielo recordó el rostro de su fallecida esposa y soltó una pequeña sonrisa cargada de nostalgia. Puede que aún no tolerara ver a Perona rodeada de chicos, pero bueno... Esa era una actitud natural de un padre, ¿No es así?, en todo caso, por lo que había podido percibir Roronoa no era un mal chico.

-Puede que lo ponga a prueba. - Susurro al aire para después regresar a casa satisfecho.

* * *

Un hombre apuesto de cabello rubio, ojos azulados y piel blanquecina, se encontraba maniobrando 4 quemadores, en los cuales se encontraban ollas con diferentes tipos de salsa, éste las probaba para después agregar más sal especias o cualquier condimento que hiciera falta para mejorar el sabor. La colocó a fuego lento, para después dar media vuelta y supervisar a los demás cocineros que se encontraban con una enorme dosis de trabajo. En la zona de carne, se encargó de dar instrucciones sobre el método de cocción, tras regañar a uno que otro para que mejorara algún punto. A continuación fue a darle una probada a la sopa para saborearla por unos segundos, dando su aprobación, y después tras aplaudir tres veces gritó en tono autoritario que se apresuraran con el platillo de la mesa 9, o que fueran a ofrecer vino a la mesa 3, y toda serie de órdenes dignas del sous chef del Baratie.

El Baratie se caracterizaba por ser un restaurante con comida de alta calidad digno de un restaurante de 5 estrellas a precios económicos, razón por la que siempre estaba atascada de clientes. Los cocineros de ése lugar solían mofarse a menudo de Sanji debido a su actitud caprichosa y su ser mujeriego, pero en cuanto éste se ponía su uniforme de chef y se metía a la cocina a dirigir, nadie le renegaba nada, ya que si él tenía el puesto de Sous Chef no era simplemente por ser el hijo del Chef ejecutivo y dueño del lugar, sino porque su habilidad lo respaldaba.

Un hombre alto y fornido, con cara de pocos amigos barba y un extraño bigote largo trenzado entró en escena para tomar el puesto de su hijo causando que el ambiente se tensara un poco ya que Zeff era mucho más estricto que su hijo.

-Sanji, no hagas esperar a tus amigos más, yo me encargaré por hoy.

El rubio se quedó un momento en silencio para después soltar un leve suspiro aliviado, una gota de sudor caía lentamente por su frente y su respiración era un poco agitada. Tras tomar aire y recuperar la compostura soltó una sonrisa agradecida, salió de la cocina tras levantar su mano derecha a manera de despedida y agradecimiento dirigida a su viejo.

Tras aflojar su corbata se dirigió a la mesa más escandalosa de todo el restaurante donde podía escuchar a la perfección la voz de su estúpido capitán quien como siempre no podía quedarse ni cinco minutos sin armar un alboroto. Soltó un quejido tras ver que hasta el estúpido marimo ya se encontraba presente, lo cual lo dejaba como el último en llegar. Al ver a la hermosa peli naranja su humor cambió por completo, y tras bailar de manera graciosa sacó una rosa de quien sabe dónde ofreciéndosela a la mujer quien ya estaba más que acostumbrada a la extraña actitud de aquél hombre.

La mirada de toda la clientela se dirigía especialmente a ésa mesa gracias al extraño grupo de personas que se encontraban reunidas... Y con extrañas se referían principalmente a ése loco de pelo azul que se encontraba en tanga.

-Bueno, ahora sí están todos. - Dijo Nami satisfecha tras acomodarse un poco en su asiento y sorber un poco su malteada de fresa para después dar por comenzada la reunión. - Bueno... En primer lugar quiero felicitarlos de nuevo por obtener el segundo lugar en el festival musical. - Sonrió divertida al ver la cara de fastidio que se formaba en el rostro de Luffy, para después agregar. - Sé que iban por el primer lugar, pero esto es un reto para que se esfuercen aún más para la próxima. - Tras esto el rostro del monito se relajó nuevamente y sonrió lleno de orgullo impulsado por su competitividad.

-Eso no tienes ni porqué decirlo bruja. - Respondió Zoro de manera grosera obteniendo una paliza por parte de Nami como era costumbre asustando al pobre de Usopp quien se encontraba sentado al lado de éste.

-Como les dije la ocasión pasada mi papá es dueño de una gran empresa musical pero se negó a dejarme ser su manager y por ésa razón decidí que lo mejor sería esperar. - Asintió con la cabeza de manera orgullosa a la vez que cruzaba los brazos en una pose egocéntrica. - Es probable que no lo sepan, debido a que son una banda de tontos, pero el festival salió en primera plana en los periódicos de ésta mañana. - Extendió el periódico en donde precisamente se encontraban fotos de los 3 ganadores del evento. - Cuando papá vio esto casi sufre de un infarto. - Soltó una sonrisa maquiavélica. - Después de eso estuvo toda la mañana suplicándome que los metiera a la empresa familiar a sabiendas de que a ustedes los contactarían muchos caza talentos y podrían querer irse a otra compañía.

Todos escuchaban atentamente la historia de la navegante... O por lo menos casi todos, ya que Luffy parecía mucho más entretenido en comer que en poner atención a largas historias, ya que su déficit de atención le complicaban interesado a algo por más de dos segundos.

-En fin... Tras negociar por un buen rato conseguí varios beneficios para nosotros, de manera que pueden ir a partir de mañana a reunirse con él para que puedan informarse de lo que estipula la empresa y hacer un acuerdo, por supuesto ya está asegurado que su hermosa manager será nada más ni nada menos que yo, así que les puedo asegurar que tenemos enganchado un muy buen partido y a partir de ahora espero trabajar más a fondo con ustedes. - Sonrió ampliamente. - Y... Sólo por ésta vez, para celebrar... - Su voz comenzaba a sonar seca y temblorosa. - Les... Les invitaré toda la comida que pidan.

De inmediato Luffy soltó un grito complacido, a la vez que le agradecía a la mujer quien estaba un poco dolida por gastar de ésa manera su preciado dinero, pero a la vez complacida por ver al chiquillo a quien tanto quería tan contento. De ésa manera empezó un banquete, en el cual empezaron a festejar de una manera revoltosa y escandalosa como si estuvieran en plena fiesta, que si no fuera porque Sanji es el hijo del dueño, ya los hubieran corrido.

* * *

Hancock se encontraba dando vueltas alrededor de su cuarto, se encontraba inquieta, desesperada, emocionada, y ¿Ansiosa?, no entendía la razón de su inquietud, pero sin duda sentía que definitivamente algo pasaría ésa noche. Por otra parte, estaba bastante contenta por la manera en la que había progresado su relación amistosa con Luffy desde aquella vez en que lo vio por primera vez en aquel bar.

Tras sentarse en una pequeña silla y observarse al espejo de manera fija, empezó a recordar aquellas cálidas fugas en las que se escapaba con el menor a cualquier parte que se les cruzara por la mente, ya fuera a pasear por el parque, ir a comer, dirigirse por un helado, a un centro de juegos, o a cualquier lado que se le antojara ir a Luffy quien era el que escogía siempre la actividad a realizar, ya que éste conocía más su ciudad y Hancock bueno... Ella era feliz con complacerlo.

Llegó a su mente aquél pecoso que quiso matarla en el festival musical, el cual había pensado que realmente era una extranjera, y tenía extrañas ideas de que quería sacar al monito del país, y no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño escalofrío. Después pensó en aquella peli naranja quien era la manager del menor, y sin saber muy bien por qué surgió en su pecho una punzada de.. ¿Celos?.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Luffy?, ¿Acaso estaría con ésa tal Nami?, después de todo al ser una persona, involucrada a manera tan profunda con Mugiwara Boys era lógico que tenían que verse de manera continua. Cosa que le provocaba a instantes una enorme depresión, ya que ella también quería poder pasar más tiempo con el morocho, quería poder salir a la calle con plena seguridad como cualquier otra pareja en la calle, pero al ser ella la famosa Boa Hancock, no podía permitirse hacerlo, ya que estaba 100% asegurado que si lo hacía, los medios no perderían la oportunidad para inventar un chisme que se publicaría en cualquier lado y sus padres tan "cariñosos" como siempre terminarían reprendiendo su comportamiento, y lo más probable es que le prohibirían verse de nuevo con Luffy. Ésa era la misma razón por la que mantenía al chico como un secreto el cual de alguna extraña manera, el único que estaba enterado era Bartolomeo.

Si eso... Sólo su primo estaba enterado de aquella situación, él sabía que ellos eran amigos y que de vez en cuando salían de paseo. Éste había jurado no decirle a nadie de aquello, ya que entendía la situación en que ella se encontraba. De manera que aún no había encontrado la fuerza para decirle a Marigold y a Sandersonia, no porque no confiara en ellas, sino porque éstas eran bastante exageradas.

Como si las hubiera invocado, ambas hermanas entraron al cuarto de la mayor en donde acercaron unas pequeñas sillas colocándolas tras su espalda para después sentarse y comenzar a cepillar el cabello de la mayor. Ésa era una afición que ambas muchachas tenían para con Hancock desde que eran tan solo unas niñas, y es que... El cabello de la mujer era tan lacio, negro y hermoso (Tan distinto al de Marigold y Sandersonia), que daban ganas de cuidarlo como si se tratara de alguna especie de tesoro, además de que era una forma de pasar el tiempo en conjunto.

-Anee-san, últimamente has estado muy distraída. - Dijo Sandersonia preocupada mientras la miraba al rostro.

-Eso es cierto, ¿Acaso te sientes mal?

La oji azul sonrió complacida al comprobar nuevamente que tenía las mejores hermanas del mundo, ellas siempre se fijaban en cualquier mínimo detalle, se preocupaban y cuidaban mutuamente. Tal vez la razón por la que habían crecido de aquella manera, era por la misma razón de que sus padres nunca les habían prestado demasiada atención y entonces tuvieron que apoyarse entre ellas, armando un lazo demasiado fuerte, que nadie podría llegar a romper.

-Pues a decir verdad sí... - Respondió pensativa. - Últimamente me he comenzado a sentir un poco extraña. - Confesó provocando que las menores se preocuparan aún más. - De pronto siento una presión en el pecho... A veces siento como mi corazón empieza a palpitar como loco, me da mucho calor, siento la sangre hirviendo y un extraño hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. - Analizó un tanto confusa. - También me he estado sintiendo ansiosa.

Claramente lo que Hancock estaba describiendo eran los signos del enamoramiento, pero al ser una chica con nula experiencia en ése tema no sabía reconocer los síntomas, por lo cual comenzaba a relacionarlo con algún tipo de enfermedad, ignorando por completo que las veces que se sentía de ésa forma, era cuando estaba con Luffy, o cuando lo recordaba. Sus hermanas... Al ser igual de inocentes e inexpertas en ése tema, no tuvieron opción más que seguirle el juego.

-¡Eso es grave!

-Anee-sama, ¡Deberías ir al doctor!

De ésa manera se quedaron hablando de aquello como si se tratara de un tema de real importancia, pensando inocentemente que la mayor estaba empezando a enfermarse. Ella por otra parte intentaba tranquilizarlas diciendo que no se había sentido realmente mal como para ir al doctor, pero eso no convencía a las menores.

* * *

Se habían quedado a festejar hasta que Zeff los corrió de su restaurante, acepción de su estúpido hijo a quien tenía ahorcando con la camisa, debido a que sostenía fuertemente el cuello de ésta, ya que éste había comenzado a coquetear con cuanta mujer se topara por su mirada tras pasarse un poco de copas.

Precisamente, habían confundido aquél restaurante familiar con un bar nocturno, y habían comenzado a pedir copas de alcohol como unos pobres locos. Usopp se encontraba desmayado en el piso, sus ojos habían sido remplazados por espirales, estaba mareado y no podía ni sostenerse en pie, Franky lo había cargado en su hombro derecho y se había comprometido a llevarlo de vuelta a casa sano y a salvo. Nami había querido aprovechar la oportunidad par pedirle a Luffy que la acompañara a casa pero antes de que siquiera pudiera preguntar algo, el rubio se zafó de las garras de Zeff y se ofreció a acompañarla recuperando su actitud normal de caballero.

Zoro, quien era el más normal al tener una resistencia enorme al alcohol se encontraba como si nada, observando a su mejor amigo con una ceja arqueada. Y es que a Luffy realmente nunca había sido afecto a tomar, lo hacía pero de manera muy moderada y en ésa ocasión aquella bruja de cabellos naranja junto con Franky lo habían obligado a tomar varias copas de aquél "líquido sanador" provocando que ahora el menor estuviera medio atontado, o en otras palabras... Ebrio.

Cuando todos se marcharon el peli verde soltó un pesado suspiro, para después dejar que el menor recargara su brazo alrededor de su cuello, ayudándole a caminar. Éste se encontraba con hipo, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, y estaba balbuceando tonterías.

-Eres patético. - Susurro.

Mirando a los alrededores intento visualizar el camino de regreso a casa, pero por más que intentaba recordar no lograba visualizar por dónde habían llegado. Nervioso escogió una calle al azar y comenzó a caminar llevando a rastras a su amigo, quien en su estado de ebriedad no dejaba de hablar de aquella mujer.

-Hancock esto... Hancock aquello... Hancock, Hancock, Hancock,

Zoro realmente no estaba prestándole atención ni a un cuarto de la plática de Luffy, eran cosas de borrachos... Y él estaba mucho más preocupado por intentar ver hacia dónde se dirigía. Al estar en un ambiente de repentina tranquilidad, su mente comenzó a trabajar nuevamente, trayéndole el recuerdo de la vergüenza que había pasado esa tarde con Perona.

Sonrojado doblo una esquina, y como si su mente la hubiera invocado ,ahí se encontraba aquella peli rosa recargada como si lo hubiera estado esperando. Al verlo soltó una amplia sonrisa para después acercarse a pasos lentos observando curiosa a mugiwara quien no parecía estar en buen estado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó curioso.

-Quería terminar con la conversación de ésta tarde. - Sacó la lengua de manera traviesa.

-¿De verdad no puedes ni aguantarte un día?

-¿Para verte?, ¡No puedo ni 2 horas! - Confesó provocando que éste se pusiera aún más nervioso.

Roronoa estaba un poco molesto... No con Perona, ni con nadie en particular, más bien consigo mismo por comenzar a sentir todas aquellas cosas que por dentro lo estaban volviendo loco. Mirando de reojo a Luffy, escuchó como éste seguía balbuceando el nombre de aquella mujer, y de inmediato pensó en Portgas. Sería un problema regresar a ése mocoso en ése estado, revelaría el nombre verdadero de su enamorada, y ya no podría extorsionarlo, así que definitivamente, eso no estaba dentro de sus planes.

Perona lo miraba curiosa, y éste sin hacer ningún comentario de más comenzó a caminar a su lado, ésta vez sin sentirse incómodo, sin poner pretextos o alguna clase de barrera. Reanudando la conversación que se perdió en aquellos amigos de la infancia, de pronto su conversación se hizo fluida, como si aquél tiempo que paso hubiera sido insignificante, y esos amigos... Al reencontrarse, tenían mucho de que platicar. De ésa manera, riendo comenzaron a jugarse pequeñas bromas el uno al otro para después soltarse a carcajadas, mientras se alejaban lentamente desapareciendo por aquella calle sin darse cuenta que por ahí pasaba una chica peli azul de lentes, que había observado aquella cálida escena, y ahora por sus mejillas resbalaban unas lágrimas lastimeras.

* * *

Ace y Sabo estaban a punto de un colapso mental, habían estado esperando a su hermanito toda la tarde, nuevamente los dejaba esperando sin avisar a qué hora llegaría o qué estaba haciendo. El rubio ya había llamado repetidas veces al celular de Luffy pero nadie le contestaba y eso sólo provocaba que éste entrara en pánico y empezara a gritar cual madre asustadiza, pero "afortunadamente" Ace se encontraba ahí para tranquilizarlo, y de manera "amable" le soltaba cachetadas repetidas veces para que éste mantuviera la compostura.

Después de unos instantes, el teléfono celular de Ace comenzó a vibrar, y éste de manera apresurada desbloqueó el aparato para después ver que acababa de llegarle un mensaje. Lo abrió sin más y tras leer el texto su rostro se puso totalmente pálido. Sabo al leer el texto se puso igual o peor que su hermano, y es que... Aunque éste estuviera al tanto de la situación, había ocasiones que al igual que el pecoso su lado de hermano celoso se activaba.

El mensaje decía así:

La mujer rubia con la que sale Luffy llegó de pronto al Baratie y lo rapto... Creo que lo llevó a dormir a su apartamento. No lo esperen porque no llegará ésta noche.

De: Zoro.

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! - Gritaron ambos hermanos totalmente furiosos.

* * *

Hancock había terminado de convencer a sus hermanas de que se encontraba bien, ellas habían salido de su cuarto dejando que tuviera privacidad. Ella había entrado a su baño privado para poder lavarse los dientes, y tras sujetarse su cabello en una trenza larga para evitar que éste se enredara al dormir, salió y se acostó en su cómoda camada matrimonial de manera despreocupada mirando hacia el ventanal.

Le extraño ver que éste estaba abierto, y cuando quiso recordar si había sido ella quien lo dejo de ésa manera sintió una respiración chocar contra su cuello. Asustada se giró rápidamente encontrándose con Monkey D. Luffy, dormido plácidamente al lado de ella, respirando de manera acompasada.

Inmediatamente los colores se le subieron al rostro y quiso soltar un enorme grito que sin duda traería a sus hermanas corriendo de vuelta a su cuarto pero que con sumo esfuerzo logró aguantarse, soltando un grito interno.

-E... ¿Estoy soñando? - Pensó desconcertada.

 **Continuara...**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Guest: Qué me digas escritora sorprendente... ¡No me hace nada feliz! (Imitación de Chopper), no enserio... Que digas que es de los mejores fanfics que has leído la verdad me alaga, que bueno que te guste. ¡Me seguiré esforzando por mejorar!**

 **warwick op: Ammm Ammm... No sé como debería tomarme eso... Jajajajaja, al principio tu comentario me desconcertó de sobre manera pero, después me solté a carcajadas, realmente me hiciste reír demasiado con eso el comentario que dijiste, fue inesperado jajajajajaja. Qué bueno que te haya gustado, y supongo que... ¿Ahora tengo unas nalgas gratis?, jajajajaja, por cierto soy mujer.**

 **StArLoRdMac: Sí, pudiste observar la manera de ser de Perona gracias a la infancia que tuvo, ella solía ser demasiado insegura de sí misma pero gracias a Zoro su auto estima mejoro y ella comenzó a abrirse nuevamente, es por eso que ella le debe eso y mucho más. Quise dejar muy en claro que la razón por la que ella se enamoró no fue por un mero capricho y creo que lo logré bien. Por cierto... Lo que dijiste de la infancia de Tashigi y Kuina, sólo relate una parte de... Porque más adelante tengo planeado agregar la infancia de Zoro (Que incluye la de Kuina y Tashigi), tengo planeado agregar la de Hancock, la de Luffy (la manera en cómo se hizo su cicatriz bajo el ojo) y... creo que ya... Si agrego otra después, ya lo decidiré después. Y sí... te diste cuenta perfectamente la razón por la que Mihawk se volvió tan sobre protector, todo fue por culpa del bullying que le hicieron.**

 **Kumikoson: Sí, cuando estaba redactando éste capítulo debo decir que me entristecí en varias escenas, porque algo que tengo yo, es que me meto mucho en los personajes, me meto mucho en las historias que creo y pues siempre pongo un cacho de mí en ellas, y pues hay cosas en las que la infancia de Perona se parece un poco a la mía. (Sólo partes) y por cierto... ¡Yo también ame cuando Zoro cose a Kumashi!, me estaba muriendo de ternura cuando escribí esa parte, ¡Es un tsundere lindo!**

 **Bowen: Jajajaja ¿los Mugiwara pop al estilo Justin Bieber?, ¿K-Pop?, jajajajajaja, definitivamente yo nunca escribiría algo como eso, no porque tenga algo en contra de las personas que les gusta ése tipo de música, sino porque pues... Lo que me gusta es bastante diferente, y como puedes ver no solo lo enfoco en lo musical, sino también en las historias personales de los personajes. Pero que bueno que te hayas animado a leer mi historia y que te haya gustado. Con respecto a tu pregunta... Aún no estoy segura si agregaré el Time-Skip, pero dejame decirte que sobre la apariencia, no te preocupes... Yo también prefiero a Perona con el cabello suelto, y pues de coletas se peinaba más en la prmaria, pero actualmente se lo deja suelto como después del Time-Skip, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte. :)**

 **Tomoyo: Aquí tienes tu amada actualización... Y no te preocupes que por el momento eres la única persona que tiene entrada VIP a mis historias, por siempre estar pendiende de absolutamenten todo lo que publico jajajajaja... No sé como no te aburres?, Ok no... Jajajajaja, Por cierto... sé que no te esperabas el fina, ¿Qué opinaste?, ¿Qué opinaste?**

 **pbgg: Me alaga que pienses que soy buena escritora, la verdad lo que más alegra a alguien que sube sus historias a páginas como estas son los comentarios de apoyo que le llegan, y me hace feliz que compartieras tu opinion conmigo. Yo también amo mucho la pareja de Zoro x Perona, creo que es por eso que me está saliendo de manera natural. Por cierto... Pasé por tu lista de fanfics, vi que tienes de Fairy Tail, puede que lo lea cuando me encuentre un tiempo libre.**


	18. Sentimientos encontrados

**Éste capítulo quedó un poquito más corto pero bueno... Creo que después de una serie de capítulos largos era necesario tomar un pequeño descanso. ¡Espero les guste!**

 **Capítulo 17.**

 **Sentimientos encontrados.**

Perona caminaba a pasos lentos apresando el brazo derecho de Roronoa Zoro quien tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, y sin quejarse en ningún momento se dejaba hacer mirando hacia el cielo con un tenue rubor en las mejillas apenas perceptible. Aunque fingía no estar prestando atención podía escuchar claramente la cálida plática que la pelirosa le contaba acerca de sus años en su pueblo natal y su vida cotidiana con Mihawk.

El teléfono del cabeza de musgo había estado vibrando ya un buen rato, él lo había puesto en silencioso con la esperanza de que ése par de hermanos locos no lo molestaran, pero debido a la insistencia que éstos estaban mostrando, no le quedó opción más que tomar el aparato con la mano izquierda, desbloquearlo y darse cuenta de que tenía 51 llamadas perdidas de Ace.

Con una gota de sudor cayendo por su sien, eliminó el historial de llamadas dándose cuenta al instante de que tenía también un montonal de mensajes recibidos por parte del mismo, por lo que fastidiado quiso eliminarlos de la misma manera, pero al momento de entrar en la bandeja de entrada se dio cuenta de que tenía un único mensaje por parte de Sabo, por lo que curioso lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

El mensaje decía de la siguiente manera:

¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió realmente?, ¿Dejaste que mi hermanito fuera secuestrado por Boa Hancock?, ¿O acaso es una mentira para fastidiar a Ace?. Sabes que suelo ser bastante tolerante y accesible de cierta manera, pero no estoy de acuerdo en que mi hermano pase la noche junto a una completa desconocida, y dado que te niegas a contestar las llamadas de Ace te lo diré claramente... Si no me informas que sucedió con Luffy, le revelaré a mi tonto hermano sobre la verdadera identidad de Boa e iremos a su casa a recogerlo a toda costa.

PD: Si le sucede algo puedes contar con que te mataré.

De: Sabo

Roronoa tragó saliva fuertemente de manera nerviosa, había olvidado que cuando el rubio se enojaba podía entrar en modo ***yandere** , cuando se ponía de aquella manera era mucho más temerario y sádico que el pecoso, así que sin dudarlo dos veces se apresuró a marcar el número telefónico del rubio obteniendo como respuesta un saludo del otro lado de la línea, el cual había salido de manera tajante con un tono de voz que le causó escalofríos.

\- ¿Dónde está Luffy? - Interrogó calmado.

\- S... S... Sabo. - Intentaba decir mientras comenzaba a sudar frío. - Eso era una broma para Portgas, tú bien lo sabes.

\- ¿A sí?, ¿Y por qué noto tu tono de voz tan preocupado?, ¿Acaso me ocultas algo?

-¡Claro que no!, ¡Sólo que das miedo! - Intentó excusarse nervioso.

-Bueno... ¿Y dónde está?

Rápidamente Zoro empezó a pensar en una serie de excusas que podría inventar, pero sabía que si decía que se iba a quedar a dormir con él y otros amigos, le pediría que pusiera al menor al teléfono para asegurarse de la validez de su palabra, y en ése momento no tenía manera de contactarse con el monito por lo cual su vida terminaría corriendo peligro. Podría decirle que había ido a comprar algunas provisiones a la tienda de 24 horas y que iban a quedarse a dormir en la casa del cejas de espiral, pero eso significaba tener que pedirle a éste su ayuda para que le mienta a Sabo, y conociendo a Sanji... Probablemente no lo haría con tal de verlo destrozado... Aunque... Ahora que lo pensaba, ¡No parecía ser tan mala idea!

-¿Roronoa?, Te pregunté por su ubicación.

-Luffy, se paso un poco de copas debido a que hicimos una celebración en pos del festival musical, ya que gracias a éste, el padre de la bruja quiere darnos una oportunidad y contratarnos en su empresa.

-¿Con "la bruja", te refieres a Nami?

-¿Hay alguna otra bruja?

-Bien... ¿Y después?

-Debido a su estado el cejas de espiral aceptó que se quedara a dormir.

-Comunícame con Sanji, ¿Estás ahí no?

-¡No me quedaría en la casa de ése idiota ni aunque me pagaran! - Contestó furioso por mera costumbre.

-Mmm...- Exclamó incrédulo. - Y es muy conveniente para ti que no sepa el número de Sanji, ¿No es así?

-Si quieres puedo pasarte su número telefónico por un mensaje. - En ése momento le agradecía mentalmente a la bruja de que los hubiera obligado a tener el número de todos los integrantes de la banda en caso de cualquier percance.

-¿Y cómo puedo estar seguro de que no le pedirás a Sanji que mienta por ti?

-¿Acaso crees que ése tarado me haría un favor a mí?

De pronto la línea se quedó en completo silencio, al parecer Sabo estaba analizando la situación para decidir si creerle o no. Sabía a la perfección que esos dos no se llevaban para nada bien, así que lo que estaba diciendo tenía mucho sentido, por lo que tras soltar un suave suspiro accedió cortando la llamada en espera del dichoso mensaje.

En cuanto éste colgó, Zoro pudo por fin soltar un suspiro aliviado, y es que... El mantener una conversación tan extensa con el rubio en su estado yandere, resultaba ser bastante complicado, incluso podría ser considerado una prueba de valor, o algún deporte nacional, ya que a diferencia del pecoso, Sabo era bastante inteligente y perceptivo.

Perona, quien se había quedado en silencio al darse cuenta del embrollo en el que se encontraba envuelto su auto proclamado novio, lo miraba curiosa, ya que ella de igual manera sabía que él no se llevaba bien con aquél mujeriego y no entendía como es que conseguiría que éste mintiera en su lugar. Claro que la respuesta no tardó en llegarle, cuando el peliverde le extendió su teléfono celular para indicarle que le llamara a Sanji y le pidiera de favor que mintiera en su lugar. Ella había arqueado una ceja dudosa ante aquello.

-¿Piensas utilizarme para convencer a ése pervertido? - Reclamó ofendida.

-Por favor. - Pidió mientras juntaba ambas palmas por encima de su cabeza en posición de súplica. - Hazlo por mi.

Perona se había quedado en silencio al observar sorprendida como por vez primera aquél hombre le pedía un favor y sin poder evitarlo una gran emoción comenzó a nacer en su pecho. Por otra parte estaba un tanto extrañada, ya que nunca se imaginó que éste pudiera ser capaz de llegar a suplicar con tal de evitar la ira de alguien; Eso sólo demostraba que la persona al otro lado de la línea debía ser alguien a quien temer. -

-D.. De acuerdo. - Contestó mientras se sonrojaba levemente. - Sólo porque Kumashi lo pide. - Susurro por lo bajo.

* * *

Hancock había callado un grito con todo el esfuerzo del mundo y tapándose la boca con su mano a la vez que su rostro enteró, junto a parte de sus orejas y cuello se coloreaban de rojo. Nerviosa intentaba analizar la situación, pero simplemente no podía encontrar una explicación lógica a lo que estaba sucediendo. Había intentado retroceder pero su cuerpo estaba totalmente petrificado y no podía mover ni un solo músculo, y la respiración del menor tan cerca de su rostro no le ayudaba para nada.

Observaba cada una de las facciones del chico aprovechando la inesperada cercanía, perdiéndose completamente en ése rostro angelical, el cuál se veía aún más adorable tras perderse en los brazos de morfeo. Podía sentir el leve aroma alcoholizado que el monito desprendía y había sentido un poco de molestia por quien lo hubiera obligado a ponerse de aquella manera, a sabiendas de que a él casi no le gustaba la bebida.

-Luffy... Luffy... - Susurraba por lo bajo intentando que despertara para que pudiera marcharse a sabiendas de que si sus padres se enteraban de que estaba en su habitación junto a un chico se metería en un enorme problema.

El menor en lugar de despertar se había acurrucado aún más, aferrándose a lo que tenía más cerca como su fuera una almohada. Con sus brazos había rodeado la espalda de la oji azul al momento que enredaba sus piernas con las de ella quedando en una posición que asemejaba a la de un koala abrazando una rama para no caer. Su cabeza estaba recargada suavemente en el pecho femenino utilizándolo como si de dos suaves almohadillas se trataran, y gracias al nuevo calor obtenido se había encimado aún más en el mundo de los sueños.

Hancock había sentido una corriente eléctrica atravesar su cuerpo entero, a la vez que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar levemente bajo los brazos del chico. Roja cual tomate, había intentado desprenderse de los brazos del menor pero éste estaba aferrado a su objetivo, y aún con los bruscos movimientos no parecía querer despertar.

-"¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?" - Pensaba avergonzada a la vez que bajaba la mirada para observar al chico el cual estaba totalmente cómodo en aquella posición, cosa que ocasionó que una extraña sensación de calor comenzara a invadirla.

Cuando intento liberarse nuevamente los brazos del monito éste frunció el ceño en señal de desaprobación a la vez que nuevamente se removía un poco en busca de mayor comodidad; Acción que ocasionó que un suave suspiró se le escapara de su boca.

* * *

Cuando Sanji por fin se dignó a contestar el número del estúpido marimo, estaba de un pésimo humor, y es que no entendía como es que ése sujeto era capaz de siquiera intentar llamarlo, nunca había ocurrido hasta ahora. Fastidiado contestó de manera grosera, "saludando" al hombre con un insulto.

-¿Qué quieres marimo ***mierdoso**?

-No le digas así a Kumashi. - Regañó al recibir ése descortés saludo.

-Pe... ¿Perona-chwaaan?, ¿Eres tú?, ¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de ése sujeto?

-Eso es obvio. - Contestó en tono arrogante mientras tosía dos veces para después decir. - Es porque es mi novio.

-¡Oiiii! - Se escuchó el gritó apenado de Zoro de fondo.

Sanji desde su posición ya se encontraba tirado en el piso de rodillas con un aura azul rodeando todo su cuerpo, invadido nuevamente por otro ataque de depresión.

-Me hubiera gustado nacer como un gusano. - Susurro a la vez que gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos de manera exagerada debido a los celos que sentía hacia Zoro.

-¡Oye!, Escucha bien cejas de espiral. - Demandó imitando el apodo que su casi novio adoptaba para con Sanji. - En un momento te llamará el hermano de Luffy... Si no mal recuerdo su nombre es Sabo.

-¿Por qué me llamaría Sabo?

-Tienes que mentirle con que Luffy se ha quedado a dormir en tu casa, y por ningún motivo tienes que dejar que se dé cuenta de la farsa.

-¿He?, ¿Pero por...

-Si no lo haces te odiaré. - Colgó la llamada.

Zoro ya se había soltado a reír a carcajadas ante la última amenaza de la mujer, sabiendo que ahora estaba 100% asegurado de que Sanji tendría que hacerlo. Sin esperar ni un segundo más le mandó el mensaje a Sabo, para después bloquear el teléfono y guardarlo nuevamente en la bolsa de su pantalón, para a continuación reanudar su caminata junto a la peli rosa.

-Por cierto Kumashi... Ya que mugiwara se quedó a dormir con su novia, ¿Por qué no te quedas tú en mi casa?

-Qué... ¡Qué estás diciendo mujer! - Gritó nuevamente ardiendo en vergüenza. - ¡No tengo nada que hacer en tu casa!, ¡Mihawk me mataría!, ¡Y Luffy no tiene novia! - Corrigió.

-Mmmm Tienes razón, papá no te perdonaría la vida. - Analizó. - Entonces vayamos a un hotel.

-¡¿Qué?! - Gritó a todo pulmón. - ¡Estás loca!

-¿He?, ¿Por qué?, de todas maneras no volverás a casa para que Portgas no vaya a buscarte, ¿No es así?

-¡Eso y esto son dos cosas muy distintas! - Gritó nuevamente con los dientes afilados cual tiburón. - Por cierto. - Se apresuró a cambiar de tema. - ¿Cómo rayos pudiste hacer que Luffy entrara a la casa de ésa mujer?

-Ah... Eso es muy fácil.

 **Flash Back...**

Luffy caminaba con sumo esfuerzo recargando la mayor parte de su peso en su amigo quien estaba más que fastidiado de lidiar con la ebriedad del menor. Habían estado caminando rumbo a casa con ayuda de Perona quien se sabía mejor el camino de regreso que el pobre cabeza de césped que si no fuera por su ayuda ya se encontraría perdido.

El chiquillo de la cicatriz bajo el ojo no había dejado de murmurar incoherencias que ninguno de los dos podía entender. Lo único que podían llegar a escuchar era nuevamente el nombre de Hancock, el cual no había dejado de salir de sus labios, cosa que comenzaba a ser repetitiva y molesta.

-¡Ahhhh! - Gritó el borracho a todo pulmón. - ¡Estoy arto, me voy con Hancock!

Tanto Perona como Zoro se habían asustado ante el repentino cambio de humor del morocho quien empujando levemente al espadachín había salido corriendo en dirección contraria dirigiéndose a donde sabía estaba la dirección de la oji azul.

A Roronoa no le había quedado más remedio que comenzar a perseguirlo, ya que si dejaba que algo le pasara a ése atolondrado, ése par de hermanos raros no lo dejarían marchar a casa sin un par de golpes y magulladuras. La peli rosa por supuesto iba tras de él, y aún cuando corrían con ganas Luffy como bien se sabe, siempre ha tenido energías de más, por lo cual parecía un rayo atravesando la ciudad.

Entrando a la zona rica por fin se detuvo enfrente de una enorme mansión que había dejado a sus acompañantes con la mandíbula desencajada debido a la impresión. El menor desinteresado habría querido tocar el timbre como si llegar a ésas horas de la noche fuera de lo más normal en el mundo pero gracias al cielo, sus amigos lo habían logrado detener a tiempo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo mugiwara?

-¡¿Quieres que nos arresten idiota?! - Lo golpeó Zoro.

-Pero... Quiero ir con Hancock. - Dijo en tono suplicante a la vez que se balanceaba un poco debido a los mareos.

Perona repentinamente había entablado cierto grado de simpatía con aquél mocoso, entendiendo a la perfección esa sensación de ver a la persona que te importaba con unas ganas enormes que podrían superar hasta al más difícil de los obstáculos, así que tras soltar una escandalosa carcajada arrogante, colocó ambas manos sobre su cadera para después mirar a Luffy directamente a los ojos en un intento de poner a prueba su determinación.

-¿Qué tanto quieres verla?

-¡Mucho! - Respondió con un brillo de desición, cosa que hizo a Perona sonreír complaciente, al momento que Roronoa miraba a la mujer confundido.

-¡Muy bien!, Ven por acá. - Dijo a la vez que tomaba al chico de la mano con la intensión de arrastrarlo a un lugar dónde no hubiera gente y la luz no pudiera delatar su ubicación.

Zoro por su parte, tras ver como la peli rosa tomaba la mano de su amigo no había podido evitar fruncir el ceño enojado y en un movimiento impulsivo se había colocado en medio de ambas personas logrando que la mujer lo soltara. Perona dudosa había levantado la vista hacia el peli verde quien aún tenía una expresión molesta, y ella complacida había abrazado nuevamente el brazo del chico a la vez que entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos con los de Zoro provocando que éste se tensara de sobre manera, pero que al mismo tiempo su enojo desapareciera.

Al caminar un poco había una pequeña intersección que conectaba con un pequeño callejón que estaba al lado de la mansión al cuál se metieron.

-Aquí es perfecto. - Dijo Perona mirando hacia arriba buscando aparatos de vigilancia encontrando unos cuantos que no los estaban apuntando.

De manera rápida sacó de una mochila que llevaba siempre consigo una laptop delgada color rosada, la cuál encendió y de manera impresionante comenzó a teclear algunas teclas, abriendo una pestaña en negro que tenía varias letras en blanco que pasaban de largo a gran velocidad. A continuación levantó un poco el vestido negro que llevaba dejando a la vista una pequeña bolsa que tenía amarrada al muslo izquierdo y comenzó a rebuscar en ella provocando que el pobre Roronoa desviara su mirada a cualquier otra parte avergonzado.

De la bolsa sacó un aparato pequeño color gris con la forma de un celular, el cual conecto con un cable que conectó a la laptop, para después seguir tecleando letras en la misma, abriendo otra pequeña pestaña que le pedía alguna clase de código, al cual accedió de manera impresionante. Por último, en la pantalla se mostraba otra pestaña aún más pequeña que mostraba como si alguna clase de archivo estuviera cargando, a lo que ella esperaba de manera paciente.

-¡Listo! - Dijo mientras cerraba la laptop y la guardaba nuevamente en la mochila de manera rápida. - Mugiwara, puedes saltar ahora la pared, las cámaras de seguridad están inactivas, sólo asegúrate de que nadie te vea.

Luffy sólo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a escalar el muro con movimientos un tanto entorpecidos, y aún cuando su amigo desconcertado lo llamaba en susurros para que volviera, no le hizo caso y terminó por caer dentro del inmenso jardín, el cual por fortuna no estaba siendo vigilado por guardias.

Tras escabullirse cual ninja, escondiéndose tras arbustos y árboles había logrado ubicar el balcón que sabía era de Hancock y tras escalar un frondoso árbol saltó hacia la habitación de la mujer en donde por fortuna el ventanal no estaba cerrado con seguro. Al entrar a la habitación reconoció todo de inmediato, y al ver la enorme cama matrimonial de la oji azul no pudo evitar tumbarse en ella, olfateando el olor a perfume impregnado en las almohadas, el cuál provocó que se quedará profundamente dormido.

 **Fin de Flash Back.**

-¿Qué rayos hiciste? - Preguntó aterrado. - ¿Cómo sabes hacer esas cosas?

-Ah... Tenía planeado usar ésas técnicas en caso de que decidieras poner cámaras de seguridad para evitar que entrara.

-¡Das miedo! - Gritó a todo pulmón.

* * *

La mujer serpiente se encontraba ahora recostada boca arriba con la mirada clavada en el techo de la cama, de alguna manera el monito no dejaba de moverse y ahora éste había quedado posicionado encima de su cuerpo totalmente desparramado. Había intentado alejarlo por aproximadamente unos 15 minutos, pero después había desistido resignada, ya que en todo caso... La situación no le resultaba del todo desagradable.

Podía sentir su corazón latiendo desbocado de manera salvaje en su pecho, la respiración la tenía agitada, el pulso de la sangre estaba levemente alto y aquél insoportable calor seguía invadiéndola por completo. Ni siquiera entendía como es que podía soportar aún todos esos gritos internos que estaba tentada a soltar con todas sus fuerzas debido a la emoción y enorme felicidad que sentía por dentro

-Señorita Hancock. - Tocó la puerta una de las sirvientas para comprobar que estuviera despierta. - Señorita, ¿Está despierta?

Ella se tensó de sobre manera al escuchar la voz de Margaret afuera de su habitación, y es que... ¿Qué estaba haciendo al tocar a ésas horas de la noche cuando supuestamente ya debía de estar dormida?, ¿Acaso había perdido la cordura?

En estado de pánico había volteado a ver nuevamente a Luffy quien no se movía ni un centímetro y ella ni siquiera había podido cubrirse con la cobija todavía por culpa del mismo. Rápidamente aplico un poco de fuerza en sus brazos para levantarse unos centímetros y sacar la cobija de un solo jalón que a continuación utilizó para cubrirse junto con el chico.

-¿Señorita? - Llamó nuevamente la hermosa rubia al otro lado de la puerta. - ¿Está dormida? - Se escuchó su voz preguntándose a sí misma. - Supongo que no me queda opción más que entrar.

-Qué escándalo. - Se apresuró a contestar rápidamente antes de que ella pudiera ingresar. - ¿Acaso no sabes que hora es? - Regañó en un intento de mantener su tono de voz molesto, aunque le estaba resultando demasiado complicado por la posición en la que aún se encontraba.

-Siento despertarla, pero al parecer algunas cámaras han dejado de funcionar y me ordenaron ir a asegurarme de que estuvieran sanas y a salvo, en caso de que alguien hubiera interferido con los aparatos e ingresado a la mansión, ¿Ha notado algo inusual?

-¡Pero que tontería! - Regaño esforzándose porque la voz le saliera firme e intentando dejar de pensar en el muchacho que se encontraba completamente pegado a su cuerpo bajo las cobijas. - Seguro ésas porquerías de cámaras ya están defectuosas, ¡Mándelas a cambiar!

-De todas maneras, si sucede algo tanto usted como sus hermanas estarán bajo protección. - Dijo confiada. - Rob Lucci dijo que él mismo se quedaría custodiando fuera de su habitación para protegerla.

Hancock no pudo evitar su molestia ante aquellas palabras, y es que Lucci era el miembro más importante del CP9, una pequeña organización de personas especializadas en artes de defensa personal que su padre había contratado como guarda espaldas. Y si bien, eso parecía ser una medida de precaución completamente fiable, el hecho de que Lucci estuviera a ratos tratando de cortejarla no le parecía agradable.

-Dile que tiene absolutamente prohibido entrar a mi habitación, ya que si lo hace me encargaré de despedirlo.

Cuando Margaret por fin se retiro ella pudo respirar calmada nuevamente, pudo presenciar por debajo de la puerta la sombra de Lucci afuera custodiando la entrada, cosa que le causó una sensación de incomodidad, pero por fortuna éste ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra al pensar que estaba ya dormida.

Mirando a su lado derecho pudo apreciar como más de la mitad de la cama se encontraba desocupada, y confundida se había preguntado porque si Luffy tenía tanto espacio insistía en invadir su burbuja personal.

De pronto a la mente de la mujer serpiente llegó un pensamiento que hasta el momento había pasado completamente desapercibido. Su prenda para dormir constaba de un sencillo camisón blanco de tirantes que cubría apenas una pequeña porción de sus piernas y la acción que la hizo recordar aquella situación fue el menor quien volvía a enredarse contra su cuerpo.

Con cualquier otra persona, Hancock ya habría llamado a seguridad, o inclusive al mismísimo Rob Lucci para que apartaran a ése sujeto de su persona y lo arrestaran de por vida, pero de ninguna manera quería que a Luffy le ocurriera algo malo.

Sólo comprendía una sola cosa, y ésa era que el menor por alguna razón que no llegaba a entender se había colado a su casa violando inclusive las cámaras de seguridad y que al hacer eso había cometido uno o dos crímenes graves, pero que a pesar de eso seguía careciendo de importancia para ella.

-Han.. Cock... - Susurro el menor entre sueños provocando que ella saltara levemente debido a la impresión para a continuación sentir un nuevo hormigueo corriendo por su cuerpo.

¿Acaso estaba soñando con ella?, y sí ése era el caso, ¿Qué tipo de sueño sería?, ¿Uno agradable?, con eso en mente comenzó a relajar su cuerpo por vez primera y de manera sistemática rodeo con sus brazos la cabeza de Luffy abrazándolo por cuenta propia a la vez que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse solos gracias al cansancio que ya estaba muy presente en su cuerpo. Antes de perder la consciencia por completo pudo olfatear el olor varonil del chico proveniente de su cabello el cual fue la clave para relajarse por completo.

 **Continuara...**

 ***yandere:** Término Japonés para referirse a una personalidad que inicialmente es amorosa y gentil pero luego, por determinadas razones, se vuelve hostil, psicópata y violenta

 ***mierdoso:** No sé si éste termino se use en otros lugares, pero decidí poner aquél insulto debido a que en One Piece (cuando veo el anime) en ocasiones Sanji insulta a Zoro de aquella manera y me parece muy cómico, y significa pues... ya saben mierda... mierdoso... eso... Sanji es todo un caballero, por eso dice aquellas palabras tan vulgares. xD

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **guest: ¿Soy tú escritora favorita? :D, quiero agradecer éste logro a mi mamá, a mis gatos, a la academia , gracias, me alegra mucho que leer mis extrañas ideas te hagan mejor tú día, a mí me hace mejor el día saber que les gusta mi trabajo. :)**

 **pbgg: Tienes razón, aún falta un tramo para el final... De hecho... No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cuantos capítulos vayan a ser al final, en un principio tenía planeado unos 24 a 26 capítulos, pero para éste capítulo que es el 17 ya tenía planeado tocar el tema de la infancia de Tashigi pero... Cuando comencé a redactarlo comenzaron a surgir más ideas. Eso sí... Ya tengo planeado como va a terminar la historia, pero en cuanto se acerque el final ustedes se darán cuenta. (Vendrá el climax), en todo caso me esforzaré por cumplir con un nudo que pueda emocionarlos.**

 **Miku-chan: ¡Me conseguí una nueva lectora!, ¡Banzai! la verdad es que sí, yo amo el LuHan y el ZoRona pero se encuentran pocas historias de ambas parejas, o las que llego a encontrar luego están incompletas. u.u De hecho esa fue mi inspiración para comenzar un fanfic con éstas parejas, en primera porque la relación de Hancock (una mujer de clase alta) encadenada por unos padres exigentes que quieren imponer su voluntad con un alocado músico como Luffy que ama la libertad, pues.. me pareció perfecto, (aunque admitó que algunas cosas pueden rosar lo cliché), pero en todo caso lo que más me gusta hacer es comedias románticas, crear situaciones estúpidas que puedan hacer reír a la vez que te conmueves con una historia dulce, sin llegar a lo empalagoso (o eso espero yo... creo que aveces me paso de rosa), en fin espero no hayas esperado mucho en la continuación.**

 **StArLoRdMac2: Bueno pues nunca he visto Naruto, así que no podría decirte si se parece su relación, pero sí, algo que me gusta al escribir es redactar relaciones puras dónde los protagonistas se aprecien aún con todas sus imperfecciones, me parece una idea bastante romántica. Zoro pues.. tienes toda la razón no es tan rudo como aparenta, más bien lo que él tiene es que es extremadamente orgulloso y le cuesta sacar a flote sus sentimientos, pero bueno... Ya está comenzando a externar sus emociones, y comienza a darse cuenta de los atributos de Perona. Lo del festejo pues ya sabes... Los mugiwara siempre hacen fiestas enormes, así que supuse que harían lo mismo aún si se encontraban dentro de un restaurante familiar, amo hacer escenas cómicas con los hermanos celosos y como puedes ver... Ahora ya se dio a entender que Sabo es más peligroso que Ace y Mihawk juntos jajajajaja, y sobre tú escena de Ace y Sabo volando el techo de la casa.. Jaajajaja, fue justo como me la imagine yo.**

 **warwick op: Jajajaja, pues ésa clase de comentarios son entretenidos, sigue haciéndolos que me regalas una sonrisa.**

 **Veizser: El objetivo de un escritor (o escritora como es mi caso) es dejar picado a sus lectores, porque cuando lees tú una historia es horrible que te dejen con la intriga, pero cuando eres tú quien escribe y dejas a intrigado a los demás resulta ser un tanto entretenido, jajajaja (sip... soy un tanto sádica), y bueno... en éste capítulo ya respondí a tu duda de cómo se infiltró a la casa de Hancock pero bueno... creo que me salió muy como a película de detectives y ladrones, pero me pareció gracioso agregarlo.**

 **Tomoyo: Sabía que no te esperarías ése final, jojojojo soy genial, me encanta dejarte picada es mi hobby. Y como puedes ver no fue a Zoro a quien se le dio ser cupido, sino a Perona quien le ayudo a infiltrarse en la mansión como buena acosadora que es. Lo de Hancock y su paro cardiaco pues... casi casi le da uno, pero bueno... Creo que es perfectamente capaz de sobrevivir con eso.**


	19. No me di cuenta

**Capítulo 18.**

 **No me di cuenta.**

El sonido constante de la alarma de un despertador, sonaba de manera estruendosa llenando la rosada habitación de Tashigi, quien entre quejas buscaba en un mueble pequeño de madera ubicado al lado de su cama, el molesto aparato para desactivarlo. Cuando el sonido cesó empezó a palpar nuevamente el mueble en busca de sus anteojos para a continuación colocárselos y levantarse lentamente con un rostro de sueño total.

Tashigi llevaba una sencilla pijama amarilla con estampado de flores blancas que constaba de un camisón delgado y holgado de botones que iba a juego con un pants de la misma fina tela. Los dos primeros botones del camisón se encontraban desabrochados, dejando a la vista un poco de su suave y tersa piel rosada; Su azulado cabello se encontraba suelto, y levemente desordenado dándole una apariencia infantil, y sus ojos estaban levemente rojos por haber estado llorando la mayor parte de la noche. Estaba cansada y sin ganas para hacer algo productivo en aquél fatídico día que para colmo resultaba ser un aburrido Lunes por la mañana, pero fuera de su gusto tenía que ponerse de pie y comenzar con la rutina diaria.

Tras soltar un suave bostezo fijó su mirada en el reloj colgado en la pared que indicaba que eran las 5:00 am de la mañana. Fastidiada se dirigió al cuarto de baño para poder ducharse a gusto con agua caliente que esperaba la ayudaran a despertarse, en lugar de adormilarla aún más.

Podía sentir el agua empapándola y resbalando por su cuerpo llevándose junto con el jabón todo rastro de suciedad y relajando a la vez sus músculos. Con delicadeza había comenzado a enjabonarse el cabello con una pequeña porción de shampoo que había vertido entre sus manos, masajeando su cuero cabelludo en círculos con sus finos dedos. Enjabonando después una pequeña esponja, había comenzado a limpiar su cuerpo de manera suave, asegurándose de no dejar ninguna zona sin atender; Al estar tan sumergida en su tarea, relajada nuevamente debido al agradable baño que se estaba dando, no pudo evitar que a su mente regresara la imagen de Zoro riendo al lado de ésa mujer, provocando que un enorme nudo se le formara en la garganta.

Resultaba bastante inusual que Roronoa pusiera ése tipo de expresiones al socializar con las personas, él era una persona muy seria que rara vez sonreía a no ser que estuviera con ella o con Luffy respectivamente.

Era cierto que Tashigi podía llegar a ser un tanto celosa en algunas ocasiones, pero eso era simplemente lo normal. No era la primera vez que veía a Zoro al lado de una mujer, él ya había tenido amigas con anterioridad, pero hasta el momento todas esas relaciones amistosas, incluso las pocas que terminaron en noviazgo, no duraron lo suficiente, debido a una falta de interés por parte del peli verde.

Las relaciones en las que había estado relacionado el chico, habían terminado porque las chicas siempre decían que Zoro era bastante seco o que carecía de afecto que otorgar, y ella sabía que ésa acusación fuera probablemente 100% acertada; Pero ella había estado a su lado desde la niñez, por lo cual podía asegurar orgullosa que era una de las personas que mejor lo conocían, y por eso podía decir a ciencia cierta, que si él era frio en sus relaciones no era precisamente porque fuera indiferente o porque quisiera causarle daño a la otra persona, sino porque a él le resultaba extremadamente difícil exteriorizar sus sentimientos, además de que ella estaba segura de que Zoro en alguna parte de su ser seguía atormentado por el acontecimiento con Kuina.

Una solitaria lágrima resbalo por su mejilla confundiéndose con el agua de la regadora que caía de lleno sobre ella arrastrando el jabón en su camino, haciendo que la mujer se lavara rápidamente la

cara en un intento de que su rostro recuperara vida, en lugar de parecer el de un muerto al haber estado llorando tanto.

Al salir del baño se vistió con un pantalón pegado, una colorida camisa y unos zapatos negros, nada fuera de lo común. Ella se quedó mirando fijamente al espejo al darse cuenta de que su guarda ropa era bastante sencillo, y que no tenía muchos atuendos que podrían considerarse realmente provocativos o "sexys", recordando nuevamente la forma de vestir de ésa peli rosada, que mostraba más piel, con corsets y escotes que remarcaban más su silueta femenina.

Dio un fuerte golpe en la pared, para después colocarse su chaqueta azul y salir de su habitación, atravesando su casa para llegar a la cocina en donde no se molestó en encender la luz y del refrigerador tomo un envase de leche, vertiendo el líquido en un vaso de cristal que tomó tras agarrar una pieza de pan de la mesa, en donde estaba recostado un hombre completamente dormido al lado de una cantidad considerable de botellas de cerveza vacías.

Fastidiada, se apresuró a ingerir su sencillo desayuno, para después salir de la casa y cerrar con llave, como si intentara huir de su propia casa que comenzaba a agobiarla. Eran alrededor de las 5:45 cuando salió de casa, encontrándose con su vecina que al parecer se dirigía a trabajar.

-Buenos días Robin. - Saludó ella tras hacer una pequeña reverencia, que la mayor le regreso de vuelta.

-Tashigi-chan. - La llamó cuando ella estuvo a punto de marcharse en el sentido contrario. - ¿Sabes algo de mi tonto hermano?, ayer salió a dar un paseo y no regresó. Supongo que se habrá perdido de nuevo.

-Ah... - El nudo en la garganta de la peli azul regresó con mayor intensidad. - ¿No paso la noche en casa?

-No, Chopper y yo estamos un poco preocupados, ya sabes que tiene un sentido de la orientación nulo. ¿No lo viste rondar por la calle ayer?

-No, lo siento Robin... Si lo veo te avisaré.

Tras despedirse de la mayor, regresó sobre sus pasos a gran velocidad, hasta el punto de comenzar a correr en un intento de drenar su dolor con actividad física; Podía pensar en una enorme cantidad de posibilidades por las cuales Zoro podría haber no decidido ir a casa, pero no quería ni siquiera imaginárselo, ya que cada una de ellas resultaba ser dolorosa para su persona.

Al estar tan a prisa llegó a su objetivo antes de lo esperado, frente a ella había una casa blanca, con gran cantidad de ventanas y una sencilla puerta de madera, ubicada en un barrio tranquilo. Tras ubicarse tras el timbre, comenzó a inhalar y exhalar aire de manera tranquila, intentando desacelerar su ritmo cardiaco conteniendo nuevamente las lágrimas que desde la noche pasada no la dejaban sola por más de unos minutos.

Decidida, tocó el timbre dos veces cuando se hubo calmado, y tras esperar unos segundos la puerta se abrió siendo recibida por un hombre alto y fornido de piel extremadamente pálida al igual que su albino cabello, tenía un rostro severo, junto con unos afilados ojos color cafés casi llegando a lo dorado, lo cuál endurecía aún más su apariencia.

-Tashigi reportándose, señor. - Dijo con voz firme a la vez que juntaba ambos talones, enderezaba su postura y saludaba colocando su mano derecha en su frente.

-No tienes que hacer eso fuera de horas laborales, te conozco desde hace años. - Respondió el hombre al momento que arqueaba una ceja e inclinándose levemente comenzaba a mirar fijamente a la mujer quien estaba comenzando a sudar frío. - Tienes los ojos hinchados, ¿Estuviste llorando?

-¡No! - Se apresuró a negar al momento que cerraba fuertemente los ojos, intentando inútilmente engañar al hombre, pero tras un momento de silencio en el que ella no escuchó respuesta se atrevió a abrir nuevamente los ojos encontrándose con que el albino la miraba de forma seria indicándole que no le creía. - S... ¡Smoker-san! - Estalló por fin al verse descubierta para a continuación abalanzarse a los brazos del hombre desahogando todas sus frustraciones.

El nombrado Smoker no apartó a la mujer de su cuerpo, pero en cambio miró a su alrededor asegurandose de que ningún ojo curioso los estuviera observando, y tras "asegurar el perímetro" correspondió el abrazó dando pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza de su subordinada y alumna.

-Tal parece que no podremos comenzar con el entrenamiento por el día de hoy, pero bueno... Por el momento entra. - Invitó éste dejándole el paso libre a la muchacha quien aún entre gimoteos asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

La mujer serpiente había dormido de maravilla, gracias a la calidez y aroma que el monito impregnaba de su cuerpo. Tras perder la vergüenza al final de la noche en donde se resignó, por fin había podido disfrutar en toda su plenitud de la compañía inesperada de éste, entrando en una fase de relajación extrema y felicidad que apenas si podía contener dentro de su cuerpo.

Hancock acostumbraba madrugar, pero en ésa ocasión estaba tan cómoda que ni siquiera su reloj biológico había logrado despertarla, y bien podría haber durado más horas en su zona de confort, pero de pronto sintió un inesperado frío recorriendo su cuerpo, a la vez que el mismo se sentía repentinamente ligero, por lo que asustada abrió los ojos aterrada al darse cuenta de que Luffy ya no se encontraba aprisionándola, temiendo porque sus padres o alguien de la mansión hubiera entrado y los hubiera descubierto.

Al enfocar su mirada, a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo se encontraba un hombre con mirada de psicópata y cabello verde, éste tenía toda la pinta de criminal y hubiera soltado un sonoro grito que sin duda traería a Rob Lucci dentro de su habitación en segundos, junto con todos los guardias que sus padres tenían contratados a socorrerla, pero que no hizo debido a que ése misterioso hombre le tapo la boca al instante.

-Shhhh... - Se apresuró a silenciar Zoro en estado de pánico y comenzó a explicar rápidamente. - Sólo vengo por éste idiota. - Dijo señalando a un Luffy dormido a quien tenía cargando encima de su hombro cual costal de papas. - No tenía intención de burlar la seguridad de tu casa, pero mi vida pende de un hilo... - Susurraba.

Hancock intentaba liberarse del agarre del hombre, ya que... En primera detestaba que alguien del género contrario se atreviera siquiera a intentar ponerle un dedo encima, (Acepción de Luffy por supuesto), y en segunda... Era demasiado brusco y comenzaba a dejarla sin aire.

-¡Lo siento! - Dijo éste al darse cuenta de su error y apartarse para darle espacio. - Soy Zoro... - Aclaró de inmediato. - Tengo que regresar a ése idiota junto con su mamá. - Dijo en tono burlón pensando en el rubio.

La oji azul reconoció entonces al muchacho con apariencia criminal, como el mejor amigo de Luffy a quien había visto en una única ocasión, aquella noche en donde el monito como muestra de cortesía

se había ofrecido a acompañarla a casa. Aquella ocasión, la cual fue, la noche en la que conoció al vocalista de mugiwara boys, aquél peliverde había estado presente en la salida trasera de aquél club momentos antes de que Luffy lo dejara atrás tras indicarle que no podrían regresar juntos a casa.

Zoro por su parte había estado bastante impresionado al escabullirse en la casa de aquella mujer, y descubrir que su despistado amigo estaba dormido totalmente aferrado a la mujer. Debía de admitir que lo dejaba sorprendido que ése chico a quien creía un ser completamente asexual hubiera logrado la atención de semejante belleza como lo era Boa Hancock, y es que bueno... Quisiera o no, él era un hombre, y no estaba ciego como para ignorar que la mujer que tenía enfrente, y con quien había pasado Luffy la noche entera, era una verdadera preciosidad.

Al pensar eso último, el cabeza de musgo se dio cuenta de la manera tan provocativa en que la mujer dormía y sin poder evitarlo los colores se le subieron al rostro, al momento que mentalmente se preguntaba, hasta qué punto había llegado su amigo con ésa mujer, y no porque fuera una persona mal pensada, sino porque, la escena en sí era demasiado sugerente.

Boa, por su parte, tras ver como el muchacho desviaba la mirada hacia la pared, la había incitado a bajar la mirada hacia su propio cuerpo dándose cuenta de que aún se encontraba en aquél provocativo camisón que mostraba una cantidad bastante generosa de piel, por lo que tras soltar un leve grito apenado volvió a taparse con las cobijas a la vez que fulminaba con la mirada al hombre.

-Mira... Yo me iré ya, pero preferiría que guardes silencio sobre lo que sea que haya sucedido entre ustedes anoche.

-No... No sucedió nada. - Dijo totalmente apenada elevando levemente el tono de voz.

-Créeme que no quiero saber... - Se apresuró a interrumpir. - Pero si pudieras olvidar lo sucedido, sería estupendo, no le menciones nada a Luffy... Deja que piense que fue un sueño, ¿O acaso quieres recordar algo como esto?, yo creo que para ambos sería muy incómodo.

-Mmm... - Lo miró dudosa. - ¿Por qué tan desesperado en que lo mantenga en secreto?, ¿Acaso ocultas algo?

-Mira... Sabo, el hermano de Luffy está furioso, pero de alguna manera logré convencerlo de que él se quedó en casa de un amigo... Y si éste acontecimiento sale a la luz, ni tu ni yo saldremos ilesos, así que te sugiero cooperes.

La mujer tras escuchar aquella explicación no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió corriéndole la espalda, y de inmediato se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza repetidas veces, mostrándole al peli verde que comprendía la situación y que mantendría la boca cerrada. Éste tras ver eso, soltó un suspiro aliviado y sin decir absolutamente nada salió al balcón para después saltar sin importarle que se encontraban en un segundo piso, cruzando después el jardín y finalmente la barda con increíble habilidad, sin despertar en ningún momento al monito quien dormido era como un tronco.

-Hancock-sama, ¿Está despierta?, la escuché susurrando cosas. - Se escuchó la voz de Rob Lucci fuera de su puerta, logrando fastidiarla.

Ella, tras tranquilizarse e intentar eliminar de su mente todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, se colocó una bata de baño para cubrir su cuerpo y salió de su habitación en dónde estaba un hombre alto, de tez levemente tostada, cabello largo, ondulado y negro atado con una liga, que estaba vestido con un traje negro y en la cabeza tenía un sombrero del mismo color, a la vez que una peculiar paloma blanca reposaba en su hombro derecho.

-Rob... - Habló ella de manera fría. - Tenemos que reforzar la seguridad. - Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza varias veces. - Ayer me despertaron quejándose de un fallo con las cámaras de seguridad, ¡Eso es inaceptable!, ¿Qué tal si alguien decidiera saltarse los muros de la casa y entrar descaradamente a mi habitación?

-Eso es imposible my lady.

-Todo es posible. - Insistió ella. - Quiero que refuerces la seguridad, y que remodelen los muros, háganlos mucho más altos, o lo que sea necesario. - Demandó provocando que el hombre la mirara arqueando una ceja confundido más sin decir nada para contradecirla, simplemente la obedeció.

Por otra parte en las afueras de la mansión de la mujer serpiente se encontraba el invasor peli verde quien estaba junto a dos de sus amigos. Sus nombres eran Yosaku y Johnny, se conocían desde hace un par de años, se llevaban bastante bien y consideraban a Zoro como una clase de salvador a quien admiraban con todas sus fuerzas.

Resulta que el peli verde después de asegurarse de acompañar a Perona a casa, había llamado a Johnny por teléfono para preguntarle si podía quedarse a dormir en su casa en donde vivía solo, éste por supuesto había respondido de manera afirmativa. Con mucha suerte había logrado llegar al lugar donde su amigo vivía a altas horas de la madrugada, en donde se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Yosaku también se encontraba ahí.

En todo caso sus escandalosos amigos habían querido festejar su reencuentro después de según ellos, tanto tiempo pero después de todo lo ocurrido estaba hecho polvo; Después de todo el sábado se había pasado compitiendo el día entero en el festival musical, luego en la noche había sido secuestrado por el maniático "taka no me", había logrado dormir unas cuantas horas en el día pero después se había topado con su loca acosadora y había dicho cosas que ahora lo avergonzaban de sobre manera, para después reunirse con sus amigos y armar una escandalosa fiesta a mitad de un restaurante familiar, para finalmente lidiar con su borracho amigo quien había desaparecido en la casa de una mujer... Y no cualquier mujer, sino la catalogada como la más hermosa, para después pelear con la peli rosa y convencerla de que regresara a su casa.

Cualquiera estaría agotado si hubiera pasado siquiera por la mitad de lo que él había tenido que vivir en ése largo fin de semana, sin embargo ni Yosaku ni Johnny parecían tener ni una pisca de consideración, pese a que después de haberles dicho que sólo quería dormir, habían ignorado olímpicamente sus deseos y habían formado su propia fiesta nocturna, imposibilitándole dormir con facilidad debido a la molestia que comenzaba a nacer en su interior.

No fue sino hasta que Zoro les soltó una serie de golpes a ambos hombres que éstos decidieron guardar silencio, que el pobre hombre logró dormir por aproximadamente unas dos horas, antes de tener que levantarse nuevamente para recoger al tarado de Luffy a quien tenía que entregar al Baratie sano y salvo, antes de que los hermanos locos fueran a buscarlo.

Luego de eso, se había dedicado a buscar nuevamente la mansión de la peli negra tardándose años en ubicar la dirección correcta; Sus amigos lo habían acompañado con la intensión de aligerar su carga y a decir verdad lo agradecía de sobre manera puesto que estaba muriéndose del sueño.

-Tomen. - Habló el cabeza de musgo regresando a la actualidad mientras le entregaba el menor a Yosaku. - Llévenlo al Baratie, ¿Saben dónde es no?

-Sí, aniki. - Afirmaron seguros.

-Y apresúrense... Yo regresaré a casa, ni loco iré hoy a la escuela. - Susurró lo mismo.

Tambaleándose por el cansancio, Zoro había comenzado a caminar en la dirección errada hacia su hogar, tenía unas enormes ojeras marcadas en su rostro y apenas si podía mantenerse en pie, pero aún así se esforzaba por no caer dormido a mitad de la calle, como cierto par de hermanos con narcolepsia que conocía (Ace y Luffy). Por supuesto que Johnny tras ver el estado en que se encontraba su aniki, se había ofrecido a acompañarlo hasta casa para que éste no tomara más desvíos de los necesarios, dejando a Luffy al cuidado del otro individuo.

Tal vez en cualquier otra situación Roronoa hubiera rechazado la oferta de que le indicaran el camino a su propio hogar por el enorme orgullo que cargaba siempre consigo, pero debido al cansancio no le quedaban ni siquiera ganas para negarse.

* * *

Tashigi había tomado asiento en el sillón de la sala del albino mientras éste iba a la cocina para preparar un poco de café para que la mujer pudiera calmar un poco sus ansias. Ella por su parte estaba bastante avergonzada por haberle mostrado a su superior una escena tan vergonzosa en donde demostraba su debilidad, pero hasta cierto punto resultaba ser una escena conocida, ya que Smoker era un amigo de la familia desde hace ya bastante tiempo.

Incluso había estado junto a ella apoyándola cuando sucedió la muerte de su hermana, en ése entonces se había sentido totalmente abatida pero aún con todas sus preocupaciones se había esforzado por parecer una persona fuerte, no lloraba frente a los demás e inclusive se esforzaba al máximo para subirle los ánimos a Zoro, quien desde ése acontecimiento se había convertido en un envase vacío que no demostraba alguna clase de emoción. Smoker fue el que se dio cuenta al instante del mal rato que estaba pasando la peli azul y fue gracias a él que pudo llorar desahogando así todas sus frustraciones.

-Ten. - Escuchó la varonil voz del hombre quien le había dejado una taza blanca enfrente a la vez que él se sentaba en un sillón individual recargando su pie derecho encima de su pierna izquierda a la vez que entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos tras su nuca, recargándose como si fuera una almohada.

Ella tras tomar la taza había comenzado a soplar suavemente el líquido para enfriarlo, antes de beberlo de manera calmada sin formular palabra alguna. Estaba avergonzada, muy avergonzada, ya que no era la primera vez que el hombre frente a ella la veía en un estado de depresión como ése, al pasar los años él se había convertido en su confidente, quien escuchaba todas sus preocupaciones y quejas en silencio, sin burlarse en ningún momento. Puede que él no le diera consejos, pero sólo con que estuviera ahí, prestándole atención era suficiente consuelo.

Smoker era un importante oficial de la marina a sus 34 años, a quien ella había respetado desde que era tan solo un principiante terminando apenas sus estudios, desde aquél entonces ella se había formulado la meta de convertirse en una responsable marine como su superior. Actualmente Tashigi se encontraba aún aprendiendo y esforzándose como la mujer fuerte e independiente que era, y casualmente uno de los instructores que le habían otorgado era el afamado "cazador blanco".

En ocasiones, antes de ir a sus clases, visitaba primero a Smoker quien le hacia un riguroso entrenamiento para capacitarla, pero aquél enorme favor era resultado tan solo del esfuerzo que había hecho Tashigi para convencerlo, ya que después de todo, ahora que era su instructor en la academia , tenían que mantener cierta distancia.

-¿Y bien? - Preguntó el hombre con voz calmada a la vez que encendía un puro para llevárselo a la boca y encenderlo. - ¿Qué sucedió ésta vez?, ¿Roronoa de nuevo?

Tashigi se encogió en su lugar nuevamente avergonzada por ser siempre tan obvia, y es que... No podía ocultarle absolutamente nada a Smoker ya que él la conocía incluso mejor que sus padres. Con él había alcanzado un nivel tan alto de confianza, que le contaba absolutamente todo, incluso las decepciones amorosas que tenía constantemente con Zoro. En las ocasiones en las que el peli verde había llegado a tener novia, siempre fue junto con el albino a llorar, siendo regañada en ocasiones por seguir fijándose en alguien que no le correspondía.

\- ¿Recuerda que le hablé de cierta mujer aparecida de la nada que seguía a Zoro últimamente? - Preguntó ella con voz apagada intentando sonrojarse lo menos posible a la vez que se esforzaba por no ponerse a llorar nuevamente.

-No me digas. - Respondió él a la vez que espiraba el humo del tabaco hacia un lado procurando no dirigirlo hacia dónde se encontraba la chica, para después soltar un pesado suspiro. - ¿Se ha conseguido una nueva novia?

El albino ya estaba más que acostumbrado a ésa situación, después de todo había ocurrido en más de una ocasión. Había pensado que ella por fin había superado esa especie de traumas debido a que ya hacía una buena temporada en que no llegaba a quejarse sobre el tema. De vez en cuando se quejaba de alguna que otra chica que posaba su mirada en el peli verde, pero ya no armaba un alboroto por cualquier cosa.

-No es eso... - Negó con la cabeza. - Zoro podría conseguirse una nueva novia y yo no estaría de ésta manera. - Confesó para darle un nuevo sorbo a su bebida y continuar. - Usted me dijo que no debería seguir aferrándome a alguien que después de tanto tiempo ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de mis sentimientos, y sé que tiene razón. - Suspiró - Sin embargo, a pesar de que lo he intentado por tanto tiempo aún no lo he logrado. Siempre me he esforzado por mantenerme a su lado, hasta ahora hacer eso era suficiente felicidad para mí, poder ayudarlo a mi manera y reírme junto a él... Había comenzado a creer que haciendo eso algún día se diera cuenta de mi, que a pesar de las novias que él llegara a tener, al final se terminaría dando cuenta de que yo siempre estuve ahí para él.

Smoker miraba hacia un punto muerto de la pared escuchando de manera silenciosa a la vez que cerraba los ojos y apretaba los puños fuertemente al notar como el tono de voz de la muchacha comenzaba a romperse.

-Pero me doy cuenta de que he sido siempre una simple cobarde... Nunca le dije nada por miedo a ser rechazada, no quería arruinar nuestra amistad, y todo este tiempo he estado aterrada. - Su voz cada vez comenzaba a subir más de tono. - Ayer en la noche... Lo vi a él y a Perona hablando con una familiaridad increíble... Yo... Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a Zoro tan feliz... Con las chicas que se ha relacionado hasta ahora, siempre lo note un tanto distante, como si él realmente no estuviera ahí, es por eso que sus relaciones han fracasado hasta ahora y sin embargo, pude ver claramente como con ésa chica es diferente. Su tono de voz, sus expresiones corporales, su risa... Me recordó al momento en que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Kuina. - Sin desearlo las lágrimas comenzaron a correr nuevamente por sus mejillas, a la vez que gritaba eso último. - Lo conozco perfectamente, y a diferencia de las otras chicas, puedo saber que Perona no le es indiferente.

El albino apagó el puro en el cenicero a la vez que se levantaba de su lugar caminando lentamente de un lado de la sala hacia el otro extremo parándose de espaldas a la mujer, a la vez que apretaba la mandíbula fuertemente, y es que... Nunca le había agradado Roronoa, ya que desde que tenía memoria, ése hombre hacía llorar continuamente a su subordinada, de quien estaba enamorado en secreto.

-A éste paso sé que comenzaran a salir... Pero ésta vez será una relación seria... Y sigo sintiéndome estúpida por querer por tanto tiempo a alguien que me considera como una hermana menor. - Bajó la mirada hacia el piso para después preguntarle. - Smoker-san, ¿Alguna vez ha estado enamorado de alguien que nunca se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos aún estando a su lado?

Ésa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, sin poder evitarlo el hombre regresó sobre sus pasos bastante fastidiado, para después tomar a la mujer de los brazos y aprisionándola entre sus brazos, para después, de manera brusca robarle su primer beso. No estaba pensando de manera coherente en ése momento, pero había estado bastantes años reprimiendo sus sentimientos por 3 obvias razones. La primera es porque él era un amigo de la familia de Tashigi a quien le des debía demasiado, en segunda, ella era una muchacha de 22 años, y él un hombre de 34, y la diferencia de edad era algo que siempre le había dejado un mal sabor de boca, la tercera y última razón es que ella había estado enamorada de su mejor amigo desde hace ya 12 años.

Él había estado por años intentando olvidarse de aquellos sentimientos que según él eran impropios, e inclusive había intentado mantenerse alejado de ella para olvidarla, pero Tashigi siempre iba en su busca, usándolo como pañuelo de lágrimas. Ella siempre bajaba la guardia cuando estaban juntos, y había tenido que soportar una y otra vez escucharla hablar sobre otro chico que ni siquiera la veía como mujer, sino como familia. Por eso y mucho más, sus emociones apresadas se habían liberado en un instante obligándolo a actuar de manera impulsiva.

Tashigi por su parte estaba en total estado de shock, no sabía que pensar, dentro de sí todo era un caos total. Él hombre que ahora la estaba besando era nada más ni nada menos que Smoker, la persona a quien más admiraba en el mundo, quien la había inspirado y apoyado desde que tenía memoria. Nunca había pensado en él más que de una manera profesional y un afecto sano hacia un superior... Y sin embargo, ahí estaba él, rompiendo totalmente con la imagen mental que sola se había formado.

* * *

Zoro por fin había regresado a casa con ayuda de Johnny, en la entrada se había encontrado con que Chopper estaba esperándolo preocupado, por lo cuál había levantado la mano saludándolo, logrando que el menor se lanzara a sus brazos llorando cual niño pequeño, cosa que lo hizo sentir culpable, ya que por tantas cosas que habían sucedido se le había olvidado por completo avisarle a sus hermanos en donde estaría.

Del otro lado de la calle a una casa de distancia, estaban saliendo Ace y Sabo, quienes tenían ropa doblada dentro de una bolsa de plástico, comida dentro de un tupper y la mochila de Luffy. Irían al Baratie para entregársela al menor para que pudiera ir a la escuela con normalidad.

Cuando el pecoso distinguió aquella cabellera verde, se le abalanzó encima amenazando con matarlo por haberle mentido de aquella manera, ya que obviamente, el rubio tras llamar a Sanji quien le aseguró que Luffy se encontraba en su casa durmiendo, le había avisado a Ace para que dejara de comerse las uñas, y éste había sentido un enorme coraje al resultar ser el conejillo de experimentos del cabeza de musgo.

Zoro por su parte, estaba tan agotado que ni siquiera se esforzaba por responder a los gritos escandalosos del pecoso, a quien comenzaron a lanzarle trastes y demás objetos en la cabeza por estar gritando a tales horas de la mañana.

-¡Voy a entregarle esto a Luffy y ya después me encargaré de golpearte! - Afirmó el pecoso para después marcharse con el orgullo herido.

-Y será mejor que realmente esté ahí. - Siguió Sabo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada en un instinto para después cambiar su expresión dibujando una enorme sonrisa. - Si no tanto a ti como a Sanji les irá mal. - Afirmó logrando que al peliverde le diera otro escalofrío y agradeciera internamente por acertar en raptar al monito de la casa de Hancock y enviarlo al Baratie, aún cuando si Perona se enteraba de que había estado en la habitación de una preciosidad que tenía puesto tan solo un camisón provocativo terminaría por destrozarlo.

-¡Anda ve! - Gritó. - Te aseguro que está ahí.

-Eso espero. - Terminó la conversación para después marcharse junto al pecoso quien ya comenzaba a gritarle que se apurara.

 **Continuara...**

 **Una disculpa: Ocurrió un error, a decir verdad luego suelo volver a leer los capítulos subidos para ver si no cometí errores, para redactar con mayor claridad o evitar la repetición continua de palabras, entre alguna cosilla que se me pueda llegar a ocurrir, en fin, estaba releyendo el capitulo 19 para corregir unas cuantas cosillas que por ahí me encontré, y por error al momento de reemplazar el capitulo por la versión corregida, lo subí en el 18, por lo cual tuve que volver a colocar en el capítulo 18 de la página de Word dónde tengo el fic completo, pero como resultado las respuestas a los comentarios que me dejaron en el capítulo 17 se perdieron, disculpen por eso, fue un error de dedo. :(**


	20. Decisión

**Hola de nuevo, me disculpo con ustedes ya que en ésta ocasión si me tardé en actualizar y lo admito, si quieren lanzarme tomatazos los aceptaré porque me los merezco. En todo caso cabe mencionar que tengo dos historias, y ahora que entré a la escuela se me dificulta actualizar ambas de manera frecuente, de hecho aún tengo que acabar el capítulo siguiente de Conquistando al futuro Rey de los Piratas, el cual al igual que éste tengo años sin actualizar, y razón por la que me siento muy mal, ya que no me gusta dejarlos esperando. T-T, pero... Tengo que preparar una exposición, entre otras cosas de la escuela, y eso sumándole que últimamente mi inspiración me ha estado traicionando, y no he podido escribir de la manera en la que hubiera esperado. Pero en fin... Me esforzaré por continuar con ambas historias al ritmo que me sea posible, y lo que importa es que no quiero dejarlas incompletas, quiero terminarlas como es debido, ya que si no sería una falta de respeto para ustedes que me siguen.**

 **Capítulo 19.**

 **Decisión** **.**

Luffy se revolvía cual gusano encima de unas colchonetas delgadas color azul, estaba tapado con dos cobijas las cuales no parecían otorgarle el calor que necesitaba. Entre quejas y uno que otro gruñido, comenzó a abrir los ojos de manera pesada, después, observó su alrededor levantándose de manera apresurada y asustada al no reconocer la habitación como propia, obteniendo como resultado una punzada de dolor en su cabeza que lo obligo a llevarse la mano a la misma a la vez que sacaba un nuevo quejido.

-Veo que despertaste mocoso.

Desconcertado miró hacia su izquierda en donde encontró al rubio con cejas de espiral recargado en el marco de la puerta en dónde había encendido un cigarro y se lo había llevado a la boca. Luffy aún más confundido intentó recordar que es lo que había pasado en la noche y cómo había terminado por dormir en la casa de Sanji, pero entre más pensaba, su dolor de cabeza se hacía más fuerte.

Podía recordar la fiesta que habían armado en el restaurante del padre de Sanji, recordaba a la perfección a Zoro atragantarse con sake hasta el cansancio compitiendo con Nami, también a Franky bailando encima de la mesa junto a Usopp provocando que los clientes prácticamente huyeran del lugar con sus hijos para que los pequeños no pudieran observar a un pervertido en tanga, también recordaba claramente cuando al rubio se le zafó un tornillo y comenzó a perseguir a cada belleza que se topaba por su camino. Él por su parte había comido y comido hasta que su estómago se llenó por completo, y después de reposar por unos instantes se unió a la fiesta, aplaudiendo, cantando y riendo había colocado unos palillos dentro de su nariz levantando los brazos hacia arriba colocando la seña de amor y paz con las manos.

En algún momento Nami se le había pegado y había comenzado a hablar incoherencias, le preguntaba si le gustaba alguien, o si realmente nunca había estado junto a una chica, además de que le reclamaba por ser tan asexual, ¡Él ni siquiera sabía que significaba ser asexual!, después, cuando la peli naranja se dio cuenta de que el monito no parecía dispuesto a contestar ninguno de sus reclamos, ella enojada tomó una enorme botella de alcohol y sin permiso la introdujo en la boca del menor obligándolo a ingerir aquél liquido.

Luffy había intentado separarse de la mujer, pataleando y quejándose la había alejado tomándola por los hombros y separando su rostro lo más que pudo; Sin embargo, Nami era insistente y por más que él le repitiera que no gustaba demasiado del alcohol, resultaba por terminar ignorado. Así se paso todo el resto de día cargando con una chica persistente que no lo dejaba ni ir al baño solo, y cuando él se distrajo no pudo evitar que ella nuevamente le introdujera la botella en la boca, quedando borracho de aquella manera.

No recordaba nada después de ése acontecimiento y en el estado de confusión en el que se encontraba ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado hacia su amigo rubio para que le aclarara la situación. Éste simplemente lo veía con el ceño fruncido, ya que después de todo se había tardado una verdadera eternidad en convencer a Sabo de que su hermanito estaba a salvo en su hogar, todavía no lograba ni siquiera comprender porqué había tenido que terminar por mentirle al mayor, pero todo fue para que su hermosa Perona no lo odiara.

-Anoche te quedaste dormido y terminaste por quedarte en mi casa. - Mintió diciendo lo que aquél desconocido le había dicho que dijera tras traer a Luffy.

El menor de los D. no hizo ningún comentario, realmente nunca había sido una de sus aficiones pensar en lo que hacía o en lo que no, así que sin cuestionar absolutamente nada, se levantó de un brinco a la vez que su estómago gruño de manera escandalosa, provocando que el cejas de espiral soltara un suspiro resignado, y se dirigiera a la cocina para prepararle un abundante desayuno al menor.

Mientras éste colocaba la sartén al fuego y sacaba del refrigerador los ingredientes necesarios para preparar un omelette, recordó de manera fugaz la ocasión en la cual conoció a Luffy. Parecía increíble que en ése momento tuviera una mala impresión del peli negro, solía insultarlo y tenía una impresión completamente errónea del muchacho. Ahora que lo conocía mejor se daba cuenta de que era un muy buen amigo, además de que... Aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, adoraba como éste apreciaba su comida.

El muchacho apodado "mugiwara" había perseguido todo el camino a Sanji y ahora se encontraba observándolo atentamente con un pequeño hilo de saliva resbalando por su labio inferior a la vez que su estómago gruñía nuevamente como si quisiera apresurar al mayor con eso.

No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando Luffy ya se encontraba atragantándose de manera desesperada como si hubiera estado días completos sin probar bocado. En ése mismo instante el sonido insistente del timbre sonando logró fastidiar al hijo de Zeff, quien tras comenzar a soltar una serie de quejas se dirigió a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con aquél par de hermanos sobre protectores, los cuales asomaban la cabeza por encima del cejas de espiral de manera desesperada buscando a el pequeño travieso.

-¡Luffy! - Gritó Ace con una enorme sonrisa tatuada en su rostro y estaba dispuesto a entrar al hogar sin permiso alguno de manera apresurada, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera dar un paso adelante, Sabo lo empujó fuertemente logrando tirarlo al piso.

-¡Luffy! - Gritó Sabo fuertemente cual loco desquiciado a la vez que entraba corriendo a la casa y abrazaba a un confundido monito que no entendía la razón de la angustia de sus hermanos. - ¿Estás bien?, ¿Roronoa te hizo algo?, ¿Te ha pedido que mientas?

-¿Bhe que estass hablamdo? (Traducción:¿De qué estás hablando?) - Preguntó aún con la boca llena.

Sabo observó fijamente a su hermanito mirándolo directamente a los ojos, dándose cuenta de que estaba como siempre, ya que para el menor era completamente imposible mentir, ya que aún cuando lo intentaba siempre se delataba solo. De manera que el modo yandere del chico por fin había desaparecido, siendo remplazado por una enorme sonrisa demostrando su usual manera amable y dulce de comportarse.

-¿Ya estás comiendo?, y yo que traje ingredientes para preparar tu desayuno. - Dijo decepcionado para después ver a Sanji con los cachetes inflados haciendo puchero.

El cejas de espiral por su parte había dado unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás al momento que una gotita de sudor resbalaba por su sien, y es que estaba demasiado impactado por el cambio de actitud del contrario en tan poco tiempo. La noche anterior estaba que quería asesinarlo, y ahora que comprobaba que Luffy estaba a salvo, su actitud se había transformado en una completamente infantil, que incluso lo miraba con aquella expresión de reclamó por haber alimentado a su hermanito en su lugar.

-¡Sabo! - Se escuchó un grito ronco y poderoso que provocó que el cocinero se asustara, y tras voltear tras de sí miró al pecoso levantándose del piso hecho una furia. - ¡Te voy a matar!

De un momento a otro ya estaba el peli negro rodeando con su brazo izquierdo el cuello de su rubio hermano mientras que con el dedo medio de la mano derecha frotaba la cabeza del chico provocándole dolor. Éste se quejaba e intentaba zafarse del mayor pero no hacía un esfuerzo realmente por detenerlo ya que después de todo sabía que se lo merecía, pero afortunadamente la venganza del chico no duró demasiado ya que tras desquitarse un poco, su atención se dirigió hacia el monito quien observaba la escena curioso sin dejar de comer en ningún momento.

Ace lo observaba de arriba para abajo intentando parecer un serio detective de aquellos que podrían encontrar hasta el más mínimo detalle en una escena del crimen, sintiéndose por un momento como Sherlock Holmes, y si no era como él... Entonces se sentía como el mayor fan de Holmes, el afamado detective adolescente Kudo Shinichi... O, ¡Que bien sonaba eso!

-¿Te sientes bien Ace?

Tras ésa pregunta el pecoso se dio cuenta de que estaba prácticamente encima del menor todo por estar tan concentrado en el papel en el que se había metido, por lo que avergonzado se alejó regresándole al menor su espacio personal. En todo caso lo que importaba es que el monito se encontraba a salvo de las garras de aquella extranjera a la cuál aún cuando le hubiera dicho que no tenía intención de llevarse a su hermano lejos de él, aún no le creía del todo.

El sonido de las manecillas del reloj hizo que todos los presentes (excepto Luffy quien nunca se enteraba de absolutamente nada) se dieran cuenta de que si seguían perdiendo el tiempo de aquella manera, ni Luffy, ni Sanji llegarían a la escuela a tiempo.

* * *

Tashigi tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par debido a la impresión, ni siquiera alcanzaba a entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Hasta ahora había admirado con locura a su superior Smoker, nunca, ni siquiera en sus sueños más alocados se había llegado a imaginar una escena similar, y claro... Era lógico puesto que la cabeza de la peli azul estaba repleta solamente de pensamientos sobre Zoro.

Tan concentrada estaba en tratar de convencerse a sí misma de que aquél beso era simplemente una especie de pesadilla que había tenido debido a la falta de sueño que no supo ni en qué momento el albino intentó profundizar el beso al darse cuenta de que la muchacha aún no lo separaba. Fue en ése momento que Tashigi dejó de ponerse excusas y por fin aceptó que no se trataba de ninguna clase de alucinación o jugada de su mente, sino que verdaderamente el afamado "cazador blanco" sentía algo por ella y hasta el momento había vivido en ignorancia.

Lo más extraño de todo eso era que la situación en lugar de desagradarle del todo, lo único que sentía era confusión y una buena cantidad de incomodidad. Ella nunca había pensado en Smoker de otra manera diferente al respeto pero ahora estaba obligada a tener que pensarlo, pero... Aún no estaba preparada para ello, y es que la imagen constante del peli verde cruzaba por su cabeza de manera insistente, lo cual fue razón suficiente para separar al albino tras empujarlo levemente.

Tanto ella como Smoker tenían la respiración agitada y las mejillas coloreadas, el hombre de manera muy leve, mientras que ella estaba cual tomate. Tashigi retrocedió unos cuantos pasos antes de llevarse los dedos a los labios sin comprender absolutamente nada, mirando a continuación a su superior en busca de alguna clase de explicación, pero éste por su parte había desviado la mirada angustiado por dejarse llevar por sus instintos.

Era lógico que Smoker se encontrara de aquella manera, ya que después de todo éste sabía mejor que nadie que la peli azul había estado enamorada desde la infancia de su mejor amigo Roronoa Zoro, pero es que era tan frustrante estar a su lado por tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo escuchando sus problemas, acompañándola en su sufrimiento, siendo su apoyo y prácticamente su pañuelo de lágrimas, solo para escucharla hablar de otra persona lastimándose así mismo cual masoquista. En algún momento se había resignado a sus propios sentimientos, había intentado de todas las maneras posibles olvidarse de lo que sentía por ella, se había castigado así mismo haciéndose la promesa de mantener a su lado simplemente como su superior, como una persona a quien respetar y un amigo de la familia, pero había sido demasiado ingenuo al convencerse así mismo de que podía estar al lado de ella y fingir indiferencia.

El ambiente era pesado, ninguno de los dos había formulado palabra alguna. Smoker en ningún momento había dicho que deseaba que ella considerara sus sentimientos y que lo viera como el hombre que era, sin embargo aún sin las palabras la propuesta ya estaba realizada, lo cual significaba que ella aún cuando no quisiera tenía que pensar en ésa posibilidad, cosa que... Aunque el albino jamás lo diría en voz alta, lo aterraba.

De un momento a otro ella ya se encontraba regresando con sus pasos hacia la salida, al momento que en un instante tomaba sus pertenencias para después salir de manera apresurada y comenzar a correr hacia el colegio en un desesperado intento de huir, aún cuando resultara patético intentar alejarse cuando Smoker era su instructor en la academia.

El hombre cuando se quedó en completa soledad no se había inmutado, se sentó nuevamente en el sillón individual para después colocarse un nuevo puro en la boca y sacar un encendedor de su bolsillo para después intentar prenderlo, pero tras uno intentos en que no lograba que saliera la llama por lo que desesperado aventó el dichoso encendedor hacia el otro extremo de la habitación y después recargó su frente en sus manos quedando en una pose pensativa, a la vez que cerraba sus ojos, quedando en una situación de estrés extremo.

* * *

Cuando Zoro llegó a su hogar lo primero que hizo fue ir a su habitación y recostarse quedando dormido al instante, gusto que le duró solamente por aproximadamente unos 15 o 20 minutos antes de que se despertara alterado porque un peso le cayó de llenó en el estómago sacándole el aire. Desconcertado miró hacia abajó encontrándose con aquella cabellera rosa con la cual ya estaba tan familiarizado.

Ni siquiera hizo esfuerzo alguno para alejarla ya de su burbuja personal, ya que por fin se había resignado a que no importa lo mucho que se esforzara por mantener a Perona alejada, ella siempre encontraría la manera de volver a entrar a su habitación, eso le había quedado mucho más claro tras ver como ella hackeaba las cámaras de seguridad del hogar de Boa Hancock.

-Buenos días Kumashi. - Saludó ella alegremente sin obtener respuesta, por lo que curiosa levantó la mirada encontrando con que el peli verde había cerrado los ojos en un intento de volverse a dormir. - Vine a recogerte para ir juntos a la escuela por dos razones. - Continuo animada. - La primera es obvia... Siempre lo hago, y la segunda es porque ésta vez no está mugiwara y no podrías llegar tú solo a tiempo... Además de que estaremos solos. - Susurro lo último.

-Mmmm... - Se quejaba el marimo. - Vete tú... Yo no iré a la escuela.

La mujer al escuchar aquello comenzó a quejarse decepcionada a lo cual él se colocó la almohada encima de la cara en un intento de dejar de escucharla pero gracias a eso Perona comenzó a saltar en la cama en un intento desesperado de despertarlo provocando que se levantara rápidamente y gritara con ganas.

-¡¿Puedes dejarme dormir?!

-Waaaaaa... Kumashi me gritó. - Comenzó a llorar de manera exagerada.

-¡Ya sé que sólo es chantaje! - Dijo recostándose nuevamente.

-Vaya... Me descubrió. - Dijo un tanto decepcionada al momento que lo observaba en silencio para después agregar. - Está bien... Entonces me quedaré contigo. - Dijo al momento que se recostaba a su lado.

-¡Vamos a la escuela! - Se apresuró a decir saliendo de la cama y entrando al baño dejando a una fastidiada pelirosa en su lugar.

Ella por su parte aprovechó la oportunidad para bajar las escaleras y dirigirse a la cocina para preparar nuevamente otro de sus extraños y venenosos desayunos que obligaría a ingerir al mayor, continuando de ésa manera con su racha de mala suerte en esos últimos días en los cuales el pobre Roronoa no podía relajarse ni tan sólo un segundo, antes de que algo perturbara su paz.

Ya era tarde por lo cual aún cuando fueran a la escuela llegarían a la segunda hora, pero eso ya carecía de importancia. Zoro quien continuaba preparándose con movimientos pesados y cansados intentaba pensar con mayor tranquilidad la serie de acontecimientos que habían sucedido en tan poco tiempo, ahora que sabía que Perona era aquella adorable niña que había conocido en su infancia, algo dentro de sí de alguna manera comenzaba a cobrar sentido. Después de todo él nunca había sido tan permisivo con nadie, y desde el momento en que había visto a la mujer muñeca, algo dentro de sí había hecho "click", pero en su momento no supo que era.

Tal vez la razón por la que en esos momentos fuera tan complaciente con Perona, era porque aún lo cargaba la culpa de no haberla reconocido desde un principio, pero como ya se había convencido todo era culpa de ésa capucha verde que llevaba puesta siempre encima y gracias a su cambio de actitud impresionante, como por ejemplo... Antes no lo acosaba de aquella manera, o si lo hacía por lo menos él no se daba cuenta.

Por otra parte Zoro recordó todo lo que había tenido que sufrir debido al repentino cambio de actitud de su amigo quien se fugo a la casa de Hancock, pero por suerte eso ya se había resuelto y no sería asesinado por los hermanos D. Pero por el momento estaba más preocupado en pensar en su siguiente movimiento, ya había pasado una temporada en la que estaba extorsionando a Portgas por información, y sabía que si no le daba algo "jugoso", éste terminaría por hartarse y era capaz de contratar a un verdadero detective privado, lo cual no era sorpresa teniendo en cuenta que estaba completamente loco de remate. De manera que la próxima vez que su amigo se fugara con aquella preciosidad se encargaría de fotografiar alguna situación comprometedora.

Cuando por fin bajo por las escaleras lo primero que Zoro recibió como castigo fue un bocado de alguna clase de alimento (Si a eso se le podía llamar comida), de una especie de mezcla extraña y pegajosa que dejaba un sabor amargo en la lengua y que para colmo era picante. Estaba a punto de escupir aquella porquería pero la mano de Perona encima de su boca se lo impidió, ella estaba obligándolo a tragar aquello.

Chopper y Robin ya se habían ido de la casa para realizar sus respectivas actividades de día a día, pero si hubieran estado presentes probablemente hubieran presenciado otra escena vergonzosa que los haría creer con mayor fervor que precisamente Zoro y Perona eran novios, pero bueno... Aquello no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

De camino a la escuela Roronoa recordó nuevamente la plática que había tenido con sus amigos, y el cejas de espiral, y agradeció mentalmente porque Perona lo hubiera obligado a asistir a la escuela, ya que habían quedado con la bruja que ésa tarde después de clase se dirigirían inmediatamente a la empresa de su padre para llegar a un trato y comenzar con todo el papeleo y demás cosas molestas necesarias para comenzar a trabajar a una escala mayor.

Al llegar a su objetivo y entrar al salón de clases, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ellos debido a que precisamente habían llegado juntos y eso ponía a volar la imaginación con facilidad. Sanji desde su asiento se había emocionado por unos instantes tras reconocer una larga cabellera rosada, ya que había estado emocionado desde la noche anterior por encontrársela ya que al fin y al cabo había cumplido con su misión de engañar a los hermanos sobre protectores, y él ingenuamente esperaba alguna clase de recompensa por su hazaña, sin embargo la alegría poco le había durado al ver que ésta llegó junto al marimo.

La desgracia perseguía a Sanji, no importa cuanto se esforzara por complacer a sus bellas damas, nada salía como esperaba, estaba tremendamente decepcionado ya que él aún después de poner en peligro su vida por Perona, ella se la había pasado la noche haciendo quien sabe qué cosas al lado de ése maldito peli verde. Era lógico que el cejas de espiral se imaginara la peor de las situaciones, ya que después de todo era conocido por ser un pervertido sexual... Pero lo que ni él mismo se esperaba, era que tras pensar en una serie de cosas eróticas respecto a la peli rosada, su nariz comenzara a sangrar.

En todo caso tras entrar recibieron una buena reprimenda por parte del profesor asignado quien no toleraba las impuntualidades, por lo cual los dejó parados en el pasillo esperando el momento indicado el momento apropiado para mandarlos por un reporte, aunque a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle realmente, en todo caso en lugar de molestia lo que les causó fue risa.

La hora del almuerzo no tardó en llegar, la usual escena de conflictos entre el marimo y el cejas de espiral ya había dado comienzo mientras Luffy se reía y Usopp trataba de detenerlos. Casi al instante había aparecido aquél cabeza de galló de cabellos verdes que le traía su almuerzo a Luffy, por lo que éste tras agradecerle comenzó a comer los tres almuerzos por parte de su hermano, de Sanji y de ése extraño sujeto.

Cuando Sanji vio a Luffy comer con tal fervor recordó nuevamente la actitud infantil de Sabo al enterarse de que el menor adoraba su cocina. Incluso lo había retado a una competencia de comida con el monito como juez para que quedara claro cual era el sazón que prefería. Realmente no le preocupaba demasiado una competencia de ése tipo ya que después de todo él era un cocinero experimentado y tenía plena confianza en su cocina, pero lo que sí le preocupaba es que si a Luffy realmente le llegaba a gustar más su comida que la de su hermano, Sabo probablemente comenzaría a hacerle la vida imposible.

Después de eso Nami por fin apareció uniéndose a la plática y manteniendo cierta distancia con Luffy debido a que estaba sumamente avergonzada por haberse dejado llevar e ingerir más alcohol del que podía tolerar. Recordaba a la perfección como se le había estado insinuado al menor quien probablemente no había comprendido absolutamente nada.

De ésa manera el día transcurrió con mayor tranquilidad, sin nada importante que recalcar más que lo acostumbrado. Cuando el timbre sonó anunciado la hora de salida la peli naranja se había apresurado a marcar al teléfono de su padre para anunciarle que ahora mismo le traía a la banda para que pudieran charlar más a gusto.

Lo que nadie se esperó es que en cuanto salieran una bola de personas en traje y camarógrafos los rodearan, si bien era cierto que todo el día los habían estado felicitando por ganar el segundo lugar en el festival musical, no se esperaban que realmente llamaran la atención de aquella manera en tan poco tiempo. No comprendían ni siquiera cómo es que se habían enterado de la escuela a la cual asistían. La única que sabía sobre eso era Nami quien aprovechando la ola de atención de Mugiwara Boys para hacer pública información sobre los integrantes, justo después de que el festival terminara.

Ahora se encontraban representantes de varias empresas musicales ofreciéndoles tarjetas con el objetivo de ofrecerles un contrato y ellos no sabían como manejar tanta atención. Perona se aferraba al peli verde en un intento de que la multitud no la separara de él, mientras que Roronoa lo único que esperaba es que no estuviera por ahí Mihawk.

Nami de manera hábil se abrió paso entre la bola de gente dando a relucir su impecable habilidad como manager, evitando a los medios de comunicación, quienes no dejaban de fotografiar a los ganadores del festival preguntando por los integrantes faltantes; Y aunque la fama que estaban recibiendo momentáneamente parecía impresionante para unos nuevos talentos jóvenes, realmente se trataba de una atención natural e insignificante comparada con la que recibirían más adelante al volverse famosos.

Tras pedir un taxi, se apresuraron a subir para dirigirse al hogar de Franky en donde lo recogerían y a continuación se dirigirían a Grand Line, la famosa empresa que producía año a año talentos nuevos, la cual su mayoría eran exitosos pero de los cuales sólo una muy pequeña porción de personas resultaban realmente pegar y convertirse en grandes artistas.

Perona había insistido en acompañarlos, y no podían convencerla de que se marchara, aunque con algo de suerte tal vez no le dirían nada por quedarse a escuchar, aunque Nami sabía que era 85% probable que la corrieran. El marimo había deseado que su pequeño hermano trompetista pudiera ser miembro de la banda pero sabía que éste estaba ocupado al ser un niño genio que ansiaba ser médico, por lo cual si llegaba a salir en algún momento en el escenario con permiso de sus superiores por supuesto, sería como un especial o un miembro no oficial.

El taxi se detuvo enfrente de un enorme edificio blanco de aproximadamente 25 pisos, dando la bienvenida estaba una enorme puerta doble de cristales que llevaba a un recibidor atendido por varias secretarias vestidas en un uniforme que consistía en una camisa blanca de mangas largas abotonada, encima llevaban un pequeño chaleco negro que hacía juego con la falda a tres dedos por encima de las rodillas y zapatos de tacón, todas estaban peinadas elegantemente.

En los alrededores había un amplio jardín con una pequeña fuente de agua, y todo lo que pasaban por sus ojos los impresionaba, sabían que Grand Line, era una empresa reconocida, pero nunca se imaginaron que fuera tan impresionante.

-Nami, ¿Tú eres rica? - Preguntó Lufy desconcertado mientras la miraba con sus ojos abiertos cual grandes eran.

-¿Qué?, ¿No lo sabían?, era de suponerse desde que les mencioné que mi papá era dueño de ésta empresa.

-Espera, espera, espera... ¡Nunca mencionaste que la empresa de la cual era dueño tu papá era Grand Line! - Exclamó Usopp con la mandíbula desencajada debido a la impresión.

-Esto es Supeeeer. - Continuó Franky mientras levantaba ambas manos por encima de su cabeza.

-¿De verdad una empresa de ésta magnitud nos está ofreciendo una oportunidad?, eso es impresionante. - Analizó Sanji a la vez que se sobaba su barbilla pensativo.

-No se podía esperar menos de Kumashi y sus amigos.

-¡Deja de llamarme así!, ¡Ni se te ocurra decirme así enfrente de las personas que estamos a punto de encontrar. - Se apresuró a regañar para a continuación agregar. - ¿Y entonces por qué vas a una escuela pública como la nuestra?, si tú eres una bruja tacaña.

-Se los explicaré. - Dijo ella tranquilamente tras golpear a Zoro. - Yo se lo pedí personalmente a mi papá, ya que no quería tener una vida junto a esos egocéntricos niños ricos que tanto me fastidian. A decir verdad siempre he deseado tener una vida común y corriente. - Caminaba de un lado a otro ignorando completamente a Perona quien la fulminaba con la mirada por golpear al chico. - No siempre tuve éstas facilidades... Mi mamá era enfermiza, y no teníamos mucho dinero, apenas si nos alcanzaba para comer... En ocasiones ni siquiera para eso, ya que preferíamos gastarlo en el medicamento de mamá. - Hizo una pausa recordando aquellos días. - Mi hermana Nojiko y yo inclusive en ocasiones teníamos que robar... Fue una época dura para nosotras, puesto que nuestro padre verdadero falleció.

-¿He?, ¿Estás diciendo que a la persona que estamos a punto de ver no es tu verdadero padre?

-No. - Negó con la cabeza. - Él falleció cuando yo tenía 2 años de edad, a decir verdad ni siquiera recuerdo nada de él, pero debido a eso Bellemere mi madre entró en depresión y tuvo que esforzarse para criarnos solas, hasta que crecimos y desarrollamos cierto grado de consciencia para poder apoyarla. Así vivimos hasta mis 9 años cumplidos cuando le robé a un hombre que parecía adinerado pero éste me descubrió, en ése instante yo estaba aterrada. - Sonrió levemente al recordarlo. - Sin embargo, ésa persona no quiso consultarlo con la policía y en su lugar me regañó como si fuera mi padre y platicó conmigo para que le dijera la razón por la que robaba, tras enterarse de que mi mamá estaba enferma él quiso ir a verla en persona para darnos un pequeño apoyo económico y cuando se vieron por vez primera surgió el amor, ése hombre se llama Genzo, y gracias a él mamá pudo recuperarse.

-Woaaaaa, ¡Se parece a la historia de la telenovela de las 11:00 que ve Ace! - Exclamó Luffy.

-¿Portgas ve telenovelas? - Preguntó Zoro arqueando una ceja.

-Ah... Se supone que era secreto. - Respondió causando que el peliverde comenzara a carcajearse al obtener información nueva que usar en contra del pecoso.

-En todo caso. - Continuó la pelinaranja tras toser dos veces para que le volvieran a poner atención. - Al crecer en un ambiente de escases de recursos no quise comenzar a llenarme de lujos innecesarios con personas plásticas. - Sonrió. - Y me alegra de no haberlo hecho, puesto que me divierto mucho más con ustedes, y prefiero representarlos a ustedes que a un montón de mocosos mimados y ricachones.

-¡Nami! - Gritaron Luffy, Usopp, Sanji y Franky derramando lágrimas a moco tendido a la vez que se abalanzaban sobre ella para abrazarla.

-Aún así sigues siendo una bruja. - Dijo Zoro rompiendo el ambiente para después terminar nuevamente golpeado en el piso.

Perona molesta seguía reclamándole a la mujer por lastimar a su auto proclamado novio pero Nami no le hacía caso alguno, ella parecía mucho más entretenida en caminar hacia el edificio para encontrarse con Gen-san, y comenzar con las negociaciones.

* * *

Tashigi había estado el día entero en las nubes, desde ésa mañana había estado comportándose de una manera bastante extraña, se sonrojaba a ratos, se ponía a gritar, o luego entraba en depresión momentánea. Sus amigos no sabían ni como animarla, y ella no había querido decirles la razón de su estado de ánimo.

A ella aún la seguía perturbando la escena que había visto por parte de su amigo y la peli rosada, pero ahora se le había sumado un nuevo problema, estaba confundida y sin saber que hacer. Sabía que tenía que comenzar a pensar en cómo podría volver a ver a Smoker a la cara, y en qué clase de respuesta le daría, ya que aunque no se lo había dicho directamente, él tenía impregnado en la cara que quería una respuesta a sus sentimientos, cosa que sólo le traía mayor frustración.

A ratos se separaba de todas las personas para poder pensar en tranquilidad, pero simplemente su mente estaba hecha un completo caos. Desde que tenía memoria Roronoa Zoro había sido el causante de sus alegrías, de su tristeza, de sus preocupaciones, de sus celos, de sus enojos... Simplemente, él lo había sido todo hasta ahora, y más aún tras la muerte de Kuina la cuál le había dejado un tremendo vacío en su interior y que sólo podía calmar a sabiendas de que él compartía aquél sentimiento de dolor por su fallecida amiga.

En ése mismo momento su mente se ilumino, de un momento a otro todas sus dudas se habían dispersado y se había dado cuenta de algo muy importante. Siempre había estado huyendo de la verdad, asustada había evitado el tema del amor por aquél pánico a ser rechazada, cosa que ya no importaba porque de todas maneras terminaría perdiéndolo si lo que sospechaba era cierto y él estaba realmente interesado en Perona. De cualquier manera sus sentimientos seguirían siendo un completo lío si ella no aprendía a superarlo, no podría continuar adelante si no aclaraba las cosas con el peliverde... No más celos, ni indirectas, tenía que dejarlo todo claro para poder continuar con su vida, y dejar de estancarse.

-Le diré a Zoro lo que siento. - Susurro decidida mientras sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y un tenue color rosado adornaba sus mejillas.

 **Continuara...**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **StArLoRdMac2: Te tengo que ser sincera al rebelarte que yo tampoco tenía previsto meter a Smoker aún, pero tras pensarlo un poco pensé, ¿Por qué no?, es una buena oportunidad para introducirlo a la historia y darle continuación a lo que sigue. Sobre las escenas de acción, amor, y comedia, ammm... Realmente las escenas de comedia me salen de manera natural, creo que es común que se me ocurran babosadas, y simplemente agrego lo que se me viene a la mente jajajaja, las escenas de amor... Mmm, me considero una persona un tanto rosa con eso debido a la cantidad de shojos que he visto, así que puede que algunas de las escenas que haga sean demasiado chlichés... Por lo menos espero que no sea así porque me esfuerzo por agregarle mi toque a las cosas, y hago lo que me parece tierno. Desde el principio se da a relucir que Tashigi siente algo por Zoro, debido a los enormes celos que le causa verlo junto a Perona y pues... Desde el principio de la historia ya tenía la intención de dejarla en la friend zone (soy cruel) jajaja, pero no es porque tenga algo en contra de Tashigi, en sí me agrada mucho, pero, pues... Prefiero el ZoRona. Que bueno que te alegre que la historia aún tiene material para seguir, solamente que eso sí... No puedo asegurarte que tan seguido actualizaré porque últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo pero en fin... Hago mi esfuerzo por continuarla.**

 **Bowen: Jojojojo, precisamente ésa era la intención, que ningúno de ustedes se esperara la aparición de Smoker siquiera, ¡Logré mi objetivo!, me hubiera gustado ver sus caras cuando empezaron a leer ésa parte, hubiera tenido unos cuernos y cola de demonio. Gracias por comentar acerca sobre el anuncio que dejé, en ése caso escribiré los capítulos sin preocuparme por cuantos van a terminar al final. A decir verdad aún no puedo decir acertadamente cuantos caps serán en total pero bueno... Agregaré todo lo que se me vaya ocurriendo para que cuando la terminé esté satisfecha.**

 **Miku-Chan: Jajajajaja para ser sincera deberías de haber visto mi cara cuando me dejaste un capítulo para el capítulo anterior, yo estaba como de, ¿He?, pero... Pero... Si acabo de publicar el nuevo. Pero te entiendo, a mí también me ha pasado que estoy esperando la actualización de un fic y luego veo que ya está el siguiente capítulo justo después de que lo descubrí, es una sensación increíble. Me alagas cuando dices que estás enamorada de la historia, en verdad me alegra mucho porque yo también estoy muy encariñada con Mugiwara Boys (Obvio... es mi historia, si no la amara sería muy extraño), con lo de Zoro pues... Puedes darte cuenta de que me gusta agarrármela contra él y hacerle bullying, pero eso es porque me agrada, y me dan risa las situaciones que puedo crear con ése personaje como mi segundo protagonista. Sobre la escena de Tashigi debo confesar que yo también sentí un sentimiento de tristeza mientras lo iba redactando, porque creo que he sido demasiado pasada con ella... Pero bueno, tengo que hacerlo, y es mi castigo por amar los triángulos amorosos. Espero no me lances tomatazos por tardarme con el cap, pero bueno... Hice mi esfuerzo y aquí está la actualización.**

 **HuntressSB: Jajajaja me ha pasado, me ha pasado, también me he quedado desvelada y luego hasta me levanto temprano para continuar leyendo, es perfectamente normal, por otra parte es una sensación diferente cuando te dicen que se desvelaron por leer tu historia, es una sensación reconfortante. Yo también esperó que el bebé que carga Makino en la portada del manga sea de Shanks, (De hecho creo que muchos esperan eso), tienes razón con lo de ser fan de Oda, y lo de la historia larga, a decir verdad ni siquiera lo había pensado de ésa manera, jajajaja, pero en fin, ahora tengo más ánimos de continuarla y alargarla como lo crea necesario. Por cierto sobre la pareja de UsoppxKaya si te soy sincera ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza, obviamente si tenía pensado dejarlos juntos porque es como... Una de las parejas oficiales de One Piece por así decirlo y se me hace muy lindo verlos juntos, pero sólo lo iba a mencionar de manera muy despreocupada por así decirlo, porque a decir verdad siento que mi historia tiene demasiadas parejas, ejemplo el cuadrado amoroso de PeronaxZoroxTashigixSmoker, la pareja de Luffy x Hancock, Sabo x Koala, BonneyxAcexRobin, ahorita con el UsoppxKaya, entre una que otra que voy a agregar más adelante pero que no mencionaré para dejarlos con ganas, así que no tenía pensado hacer un capitulo sobre todas las parejas pero ahora que lo pienso mejor... No es tan mala idea, puede que si se me ocurre algo bueno lo haga.**

 **Tomoyo: Pobrecito Smoker, :(, le sigues llamando Pedro y él solo quiere tener una relación común y corriente con Tashigi, u.u, le haces bullying, pero yo sé que haré que ames el Tashiger, (nombre que yo misma le puse) jajajaja, En fin, espero haberte dejado picada con éste capítulo justo como lo tenía planeado ya que después de todo, es el encanto de un escritor.**


	21. Grand Line

**Capítulo 20.**

 **Grand Line.**

Atravesando las enormes puertas de cristal de la gran compañía musical, los mugiwara miraban a su alrededor con las bocas desencajadas en impresión, y ojos abiertos cual grandes eran. Monkey D. Luffy, el líder de la banda, o "capitán", como acostumbraban llamarlo, se encontraba igual de hi per activo que siempre, corría de un lado para otro soltando gritos de impresión, mientras colocaba su mano derecha encima de su frente y forzaba su vista hacia cualquier punto que pareciera llamarle la atención. Recorría el edificio, de ida y vuelta, con una velocidad impresionante, y sus amigos nunca podían entender de dónde sacaba tanta energía.

Sanji por su parte tenía un enorme sonrojo en las mejillas al ver a las preciosidades en traje de oficina, y si bien había querido lanzarse hacia ellas para intentar otro de sus probables intentos de conquista, se había abstenido, al estar consciente de que sería una falta de respeto hacerlo teniendo a las preciosidades de Nami y Perona a su lado, aunque realmente ninguna de las dos le prestaba atención al pobre rubio.

Zoro había soltado un silbido conforme al descubrir que la fama de Grand Line estaba muy bien justificada, se notaba a leguas que estaban a poco de entrar en una compañía fenomenal, y que no era poco el haber logrado que la empresa quisiera contratarlos, lo cual lo llenaba de satisfacción, ya que desde el principio tenía la intención de lograr ser grande junto a su mejor amigo. Ahora que lo pensaba, era sorprendente que estuvieran en el principio de lo que sería su gran aventura, la mayor parte de su vida se la había dedicado a practicar y perfeccionar su técnica con la guitarra, Luffy se la había pasado años diciéndole que deseaba ser un gran músico como Akagami, le había repetido eso una y otra vez, que en algún punto lo había contagiado de su emoción, por lo cual en ése instante no podía evitar que su corazón empezara a palpitar fuertemente debido a la excitación del momento.

Franky se había quitado sus gafas de sol, estaba impresionado con la inmensidad de la empresa, un enorme sonrojo se había formado en su rostro al darse cuenta de que había hecho bien al depositar su confianza en el talento de aquellas personas, se sentía fascinado al poder comenzar todo desde el principio, después de haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo con una banda de inútiles conformistas. El encontrarse con Luffy y los demás había significado con él una nueva oportunidad la cual estaba dispuesto a disfrutar al 100%.

Por otra parte, contrario a los demás, las piernas del pobre de Usopp temblaban cual gelatina, si bien era cierto que al igual que sus amigos estaba bastante emocionado de poder comenzar a tocar profesionalmente, esa idea de igual manera le traía pánico. Convertirse en músico significaba subir los peldaños para hacerte conocido, ser conocido implicaba acceder a sesiones fotográficas, salir en videoclips, televisión, redes sociales, entrevistas, entre otras cosas que lo llenaban de pánico. Era muy extraño que queriendo ser popular a la vez ésa idea lo angustiara, y es que aún tenía que trabajar mucho en su confianza, pero aún así... Estaba ahí, a punto de dar el primer golpe para romper sus miedos... O tal vez el segundo golpe, contando el festival musical.

-Luffy, ¡Ya cálmate! - Ordenó Nami totalmente avergonzada de que las empleadas los miraran cual bichos raros, y más cuando ellas sabían que era la hija del director.

La peli naranja tras soltar un golpe seco en la cabeza del monito, había tosido tres veces para recuperar la compostura, y había saludado con total naturalidad y profesionalidad a sus conocidos, para después caminar enfrente dirigiendo a sus amigos al elevador. Había presionado el botón para llamar al aparato, a la vez que escuchaba la molesta voz de los chicos tras de sí, los cuales estaban a punto de formular un nuevo escándalo, pero a los cuales calló con una mirada de desaprobación.

Perona ofendida, le había mostrado la lengua a la navegante, en una acción bastante infantil que intentaba demostrar su desagrado, pero que en lugar de ofender a Nami, simplemente le había ocasionado una nueva molestia al recordar que la acosadora de Zoro seguía ahí. No es que tuviera nada contra Perona, sino que en ése instante se dirigían a las oficinas a hablar sobre asuntos legales, y acuerdos con respecto a Mugiwara Boys, lo cual implicaba que no debía de estar ningún anexado, y si ella no lograba deshacerse de la intrusa en ése momento, terminaría haciéndolo alguna otra persona, pero con menos delicadeza.

-Zoro. - Habló la peli naranja antes de que bajara el elevador. - ¿Podrías decirle a tú novia que se retire?, no van a dejarla acceder a la junta.

-¡No es mi novia! - Gritó totalmente sonrojado.

La peli rosada por un momento había querido quejarse, pero al escuchar que la muchacha se refería a ella como la novia del peli verde, no había podido evitar soltar un grito interno a la vez que comenzaba a fantasear en su mundo de ensueño. Ni siquiera había escuchado los reclamos de Roronoa, ya le había quedado muy claro que él la apreciaba a su manera, y eso por el momento era suficiente para ella.

-Sí, sí, sí, como sea. - Decía Nami moviendo la mano despreocupadamente. - Dile que se retire, bésala, o dile tus palabras de amor para contentarla.

-¡Cállate bruja! - Reclamaba aún más rojo, para después comenzar a gruñir fastidiado. - Si sigues fastidiando le diré a ya sabes quien lo que sientes.

-No... No... ¡No te atreverías! - Contestó la muchacha en un estado de pánico.

-¿Me estás retando? - Sonrió con satisfacción al haber logrado invertir los papeles.

Antes de que el campeón de kendo pudiera continuar con sus amenazas, la manager llamó a una de las empleadas para pedirle que llevaran a Perona a la salida, y de alguna manera extraña ésta no hizo ningún esfuerzo para resistirse, ya que aún continuaba alucinando en su mundo, eso se podía notar claramente ya que no paraba de pronunciar la palabra "kumashi", una y otra vez.

El elevador por fin había bajado, por lo cual ingresaron a el, para después pulsar el botón que dirigía al piso número 19, al cerrarse las puertas frente a ellos, lo primero que se escuchó fue un nuevo gritó fascinado por parte de Luffy, al darse cuenta que las paredes eran transparentes, y podían ver el inmenso jardín trasero que tenía la compañía. Nami miraba sonriente al pequeño mocoso, definitivamente estaba muy feliz de haber escogido vivir una vida como cualquier escolar común y corriente, sin ir a escuelas especializadas, ya que gracias a eso había conocido a Luffy, cosa que la hacía inmensamente feliz.

-¿De verdad no quieres tomarle foto?

La voz tosca y grosera de Roronoa la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que prácticamente había estado babeando por el menor, para que aquél cabeza hueca se hubiera dado cuenta. Rápidamente se apresuró a comenzar una nueva pelea con el peli verde quien no dejaba de reír, mientras que Usopp y Franky miraban la escena curiosos, sin comprender muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo.

Un tenue sonido de lo que parecía ser un timbre sonó cuando llegaron al piso que les correspondía, por lo que Nami se apresuró a salir siendo seguida por los chicos, quienes habían comenzado a hablar entre ellos. Sanji por su parte no dejaba de decir que era una pena que Perona no pudiera acompañarlos, y exageraba tristeza a lo cual de cierta manera hacia enojar a cierto peli verde, por lo cual había comenzado una nueva pelea con el cejas de espiral con tal de que éste dejara el tema a un lado.

Se detuvieron delante de una sencilla puerta de madera, la cual abrió Nami para después acceder a la habitación, la cual estaba pintada totalmente de blanco, en el centro había una elegante mesa de cristal con un jarrón encima dentro del cual había unas cuantas flores, al lado de cada uno de los lados de la mesa, había dos sillones negros bastante elegantes, estaban colocados uno frente al otro. Había unas cuantas ventanas grandes con cortinas color crema, retratos con fotografías de jóvenes talentos, en sus años mozos que habían debutado en la empresa y ahora eran muy populares, también había posters colgados con anuncios de conciertos, publicidad, además de que había un estante lleno de trofeos.

-Siéntense - Pidió Nami al darse cuenta de que sus amigos estaban a punto de ponerse a explorar en la habitación.

La banda obedeció, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones, mientras girando la cabeza seguían inspeccionando su alrededor bastante complacidos. Después de aproximadamente unos 15 minutos apareció por la puerta un hombre de estatura media, de piel clara con cabello negro y un característico bigote, que estaba vestido de traje, tenía rostro de pocos amigos, pero aún así no se veía para nada amenazante; Ése hombre estaba acompañado de otras dos personas, las cuales hicieron una breve reverencia para presentarse antes de tomar asiento en el sillón contrario.

El hombre bigotudo no tomó asiento, se presento ante la banda, y después se paró frente a la ventana para ver el paisaje de la ciudad. Realmente no era necesario que él estuviera presente, ya que bien pudo simplemente haber mandado a sus empleados para que se encargaran de todo el asunto legal, pero al ser los amigos de su hija, había sentido una enorme curiosidad, y sin poder evitarlo había bajado de su oficina para juzgarlos por sí mismo, una de las personas que habían entrado tras de él y que ahora se encontraba sentada en el sillón era su otra hija adoptiva Nojiko, quien al igual que Nami se había metido a trabajar en la empresa familiar.

La reunión comenzó con una pequeña presentación de una hermosa muchacha morocha la cuál poseía un cabello de un curioso color púrpura claro, igual de exótico que el de su hermana. Después de ésa pequeña introducción se le pidió a los integrantes de Mugiwara Boys que se presentaran uno a uno, para después especificar las habilidades de cada uno, además de las que ya habían dado a conocer en el festival musical.

Había resultado gratificante enterarse de que el vocalista de los mugiwara sabía tocar también la guitarra, o que el guitarrista y bajista bien podrían intercambiar sus instrumentos sin ningún inconveniente, además de que el narizón además de saber tocar el teclado tenía conocimientos de realización de efectos y composición, al igual que el llamativo peli azul, quien al ser el especialista en el ritmo, era bastante bueno para componer canciones. Sin duda era un grupo bastante interesante, con el cual querían comenzar a trabajar lo antes posible.

Dando una inspección apresurada de su manera de vestirse podían darse cuenta de que no hacía falta que se modificarían muchas coas, ya que tenían un estilo ya marcado, aunque por supuesto, tendrían que arreglar un la calidad de los materiales de su vestimenta, ya que al convertirse en una figura pública, tenían que verse presentables frente a los medios.

A continuación se les había preguntado sus habilidades fuera del aspecto musical, y la rutina que llevaban a diario, eso con el propósito de comenzar con una rigurosa conversación respecto a los tiempos, ya que la gran mayoría de ellos eran estudiantes. Gran sorpresa se llevaron los empleados y el dueño de la empresa al enterarse de que aquél peli verde con pinta de delincuente se trataba ni nada más ni nada menos de un joven talento en kendo que había ganado en repetidas ocasiones en sus partidas, eso definitivamente sería un factor importante para intensificar su fama.

Después de un rato de estar discutiendo de temas que podrían parecer un tanto irrelevantes, por fin comenzaron a charlar sobre cosas legales, la manera en la que operaba la empresa, la manera en la que se invertían los gastos, tanto en material, como en publicidad, y demás cosas que necesitarían, por supuesto también se dejo en claro la manera en la que ellos obtenían ganancias con respecto a la popularidad que fueran obteniendo, también mencionaron la pesada rutina que tendrían a diario, como una manera de comprobar su determinación a comprometerse con su carrera musical, lo siguiente que explicaron fue las reglas generales de derechos de autor, entre otras cosas que comenzaban a desesperar a Luffy quien lo único que quería era firmar el maldito contrato que se les ofrecería, para comenzar de una buena vez a trabajar.

* * *

Tashigi había estado todo el día corriendo de un lado para otro, e intentando mantener su cuerpo en movimiento en un intento de borrar las angustias que la estaban invadiendo por dentro. Por una parte estaba demasiado avergonzada al recordar lo que había sucedido en la casa de su superior, al cual no podía ver directamente al rostro, pero tenía que hacerlo quisiera o no ya que era el instructor de la mayoría de sus clases. Por otra parte, ahora que por fin se había propuesto a declarar sus sentimientos, se sentía completamente nerviosa y avergonzada, por lo cual intentaba formularse en su cabeza las distintas maneras en las que podría confesarse, pero cada una de sus ideas era más vergonzosa que la anterior.

Por una parte se imaginaba así misma lanzándole indirectas a Zoro para que captara que ella lo quería de una manera distinta a una simple amistad, pero sabía que de ésa manera el estúpido cabeza de alga no entendería el mensaje, razón por la que comenzaba a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, intentando idear el siguiente plan, el cual consistía en lo siguiente:

Se acercaría al campeón de kendo, comenzaría a juguetear con su cabello mientras movía su cuerpo de un lado a otro en un acto de nerviosismo total; Zoro la vería como si ella estuviera desesperada por querer ir al baño, cosa que la avergonzaría aún más y se pondría las manos en la cabeza al momento que soltaba un agudo grito de agonía y su rostro se coloreaba cual tomate. Se la pasaría aproximadamente una media hora, tartamudeando, y sin poder formular palabra, y después de tanta espera, entre quejidos y más lloriqueos le diría al hombre que desde siempre ha estado enamorada de él, solo para darse cuenta de que Roronoa se marchó hace ya mucho tiempo.

-¡Pero que diablos estoy pensando! - Gritó la mujer a todo pulmón a la vez que se tiraba al piso de rodillas, con un aura de depresión rodeándola y unas lágrimas de cocodrilo resbalando por sus mejillas.

Ella estaba haciendo su drama en la mitad de un pasillo cualquiera, pero para su mala o buena suerte el único que había estado paseando por el lugar en el momento, era nada más ni nada menos que Smoker, quien no había podido evitar mirarla con una ceja arqueada por el desconcierto, ya que no era normal verla sacar sus emociones tan a la ligera, en un lugar público. Él aún estaba afectado por el rechazo indirecto que había recibido aquella mañana, pero no quería sacar de nuevo el tema, y menos viendo como ella se volvía a sonrojar salvajemente al verlo, cosa que para nada era buena, y la cual fue razón suficiente para que siguiera su camino pasando de largo en un intento de ignorarla para darle su espacio personal.

-S...S...Smoker-san. - Llamó ella logrando sorprender al albino ya que no se esperó que ella estuviera dispuesta a llamarlo, por lo menos en una muy buena temporada. - Lo... ¡Lo siento! - Dijo en un grito tembloroso e inesperado.

Al albino se le heló la sangre al escuchar las a la muchacha, ya que la única razón que se le ocurría para que ella se estuviera disculpando, era porque estaba a punto de ser rechazado de rotunda manera, y definitivamente eso no es lo que quería, él tenía la esperanza de que por lo menos Tashigi se tomara un buen tiempo para pensar y reacomodar sus sentimientos, pero tal parecía que estaba decidida a aclararle que nunca habría nada entre ambos... O tal vez... O tal vez, ella le había contado a alguien lo que había sucedido, y ahora lo acusarían de aprovecharse de la confianza de una de sus estudiantes, si ése era el caso, muy probablemente lo despedirían, ¡Eso era mucho peor!, quedaría tachado como un pervertido de por vida.

-Perdón por no darme cuenta de lo que sentía. - Continuó la peli azul tranquilizando al instante al pobre Smoker. - Agradezco mucho lo que siente... Y... Yo... Quería decirle que le daré una respuesta adecuada en cuanto arregle mis asuntos pendientes.

-¿Asuntos pendientes? - Preguntó en voz alta sin darse cuenta debido a la confusión.

-No...No... ¡No puedo decírselo ahora! - Aclaró más avergonzada. - Es secreto.

Smoker la observo entre confundido y divertido por unos instantes, observando cuan linda se veía ella de ésa manera, avergonzada, con la respiración agitada, y un inusual brillo en los ojos que hace mucho tiempo no veía, no estaba seguro de la conclusión a la que había llegado la muchacha, pero ahora que sus sentimientos se habían visto al descubierto, lo único que le faltaba hacer era tener paciencia y esperar a que ella estuviera preparada para lo que sea que quisiera hacer, por lo cual tras soltar el milésimo suspiro del día se acerco a la peli azul para acariciar de manera cariñosa su cabeza, y después retirarse sin hacer más preguntas.

Tashigi aunque avergonzada, había podido soltar por fin un suspiro de alivio al entender aquél gesto en el cual Smoker le decía de una manera indirecta que se tomara todo el tiempo que quisiera, ése hombre la conocía a veces mejor que ella misma y eso ya era decir mucho, y si bien Roronoa era su mejor amigo desde la infancia y también la conocía a la perfección, lo único que ése estúpido peli verde no podía ver era a través de su corazón, lo cual era algo que lograba frustrarla en demasía.

La chica comenzó a inhalar y exhalar el aire lentamente para relajarse, definitivamente estaba emocionada, aún no podía creer que de verdad estuviera dispuesta a declararse, y sin embargo ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba asustada, entusiasmada, aterrada, y nerviosa, pero ahora que estaba decidido se aseguraría de ir a la casa de Zoro saliendo de clases, primero le preguntaría que es lo que estuvo haciendo la noche fuera junto a Perona, y luego... Luego iría se aseguraría de darle un golpe directo de sinceridad, sin darle oportunidad siquiera para defenderse, y tenía que hacerlo antes de que todo el valor que tenía en ése momento se fuera.

De ésa manera espero impaciente a que el tiempo corriera, estaba estresada y no dejaba de moverse, pero después de tanta espera por fin había sonado la campana que daba por finalizada la jornada, por lo que tras tomar sus cosas salió corriendo del salón sin siquiera hacer caso a sus amigas quienes habían querido invitarla a comer. Atravesando la ciudad, corría veloz cual rayo, ignorando el intenso palpitar de su alocado corazón, su cabello se mecía de un lado para otro, la gente la miraba de extraña manera pero a ella nada le importaba, porque de alguna manera había sufrido una liberación; Sin embargo, lo que nunca se esperó fue que al llegar a la casa del peliverde y tocar el timbre, la persona que le abriera la puerta le dijera lo siguiente:

-Mi hermano no está, fue a una reunión con una empresa que quiere contratar a Mugiwara Boys. - Dijo Robin helando la sangre de la pobre mujer.

* * *

En otro lugar lejano se encontraba un peli negro sentado en un elegante sillón de cuero, él parecía estar nervioso, se mordía las uñas y miraba a los lados cada cinco segundos como si estuviera buscando a alguien. Ésa mañana había querido faltar al trabajo, había hecho todo lo posible para huir de sus obligaciones después de que pasara a ver a su hermanito, sin embargo Sabo no le había permitido faltar, lo había regañado por irresponsable, y se había asegurado de dejarlo en la entrada del dichoso host club, para asegurarse de que no se fuera de pinta, como si él fuera un adolescente rebelde que se saltaba las clases.

Ahora que lo recordaba, cuando era más joven si se había ido de pinta una que otra ocasión y al igual que en ésa ocasión, Sabo siempre se aseguraba de regresarlo al instituto como la mamá gallina que era. Ésos recuerdos lo llenaban de nostalgia, pero ¡Ése no era el momento para pensar en eso!, hasta el momento había estado tranquilo puesto que el sábado se le había otorgado el día libre para poder presenciar la participación de su hermanito, mientras que los domingos eran sus días de descanso, pero ahora no había podido librarse de lo inevitable y se encontraba ahí, nervioso y alterado, deseando escapar.

-Ace-sama - Decía una chica rubia pegando sensualmente su cuerpo al pecoso quien se había dado cuenta con ése acto que seguía en el trabajo y había estado en la luna por un muy buen rato. - ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Se sientes mal?

-No. - Manteniendo su papel de chico galante había cerrado ambos ojos y soltado una sonrisa digna de un comercial de colgate. - Lo que pasa es que usted es tan preciosa, que incluso a un humilde hombre como yo, logra poner nervioso.

-¿Pero qué cosas dice?, me avergüenza. - Ronroneaba la muchacha totalmente sonrojada, completamente convencida por el papel que el pecoso estaba obligado a interpretar en su trabajo.

De pronto el sonido de unas pequeñas campanillas hizo que la vista del muchacho se dirigiera nuevamente hacia la entrada, y al hacerlo su rostro se tornó pálido cual esqueleto. Ahí, en la entrada se encontraba la persona de la que estaba huyendo precisamente.

Con pasos firmes, alargados y rápidos, Jewerly Bonney se acercaba a Ace con el ceño fruncido, su cabellera rosada casi parecía electrizada, demostrando la enorme rabia que seguramente debía de estar sintiendo, por lo ocurrido al finalizar el festival musical, cuando ella lo vio al lado de una muchacha oji azul, y no conforme con eso, cuando estuvo dispuesta a acercarse al pecoso, éste se echó a correr despavorido, y ella se había pasado horas persiguiéndolo hasta que lo perdió de vista.

-¡Portgas D. Ace! - Demandó la mujer colocándose frente a él, mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus caderas, y lo miraba hacia abajo con desaprobación total. - Creo que me debes muchas explicaciones.

-"¡Qué explicaciones ni que nada, no hables como si fuéramos pareja!" - Pensaba Ace entre asustado y enojado. - ¿Se puede saber de qué habla, mi hermosa dama? - Dijo tomando la mano de la mujer para intentar besársela, pero ella la aparto.

-¡No juegues conmigo! - Gritó, para después fulminar con la mirada a la chica que se encontraba al lado del pecoso. - ¡Fuera! - Le ordenó.

-¿Qué te sucede? - Respondió la rubia ofendida. - Yo pagué por estar con Ace-sama, y tú no tienes derecho a...

-¡Fuera! - Volvió a gritar aún más furiosa, con una expresión que podría helar la sangre de cualquiera.

La dueña había salido para ver qué es lo que estaba sucediendo en su local, y al ver a Bonney todo se aclaró. Ésa era la mejor y la peor clienta de Portgas, desde el primer momento en que había puesto un pie dentro del establecimiento, se había adueñado del pecoso, pidiéndolo como hosto principal, y en ningún momento había intercambiado de persona; Ella venía casi a diario, pedía muchas bebidas, y de vez en cuando algo para comer, se la pasaba horas hablando con el pecoso, y le dejaba enormes propinas al marcharse, por lo que se podría decir que Jewerly Bonney era la cliente principal de Portgas, sin embargo, ése tipo de clientes solían ser también los más molestos, ya que al pagar grandes cantidades de dinero, a menudo solían pensar que tenían prioridades por sobre los demás, y creían que el hosto tenía que estar completamente pendiente de ellas.

Bonney por su parte, acostumbraba armar alborotos dentro del local, era una persona celosa y posesiva que quería ahuyentar a la demás clientela del pecoso, se había encaprichado con él, y lo peor es que, aunque ella quisiera ayudarle, no podía hacer nada ya que en ése tipo de trabajos el cliente siempre tenía la razón, y si llegabas a ser grosero con alguno, eso implicaba que perdieras popularidad como anfitrión, por tanto perderías clientes, y dinero, siendo éste el lado obscuro de trabajar en un host club, ya que los anfitriones a menudo tenían que lidiar con las mujeres encaprichadas que solían acosarlos fuera del trabajo, y llegaban a hacerse a la idea de que realmente estaban dentro de una relación amorosa.

-¿Me podrías decir quien era ésa chica del sábado?

-¿Ella? - Preguntó intentando mantener indiferencia. - Es la hermana del amigo de mi hermano menor, ¿Hay algo malo con eso?

-Absolutamente todo, vi como ésa arpía se pegaba a tu cuerpo.

En ése momento el pecoso comenzó a arder en furia, tuvo ganas de levantarse y alzar la voz para ordenarle que no volviera a llamar de ésa manera a su querida Robin, sin embargo sabía que tenía que tener auto control, ya que no podía armar una escena ahí, y mucho menos por la dueña, a quien le debía muchas cosas por otorgarle trabajo, y a quien no quería decepcionar.

-Te agradecería mucho si no insultaras a ésa mujer, ya que es amiga mía.

La mujer tenía los brazos cruzados, y miraba fijamente al hombre a la vez que zapateaba molesta, como si realmente Ace le debiera algo a ella, y es que esa era la razón por la que detestaba a Bonney, sabía que era el cliente que más lo frecuentaba, quien más propina le dejaba, y quien adquiría más productos de consumo, pero eso no justificaba para nada su actitud fastidiosa y posesiva para con él. Ella había ahuyentado ya a varias chicas que solían solicitarlo, lo cual había llevado a que sus ganancias bajaran en los últimos meses, a pesar de ser uno de los chicos más solicitados y cotizados del lugar.

-¿Seguro que no me estás engañando Portgas?, ya suficiente tengo con ésas mujeres que vienen a verte cuando no estoy.

-"Tú eres una de ellas" - Volvió a pensar aún más molesto. - Sin ánimos de ofender, y con todo el respeto que se merece, debo recordarle que trabajo en un Host club, y éste es mi trabajo.

-¡Al diablo con eso!, yo soy quien más dinero te aporta, así que tú me perteneces, no necesitas de ésas mujerzuelas.

Ace se levantó de su lugar mirando por vez primera a la peli rosa con ojos empapados en ira pura, y es que... Si bien, resultaba un tanto vergonzoso trabajar en un local en donde debía practicar la galantería, era cierto que su clientela era importante, muchas chicas llegaban a ése lugar, tan sólo por un poco de compañía, para relatar sus problemas, y para que alguien las escuchara y las aconsejara. En muchas ocasiones se había topado con chicas que verdaderamente tenían problemas familiares serios, y que iban a ése lugar, como una manera de desahogar sus frustraciones, inclusive habían llorado, y buscado consuelo, aquellas personas que no tenían la suficiente confianza en sí mismas, aquellas que no tenían amigos, eran quienes lo visitaban, y él a muchas de ellas las apreciaba.

Justo en ése momento las chicas que solían habituar al pecoso se encontraban en la entrada esperando que aquella discusión terminara, incluyendo la rubia que Bonney había corrido con anterioridad. Ellas lo miraban con un aire de tristeza y desamparo que logró encogerle el corazón por lo que decidido, y revelándose por vez primera desde el momento que había trabajado ahí, replicó.

-Disculpe si ahora soy grosero, pero no permito que insulte a mis chicas. - Dijo con voz firme. - Ellas no son ninguna clase de "mujerzuelas", como usted las llama de manera despectiva, al contrario son chicas amables y cariñosas que merecen respeto, y sí realmente no está de acuerdo con las reglas, entonces aunque usted sea mi mejor clienta, le voy a tener que pedir que se retiré, y si no lo hace voy a terminar por vetarla para siempre.

-¡¿Qué?! - Preguntó aún más furiosa pero tras ver que él hablaba enserio, regresó sobre sus pasos y salió hecha una furia.

En ése momento, las demás muchachas corrieron hacia Ace totalmente complacidas y agradecidas por que éste las defendiera, algunas incluso lloraban, y era seguro que ahora su popularidad en lugar de bajar aumentaría aún más.

-Lo siento. - Se disculpó Ace con la dueña.

-No te preocupes. - Contestó con una enorme sonrisa. - Si tú no la hubieras corrido, lo hubiera hecho yo misma, ¡Quién se cree ésa mujer para meterse con uno de mis muchachos! - Dijo mientras le giñaba el ojo al pecoso logrando tranquilizarlo.

* * *

Continuando con las largas explicaciones de lo que estipulaba la empresa, Luffy estaba más que arto, de por sí no podía estarse quieto por más de cinco segundos, y ahora resultaba que teía que estar ahí sentado por horas, hablando de cosas legales que él ni siquiera entendía del todo.

-¿Dónde firmamos! - Explotó el monito desesperado logrando que Nami se golpeara la frente en un gesto de desesperación.

-Muchachito. - Hablo Genzo, el padre de Nami, quien no había tomado bien ésa falta de profesionalismo. - Le hago saber, que ésta empresa es nada más ni nada menos que Grand Line, famosa por producir verdaderos artistas, y ser una de las más estrictas que puede existir, es necesario informar te todo esto para evitar problemas a futuro, tiene que saber en qué se está metiendo y qué es lo que va a firmar. - Dijo en tono serio a la vez que golpeaba la mesa. - Si quiere convertirse en profesional, ¡Compórtese como uno!

-¡Cállese! - Dijo Luffy alzando la voz y dejando a todos los presentes con ojos abiertos cual platos al darse cuenta de que había acabado de silenciar al dueño de una de las mayores empresas musicales. - Llevo 11 años cantando, ensayando y practicando precisamente para éste día, le he dedicado más de la mitad de mi vida a la música, y sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo. Lo único que quiero es firmar y comenzar a trabajar cuanto antes, porque ya he esperado suficiente.

La habitación se llenó de completo silencio por unos instantes, todos menos Zoro quien ya estaba habituado a la personalidad imprudente del menor, habían observado a Luffy como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo. Uno de los asistentes, se había mostrado bastante ofendido porque un simple mocoso se atreviera a hablarle de manera tan altanera a alguien tan importante, por lo que estuvo a punto de reprenderlo, e incluso cancelar el trato por su insolencia, sin embargo el mismo Genzo lo detuvo.

-Ésa es la respuesta de un profesional. - Sonrió. - Muy bien, en ése caso pasaremos a lo principal. - De inmediato le ordeno a sus empleados que les otorgaran las copias del contrato a cada uno de los integrantes. - En el caso de Roronoa, Sanji y Cutty Flam, pueden firmar el contrato de manera inmediata al ser mayores de edad, sin embargo ustedes dos. - Señalando a Luffy y Usopp. - Tienen que llevarlo a casa y hacer que sus tutores los firmen.

-¿Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? - Replicaron ambos chicos bastante decepcionados.

-De todas maneras, no les recomiendo que lo firmen en éste instante, pueden llevárselo a casa y leerlo con detenimiento, y en cuanto lo entreguen a las oficinas, podremos comenzar a trabajar.

-Pero yo quiero... - Antes de que Luffy pudiera continuar hablando su estómago gruño de manera escandalosa. - Ah... Tengo hambre.

-Oh... - Ante eso Genzo se dio cuenta de que realmente habían estado mucho tiempo hablando, y que debían ser alrededor de las cinco de la tarde. - Disculpen, por tenerlos tanto tiempo esperando, hay un restaurante familiar a dos calles de aquí.

-¡Yupiiiii! - Celebro dando pequeños saltos.

De ésa manera cada uno de los integrantes de Mugiwara Boys fue saliendo de la habitación para dirigirse al elevador, los empleados también se habían ido junto a Nojiko quien sólo le había giñado el ojo a su hermana, en un gesto que indicaba que le habían agradado sus amigos. La única que se había quedado atrás era Nami quien veía a su papá aún con la mirada clavada en la ventana, por lo que divertida se acercó a él y se asomó para verlo diréctamente al rostro.

-Gen-san. - Sonrió. - ¿Qué opinas de ellos?

-Mmmm... Son bastante peculiares. - Admitió. - Tengo curiosidad por ver las olas que nos traerá el tenerlos dentro de la empresa.

-Jeje, ¡Soy genial! - Se dijo así misma para después apresurarse a salir por la puerta cuando escuchó a sus amigos llamarla, pero antes de reunirse con ellos regresó por sus pasos y le gritó a su papá. - Por cierto, ¡No te queda nada usar traje! - Dijo riendo cual niña traviesa antes de echarse a correr, dejando a Gen-san con un enorme sonrojo de vergüenza.

-Haz conseguido buenos amigos... ¿No es así Nami? - Susurro al aire con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Ya en el restaurante habían ordenado lo primero que vieron en la carta, debido a que Luffy no era el único que estaba hambriento. Había sido un día pesado y largo, pero por fin podían respirar con tranquilidad, y bromear como siempre lo hacían. Nami por su lado, se dedicaba simplemente a observarlos, mientras hacían sus desastres cotidianos, y después de unos minutos tosió tres veces para después agregar.

-Ya es prácticamente oficial que están dentro de Grand Line. - Dijo orgullosa. - Y por supuesto como yo soy su hermosa manager, no tengo problemas en darles un adelanto de lo primero que haremos como un equipo. - Al escuchar eso, todos los chicos clavaron su mirada en ella prestando una inusual atención. - Bien... Hablemos de su nuevo single.

 **Continuara...**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **HuntressSB: Jajajaja, no te preocupes, que no tengo intensión de abandonar la historia, mucho menos ahora que aún tengo varías ideas para continuarla, y ya sé como la voy a finalizar. Lo de Smoker y Tashigi mmmm... Aún no estoy segura si lo voy a mencionar en el siguiente episodio o aún lo prolongaré más, porque a decir verdad creo que lo que se viene es un nuevo encuentro de Luffy con Hancock, digo... Ya se lo merecen, me he tomado un descanso de ésa pareja y es hora de su gran aparición, jajajaja. Lo que dices de que Zoro ya soporta a Perona... Mmmm seeeeee, es porque él la quiere, aunque aún no lo admite, y me alegro que no sean empalagosos, de hecho eso es lo que intento, no me gusta que las parejas sean excesivamente cariñosas, me gusta que sea tierno pero sin llegar a hostigar, se me hace mucho más linda una relación así. ¡Es genial tener un Bartolomeo!, hablando de Bartolomeo... Hace mucho que no lo saco, jajajaja, es que en sí es un personaje extra por así decirlo.**

 **Miku-Chan: Jajajaja disculpa por hacerte actualizar la página, sé lo que se siente, y sé que no me quieren meter prisa pero a veces yo solita lo hago porque también quiero actualizar y saber que es lo que ustedes opinan. (Luego por misma razón me equivoco en una que otra falta de ortografía, pero que quede claro que hago mi mayor esfuerzo para no cometerlas, y si me doy cuenta de un error lo corrijo de inmediato), no te preocupes por el salseo de Luffy y Hancock, muy pronto (probablemente en el siguiente capítulo) agregue más sobre la pareja principal, ya que ya tengo bastante tiempo que no los menciono por meterme a fondo en los asuntos de la banda, pero es que también ya hacía falta que empezaran a trabajar de manera profesional, (Siento que ésta historia va taaaan lento, 20 caps y apenas los contrato la empresa jajajaja)**

 **StArLoRdMac: ¡Muchas gracias por entender!, en serio es lindo tener lectores que sean pacientes como tú, me hacen sentir más tranquila, porque a decir verdad muchas veces yo misma me quiero dar de cachetadas por tenerlos con la intriga, pero ya sabes lo que es que la inspiración simplemente no te llegue. Lo del cambio repentino de Sabo, se me ocurrió porque bueno... Él es una persona muy linda, cariñosa, amable y comprensiva, pero creo que al ser alguien que quiere y cuida a Luffy como si fuera madre, puede llegar a tener ése cambio de humor repentinos, no porque sea bipolar, sino por la misma preocupación que siente hacia su hermanito/hijo, así como cualquier madre cuando amenazan a su chamaco. A Margaret le gusta Luffy, pero no estoy segura de agregarla mucho en la historia, y si lo hago sería muy poco en una que otra escena cómica, y sí... Creo que en mi fanfic tengo algo contra Zoro, porque al pobre siempre le suceden las peores cosas, pero es que, siento que ése personaje es uno de los que más puedes explotar la comedia, ya que cuando los molestas da por resultado una buena comedia, la cual ya es parte del ambiente del fanfic, y tengo intensión de continuar así hasta el final. Y ya veré hasta cuando se me ocurre agregar lo que tengo planeado para Tashigi, aún no tengo una fecha clara para lo que tengo planeado.**

 **Tomoyo: Bueno, primero que nada, gracias por ayudarme como siempre, gracias a eso pude terminar el capítulo hoy mismo cuando tenía intensión para dejarlo para mañana. En fin, quiero saber que opinas de éste capítulo, sé de buena fuente que ahora odiarás a Bonney, realmente por eso en un principio no tenía intensión de que fuera Bonney la que interpretara ése papel, ya que desde el inicio tenía la idea de que fuera un personaje molesto, que le causara molestias al pobre pecoso, pero al final, no quise agregar un personaje inexistente, y se me hizo mucho más fácil escogerla a ella. Siento que éste capítulo estuvo un poco flojo ya que al igual que Luffy... Siento que es un tanto desesperante hablar simplemente de temas legales, con respecto a la banda, y todo eso, pero bueno... Es necesario, y tenía que escribir éste capítulo tarde o temprano, lo bueno es que los preparativos ya terminaron, y ahora sí van a comenzar a hacerse famosos, lo cual da el inicio a mi arco de más escenas amorosas, Yeeeeeeei.**


	22. Mentira Verdadera

**Bueno... Ahora sí me tardé más de lo esperado, la verdad es que yo les quería dar su regalo de Navidad, y subirlos ése mismo día, pero simplemente la inspiración no iluminaba mi cabecita, así que terminé aplazándolo. Pero definitivamente quería subir el capítulo antes de que terminara el año, y por lo menos ése segundo objetivo si lo logre, ¡Me siento estupenda!, ya que como saben no solo es éste capitulo, tenía que escribir tanto Mugiwara Boys como Conquistando al futuro rey de los piratas, y ahí me veían alternando de fic en fic hasta terminar los dos... Los termine hoy, el mismo día y podré subirlos juntos, ¡Lo cual me llena de alegría!**

 **Y así como deje una anécdota en Conquistando al futuro rey de los piratas, con ustedes también quiero comentarles el enojo que tengo desde hace unas semanas atrás. No es con el objetivo de perjudicar a nadie, ni me quiero estar quejando, pero simplemente quería desahogarme de alguna manera, y pues... Que mejor manera que hacerlo que con ustedes.**

 **Bueno... No sé si conozcan el juego Corazón de melón, en él al principio creas un personaje (Es chica), a ése personaje le llaman Sucrette, y como todo juego te piden que le pongas un nombre (O nick), al iniciar sesión, de ahí viene una pequeña curiosidad. A ése personaje al principio yo le quería llamar Alyss, pero ése seudónimo ya estaba ocupado así que yo le puse byAlyss, de ahí viene mi nick en Fanfiction, de mi personaje en aquél juego.**

 **En fin, después de un tiempo, hace unos añitos atrás, yo hice una historia de Corazón de melón y la subí en la página respectiva del juego, la protagonista de aquél fic, era mi Sucrette, por lo que le dejé el nombre de byAlyss. Ése fic ya lo terminé hace mucho tiempo, pero el nick de byAlyss decidí conservarlo para todos lados con el objetivo de que se reconozca que soy yo quien escribe "x" historia. En fin... Hace unas semanas me acordé de mi fanfic en corazón de melón, y decidí teclearlo en google para ver si de casualidad alguien me había dejado otro comentario, y leerlo, pero con lo que me encontré es que otra persona se había robado el primer capítulo de mi historia y lo había publicado en otra página con otro seudónimo, no solo eso sino que ésa persona no se tomó siquiera la molestia de cambiarle el nombre a la protagonista por lo que se llama byAlyss... Igual que mi nick en todas partes. Eso por supuesto que me fastidio, pero lo que verdaderamente me enojo es que esa persona puso una imagen de portada para el fanfic donde aparece mi Sucrette al lado de los chicos del juego con los que la empareje... Ésa portada no la edite yo, sino que la hizo una de mis lectoras, y me la mandó, fue un regalo, ¡Un regalo que me dieron y se lo robó!**

 **En fin... Sólo quería compartirles mi frustración, pero ahora los dejaré leer. Espero que el capítulo haya valido la espera.**

 **Capítulo 21.**

 **Mentira verdadera.**

Había pasado una semana desde que habían comenzado a trabajar en la gran empresa de Grand Line, con Nami como su querida manager, quien los tenía atareados de trabajo. Habían comenzado a trabajar en su single tal y como la peli naranja les había dicho aquella ocasión en el restaurante familiar, y como era de esperarse la canción en la que trabajarían sería "Wanted" que fue la que presentaron en el festival musical.

Ése día, después de quedarse a platicar con Nami, cada uno se había dirigido a su respectiva casa, en el caso de Usopp y Luffy, tenían que pedir que un mayor leyera el contrato y lo firmara, mientras que los demás, sólo tenían que releerlo nuevamente, puesto que la peli naranja ya se había encargado de explicarles lo que estipulaba el contrato, pero de todas maneras debían de asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, y no firmar a lo estúpido como lo haría cierto monito de no ser porque aún era menor de edad.

Luffy al llegar a casa comenzó a rebuscar en el interior, encontrándose primero con Dadán quien estaba en la cocina terminando los últimos toques para la cena. Ella al ver al menor de los D, saludo con cierto tono de voz tajante, en su intento de aparentar ser una persona dura y fría de personalidad, aún cuando por dentro tenía corazón de pollo.

-Ya estás aquí mocoso, ¿Qué te dijeron en la entrevista?

-¡Dadán! - Gritó el menor con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al momento que echaba a correr a los brazos de la mujer dejando relucir la inmensa felicidad que sentía. - Me dieron el contrato, ¡Nami dijo que sacaríamos nuestro primer single!, comenzaremos a trabajar en cuanto... - Luffy seguía platicando de manera entusiasmada mientras la mujer lo escuchaba atentamente con una cálida sonrisa que intentaba ocultar pero no podía, ya que Luffy siempre ha sido el niño más adorable que ha tenido el placer de conocer, y simplemente su alegría era contagiosa. - ¿Dónde están Ace y Sabo? - Preguntó el menor viendo nuevamente en los alrededores.

-Ace todavía no llega, y Sabo está en la sala.

En cuanto el chiquillo escuchó eso último echó una carrera directo a la sala en donde encontró a su rubio hermano sentado, leyendo un libro que traía entre manos, él tenía puesto unos sencillos lentes transparentes de lectura, sostenía el libro con su mano izquierda, mientras que en la derecha tenía una taza de porcelana que contenía chocolate caliente.

-¡Sabo! - Gritó provocando que el mayor diera un pequeño salto debido a la impresión. - Firma, firma, firma, firma.

Sin ningún tacto se abalanzo en el rubio extendiéndole los papeles en el rostro, mientras Sabo luchaba por no tirar sobre el sillón el chocolate caliente, e intentaba separarse del menor para poder enfocar la mirada en lo que sea que su hermanito le estuviera mostrando. Después de unos segundos Luffy por fin se separó y se sentó al lado del oji azul, ya le había entregado el contrato y Sabo estaba leyéndolo de manera atenta para asegurarse de que no quisieran engañar a su tesoro, mientras el monito continuaba mirándolo con ojos empapados en impaciencia e ilusión.

-Sabooo... ¡Fírmalo ya! - Suplicaba.

El mayor no se veía afectado por la impaciencia del menor, después de todo ya estaba más que acostumbrado a la personalidad un tanto hostigosa que el chiquillo podía llegar a tener. Ya había terminado de leer el contrato, pero había empezado a releerlo por segunda, e inclusive una tercera vez, todo por el bien de Luffy.

-Bien. - Dijo el rubio, después de unos minutos mientras dejaba la taza en una mesita enfrente de él. - Estoy de acuerdo con firmar, pero antes de eso espera a que llegue Ace para que pueda dar su aprobación.

-¿Eh ̴? - Reclamaba desesperado.

-Vamos, vamos, no puedo simplemente firmar yo sin consultárselo a él, si llegara a hacerlo terminaría por asesinarme por excluirlo. - El rostro de puchero de Luffy hizo que el rubio continuara hablando. - Además, aunque Ace es un celoso, imprudente, e inmaduro, sigue siendo el hermano mayor, de manera que si alguien tiene que ser quien de su autorización en ausencia de Dragon, debe ser él.

De ésa manera ambos hermanos se quedaron esperando al pecoso para que pudiera firmar el dichoso contrato de una vez por todas. Realmente como se había mencionado anteriormente, quien tendría que firmar realmente el contrato era Dragon, pero como bien se sabe, él estaba continuamente viajando, por lo que era difícil adivinar cuando es que volvería, por lo cual su tutor en ése momento era el pecoso, cosa que era bastante inusual, ya que teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de los dos mayores, quien era más responsable era Sabo, y podrían haberle dejado a él la tutoría, pero como era de esperarse eso al pecoso lo ofendió de sobre manera, ya que él se consideraba lo suficientemente responsable como para hacerse cargo de ése tipo de cosas, lo cual fue razón suficiente para que lo complacieran por una vez en la vida.

Aproximadamente a las 7:15, se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, lo cual hizo que ambos hermanos corrieran a recibir al mayor y consultarle sobre el asunto que tenían pendiente, sin embargo se llevaron una enorme sorpresa al encontrarse con nada más ni nada menos que Monkey D. Garp, su abuelo quien odiaba la idea de que Luffy se convirtiera en artista, y quien destruiría el contrato si llegaba a enterarse de su existencia.

Después de eso tuvieron que entretener al abuelo, quien les contaba sus anécdotas heroicas en la marina, y seguía reclamándoles a sus nietos por no seguir sus pasos. Ace llego unos 10 minutos después, y de ésa manera cenaron todos en familia. Garp se marchó la mañana siguiente, realmente temprano lo cual permitió que el pecoso por fin se enterara del dichoso contrato y pudiera firmarlo por fin.

Eso los llevaba a su situación actual, en donde estaban experimentando la nueva vida que a partir d ése momento tendrían. Tan ocupados habían estado que Zoro inclusive se había estado ausentando de manera temporal a sus clases de kendo provocando que fuera imposible encontrarse con Tashigi aún cuando eran vecinos, lo cual resultaba ser perjudicial para ella, ya que no había encontrado aún la oportunidad para decirle al marimo sobre sus sentimientos.

Aparte de las sesiones de práctica, Nami les estaba solicitando comenzar a escribir una nueva canción, ya que según la peli naranja, lo mejor era comenzar de una manera explosiva sacando al aire la mayor cantidad de material posible, ahora que eran noticia. Por supuesto, eso implicaba que el material que sacarían tenía que ser de igual o mayor nivel que "Wanted", ya que Nami era una juez exigente, y no aceptaría algo menos que la excelencia.

Fuera del tema del trabajo, nuestro querido capitán se encontraba un tanto distanciado de la realidad, ya que si bien estaba contento por haber entrado por fin a una empresa musical, por otra parte se sentía un tanto extraño consigo mismo. Sentía que había algo que tenía que hacer con desesperación, sentía que había dejado un asunto pendiente, y que hace años que no había visto a Hancock; Él no entendía su ansiedad por ver a la oji azul, realmente no podía comprenderlo ya que nunca le había ocurrido antes, ni una sola vez.

Era cierto que luego quería ver a sus amigos, para salir a pasear a algún lado, o simplemente para platicar de un tema cualquiera, pero nunca había sentido esa necesidad de pasar tiempo con una sola persona en específico. Por otra parte, sentía como si hubiera olvidado algo muy importante que asociaba a Hancock, como si hubiera realizado algo la noche en que se había quedado a dormir en la casa de Sanji. Ése día había tenido un sueño de más extraño en el que había ido a visitar a Hancock, podía recordar a la perfección adentrarse en la mansión de la peli negra, y escabullirse dentro de su cuarto para después recostarse en la enorme cama matrimonial color blanca de la mujer, y después... Después no recordaba gran cosa... Recordaba el olor femenino impregnado en las almohadas... Y luego... Y luego nada.

Lo más extraño de todo eso, es que aquél sueño le había parecido excesivamente realista, incluso en algunas ocasiones había pensado en que no se trataba de un sueño, y que había sucedido de verdad, ¡Pero eso era imposible!, ¡No había forma de que Sanji le mintiera!, y es que si el rubio le había dicho que se había quedado a dormir en su casa, eso solo podía significar que era verdad.

-Luffy... ¡Luffy! - Se escuchaban los gritos de Nami a través de unos audífonos que el menor tenía puestos.

-¿He?

-¿Qué te sucede?, no estás cantando como acostumbras.

Luffy parpadeo un par de veces antes de mirar a su alrededor y darse cuenta de que se encontraba dentro del estudio personal de Franky en donde siempre ensayaba la banda, y tras darse cuenta de eso se golpeo levemente fuerte ambas mejillas para reaccionar y enfocarse en lo que estaba haciendo, comenzando la canción desde el principio. De cualquier manera había decidido que en cuanto tuviera un momento libre se encargaría de ir a visitar a la mujer.

Cuando el ensayo terminó, Nami les otorgó un merecido descanso anunciándoles que el día siguiente tendrían que ausentarse a la escuela debido a que por la mañana se realizaría una sesión fotográfica para salir en una revista, en la cual también saldría los otros dos ganadores del festival musical, como un articulo especial presentando a nuevos talentos. En ésa revista se incluiría una breve entrevista, en donde se les preguntaría como se sentían tras entrar al mundo artístico entre alguna que otra cosa.

Franky los había invitado a cenar, por lo que todos aceptaron gustosos la invitación, antes de regresar cada quien a su respectiva casa. Zoro caminaba despreocupado al lado de su mejor amigo quien volvía a perderse en sus propios pensamientos, y entre tanto silencio el peli verde decidió adentrarse en su propia mente, recordando a Perona, cosa que lo había extrañado de sobre manera.

Era cierto que Perona aún lo seguía de un lado para otro, y seguía colándose a su casa, pero tras el incidente que había ocurrido en la casa de Mihawk cuando éste lo secuestro, la mujer se había tranquilizado en gran medida, probablemente porque Zoro por fin se había dado cuenta de quién era, y ahora estaba mucho más aliviada y contenta al descubrir que el hombre no la había olvidado. Aunque la peli rosada tampoco había tenido mucha suerte en encontrarlo para pasar un poco de tiempo de calidad juntos debido a lo ocupado que estaba. Ahora que recordaba, hace unos días, ella le había pedido su número telefónico, pero él se lo había negado de inmediato usando como excusa que no quería seguir siendo rastreado, aunque la verdad no es que hubiera querido negarle la información, sino que con todo el orgullo que se cargaba, le resultaba muy difícil acceder a los caprichos de ésa muchacha.

-Nos vemos mañana Zoro. - La voz de Luffy lo hizo darse cuenta de que ya estaba fuera de su hogar.

-Sí. - Contesto simplemente mientras miraba hacia la ventana de su habitación la cual tenía la luz encendida, y donde alcanzó a ver unos rosados mechones de cabello que sabía a quién le pertenecían. - Ya no me extraña. - Susurró por lo bajo tras soltar un pesado suspiro y tras ver su reloj de pulsera confirmó que eran las 8:20 de la noche... Aún no era muy tarde.

Entró a casa, y se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto escuchando las palabras de su hermana quien le avisaba que su "novia" había ido a visitarlo. Chopper probablemente estaba encerrado en su habitación estudiando sus complicados libros de medicina, o si no se encontraría ya dormido. De cualquier manera abrió la puerta de su habitación y ya acostumbrado a las reacciones de Perona extendió su mano derecha para detener la frente de la chica cuando ésta quiso abalanzarse a sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó de una manera tranquila, al momento que con su mano libre se empezaba a quitar su chaqueta.

Perona había dado unos pasos hacia atrás y había inflado sus cachetes a manera de puchero al momento que le decía que obviamente había ido a verlo puesto que lo extrañaba, cosa que logró poner nervioso al cabeza de musgo quien no podía entender cómo es que ésa chica podía ser tan directa y sincera.

Rascando su cabeza le había dicho que regresara a su casa puesto que era más que seguro que Mihawk estaría ahogándose en un mar de preocupación, y la verdad no tenía nada de ganas de experimentar otro de sus ataques de celos, sin embargo como era de esperarse Perona no parecía estar dispuesta a obedecer, cosa que de cierta manera lo sacaba de sus casillas. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Por qué siempre se involucraba con personas mimadas?, tanto Luffy como Perona eran demasiado caprichosos gracias a que sus respectivos tutores se encargaron de malcriarlos y complacerlos en cada momento, y ahora era él quien tenía que lidiar con ellos.

-Zoro... - Susurro ella por lo bajo ocasionando que toda la atención del muchacho se dirigiera a ella ya que le extrañaba que lo llamara por su nombre. - Oye... Tú... - Nerviosa juntaba sus dedos índices evitando mirarlo a los ojos. - ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Roronoa se quedó en silencio por unos instantes sin poder procesar la información de inmediato, la verdad es que lo había agarrado completamente desprevenido. Hasta el momento ella se había comportado como se le daba la gana, sin pedir permiso de nadie, llegando al punto inclusive de robarle un beso sin su consentimiento, pero hasta ahora no se había puesto a preguntarle de manera seria lo que él sentía, y eso al decir verdad lo ponía aún más nervioso debido a que ni él mismo tenía una respuesta clara.

-¿Ah? - Exclamo tras parpadear varias veces confundido, al momento que su rostro enrojecía en vergüenza.

-¡No me hagas decirlo Kumashi! - Gritó avergonzada, mientras sus mejillas se teñían del mismo color que su cabello, y su respiración se tornaba agitada.

-Ku-ma-shi... ¡Deja de llamarme así! - Reclamó molesto al momento que subía el tono de voz. - ¿Y a qué te refieres con eso?, puedo interpretar tu pregunta de varias maneras, ¿Cómo quieres que te entienda si no hablas claro?

-¡Me gustas! - Gritó mientras clavaba la mirada en el piso. - Y eso ya lo sabes... Pero... Pero... ¡Eres extraño!

-¿Extraño yo? - Preguntó de manera sarcástica.

-Cuando nos reencontramos, a pesar de que decías que te molestaba mi manera de actuar, nunca te he visto realmente molesto o dispuesto a hacerme parar... Cuando pasó lo de papá me dijiste que estaba loca, y yo pensé que me odiabas, pero luego dijiste que no era así... Dices que te molesta que me acerque tanto a ti pero nunca haces nada para alejarme... Incluso cuando te besé, no pareció importarte demasiado... - Ante eso último el chico tragó saliva de manera nerviosa. - Así que... Yo... Quiero saber... ¿Qué soy yo para ti?, nunca me has dado una respuesta clara.

-¡Eso fue porque!... Porque... - No supo que contestar.

-¿Por qué somos amigos? - Respondió por cuenta propia. - Sabía que intentarías dar esa excusa... Pero no me sirve. Después de todo no hace mucho que te enteraste de que tú y yo éramos amigos de pequeños... Además, además. - Poco a poco empezó a perder la vergüenza y en tono de reclamo dijo. - Si verdaderamente te hubiera disgustado que te besara, ya me habrías puesto un límite desde hace mucho tiempo... ¡Eso debe de significar que por lo menos te sientes atraído por mí!

-Ah... - Por un momento se petrificó cual estatua, pero al momento su rostro entero al igual que sus orejas se pusieron de un color rojo intenso a la vez que de su cabeza parecía salir humo cual tetera caliente. - No... No... ¡No digas tonterías!

Con las mejillas nuevamente infladas con aire, Perona miraba al chico de reojo con las cejas fruncidas, podía ser cierto que era una persona increíblemente inocente y un tanto infantil, pero no era ninguna estúpida, tenía bastante claro que Zoro era demasiado orgulloso y un tanto inexperto en el tema del amor, y no es que ella fuera una experta, sino que ella sí era honesta, y sabía que a él le costaba mucho trabajo ser sincero con sus emociones, se reprimía a sí mismo, como si fuera alguna clase de debilidad sentir algo por alguien. Cerrando los puños y los ojos con fuerza, la muchacha había comenzado a inhalar aire de manera profunda intentando calmar su agitado corazón. Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, su mirada tenía un nuevo brillo de decisión que hizo estremecer a Roronoa por unos instantes.

-"¿Qué estará tramando?" - Pensó ladeando la cabeza.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en el piso, habían pasado tan sólo unos segundos en los que ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero parecía haber pasado una eternidad. Zoro no sabía que responder, estaba demasiado avergonzado como para admitir que precisamente la chica le parecía atractiva, su mente y sus sentimientos no parecían querer trabajar un equipo lo cual resultaba en que su cabeza estuviera hecha totalmente un lío.

La peli rosada, gateando se había acercado al chico de manera lenta al punto de quedar sólo a escasos centímetros del rostro contrario. Atenta miraba cada una de las reacciones de Roronoa, quien había tensado su cuerpo al instante sin saber cómo proceder, eso le había dado la suficiente confianza como para continuar con lo que tenía planeado. Tal vez ella no conocía a Zoro como lo hacía su amiga Tashigi, tal vez tampoco había estado a su lado todo el tiempo que le hubiera gustado, y probablemente había un montón de cosas que no conocía de él... Pero había algo de lo que estaba completamente segura, y eso era que el chico era el tipo de persona que colocaba un horrible caparazón por fuera, pero que por dentro era amable, justo y muy fiel, sabía que había algo oculto en el pasado del chico... Algo que lo lastimaba por dentro, algo de lo cual probablemente no podría llegar ni a imaginarse, y sabía que ése algo era lo que había logrado que Zoro se enfrascara a sí mismo... Pero, todo eso era algo que deseaba averiguar en su momento, quería ayudarlo a su manera, y si para eso tenía que ser quien diera el primer paso... Entonces lo haría.

Él sólo observaba a la chica acercarse poco a poco, se sentía confundido por el giro de los acontecimientos, avergonzado por tenerla tan cerca, y fastidiado consigo mismo por no estar haciendo nada. Podía ver como ella temblaba levemente debido al nerviosismo, su respiración chocaba con sus labios, lo cual provocaba que un choque eléctrico recorriera su espalda. Pudo apreciar el momento exacto en el que ella se detuvo, probablemente abrumada por la vergüenza se había arrepentido en el último momento.

En un movimiento rápido había agarrado el rostro de la muchacha con su mano derecha presionando levemente sus mejillas ocasionando que ella abriera los ojos disgustada tratando de zafarse. Lo había entendido de golpe, quería a Perona, aún con todos sus defectos, y sus actitudes extrañas la quería, la había querido desde que era tan sólo un mocoso y asistieron a la primaria, la había querido desde que usaba ésa horrorosa chamarra color verde, desde que era una niña insegura e inofensiva que no podía defenderse por cuenta propia.

-No seas tonta. - Reclamó mientras una vena se formaba en su frente. - ¿Qué clase de hombre sería si dejo que tomes la iniciativa? , ¡Me vería patético! - De un momento a otro juntó sus labios con los de la mujer en un beso sorpresivo y un tanto agresivo que a ella le costó corresponder debido a la impresión.

Ella cerró los ojos complacida y simplemente se dejó hacer, después de todo había hecho lo que le correspondía, y ahora acababa de obtener la respuesta que había solicitado en un principio. Él la había sujetado por la nuca empujándola levemente para profundizar el contacto a la vez que ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus delgados brazos.

Probablemente Mihawk ahora sí tendría razones para querer asesinarlo, seguramente su próximo encuentro con el padre de ésa mujer no sería precisamente agradable, pero eso ya no le importaba, había soportado gran parte de su vida soportando los abusos de poder de Ace por sus celos hacia su hermanito, así que si había podido tolerar al pecoso por Luffy, ahora enfrentaría a Mihawk por Perona, ¿A quién le importaba si eran una familia de desquiciados?, debía de admitir que ella le traía emoción a su vida, era bastante interesante la manera en la que lograba sacarlo de su rutina.

-Esto... ¿Esto quiere decir que me aceptas? - Quiso confirmar la muchacha tras separarse por unos instantes.

-¿Y ahora que tanto dices?, ¿Qué acaso no soy tu novio? - Dijo en tono burlón recordando todas las ocasiones en la que ella aseguro delante de sus conocidos que estaban saliendo, lo cual hizo que ella esbozara una enorme sonrisa y se lanzara a sus brazos.

* * *

Luffy había estado hablando un rato con sus hermanos para después subir a su habitación en dónde se deshizo de su camisa y se abalanzó sobre su cama, estaba agotado y lo único que quería era dormir. Las luces estaban ya apagadas, por lo que se apresuró a cubrirse con la cobija para después rodar hacia su derecha encontrándose con su celular que se encontraba encima de un pequeño mueble de madera.

Dudoso se quedó mirando el aparato entrando en una especie de batalla mental, en la cual se debatía si debía tomarlo o no. Después de andar rodando unas cuantas veces más en su cama intentando borrar aquella idea de su cabeza, terminó por tomar su celular y encenderlo para después comenzar a teclear un mensaje que terminaría por mandarle a Hancock.

El mensaje no era especialmente largo ya que después de todo Luffy se caracterizaba por ser una persona directa, de manera breve la saludaba, le preguntaba cómo había estado y le contaba brevemente sobre los proyectos que estaban realizando. Realmente también era la primera vez en que a él le nacía mandarle algo a una chica, sobre cosas "irrelevantes" como aquellas, realmente él no era una persona que utilizara mucho el celular, todo lo que tuviera que ver con tecnología no era de su especial interés, pero si lo sabía usar era gracias a Ace y Sabo quienes le enseñaron a la fuerza, con el objetivo de mantenerse comunicados.

* * *

Hancock estaba recostada mirando el techo de su habitación, estaba demasiado aburrida, hace mucho tiempo que no había visto a Luffy, y rara vez se hablaban o mandaban mensajes, a decir verdad tampoco había ido a visitarlo a su escuela con aquella peluca rubia desde el festival musical debido a que en ésa ocasión se llevo un enorme susto debido al pecoso quien quería asesinarla.

Pensó que siendo Ace, una persona tan celosa, probablemente estaría vigilando los alrededores de la escuela de vez en cuando, como una manera de cazarla, y a decir verdad ésa idea no le llamaba especialmente la atención. Sus padres aún no habían regresado de uno de sus tantos viajes de negocios, pero a decir verdad eso le alegraba, ya que cada que llegaban era un verdadero martirio.

A veces detestaba haber nacido mujer, debido a que su padre siempre había querido un hombre, y era una persona machista hasta la última fibra de su cabello. De hecho, ya debería haber heredado la empresa familiar, siempre se comportaba como la mujer caprichosa que era por naturaleza, y había logrado zafarse de algunas de sus obligaciones hasta el momento. Sin embargo sabía que eso no podía continuar de por vida, ya se metía en suficientes problemas por no obedecer las reglas de su casa, puesto que cada que sus padres regresaban convocaban una reunión con ella en donde se la pasaban horas regañándola por sus ataques de "rebeldía", y su poca dedicación, llegando en ocasiones a violencia física.

Probablemente una de las razones por la que Hancock había aprendido a defenderse por cuenta propia, no era solamente por los hombres que querían aprovecharse de ella y de su estatus social, sino que quería defenderse de sus propios padres que la habían maltratado desde edad muy temprana, y aún a sabiendas de eso, seguía siendo incapaz de rebelarse o de detener aquellos abusos, ya que de alguna manera, se le había quedado marcado un profundo trauma en la infancia que hasta el momento le parecía muy difícil superar. Ella sería suficiente para poner a sus padres en su lugar antes de que siquiera le pusieran una mano encima, pero algo dentro de sí la detenía, y ése algo era miedo... Aquél miedo que le habían inculcado desde que era tan solo una niña.

En ocasiones como esas, en las que no se encontraban sus padres en la ciudad tenía que ir quisiera o no a la empresa familiar a tomar las riendas cuando era necesario. Estaba el encargado de su padre que se hacía cargo de todo en cuanto era necesario, pero en momentos la llamaban para tomar decisiones, firmar contratos o propuestas realizadas, revisiones rutinarias, o más trabajos de ése tipo que sólo podían ser decididos por los Boa.

De cualquier manera, la razón por la que Hancock se encontraba recostada mirando hacia la nada, no era solamente porque había estado pensando en el chiquillo, sino que estaba un tanto preocupada puesto que había recibido una llamada ésa misma mañana de su padre quien decía que pronto regresarían a la ciudad, y quien también le había dicho que en cuanto regresaran tenían que tener otra de sus tantas pláticas, cosa que la había puesto a pensar profundamente.

No estaba segura de cuándo llegarían sus padres, ya que cuando decían "pronto", podrían referirse al día siguiente, o hasta un mes después, ya que en ocasiones le surgían más asuntos que atender. Ésa era la razón por la cual nunca decían una fecha exacta, pero de cualquier manera no le gustaba la idea de tener que verlos nuevamente. Era demasiado alarmante que ella siendo su hija, dijera tales cosas tan alarmantes como no querer ver nuevamente a sus padres, pero ellos se merecían hasta el más mínimo de sus insultos, y su desprecio total, Marigold, Sandersonia e incluso Bartolomeo los odiaban enormemente.

La mujer serpiente se encontraba ahora sentada en su cama al momento que abrazaba sus piernas y escondía su cara entre ellas. No estaba triste, pero si muy enojada, sabía que era muy probable que ésta vez ya no pudiera escapar de sus obligaciones, por lo que irremediablemente tenía que hacerse cargo de la empresa, y eso era algo de lo que era capaz, pero de alguna manera le desagradaba ya que sabía que la mayoría de los empleados de su padre eran hombres, lo cual implicaba que muchos de ellos no querrían tomarla enserio, y a sus espaldas sólo estarían viendo su cuerpo con morbosidad como el 98% de esos asquerosos hombres. El 2% de los hombres que no la miraban de ésa manera, eran Bartolomeo y Luffy.

La tonada de un timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos, lo cual hizo que desviara la mirada hacia su teléfono celular el cual se encontraba a su lado. Fastidiada suspiró pensando que sería nuevamente un recordatorio de su despreciable padre quien le diría que no se olvide de que tienen que hablar. Encendió la pantalla del aparato y abrió el mensaje de texto que le había llegado, y en cuanto lo hizo una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

El texto decía de la siguiente manera:

-Hola Hancock, ¿Te encuentras bien?, estoy grabando con los chicos la canción que interpretamos en el festival musical, inclusive iremos mañana a una sesión fotográfica, ¿No es genial?, Nami se la pasa regañándonos a menudo pero da igual. Te conseguiré una copia de la revista en la que saldremos, así que no te preocupes... Por cierto, pronto iré a tu casa a verte.

De: Luffy.

Hancock se llevó el teléfono a su pecho abrazándolo de manera cariñosa, su corazón se había agitado de tan solo ver quien le había mandado aquél mensaje, mientras leía sus mejillas se habían sonrosado, y todas sus frustraciones habían desaparecido en cuestión de nada. Curiosamente desde que Luffy había aparecido en su vida, los días le parecían menos grises, ya no se preocupaba como antes por sus padres, sus días ya no era monótonos, empezaba a ver la vida mucho más divertida, su mal humor se había calmado, antes se la pasaba quejándose por todo, pero ahora su personalidad se había vuelto mucho más amable, y eso todos lo habían notado. Luffy le había traído un poco de luz a su vida, y ahora se encontraba pensando en él cada mañana, cada tarde y cada noche, pensaba en su sonrisa, en aquellos ojos preciosos, en aquella piel suave, y esos cabellos desordenados, curiosa se preguntaba por la cicatriz del menor, amaba su manera de ser, su carisma, su actitud infantil y caprichosa. En el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo había empezado a analizarse a sí misma, y después de pensarlo detenidamente se había dado cuenta de lo enamorada que estaba del menor.

-Hola Hancock, ¿Te encuentras bien?, estoy grabando con los... - Ella comenzó a leer en voz alta el mensaje de texto del niño una y otra vez hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida

 **Continuara...**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Miku-chan: Gracias por ser mi comentario número 100, para ser sincera estaba esperando mucho que alguien comentara para llegar al 100, me siento alagada con tu comentario cuando dices, que me merezco cada uno de ellos, realmente eres un amor. No te preocupes por no comentar a tiempo (La verdad si me estuve preguntando porque no aparecías T-T), pero lo importante es que sigues la historia, y me dejaste otro maravilloso comentario que me alegro. Además, la que se debería de disculpar soy yo por tardarme años en actualizar. u.u**

 **HuntressSB: ¡Me alegra que digas que la espera vale la pena! TT-TT, me la paso culpándome a mí misma por dejarlos con la intriga, pero al final si me dicen cosas como esas, puedo respirar un poco más tranquila, y seguir escribiendo. Jajajaja, ¿No imaginas a Ace con Robin?, te voy a ser sincera... ¡Yo tampoco lo imaginaba!, es más, en un principio no tenía ni la más mínima intención de agregar un Robin x Ace, realmente la idea de que Robin fuera la hermana de Zoro la tenía planeada desde el principio por 2 razones. 1.- Me gusta el ZoRo, pero como no quería verme liada en aumentar el harem de Zoro, y además no quería andar dudando con quien dejarlo, así mismo como tampoco quería armar una guerra con las fans del ZoRo, por eso para evitar discusiones los hice hermanos. 2.- La segunda razón es la más importante, siempre he pensado que Robin trata a Chopper muy bonito, es algo así como relación de madre e hijo, y por otra parte me gusta mucho como se llevan Zoro y Chopper, ¿Recuerdas el capítulo al finalizar la batalla de Arabasta cuando Zoro está bañando a Chopper?, no sé si lo recuerdes pero ésa escena me enamoró, y me pareció muuuuuy bonita, en ése momento pensé que Zoro parecía el hermano mayor de Chopper (Sin contar las escenas cómicas que hay en OP de ambos), por lo tanto pensé que si juntaba a esos tres serían un trío de hermanos de lo más entretenidos. Hice a Bonney insoportable a propósito... No sé quería crear una relación de rivalidad que activara los celos de Robin... Al principio no iba a poner a Bonney pero al momento de sacarla en el fanfic, iba a inventar yo un personaje... Pero al final no quise, y decidí meter a un personaje conocido por todos, ¿Y quien mejor que Bonney?, Entiendo que te sientas mal por Tashigi y Smoker (Por cierto yo también adoro el ZoRona por sobre los demás), es algo por lo que supongo debo disculparme?, a decir verdad soy fan de Rumiko Takahashi (los que no la conozcan es la que creo Ranma 1/2, Inuyasha, Urusei Yatsura, Kyokai no Rinne, etc.), y ésa mujer SIEMPRE toma triángulos, cuadrados o demás figuras geometricas y los transforma en un revoltijo de problemas amorosos, lo cual es algo que se me quedo muy marcado, y en mis historias siempre vas a encontrar que hay triangulos amorosos, es algo que simplemente no puedo evitar.**

 **Tomoyo: Bueno... Creo que agregue tu preciado romance... Créeme que cada que agrego una escena de éste tipo me cuesta un trabajo enorme, entre que no me decido a como redactarlo, y entre que me da verguenza imaginar la escena (además de que ando de fangirl), me tardó una eternidad en escribirlo, pero al final es ésa chispa que deben tener los fanfics para emocionar a medio mundo. Es gracioso que precisamente haya agregado una escena romántica en éste capitulo, puesto que ahorita acabo de leer el comentario que me dejaste en el cap pasado y me pedías más romance así que supongo que te complací. jeje**

 **felp271: Ammm . _ . ¿Ok?, diviértete cantando. xDD**

 **StArLoRdMac: Al principio del comentario me dio un mini infarto, ¡Siempre consigues hacerlo!, cuando me dijiste "esto no es bueno...", yo puse una cara como de DDDD:, y después cuando continué leyendo y me pusiste "¡Es genial!", me sacaste una sonrisa, enserio siempre consigues engañarme. De verdad me alegra mucho que te guste lo que escribo, tus comentarios siempre son largos, y de dedicas a comentarme los puntos que te gustaron de cada capitulo, cosa que no cualquiera hace y por eso te agradezco mucho. No te voy a mentir, cada que subo un nuevo capitulo, tu comentario es uno de los que más espero, porque simplemente me haces el día. Espero poder seguir entreteniéndote a ti y a los demás lectores, y que no te aburra de aquí en adelante. :3**

 **Veizser: Jajajaja, de alguna manera ya me esperaba que todos estarían contentos con la regañadiza que Ace le daría a Bonney, era algo que tenía perfectamente planeado desde el principio y resulto bien.**


	23. Todo sobre ti

**Capítulo 22.**

 **Todo sobre ti.**

Los rayos del sol llegaron anunciando un nuevo día, el cual como los anteriores estaría cargado de trabajo. La casa fue invadida por el fuerte sonido seco de algo cayendo al piso con rudeza; Se trataba de nuestro querido Monkey D. Luffy quien había sido empujado por un furioso Ace como una manera rápida y eficaz de despertarlo, detrás del pecoso se encontraba un rubio que se había golpeado la frente a la vez que soltaba un pesado suspiro al presenciar aquella escena cotidiana.

El monito había abierto los ojos y se había levantado quejándose por el dolor del golpe, sus cabellos estaban alborotados, una marca roja se había quedado tatuada en su piel justo en su mejilla izquierda debido a que se había quedado dormido encima de su celular, un hilo de saliva caía por la comisura de sus labios y su mirada estaba perdida. Cuando hubo despertado un poco, soltó una patada desde la posición en la que se encontraba atinando directo a las piernas del pecoso provocando que éste cayera golpeando su rostro de lleno contra el piso.

Luffy se levantó rápidamente echando una carrera directo a la cocina con el objetivo de huir y desayunar al mismo tiempo, por supuesto que Ace se había apresurado a seguirlo dispuesto a golpearlo mientras que Sabo estallaba a carcajadas. Ya en la cocina, el monito se escondió tras de Dadán tal como un niño pequeño busca protección de su abuela.

Ace miraba a su hermanito con el ceño fruncido mientras éste le mostraba la lengua, y tras la protección de Dadán se burlaba del mayor. Momentos después llegaba el rubio quien comenzó a colocar los platos, vasos, para poder comenzar con el desayuno. En una jarra sirvió jugo de naranja, y después volvió a terminar los alimentos que estaba preparando antes de ir tras de Ace para intentar detenerlo de que golpeara nuevamente a su hermanito pero fallando en el intento. Dadán lo ayudaba como era costumbre, pero Sabo le pidió amablemente que se fuera a sentar ya que él terminaría el trabajo.

En platos hondos comenzó a servir estofado de algas, mientras que en otros servía sopa de miso llevándola así a la mesa en donde ya estaban sentados todos. Dos de ellos se estaban insultando y jaloneando ya sea el cabello o las mejillas pero se detuvieron en cuanto vieron que los alimentos eran colocados delante de ellos. Al momento comenzaron a babear litros de saliva mientras sacaban la lengua cual perro hambriento, pero no pudieron abalanzarse a comer puesto que Sabo les soltó un golpe en la cabeza para que tuvieran paciencia. En un plato extendido sirvió tortillas de huevo enrolladas, salmón cocido y para acompañar arroz cocido y encurtidos.

-¡La comida de Sabo es la mejor! - Exclamó Luffy babeando y comenzando a comer en cuanto el rubio tomó su respectivo asiento.

El oji azul ante ése cumplido del menor, no pudo evitar sonreír complacido y lleno de orgullo. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que Sanji lo venciera en aquél placer culinario con el que se ganaba a su dulce hermanito. El desayuno se veía repleto de los comentarios de Luffy acerca de su trabajo y los planes que tenían para ésa tarde como de la sesión fotográfica y la entrevista.

En cuanto el menor se hubo llenado, agradeció por la comida y echó a correr directo a la casa de Zoro en donde encontró nuevamente a Tashigi en la entrada, cosa que le ocasionó una sensación de Déjà vu. La peli azul se encontraba caminando de un lado para otro cual león enjaulado, tenía un rostro de angustia impregnado en su rostro el cual estaba completamente rojo, cosa que le pareció curiosa a Luffy, por lo que un tanto travieso quiso jugarle una pequeña broma y aparecer a sus espaldas para asustarla.

-¡Kya! - Soltó un grito agudo la peli azul quien se volteó al momento encontrándose con el pequeño de sonrisa preciosa. - ¡Luffy!, ¡No me des esos sustos, pensé que eras Zoro!

-¿Sucede algo con Zoro? - Preguntó extrañado pero no obtuvo respuesta. - ¿Por qué no entras?

-No...No quiero molestar. - Se apresuró a excusarse. - Es sólo que no he visto a Zoro... Y tampoco acudió a los entrenamientos así que quise venir a verlo... Pero ahora que lo pienso debe de estar muy ocupado. - Decía nerviosa al momento que jugueteaba con sus dedos desviando su mirada.

-No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo. - Respondía indiferente. - Lo único que tienes que hacer es esto. - Dijo al momento que tocaba el timbre provocándole un mini infarto a Tashigi.

La chica quiso escapar al momento pero ya no pudo escapar cuando Robin abrió la puerta recibiéndolos. Robin tenía puesto una falda negra pegada que le llegaba tres dedos por encima de la rodilla, una camisa blanca abotonada encima de la cual llevaba un saco negro, llevaba zapatos de tacón, y un collar sencillo.

-¿Vas al aeropuerto? - Preguntó Luffy al ver las maletas de la muchacha.

-Sí. - Contestó ella regalándole una sonrisa. - Ésta vez me dirijo a Egipto.

Robin desaparecía muy a menudo debido a su trabajo, cosa que al menor le provocaba cierto pesar puesto que las personas con las que solía relacionarse solían ser aventureros del alma. Se la pasaban yendo desde una punta del país hasta la otra en busca de algo distinto. No podía estar mucho con su papá debido a que se la pasaba ayudando a niños de otros países, y no es que le tuviera rencor, ¡Claro que no!, estaba orgulloso del trabajo de su papá, y también se alegraba por Robin quien viajaba hasta el lugar más recóndito del mundo en busca de ruinas, fósiles, y demás cosas para desentrañar los misterios de la historia. Pero lo que a él le sucedía en realidad es que sentía un poco de envidia, ya que él también adoraba la aventura, y quería poder apreciar diferentes paisajes, diferente gente, todo por sus propios ojos. Pero ya se encargaría de viajar por el mundo en cuanto se volviera famoso y pudiera hacer tours alrededor del mundo, en donde les daría a conocer su poderosa voz.

-¿Dónde está Zoro? - Preguntó asomándose por la entrada sin verlo.

-Mm... No ha salido de su habitación para nada. - Dijo al momento que se le salía una coqueta sonrisa. - Ni siquiera porque estoy a punto de irme. - Dijo un tanto ofendida. - Incluso Chopper se ha despedido ya de mí... Ah ¡Luffy!, ¡No te sugiero que vayas! - Gritó al darse cuenta de que el menor entró a la casa para buscar a su amigo.

Subiendo las escaleras de manera escandalosa, se colocó frente a la puerta de la habitación de Zoro abriéndola sin siquiera tocar, y la escena que vio lo desconcertó por unos segundos. Tras de él había llegado Tashigi con pasos más tranquilos y de una manera mucho más educada se había asomado al interior quedando petrificada en el acto. En la cama se encontraba totalmente desparramado un peli verde quien roncaba a todo lo que daba, éste tenía los brazos extendidos por arriba de su cabeza, y se encontraba totalmente destapado. Éste tenía abrazada por la cintura a una peli rosada que ya ambos conocían a la perfección, ella tenía el cabello desatado dejando caer sus caireles rosados por toda la zona, estaba recostada en el pecho del muchacho y se encontraba de igual manera profundamente dormida. La situación era completamente inocente y natural, no había nada de lívido en el acto, estaban completamente vestidos lo cual dejaba en claro que no habían sucedido absolutamente nada que pudiera mal pensarse, y sin embargo la escena seguía siendo demasiado sugerente... Es decir, Zoro no dejaría que cualquier persona se quedara dormida a su lado solo porque sí.

Tashigi quería echar a correr, pero de cualquier manera, ¿A dónde se dirigiría?, en ése momento ir con Smoker no era una opción teniendo en cuenta la situación tan delicada en la que se encontraban. Pronto una ira inminente comenzó a nacer en su pecho, y sin saber muy bien en qué momento, agarró el primer objeto que tuvo al alcancé y lo lanzó directo a la cara del peli verde despertándolo al acto.

-¡Eso duele! - Se levantó rápidamente con una marca roja en su frente, despertando de ésa manera a la muchacha que dormía a su lado.

-¿Mmm?, ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó una confundida Perona tallándose sus ojos. - ¿He? - Exclamó al mismo tiempo que Zoro quien la miró sorprendido.

-Perona... Tú... ¿Te quedaste dormida? - Preguntó mientras tragaba saliva nervioso.

-¡Tú también te dormiste! - Se defendió.

-… ¡Mihawk me va a matar! - Soltó un grito cargado de pánico al momento que se levantaba y comenzaba a correr en círculos con las manos en la cabeza.

-Eres un tonto... - Se escuchó una tercera voz que rompió el ambiente y obligó a ambos enamorados a mirar hacia el marco de la puerta encontrándose con Luffy y Tashigi.

Tanto Zoro como Perona vieron a sus invitados extrañados, antes de devolverse una mirada entre ellos y regresarla hacia ellos con los rostros enrojecidos cual tomate. Habían llevado sus manos hacia enfrente moviéndolas nerviosamente al momento que intentaban poner excusas para que ellos no pensaran que había sucedido algo más, o por lo menos solo para que Tashigi no lo mal pensara, ya que Luffy de cualquier manera, seguramente no estaría pensando en absolutamente nada.

-¡Eres un tonto Zoro! - Repitió Tashigi estallando después de tantos años.

Aquél gritó provoco que el peli verde por fin se pusiera serio, y viera a su amiga con las cejas fruncidas debido a su confusión. Observándola podía ver como a ella se le habían subido los colores al rostro probablemente por la rabia que estaba sintiendo, su respiración se había agitado y tenía ambos puños apretados a tal grado que sus nudillos se veían blanquecinos.

-¡Hace días que no sé absolutamente nada de ti!, Ni siquiera te molestaste en decirme que ya te había contratado una empresa musical, ¡Me enteré de eso gracias a Robin!, ¿Y se supone que somos amigos?, te conozco desde que éramos unos niños, y desde que tengo memoria jamás te has preocupado por mí, nunca me cuentas nada, todo éste tiempo siempre he querido apoyarte y siempre me has apartado... Aun así quise creer que debías de estar realmente ocupado... Has faltado a las prácticas de kendo, ¡No te he visto por días!, ¡Estaba preocupada por ti!, y resulta que tú... ¿Estabas haciéndote el tonto con tu novia?, es decir... ¡Ni siquiera me habías dicho que tenías novia!

-Espera Tashigi. - Interrumpió él. - Esto...Amm...

-¿No es tú novia? - Insistió.

-No... Bueno... Sí, pero... ¡Apenas empezamos a salir ayer en la noche! -

-… - Un momento de silenció invadió el lugar, nadie decía nada, el ambiente se sentía bastante incómodo y el aire se respiraba pesado. - ¿Y entonces por qué no hiciste siquiera un esfuerzo para demostrarme que estás bien?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste algo tan importante como que ahora estás trabajando en Grand Line?, ¿Por qué nunca me cuentas nada? - Interrogaba exasperada.

-¿Y por qué tengo que contarte a ti todo lo que hago o no hago? - Respondió sin pensar realmente, solo intentando buscar algo con lo cual defenderse a sus reclamos.

-Porque eres mi mejor amigo... - Respondió con la voz quebrada. - O por lo menos si yo no lo soy para ti, para mí si lo eres... Hemos estado juntos desde hace tanto, y aun así no siento que confíes realmente en mí. - Nuevamente hubo silencio, Zoro no sabía que contestar. - ¿Ella lo sabía? - El silencio del chico fue suficiente para que Tashigi obtuviera su respuesta. - Ya veo... - Intento asimilar al momento que se giraba sobre sus pasos para que él no viera sus lágrimas derramándose. - Al final la única que creía que éramos amigos era yo...

-¡Eso no es cierto! - Respondió alarmado.

-¡A ti siempre te interesó Kuina! - Explotó completamente diciendo todo aquello que por tanto tiempo se guardó. - ¡Siempre Kuina!, ¡Sólo Kuina era importante para ti! - Decía afilando sus dientes, a la vez que su voz sonaba rasposa. - ¡Pero Kuina ya no está más aquí! - Gritaba al momento que se giraba para enfrentarlo por vez primera desde que ocurrió aquél accidente. - Yo... Cuando eso sucedió gasté todas mis energías en querer ayudarte, pero tú siempre me alejaste...

Perona y Luffy habían salido de la habitación hace ya unos instantes y habían bajado las escaleras para darles privacidad. La peli rosada entendía de cierta forma lo que la chica de lentes sentía por Zoro, ya que era algo que había notado desde pequeña cuando la veía correteando tras Roronoa por todo el patio de la escuela... Pero Zoro siempre había sido un torpe que no se enteraba de nada, y ahora ése descuido le estaba costando caro. Sabía que no podía hacer nada mejor que dejarlos arreglar sus problemas personales, pero aún cuando ella entendía que tenía que dejarlos, dentro de sí había nacido un sentimiento de angustia al momento que se preguntaba, ¿Quién era Kuina?

-Siempre he sentido envidia por Luffy. - Admitió Tashigi bajando la mirada triste. - Fue él quien te sacó de ésa depresión, y fue a él a quien decidiste abrirte... Nunca he sabido cómo ayudarte a pesar de que siempre quise hacerlo... ¿Y sabes qué?, creo que ya me cansé... Smoker-san tenía razón, no vale la pena seguir así... Eres un egoísta y un tonto. - Zoro solo escuchaba, estaba sorprendido porque Tashigi nunca le había contestado de ésa manera, y a decir verdad estaba tan impresionado, que le había robado las palabras. - A ti nunca te he importado. - Afirmó totalmente segura. - ¿Cuándo me preguntaste como estaba?, yo siempre estuve para ti, pero tú nunca pensaste en mí... Puede que estuvieras enamorado de Kuina, ¡Pero ella era mi hermana!, ¿Alguna vez te paraste a pensar en cómo me debí de haber sentido yo?

Ése fue un golpe profundo que lo hirió más que cualquier ataque físico, y es que lo que ella estaba diciendo era totalmente cierto. Cuando Kuina falleció él simplemente pensó en sí mismo, nunca se paró a pensar en la hermana que estaba viviendo un infierno. Ella tenía sus razones perfectamente justificadas para estar como estaba, y él no tenía las suficientes para defenderse o para siquiera reclamar algo.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto ahora? - Preguntó Zoro. - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes para corregirlo?

-Quería que tú te dieras cuenta solo... Pero fue una reverenda estupidez... Gracias a Perona me quedó claro que jamás signifiqué nada para ti... No llevas prácticamente nada de conocerla, y sin embargo a ella también decidiste abrirte.

-¿Por qué odias tanto a Perona?

-¿Lo vez?, tan poco te intereso que no eres ni capaz de entender algo tan simple. - Dando media vuelta la muchacha echó a correr hacia la salida en donde se encontró a Luffy, Chopper, Robin y Perona mirándola fijamente.

-Perdona por la escena Chopper... Robin-san. - Se disculpó haciendo una leve reverencia. - Que tengas mucha suerte en Egipto. - Dijo antes de desaparecer por el marco mientras Zoro intentaba perseguirla al momento que gritaba su nombre.

Tanto Perona como Luffy se quedaron dentro de la casa esperando a que el peli verde regresara pero tal parece que no lo iba a hacer por el momento, así que resignados salieron de la casa en dirección a la escuela. O por lo menos lo hizo el monito, ya que Perona tenía que pasar a su casa para tranquilizar a un Mihawk que debía de estar en ése momento neurótico, además de que tenía que ir a buscar el uniforme escolar y darse una buena ducha. Llegaría probablemente a la segunda hora si se apresuraba.

Mugiwara por su parte se encontraba bastante confundido, no terminaba de entender por qué su amiga Tashigi y Zoro se habían peleado, era la primera vez que los veía de aquella manera y resultaba bastante preocupante. El resto del día se la paso disgustado mirando el reloj colgado en la pared en el salón de clases, al momento que constantemente veía hacia la puerta para ver si su amigo llegaba. Sin embargo, la única vez que se abrió la puerta fue para recibir a Perona quien llegó tarde, y de ahí no se supo nada de Roronoa.

Pasada las primeras horas llegó por fin el almuerzo, Bartolomeo había entrado por una ventana abierta, y se había dirigido a su senpai, para dejarle su caja de almuerzo. Luffy lo recibió sin ganas realmente, y después el cabeza de gallo desapareció por donde había entrado. Él monito por su parte sólo se comió el almuerzo de Sabo y Sanji dejando el de Bartolomeo a un lado al momento que decía estar lleno, cosa que alarmó a sus amigos pero antes de que alguien pudiera decirle algo, Nami entró al salón gritando alarmada al notar que Roronoa estaba ausente.

-¿Ahora a dónde se fue ése cabeza hueca? – Decía en voz alta mientras se ponía las manos en la cabeza. - ¡Tenemos que irnos al estudio al salir de clases!

-Nami… - La llamó Luffy con un rostro que reflejaba ligero nivel de angustia cosa que extrañó aún más a todos, ya que el monito era un ser extremadamente alegre. – No te enojes con Zoro… Tenía que irse.

La manager se quedó en silencio analizando el rostro del muchacho, sabía bien que si hasta Luffy se había puesto de ésa manera, entonces tenía que tratarse de un asunto serio, ¡Pero no podía simplemente pasar por alto ésa falta!, habían entrado en el medio hace prácticamente nada, y no podían darse el lujo de quedar mal, ahora que eran profesionales era su prioridad ser responsables, y como sea los problemas personales debían de quedar en segundo plano. Con eso en mente se decidió a mandar un mensaje de texto al cabeza de musgo pero justo cuando se encontraba redactándolo, el teléfono comenzó a vibrar anunciando una llamada.

Se trataba de uno de los trabajadores del estudio que anunciaba que había ocurrido un problema con Eustass Kid, el hombre que había ganado el primer lugar en el festival musical se había metido a Grand Line de igual manera, y éste había confundido los horarios que le habían asignado para la sesión fotográfica y había llegado un día que no le correspondía. De cualquier forma los empleados se estaban esforzando para convencerle de que se marchara y regresara el día asignado, pero el terco de Kid se negaba a retirarse, ya que decía ser el gran ganador del festival musical y por ende (según él) le correspondía a su banda ser los primeros.

-¿Ah?, ¿De qué están hablando?, ¡Apúrense y corran a ése loco! – Reclamaba Nami con tono de voz fastidiada.

-Aunque nos diga eso… Kid da mucho miedo…

Ella estaba a punto de reclamar nuevamente, pero en eso recordó que cierto marimo se encontraba desaparecido, de manera que era el momento perfecto para sacar un pretexto y dejarles la tarde libre. La muchacha soltó una sonrisa traviesa para después mirar a sus amigos que la observaban curiosos y levantó su dedo pulgar en señal de apoyo para después decirle al hombre que se encontraba del otro lado de la línea, que podían usar su horario y que ellos se presentarían el día que correspondía anteriormente a la banda de Kid. Por supuesto el empleado estaba fascinado al creer que había logrado convencer a la obstinada y regañona hija del presidente, por lo que nunca se esperó que la astuta chica había movido las cartas a favor suyo.

-Luffy. – Dijo tras cortar la llamada. – Mándale un mensaje a ése estúpido para que se tome su tiempo en lo que sea que tenga que atender, ya les conseguí la tarde libre.

Al monito se le iluminó la mirada y ensanchó una enorme mirada de oreja a oreja al momento que se abalanzaba a los brazos de su querida manager en muestra de gratitud, ella por su parte estaba roja cual tomate y hacía esfuerzos para alejarlo, no porque no le gustara, sino que la vergüenza era mucho más grande. No tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para separarlo debido a que en el momento Sanji le había soltado una patada en la cabeza a su capitán para que la dejara tranquila, y ni con eso se le quitó la sonrisa a Luffy.

-De cualquier forma, ¿Qué le sucedió a Zoro? – Preguntó Ussop preocupado provocando que todas las miradas se clavaran en Luffy quien tenía las respuestas de todo.

-No lo entiendo del todo. – Dijo él al momento que se rascaba la cabeza. – Ésta mañana que fui a su casa, lo encontré en su habitación durmiendo al lado de Perona… - Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos cual grandes eran debido a la impresión. – Tashigi estaba conmigo en ése momento y se enojó demasiado, luego empezaron a pelear y ella se fue molesta por lo que Zoro fue a perseguirla.

-No me digas que él… - Dijo Nami sonrojada.

-Sabía que Zoro era todo un caza nova. – Continuó Ussop mientras se imaginaba al peli verde abrazando a las dos muchachas, éste tenía unos lentes de sol y parecía un completo Don Juan.

-¡Imperdonable! – Chillaba Sanji mordiendo un pañuelo intentando aplacar su frustración. – No solo se acostó con ésa preciosidad, sino que Tashigi-chwan también lo persigue… Espera un momento. – Puso una mano en su barbilla de forma pensativa. – Si Tashigi-Chwan se molestó de ésa manera, ¿Significa que están saliendo? – Su llanto rápidamente se transformó en enojo. - ¡Maldito marimo infiel! – Gritaba con los dientes afilados como tiburón. – Teniendo a alguien tan bella como Tashigi le pone los cuernos… Aunque Perona-Chwan también es preciosa. – Murmuró lo último. – Espera, espera… - Comenzó a pensar nuevamente. - ¡Eso significa que Tashigi anda sola en algún lugar esperando a su príncipe encantado para que la libre del mal!, ¡Tengo que ir a consolarla! – Dijo decidido mientras ponía rostro de pervertido. - ¡Mellorine! – Había comenzado a correr con sus ojos transformados en corazones pero Nami lo detuvo jalándolo de la oreja izquierda.

-Tú no te metas, ése infiel tiene que arreglar sus problemas solo.

-¿Mmm?, Pero Zoro y Tashigi no están saliendo. – Dijo Luffy ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Eh? – Preguntaron todos volteándolo a ver.

Mientras los chicos se ponían a pensar muy seriamente en todas las posibilidades existentes, la astuta de Nami había entendido el problema de inmediato. El pobre Roronoa se encontraba dentro de un triángulo amoroso desde hace un tiempo ya, ella había notado los sentimientos de la chica de lentes desde aquella ocasión en que la conoció, y claro… Cualquier idiota…. Bueno, cualquier idiota que no fuera Luffy se daría cuenta de que Zoro y Perona sentían algo el uno por el otro, así que era cuestión de tiempo a que ése incidente se presentara. Sentía un poco de pena por el cabeza de musgo pero no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer por él.

-De todos modos… Ése Zoro es muy decidido. – Soltó mal pensando totalmente las palabras de Luffy quien ignoraba que la escena que había presenciado podía mal interpretarse en todos los aspectos posibles.

De cualquier manera el asunto ya estaba arreglado, y Luffy se había encargado de avisarle a su amigo por medio de un mensaje que esperaba leyera. Claro que mugiwara aún estaba preocupado, pero su angustia había bajado considerablemente gracias a Nami… O debería de agradecer mejor al imprudente de Eustass. Jugando con su mochila caminaba solo por la ciudad pasando su vista por un puesto de ramen al cual estaba tentado a entrar pero tras quedarse unos minutos parado frente a la entrada había decidió marcharse.

Caminando tranquilamente, se dirigía a la mansión de Hancock, y sin darse cuenta aceleraba el paso de poco a poco en cuanto se iba acercando. De pronto paró en una calle continua al hogar de la muchacha y le mandó un mensaje indicándole que se encontraba afuera, esto debido a una petición de ella, quien le había mencionado que no podía simplemente llegar a la entrada y solicitar que lo dejaran pasar, ya que los guardias y empleados terminarían por sospechar que se había metido en una aventura, y claro… Lo anunciarían a los padres de ella.

Hancock se había estado cepillando sus largos cabellos, y tenía la intención de arreglárselo de cierta manera, pero en eso su teléfono comenzó a vibrar por lo que se apresuró a tomarlo entre manos. Realmente ella nunca había sido el tipo de persona que estuviera atenta a su teléfono, pero desde que había conocido a Luffy lo traía siempre cerca por si a éste se le ocurría hablarle.

En cuanto vio lo que decía, su corazón se aceleró y un rostro de felicidad se le quedó tatuado. Tomando uno de sus largos abrigos se lo había colocado, se había revisado nuevamente en el espejo asegurándose de que se viera bien y después se colocó la capucha. Corrió por su habitación abriendo las puertas que llevaban a su ropero y agarró una bolsa plástica la cual contenía su disfraz previamente preparado. Salió de su cuarto y ahí fingió elegancia al caminar por los pasillos, bajar las escaleras y salir de la mansión. En la entrada había un guardia que le preguntó a dónde se dirigía a lo que ella contesto.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para dirigirme la palabra, gusano insolente? – Encorvando su espalda lo había señalado con el dedo índice provocando que al guardia le comenzara a sangrar levemente la nariz.

-Definitivamente ser despreciado por Boa Hancock es el mejor trabajo de todos. – Pensó el guardia sin poder ocultar su felicidad.

En cuanto ella salió de la vista de sus conocidos apresuró aún más el paso mirando en los alrededores para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie. La capucha tapaba totalmente su rostro pero aun así debía de tener sumo cuidado puesto que era mundialmente conocida. Al doblar en una esquina se encontró con aquél muchacho de sonrisa bonita, él estaba recargado en un poste mirando su celular y aún no se percataba de su presencia, pero cuando lo hubo hecho no tardó ni una milésima de segundo en sonreírle como sólo él podía hacerlo.

-¡Luffy! – Exclamó feliz y sin poder evitarlo se apresuró a abrazarlo, y es que sentía que habían pasado siglos desde que no lo veía.

El menor de los D. estaba quieto cual estatua, y es que lo había sorprendido levemente el repentino entusiasmo de la oji azul, él era la clase de persona que era cariñoso de manera natural, no tenía problema en abrazar a las personas, y demostrar su afecto abiertamente como momentos antes lo había hecho con su amiga Nami; Pero había algo que no entendía, y es que cuando quien lo abrazaba era Hancock sus reacciones eran muy distintas, sentía un extraño hormigueo en el estómago y se ponía nervioso, además de que en su pecho nacía un sentimiento de no querer soltarla.

-H… Hola Hancock. – Tartamudeaba el menor. - ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

-¿Eh? – Se alejó y lo miró avergonzándose al instante por su impulsiva acción. – No… ¿No tenías que ir hoy al estudio? – Dijo al momento que se alejaba y se volteaba al lado contrario poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas sin poder siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

-Así era, pero Nami nos consiguió dar el día.

El semblante de la peli negra cambió por completo al escuchar la mención de ésa mujer salir de los labios del monito. No sabía demasiado de la manager de Mugiwara Boy´s, pero con lo poco que había hablado con ésa mujer le bastaba para despreciarla con todo su ser. En ésa ocasión prácticamente le había reclamado la guerra para obtener a Monkey D. Luffy, y claro, ¡Ella no perdería!, después de todo era la gran Boa Hancock, ¡Ningún hombre se resistía a ella!

Es cierto… Ella era Boa Hancock, y aunque fuera cierto que podía conquistar fácilmente a los hombres, no estaba completamente segura de poder lograrlo con Luffy, y es que ésa era una de las razones por las cuales se había terminado enamorando del menor, después de todo él no era como los demás, él no se fijaba solamente en su apariencia, él no era la clase de persona que se le acercaban con la negra intensión de llevarla a la cama solamente, era sincero, alegre y honesto, además de que las ocasiones en las que salían, él siempre se encontraba protegiéndola.

Tras susurrarle algo en el oído al menor éste asintió y sin más ambos se separaron, por caminos diferentes se dirigieron a un parque cercano en el cual Hancock se metió a unos baños públicos para cambiarse de atuendo. En ésa ocasión llevaba preparado un vestido color blanco con estampados de floreados color azul cielo, llevaba unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color pulseras y collares de oro junto a unos enormes aretes como los que acostumbraba usar, pero claro… Asegurándose de jamás llevar los aretes de serpiente que solía usar siempre como Boa Hancock, la mujer más hermosa de todas.

Cuando salió ya con la peluca rubia puesta se empezó a observar en el espejo, como siempre se veía preciosa y es que aunque ella hacía un esfuerzo por pasar desapercibida, simplemente no tenía ropa fea, y salir desarreglada era algo que no le gustaba para nada. A su lado habían entrado unas señoras platicando amenamente y en cuanto la vieron pararon en seco, para después barrerla con la mirada y pasar a su lado.

-Good afternoon. – Saludó cordialmente entrando en el papel de extranjera que el hermano pecoso de Luffy creía que era.

Al salir suspiró un tanto cansada, y buscando con la mirada pudo hallar a Luffy sentado en una banca, éste tenía en la mano una bolsita de papel dentro de la cual había una gran cantidad de caramelos que había comprado en el camino. Tras acercarse se sentó a su lado, él la miró de arriba para abajo antes de sonreírle nuevamente, a lo que ella dijo.

-¿Sabes?, Estoy pensando seriamente en agregar unos pupi lentes al disfraz. – Dijo mirándose con un espejo de bolsillo que tenía en su bolsa. – Creo que mi color de ojos llama mucho la atención.

-¡No lo hagas! – Gritó Luffy de pronto asustándola un poco. - ¡Me gustan tus ojos!

Los dos se quedaron quietos mirando fijamente al otro al momento que sus mejillas enrojecían por lo que el chico acababa de decir de manera tan natural. Hancock se sentía muy contenta de recibir un alago tan adorable como ése, y ahora definitivamente jamás querría usar siquiera lentes obscuros.

Mugiwara se levantó de manera apresurada y tras toser dos veces le indicó con la cabeza a la muchacha que lo siguiera. Usualmente ella sólo se dedicaba a seguirlo, ya que al ser alguien muy ocupada y metida en su propio mundo no conocía lugares de entretenimiento social, y claro… Luffy era quien se encargaba de ser su guía por la ciudad. Mientras caminaban el menor no paraba de parlotear como siempre, los temas que usualmente solía tocar eran sobre música, sus hermanos, y sobre Zoro… Siendo éste, el tema de conversación de ésa ocasión.

-¿Tú entiendes por qué se enojó Tashigi? – Preguntó al finalizar su relato dejando a una muy sonrojada Hancock.

-Supongo que cualquiera se impresionaría tras ver eso….

-¿Ver qué? – Preguntó confundido.

-Ya sabes… Cuando dos personas… Hacen eso y aquello. – Decía sin saber cómo explicarse.

-¿Mmm? – Preguntó Luffy sin entender.

Hancock soltó un suspiro para después comenzar a reír, definitivamente Luffy era especial, era inocente, alegre e despistado como un niño, tenía una capacidad innata para que la gente lo amara. Después continuaron caminando, Luffy le seguía comentando que estaba preocupado por su amigo mientras cruzaban una calle. Ella le seguía los pasos al chico tratando de ignorar las miradas lascivas que le dirigían los chicos cuando pasaban a su lado.

-Hancock. - La llamó deteniéndose de pronto y comenzando a rebuscar algo en su mochila. - Toma. - Le extendió una chaqueta larga color negro.

-¿He?, ¿Por qué?...

-No me agrada como te miran... - Susurro por lo bajo desviando la mirada.

Los ojos se le iluminaron y se apresuró a tomar el abrigo para después colocárselo, sorprendiéndose al percibir una fragancia de colonia varonil impropia de Luffy, además de que le quedaba grande.

-Lo sabía, pensé que te quedaría bien. - Sonrió- El otro día Ace salió a trabajar y se le olvidó su chaqueta, le tocaba el turno de noche y Sabo me pidió que saliendo de la escuela fuera a entregársela para que no pasara frío pero se me olvido y la tenía cargando. - Se echó a reír al momento que a Hancock la recorría un escalofrío de pies a cabeza. - Ése día Sabo se enojó conmigo, no entiendo ni porque, si a Ace ni le gusta abrigarse, suele andar paseando sin camisa por todos lados.

-Esto... ¿Esto es de tu hermano? - Preguntó mientras tragaba saliva asustada.

-Sí. - Afirmó asintiendo con la cabeza.

-E...E... ¡Entonces no lo quiero! - Se apresuró a quitárselo. - Tu hermano me odia, no me imagino que me haría si me ve con su chaqueta puesta.

-Ace no te odia, sólo está celoso.

-¡Eso mismo digo yo, no quiero que se enoje más de lo que ya está!

-¡Pero Ace se encela de todos!

Tras mucho poder de convencimiento por parte de Luffy, ella por fin aceptó a ponerse la chaqueta, llegando minutos después a un establecimiento. Era un edificio común y corriente pintado de colores llamativos, que tenía un enorme letrero encima que decía "Karaoke". Ella no se inmutó, ya que debido a su posición social desde muy pequeña la habían obligado a destacar en varios aspectos, y uno de ellos era la música, sabía cantar un poco, tocaba el piano y el violín. En las fiestas que organizaban sus padres era prácticamente ley que ella fuera obligada tocar algo para sus invitados junto a sus hermanas.

Al entrar Luffy pagó la estadía sin siquiera preguntar su opinión a la chica, y después se dirigieron al cuarto asignado tras ordenar unas cuantas canciones al azar. La puerta era blanca y tenía una pequeña ventana, en el interior había unos sillones de colcha roja pegados a la pared, en el centro había una mesita, y justo enfrente de ellos estaba la enorme pantalla en donde se mostraría la letra de las canciones ordenadas, también había un par de micrófonos, e inclusive unas maracas para aumentar la diversión.

La primera canción había resultado en ser una interpretación de Ayumi Hamasaki, por lo que Hancock fue la primera en pasar. Había tomado el micrófono y había comenzado a cantar un tanto dudosa al principio debido al nerviosismo que le ocasionaba tener la mirada chocolate del chico sobre ella. Nunca se había puesto nerviosa, ni siquiera cuanto cantaba frente a ésa bola de desconocidos empresarios y conocidos socios de negocios que lo único que sabían hacer bien era criticar cualquier mínima falla.

Luffy sin embargo se encontraba tranquilo, movía su cuerpo de un lado a otro al ritmo de la música mientras aplaudía y reía trayéndole tranquilidad, por lo cual no tardó mucho en acostumbrarse y comenzar a afinar adecuadamente las notas dejando al menor encantado. Cuando la canción finalizo él se abalanzó sobre ella alabándola por su preciosa voz mientras ella sólo desviaba la mirada avergonzada y le respondía que no era nada a comparación de él.

La siguiente canción era un dueto así que ambos tomaron el micrófono y empezaron a interpretar la canción, se turnaban a la vez que aplaudían y reían. Sus voces juntas quedaban tan bien que incluso personas de habitaciones continuas habían salido y se habían asomado por la ventana para ver y poder escuchar más de cerca al curioso dueto. Luffy al darse cuenta de eso les abrió la puerta y los dejó entrar libremente a verlos, ya que después de toda la música era para compartir.

* * *

Zoro había estado correteando de un lado para otro buscando a su amiga, había preguntado en su colegio si se encontraba pero no había rastro de ella, y no entendía a dónde podía haber llegado a parar. No entendía del todo porqué había comenzado ésa discusión, pero lo que si entendía era que Tashigi había explotado tras muchos años de andarse guardando los corajes que él le ocasionaba con sus acciones egoístas, y definitivamente él no aceptaba que ella le dijera que no era importante para él.

Tashigi había sido su primer amiga junto con Kuina, a él nunca se le había facilitado hablar con chicas, pero sin embargo estar con ellas era realmente fácil, y de niños solían corretear de un lado a otro, practicaban juntos al kendo, reían, bromeaban, y peleaban juntos. Siempre estaban juntos, para desayunar, ir a la escuela, entrenar. Era cierto que de quien él se había enamorado era de Kuina, pero no por eso quería decir que hiciera menos a Tashigi, simplemente no encontraba la manera de demostrar su afecto hacia la muchacha, ya que él no era el tipo de persona que se expresaba abiertamente. Cada reclamo que ella le soltaba sobre cualquier tema, él... Aunque pareciera que la estaba ignorando por dentro la estaba escuchando, y eso era algo de lo que tal vez ella no se había dado cuenta.

A lo lejos, sentada en una gran roca de un parque había visto a la chica sentada mirando hacia la dirección en la que se encontraban unos niños jugando. Sonriendo, había corrido en su dirección desacelerando el paso en cuanto se iba acercando para que ésta no quisiera escapar. Miraba su espalda, mientras se acercaba con pasos sigilosos intentando pasar desapercibido, sin embargo ella notó de inmediato su presencia y se volteó a verlo, en su rostro seguían los rastros de lágrimas que había estado derramando.

-Tashigi... Yo.

-Sabía que vendrías. - Contestó ella, su voz sonaba quebrada y débil. - Después de todo... Eres tú.

-… - Incómodo había guardado un minuto de silencio antes de continuar. - Por supuesto que eres importante para mí. - Soltó con mucho esfuerzo.

-Ya lo sé. - Confesó. - Simplemente estaba enojada y saqué lo primero que se me vino a la mente... Si no me avisaste lo de la empresa, fue porque eres muy idiota y se te olvido... Ésa chica probablemente se enteró porque se la pasa acosándote... La razón por la que me alejabas de niño es porque estabas muy dolido e intentabas primero recuperarte tú. No llorabas frente a mí porque querías parecer fuerte por mí, ¿No es así?

Zoro sentía un nudo nacer en su garganta, no sabía cómo hablarle a la chica, no sabía que decir, ni que palabras utilizar, nunca la había visto en un estado tan delicado como ése. Tashigi solía siempre hacerse la fuerte para no preocupar a nadie, ocultaba su tristeza tras una sonrisa, sacaba sus frustraciones mediante el ejercicio, y eso lo sabía a la perfección porque él hacía lo mismo.

-También sé que intentaste consolarme cuando sucedió lo de mi hermana... Pero tal como ahora tú no has sabido como dirigirte hacia mí... Lo sé todo porque te conozco. - Sonrió de manera melancólica. - Siempre has sido el tipo de persona que acepta los problemas de los demás y los escucha en silencio, tú... Tan solo te sientas con tu botella de sake a un lado mientras dejas que los demás te platiquen sus pesares pero eres pésimo dando consejos... Tienes 19 años, mides 1.78 cm, naciste el 11 de Noviembre, amas a tus hermanos y cuando tienes oportunidad fanfarroneas de Chopper, eres fiel, fuerte y confiable, te enamoraste de Kuina pero a mí solo me quieres como a una hermana más... Y ése es el problema. - Hizo una pausa. - Eres un idiota que jamás se ha dado cuenta de lo que siento por él... Y eso es lo que me molestó realmente.

\- ¿Qué? - No pudo evitar su impresión, comprendiendo lo imbécil que había sido hasta el momento.

-Sí... - Soltó una suave carcajada. - Sabía que reaccionarías así... Pero más enojada estoy conmigo misma... Yo nunca hice nada para salir de nuestro lazo de amistad, sabía que tú no me mirabas con otros ojos, pero jamás hice que intentaras verme como mujer, me daba miedo ser rechazada, me daba miedo que me compararas con Kuina aun cuando sabía que tú jamás serías capaz de eso. Gracias a Perona me di cuenta de que siempre estuve esperando un milagro, y cuando por fin estaba decidida a decirte lo que siento, ella fue más rápida.

-Yo... Yo no sé qué decir. - Dijo apenado mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-No es necesario que digas nada... Ya me había dado cuenta de lo que sentías por ella mucho antes de que tú siquiera lo notaras... Creo que te conozco mejor que a ti mismo. - Volvió a reír. - Estoy frustrada y triste... Pero nunca he logrado molestarme contigo, me aleje para despejar un poco mi mente y... Me di cuenta de que te veías tan feliz con Perona, que al final yo no tenía nada de qué quejarme... Yo te estaba esperando tras pensar y pensar... Y ahora que por fin logre confesarme, quiero que me rechaces.

 **Continuara...**

 **Antes de contestar los agradecimientos quiero decirlos que he tenido unos cuantos problemas con Fanfiction... Por alguna razón los comentarios que ustedes me dejaron el capítulo anterior no aparecen en la página de Fanfiction pero sí me llegan al correo electrónico, por lo cual no entiendo que es lo que sucede... Por tanto si no le agradezco a alguien abajo que sí comentó es porque no me llegó su review. (Me pasó con una amiga que tengo, me comentó y no me apareció su review ni en Fanfiction ni en correo)**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Miku-chan: Felicidades para ti también. Que bueno que te alegraste al ver el capítulo (Ya se lo merecían después de que me tardara años), no me tarde demasiado así que será algo así como un regalo doble, jejeje.**

 **Tomoyo: Gracias por mandarme otro review aún cuando dices que no se mandó el primero, la verdad es que no entiendo que le sucede a Fanfiction, creo que ha comenzado a odiarme y por eso no me deja recibirlos. TT-TT, por otra parte... Espero que te hayas quedado muy picada porque soy malvada muajajajaja... Ok no... Pero así deben ser las cosas para agregarle emoción.**

 **StArLoRdMac: Que bueno que te guste, y realmente no creo que haya pensado en todo... Simplemente el principio, desarrollo y final, realmente muchas cosas de las que agrego en la historia las voy improvisando, se me van ocurriendo conforme voy escribiendo. Por ejemplo... Aquí va una curiosidad, ¿Sabías que el festival musical fue una idea que se me ocurrió a última hora?, Y terminó por ser un punto importante en la historia jejeje.**


	24. Trágico accidente

**Bueno... Después de mucho tiempo por fin pude colocarles la continuación, y como siempre (historia de siempre), quiero disculparme por la tardanza y aunque tal vez a ustedes no les importe demasiado quiero aclarar la razón por la que me tarde mucho, y quiero justificar algo para evitar que al final del capítulo me ataquen con tomatazos.**

 **Primero me tarde demasiado porque como ustedes saben éste no es el único fanfic que escribo, también escribo "Conquistando al futuro Rey de los Piratas", y ... Ése fanfic me cuesta mucho más trabajo redactarlo puesto a que como ése está completamente basado en la historia original de One Piece, obviamente tengo que agregar escenas de batallas, ¡Y soy pésima con las escenas de batalla!, por eso me estuve quemando el coco para poder terminar ése capítulo el cual lleva el mismo tiempo sin ser actualizado que éste.**

 **La segunda razón fue la siguiente... Éste capítulo estaba planeado para un máximo de 15 hojas en Word en las cuales describiría toda la historia de Zoro con Kuina, de hecho tenía la intención de escribir todo desde la perspectiva de Zoro y todo desde la perspectiva de Tashigi, pero conforme fui empezando a escribir me di cuenta de que eran demasiadas ideas, y no podía simplemente ponerlo todo, ya que sino nunca iba a terminar con éste arco. xD, al principio tenía la intención de publicarles un anuncio en el cual sometería a votación si querían que subiera ahora o después el capítulo ya que me quedó mucho más largo de lo que tenía previsto. La idea era poner TODO y concluirlo en éste capítulo, pero llegué a un punto que llegue a 9 hojas en Word y no llegaba ni a la mitad, por lo cual si continuaba escribiendo iban a quedarme más de 20 páginas en Word, y por ende me iba a precionar mucho más porque ya de por sí me estaba tardando en actualizar, e iba a terminar por dejar puntos huecos en la historia que a mi parecer son importantes. Por ejemplo, tenía la intención de cortar la escena de cuando Zoro conoce a Luffy, pero tras pensarlo con calma me dije que no quería hacerlo, y para evitar más presiones lo dividí en 2 partes para poder llevarlo con calma. SÈ que dejé el capítulo en un punto muy importante, pero creo que fue la mejor decisión para no bajar la calidad de la historia, por eso espero puedan comprender un poco el haberlo dejado el capítulo en... En eso, ya lo veran. Sin nada más que agregar los dejaré leer.**

 **C** **apítulo 23.**

 **Trágico accidente.**

Roronoa Zoro era un niño orgulloso desde siempre, tenía energía de sobra, una gran ambición, y siempre correteaba de un lado para otro buscando contrincantes fuertes a los cuales enfrentarse. La razón de su afición al kendo era porque su padre había sido campeón de Japón, y por lo tanto el había desarrollado aquél deseo de practicar el deporte como una manera de superar a su viejo. Aún así nunca había ido a un dojo para entrenar, ya que era su propio padre quien le había enseñado todo lo que sabía a su corta edad de 6 años, momento en que entró a la primaria y un nuevo objetivo había surgido en él.

Zoro había tomado la decisión de entrar al dojo de un hombre que a simple vista parecía un tanto atolondrado, él tenía el cabello largo color negro atado en una coleta baja. Era muy diferente a la figura paterna que él tenía, su papá era un hombre alto fornido que tenía el mismo tono de cabello color verde, estos estaban desordenados y encajaban a la perfección con su rostro el cual indicaba que era un hueso duro de roer, su viejo siempre tenía la frente en alto, nunca huía de un enfrentamiento y defendía su titulo con orgullo, era un ser recto y estricto aunque sensible cuando se trataba de su hermana mayor, y mucho más cálido con el pequeño Chopper de apenas 2 años de edad.

De cualquier manera su padre al cual tanto respetaba era todo lo contrario a la persona que en breve se convertiría en su maestro. Realmente había resultado ser un shock que el niño hubiera decidido ser entrenado por aquélla persona que a simple vista parecía bastante débil. Pero para entender la razón por la que se había interesado en entrar, debemos primero regresar a la tarde del Lunes de la semana pasada.

La adolescente de 15 años de Edad Robin había salido de la casa acompañando a su hermano menor quien insistía en ver la escuela a la cual asistiría. La muchacha sonreía mientras veía al peli verde corretear de un lado para otro agitando su espada de bambú al aire. En el camino se encontraba entrenando, según él, pero lo que realmente hacía era apuntar su arma a cualquier hombre que se atreviera a mirar a su hermana, cosa que a la muchacha le parecía sumamente tierno.

Llegando a la academia Zoro no pudo evitar soltar un grito de impresión, al ver las instalaciones que le parecían enormes. Realmente no era la gran cosa, se trataba de una escuela común y corriente, pero a su corta edad todo se veía mucho más grande de lo que realmente era. Los papeles necesarios para la inscripción del muchacho ya habían sido leídos y adecuadamente firmados, pero había unos papeles que habían pasado por alto y eran necesarios de entregar, por lo que se le había pedido a Robin que se encargara de ir a entregarlos, y en el proceso el menor se le había pegado.

Cuando iban a entrar se escucharon unas voces femeninas que llamaron la atención del peliverde por unos momentos. Se trataba de sus vecinas, a quienes había visto en unas cuantas ocasiones ya que resaltaban a la vista al ser completamente idénticas, pero a las cuales hasta el momento no había prestado real atención.

-Mira que eres torpe por olvidarte de las fotos en la casa. - Regañaba Tashigi.

A Zoro le brillaron los ojos al momento al percatarse que en la espalda de una de las gemelas se encontraba una espada de bambú, por lo que inmediatamente se colocó frente a ella retándola a un duelo como era costumbre. Si bien era cierto que no era costumbre suya retar a chicas, eso en el momento no le había interesado debido a que llevaba tiempo sin luchar contra alguien que no fuera su padre.

-¿Ah?, ¿Qué le sucede a éste mocoso? - Preguntó Kuina arqueando una ceja a la vez que miraba al menor de manera indiferente.

-¡¿A quién llamas mocoso, vieja?! - Respondió fastidiado.

-¿Vieja? - Cuestionó ofendida.

Mientras que Tashigi intentaba calmar el temperamento alto de su hermana, Robin intentaba hacer lo mismo con el suyo. Sin embargo ése había sido solo el inicio de lo que sería su relación dentro de los próximos años. En cuestión de segundos Zoro y Kuina se habían liberado de los brazos de las personas que estaban intentando retenerlos, y se habían lanzado una serie de insultos el uno al otro terminando por apuntar al contrario con su espada.

-Te voy a enseñar buenos modales.

En un instante la muchacha lo había derrotado... Ni siquiera le había costado trabajo, no se veía agitado, no se había despeinado siquiera, y eso le había herido el orgullo profundamente. Lo habían derrotado a él, a Roronoa Zoro, el hombre que deseaba con todas fuerzas superar a su padre, quien estaba completamente seguro de su habilidad, quien jamás había pensado siquiera en la posibilidad de perder.

-Hum... Que tipo tan débil. - Refunfuñaba la niña peli azul quien tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba hacia abajo al peli verde quien estaba tendido en el suelo con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

-Hermana... Creo que te excediste. - Dijo la gemela menor mirando al pobre muchacho en ése deplorable estado.

Robin preocupada había corrido a asistir al menor, al momento que miraba a las chicas con ojos que demostraban desaprobación. Zoro por su parte había rechazado la ayuda de su hermana, y se había levantado por cuenta propia guiado por su orgullo, él tenía las rodillas raspadas y sucias al igual que partes de su rostro, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas debido a la vergüenza y la ira que sentía en su interior, fastidiado apretaba los dientes de tal manera que rechinaban.

-¡¿Cómo te llamas?! - Preguntó en un grito.

-...Kuina. - Respondió tras un breve silencio al momento que se metía al interior de la escuela siendo perseguida por Tashigi.

Después de eso Zoro había echado a correr directo a su casa dejando a Robin a cargo de todos los papeleos correspondientes. Con pasos rápidos había buscado a su padre por los alrededores pero al recordar que no se encontraba en casa por el momento, había salido al patio trasero a practicar una y otra vez con su vieja espada de bambú. Se había desquitado con cualquier cosa que se cruzara por su mirada intentando sacar todo ése enojo e intentando dejar de pensar en la humillación que había pasado.

Una niña lo había derrotado, una sucia y vulgar niña. Desde que tenía memoria había empezado a entrenar inspirado por su padre, quien por supuesto había estado maravillado cuando éste le dijera que quería seguir sus pasos, y él confiaba en la fuerza del mayor. Los chicos de su edad no solían ser rivales, de hecho terminaban por aburrirlo por lo que él ya tenía el nivel suficiente como para enfrentar a personas unos cuantos años mayores que él.

Después de unas 2 horas de haberse ejercitado sin descanso, se había tirado sobre el pasto, tenía la respiración agitada, lleno de sudor, los cálidos rayos del sol alumbraban el cielo cubriéndolo por completo. Aún se sentía cabreado, quería ir inmediatamente a la casa de ésa muchacha y pedir la revancha, maldecía al aire constantemente. A punto estuvo de volver al entrenamiento, pero justo en ése instante el gruñir de su estómago se hizo sonar, lo cual lo había hecho percatarse de lo hambriento que estaba, por lo cual no sería mala idea ir a comer algo.

El día transcurrió con lentitud para el pequeño Zoro, pero alrededor de las 5:00 pm, su padre por fin hizo acto de presencia, cosa que lo alegró y sin hacerse esperar se abalanzó sobre él cuestionándolo por ésas gemelas, ya que sabía que él debía tener información sobre ellas al estar dentro del mundo del Kendo, y siendo vecinos, con mayor razón. Se sorprendió al enterarse de que él era amigo del padre de las gemelas.

-¿Tú amigo? - Preguntó confundido pero antes de que pudiera empezar a cuestionarlo el timbre de la casa sonó.

El hombre dejó momentáneamente a su hijo para ir a atender sin darse cuenta de que el niño le seguía los pasos. Al abrir la puerta lo primero que vislumbraron los ojos del pequeño Roronoa, fue la silueta de un hombre de mediana estatura, éste tenía la piel pálida, una amable sonrisa, sus ojos solían estar cerrados, su negro cabello siempre se encontraba atado en una coleta baja.

Él era Koushiro, un hombre que luego iba a visitarlos para hablar un rato con su papá, en ocasiones salían juntos a tomar, y demás cosas. Ante los ojos de Zoro, ése hombre llamado Koushiro se veía como un completo perdedor, con ése cuerpo delgado y ése rostro de rata de laboratorio, a decir verdad no llegaba a entender como era que era el mejor amigo de su papá, seguramente habían sido compañeros en la escuela, ésa era la única explicación que su pequeña mente podía formular.

-Zoro. - Lo llamó el peliverde mayor. - Él es el padre de Kuina y Tashigi, ¿Acaso no lo sabías?, deberías por lo menos de conocer a tus vecinos.

-¿Ehh? - Exclamó incrédulo al momento que su mandíbula se abría tanto como le era posible. - ¡Eso es imposible!, ¿Éste perdedor es el padre de ésa vieja?

-¿De qué estás hablando? - El hombre soltó un golpe en la cabeza de su hijo por ser tan descortés al momento que se disculpaba con su amigo. - Koushiro es un preciado amigo y también mi rival, él también tiene varias medallas de campeonatos en kendo... De hecho es maestro de su propio Dojo.

-¿Cómo, éste viejo? - Preguntaba incrédulo al momento que veía a los dos hombres parados frente a sí... Mientras que uno era su ejemplo a seguir, un hombre fuerte, recto y varonil, el otro parecía todo lo contrarío, y no podían llegar a tener algo en común, pero tras haber sido derrotado por la hija de éste, no tenía ya más dudas. - Viejo. - Repitió recibiendo otro golpe por parte de su padre, pero ni por eso se detuvo. - Conviérteme en tu discípulo.

-De... ¡¿De qué estás hablando Zoro?! - Regañó su ofendido progenitor. - Yo soy tu entrenador, ¿Acaso no estás conforme conmigo?

-Por supuesto que sí. - Afirmó totalmente confiado. - Tú eres mi meta pero... Yo perdí contra ésa niña... ¡No lo aceptaré!

-¿Es cosa de orgullo? - Preguntó orgulloso al entender a la perfección sus sentimientos. - Bien, bien, en ése caso no hay problema, pero seguirás entrenando conmigo de todas formas.

Koushiro veía la escena en completo silencio, a decir verdad en ningún momento se había planteado siquiera la idea de que el hijo de su amigo pudiera ser capaz de pedirle eso. Realmente no tenía problemas en aceptar nuevos discípulos, de hecho eso era una ventaja para su dojo, cualquiera sabía que Roronoa era excelente en lo que hacía, por ende se debía suponer que la fuerza de su niño debía estar más alta que la media. La idea parecía interesante, de manera que lo aceptaría, de cualquier forma por lo que había escuchado él había sido derrotado por Kuina, lo cual era una ventaja. Si bien la mayor de sus hijas era increíblemente hábil, lo que ella tenía de malo era su orgullo, había llegado a tal punto de arrogancia puesto que ni siquiera los adultos podían derrotarla, claro... Sin incluirlo, pero el punto es que quería hacer madurar a Kuina.

-Está bien, ven la semana próxima.

A Zoro no le había importado realmente la fecha, lo único que tenía en mente era entrenar arduamente en los días próximos para que cuando llegara el momento de reencontrarse con ésas gemelas, pudiera retar a la mayor. No era de su agrado haberse vuelto discípulo de ése hombre escuálido, sin embargo su manera de actuar siempre había estado guiada por sus ideales propios, pensaba que al haber sido derrotado por la hija de éste, entonces tenía que corresponder de alguna manera por su debilidad.

La semana pasó rápido, había tres horarios diferentes en los entrenamientos de ése hombre, ya fuera en la mañana, tarde o noche para adaptarse a la vida rutinaria de sus discípulos. Él iría en la tarde después de la escuela, era su primer día de clases y realmente no se encontraba muy emocionado por asistir, sino por lo que iba a ocurrir después. Llevaba la mochila con sus útiles colgada de su hombro derecho, Robin se había encargado de intentar peinar su desordenado cabello pero él no se había dejado y lo había alborotado nuevamente con la mano, entrando a las instalaciones de la escuela miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad, los alumnos de los diferentes grados iban entrando, algunos ya tenían sus grupos de amigos marcados mientras que los que iban solos eran de primer grado como él.

Entrando al salón de clases lo primero que hicieron por ordenes de la profesora asignada, fue levantarse uno a uno, decir su nombre, edad, gustos, y aficiones entre otras cosas, esto con el objetivo de que se conocieran unos a otros. Zoro solo observaba a sus nuevos compañeros sentados desde su pupitre, por alguna razón desde que había entrado todos lo habían visto con ojos que demostraban miedo, seguramente ocasionado por el extraño color de cabello del chico, o por su rostro ya que él sin darse cuenta acostumbraba mantener el ceño fruncido, no porque estuviera enojado, sino que era algo inconsciente.

Cuando le tocó su turno de hablar lo primero que mencionó fue su experiencia en el kendo, cosa que aumentó la tensión en sus compañeros. Mientras que las niñas comenzaban a murmurar entre sí sobre lo aterrador que se veía el niño, los chicos entre sí veían a Zoro como una clase de deidad a la cual no debías molestar, ya que para sus ojos era algo así como el macho alfa, alguien a quien debían respetar y obedecer sin rechistar.

La hora del receso llegó, y ya para ése momento el pequeño Roronoa se había convertido en un lobo solitario, lo cual no era sorpresa ya que el hacer amigos no era una habilidad que poseyera. En cualquier caso estaba más enfocado en encontrar a las gemelas, lo cual no le costó nada de trabajo, ya que inmediatamente se topó con dos cabelleras azuladas que paseaban por el patio. Sin esperar echó a correr hacia ellas al momento que desenfundaba su espada de madera apuntándolas al momento que preguntaba cual de las dos era Kuina, ya que por el momento no sabía diferenciarlas.

-Piérdete. - Decía la mayor mientras fruncía el seño. - No voy a pelear contra ti en la escuela, me metería en problemas por darle una paliza a un mocoso.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! - Gritó aún más cabreado.

Tashigi por su parte miraba a los dos individuos bastante preocupada de que iniciaran un escándalo en el primer día de clases. A decir verdad le resultaba patético como es que su hermana se dejaba llevar por las provocaciones de un niño de tan solo 6 años, pero no podía decirle nada ya que se enojaría.

-¿Es cierto que te uniste a nuestro Dojo? - Preguntó la niña de lentes para intentar calmar el ambiente.

-Sí. - Respondió como si nada.

-¡Ja!, ¡El dojo no necesita debiluchos como tú, mejor ni lo intentes, dañarías nuestra reputación! - Fanfarroneo Kuina.

-¡Cállate!, deberías agradecer por tenerme como miembro, después de todo soy el hijo de Roronoa Jin. - Normalmente él no era el tipo de persona que presumía del nombre de su padre pero simplemente no podía dejar que insultaran su kendo el cuál había aprendido de él.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Eres hijo de Jin-sama? - Preguntaron ambas chicas sorprendidas. - Eso no es nada... - Susurro Kuina. - Aunque seas su hijo eres un completo debilucho.

-Lo sé. - Afirmó. - No soy ni una cuarta parte de fuerte de lo que él es... Pero sin lugar a dudas, yo algún día lo superaré.

Kuina se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, veía los ojos del menor empapados de determinación cosa que había ocasionado que empezara a tomárselo más enserio. De pronto una molestia inminente había nacido en su pecho, de alguna manera tenía envidia, ya que sólo era necesario ver las agallas que tenía ése chico para darse cuenta de que se volvería en alguien importante. Aunque aún era muy pronto como para hacer suposiciones, comparado con ella, se trataba solo de un enclenque grosero y engreído, esperaría a verlo en los entrenamientos antes de juzgarlo por completo.

Mientras que Kuina se revolvía en sus propios pensamientos, Tashigi por su parte estaba bastante sorprendida con la tenacidad del peliverde. Ella de alguna manera podía entenderlo puesto que no era tan fuerte como su hermana, desde que tenía memoria habían estado practicando juntas con la tutoría de su padre, pero Kuina desde siempre había demostrado tener un talento innato, aprendía con facilidad, día a día se la había pasado entrenando sin descanso. Al principio a ella no le había interesado mucho practicar el deporte, sin embargo al ver a su hermana esforzarse diariamente, un sentimiento de admiración había nacido en su pecho, quería poder compartir esa pasión con ella, por lo que había empezado a correr tras de ella, había intentado alcanzarla constantemente, quería poder mirar el escenario al lado de ella, pero siempre que creía que estaba a punto de alcanzarla, ella corría con mucho más intensidad y se alejaba. Por eso mismo podía entender la frustración que aquél chico debía de estar sintiendo al verse abrumado por una fuerza abrumadora que había aparecido de la nada.

Ciertamente era sorprendente que ése niño fuera hijo de Roronoa, aunque debió de habérselo imaginado en un principio al ver ésos cabellos color pasto idénticos a los de su padre. Era un tanto gracioso como no se habían dado cuenta de que eran vecinos, ya que después de todo Jin y Koushiro eran mejores amigos, después de todo era tan solo cuestión de tiempo para que se conocieran.

-¿Cómo te llamas? - Preguntó agachándose levemente para estar a la altura del menor. - Yo me llamo Tashigi, a partir de hoy seremos compañeros. - Extendió su mano derecha para que el otro la estrechara.

-Zoro... - Respondió después de analizar a la chica de lentes por unos instantes, a diferencia de la otra chica, ésa tal Tashigi no le provocaba molestia.

-Tashigi, no te pongas amistosa con ése tipo. - Replicó Kuina tomándola por la muñeca para alejarla.

Las gemelas se alejaron dejando al pequeño Roronoa solo. No entendía como era posible que pudiera existir una niña tan molesta en el mundo, y es que hasta el momento el no había tenido la oportunidad de tener una amistad con personas del género contrario, puesto que generalmente ellas le tenían miedo. La única chica con quien podía ser completamente él, era por supuesto con su hermana Robin a quien adoraba con todo su corazón, aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, y claro... Robin era una chica completamente diferente a ésa odiosa de Kuina; Su hermana era preciosa, amable, cariñosa, responsable y muy madura, por eso mismo esa mocosa le provocaba tantas nauseas, ya que era grosera, y nada linda, incluso parecía chico.

De ésa manera la jornada de clases avanzó rápidamente, y cuando la campana que indicaba la hora de salida se hizo sonar. Roronoa echó a correr hacia la salida esperando ver a las hermanas para perseguirlas, y es que su papá le había dicho la dirección exacta, pero para ser sincero no tenía idea de como llegar. De cualquier manera empezó a moverse de manera sigilosa tras las chicas intentando imitar ésa película de ninjas que había visto hace tres noches.

-Sé que estás siguiéndonos, sal de ahí... Pareces estúpido.

El sonrojo en las mejillas del niño no se hizo esperar, no pensó que lo descubrirían con tanta facilidad, y ahora se sentía totalmente patético. De cualquier manera ya no servía de nada ocultarse, por lo que había salido soltando gritos debido a la vergüenza. Por supuesto la hermana mayor no había perdido oportunidad para hacerlo sentir peor mientras que Tashigi por su parte intentaba darle consuelo.

De ésa manera fue su encuentro, se conocieron de manera casual en el momento en que Zoro entró a la escuela primaria. Tal vez en un principio su relación fuera bastante extraña debido a las constantes peleas que tenían dos de ellos, pero eso tan sólo era el principio para la amistad que sería una de las más hermosas.

Llegando al Dojo, el primero en darle la bienvenida fue Koushiro, quien ignoraba los reclamos de su hija mayor los cuales había estado escuchando desde que le mencionó que lo había convertido en su discípulo. De cualquier manera lo primero que quería hacer era la capacidad del hijo de Jin por lo que había decidido a ponerlo en combates uno a uno, primeramente con los niños de su edad a los cuales derrotó sin esfuerzo alguno, a continuación puso a unos chicos dos años mayores que él, pero de igual manera los venció, cosa que ya se esperaba.

-Papá... - Dijo Kuina pero al ver el rostro del hombre corrigió de inmediato. - Quiero decir... Maestro, déjeme pasar a mí.

-No. - Contestó de manera firme al momento que seguía pasando a sus alumnos de manera gradual a la fuerza que poseían. - Es increíble. - Dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta. - Y pensar que solo tiene 6 años, no hay duda que es hijo de Jin. - Ése comentario despreocupado molestó aún más a Kuina, sin embargo no podía hacer nada si no tenía el permiso para ello.

Después de una racha victoriosa uno de los alumnos por fin venció a Zoro, sin la necesidad de llegar a utilizar a Tashigi o a Kuina. Era cierto que para su edad tenía una habilidad impresionante, pero todavía era tan solo un niño, podía tener la agilidad necesaria para moverse con velocidad, pero no la fuerza, sin embargo eso no negaba que era un diamante en bruto que podía ser pulido. Koushiro ahora podía entender porque Jin no se lo había querido dejar en un principio, después de todo era una joya que él quería pulir por si mismo.

-Maldición... - Se quejó el niño levantándose lentamente al momento que miraba a la peli azul quien al momento había desviado la mirada dándole a entender que no estaba siquiera cerca de rozar su nivel.

Había sentido la necesidad de echar a correr por unas pesas para entrenar y pulir su cuerpo, sin embargo se había quedado ya que no podía darle la espalda a las instrucciones de la personas que de ahora en adelante debía llamar maestro. Hizo una reverencia a su contrincante para agradecer el duelo, y después fue junto a los demás alumnos los cuales estaban sentados, por lo cual adoptó la misma posición. Ésas peleas aparte de ser una prueba para asignar su nivel de fuerza, fueron también una presentación hacia el nuevo compañero que se les unía. Cabe destacar que la mayoría estaban encantados al ver que había llegado un niño tan prometedor.

De ésa manera el verdadero entrenamiento comenzó, los alumnos en pie, hacían golpeaban con las espadas de madera una y otra vez practicando las posiciones básicas, por supuesto antes de eso habían realizado el calentamiento adecuado, como trotar, hacer flexiones y demás cosas. Tashigi miraba divertida como Zoro y Kuina parecían estar en una constante competencia, ya que para cualquier cosa que el entrenador pedía, intentaban hacerlo mejor que el otro, siendo la chica quien terminaba por ganar en todas las aptitudes.

Poco a poco la tarde fue pasando, la clase había finalizado, ya todos los alumnos se habían marchado y el único que se encontraba aún entrenando era Zoro, quien seguía sin estar conforme con su nivel actual. Ya que las instrucciones de Koushiro habían terminado podía actuar con libertad, de manera que se encontraba acuclillado con las manos tras su cadera saltando de un extremo de la amplia habitación hasta el otro, en la espalda se había atado unos cuantos ladrillos con ayuda de unas cintas para aumentar el peso y la dificultad.

-¿Es necesario que exageres tanto? - Preguntaba Koushiro sentado en el piso de madera con un vaso de porcelana el cual contenía té verde, él le hacía compañía observando su entrenamiento.

-Necesito... Ser más fuerte... - Respondía jadeante al momento que las gotas de sudor resbalaban de su frente cayendo al piso. - Y superar a su hija... De lo contrario... Nunca podré superar a mi padre.

-Es cierto que la perseverancia y el trabajo duro siempre son bien recompensados. - Decía al momento que tomaba un sorbo de té para después continuar. - Sin embargo... Para alguien como tú, que está tan obsesionado con el trabajo duro, de vez en cuando le hace falta un poco de holgazanería.

-Si hago eso... Nunca llegaré a nada.

-Mira que eres testarudo... Lo único que te estoy diciendo es que de vez en cuando disfrutes un poco más de la vida. Sal a pasear, a jugar con tus amigos, comete un helado o ve y gasta todo tú dinero en un centro de juegos, después de todo solo tienes 6 años... Tienes toda la vida por delante, aunque te lo tomes con calma tienes mucho tiempo para mejorar.

Zoro había dejado ya los ladrillos a un lado y ahora estaba golpeando unos palos que se encontraban en el jardín justo al lado del salón de entrenamiento, en donde Koushiro podía verlo con claridad debido a que su hogar era de estilo tradicional por lo que las puertas eran corredizas.

-Vaya, vaya, por eso Jin se preocupa tanto. - Dijo eso más para sí mismo que para él antes de salir de la habitación y dejarlo solo.

Cuando el hombre se fue el pequeño Roronoa dejó de moverse, respiraba de manera agitada, aún podía entrenar más y más sin embargo ése último comentario había sido suficiente como para activar su curiosidad. Había querido voltearse para preguntarle a su maestro, ¿A qué se refería con eso?, sin embargo al ver que ya se había ido, se quedó unos instantes totalmente quieto al momento que se ponía a pensar.

-Mi papá... ¿Preocupado? - Preguntó al aire sin darse cuenta de que lo había escuchado cierta peli azul, quien había estado espiando al cabeza de césped desde hace ya un buen rato.

De ésa manera el tiempo fue pasando de poco a poco con la vida rutinaria de Zoro, quien nunca faltaba a una sola sesión de entrenamiento. De igual manera seguía con los entrenamientos de Jin, mientras que diario se encargaba de retar a Kuina a batallas, una y otra, y otra y otra vez. No importaba cuantas veces ésta le pateara el trasero, él seguía corriendo para retarla las veces que fueran necesarias. Por otra parte su relación con Tashigi era mucho más tranquila, ella era muy comprensiva y siempre se encargaba de tratar de calmar ambos lados, a ella también la había enfrentado un par de veces, pero tampoco era capaz de vencerla, y aunque eso le enojaba, la única con la que sentía ésa ferviente rivalidad por alguna razón era con Kuina.

Un año entero paso, un año en el que los tres se la pasaban juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, y por mucho que Zoro dijera que Kuina era su rival, por mucho que Kuina lo negara, y aún con las peleas diarias, ellos de alguna manera se habían convertido en buenos amigos. Aunque eran un grupo inusual ya que su vida giraba en torno al kendo, no salían a divertirse o a matar el tiempo en actividades que niños normales practicarían.

A sus 7 años, Zoro ya había dejado de pensar en que su entrenador era un perdedor. Tras conocerlo se había dado cuenta de que era una persona realmente fuerte pero que las diferencias que él y su papá tenían eran meramente de personalidad. Por ejemplo... Mientras que Jin era un hombre sumamente estricto, Koushiro era mucho más comprensivo. Por otra parte Jin era pésimo para dar consejos, mientras que Koushiro no, él solía dar muchas lecciones de vida por medio de las palabras. Cada uno tenía sus formas de enseñar, eran tan distintas pero a la vez se podía apreciar que eran muy buenos maestros.

Un día tras llegar al Dojo, se sorprendieron al ver que no había ningún alumno dentro por lo que las gemelas le preguntaron a su papá la razón, a lo que éste les contesto que quería tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones por lo que no abriría durante las próximas dos semanas, cosa que por supuesto los exalto, ya que... ¿Qué harían sin dos semanas de kendo?, esa era su vida, su medio de entretenimiento y su rutina.

Claro que intentaron protestar pero sus quejas no fueron escuchadas, y ahora tenían que ver que hacer. Zoro fue el primero a quien se le ocurrió una solución, y propuso que en ése tiempo podrían ir a entrenar con su papá, a lo que tanto Tashigi como Kuina estaban de acuerdo, ya que admiraban al hombre; Sin embargo, se llevaron una enorme sorpresa al llegar puesto que Jin les dijo que tampoco estaba dispuesto a trabajar dentro de ésas dos semanas debido a que se había presentado una serie de competiciones a las cuales debía de asistir, y no quería distraerse con otras cosas.

-Vamos, deberían estar felices. - Dijo Jin al ver sus rostros decepcionados. - Eso significa que ustedes también tienen vacaciones.

-¡No queremos vacaciones! - Gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-Tengan. - Les dio algo de dinero. - Vayan a comer una pizza o algo. - Dijo corriéndolos de la casa cerrando la puerta en su cara. - Esos niños tienen que relajarse de vez en cuando.

Aislados se habían quedado mirando la entrada disgustados, tenían la tarde libre y dinero en las manos, sin duda alguna el sueño de cualquier niño, y sin embargo no tenían ni la más remota idea de que hacer, por lo tanto se habían sentado en una banca que estaba al lado de la casa, tenían la cabeza clavada en el frío piso, y un aura de depresión los rodeaba por completo.

Momentos después había salido Robin quien se había molestado con su despreocupado padre por dejar salir a unos niños a la calle completamente solos. Al salir se había sorprendido al ver a los menores en ése estado lamentable, cosa que le había ocasionado un poco de risa. Acercándose a ellos se había acuclillado frente a ellos para que pudieran verla directamente a la cara.

-¿Por qué tan tristes?

-Robin. - Dijo Zoro poniéndose de pie. - No nos van a dar clases por dos semanas.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? - Preguntó ladeando la cabeza confundida.

-¡Robin! - Gritó ahora enojado.

-Jaja... - Soltó una suave risa. - Lo siento, lo siento... Sé que ustedes aman el kendo pero... Son tan solo dos semanas, ¿Por qué no aprovechan el tiempo para hacer algo diferente?

-¿Otras cosas? - Preguntó confundido frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Así es. - Sonrió al momento que revolvía los verdes cabellos de su hermanito provocando que éste se avergonzara, ya que estaba enfrente de Kuina y Tashigi.

Mientras que Tashigi le había parecido divertido ver al rebelde de Zoro como un niño ordinario frente a su querida hermana, Kuina por su parte se había irritado levemente. No entendía la razón por completo, pero cada vez que Zoro estaba con Robin, la actitud del chico se modificaba por completo, ése chico que consideraba un completo patán, se convertía en un ser cariñoso y comprensivo, lo cual le daba a entender que el niño simplemente adoraba a su hermana mayor, y eso no es que le pareciera algo malo... Sino que de alguna manera le molestaba saber que con ellas no se comportaba de ésa manera, y por una razón que no comprendía eso la fastidiaba.

-Vengan conmigo. - Animo Robin al momento que los obligaba a levantarse. - Les mostraré todo lo que pueden hacer. - Emocionada había tomado de la mano a Zoro quien había enrojecido completamente cual tomate e intentaba liberarse mientras veía a sus amigas con rostro de pánico.

En un instante Kuina había sacado su espada de madera y había golpeado a Zoro en la cabeza, al instante el chico había volteado para reclamar sin embargo cuando lo hizo un nuevo golpe cayó dándole en la cara, lo cual provocó que se le quedara una marca roja dividiendo su rostro.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! - Gritó furioso sacando al instante su espada de bambú. - ¿Quieres pelea? - Lo que no se esperaba era que Kuina tan solo lo ignorara tras soltar un quejido. - ¿Qué le sucede? - Preguntó para sí mismo.

Robin por su parte sobaba suavemente su barbilla mientras veía la escena divertida, a decir verdad no se esperaba eso. Realmente ya se esperaba que entre ellos dos algún día pudiera haber algo, después de todo ya todo mundo sabe que del odio al amor hay un solo paso, pero sinceramente ella pensaba que cuando sucediera, quien diera el primer paso fuera Zoro, y no se imaginó que sucedería tan rápido.

Primeramente la muchacha los llevó a comer, y a pesar de que ella prefería entrar a comedores familiares, al ser ésta la primera vez que ésos niños tenían un descanso pensó que podría darles gusto. De manera que tomando la idea de su despreocupado padre, los había llevado por un poco de pizza. Había pedido un montón de ingredientes que sabía los niños adoraban, mientras que ellos solo la observaban en silencio, ya que a decir verdad era la primera vez que iban a un lugar como ése, puesto que acostumbraban comer en casa.

Mientras la pizza se preparaba, Robin les consiguió una mesa, ellos se sentaron pero los menores no parecían querer conversar, probablemente porque el único tema que habían tenido en común hasta el momento era el Kendo. Ella se encargó de llevar el ritmo de la conversación y empezó a hacerles preguntas comunes, para que empezaran a conocerse mejor.

-¿Y cómo les va en la escuela? - Preguntó casualmente.

Tashigi orgullosa empezó a alardear sobre sus perfectas calificaciones, mientras que Kuina y Zoro se encogían un tanto apenados, ya que el estudio no era precisamente su fuerte. Afortunadamente la comida no tardó mucho, y en un instante ya estaba en el centro de la mesa.

Los niños veían la forma redonda de la pizza con completa curiosidad, tomaron un trozo y lo observaron antes de dar una mordida. Al instante los tres abrieron los ojos enormemente con un nuevo brillo impregnado e irremediablemente comenzaron a devorar su comida como si llevaran días sin probar bocado alguno de alimento.

-¿Qué es esto? - Preguntaba Tashigi.

-¡Está bueno! - Continuaba Zoro.

-¡Nunca había comido algo tan bueno!

Robin volvió a reír al ver aquella reacción tan exagerada, digna de cualquier niño primerizo en el arte de devorar pizza. Kuina al darse cuenta de eso no había podido evitar sonrojarse, y es que por alguna razón se sentía indignada, y seguía sin comprender porque se sentía tan incomoda estando al lado de la hermana del cabeza hueca de Zoro, pero definitivamente no le gustaba nada que se burlara de ella.

La comida no duró prácticamente nada, puesto que desapareció en cuestión de minutos y tras darse cuenta de lo desesperados que habían parecido, intentaron recuperar la compostura, ya que aún así no estaban conformes con no tener clases de kendo. La adolescente por su parte, como si les hubiera leído la mente, se había levantado y les había indicado que la siguieran, ya que después de todo se encontraban al lado de una enorme plaza, el cual debería ser un paraíso para ellos.

-Oi, hermana. - Reprochaba el peli verde fastidiado. - ¿A dónde nos llevas?

Robin no decía nada, simplemente los dirigió a un centro de juegos. El trío de amigos curiosos observaban la habitación obscura repleta de maquinas ruidosas y de chicos de todas las edades ingresando su dinero a éstas para jugar. En el centro había un hockey de mesa , mientras que a los lados habían otros mini futbolitos, máquinas traga monedas, entre más cosas que los habían dejado atontados.

A la velocidad del rayo, los niños se habían echado a correr probando cualquier juego que se les topara por la vista, al momento que Zoro y Kuina iniciaban nuevamente con sus usuales competencias por ganar. Uno de esos juegos había resultado excesivamente adictivo, se titulaba The King of Fighters, y los rivales jugaban con tal entusiasmo que la pobre maquina se movía de un lado al otro debido a la fuerza con la que éstos presionaban las teclas. A continuación pidieron unas fichas para el hockey de mesa, en el cual las gemelas formaron un equipo contra Roronoa, quien hacía su mayor esfuerzo para bloquear, pero al final terminó perdiendo.

El resto del día se la pasaron jugando, y cuando hubieron pasado unas cuantas horas en las cuales a la oji azul no le quedó más opción que cuidar de los niños, salieron por fin, siendo Robin quien se encargó de comprarles unas frituras, dulces, refrescos y demás cosas que se les antojara. Así comenzó a obscurecer y la muchacha los hizo volver a la fuerza, debido a que ellos ya no querían volver a casa, ya que después de haber experimentado tanta diversión en un solo día, se habían dado cuenta de que se perdían de muchas cosas.

Gracias a Robin se habían animado, y habían quedado en regresar al día siguiente para averiguar que más podían hacer en el tiempo en el que estarían de "vacaciones", tiempo en el cual habían tenido la oportunidad de conocerse mucho más afondo fuera del ambiente deportivo. Como por ejemplo... Zoro y Kuina se habían dado cuenta de que no eran sólo rivales en el kendo, sino en cualquier cosa que se les pudiera presentar, ya que debido al enorme orgullo de ambos, se tomaban cualquier competición enserio. Tashigi por su parte era sorpresivamente buena en los juegos de baile, cosa que nunca en la vida se hubiera imaginado de no ser por la hermana del marimo.

Los primeros días fueron de puro libertinaje, pero después ya para el quinto día, Zoro estaba increíblemente aburrido, y no se le había ocurrido una mejor manera de matar el tiempo, que ir nuevamente a la casa de Kuina para retarla a un duelo. Después de todo no quería oxidarse, y flojear en su entrenamiento era algo que hasta el momento jamás había hecho. Después de todo su primer obstáculo era derrotar a ésa fastidiosa niña.

Era la noche del sábado y estaba ansioso por volver a pelear, por lo cual se había escabullido de su casa, con su espada de bambú en su espalda, y se había infiltrado exitosamente en la casa de las gemelas. No quería llamar demasiado la atención porque sino el entrenador lo mandaría de vuelta a casa, y ésa no era una opción. Cruzando con velocidad el patio había buscado a Kuina con la mirada intentando esconderse en el pasto que aún no había sido podado, sin importarle que se le pegara lodo. Tras dar una mirada rápida a la ventana que pertenecía al cuarto de la muchacha, se dio cuenta de que estaba apagada por lo cual debía de estar dormida, o en otra parte, y conociendo que ella no era el tipo de persona que se dormía temprano, debía de suponer que no estaba ahí.

Recorriendo la casa se había dirigido al patio trasero el cual solía estar generalmente desierto, por lo menos en las noches. Koushiro había colocado unas cuantas bancas puesto que era el patio de juego de sus hijas, y él sabía que en ocasiones Kuina salía a tomar el aire cuando quería estar sola, por lo que había una probabilidad de más de la mitad que la muchacha se encontrara ahí. Al asomarse sigilosamente había visto a su rival sentada, ella tenía la mirada clavada en el cielo, y no parecía percatarse en lo más mínimo de su alrededor, por lo cual a él, debido a lo travieso que era por naturaleza, se le había ocurrido asustarla.

Acercándose con pasos sigilosos observaba a su presa, quien seguía inmersa en su propio mundo. A medida que iba acortando la distancia pudo observar como la blanca luz de la luna cubría por completo a Kuina, haciendo un contraste perfecto con su tono de piel color leche. Su cabello le cubría los ojos por lo cual no podía verle con claridad el rostro, pero eso no evitaba que se hubiera quedado embelesado con la belleza de la muchacha, la cual había ignorado hasta el momento.

-¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó la chica con un tono de voz frío al darse cuenta de la presencia del niño, quien se había quedado parado como un completo idiota mirándola sin decir nada. - ¿Acaso vienes a burlarte? - Dijo al momento que lo volteaba a ver revelando las gruesas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Eh? - Él se había sorprendido demasiado ya que era la primera vez que veía a la chica demostrar sus sentimientos de manera tan abierta. - Yo solo quería... - Ella vio la espada de bambú del chico y comprendió de inmediato.

\- Bien... Terminemos con esto.

-Tú... - Zoro había apretado los puños fuertemente al momento que temblaba levemente. - Tengamos un duelo con espadas reales, sé que tienes una.

No supo porque lo dijo, simplemente fue un impulso, tal vez intentaba animar a la muchacha intentando que ésta sacara lo que sea que la estuviera perturbando por medio del deporte, o tal vez simplemente era un idiota incapaz de saber como dirigirse a una chica, y su única manera de demostrar su apoyo era por medio del kendo. Después de todo tanto para él como para ella, el kendo era una forma de vida, y era lo más preciado que tenían, así que si tenían algo que decirse, ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo que mediante el mismo?

De alguna manera ella había terminado aceptando, había sacado la espada de su padre, al instante que Zoro robaba la que tenía su papá en su casa. Ambos sabían que esos no eran objetos que debían estar al alcance de niños, y que en ésa época las espadas estaban prohibidas, pero en sí las espadas no estaban afiladas, se tenían todos los papeles requeridos, y claro... Ningún adulto se enteraría de la locura que estaban a punto de cometer.

Al final quien ganó fue Kuina como era de esperarse, y Zoro no pudo evitar ser el que se pusiera a llorar ahora, debido a la frustración que sentía. Ella era fuerte, extremadamente fuerte, tanto que dolía, tanto que quería esforzarse aún más, tanto que incluso había olvidado temporalmente su sueño de superar a su padre, y quería vencerla a ella más que a nada más en el mundo. Kuina era fastidiosa, altanera, grosera, y poco femenina, y aún así su habilidad para el kendo era preciosa, pulida, bien trabajada y le dejaba una impresión de primera, la veía como una mujer increíblemente talentosa, la cual lo abrumaba de tal manera que incluso resultaba patético... Podía sentir a kilómetros de distancia, la diferencia de fuerza entre él y ella, y eso era tan pero tan frustrante que no podía hacer nada más que llorar.

-Maldición... Maldición. - Decía una y otra vez cubriendo su rostro con su brazo derecho al momento que apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula mientras la chica lo observaba.

-Te tengo envidia Zoro... - Admitió la chica. - ¿Sabes?, papá dijo que yo no puedo convertirme en la mejor... ¡Después de todo soy mujer!, que patético... - Gruñía con rabia. - No sabes como me hubiera gustado haber nacido varón... Mis pechos comenzarán a crecer en cualquier momento. - Dijo al momento que se tocaba su aún plano pecho provocando que el chico se pusiera completamente rojo.

-¡No digas cosas tan patéticas! - Gritó antes de que ella pudiera continuar. - ¡Tú eres mi meta!, ¿Eso vas a decir cuando te derrote?, ¡Eso haría que mi esfuerzo pareciera inútil!

-Zoro... - Susurro sorprendida.

-¡Promételo!, ¡Alguna vez uno de nosotros será el mejor!

-Prometido. - Dijo a la vez que por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonreía de manera sincera.

Después de eso las cosas mejoraron entre ambos, aún continuaban con sus peleas continuas y la rivalidad mutua, pero a diferencia de antes ya no querían asesinarse cada vez que se veían, y sentían respeto por el otro. Incluso habían comenzado a bromear el uno con el otro y por supuesto que Tashigi se había dado cuenta de ése repentino cambio de actitud, pero nunca se llegó a enterar a qué se debía.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba Zoro y Kuina se hacían más y más cercano, después de todo se parecían demasiado, su actitud era tan similar, y les gustaban las mismas cosas, por lo cual tenían temas de sobra de los cuales conversar. Claro que en ningún momento quisieron excluir a Tashigi, pero estaban tan inmerso en ellos, que no se dieron cuenta el momento en el que empezaron a dejarla atrás.

Unos dos o tres meses después el par de rivales, eran también los mejores amigos, y se llevaban mejor que nunca, tanto así que una ocasión después de quedarse toda la tarde entrenando. Ambos se habían tumbado en el frío piso del dojo intentando recuperar el aliento. Tashigi se había ido inmediatamente ya que últimamente no soportaba estar a su lado cuando no había un adulto en los alrededores.

Zoro y Kuina habían comenzado una conversación trivial acerca de los asuntos de la escuela, mientras miraban al techo. Reían y bromeaban, al momento que se preguntaban, ¿Como era que en el pasado habían podido detestarse tanto?, si tan solo con estar uno al lado del otro ya eran lo suficientemente felices.

-¿Sabes Zoro?, yo detestaba a Robin porque tú solo eras amable con ella.

-¿Enserio? - Preguntó sorprendido para después sonreír divertido. - ¿Celosa?

-Jaja, creo que sí. - Admitió para la sorpresa del menor. - Creo que he comenzado a quererte demasiado.

Con los ojos abiertos cual grandes eran, él había volteado el rostro para ver a la chica que se encontraba acostada justo a su lado, sus rostros habían quedado a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, y ambos podían ver el rostro completamente enrojecido del contrario, sus corazones palpitaban al mil por hora, tan fuerte que incluso podían jurar escuchar el palpitar del contrario, perfectamente sincronizado con el suyo.

-Yo... Yo... Yo también te quiero. - Admitió Zoro tartamudeando completamente avergonzado.

El primer beso del pequeño Roronoa fue cuando éste tenía 7 años de edad, y fue la emoción más fuerte que había tenido hasta el momento, su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho y su sangre le quemaba la piel. Era la primera vez que quería a alguien con aquella intensidad, tan profunda que incluso dolía, era la primera vez que sentía la necesidad de abrazar a alguien con tanta fuerza, para no soltarla jamás. Era tan solo un niño y aún no entendía muchas cosas, lo único que sabía era que había adorado que su más experta amiga diera el primer paso en ése entonces, y sabía que aquél beso era uno de los recuerdos más preciados que tenía.

El resto del año fueron lo que los mayores mencionaban como "novios", aunque verdaderamente su relación era algo perfectamente inocente y puro. Se tomaban de la mano, comían juntos, iban a comprar helado, y sí... Aún con todo eso seguían enfrentándose una y mil veces a enfrentamientos de kendo. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, no importaba lo que sucediera, ellos tenían que insultarse mutuamente aún con el amor que se tenían, ya que era una rutina, era su manera de llevarse, era la manera en la que se habían conocido y no querían cambiar absolutamente nada.

Cuando Zoro cumplió 8 años, y Kuina había cumplido ya los 11, habían salido a la plaza que les había enseñado Robin el pasado año. Habían vuelto a jugar al hockey de mesa, habían comido pizza nuevamente, habían ido a ver una película, todo con el dinero que les habían dado sus tutores completamente complacidos porque ahora ellos mismos ya hacían otras actividades para distraerse en lugar de solo encerrarse en su pequeño mundo. Cuando estuvieron satisfechos, regresaban a casa debatiendo sobre quien había ganado más combates en The King of Fighters, ya que a decir verdad habían jugado tantas veces que se habían olvidado de contar las victorias o las derrotas.

En ése instante un auto venía a toda velocidad, siendo manejado por un conductor borracho, al que poco le importaba respetar los señalamientos de tránsito, y había ignorado la luz roja. El claxon había sonado lo suficientemente rápido o lento para que Zoro se diera cuenta de que estaban a punto de atropellar a Kuina, por lo cual había saltado abrazándola protegiendo el cuerpo de ella con el suyo. Habían rodado por el vidrió para después golpear de lleno contra el piso, y lo último que él recordaba eran los gritos aterrorizados de la gente que había presenciado el accidente, mirando a su lado vio que Kuina se había desmayado y después de eso todo se volvió negro.

 **Continuara...**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Miku-chan: No te disculpes por nada... La verdad no necesitas disculparte T-T, la que debe de disculparse por la tardanza soy yo... Me he tardado años en actualizar y la verdad estoy extremadamente avergonzada porque sé que ahorita estamos en un momento crucial en la historia, y para colmo yo los dejo esperando... Y aparte los dejo picados, verdaderamente ésta no era mi intención yo quería traerles el capítulo completo, pero al final se alargo demasiado y eso me fue imposible, no me quedó más opción que dividirlo en dos partes porque esto que vez... Es tan solo la mitad de todo lo que tengo planeado... Entonces, yo ya no quería hacerlos esperar más y pues... Resultó de ésta manera. En fin, tienes razón en lo de Tashigi, por fin se sinceró tras reprimir por tantos años lo que siente, pero creo que aquí también justifiqué porque Zoro fue tan "injusto" con Tashigi, y no es porque quisiera hacerlo apropósito, sino que él amaba profundamente a Kuina, y fue algo que le pegó muy MUY fuerte, hice mi mayor esfuerzo para representar el amor que siente hacia ella en éste capítulo, espero haberlo logrado expresar adecuadamente.**

 **MugiwaraNoAndrea: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!, siempre me alegra recibir nuevos lectores, ¡Es el mejor regalo que puedo recibir!, me complace demasiado que te guste la manera en la que escribo, la verdad es que me esfuerzo para que me quede lo mejor que puedo, a veces hasta me doy golpes yo sola en la cabeza para que me lleguen las ideas. Yo también adoro dar celos a los personajes, y el papel de Sabo "mamá gallina" es de mis favoritos, porque me encanta recalcar el cariño que se tienen los personajes, eso es algo que SIEMPRE voy a recalcar, y de lo que jamás me cansaré. Las escenas de comedia me salen naturales, creo que después de ver mucho shojo pues... algo se queda, en fin, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia y perdona por la tardanza.**

 **HuntressSB: ¿Verdad?, yo también me emocioné mucho cuando lo estaba escribiendo, ¡AUNQUE MÁS EMOCIONADA ESTOY AHORITA CON ÉSTE CAPÍTULO!, que espero a ti te guste de la misma forma en la que yo disfruté escribiéndolo. A decir verdad yo tampoco tenía una idea clara de como hacer que Tashigi se declarara, pero un buen día me llegó la inspiración, y pensé que sería muy dramático pintarlo de ésa manera, y creo que logre mi cometido de tomarlos por sorpresa. Por cierto, lo que me preguntaste sobre Chopper, de por qué casi no interactua con los demás, te confieso... ¡Me hiciste pensar mucho!, tienes la razón por completo, casi no he mencionado al pequeño niño hermoso, pero creeme que no es intencional, ésta historia está principalmente enfocada en Luffy y Zoro como puedes darte cuenta (y sus respectivas parejas), pero es que como puedes darte cuenta tengo un montonal de ideas disupestas a desbordar en cualquier momento, y tengo que tocar varios temas importantes para el desarrollo de la historia, por tanto no me queda demasiado espacio para mencionar a los demás personajes, como Chopper, Garp, Shanks y Makino, entre otros que me gustaría sacar. Pero tu pregunta me hizo pensar demasiado y pensé que tal vez... Y solo tal vez, no te aseguro nada porque no quiero darte falsas esperanzas, pero tal vez después un capítulo se lo dedique al pequeño Chopper, sería una vez que quieran festejar halloween y vestiría a Chopper de reno (voz interna: Ay que original (sarcasmo)), ¿Qué dices?, ¿Te gusta la idea?**

 **HuntressSb: Tú me dejas doble comentario, así que es justo que yo te de doble respuesta. :3 Hacerte feliz me hace a mí feliz, jajajaja enserio, uno de mis mayores placeres es que a ustedes les guste, ya que después de todo es gracias a ustedes que yo continuo escribiendo, me dan motivación para seguir creando e inspiran mi imaginación de una manera que tal vez ni siquiera se imaginan. Tienes razón en que Garp se enorgullece de Luffy, ya que bueno... Después de todo es su nieto y aunque no apruebe los métodos en los que ellos han decidido vivir, lo que si respeta es que ellos hayan decidido vivir su vida al máximo y es algo que considero es muy respetable por parte de Garp. ¡Yo también amo cuando Zoro baña a Chopper, son tan monos!, y yo nunca emparejo a Robin con Franky, no tengo nada en contra de la pareja pero no es mi estilo.**

 **nathaly-ab: Tienes razón, todo eso es necesario para que Tashigi pueda superar por fin el amor no correspondido que siente por nuestro querido Zoro. Yo también adoro la pareja de Zoro por Perona (voz interna: Dhaaa si no te gustara no harías un fanfic ZoRona Yo: ¡Cállate!, déjame ser feliz) Y gracias a ti por leer.**

 **Kumikoson: ¡He logrado mi objetivo!, eso que dices de tener el nudo en la garganta, yo siempre que escribo ése tipo de escenas pongo un poco de mí, para transmitirles a ustedes por parte de lo que escribo mis sentimientos. Si consigo hacerles sentir emoción, tristeza, desesperación o cualquier emoción que pueda transmitirles mi historia, yo con eso me enorgullezco, porque quiere decir que realmente pude transmitir éso que quería. Y no te preocupes con lo de Luffy y Hancock, mi historia se divide por diferentes arcos, ahorita el arco de Zoro x Perona podríamos decir que ya acabo, (aunque no por eso dejaran de salir), el arco actual es el de TashigixZoroxKuina, el cual ya no falta mucho para que termine y el arco final será el de HancockxLuffy, el cual es el más largo y desarrollado de todos los anteriores, así que ¡Te espera MUCHO LuHan!**

 **StArLoRdMac: Tienes razón, aún cuando me he estado tomando mi tiempo en actualizar, últimamente quedo muy conforme con los capítulos que escribo al finalizarlos, en éste en especial siento que he podido expresar todo lo que quería, me siento orgullosa y conforme, y es por eso que espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Y enserio xD te reitero que no tengo nada contra el pobre de Zoro, lo que pasa es que... No sé, tengo cierto gusto sádico por hacer sufrir un poco a los personajes serios, es algo así como mi hobby, y lo disfruto demasiado, además es algo bueno porque las escenas de Zoro y Perona es algo de lo que más gusta en mi historia, así que está bien. Yo también amo a los hermanos D, y Sabo se tomó tan enserio lo de la comida de Sanji por su lugar de "mamá gallina", no puede perder a su hermanito en el gusto culinario... Por lo menos así piensa él. Y yo creo que aún puede empeorar mucho más lo de Nami con Hancock... Pero ya veré que se me ocurre más adelante.**

 **Veizser: Que bueno que te haya llegado la intriga que trate de meter con el capítulo, puse todo mi esfuerzo en poner a Tashigi estallando al estar reprimiendo todos sus sentimientos hasta el momento, y al final aunque pudo haber salido un tanto cursi, creo que quedó bien. Me encantó que tú entendiste a la perfección lo que Tashigi quiso decir cuando le dice a Zoro que la rechace, ¡Precisamente eso es lo que quería dar a entender!, que Tashigi al decirle eso a Zoro, podía por fin liberarse y decir adiós a ése amor, para comenzar desde cero nuevamente. Y tienes razón en que me estoy tomando mi tiempo en profundizar la relacion de Hancock y Luffy pero debes entender que ése es el arco final, y cuando acabe todo éste embrollo de Tashigi y Zoro, POR FIN, me dedicaré con mayor fervor al LuHan.**

 **Tomoyo: Uf... Por fin terminé el capítulo, y como puedes ver me quedó increíblemente largo, pero valió la pena, valio la pena todo el tiempo que invertí, y espero te haya gustado tanto como a mí. Después de todo te di el romance que tanto te gusta, y pude exteriorizar todos los sentimientos de Zoro al cual normalmente tachan como frío e insensible, creo que pude dejar muy en claro cuanto ama a Kuina, y pude justificar a la perfección porque se sentía tan decaído. En fin... Espero poder actualizar pronto y me esforzaré por hacer un capítulo de la misma calidad que éste.**


	25. Adiós primer amor

**¡Hola a todos!, ¡Perdonen la tardanza, de verdad me siento muy mal! TT-TT, pero quiero decirles que estoy muy emocionada por haber podido terminar el capítulo, a decir verdad se me hizo eterno escribir ésto. No importaba cuanto avanzara escribiendo sentía que no me acercaba al final, e inclusive había pensado en volverlo a cortar, pero no quería hacerles eso de nuevo. Cabe destacar que me esforcé por hacer la situación de lo más realista e investigué bastante sobre la condición de Kuina; Y como recompensa por hacerlos esperar tanto, les hice un capítulo más largo de lo normal, me salieron 17 páginas de Word en letra calibri 11, y me siento muy bien, ¡Hice un nuevo record!**

 **Capítulo 24.**

 **Adiós primer amor.**

Zoro se sentía horrible, su cuerpo le dolía enormemente, además de que lo sentía pesado y apenas si podía moverse, llevaba rato que veía rojo debido a la sangre que escurría desde su cabeza a su rostro, y descendía hasta su barbilla, mismo dolor que le ocasionaba mareos y nauseas. Se encontraba aturdido y con mucha dificultad distinguía un techo blanco el cual se encontraba en movimiento, él estaba recostado en una camilla y al parecer lo estaban ingresando al hospital. Lo primero que había podido escuchar eran los gritos horrorizados de las personas al ver a dos pequeños niños ingresar a un lugar tan impropio para pequeños. Momentos después perdió la consciencia de nuevo no sin antes hacer un esfuerzo para ver a la peli azul la cual al parecer también se había desmayado.

El olor a medicina y fármacos penetraba en sus fosas nasales repugnándolo. No muy lejos de ahí podía escuchar a dos personas charlando, una de las voces le parecía extremadamente familiar pero por el momento no conseguía recordar a quién le pertenecía. Sus parpados pesaban pero aún así había hecho un esfuerzo enorme por abrirlos, y ahora se encontraba viendo a su hermana quien hablaba con un tono histérico con el doctor que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

¿Qué había ocurrido?, no entendía nada, ni recordaba por qué se encontraba ahí, tampoco le gustaba ver a Robin tan angustiada, era algo que jamás le había parecido, ya que ella generalmente era una chica serena, dulce y cariñosa que siempre le sonreía aún si se encontraba triste. Ahora que recordaba hasta hace un momento había estado saliendo con Kuina. ¡Cierto!, habían ido a jugar videojuegos y comer porquerías, y después de eso... ¡O no!

-¡Kuina! - Gritó el niño levantándose de golpe provocando que la hermana de éste lo viera aturdida y corriera a su auxilio.

-¡Zoro! - Dijo preocupada. - No debes moverte.

-Pero...

-Estoy aquí...

Al instante el peliverde miró hacia su derecha encontrándose con la peli azul sentada en la cama, tenía unas cuantas vendas y yesos, pero nada que pareciera grave, cosa que lo tranquilizó al instante. Tras soltar una sonrisa ladina quiso hacer un nuevo esfuerzo para levantarse pero justo en ése instante sintió un dolor punzante corriendo por todo su cuerpo que lo obligo a volverse a acostar al momento que soltaba un grito apagado.

-Te repito que no te muevas. - Dijo su hermana al momento que lo revisaba para después comenzar a acomodar la almohada del menor.

Sin hacer mucho caso a lo que la mayor le decía giró la cabeza en dirección a donde estaba su amiga, ésta al notar que el peliverde la miraba no pudo evitar desviar la mirada, cosa que lo preocupó. Kuina se sentía culpable ya que ella no había resultado dañada ya que Zoro la había protegido usando su propio cuerpo como escudo, lo cuál había terminado con que él estuviera mucho más lastimado.

Ella se había despertado hace ya varias horas en las cuales había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar la conversación de los doctores sin que éstos se dieran cuenta de que estaba consciente. Su papá y su hermana habían ido a verla de inmediato y en ése instante no se encontraban en la habitación debido a que habían salido a comer algo después de estar tanto tiempo en espera de noticias. Por lo que sabía hasta ahora, en una de las conversaciones que escuchó a escondidas le habían mandado a hacer unos estudios generales a medida de prevención para evitar complicaciones.

¿A qué se referirían con complicaciones?, la verdad ése termino había logrado captar su atención pero solo había durado un instante ya que lo que más le preocupaba en ése momento era la seguridad de su salvador. Le parecía patético que al ser ella la mayor hubiera dejado que eso sucediera, aunque en realidad la culpa no era de ella sino del conductor que no había tenido la prudencia necesaria para no conducir estando ebrio.

-Kui-Na – La voz cortada del peli verde provocó que volviera a verlo preocupada, notando que éste la observaba con unos ojos de angustia, lo cual provocó que se sintiera aún más culpable.

-Estoy bien. - Respondió regalándole una sonrisa. - Gracias a ti no resulte herida, deberías preocuparte mejor por curarte tú, saliste mucho más herido que yo.

Zoro no tardó en soltar un suspiro aliviado mientras veía hacia el blanco techo del hospital con una enorme sonrisa demostrando la felicidad que sentía al haber podido salvar exitosamente a la persona más importante para él después de su familia. Aunque mirando la mirada de angustia de su hermana, de cierta manera lo hacía sentirse culpable por haberla preocupado, él no era ningún idiota y podía notar aquellos ojos cansados y enrojecidos por haber estado llorando; Y era cierto, Robin había sido la única presente en casa cuando recibieron la llamada del hospital, afortunadamente en su escuela, uno de los requisitos para los niños era llevar consigo una tarjeta con el número de teléfono de algún pariente en caso de que ocurriera cualquier tipo de accidente.

La adolescente saliendo de la escuela había ido a la guardería a recoger al pequeño Chopper, y es que desde que su madre falleció ella había quedado como la figura materna dentro de la familia. Su mamá había muerto puesto que su cuerpo se encontraba en un estado bastante delicado y no había podido soportar el parto, por lo cual murió dando a luz a Chopper. Ése acontecimiento había pegado muy duro en la familia, y había ocasionado que la actitud de su hermano Zoro se distorsionara un poco, y por eso ahora era tan sobreprotector con ella. Él buscaba peleas todo el tiempo no solo por la emoción de encontrar a un rival, o sentir la adrenalina que las emociones fuertes le ocasionaban... No, lo que él inconscientemente buscaba era una manera de drenar su dolor, y desde ése momento a él también se le había ocasionado un peso enorme sobre los hombros, ya que si bien a ella se le había puesto la carga de adquirir el papel de madre a Zoro por su parte por ser el hombre mayor se le había implantado la idea de que tenía que proteger a la familia en ausencia de su padre, quien salía constantemente a ganarse la vida para proporcionarles comida.

En todo caso era Robin quien estaba encargada de cuidar al pequeño Chopper quien ya tenía 4 años de edad. El menor no había tenido oportunidad de conocer a su madre, por lo cuál para él quien era verdaderamente su madre era nada más ni nada menos que Robin. Al pequeño Chopper nunca se le había culpado de nada y había crecido con el amor de los tres integrantes de la familia quienes lo consentían como el adorable niño que era. Su mamá había puesto en peligro su vida debido a que amaba a Chopper, y cada uno de los integrante de la familia Roronoa lo entendía perfectamente porque, ¿Quién no podía amar a ése simpático castaño de enormes ojos caramelo?

Cuando la adolescente llegó por fin a casa, el teléfono estaba sonando y había varias llamadas perdidas registradas por lo cual se apresuró a contestar y fue cuando recibió la noticia la cual provocó que se le helara la sangre. Con rapidez había llamado a su padre para darle la noticia para después dejar a Chopper al cuidado de sus vecinos, la pareja de doctores Hiruruk y Kureha, a quienes el menor apreciaba demasiado.

En todo caso lo que importaba era que su hermano ya había despertado y parecía demostrar mucho más vitalidad de lo que se hubiera podido imaginar. Mirándolo con vendas alrededor de su cuerpo demostrando la misma personalidad arrogante, Robin no pudo evitar que su corazón se oprimiera nuevamente, y en un impulso había tomado al menor entre sus brazos, dándole un cálido abrazo de una manera desesperada por intentar tranquilizarse a sí misma.

-¿Hermana? - Preguntaba Zoro quien comenzaba a sentir un poco de dolor debido al abrazo afectivo pero no dijo nada al saber lo mucho que debió de haberla preocupado.

Después de eso el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir endemoniadamente lento, se les había dejado reposando en la misma habitación en lo que se recuperaban de las heridas. Por fortuna, el cuerpo de Zoro era extraño y parecía curarse a una velocidad inhumana. Estaban dentro de una habitación en donde había varias camillas en donde reposaban niños con diferentes problemas clínicos, se habían hecho amigos de unos cuantos, pero aún así el peliverde ya se sentía impaciente por salir de ahí, ya que no le gustaba dejar su cuerpo sin ejercitar por tanto tiempo.

En ése lapso de tiempo había podido ver a Robin, a su papá y a su entrenador quienes los visitaban constantemente, pero no había señales ni de Chopper ni de Tashigi, ya que estaba prohibida la entrada al hospital para menores de 12 años. Zoro se sentía mal tanto por su hermanito como por su amiga, ya que debían de andar preocupándose en silencio, debería de sentirse horrible no poder ver a alguien cuando se encontraba enfermo.

-¿Más exámenes? - Había escuchado preguntar a Kuina un día. - ¿Por qué?

-Es solo como una manera de precaución. - Había respondido una dulce doctora castaña.

Después de eso había observado como se habían llevado a su amiga mientras éste lo miraba con un leve tono de preocupación en sus ojos. Ésa había sido la primera señal que había recibido de que algo no se encontraba bien, y sin saber porque dentro de su pecho había comenzado a sentir una punzada que indicaba angustia pura. Pasando un buen lapso de tiempo por fin había visto regresar a Kuina quien no se había ido directamente a acostar en su cama, sino que se había posicionado cerca de Zoro quien la miraba expectante.

-¿Qué te hicieron?

-No lo sé, una serie de pruebas, sacaron mi sangre, después me anestesiaron y me metieron una aguja en la cadera, eso dolió mucho. - Respondió sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

Zoro se había tomado unos momentos para pensar, definitivamente no se sentía a gusto, además podía sentir como Kuina se encontraba preocupada, cosa que no le agradaba para nada, ya que desde que habían ingresado a ése endemoniado hospital, su amiga había cambiado de actitud de manera notoria. No le gustaba verla con el ánimo decaído, y tampoco soportaba estar sin pelear cada 5 minutos, ya que ésa era su manera de llevarse y si no se hacía el ambiente se sentía pesado.

-Zoro... Quiero saber para qué son ésos exámenes. - Afirmó. - Tengo que investigar, ¿Me ayudaras?

La pregunta parecía ridícula, ya que estaba más que clara la respuesta. Ella podría pedir que lo acompañara al mismísimo infierno y él lo haría con gusto si así fuera la voluntad de Kuina; Lentamente y sin darse cuenta se había convertido en el fiel servidor de la peli azul y ella ni siquiera lo sabía.

Negando las indicaciones médicas Zoro salía constantemente de la camilla, sosteniéndose con la ayuda de sus muletillas. Éste hacía guardia para ver en qué momento llegaba el papá de Kuina, ya que obviamente éste sería quien recibiera las noticias de lo que sea que los doctores estaban buscando al realizar aquellos exámenes. Sabía que era algo prematuro buscarlo con tanta insistencia cuando él llegaba un tanto más tarde, pero no quería perderse el momento de la verdad. Por su parte la peli azul espiaba al doctor encargado de su caso, buscando averiguar cuando saldrían los resultados, también se encargaba de distraer a Robin quien estaba a punto de matar a una enfermera por perder de vista a su hermanito cuando ella fue al baño.

Ése día en especial se había hecho mucho más largo de lo común ya que Koushiro por alguna razón parecía estar tardándose mucho más en ir al hospital. Probablemente estaría trabajando, o estaría hablando con familiares o cualquier otra de ésas cosas que mantenían a los adultos ocupados. La misión espía se había complicado en el momento que Robin los capturo y Jin había llegado ya que no les habían dejado salirse de la camilla bajo ninguna circunstancia. Fue Jin, quien les informó que Koushiro llegaría hasta la noche y sería éste quien se quedaría en ésa ocasión a dormir para velar por su seguridad. La noche pasada había sido Jin, pero se había tenido que ir a trabajar, por lo que en cuanto llegó Robin en la mañana, éste se había ido, y desde entonces se habían estado escapando cada que tenían oportunidad, pero la oji azul no parecía dispuesta a dejar que eso sucediera nuevamente.

La buena noticia es que ésa noche estarían solamente con Koushiro, ésa era la ventaja de que los padres de ambos fueran mejores amigos, porque tenían la plena confianza como para confiar la seguridad de sus hijos al contrario. Sin tener nada más que hacer tuvieron que resignarse y quedarse quietos por lo que restaba del día.

Koushiro había llegado cuando ambos niños habían caído en los brazos de morfeo. El hombre se había disculpado con Jin y con la hija de éste por su retraso, y se habían quedado platicando por una media hora, principalmente porque Robin no quería dejar a su hermano solo. Jin la había tranquilizado, y convencido de que volviera a casa puesto que ella era quien más desvelos había tenido desde el incidente, y había logrado convencerla tras decirle que no podía seguir dejando a Chopper solo.

Cuando Koushiro estuvo solo, éste había dejado una mochila en un pequeño sillón que había al lado de la cama de Zoro y había agarrado una silla para sentarse en medio de ambos niños. Recargaba su barbilla en sus manos, clavando la mirada en el piso. Parecía estar pensando profundamente en algo, su expresión se había endurecido, su respiración estaba calmada, quizás demasiado. Tras quedarse en ésa posición cual estatua por unos cuantos minutos, se había levantado por fin para después caminar con pasos sigilosos hacia Kuina. Mirándola había comenzado a acariciar la cabeza de la pequeña con sumo cuidado para no despertarla.

La puerta de entrada había rechinado suavemente y había dejado ver a un hombre de bata blanca que había llamado al mayor por su nombre para después indicarle que lo acompañara. Koushiro había inhalado un poco de aire para después retenerlo dentro de sus pulmones, y después sacarlo de manera pesada. Mientras rascaba su cabeza de manera fastidiada había salido de la habitación con pasos pesados como quien no quiere la cosa, y tras dar una mirada hacia atrás, había cerrado la puerta.

Justo en el instante en que la puerta se cerró tanto Kuina como Zoro habían abierto los ojos, indicando que habían estado fingiendo todo el tiempo estar dormidos, todo para poder tener ésa oportunidad de oro. Casi habían tenido la necesidad de pedirle a gritos a Robin que se marchara cuando ésta seguía insistiendo en quedarse, pero de alguna manera todo había salido bien, y ahora tenían el camino libre. Saliendo de la cama con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido, Zoro había agarrado sus muletillas, mientras que Kuina colocaba algunas almohadas bajo las cobijas para simular que había alguien durmiendo bajo éstas. Después colocó las almohadas bajo la cama de Zoro de igual manera, ya que éste por el momento no podía hacerlo por sí mismo sin que fuera a perder el equilibrio y caer.

Después habían abierto la puerta rápidamente mirando a ambos lados del pasillo buscando hacia dónde se habían dirigido el doctor y el progenitor de la chica, pero al perderlos de vista, habían optado por dirigirse hacia la derecha, que era el lugar en donde se encontraba la sala de espera. Los pasillo estaban tan solo alumbrados por unos tenues focos de colores cálidos, dejando las luces principales apagadas para no molestar a los pacientes, lo cual los ayudaba a poder escabullirse mejor. Llegando al final del pasillo se habían detenido por fin y habían asomado la cabeza encontrándose a Koushiro sentado en una de las tantas sillas de la sala de espera, en lo que el doctor le ofrecía tomar una taza de café.

-No necesito nada. - Respondió el pelinegro con un tono de voz sorpresivamente frío, algo muy extraño en él. - ¿Para qué le hicieron tantos estudios a mi hija?, nadie me ha querido decir nada hasta el momento.

El hombre de la bata blanca observaba al hombre con una mirada entristecida, sin saber muy bien como proseguir. Nunca era fácil decir malas noticias a una persona, no importaba cuantos años llevaras ejerciendo la carrera. Mirando hacia atrás había visto a una de las enfermeras de turno nocturno quien se encontraba sentada tras un pequeño mostrador, ésta estaba haciendo algunas anotaciones en papel bajo la luz de una pequeña lámpara de mesa, pero tras notar la mirada del médico, había guardado sus cosas y se había metido por una puerta que se encontraba tras de sí dándoles la privacidad merecida.

-Cuando ingresaron a los niños aquí, se les mandó a hacer una serie de exámenes generales para asegurarse de que todo se encontrara en orden, y qué tantos daños se habían sufrido por el accidente, nada inusual. - Cerró los ojos mientras metía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la bata. - Sin embargo al momento de recibir los resultados de su hija encontramos algunas anomalías.

-¿Anomalías? - Preguntó el hombre con la voz temblorosa. - ¿A qué se refiere?

-Encontramos una cantidad anormal en la producción de glóbulos rojos, no queríamos decir nada hasta el momento de estar seguro por lo cual volvimos a realizar un examen de sangre, también tomamos muestras de médula ósea, incluso tomamos muestras de tejido y células pero todo nos llevó a la misma conclusión. - Hizo una pausa sepulcral para después decir. - Su hija tiene Leucemia Linfocítica Crónica.

-¿Leucemia? - Repitió Koushiro mientras los colores de su rostro se iban dejando su tez totalmente pálida, sus ojos se habían ensanchado a su máxima capacidad, y sus pupilas dilatadas habían perdido su brillo, su rostro era todo un poema.

-La leucemía Linfocítica Crónica es cuando las células comienzan a crecer de manera descontrolada, y...

-¡Sé que es la leucemia! - Gritó de pronto levantándose de su asiento totalmente sacado de sí. - Qué... ¿Qué va a suceder ahora? - Preguntó con la voz cortada mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

-Existen centros especializados para cáncer en niños, lo mejor es que lleve a su hija a alguno de ellos. - Dijo mientras le extendía una hoja de papel en la cual venía anotado nombre de centros con su dirección y números telefónicos respectivos. - Debe de hablar con todo tipo de especialistas e informarse sobre la enfermedad de su hija, ellos le informaran sobre la condición de la niña y podrán ponerse de acuerdo en el tratamiento adecuado para su hija, con las altas y bajas del tratamiento.

Zoro y Kuina ya habían regresado a su habitación, tras enterarse de la situación de la chica. Por una parte Zoro estaba confundido ya que no sabía que era eso de la Leucemia, pero contrario a él Kuina sabía perfectamente que es lo que quería decir eso. Ella no sabía que era más duro, si saber que le habían diagnosticado cáncer, o el haber visto aquél estado deplorable en el que su padre se encontraba. Quería echarse a llorar ahí mismo, pero no tenía intención de preocupar a Zoro, por lo cual había realizado un enorme esfuerzo para actuar como si la situación le fuera indiferente.

No tardaron demasiado en ser dados de alta, Jin y Koushiro ayudaban a sus respectivos hijos a ponerse en pie. Jin había querido cargar a Zoro quien necesitaría usar muletillas por cierto periodo de tiempo, pero éste se había negado rotundamente reclamando porque éste quisiera tratarlo como niño... Aún cuando un niño era lo que era precisamente. Caminando a pasos lentos salían de aquél blanco edificio repleto de ése asqueroso olor a fármacos. Saliendo por la puerta principal los ojos de ambos se habían tardado en acostumbrar un poco a la luz solar, pero cuando se recuperaron lo que observaron los dejó maravillados.

Frente a ellos se encontraban parados Robin, Tashigi y Chopper. Los tres tenían sostenido un gran trozo de tela blanco en el cual estaba escrito "Felicidades por su recuperación", con unas letras descuidadas que con trabajo podían leerle. La adolescente se encontraba a la derecha agarrando una de las esquinas de la tela, mientras que del lado contrario se encontraba Tashigi ayudando al pequeño Chopper a sujetar su esquina. Aparte del mensaje, habían sido coloreadas unas cuantas flores con plumones de colores, y unos cuantos dibujos igual de distorsionados que las letras.

En cuanto los ojos del pequeño de cuatro años pudieron distinguir aquella cabellera verdosa de su hermano mayor, éstos se ensancharon e iluminaron, y olvidándose por completo de sujetar la esquina de la tela para que éstos pudieran leer el mensaje, echó a correr con toda la velocidad que sus cortas piernas le permitían y se había abalanzado a los brazos de Zoro quien para recibirlo había tenido que soltar las muletas provocando que cayera al piso de espaldas con el pequeño Chopper llorando en su pecho.

-Nii-chan. - Gimoteaba el pequeño escondiendo su rostro en la camisa del mayor mientras se aferraba a su ropa apretándolo con sus diminutos puños.

Zoro sonriendo solo se dedicaba a acariciar suavemente los castaños cabellos de su hermano intentando tranquilizarlo. Ni siquiera le importaba que se hubiera golpeado la cabeza al momento de caer. Sabía que Chopper seguramente estuvo llorando cada noche por no tener a su hermano cerca, después de todo el menor constantemente tenía pesadillas, y en ésas ocasiones siempre se iba al cuarto de Zoro para dormir a su lado. En ocasiones el peli verde le contaba cuentos infantiles, o se inventaba alguna historia, pero éste siempre lograba hacer que el menor se tranquilizara y se quedara dormido.

-Vamos pequeño, no llores. - Dijo Jin mientras cargaba a su hijo en lo que Robin ayudaba a Zoro a levantarse.

-¡No, suéltame!, quiero estar con nii-chan. - Se quejaba Chopper mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de su progenitor, a lo que éste se tocó el pecho dramáticamente para después decir.

-Es doloroso que tu propio hijo te rechace.

Siendo olímpicamente ignorado Chopper se aferro nuevamente a su hermano, mientras le mostraba la lengua a Jin, en lo que éste se volteaba y soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas, mientras Robin se divertía por la escena. Tashigi menos eufórica que el castaño se había acercado a abrazar a su gemela, mientras le preguntaba constantemente si se encontraba bien, a lo que ésta sólo asentía con la cabeza una y otra vez.

Kuina había mirado a su papá quien sonreía tranquilamente como todos los días, pero ella notaba que estaba simplemente fingiendo. Ella había decidido ser fuerte, no por ella, sino por su papá, ya que no quería preocuparlo más de lo que ya lo hacía. Habían regresado juntos a casa platicando de cualquier trivialidad en el camino.

-Oi. - La llamó Zoro susurrando. - Llegando a casa voy a investigar sobre eso que te dijo el doctor. - Soltó sonriendo.

-Ah... No importa, no lo hagas. - Se apresuró a decir. - Es algo así como una especie de gripe.

-¿Gripe? - Preguntó el peliverde arqueando una ceja. - Eso no me pareció una gripe. - Dijo serio recordando el estado en el que se puso Koushiro.

-Tienes razón, no es eso pero... Solo, no lo hagas, ¿Sí?

Él no muy convencido estuvo a punto de negarse, pero tras ver que ella lo observaba de manera seria, no le quedó opción más que asentir con la cabeza. Al llegar a su calle se habían despedido de sus vecinos, y cada quien se había metido en su casa. Lo primero que había querido hacer Zoro, era ignorar lo que le había prometido a Kuina e investigar sobre lo que tenía pero había dos problemas. Uno: Tenía que jugar con Chopper quien ya tenía una lista de actividades para realizar con su hermano cuando éste regresara a casa, y Dos: No recordaba el nombre de aquella extraña enfermedad.

Kuina por su parte se había sentado en la sala de su casa junto a Tashigi. Kuina le platicaba sobre el accidente, y lo aburrida que se había encontrado, mientras que su hermana solo asentía escuchando todo. Después habían jugado lo que restaba del día y no se habían separado la una de la otra, sino hasta que la gemela menor cayó dormida en el sillón, que fue cuando su papá la llamó para hablar con ella. Ya esperando lo que venía caminó rápidamente junto al hombre. Habían entrado a la habitación de Kuina para que ésta se sintiera más cómoda.

-Hija, no sé como decirte esto... - Comenzó nervioso rascando su nuca- Tendremos que seguir yendo al médico de manera constante.

-Lo sé. - Confesó la menor. - No te preocupes por explicarme cosas complicadas padre... Escuché tu conversación con el doctor a escondidas... Lo siento.

-Entonces tú...

-Tengo cáncer, ¿Verdad? - Sonrió débilmente, mientras el corazón del mayor se partía en mil pedazos y abrazaba a su hija echándose a llorar.

Kuina no soltó ni una sola lágrima, ella ya había decidido mantenerse firme.

A partir de ése momento sus visitas al doctor se hicieron algo rutinario. Habían visitado cada uno de los lugares que aquél doctor había anotado en ése papel, visitaban a un montón de especialistas para pedir su opinión clínica y comparar. Kuina se había informado mucho acerca de la Leucemia Linfocítica Crónica, la mayor parte de las cosas no las entendían ya que eran muy complicadas para ella, pero lo que si entendía era que debían de eliminar las células cancerosas, que al parecer la palabra "crónica", quería decir que era una enfermedad que había tenido durante ya un par de tiempo pero que no se le había diagnosticado hasta el momento del accidente.

Una de las cosas que ella había podido comprender era su repentino desgaste físico, ya que aunque no lo hubiera dicho nunca de manera abierta, en ocasiones se sentía muy cansada y con dolor al momento en el que practicaba kendo, pero hasta el momento nunca le había dicho nada a nadie puesto que su orgullo se lo había impedido. Si se miraba desde otra perspectiva, se podría decir que Kuina era una especie de monstruo porque la leucemia provocaba debilidad en el cuerpo, y sin embargo ella era la más fuerte del dojo.

Había decidido mantenerlo en secreto de Tashigi y Kuina hasta el momento en que ya no se pudiera esconder más, lo cual no debía de tardar demasiado puesto que se le había dado la fecha para su primera sesión de quimioterapia. No era que Koushiro quisiera ocultarlo de su otra hija, pero desde que recibió la noticia no había sabido como reaccionar, su esposa los había abandonado y nunca se hubiera imaginado que el destino le deparara otra prueba tan difícil. Él le había comentado ya la noticia a Jin quien se había mostrado muy preocupado, y comprensivo con él, también lo sabía Smoker.

Smoker era el único hijo de unos amigos con los que había estudiado en el colegio, pero cuando éste había cumplido 15 años, a sus padres se les había metido la loca idea de irse a viajar alrededor del mundo. No es que fueran malos padres, más bien eran infantiles y un tanto ilusos, por eso habían decidido viajar por el mundo intentando cumplir el deseo que tenían desde que eran tan solo unos locos adolescentes, además de que deseaban que su hijo se independizara a edad temprana, aunque claro, tampoco iban a dejarlo totalmente solo, por lo cual se lo habían encargado a Koushiro. Desde entonces Koushiro lo había apoyado económicamente, al principio Smoker se negaba a aceptar cualquier tipo de ayuda ya que prefería meterse a trabajar y ganarlo con su trabajo, pero cuando estuvo en problemas no le quedó más opción que pedir la ayuda del mayor, y bueno... Koushiro lo había ayudado mucho a que éste continuara estudiando, por tanto para él, Smoker era algo así como su hijo ilegítimo, y Smoker por su parte parecía querer mucho más a Koushiro que a sus propios padres.

La escuela ya estaba enterada de la condición de Kuina, y les habían otorgado el tiempo necesario para la recuperación de la niña. Hasta el momento la peli azul había seguido comportándose como si nada de eso estuviera pasando, seguía corriendo, gritando y peleando constantemente con Zoro, quien seguía teniendo un horrible presentimiento de que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir. Lo cual no estaba para nada equivocado ya que la quimioterapia estaba prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina, y estaba claro que desde el momento en que se diera la primera sesión, la vida de Kuina cambiaría drásticamente.

Ingresando al hospital infantil especializado en niños con cáncer, había llevado a su hija de la mano. Ésta había faltado a la escuela, le había contado la noche pasada el estado de Kuina a Tashigi, antes de que el tiempo siguiera transcurriendo y le pegara mucho más fuerte el golpe. Por ende la chica de lentes tenía una expresión sombría ése día en la escuela, no quería platicar con nadie, sentía un nudo en su estómago y deseaba salir a correr o a practicar cualquier deporte para mantener su mente despejada.

Zoro había notado el estado de su amiga y había querido preguntar por su estado, pero lo único que había logrado hacer era deprimir aún más a Tashigi. Ella sabía que el peli verde aún no sabía nada, y a su edad no estaba segura de que siquiera comprendiera lo que era tener leucemia. Sabía que había sido bastante cruel que siendo él tan apegado a su familia no se le hubiera querido informar de nada hasta el momento, y no estaba segura si debía de ser ella quien le explicara, o esperar hasta que Jin se decidiera a explicarle.

-¿Dónde está Kuina? - Había preguntado el peliverde tras comprender que su amiga no le diría nada.

-No lo sé. - Había mentido terriblemente, sin saber que contestar.

-¿No lo sabes? - Preguntó incrédulo, ¿Cómo no podría saberlo?, ¡Era su hermana!

-Zoro... Estoy cansada, ¿Podrías dejarme sola por ahora?

Él sabía que ella tan solo quería desviar el tema, pero también sabía que era verdad que ella se encontraba cansada, podía saberlo con solo observar su deplorable estado. No quería hostigarla, y se sentía muy mal por verla tan decaída, por lo cual tan solo había optado por asentir con la cabeza y girar sobre sus pasos dispuesto a marcharse. Él no era una persona a la que se le diera bien el animar a las personas pero de todas maneras lo intentaba, y por eso antes de irse la había volteado a ver nuevamente observándola fijamente a los ojos por unos instantes antes de desviar la mirada nuevamente y decir en tono de voz bajo.

-Deberías sonreír, no es propio de ti estar triste... Yo creo que te vez mucho más linda cuando sonríes. - Había dicho para después echarse a correr avergonzado por decirle algo amable a alguien.

Tashigi no había podido evitar que sus mejillas se encendieran al escuchar al menor decir eso, y aunque eso de ninguna manera lograría que su humor mejorara de manera mágica, por lo menos le había ayudado a distraer su mente un poco, y permitirse sonreír suavemente. Ése día había querido ir directamente a entrenar con su maestro pero Tashigi les había dicho que no habría clases por lo cual había ido directamente a casa en donde para su sorpresa estaba su papá sentado en la sala de la casa.

Ladeando la cabeza había observado extrañado a su progenitor, quien normalmente llegaba a casa hasta la noche. En cualquier caso si él estaba ahí resultaba estupendo, ya que significaba que podría entrenar con su papá en lugar de Koushiro. Corriendo había tomado el brazo de su papá jalándolo para que fueran a practicar afuera, pero éste no se había movido de su lugar, tenía una mirada seria, cosa que lo extraño, ya que Jin normalmente era una persona despreocupada.

-Zoro, siéntate, tenemos que hablar.

Tras parpadear varias veces confundido, había acatado las ordenes de Jin, y se había sentado a su lado en el sillón. Al parecer Robin aún no llegaba con Chopper, por lo cual la casa estaba inundada en un silencio sepulcral, el cual hacía que el ambiente se tornara pesado, y comenzara a hacerse difícil respirar. Entrando en un estado de pánico, Zoro había empezado a pensar en su mente infantil que su papá se encontraba molesto con él. Empezando a sudar frio había intentado pensar en qué malas acciones había realizado en los últimos días, golpear personas en busca de gente fuerza ya era algo común así que se le hacía poco probable que lo riñera por algo tan típico, ¿Acaso se había enterado de que había puesto un alfiler en la silla del maestro encargado?, ¡Eso era imposible!, nadie había encontrado pruebas, ¿Tal vez que había hecho trampa en el examen?, la duda lo estaba matando por dentro.

-Zoro. - Había hablado Jin con voz calmada. - ¿Qué es Kuina para ti?

-¿Eh? - Había exclamado totalmente confundido.

-Es tu amiga, ¿No? - En cuanto su progenitor dijo eso las mejillas del menor se pusieron totalmente rojas cual tomate, cosa que le dio su respuesta al mayor. - ¿Es tu novia?

-A... A... ¡¿A qué viene ésa pregunta?! - Se había levantado de golpe mientras lo señalaba de manera acusadora.

-Estuve pensando en como hablarte sobre esto, pero simplemente no me venía nada a la cabeza, tú eres como yo, y a nosotros comprendemos mejor las cosas cuando nos dicen las cosas tal y como son. - Mirando a su hijo a los ojos le había dicho. - ¿Estuviste espiando a Koushiro y el doctor ésa noche cuando nos fuimos del hospital, no es así?

-¿Eh?, ¿Cómo lo... ¡Kuina te lo dijo! - Gritó sintiéndose traicionado.

-Entonces escuchaste que tiene Leucemia.

-¡Ah!, ¡Eso era! - Gritó recordando por fin el nombre de ésa enfermedad, y queriendo ir a buscar el significado de inmediato.

-¿Sabes que es la Leucemia? - Esperó al que el menor negara con la cabeza para proseguir. - Es cáncer en la sangre, ¿Sabes que es el cáncer? - Zoro lo pensó por unos instantes, ahora que recordaba ése doctor había mencionado lo mismo, había escuchado cosas muy vagas sobre el tema, pero no sabía con seguridad de qué se trataba.

-No. - Respondió por fin.

Jin comenzó a explicarle todo lo que el menor debía de saber acerca del cáncer, con una enorme paciencia había buscado las palabras más sencillas para que él comprendiera, los síntomas generales, las consecuencias, los tratamientos que de ahora en adelante debería de tener Kuina y los efectos secundarios que ésta tendría, entre los cuales estaba la pérdida de cabello. Se aseguró de que él entendiera la seriedad del asunto.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? - Había dicho Zoro retrocediendo unos pasos. - ¡Eso es mentira!, no puede ser verdad. - Gritaba retrocediendo cada vez más.

-Zoro...

-¡Cállate! - Había gritado saliendo de casa para dirigirse hacia el hogar de su vecina y tocar la puerta con desesperación siendo recibido por Tashigi. - ¿Dónde está Kuina? - Preguntó al momento de verla.

-Jin-san te lo dijo, ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué?

Incrédulo se había quedado paralizado en su lugar ante la atenta mirada de Tashigi, quien tras suspirar lo había tomado por la muñeca para que pasara. Kuina estaba en el hospital, por precaución y no regresaría por ésa noche, por lo que Koushiro se quedaría ésa noche con ella vigilándola, mientras que Tashigi estaba bajo el cuidado de Smoker. Ignorando al albino habían subido directamente a la habitación de la chica quien dejó pasar al peliverde. Zoro se había sentado en una silla mientras que Tashigi estaba en la orilla de su cama. En todo momento el niño no había despegado su mirada de la de su amiga a lo que ella había asentido con la cabeza como una manera para afirmarle que lo que le había contado Jin era verdad. Ante eso el peliverde había querido replicar nuevamente pero había callado al darse cuenta de que Tashigi debía de encontrarse igual de preocupada.

Ésa tarde se habían hecho compañía en todo momento, no querían sacar el tema a flote, por lo cual desviaban la conversación a cualquier cosa insignificante que pudiera pasárseles por la cabeza. De igual manera habían mantenido su mente ocupada pidiendo ayuda de los confiables juegos de mesa, o del entrenamiento. Cuando había comenzado a obscurecer Robin había ido preocupada a recoger a su hermano pero éste se negó a regresar, puesto que no quería dejar a su amiga sola. La adolescente entendiendo eso lo había dejado tranquilo, y ésa noche Zoro y Tashigi habían estado platicando hasta altas horas de la noche antes de caer dormidos uno al lado del otro hasta el momento en que Kuina apareció por el umbral de la puerta a la mañana siguiente.

Resulta que además de la quimioterapia se debían tomar tres semanas de reposo antes de la siguiente sesión, le habían aplicado también un trasplante de células madres, aunque no estaba seguro de que significaba ninguna de las dos cosas, y por lo que veía Kuina tampoco sabía muy bien qué es lo que le estaban haciendo. En todo caso, después de eso las visitas al doctor eran algo frecuente para la chica, los hábitos de higiene de Kuina habían tenido que ser modificados, al igual que su rutina.

Kuina ya no tenía la misma vitalidad de siempre, normalmente era una glotona pero ahora no quería siquiera probar bocado, se veía debilitada y con el pasar del tiempo se le hacía mucho más difícil sostener su espada de bambú entre manos. También tenía una dieta muy específica, entre muchas otras cosas fastidiosas, pero a pesar de eso ella nunca se quejaba. Zoro sabía que ella no quería preocupar a nadie, y por eso se guardaba cualquier reproche que pudiera tener para sí misma, y eso no hacía más que molestarlo. No le gustaba que Kuina se guardara todo para ella misma, ya que él estaba a su lado, no le gustaba que pusiera ésa sonrisa falsa pensando que engañaba a todo el mundo, él prefería a la chica quejumbrosa de siempre, a la chica sincera que no tenía miedo de demostrar sus emociones, prefería que fuera sincera y le contara todos sus pesares.

El cambio más aparente era por supuesto la caída del pelo, no había pasado demasiado tiempo hasta que ella misma le había pedido a su padre que se lo cortaran, ya que era mucho más difícil ver como se iba cayendo, a perderlo de golpe. Aún con el daño psicológico que eso podía ocasionar ella se seguía manteniendo sonriente, y sólo se había comprado unos cuantos gorros de lana al momento que decía que el cabello no importaba.

En ocasiones Kuina era ingresada al hospital por algunos días debido a que se encontraba en un estado delicado, y el detestaba eso porque a diferencia de la ocasión en la que se accidentó, no podía estar con ella ya que no se les permitía el acceso a los menores. Sabía que ella se sentiría sola estando rodeada solo de mayores, y aunque sabía que seguro había muchos otros niños él quería verla, por lo cual había espiado las conversaciones de Koushiro y Jin cada que tenía la oportunidad y había descubierto que a Kuina le asignaban una habitación individual, cosa que a él le resultaba más que perfecta.

Había buscado la manera de colarse en el hospital y de entrar por la ventana (la cual buscó por mucho tiempo antes de encontrarla) cuando se aseguraba de que no había ninguna enfermera por los alrededores. Al principio Kuina lo había regañado por ser tan imprudente, pero ése breve enojo se pasaba con rapidez y luego empezaban a hablar. ¿Cómo se la pasaba en la escuela?, ¿Cómo estaban su hermana y su padre?, ¿Se divertía entrenando?, ella siempre le hacía ése tipo de preguntas con ésa deslumbrante sonrisa que él sabía fingía, y evitaba hablar sobre sí misma, nunca mencionaba las pruebas o tratamientos que le hacían, tampoco si se sentía mal. La única razón por la que Zoro aún no decía nada, era porque de alguna manera quería respetar el deseo que la peli azul había tomado, aunque a ése paso sabía que su paciencia estallaría dentro de poco.

Con el paso de los meses el tiempo que Kuina pasaba en el hospital era más frecuente, hasta llegar a un punto en el que prácticamente vivía ahí. El pequeño Roronoa seguía con sus visitas secretas, en ocasiones Tashigi lo acompañaba ya que él se lo había contado, pero usualmente cada quien la visitaba por su cuenta ya que querían pasar desapercibidos.

-Sé que estás ahí Zoro. - Había dicho en una ocasión Kuina mientras sostenía un manga entre manos que Koushiro le había traído.

-Rayos quería asustarte. - Había dicho el niño mientras abría la ventana y se adentraba en la habitación para después mirar a la chica quien seguía recostada leyendo sin hacerle demasiado caso. - Que atenta. - Había murmurado por lo bajo de manera sarcástica.

Mirando a la chica había endurecido el rostro por unos momentos, y es que desde que se le había detectado ésa enfermedad podía notar como su cuerpo de deterioraba más y más con cada visita. La veía cada vez con el rostro más pálido, mucho más delgada y con menos energía. Él odiaba tener que verla tan debilitada, seguía sin entender muy bien lo que era el cáncer, pero con su mente infantil lo único que podía tener por seguro es que era una enfermedad, algo así como la gripe... Mentía, no era estúpido como para saber que eso era mucho más grave que una simple gripe, pero tal vez se quería engañar a sí mismo pensando que era eso, porque eso significaba que pronto volvería a ser la misma Kuina de siempre. Zoro nunca había creído en ése supuesto Dios, pero tenía sus esperanzas totalmente puestas en los doctores, creían que éstos ayudarían a que su amiga saliera de ésa situación.

-¿Cómo va la escuela?

El peliverde desvió la mirada clavándola en el blanco techo del hospital mientras soltaba un suspiro para después comenzar a responder la orden de preguntas que debía contestar en cada una de sus visitas. Con voz calmada respondía de manera pacientemente mientras miraba de reojo a la chica de vez en cuando. Aquella mirada triste le ocasionaba un vuelco en el corazón.

-¿Cómo estás tú? - Preguntó el chico arqueando una ceja.

-Bien. - Respondió sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Ésa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ¡Era obvio que no estaba bien!, podía saberlo solo con mirar su aspecto, podía saberlo cuando miraba ésos ojos de perrito triste, podía saberlo por su tono de voz. No era que él fuera alguien que sabía leer a la perfección a las personas, sino que por lo menos tenía la seguridad para afirmar que conocía a Kuina, no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la había conocido pero sabía que la conocía. Después de todo ella había sido el motivo de sus frustraciones en un principio, pensaba en ella día y noche pensando en cómo derrotarla, y por lo mismo había realizado una investigación detallada sobre la personalidad de la chica buscando alguna debilidad.

-¡Deja de mentir! - Había estallado mientras se levantaba acusándola con la mirada.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó extrañada mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-Deja de sonreír de ésa manera. - Había dicho mientras señalaba su rostro. - Me enferma ésa sonrisa tuya.

-¡Zoro! - Había gritado ahora fastidiada dispuesta a golpear al chico aún cuando se encontraba débil. - ¿Qué te pasa?, Tú... Pequeño ingrato.

-¡Deja de fingir que estás bien! - Gritó nuevamente antes de que ella pudiera seguir reclamando. - Haciéndote la fuerte, ¡No lo soporto!, ¿Por qué te lo guardas todo si me tienes a mí? - Había preguntado mientras ponía su mano en su pecho. - ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

-Zoro... - Había murmurado mientras lo miraba sorprendida.

El peliverde al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho no había tardado en sonrojarse ferozmente. Había puesto las manos enfrente tratando de negar lo que acababa de decir mientras inventaba una serie de excusas de porqué había dicho eso. Solo se había callado en el momento que había notado que Kuina no había reaccionado, por lo cual se había atrevido a mirarla nuevamente al rostro notando como ésta seguía estando en un estado de shock cosa que le incomodó. Había probado a llamarla por su nombre nuevamente, pero lo único que vio fue el rostro de la chica distorsionándose poco a poco; Su falsa sonrisa había desaparecido y sus labios temblaban levemente, las cejas de la muchacha estaban arqueados demostrando la preocupación que cargaba, y aquellos hermosos ojos que tenía se habían cristalizado permitiendo dejar escapar unas gruesas lágrimas.

-¡Zoro! - Había repetido en el momento que se lanzaba a abrazar a su amigo. - Tengo miedo... Tengo miedo. - Repetía aferrándose a las ropas del chico mientras era él quien ahora entraba en shock. - Sé que mi papá y Tashigi están tristes pero... Pero no quiero preocuparlos más...

-Lo sé. - Había respondido él mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su amiga intentando tranquilizarla. - Lo entiendo así que... Si no quieres llorar frente a ellos, por lo menos desahógate conmigo.

En ése momento ella había podido por fin sacar todas sus frustraciones, gritaba adolorida mientras dejaba salir libremente sus lágrimas. Aferrada al chico había sacado cada una de las quejas que tenía pero jamás había dicho.

-¡Odio los tratamientos!, ¡Cortaron mi cabello!, ¡No me gusta el hospital! - Decía sin hacer pausa mientras él seguía consolándola.

Zoro se había convertido en el pañuelo de lágrimas de su amiga, y ahora cada que la visitaba ella le contaba todas sus frustraciones mientras él sólo la escuchaba en silencio. Él estaba feliz por haber logrado que ella se abriera a él, pero lo que no sabía era que el aceptar ser el soporte de otra persona podía ser mucho más difícil de lo esperado. Su trabajo era escuchar a Kuina y quedarse con ella hasta que ésta se sintiera mejor, pero él de manera un tanto hipócrita se guardaba sus sentimientos, siendo él mismo quien le había exigido a ella que no hiciera. Pero aun así él se mantenía serio, ya que debía de mantener una imagen de confianza y seguridad para ella, cargaba no solo con su dolor sino también con el dolor de Kuina, lo cual era una carga tremendamente pesada, pero aún así la aceptaba gustoso si eso le traía aunque sea unos momentos de tranquilidad a la chica.

Un día cuando iba para la escuela había visto a Koushiro echar a correr hacia el hospital. Preocupado había pensado que algo le había sucedido a su amiga y había querido seguirlo pero no podía porque en ésa ocasión estaba junto a Robin quien quería acompañarlo y así buscar el momento adecuado para interrogarle seguramente. Fastidiado había tenido que asistir a la escuela, pero aún tenía un sentimiento de intranquilidad implantado en su pecho. Las horas avanzaban de manera lenta desesperándolo cada vez más.

Poco después de la hora del almuerzo vio a su papá parado tras la puerta del salón tocando dos veces para que el profesor lo atendiera. Zoro miraba a su progenitor confundido pero no había dicho nada y había atendido a las indicaciones de su profesor, cuando éste le indicó que lo habían venido a recoger temprano. Un tanto inseguro había tomado su mochila, guardando sus cuadernos y demás materiales de manera descuidada, para después ir junto a su padre a preguntarle qué estaba sucediendo.

Jin no había dicho nada y tan solo caminaba al lado de su hijo atravesando los largos pasillos de la escuela. Zoro había callado al entender que no le diría nada, por lo menos en ése lugar y se dedicó a seguirlo. Saliendo a la calle se habían dirigido al auto perteneciente de su padre, éste le había abierto la puerta para que pasara y Zoro lo hizo encontrándose con la sorpresa de que en la parte trasera estaba también Tashigi.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? - Preguntó por fin cuando el coche comenzó a avanzar.

\- Pedí un favor al doctor para que los dejaran pasar a ver a Kuina. - Había dicho Jin con la voz un tanto apagada.

\- ¿Sólo iremos nosotros? - Había preguntado ésta vez mientras recordaba a su hermana.

-Sí, Koushiro ya se encuentra allá y me pidió de favor que los trajera. Después de todo tienen derecho a verla.

De ésa manera habían llegado al hospital sin mencionar cualquier otra palabra. Jin se había estacionado y los había dirigido hacia la puerta trasera. Seguía sin estar permitido el acceso a menores pero el doctor asignado del caso de Kuina había hecho una excepción al conmoverse con la insistencia del padre de la niña. Éste los estaba esperando y los había dejado pasar a la habitación donde se encontraba la peli azul. Ella estaba recostada en la cama con un montón de tubos alrededor del cuerpo, su semblante se veía apagado, se veía aún más delgada, pálida, sus ojos con trabajo se mantenían abiertos. Ella había estado llamando a los dos desde hace ya bastante tiempo y se encontraba feliz de que estuvieran ahí.

-Ta...Shigi, Zoro. - Decía entre cortada respirando con dificultad.

Ambos se acercaron a ella mientras que Tashigi tomaba la mano de su hermana entre las suyas, ella no había podido soportar ni un momento para echarse a llorar, mientras que él luchaba internamente por mantenerse firme. ¿Cómo era posible que Kuina se viera tan mal en tan poco tiempo?, no había pasado prácticamente nada de tiempo desde que fue a visitarla. Con pasos lentos se había acercado a ella mientras escuchaba como Kuina trataba de decirle algo a Tashigi, pero las palabras no le salían bien, no podía entender que era lo que estaba diciendo. Con trabajo la chica de lentes se había quedado al lado de su hermana hasta lograr comprender lo que ésta quería decirle, logrando traducir por fin un:

-Te amo hermana, por favor cuida de papá.

Más asustada había querido aferrarse al cuerpo de la mayor, quería gritarle que no dijera ése tipo de cosas, eso le sonaba a una despedida, y ella odiaba las despedidas con toda su alma. Eso no podía estar pasando, no podía ser verdad. Había pasado ya poco más de un año desde que había ocurrido el accidente automovilístico, y desde entonces Kuina había estado combatiendo contra la enfermedad. En ocasiones se veía mejor que en otras, pero Tashigi siempre rezaba porque su hermana se recuperara, porque venciera a su enfermedad y porque volviera a su lado. ¿Y ahora ella le decía aquello?, ¡No era justo!, parecía como si ya supiera lo que iba a suceder, parecía que pensara que iba a morir. Eso no podía estar sucediendo, debía de ser una horrible pesadilla.

Su papá había separado a su hija para dejar que Zoro se acercara en ésa ocasión. De igual manera Kuina hacía enormes esfuerzos para siquiera intentar pronunciar palabra, ella estaba sedada y debilitada, pero aún cuando lo único que quería era dormir, se obligaba a permanecer despierta.

-Zoro... - A diferencia de Tashigi el podía entender un poco mejor lo que le decía la chica. - Te dejo... Mi Wado... Ichimonji. - Decía con dificultad mientras el peliverde fruncía el ceño confundido. - Dejo mis sueños... En tus manos.

Después de eso Kuina por fin había cerrado los ojos sintiéndose satisfecha al decir lo que quería transmitir. A Tashigi y Zoro no se les había dejado permanecer mayor tiempo en el hospital y habían tenido que ser llevados a casa. Ésa había sido la última vez que vio a Kuina dado que ésa misma noche había muerto, simplemente se había quedado dormida para no despertar más. Lo único que Zoro recordaba después de eso era el funeral, en donde había visto el rostro durmiente de su primer amor por última vez.

Tashigi era mucho más sincera consigo misma, no había parado de llorar desde que había recibido la noticia y él sin embargo, no podía derramar ni una sola. ¿Por qué no podía llorar si se sentía devastado?, cuando había pasado a ver a Kuina casi podía asegurar que ésta tan solo estaba teniendo una siesta y había querido sacudirla por los hombros para obligarla a despertar. Pero él sabía que ella no despertaría, sabía lo que significaba la palabra muerte, y sabía que ya no podría verla nunca más pero aún así, no quería quedarse ahí y ver como enterraban bajo tierra el cuerpo de Kuina, por lo cual había echado a correr antes de tener que presenciar esa escena.

Robin lo había seguido y había querido obligarlo a regresar pero él simplemente negaba con la cabeza. Su mundo se había derrumbado en un instante, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, de hablar con nadie, ni siquiera quería ir a la escuela. Su entrenador le había dado la espada de Kuina tal como ésta lo había querido antes de su muerte, y él la había guardado como si se tratara de alguna clase de joya preciosa. El tiempo pasaba de forma rápida y despiadada, como si a éste no le importara que su amiga ya no estuviera ahí.

Muchos habían intentado hablar con Zoro, su padre, su hermana, Koushiro o la misma Tashigi. Todos estaban preocupados porque ya había pasado mes y medio y en todo ése tiempo no se le había visto al menor llorar ni una sola ocasión. Tashigi se dedicaba a la tarea de perseguir a su amigo por todo el campus de la escuela buscando una oportunidad para hablar con él, pero Zoro simplemente ponía oídos sordos y se aislaba en su burbuja personal. Él se había convertido en un lobo solitario, y es que si bien el nunca había sido una persona a la que le gustara socializar, en ése momento estaba peor que nunca. No quería tener a nadie cerca, no quería que nadie lo viera estando débil, y por tanto se alejaba.

En ésos momentos de soledad a lo único que le había permitido acercarse, era a la música, la cual escuchaba colocándose sus audífonos permitiéndose perder entre las melodías las cuales le ayudaban a olvidarse de su sufrimiento y viajar a otra dimensión aunque fuera de manera temporal. Un día se había estado paseando por el patio de la escuela y había escuchado los gritos de una chica. Confundido se había dirigido al origen del sonido encontrándose con tres chicos metiéndose con una niña. Si bien era cierto que eso no era de su importancia, no soportaba ver como un montón de cobardes se metían con una mujer, por lo cual sin siquiera pensarlo había sacado su espada de bambú y había noqueado a los chicos con verdadera facilidad.

Había querido irse de inmediato pero se había detenido tras ver a la chica aún en el piso, ella estaba mojada y temblaba. La había llamado para que volteara a verlo pero no le había hecho caso y se había encogido aún más en su lugar. Él había sentido algo de empatía, seguramente molestaban con frecuencia a la chica y por eso ahora estaba tan ciscada. Cuando por fin ella lo miró pudo ver unos hermosos ojos enormes los cuales tenían terror impregnado, cosa que ocasionó que su mirada se suavizara por tan solo unos segundos. Sin más la había ayudado a levantarse, la sentía temblar en sus brazos y no dejaba de gimotear.

-Kumashi... Kumashi. - Lloraba con la voz entre cortada.

La había mirado confundido notando como ésta levantaba del piso a un desmembrado oso de felpa y lo abrazaba con fervor. Soltando un suspiro le había arrebatado el muñeco de las manos a lo cual ella empezó a llorar nuevamente cosa que le provocó una punzada de dolor en la cabeza debido a lo aguda que era su voz. Fastidiado la había tomado por la muñeca y la había llevado a enfermería en donde le dieron un cambio de ropa. Él seguía teniendo entre manos al desmembrado peluche y sin saber porqué había salido del lugar, las clases habían terminado por lo cual pudo salir sin problema buscando algún lugar en el cual pudiera comprar hilo y aguja. Le costó un poco de trabajo encontrar lo que necesitaba ya que no sabía siquiera donde lo vendían pero cuando los obtuvo regresó al cuarto de enfermería notando que la chica estaba dormida bajo las sábanas.

Al ver eso había entrado mucho más tranquilo y se había sentado en la orilla de la cama para después hacer su intento de reparar el objeto. Nunca había cosido en su vida, pero no debía de ser tan difícil, solo debía de rellenarlo y cerrar su pansa la cual estaba abierta, seguramente lo habían cortado con algún objeto punzante. Notando ése detalle había mirado hacia la dirección de la muchacha la cual seguía bajo las sabanas, y había sentido algo de rabia, por la clase de monstruo que era capaz de hacerle eso a un ser indefenso. Terminando su labor había dejado el muñeco en una mesita al lado de la cama y se había dispuesto a salir antes de que ésta despertara, pero en cuanto estuvo en el umbral de la puerta escuchó un suave.

-Gracias.

Él se había sonrojado al darse cuenta de que la chica solo había fingido estar dormida, pero no queriendo ser grosero solo había levantado la mano a manera de despedida. Después de eso ella se le acercaba de vez en cuando y almorzaban juntos, no hablaban de nada pero debía de admitir que la presencia de la muchacha no le disgustaba. Aún así se mantenía distante de su clase, seguía ignorando a Tashigi hasta el momento en que ésta salió de la escuela. Diario pensaba en el rostro de Kuina, deseaba verla una vez más, pero aún con todo eso seguía sin llorar.

Un día estaba caminando tranquilamente por el cuarto cuando un mocoso de un grado inferior se le acercó. Éste tenía el cabello negro revuelto y unos ojos enormes color chocolate, además de tener una singular cicatriz en el rostro que le llamó la atención. Aún con todo eso había arqueado la ceja fastidiado de que alguien no hubiera notado su barreara "anti-personas molestas", y había querido correrlo cuando éste habló.

-Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?, ¡Tu cabello es genial!

-¿Ah? - Había exclamado incrédulo, y es que muchos se le habían acercado, pero nunca para decirle semejante babosada.

-Soy Luffy. - Se presentó sin más. - ¡Seamos amigos!

-¡No fastidies! - Había dicho alejándose, pero éste comenzó a seguirlo.

Desde entonces ése niño se le había pegado cual sanguijuela, cada que tenía la oportunidad se le acercaba e intentaba mantener una conversación con él. Era casi gracioso saber que éste era su nuevo vecino, por lo cual no solo lo acosaba en horas de clase sino también en casa. Zoro por supuesto se sentía fastidiado, y tenía unas ganas enormes de darle una paliza al menor, pero se contenía porque no quería provocar problemas. Ante sus ojos ése tal Luffy no era más que un niño mimado al cual se le habían dado todos los lujos en la vida y por eso se mantenía siempre sonriente, no tenía ninguna preocupación y eso le daba algo de envidia.

Un día Luffy había colmado su paciencia y él había sacado su espada de bambú para después atacarlo con la clara intensión de mínimo dejarlo inconsciente, pero éste para su sorpresa se había movido con una agilidad impresionante, dando un salto hacia atrás con una marometa. Un tanto emocionado por su hallazgo había intentado atacar nuevamente al menor pero éste esquivaba sus ataques como si nada, cosa que logró que su impresión sobre aquél molesto monito cambiara un poco para mejor.

Con el tiempo se acostumbró a la presencia de Luffy, pero seguía molestándole que éste quisiera hablarle como si fueran iguales. No soportaba que quisiera meterse dentro de su vida, definitivamente no permitiría que un niño mimado quisiera compadecerlo. Pero aún con todo eso debía de admitir que ése mocoso era persistente, aún después de todos sus rechazos éste seguía tras de él pidiéndole que fuera su nakama, y que se uniera a la banda que tenía planeada formar cuando éste cumpliera 17 años.

-¿Por qué a los 17 años? - Se había preguntado curioso.

En una ocasión Luffy estaba especialmente fastidioso, le hacía una serie de preguntas que él no estaba dispuesto a contestar, y lo insultaba diciéndole amargado, emo, u otra serie de cosas que no hacían más que aumentar su enojo. Al principio del día había logrado tolerarlo bien, pero con el transcurso de las horas había terminado por estallar y le había gritado.

-¿Tú que sabes?, no hay forma de que un niño mimado como tú pudiera entenderme.

-¿Mimado? - Se había preguntado el monito mientras ladeaba la cabeza inflando sus mejillas haciendo un adorable puchero. - ¡No soy mimado! - Se quejó aun cuando sí lo era.

-¿Ah no?, ¿Qué sabrá un niño consentido de mami?

-Yo no tengo mamá. - Había renegado el mocoso cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Eh? - Había exclamado sorprendido, eso no se lo esperaba. - Bueno, pues de papá entonces.

-Papá está fuera del país. - Dijo aún más fastidiado.

-¿Entonces con quién vives? - Había preguntado por primera vez interesado en la vida del menor.

-Con mis hermanos y con Dadán. - Dijo sonriente.

Bueno, debía de sumarle puntos al mocoso, él nunca se hubiera imaginado que siendo un crío tan consentido, no estuviera cerca de sus padres, jamás se lo hubiera imaginado al ver la actitud alegre del menor. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba interesado ahora en la historia de Luffy, a decir verdad estaba más que curioso y ahora era él quien tenía la necesidad de preguntarle al menor respecto a su vida.

-Si me cuentas sobre ti, tal vez te cuente sobre mí. - Había dicho intentando parecer desinteresado.

Luffy más que encantado había comenzó a hablar de su vida con total seguridad, revelando el trabajo de su padre, el cómo conoció a sus hermanos, sobre su abuelo espartano, sobre quién era Dadán, sobre sus visitas en el bar de Makino, sobre quién le había dado ése collar, hablaba especialmente de sus hermanos y de Shanks. Zoro estaba sorprendido, ya que la historia del menor no era tan alegre como él lo había imaginado, pero ahora entendía porqué éste tenía tantos deseos de formar una banda, y porqué era tan insistente.

-¿Dónde te hiciste ésa cicatriz? - Había preguntado.

-Ah, ¿Esto? - Había dicho restándole importancia mientras se sobaba la herida. - Me la hicieron el día que me secuestraron.

-¡¿Qué?! - Había gritado parándose al momento que lo veía con los ojos abiertos como plato.

\- A sí.. - Se encogió de hombros. - Shanks me rescató, pero me dejaron ésta marca.

-¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan tranquilo? - Preguntó incrédulo. - ¿Cómo puedes sonreír tanto después de todo lo que te ha pasado? - Decía cada vez más desesperado por una respuesta.

Luffy lo miró por unos instantes antes de parpadear por unos momentos confundido, para después poner una mirada melancólica por unos instantes, recordando lo que había vivido en aquél momento en el cual habían intentado venderlo como si se tratara de mercancía barata. Había sentido mucho miedo, había llorado como nunca antes, pero gracias a Shanks se encontraba bien, y después de ése acontecimiento todos lo trataban como si se fuera a romper con el más mínimo empujón. Aquella melancolía se rompió al instante para ser remplazada por aquella sonrisa resplandeciente de siempre y después contestó.

-Eso ya pasó, yo sigo con vida y hay muchas personas que me quieren, ¡Eso es lo único que importa!

Zoro estaba impresionado con ésas palabras, él nunca se esperó que ése niño tan alegre y despreocupado pudiera haber vivido eso. Luffy siempre veía la vida por el lado positivo, él a diferencia suya estaba siempre rodeado de personas, todos querían ser amigos de Monkey D. Luffy, era amable, cariñoso y adorado por todas las personas que lo rodeaban, algo que él nunca había tenido. Él disfrutaba de su vida como si no hubiera un mañana, se preocupaba por el presente, y tomaba el pasado como una experiencia para hacerse más fuerte. Luffy nunca hacía un esfuerzo para contener sus lágrimas, ya que él sabía que no había nada de malo en llorar cuando se estaba triste, y sin embargo ahí estaba él... Haciendo preocupar a sus seres queridos, preocupando a Kuina quien debía de estarlo observando en alguna parte.

-¿Zoro? - Preguntó Luffy confundido. - ¿Por qué lloras?

El peliverde llevó una mano a su mejilla dándose cuenta de que lo que decía el menor era verdad. ¡Estaba llorando!, ¡Después de un año y cacho estaba llorando!, ¡Luffy había logrado que él llorara!, ahora entendía porque todos adoraban a ése niño, él era como un sol, tan deslumbrante cubría con sus rayos a todo a su alrededor y lo purificaba. Luffy nunca lo hizo a un lado, nunca lo juzgo por su manera de comportarse y en cambio siempre corría tras de él intentando convertirse en su amigo. Llorando por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía sentir como todas ésas emociones que había reprimido desde la muerte de Kuina resbalaban, y lo dejaban respirar aire fresco, inundándolo de una tranquilidad que había estado ansiando desde hace mucho, y en ése momento supo que todo estaría bien, que por fin podría volver a ser quien era, que podría dejar que Kuina descansara en paz; Y supo también, que Luffy se convertiría en su mejor amigo.

 **Continuara...**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **dh matreko 35: Jajajaja ya me habías asustado, estaba de ¿Smoker y Zoro?, ¿De qué habla?, ¿Acaso escribí eso por error?, ya ibas a hacerme buscar entre el capítulo para ver en qué momento había puesto eso y corregirlo. Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia y siento la demora (ésta vez si me pase), pero creo que se los compensé porque el largo es mucho más largo de lo normal, y espero les haya gustado.**

 **MugiwaraNoAndrea: A decir verdad yo tampoco me esperaba que terminara por ser tan largo el capítulo, pero es que por más que quería cortar mis ideas, seguían surgiendo. La historia de Zoro si se me hizo un tanto pesada, porque yo no sabía nada sobre leucemia y tenía que investigar un poco antes de comenzar a escribir. Siento tardar en actualizar, pero se los compensé con un capítulo más largo que el anterior.**

 **Guest: :C No me presiones, hago lo que puedo. Perdona si me he tardado mucho en actualizar pero últimamente no me ha llegado mucho la inspiración.**

 **nathaly-ab: Entiendo perfectamente que sufras porque lo deje así, la verdad fue lo que menos quería hacer pero no tuve más remedio... Si no los hubiera dejando esperando mucho más, y me hubiera salido menos detallada la historia.**

 **StArLoRdMac2: Que bueno que te haya gustado, me he esmerado mucho en intentar finalizar por fin la infancia de Zoro, pero simplemente no pude hacerlo tan corto como lo planeaba en un inicio. Según yo me iban a quedar aproximadamente 15 hojas en total pero todo estaría redactado en una sola parte, pero al final me salieron como 11 o 12 hojas (no recuerdo bien) de la primera parte y 17 hojas y media de la segunda. :S En fin, espero que haya valido la pena y espero tu comentario. :)**

 **Tomoyo: ¡POR FIN ACABE EL CAPÍTULO!, ¿Sabes lo feliz que me hace eso no?, tú mejor que nadie sabes cuanto me tarde en escribir esto, y cómo me comía los sesos por la enfermedad de Kuina. Al final, terminó un poco distinto a como me había imaginado que sería la infancia de Zoro, pero bueno... Estoy conforme, y muy feliz por haber terminado de una buena vez con ésta parte. En el siguiente capítulo daré por finalizado el arco de Zoro y su respectivo triángulo amoroso, para dar comienzo al arco de Luffy y Hancock.**


	26. Empezar desde cero

**¡Hola de nuevo!, nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza. (Aunque ustedes no pueden quejarse mucho ya que los que leen "Conquistando al futuro rey de los piratas están peor, llevo mucho más tiempo sin actualizar :S), pero es que no puedo evitarlo, simplemente me llega más fácilmente la inspiración en Mugiwara Boys y no puedo entender porque. Les explicaré mis razones (aunque tal vez no les interese demasiado), me he estado preparando para un examen que tengo que presentar de matemáticas, y eso verdaderamente me ha tenido liada, y muy estresada, por lo que como es de esperarse mi inspiración decae. No tenía demasiado claro a dónde iba a llegar éste capítulo, ya que no lo había planeado con detalle antes de comenzar a escribir, pero creo que lo maneje bien, y pude darle el curso deseado. En éste capítulo doy fin al arco de Tashigi y el Zoro x Perona. (Seguirán habiendo escenas de ellos, pero como saben ya están saliendo así que sus apariciones seguirán siendo de mera comedia como hasta ahora). Empieza el arco final que es el de Luffy x Hancock, por lo cual por fin podré enfocarme más a su relación amorosa, aunque tampoco saldrán tan, tan, taaaan seguido como esperan, puesto que junto al arco de Luffy y Hancock viene el de la banda, en donde empiezan a hacer trabajos, a hacer, vídeos, sesiones fotográficas, entrevistas, etc, etc y en donde empiezan a ganar popularidad, así que, no se espanten, aun falta un buen tramo antes de que termine con ésta historia.**

 **PD: Por el momento no pude revisar el capítulo, debido a que he estado apurada escribiendo en mis tiempos libres, y porque es demasiado tarde para ponerme a leerlo ahora (tomando en cuenta que me ando durmiendo sentada), así que si tengo faltas ortográficas, o incoherencias en alguna parte, me disculpo de ante mano, lo corregiré en cuanto pueda.**

 **Capítulo 25.**

 **Empezar desde cero.**

Zoro había tenido que contener la respiración por unos instantes, su cabeza trabajaba de manera rápida al momento que recordaba su infancia a una velocidad impresionante. A ratos recordaba todas ésas ocasiones en las cuales Tashigi había demostrado interés hacia él, pero nunca lo había notado, ya fuera de manera consciente o inconsciente había ignorado los sentimientos de la muchacha probablemente por no querer lastimarla, pero al final había terminado por herirla aún más. No es que él no considerara atractiva a su amiga, es decir era la hermana gemela de la primera persona a la que quiso de manera romántica, pero aún así Kuina y Tashigi siempre fueron entidades separadas. Aún siendo hermanas eran dos mundos completamente distintos, y para él Tashigi siempre había sido como una hermana.

-Ahora que por fin logre confesarme, quiero que me rechaces.

De todo lo que había dicho la peli azul, eso último se le había quedado grabado en la cabeza y resonaban una y otra vez. Se sentía muy mal por haber estado tratando a la muchacha como una niña a pesar de que ésta era mayor que él, se reclamaba internamente por no darse la oportunidad de verla como mujer, y en lugar de eso siempre la trataba como alguien más dentro de su familia, sabía que le había hecho daño, y sabía también que aunque se disculpara el daño ya estaba hecho y no podía remediarlo. Ahora ella estaba ahí, pidiéndole que la rechazara, porque había comprendido que por mucho tiempo que pasara el no era capaz de corresponder a sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué? - Había preguntado más para sí mismo que para Tashigi.

-Sé que tú no me miras de ésa manera, y sé también que eso jamás cambiara... Hasta ahora siempre estuve manteniendo esperanzas por si alguna vez llegabas a mirarme de otra manera pero con la llegada de ésa chica entendí algo. - Levantó la mirada un tanto nostálgica. - No es que no seas capaz de querer a una mujer tras la perdida de Kuina, sino que no habías encontrado a alguien a quien darle tu cariño. - Las mejillas del peliverde se habían coloreado de un fuerte color rojo al no estar acostumbrado a ése tipo de palabras acarameladas sobre su persona. - Quiero que me rechaces, porque de ésa manera podré rendirme por fin y seguir adelante.

Ah, justo como lo había pensado. Tashigi quería que él le rompiera el corazón una vez más, ella quería que acabara con cualquier mínima esperanza que aún pudiera tener, quería librarse de ésas cadenas que la envolvían y la aprisionaban en un amor no correspondido. Por eso es que le estaba diciendo todas esas cosas, ya que ella no quería que le diera una respuesta que opacara la realidad. Ella quería nada más que la verdad, y aún si eso significaba que tenía que lastimarla, por respeto a su decisión haría lo que pide.

-Lo siento. - Dijo al momento que acariciaba la cabeza de su amiga. - Para mí eres tan solo como una hermana más, yo quiero a Perona... Perdona por no haberlo notado antes.

-No te preocupes... - Respondió Tashigi mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar levemente y se forzaba a sonreír de la mejor manera posible. - Ya lo sabía.

Zoro observaba como el rostro de Tashigi se deformaba en una sonrisa forzada, ella tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos cerrados, pero aún cuando tenía ésa hermosa y enorme sonrisa curveada en sus labios, por sus mejillas corrían las lágrimas de manera libre, cosa que le oprimió el corazón. Con el dedo pulgar había empezado a limpiar aquél líquido salino del rostro de su amiga, para después darle un beso en la frente y repetir una disculpa, para después marcharse a pasos lentos dejándola sola.

Cuando la peli azul estuvo sola, se había permitido caer al piso sobre sus rodillas a la vez que soltaba aquellos gritos que estuvo soportando en todo momento, volvía a llorar con la misma fuerza de antes, definitivamente sus ojos se hincharían y no podría soportar el dolor de cabeza que se avecinaba, pero sabía que tras aquella tormenta, podría volver a levantarse y decirle adiós a Zoro. Entonces se recuperaría poco a poco hasta superarlo y después pensaría con todo lujo de detalle sobre lo que le había dicho Smoker.

* * *

Luffy estaba contento, había estado toda la tarde cantando en el karaoke junto a Hancock, en el tiempo que estuvieron ahí se habían visto rodeados de gente. Era la primera vez que llevaba a la chica a un Karaoke por lo cual estaba sorprendido al escucharla cantar, ella tenía una hermosa y suave voz. Al final habían tenido que marcharse puesto que Hancock se sentía sofocada al estar repleta de personas, cosa que a él ya no le molestaba, estaba acostumbrado, pero aún así había accedido porque seguía sin gustarle la manera en la que veían a la muchacha. Ésa había sido la razón desde un principio por la que le dio la chaqueta de su hermano, pero ni siquiera por eso la habían dejado tranquila. Él no se había dado cuenta de que la chica no había sido la única a la que observaban, pero Hancock si se había dado cuenta de la manera en la que varias mujeres veían a Luffy, cosa que le había disgustado y había sido la principal razón por la que se había querido ir.

-Cantas bien. - Había alagado el menor.

-No... No es cierto... No tengo comparación contigo.

-¿Yo? - Había preguntado de manera curiosa.

-Por supuesto, cantas mucho mejor que yo.

-¿Eso crees? - Preguntó al momento que sonreía de manera dulce para después mirar hacia el cielo, sin darse cuenta se había hecho tarde y el sol se estaba empezando a ocultar.

Mirando a Hancock pudo ver nuevamente el efecto de la luz que había observado aquella ocasión en la habitación de la muchacha cuando le tomó una fotografía sin pensar. Aquellos rayos de luz la alumbraban de lleno haciéndola deslumbrar ante su mirada. Si tuviera que describirla, utilizaría la palabra que había escuchado salir de la boca de uno de los tantos admiradores de su acompañante; Un ángel, Hancock parecía un ángel. Él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas deshacerse de ésa peluca que llevaba la muchacha cada que salían, no es que no le sentara bien, después de todo ella se veía bien con cualquier cosa que usara, pero prefería mil veces su cabello al natural, con ése puro color negro. La única razón por la que dejaba a la chica disfrazarse, es porque algo en su interior le decía que si no la dejaba hacerlo, él ya no podría verla, y eso lo aterraba demasiado.

Su estomago no había tardado en gruñir debido al hambre, por lo cual había levantado la mirada hacia los ojos azules de la muchacha para realizarle una pregunta muda, a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza indicándole que aún tenía tiempo. Por tanto la había llevado al Baratie, hasta ahora nunca la había llevado al restaurante de la familia de Sanji porque Hancock no quería estar en lugares donde hubieran conocidos del menor, pero a éste debido al hambre se le había olvidado por completo, y había tomado rumbo a su lugar favorito para comer.

Ya en el Baratie los había atendido un mesero cualquiera, por lo cual lo más probable es que su rubio amigo se encontrara dentro de la cocina haciendo lo que los chefs se supone que debían de hacer. Restándole importancia por el momento había ordenado un montón de comida, entre pastas, y diferentes tipos de carne o platillos seleccionados al azar. Hancock solo había pedido una ensalada para comenzar a lo cual el menor le había reprochado con la mirada.

Siempre pasaba así, cada que él veía su manera de comer, él le reclamaba por no alimentarse adecuadamente. Aunque la verdad es que ella no comía demasiado, tenía un estómago pequeño que no estaba acostumbrado a la comida contundente. Ella siempre había comido de los mejores ingredientes, de ésos anormalmente caros y extravagantes por lo cual no quería arriesgarse a comer algo que terminaría por ocasionarle mal de estómago al no estar acostumbrada, por tanto solo comía de manera selectiva frutas y verduras no queriéndose arriesgar a la comida condimentada. Luffy sin embargo en ésa ocasión se encontraba mucho más exigente en que probara algún platillo del menú debido a que era su restaurante favorito, por lo cual había terminado aceptando y había pedido un plato de espagueti con albóndigas.

Debía de admitir que ése restaurante era de lo más extraño, había una enorme variedad de comida y no se limitaban a un solo tipo. Había desde comida típica japonesa, a comida china, hindú, italiana y mexicana, pero la que predominaba ante todo era la comida francesa. Había quedado impresionada cuando había probado la pasta, puesto que la salsa que habían utilizado era simple y sencillamente exquisita, las especias, la cantidad de sal, el método de cocción, con su fino paladar había podido saborear un pedazo de cielo, por lo cual más confiada se había animado a pedir un platillo contundente, y sin darse cuenta había terminado por comer todo superando el límite de su estómago y quedando completamente satisfecha.

-Genial, Nunca te había visto comer tanto. - Había alagado el menor mientras seguía aspirando su comida como si nada.

Las mejillas de Hancock se habían sonrosado al darse cuenta de la cantidad de comida que había ingerido, después de todo le habían enseñado que una señorita no debía de dejarse ver comiendo de aquella manera. Apenada había querido disculparse con Luffy por su supuesta falta de modales, pero al verlo seguir ingiriendo su comida como si fuera un barril sin fondo su vergüenza se había desvanecido por completo y no había podido evitar comenzar a reír divertida. La gente a su alrededor observaba sorprendida como una belleza estaba en un restaurante familiar, sentada con la espalda perfectamente recta, agarrando los cubiertos, partiendo la pasta y la carne con suma elegancia, al lado de un muchacho que era todo lo contrario, de un muchacho que se atragantaba, y comía de manera inhumana, sin ningún tipo de modales, manchando su rostro. Sin duda alguna era una pareja muy contraria. La suave risa de la rubia había llenado el restaurante llegando a cada rincón dentro del restaurante, sonando como una hermosa melodía.

Ante tanta belleza algunos hombres engreídos habían querido ir a ligarla. Querían deshacerse de ése chico el cual según ellos, estaba molestando a la extranjera. Alrededor de tres hombres se habían levantado y se habían dirigido hacia la mesa en donde estaba aquella preciosidad y habían comenzado a lanzarle un montón de piropos indecentes que no hacían más que asquearla; Al mismo tiempo habían comenzado a criticar al pequeño monito, y querían intimidarlo para que se alejara de la chica.

-Oye mocoso, ¿Por qué estás molestando a ésta señorita?, ¿Por qué mejor no regresas con tu mamita a que te prepare ella comida?, un niño no debería de estar por ahí solo.

-¿Eh? - Preguntaba Luffy incrédulo. - ¿De qué estás hablando?, ¡Tengo 17! - Había gritado irritado.

Los tres individuos habían volteado a ver al morocho impresionados, y es que éste era demasiado infantil para la edad que supuestamente tenía. Era cierto que sus rasgos no eran los de un niño, pero aún así eran demasiado redondeados y dulces, cosa que lo hacía lucir menor. Le habían calculado alrededor de unos 14 o 15 años, la edad de un adolescente puberto, y pensaban que aquella preciosidad extranjera la estaba haciendo de niñera, por lo cuál habían querido "ayudarla" un poco.

-Bueno como sea, márchate mocoso.

Si había algo que fastidiaba a Luffy es que lo llamaran precisamente de ésa manera. Desde que tenía memoria todas las personas a su alrededor solían utilizar ciertos tipos de adjetivos para describirlo, tales como "niño", "adorable", entre muchos otros, entre los cuales estaba "mocoso" que era uno de los que entraban en su lista negra. Luffy le permitía a sus hermanos llamarle como quisieran, no le importaba que lo trataran como un niño eterno, o que tuvieran complejo de mamitis con él, pero eso era solamente porque a ellos los quería demasiado, con sus amigos era de la misma manera, no le molestaba que sus amigos lo consideraran adorable o quisieran pasarse el tiempo abrazándole, porque sabía que ellos no lo decían con malas intensiones y en ningún momento lo querían hacer lucir menos. Pero de ahí, a que unos completos desconocidos quisieran hacerlo sentir menos hombre, había una completa diferencia, y por su orgullo de ninguna manera lo permitiría.

-¿Qué dijiste? - Preguntó haciendo sonar su voz en un tono mucho más serio el cual no solía utilizar a menos que lo hicieran enojar. - Repítelo.

Aquél hombre había volteado con una sonrisa socarrona queriendo repetir lo que le había dicho pero se había detenido al instante al observar el rostro del menor. La mirada de éste se había afilado en tan solo un instante y sus labios se habían curveado hacia abajo dándole una expresión de completa seriedad. En tan solo un instante se había transformado en una persona completamente seria e inclusive ahora ya parecía mucho más un chico de su edad, de la que él había creído en un principio. Por alguna razón un escalofrío había corrido por su espalda sintiendo la peligrosa aura que éste había comenzado a desprender de su cuerpo.

-Ustedes, déjenla tranquila. - Había exigido Luffy al ver que seguían molestando a Hancock.

La oji azul estaba sorprendida, nuevamente veía al chico de aquella manera. Como ya se había mencionado Hancock era totalmente capaz de defenderse por si sola de un montón de pervertidos que querían acercarse a cortejarla, y siin embargo ahí se encontraba ella, sin hacer nada para evitarlo. Tal vez lo hacía porque quería ver aquella parte dentro de la personalidad de Luffy, aquella parte seria en la cual se convertía en una persona sobre protectora que ayudaba a sus amigos por sobre todo lo demás.

-¿Por qué me miras así? - Había preguntado el individuo tragando saliva nervioso al momento que se disponía a golpearlo.

Luffy se había levantado a una velocidad impresionante evitando el golpe y al instante se había colocado tras su agresor tomando su pecho para después aplicarle una llave y tirarlo de lleno al piso. Ante aquello los otros dos hombres habían intentado atacarlo, uno de ellos traía un bate de béisbol entre manos y con eso había querido golpearlo pero él lo había esquivado saltando con una marometa quedando posicionado atrás de ambos. En el proceso una mesa se había visto víctima de la batalla y se había partido a la mitad gracias a la fuerza de aquél gorila con el bate.

-No deberíamos pelear aquí. - Se apresuró a decir Luffy. - Sanji me matará si destrozo su restaurante, vamos afuera.

Contrario a lo que el menor decía, seguían atacándolo y él simplemente se dedicaba a esquivar. El tercer hombre ya se había levantado y seguía intentando atinarle un golpe pero para Luffy pelear contra ellos no se trataba más que un juego sencillo. Las personas habían comenzado a gritar mientras que el monito seguía esquivando no queriendo pelear a sabiendas de que si lo hacía terminaría ocasionando mucho más desastre, por tanto de vez en cuando recibía los golpes de sus contrincantes deteniéndolos con la palma de su mano para amortiguar el golpe y así no romperían otra mesa.

Nuevamente habían intentado golpear su nuca con el bate de béisbol pero el menor se había volteado deteniendo el objeto con la mano para después aplicar presión rompiéndolo por la mitad en el proceso. Después se había inclinado hacia su izquierda manteniendo su equilibrio en un solo pie mientras que estiraba su pierna derecha en un split perfecto atinándole un golpe en la mandíbula al gorila. Tras noquear al primero el otro había juntado ambas manos en un puño intentando golpear a Luffy aprovechando la posición en la que éste se encontraba pero en lugar de eso, éste se había dejado caer en el piso para después rodar y enredar sus piernas contra las de su contrincante para hacerlo caer.

El mayor había caído de lleno contra el piso y se había golpeado en la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera comenzar a retorcerse Luffy ya se había posicionado encima de éste y había soltado un golpe con todas sus fuerzas hacia su contrincante deteniéndose a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro.

-¡Qué está pasando aquí! - Se había escuchado a dos personas gritando al unísono al momento que salían de la cocina.

Sanji había estado dentro de la cocina supervisando a los empleados hasta que se empezó a escuchar un enorme jaleo afuera, por lo cual había salido apresurado al mismo tiempo que Zeff quien estaba dispuesto a golpear a quien quiera que estuviera intentando arruinar su restaurante. Pero lo que el cejas de espiral jamás se hubiera esperado era ver a su amigo encima de otro cliente amenazándolo con golpearlo solo para detenerse segundos antes.

-¡Luffy! - Había gritado sorprendido.

Al instante Zeff había pateado a Luffy en el estómago y éste tan solo había comenzado a quejarse de dolor mientras rodaba en el piso sin ninguna intensión de responderle al mayor.

-¡Mocoso!, ¿Acaso quieres destruir mi restaurante? - Había preguntado Zeff golpeando al menor con el enorme sombrero de chef que siempre llevaba en la cabeza.

-No es mi culpa. - Decía el menor inflando las mejillas a manera de reproche.

-¡Cierto, cierto! - Empezaron a apoyar los clientes. - Fueron esos dos quienes empezaron la pelea, él solo estaba defendiendo a la señorita.

-¿Señorita? - Preguntó Sanji y al instante comenzó a ver entre los clientes encontrándose con aquella preciosidad que se había estado fugando con su amigo desde hace ya algún tiempo. Por supuesto que él estaba demasiado celoso de que Luffy saliera con la mujer más hermosa de todas. Él era de los pocos que sabían de la verdadera identidad de la chica puesto que Luffy había admitido conocerla tiempo atrás. -Bo... Boa.. Ha... Haa... Han... - Había intentado gritar maravillado pero la muchacha al verse descubierta se había apresurado a cubrir la boca del rubio.

Ante la repentina cercanía de la mujer, los ojos del rubio se habían transformado en dos enormes corazones y su nariz amenazaba por comenzar a sangrar en cualquier momento. Hancock había colocado su dedo índice en sus labios indicándole al cocinero que guardara el secreto a lo cual éste solo asentía con la cabeza totalmente embelesado.

Mientras que Zeff había comenzado a patear a los agresores corriéndolos de su restaurante la atención de Luffy se había clavado en su rubio amigo quien no se despegaba de Hancock, cosa que sin saber muy bien porque le ocasionaba una sensación de pesar y molestia en el pecho. Era muy común ver al cejas de espiral coquetear con cuanta belleza se topara por su mirada, y a Luffy generalmente le daba completamente igual, nunca antes se había tomado siquiera la molestia de prestar atención, puesto que tenía mucho mejores cosas que hacer, como comer por ejemplo. Pero ahora no podía mirar hacia ningún otro lado, y el hecho de ver que ambos estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, y el que Sanji estuviera coqueteándole ocasionó que se pusiera de mal humor.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Sanji? - Había preguntado al momento que se abalanzaba hacia el rubio, colgándose de la espalda de éste. - Infeliz. - Decía mientras se aferraba al cuello del rubio ahorcándolo.

-Luffy... ¡Luffy! - Gritaba fastidiado el cocinero intentando quitarse a su amigo de encima.

-¡No la molestes! - Decía entrando en su estado de niño caprichoso, el cual había adquirido gracias a sus hermanos que lo consentían en todo.

Hancock por su parte había dado unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás en lo que observaba la escena, y sin poder evitarlo sus mejillas se habían comenzado a colorear de un adorable color rosado, sus ojos habían adquirido aquél característico brillo de chica enamorada, a la vez que su cuerpo temblaba levemente debido a la emoción. Tras soltar un leve grito se había volteado avergonzada al momento que se acuclillaba para después morder la uña de su dedo gordo y comenzar a murmurar.

-Luffy está molesto porque su amigo me estaba coqueteando... ¿Será esto lo que llaman?, ¿Celos? - Preguntaba completamente maravillada para después poner ambas manos en sus mejillas soltando otro grito maravillada.

De pronto Hancock recordó a aquella muchacha peli naranja y de pronto se sintió con una enorme ventaja. Hasta el momento se había sentado totalmente frustrada puesto que ésa chica conocía a Luffy desde tiempo atrás y sin embargo ella solo había conocido al menor de casualidad, gracias a que su extraño primo la había obligado a asistir a ver a una banda desconocida, de la cual no hubiera imaginado que terminaría enamorándose del vocalista. Desde hace un tiempo su mente se encontraba bastante activa y se imaginaba una vida completa al lado del menor, sus sueños resultaban bastante infantiles porque ella a la edad que tenía nunca se había enamorado de nadie debido a los traumas que había sufrido.

-¡Duele, duele, Luffy! - Seguía gritando el rubio corriendo de un lado para otro intentando alejar al menor quien se encontraba mordiendo su cabeza como si fuera un animal salvaje.

-¡Mocosos, dejen de perturbar la paz en mi restaurante! - Había estallado Zeff golpeando a ambos individuos para aplacarlos.

Cuando el ambiente se hubo calmado, Luffy y Hancock volvieron a tomar asientos ésta vez acompañados del rubio cejas de espiral quien se encontraba posicionado enfrente de la oji azul, recargando su barbilla en sus manos y mirando maravillado a la hermosa mujer. Tenía un aire de enamorado que se notaba a kilómetros, y la pobre chica no podía tomar su jugo de manzana a gusto, por sentirse vigilada, cosa que sin saber porque seguía fastidiando a Luffy.

De cualquier manera lo dejaba pasar solo por el hecho de ser Sanji, e intentando que éste dejara respirar a la chica, había sacado algún tema de conversación de los tantos que poseían. De hecho seguía preocupado por su amigo Zoro, ya que él al ser tan inocente seguía sin entender lo que había hecho éste para molestar de tal manera a Tashigi.

Al recordar ése detalle, no pudo evitar sacar su celular para comprobar la hora. Afortunadamente Ace no había empezado a llenarlo de mensajes de padre preocupado, debido a que sus hermanos pensaban que estaba en la sesión de fotos. Eran alrededor de las 5:40, más tarde de lo que pensaba, y es que cuando estaba al lado de Hancock sentía que el tiempo pasaba demasiado aprisa. Mirando a su lado había visto como Sanji hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano por sacar un tema de conversación interesante para la chica, por lo cual había decidido que podría hacer una llamada sin problema.

Levantándose había salido del restaurante por unos instantes mientras la oji azul lo seguía con la mirada y lo observaba a través del cristal mientras el rubio seguía hablándole al aire. Después había buscado entre sus contactos el número del peliverde y se apresuró a marcar. La línea del otro lado comenzó a sonar y justo cuando pensó que éste no iba a contestar, pudo escuchar la voz de Zoro.

-¿Zoro? - Preguntó dubitativo al notar la voz de su amigo extraña. - ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Encontraste a Tashigi?

-Sí. - Contestó de manera directa como siempre.

-¿Paso algo?

-…

-¿Zoro?

Desde el otro lado de la línea Zoro se rascaba la nuca entre frustrado y aliviado, y es que desde que tenía memoria no podía ocultarle nada a su amigo, ya que éste siempre se daba cuenta de cualquier mínimo cambio en su actitud.

-Luffy... Lastimé a Tashigi.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué sucedió? - Preguntó alarmado.

-Supongo que ahora lo estará.

-¿En dónde estás?, Iré ahora mismo.

-¿Qué?, No es necesario...

-Iré. - Interrumpió.

El peliverde suspiró resignado y le dejó a su amigo saber sobre su posición. Luffy había colgado tras ordenarle que no se moviera de ahí por ningún motivo, y después había entrado de nuevo al restaurante, interrumpiendo al cejas de espiral para después decirle a Hancock que tenía que hacer algo, por lo cual darían su salida terminada por el momento. La chica entendiendo que algo había sucedido no recriminó nada, y solamente se levantó despidiéndose de Sanji quien lloraba a mares por no haber podido pasar demasiado tiempo con ella.

Luffy acompañó a Hancock a su casa, ya que no sería descortés con ella, además de que sabía que a Zoro no le molestaría esperar un poco. A decir verdad él también quería hablar con Tashigi puesto que ella era su amiga también, pero por el momento escucharía primero lo que el peliverde quisiera decir en su defensa. Él no era de ponerse del lado de nadie, escuchaba ambas partes primero y después decidía cual de los dos había actuado de manera errónea, pero aún así generalmente no se ponía de ningún lado.

No habían tardado demasiado en llegar al parque que estaba por la casa de la muchacha en donde se habían detenido para que ésta pudiera volver a cambiarse, poniéndose un abrigo largo con capucha para tapar su rostro y seguir caminando hacia su casa deteniéndose una calle antes para despedirse del menor, quien le había regalado una sonrisa y se había comenzado a despedir con la mano de manera energética. Ella, embelesada por verlo se había movido sin pensar y le había plantado un beso en la frente al chico quien se había sonrojado levemente y había parpadeado perplejo por unos segundos, para después volver a reír como siempre.

-¡Nos vemos! - Había dicho dándose la vuelta echándose a correr.

Hancock se había quedado de pie mirando al menor hasta que éste desapareció, y después llevo su dedo índice y medio a sus labios sintiendo un leve cosquilleo debido a aquella inocente muestra de afecto, después fue hacia su casa tarareando una melodía por lo bajo.

Luffy no había tardado nada en llegar a la posición de Zoro quien estaba en el parque sin camisa haciendo lagartijas sosteniéndose solo dos dedos, mientras que el otro brazo lo tenía tras su espalda. El monito no se había extrañado al verlo de ésa manera, y tan solo se había sentado frente a él cruzándose de piernas mientras lo miraba fijamente, esperando a que éste comenzara a hablar. Zoro por su parte ya lo había visto y había fruncido el ceño levemente, después se había levantado estirando los brazos mientras que tronaba sus huesos intentando destensarse un poco, ante la atenta mirada de su amigo quien seguía sentado.

-Te dije que no era necesario que vinieras. - Alegó en tono de reproche.

-No importa, yo quería hacerlo.

Así era Luffy, era el tipo de chico que no podía dejar a las personas solas, por más mínimo problema que surgiera el corría a toda prisa y te extendía una mano bondadosa invitándote a desquitar todas tus frustraciones, y a diferencia del 85% del tiempo en el cual se encontraba distraído por su déficit de atención, él te escuchaba de principio a fin, te obligaba a no dejar las emociones encerradas y al final te sonreía como solo él sabía hacer, y hacía que tus preocupaciones se vieran reducidas en gran medida; Siendo él, un apoyo emocional para los demás en todo momento.

-No me di cuenta de lo que sentía Tashigi, por seguir pensando tanto en Kuina...

Comenzó a relatar mientras Luffy cerraba los ojos satisfecho, y es que muchos de los problemas de Zoro tenían que ver siempre con Kuina. Él no la había conocido, pero sabía que para haber logrado embobar de ésa manera a su amigo, debía de haber sido una persona maravillosa. Con más calma se había levantado lentamente, y ambos chicos habían ido a sentarse a una de las bancas cercanas mientras el peliverde comenzaba a relatar sucesos de su infancia que habían terminado por hacer estallar a la peli azul.

* * *

Mientras tanto Tashigi había estado rondando por la calle sin rumbo fijo, aún no quería regresar a casa por temor a toparse con alguno de sus dos vecinos. A Zoro no quería verlo por una temporada, aunque sabía que eso era imposible, puesto que ambos estudiaban kendo en el mismo lugar, es decir... Después de todo era el dojo de su padre, así que quisiera o no tenía que verlo. Y a Luffy no quería verlo porque sabía que era un niño curioso, y en ése momento no tenía fuerza para volver a relatar su tortuosa historia de amor no correspondido.

Ella sabía desde hace mucho que su amigo no la correspondía, sabía desde hace mucho que para él era como su hermana pequeña, y aún así se había negado a aceptar la verdad, pensando que en algún momento él se daría cuenta de que siempre estuvo a su lado y entonces estarían juntos, pero fue por ésa misma terquedad y miedo a perder su amistad, que había permitido que Perona tomara ventaja. Tashigi sabía que no tenía razones para guardarle rencor a Perona, ya que ella había logrado traerle aquella sonrisa a Zoro que hace tanto tiempo no apreciaba, y a decir verdad le estaba muy agradecida por eso, pero sabía que... Por lo menos por el momento, no podría terminar de aceptar a la pelirrosa hasta que superara por completo a su amigo.

Ése día había estado nadando en un mar de emociones, lo cual era bastante lógico tras reprimir sus emociones por tanto tiempo. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, y la cabeza le dolía demasiado, pero a pesar de que se sentía destrozada, de que el cuerpo le pesaba, de que sentía miles de punzadas atravesando su corazón, de que se encontraba deprimida y sabía que el duraría por una buena temporada, a pesar de todo eso, ella se sentía más alivianada, sentía que por primera vez en muchos años se había liberado, que se había quitado un enorme peso de encima, y tal como había planeado en un principio, sentía que a partir de ése momento podría empezar desde cero.

A lo lejos había podido distinguir una cabellera blanca que había reconocido de inmediato. Después de todo ver a un hombre alto, fornido y albino no era algo que te encontrabas en cualquier parte. Smoker estaba parado, tenía uno de sus puros en la boca, y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, la miraba con ésa expresión seria y severa que llevaba siempre, y tan solo la observaba como si él pudiera ver dentro de su corazón.

Ella aún no planeaba verlo, ya que habían sucedido demasiadas cosas y ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la cabeza pensar en lo que éste le había dicho respecto a sus sentimientos debido a toda la situación con Roronoa, pero aún así ella no se había desviado, simplemente había continuado caminando hacia el albino; En cuanto más se acercaba, sus ojos comenzaban a acuarse por milésima vez en el día, y sin saber en qué momento había comenzado a correr abalanzándose a los brazos del mayor quien la había recibido sin problemas.

-Smoker-san, ¡Me rechazó! - Gimoteaba - Sabía que lo haría pero... Una parte de mí quería que me aceptara.

Tashigi había pegado su rostro en el pecho de Smoker mientras seguía llorando fuertemente y se aferraba a su ropa como si su vida dependiera de eso. Después de todo Smoker había sido su soporte todo ése tiempo, ir corriendo a sus brazos llorando era algo a lo cual había terminado por acostumbrarse, y si bien en ésa ocasión no lo había hecho, era solo porque no quería ser egoísta, quería dejar de agobiar al mayor con sus problemas, y lo había considerado una ofensa después de enterarse de que él la quería, pero al verlo ahí, parado frente a ella, no había podido evitar volver a aferrarse a su soporte y desahogarse. Así que... Aún cuando fuera injusto por Smoker, por ésa ocasión sería egoísta y dejaría que él la mimara un poco.

 **Continuara...**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **spidercerdoyharrypopotter: ¡Me alegra que te guste!, creo que entiendo porque te va gustando más conforme lees, y es que creo que la historia tuvo un inicio bastante lento, pero conforme más avanzaba, más ideas me iban surgiendo, y bueno hasta ahora estoy muy conforme con como me va quedando, y es lindo saber que lo aprecias. Yo tampoco sé en que momento el LuHan y el ZoRona se volvieron en mis parejas favoritas, ¡Pero son muy divertidas!, y por eso terminé por adorarlas.**

 **StArLoRdMac2:¿Lloraste?, yeeeeeeeeeei, ¡Logré hacer llorar a alguien!, siempre es bueno saber si por lo menos le saqué una lágrima a alguien, puesto que yo generalmente cuando estoy escribiendo ése tipo de escenas, estoy llorando mientras escribo. (A veces tengo que hacer una pausa para secar mis lágrimas y continuar escribiendo), así que es muy agradable saber que puedo transmitirle mis sentimientos a otra persona. Mi personaje favorito de One Piece es Luffy, también Zoro y Law, y los hermanos, y Sanji... Bueno, me gustan todos, pocos son los personajes de One Piece que no me agradan. Lo de Luffy lo puse como el soporte, porque como he mencionado antes, para mí Luffy es como un sol, un hermoso sol que purifica todo a su alrededor y te hace sentir a gusto, no por nada Zoro y todos los demás le tienen tanto afecto.**

 **nathaly-ab : Yo también sufrí demasiado escribiéndolo, y es que a pesar de que adoro los dramas, al momento de tener que hacerle daño a un personaje sufro horriblemente, (Soy medio masoquista).**

 **pbgg:¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado!, la verdad no sabría decirte si soy taaan realista, pero debo de decir que estuve investigando mucho sobre la enfermedad de Kuina, y debo de decir que siento que pude haber hecho más, pero ya no quería meterme demasiado en cosas técnicas debido a lo largo que quedó el capítulo, pero al final supongo que quedó aceptable.**

 **MugiwaraNoAndrea: Yeeeei, volví a cumplir mi objetivo de transmitirle mis emociones a los demás, jeje, como dije adoro los dramas aunque me hacen sufrir (sí, soy un poco masoquista), la verdad no sé si se me da muy bien ése género. Pero en su mayoría mis historias son comedias románticas, y siempre agrego una buena dosis de drama y triángulos amorosos (simplemente los adoro). A mí también me encanta la parte en la que Luffy va a animar a Zoro, ¡Luffy es amor!, ¡Luffy es vida!, y seguiré tu consejo, no acortaré mis ideas, aún cuando me quede largo el fic. (Tal vez, si mi inspiración está de mi lado empiece a hacer unos cuantos especiales).**

 **Tomo-chan02: Sí, te di tu especial super largo número dos, los primeros fueron los del festival musical y aquí vamos de nuevo, jajaja. Ahora veremos que tan largo me queda cuando llegue a la infancia de Hancock o la de Luffy. En fin, ¿Qué te pareció?, éste capítulo ya estuvo mucho más tranquilo, siento que por fin los deje respirar tranquilos por unos instantes, al agregar las escenas románticas LuHan (que de ahora en adelante me enfocaré más), claro.. Y en el progreso de la banda. (Tengo que pensar en muuuuchas cosas, porque aún no son conocidos, ya sabes.. Apenas empiezan y apenas están preparando el lanzamiento de su primer sencillo así que... seee, voy a paso tortuga).**


	27. Fotogénico

**Bueno creo que cada vez me voy tardando más en actualizar, pero debo confesarles que últimamente he estado un poco deprimida, así que la inspiración simplemente no me ha llegado. He tenido un humor muy cambiante últimamente, y aunque sabía que es lo que quería escribir, al momento de intentar ponerme a escribir las ideas no salían. Al final creo que por eso me quedó el capítulo más corto de lo acostumbrado, pero por lo menos pude acabarlo, y eso es suficiente para mí, de todas formas no se preocupen porque no pienso dejarlo inconcluso.**

 **Capítulo 26.**

 **Fotogénico.**

Después de charlar por un buen rato Luffy y Zoro por fin habían decidido regresar, el menor había escuchado atentamente la historia de su amigo, quien se había estado sintiendo una basura al no haberse dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Tashigi por tanto tiempo. Luffy sabía que no era culpa de Zoro, después de todo éste había estado dolido por mucho tiempo y él lo sabía mejor que nadie debido a que él había sido quien más le había ayudado cuando éste seguía de luto.

Al llegar a la calle cada uno se fue por su lado entrando a sus respectivos hogares. En cuanto Luffy entró Ace y Sabo se le abalanzaron encima totalmente preocupados. Confundido había volteado a su izquierda en busca del reloj colgado en la pared el cual le hizo percatarse de que había llegado más tarde de lo que había acordado. Con una gotita de sudor cayendo de su sien iba a abrir la boca para excusarse como siempre por haber preocupado a sus hermanos pero antes de que pudiera siquiera emitir un sonido se escuchó el grito escandaloso del pecoso.

-¿Eh? - Exclamó Luffy confundido mientras parpadeaba varias veces y ladeaba la cabeza observando a su hermano mayor.

-¡Luffy!, ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? - Reclamó el pecoso tomando al menor por los hombros al momento que comenzaba a sacudirlo con fuerzas.

-Ace, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! - Preguntaba el chiquillo sin comprender.

Por su parte el rubio se había retirado subiendo las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto dejando a Ace rezongando y llorando. Después regresó con un espejo de mano y lo colocó enfrente de Luffy para que éste pudiera observarse. Al instante el menor miró su reflejo sin entender, sorprendiéndose al encontrar en su frente la marca del lapiz labial que había estado usando Hancock ése día.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó en voz alta al momento que su rostro se ponía completamente rojo y empezaba a limpiar la marca con la manga de su camisa. - ¡Zoro maldito!, ¿Por qué no me dijo?

Al escuchar el nombre del cabeza de musgo, Ace quien había estado derramando lágrimas de manera exagerada había abierto la puerta solo para encontrarse con el mencionado. Sin pensarlo demasiado echó a correr mientras gritaba su nombre en símbolo de rabia. Zoro por su parte había sonreído divertido al saber que su travesura había sido un completo éxito.

-¡Roronoa! - Seguía gritando el pecoso pero el peli verde ya le había cerrado en la cara. - ¡Abre ahora mismo! - Exigía tocando la puerta repetidas veces.

Zoro había acariciado los cabellos del pequeño Chopper quien lo había estado esperando pacientemente, saludo a su progenitor quien se encontraba en la sala de la casa mirando la televisión, y después se dirigió a la cocina en donde tomó una botella de jugo de naranja el cual bebió directamente del cartón. Su hermano le había estado siguiendo los pasos y tras sentarse en una de las tantas sillas de madera le había preguntado.

-Oye hermano, ¿Está bien que no le abras a Ace?

-Déjalo, solo estoy esperando a que se cabree un poco más.

-¡Abre de una vez que estoy en la mejor parte! - Gritó Jin cabreado quien ya estaba más que acostumbrado a ése tipo de escenas en su hogar.

Tras soltar un pesado suspiro se levantó sin ganas y arrastró los pies nuevamente a la entrada para abrir la puerta y encontrarse con aquél molesto pecoso de cabello negro que tanto lo había fastidiado en sus días de infancia. Era bien sabido que Zoro no detestaba a Ace, después de todo a su extraña manera se llevaban bien, pero debido a la manera para nada delicada en que éste lo había tratado en el pasado cada que lo veía era inevitable terminar peleando.

-¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo Portgas? - Había preguntado fastidiado

-Luffy... Luffy... - Balbuceaba éste aún con las lágrimas saliendo a chorros. - ¡¿Qué le hizo a mi hermano?!, ¡Maldito, es tu culpa! - Dijo mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo índice. - Se supone que eres su mejor amigo, yo te confié a ti a mi hermano tras probarte por tanto tiempo y resultaste ser un fracaso.

-¿Probarme? - Una vena salió en la cabeza de Zoro debido a la molestia. - ¿Llamas a eso probarme? - Gritó recordando la vez que el pecoso lo agarro desprevenido para soltarle una patada en la espalda justo cuando éste se encontraba al lado del río, o las tantas veces que le dejaba chichones en la cabeza solo porque Luffy se le pegaba como sanguijuela. - No me hagas golpearte.

-¡Ja!, inténtalo, que yo recuerde nunca has podido vencerme.

-Ahh... - Suspiró negando con la cabeza. - Y yo que tenía nueva información de la chica que persigue a tu hermano... Pero creo que con tanta insolencia se me están quitando las ganas de continuar con el trato.

-¿Qué?, ¿Tienes nueva información? - Preguntó entusiasmado al momento que le brillaban los ojos. - Bien, dime lo que sabes.

-Ahhh... No lo se... Lo he estado pensando y creo que no debería abusar de ésa forma de la confianza de Luffy, no puedo andar divulgando la vida privada de mi amigo aún si eres su hermano.

-Te pagaré más.

-Mmmm no me convence.

-Te pagaré más y comprare varias botellas de tu sake preferido.

-Trato. - Acepto de inmediato mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta. - Primero que nada te daré esto. - Le aventó un paquete con algunas fotos de las salidas de Luffy y Hancock quien llevaba su disfraz en todas. - Como sabrás han estado saliendo de vez en cuando, hoy se canceló la sesión de fotos por lo que supongo que fue a verla.

-¿Supones?, ¡¿Acaso no estuviste ahí?!

-Hoy estuve ocupado, así que si quieres que te responda que estuvieron haciendo hoy y porqué Luffy tiene restos de lápiz labial en la frente no puedo responderte porque no tengo ni la menor idea.

-Qué inútil eres. - Bufó el pecoso mirando hacia otro lado. - Mejor me contrato un verdadero detective privado en lugar de andar regalando mi dinero con principiantes.

-No creo que sea buena idea, la chica con la que sale Luffy es una figura importante, si contrataras a un detective para descubrir la identidad es seguro que venderá la información, nosotros apenas comenzamos nuestra carrera musical y estamos con el proyecto de un nuevo single pero si se le comunicara a los medios empezarían a inventar un montón de chismes sobre Luffy lo cual podría afectarnos como banda y entonces él se enojaría mucho contigo; Sin contar que se enojaría aún más al saber que mandaste a alguien para que se metiera en la vida de ésa chica, después de todo es importante para Luffy.

-Maldición... - Refunfuño por lo bajo. - ¿A qué te refieres con que es una figura importante?

-La chica es toda una señorita adinerada, ha de tener varios miles de millones... No, inclusive podría tener billones.

-¿Qué? - Gritó estupefacto. - ¿Billones?, ¿Una chica de dinero se fijo en el tonto de mi hermano? - Exclamó celoso de que quisieran arrebatarle a su hermanito y furioso de que una billonaria increíblemente atractiva se hubiera fijado en Luffy y no en él. Aunque la única que le importaba era su amada Robin, él tenía su orgullo de hombre. - Espera, espera, espera... - Lo detuvo. - ¿Eso quiere decir que ésa extranjera podría sacar a mi hermano del país si quisiera?

-No dudo que tenga su propio avión privado.

-¡Eso no lo permitiré! - Gritó entrando en un aura naranja con rojo como si estuviera ardiendo en llamas. - Ésa mujer me mintió, si se quiere llevar a mi hermano, no se lo permitiré.

Zoro miraba al pecoso con los ojos semi cerrados, lo observaba como si fuera una criatura con retraso mental, tenía las cejas arqueadas y sentía la necesidad de golpear su frente al ver la estupidez de Portgas quien siempre perdía cualquier uso de razón con un tema relacionado a Luffy. Ace estaba cayendo directamente en su trampa de una manera fácil, no era mentira que Hancock era hija de una de las familias más ricas del mundo, pero aún así le parecía sorprendente que el pecoso lo aceptara sin más, sin siquiera dudarlo un poco. Para cualquier persona cuerda sería una historia ficticia digna de un manga shoujo, pero ahí iba Portgas a creerlo sin más.

Mientras que Zoro seguía extorsionando al pecoso, Sabo, Luffy y Dadán ya estaban cenando. Como siempre Luffy se la pasaba contándole una anécdota divertida a Dadán quien escuchaba atenta aún cuando fingía indiferencia. Era una vieja costumbre de Dadán quien no estaba acostumbrada a demostrar sus sentimientos al querer aparentar fortaleza, cuando en la realidad tenía corazón de pollo. Lo que más le gustaba a Dadán de escuchar las historias de Luffy, era ver la sonrisa resplandeciente que éste tenía, sus expresiones corporales, la energía y emoción con la que contaba su vida, todo eso es lo que hacían a Luffy un chico adorable.

Cuando el menor llenó su estómago subió a su habitación, se lavó los dientes e inmediatamente se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó y arregló para dirigirse a la escuela, fuera de casa se reunió con el peliverde el cual estaba acompañado de Perona. La chica tenía en las manos un tupper con comida que ella le había preparado la noche anterior y quería meterle el alimento a la fuerza con unos palillos. Zoro se estaba resistiendo lo más que podía pero al final la chica muñeca ganaba.

-Niña muñeca, ¿Sigues torturando a Zoro?

-¡No me digas muñeca! - Reclamó la peli rosa fastidiada de que el chico le recordara uno de los apodos que usaban para molestarla de niña.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?, Pareces una muñeca de porcelana de ésas que adornan los estantes, ¿Verdad, Zoro? - Preguntó a su amigo al momento que éste desviaba la mirada sonrojado.

-¿Eso es verdad Kumashi? - Preguntó inflando las mejillas a manera de reproche.

-No me preguntes. - Intento desviar el tema mientras se adelantaba a la escuela doblando en una calle equivocada.

-La escuela no es por ahí. - Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Tashigi por su parte había salido más temprano para evitar toparse con Zoro, no quería verlo por una buena temporada. En la escuela Usopp, y Nami se abalanzaron al cabeza de alga para molestarlo, ya que pensaban que éste y Perona habían tenido intimidad según la anécdota que les había contado Luffy el día anterior. Sanji por su parte se encontraba deprimido en un rincón envidiando al marimo por la "suerte" que tenía.

-Bueno. - Comenzó a hablar Nami después de toser un par de veces para que le pusieran atención. - Hoy si tendremos la sesión de fotos, Zoro. - Lo señaló de manera acusadora. - Ayer tuvimos suerte gracias a que Kid se puso de especial y se apoderó del estudio pero que quede claro que eso no va a pasar siempre, entiendo que tengas problemas personales que resolver pero ten en cuenta que a partir de ahora entramos en un asunto serio y el trabajo está primero. - Zoro se quedó en silencio ya que no tenía nada que refutar a algo que consideraba cierto. - Si lo entiendes está bien. - Sonrió complacida. - En cuanto terminen las clases, nos reuniremos en la entrada lo más rápido que sea posible, ahí nos estará esperando Franky con su auto y nos dirigiremos al estudio, hoy nos enfocaremos solamente a eso, probablemente nos tomará más de un día y cuando lleguemos allá nos darán una nueva fecha, dentro de dos días tenemos una cita con uno de los editores de la revista, les harán preguntas acerca de Mugiwara Boys como nueva banda, así que para asegurarme de que no digan ninguna tontería practicaremos un poco antes, aunque no seré muy estricta ya que creo que están bien como son, no tengo intención de modificar mucho su estilo.

-Em... ¿Señorita?

-No interrumpan. - Contestó con voz autoritaria. - Hemos estado trabajando mucho en la grabación de "Wanted", la parte instrumental ya ha sido grabada y solo falta agregarle la voz, por lo cual, Luffy. - Lo señaló con el dedo índice. - Tenemos una cita para la próxima semana en el estudio de grabación. Una vez que lo hayamos hecho, la empresa se encargará de los arreglos finales y por fin saldrá a la venta nuestro primer single

-¿Señorita? - Repitió la misma voz.

-¡Un momento!, ¿No ves que estoy ocupada? - Gritó señalando a quien estuvo interrumpiéndola dándose cuenta de que era el profesor quien estaba esperando a que los alumnos invasores se dirigieran a su salón para comenzar su clase. - Co... Como lo siento profesor. - Dijo al momento que su rostro enrojecía cual tomate, y después hacia una reverencia de disculpa jalando a Usopp del cuello de la camisa para salir del salón.

-Nami-san es tan linda. - Había soltado Sanji mientras a su alrededor salían corazones volando.

Las clases transcurrían de manera lenta, Luffy se movía de un lado para otro en su asiento mirando el reloj con desesperación suplicando porque las manecillas se movieran con más velocidad. La hora del almuerzo pasaba y el menor se comía sus tres bentōs diarios. Para fortuna de sus amigos quienes comenzaban a desesperarse con la intensidad de otro, la hora de salida había llegado y sin más se habían dirigido a la entrada en donde ya se encontraba Franky dentro de una enorme camioneta color rojo con unas enormes estrellas azules en los lados, algo muy típico de él, tenía puertas corredizas de ambos lados y dentro había dos filas de asientos lo suficientemente amplios para que entraran todos.

-Estoy Suuuper emocionado. - Festejaba Franky una vez que todos se subieran a la parte trasera menos Luffy quien como siempre iba en el lado del copiloto.

-¡Sí! - Apoyaba Luffy con el rostro deslumbrante mientras miraba a todas partes intentando apresurar a Franky. - Nos tomarán muchas fotos, nunca he experimentado nada como esto pero suena muy interesante.

-Ni te emociones demasiado Luffy. - Negaba Nami con la cabeza. - Implica quedarse quieto por mucho tiempo, cosa que a ti no se te da bien para nada, además de que tienes que estar cambiándote de atuendo de manera constante lo cual aunque parezca algo simple puede desgastar mucha energía. Aunque es un trabajo de niños si lo comparamos con la grabación de un pv.

-¡Oh!, ¡Eso suena genial!, ¡Lancemos un Pv!

-No seas tonto Luffy. - Continuó Usopp mientras suspiraba con cansancio. - Ya estás sabiendo que sacar un sencillo no es tan sencillo, mucho menos un Pv, además tenemos que sacar muchos sencillos antes de programar algo como el lanzamiento de un disco.

-Ése no es el único problema. - Siguió Nami. - Se nota que son novatos, ¿Tienen idea de cuanto dinero cuesta eso?, primero tenemos que empezar a ganar fama para empezar a planear el lanzamiento de un disco, cuando llegue el momento, grabaremos nuestro primer Pv, pero no crean que se queda solo en eso, desde la renta de estudios, la grabación, composición, el mandar a hacer ropa para cada uno de ustedes, salir a las calles a grabar, ¡Es mucho dinero!

-El dinero no es problema. - Respondía Luffy inflando las mejillas haciendo puchero.

-¡Habla por ti! - Respondieron Franky, Usopp, Nami y Sanji fastidiados.

-Claro. - Zoro sonrió de lado. - A Luffy no le preocupa porque sus hermanos y Dragon siempre le han dado lo que se le da la gana, y en todo caso aunque estos no pudieran tiene a su noviecita con dinero de sobra.

-¿Novia?, ¿De qué hablas Zoro? - Preguntó sin entender. - Yo no tengo novia.

-¿Qué me dices de cierta chica con la que te escabulliste ayer mientras yo buscaba a Tashigi?

-Somos amigos. - Frunció el seño levemente. - Además yo nunca le pediría nada a Hancock.

-¿Hancock? - Preguntaron todos menos Zoro y Sanji quienes ya sabían.

-Luffy... No me digas... Ésa chica que luego viene a visitarte después de la escuela... ¿Se trata de Boa Hancock? - Preguntó dudosa para después comenzar a reír de manera nerviosa. - No lo creo, es imposible que sea...

-Sí, es ella. - Interrumpió el menor.

-¡No puede ser! - Gritaron todos mientras la camioneta saltaba de manera cómica en la calle.

-Boa Hancock, ¿Hablas de la mujer catalogada como la más hermosa?, ¿Esa Boa Hancock? - Decía Nami empezando a sentir aún más celos de los que ya sentía.

-¿Es increíble verdad?, yo no tenía idea hasta que Sanji me dijo.

-¿Sanji tú sabías?, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-Trataba de olvidarlo. - Respondió llorando.

-¡Esa mujer es heredera de una de las familias más ricas del mundo!, Zoro... ¿Realmente nos dices la verdad?

-Yo mismo la vi una noche tras una de nuestras interpretaciones, ella y Luffy desaparecieron y desde entonces se han estado viendo de vez en cuando.

-Luffy, eso significa que podrías pedir donaciones si nos hiciera falta.

-¡No! - Contestó de inmediato. - ¡Ya dije que yo no le pediré nada a Hancock! - Miró hacia atrás fulminando a sus amigos con la mirada para que éstos supieran que hablaba enserio. - Ella es muy importante para mí, no es solo un banco de dinero andante.

Al instante todos habían guardado silencio mientras Luffy se volvía a sentar bien dejando un ambiente bastante incomodo. Franky quien se había mantenido callado hasta el momento había mirado de reojo al pequeño al momento que tragaba saliva de manera nerviosa, pero inmediatamente había regresado la mirada hacia el camino. Como era bien sabido Luffy era dueño de un enorme corazón que era incapaz de guardar rencores o de estar enojado por mucho tiempo, por lo cual no había pasado mucho tiempo en el que éste había desviado el tema aligerando el ambiente y aliviando a Nami quien era la más apenada de todas al ser quien había intentado sugerir esa idea.

Nami ni siquiera sabía porque había intentado sugerir que la familia Boa hiciera una donación a la banda cuando no era necesario. Tal vez era tan solo una costumbre que se le había quedado tras vivir varios años con escases de dinero, cosa que gracias a Gen-san se había quedado atrás. Ella había decidido que ayudaría a la banda de principio a fin, por lo cual no tendrían problemas monetarios jamás, aunque al ser alguien que no había sido rica en toda su vida, le seguía doliendo gastar, pero todo sea por Mugiwara Boys, en cualquier caso ya se preocuparía cuando llegara su momento.

Llegando al lugar Franky había aparcado la camioneta en el estacionamiento, siendo el monito el primero en bajar. Éste había inhalado una gran cantidad de aire para después comenzar a apresurar a sus amigos quienes seguían bajándose. Sin más se dirigieron al interior del edificio en donde tomaron el elevador presionando el botón con el número 3. Saliendo se habían encontrado con varias personas caminando de un lado para otro, había instrumentos de iluminación por todas partes y varios escenarios de fondo en los cuales se tomarían las fotografías. Luffy miraba maravillado a su alrededor sin poder evitar soltar un grito de asombro.

-Ustedes deben ser Mugiwara Boy´s - Dijo una mujer rubia con lentes quien se había acercado a ellos. - Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kalifa, los hemos estado esperando.

-Ah yo soy.

-Luffy, ¿No es así?, tú eres Roronoa Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Usopp, y por supuesto la manager Nami.

-¡Woa!, ¿Eres adivina?

-En realidad no, solo me puse en contacto con Grand Line, para pedir un poco de informes. De cualquier manera síganme, los guiaré a los vestidores.

Siguiendo a Kalifa habían subido las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso llegando a un pasillo alfombrado que conectaba con varias habitaciones. La rubia había abierto una de las puertas indicándoles que esperaran, mientras ella se dirigía al final del pasillo junto a Nami. Abriendo una puerta habían entrado a una habitación enorme repleta de ropa.

Ellos ya habían ido en una ocasión anterior para que se les tomara las medidas, por lo cual los atuendos ya estaban previamente preparados y sólo tenían que ponérselos. Kalifa empezó a rebuscar los atuendos, y cuando los encontró los dejó en manos de Nami para que se los diera en lo que la rubia iba a preparar todo.

Nami tan solo dejó los atuendos colgados en unos ganchos que había en la habitación y después salió para darles privacidad. Éstos tenían etiquetas con los nombres correspondientes para que no hubieran confusiones. Ella había estado especialmente atenta al tipo de ropa que les harían usar para las fotografías de la revista ya que no quería que les hicieran un cambio radical de imagen, mucho menos cuando ella ya tenía en mente el estilo de Mugiwara Boy´s. Aún así estaba un poco nerviosa por ver como les quedaría la ropa puesta, cosa que la hacía estar ansiosa de que éstos salieran de ésos vestidores para poder mirarlos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Luffy? - Había escuchado la voz de Zoro quejándose.

-Es que... - Respondía el menor con voz llorosa.

-Jajajaja, mira que eres torpe. - Reía Franky.

La peli naranja curiosa había querido asomarse, pero se abstenía al no saber las condiciones con las que se toparía, aunque a decir verdad no le molestaría observar un poco a Luffy, pero ella no era ninguna pervertida como Sanji, así que se aguantaría.

Dentro de la habitación Luffy se había enredado así mismo con una corbata negra, Sanji lo estaba ayudando a colocársela, pero éste no dejaba de quejarse diciendo que no le gustaban para nada las corbatas.

-No se ve el collar. - Se quejaba fastidiado de que ése objeto obstruyera su tesoro.

-No te quejes, no hay mucho que podamos hacer en ése tema.

La manager había podido entrar después de unos minutos, y se había sorprendido al verlos. Luffy tenía una camisa color vino, los primeros dos botones estaban abiertos, ésta se acoplaba a la perfección con su cuerpo marcando su figura, tenía una corbata delgada color negro al igual que un saco sin mangas del mismo color, éste estaba abierto, también tenía un pantalón para vestir el cual estaba adornado con unas cadenas de metal en la parte de la cintura, tenía unos guantes sin dedos junto a un anillo de oro en el dedo medio de la mano izquierda, tenía unos zapatos elegantes y en su cabeza había una fedora con un pequeño hilo del mismo color vino que la camisa.

-Oye Nami, me siento incómodo con esto. - No había tardado en quejarse el menor.

Los demás tenían el mismo atuendo difiriendo en el color de la camisa, y sin la fedora, cosa que era exclusivamente para Luffy para darse a notar más que los demás al ser el vocalista. Zoro como era de esperarse tenía una camisa color verde, Sanji una color naranja, Usopp una amarilla y Franky una azul.

-Y ni siquiera se ve el collar. - Se quejaba mientras mostraba el dije con el sombrero de paja que le había dado Shanks. - ¿Cómo se supone que somos "Mugiwara Boy´s" si ocultan el collar?

-Tranquilo Luffy, eso se puede arreglar. - Decía mientras le quitaba el objeto de las manos quitando el dije de la cadena. - Lo pondré momentáneamente en el saco como si fuera un parche, solo necesito hilo y aguja.

-Oye, ¿No se enojaran si le haces algo al saco?

-No tienen porque, después de todo pague por esa ropa, ahora les pertenece.

-Nami tú... ¿Pagaste eso por nosotros?, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? - Exclamó Luffy sorprendido.

-Ya lo había mencionado... Es mi regalo para Mugiwara Boy´s, ahora que sacaremos nuestro primer sencillo estoy muy emocionada. - Les recomiendo que vayan juntanto dinero, por ahora solo tendrán éste atuendo puesto que es un articulo pequeño.

-¿Y siempre tendremos que vestir así? - Se quejó Zoro considerándolo demasiado formal para su gusto.

-Claro que no, considérenlo un "atuendo elegante", pero eso no importa, ya lo verán en su momento.

-¿Ya están listos? - Preguntó Kalifa observándolos. - Oh vaya, se ven muy bien.

-Kalifa-san, ¿Tiene aguja e hilo que me preste?, necesito colocar el dije en su lugar, no puede faltar ya que es la razón del nombre de la banda.

-Ya veo, no se preocupe, lo colocarán los estilistas mientras los arreglan los maquillistas.

-¿Maquillarnos? - Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo. - ¡Eso nunca!

-Ahh - La pelinaranja se golpeo la frente. - ¡No se va a notar nada, es solo para que no les brille la cara en las fotos, ahora muevan sus traseros! - Regaño cansada de tantas quejas.

-Por eso eres una bruja. - Refunfuño Zoro cuando pasaba a su lado.

Sin más se dirigieron a otra habitación en donde los hicieron sentarse al momento que les ponían ése condenado maquillaje que preferirían no usar. Al mismo tiempo arreglaban el dije en la ropa del vocalista quien cuidaba que no fueran a perder su tesoro.

El resto del día paso con tranquilidad, los guiaron a uno de los escenarios, habían unos sillones en los cual los hicieron sentarse, como eran novatos tuvieron que recibir muchas indicaciones respecto a las posiciones que debían de adoptar. También tomaron otras fotos de manera individual en un escenario diferente. Sanji quien era el más egocéntrico de todos había traído una rosa roja consigo y la había utilizado para posar, cosa que a los fotógrafos les había agradado y no se lo habían impedido.

En algunas fotos salieron Zoro y Sanji juntos, cada uno portando sus instrumentos chocando espalda con espalda. Por supuesto les había fastidiado la sola idea de tener que salir juntos pero al ser profesionales tendrían que aprender a hacer cosas que no les gustara, Franky y Usopp fueron la siguiente pareja a las que se les tomó fotografías con sus instrumentos correspondientes, mientras que a Luffy le tomaron varias por separado tomando el micrófono entre manos, finalizando con una en donde salía la banda completa asimilando la posición de tocar.

Afortunadamente, habían trabajado con eficacia por lo cual se habían sacado todas las fotos necesarias ése mismo día. Ya lo único que faltaba era que se realizara la entrevista, y hacer los últimos arreglos para que su primer sencillo saliera a la venta.

 **Continuara...**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **MugiwaraNoAndrea: ¡Que bueno que te gusten!, es por ustedes que siguen leyendo que a me siguen dando ánimos por actualizar, aún cuando luego mi inspiración se pone en mi contra. Me parece muy lindo que lo que escribo llegue a causar que la gente se identifique, es algo que me alaga mucho. Lo gracioso es que Luffy siente algo por Hancock pero él no se da cuenta porque nunca lo ha experimentado, y lo confunde con simple amistad.**

 **thejolubeal: Se podría decir que sí pero le cambio bastantes cosas para adaptarlo a la realidad, empezando porque le agrego romance. Aunque creo que el prólogo hace pensar eso.**

 **StArLoRdMac2: No importa cuantas veces me lo digan, me sigo emocionando mucho cuando logró que los demás se conmuevan con lo que escribo, es algo bastante lindo, porque yo he llegado a llorar mientras estoy escribiendo, y saber que si logran captar esa emoción que le pongo al escribir, es bastante mono. Viendo atrás siento como si hayan pasado años para darle final a todo el embrollo que cree con Tashigi, pero ya por fin finalicé ése arco, así que ahora me enfocaré más en la banda y en el LuHan. PD: Enserio no le veo un final a ésta historia, aún me falta mucho, teniendo en cuenta que aún no sacan ni el primer single, yo digo que si alcanzo los 30 capítulos, pero si sigo a éste paso incluso podría llegar a los 40, jajajaja, no lo sé, ya veré como me va quedando ésta historia.**

 **Tomoyo: ¡Por fin!, ah... Ahora si me siento muy culpable por tardarme tanto en actualizar, y no solo éste fic, sino que también me falta redactar los otros dos, pero sabes que no he estado con mucho humor T-T de cualquier manera, ¿Qué te pareció el capítulo?, ¿Fue demasiado corto?, ¿Te dio risa?, siento los capitulos bastante tranquilos a comparación de los anteriores en los que hubo muchas emociones entre mezcladas, pero creo que son los capítulos "normales", igual que al principio que no había mucha emoción (según yo).**


	28. A un paso de la fama

**Quiero disculparme con todos ustedes por mi tardanza, pero es que no he estado inspirada, sé lo que continua pero al momento de escribir no he sabido como expresar mis ideas y es por eso que me he frustrado demasiado por no poder escribir. Me siento muy mal por dejarlos esperando, la verdad es que mi idea originalmente era escribir un capitulo semanal, pero es algo que se me dificulta demasiado. Espero que les guste la actualización, y espero no tardarme tanto ésta vez en actualizar.**

 **Capítulo 27.**

 **A un paso de la fama.**

Dentro de la camioneta de Franky se encontraban todos los miembros de la banda dirigiéndose al estudio de grabación. En la parte del copiloto Luffy hablaba con Franky sobre cualquier tema trivial, de la misma manera en la parte trasera se juntaban otros grupos de conversación, uno estaba formado por Usopp y Nami quienes entre ellos criticaban a aquél trío que se encontraba armando un escándalo todo porque cierta peli rosada se había colado nuevamente y se encontraba aferrada en un abrazo a su nuevo novio; Zoro por su parte trataba de alejarla más por vergüenza que por nada, mientras al mismo tiempo se encontraba peleando con Sanji quien intentaba ahorcarlo al encontrarse nadando en un mar de celos. Luffy ante tal escándalo había volteado hacia la parte trasera para después soltarse a reír como si no hubiera un mañana causando que la ira del peliverde aumentara en gran medida.

-Perona-chan, creo que ya te habíamos dicho que no deberías venir con nosotros, puedes tener a Zoro el resto de su tiempo pero esto es trabajo.

-Pero no haré nada para distraerlos. - Había respondido al momento que fruncía el ceño, inflaba las mejillas y observaba a la pelinaranja.

-Ah... Sí, sí, lo entiendo, lo entiendo.

-Bien Zoro di "ahh" - De la nada Perona había sacado un bentou y había tomado un poco de comida con unos palillos, luego lo había dirigido a la boca del chico quien empezaba a tornarse azul de la cara.

-No tengo hambre. - Había mentido.

-¿Eh?, ¿Esa comida la preparó Perona-chwan? - Había preguntado Sanji entusiasmado al momento que le brillaban los ojos. - Comida preparada por Perona-chwan, ¡Felicidad!, ¿Puedo probar un poco?

Al instante en que el rubio cejas de espiral había dicho eso, Zoro había podido apreciar una oportunidad de salir con vida de la comida venenosa de su novia, pero sus esperanzas habían caído al piso en cuanto ésta respondió.

-¿Ah?, ¿Por qué debería darte algo a ti?, ¡Piérdete!, esto es para Kumashi.

-Ahhh soy una basura. - Un aura de depresión había rodeado a Sanji quien llorando había empezado a agitar de la camisa a Zoro. - ¡Maldito!, ¿Por qué tienes tanta suerte?, no mereces comer la comida de Perona-chwan.

-¡Cállate! - Lo había alejado poniendo su palma en el rostro del cejas de espiral empujándolo lejos de él.

-No deberías decir eso Perona-chan. - Había dicho Nami mientras la miraba desde adelante. - Sanji-kun es un excelente cocinero después de todo.

-¡Nami-swaaaaaaaaaan! - Había gritado el cocinero recuperando su energía al momento que se abalanzaba a la manager intentando abrazarla pero ésta lo había golpeado en contestación.

-¿Enserio?

Al instante Perona había volteado a ver al noqueado rubio quien seguía lloriqueando. La verdad es que ella, al ser una pequeña consentida de Mihawk y ser hija única, además de haber perdido su madre, éste nunca le había permitido meterse a la cocina por su excesiva preocupación de que fuera a quemarse o a cortarse al tratar con las verduras, por lo que su experiencia cocinando, como era evidente era igual a 0%. Ésa vez en la casa de Zoro había sido su primera vez intentando preparar algo, y al ver como éste la había despreciado se había sentido muy mal, sabía que a Zoro no le gustaba su comida, y ella usualmente lo obligaba a comer al sentirse herida. De manera que por todo lo anterior no pudo evitar que sus ojos brillasen al ver un pequeño rayo de esperanza en el cejas de espiral que hasta el momento había ignorado olímpicamente.

-¿Te llamabas Sanji? - Preguntó Perona al momento que jalaba al chico del cuello de la camisa como si fuera un gato. - Ey... Te estoy preguntando algo. - Al ver que éste seguía en trance había volteado el rostro de Sanji con su dedo índice para que éste lo viera directamente a la cara, provocando que los ojos del rubio se transformaran en dos corazones.

-¡Sí! - Respondió mientras comenzaba a salir humo de sus fosas nasales.

Zoro observaba de reojo la escena, y cuando vio la pequeña acción que Perona había hecho para con el rubio, no había podido evitar que un pequeño tic en el ojo le saliera debido a la molestia que comenzaba a sentir.

-Quiero que pruebes esto y me des tu opinión.

-¡Déjamelo a mí!

Al instante había tomado unos palillos y se había llevado a la boca un pedazo de comida bastante moderado cambiando su actitud por completo a la del chef profesional que era. Al instante un sabor desagradable había inundado su boca, era una combinación de sabores bastante mala que no quedaban bien en conjunto, había un revoltijo de especias juntas y demás aderezos, sin contar que había un sabor a chamuscado, y algo de picante que lo hacía querer llorar debido al pésimo sabor. Sin embargo, como el caballero que era, había masticado y tragado, ya que su política número uno era jamás desperdiciar comida. Cuando vio nuevamente a Perona notó que ésta lo miraba con cierto brillo en los ojos que demostraban esperanza y ansiedad, y tras ver nuevamente al marimo notó porque ésta le había pedido su opinión, a lo cual él comenzó a sentir envidia nuevamente, pero al no ser un demonio de cierta forma se alegró de que el marimo tuviera a alguien que se preocupara tanto por él.

-¿Haz probado tu propia comida? - Preguntó curioso notando como el rostro de la chica se ponía del mismo tono que su cabello.

-No... Porque quería que el primero que lo probara fuera Kumashi.

Sanji se tomó unos instantes para maldecir al cabeza de alga en su cabeza, mientras que Zoro desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana intentando fingir que no había escuchado nada, trataba de pasar desapercibido pero no lo lograba al tener el rostro totalmente rojo cual tomate.

-¿Por qué no lo pruebas? - Invitó, a lo que ella accedió y llevo un poco de alimento a su boca el cual quiso escupir al instante.

-Ah... Está asqueroso. - Susurro por lo bajo comprendiendo porque Zoro siempre huía de su comida.

-No te preocupes Perona-chwan ¡Déjalo en mis manos! - Apoyó Sanji mientras de su rostro comenzaban a salir brillitos y ponía su sonrisa deslumbrante de comercial. - Puedo enseñarte a cocinar cuando gustes, cualquier duda que tengas ven a contármelo y yo te guiaré.

-¿Enserio? - La chica tomó las manos de Sanji entre las suyas totalmente emocionada. - ¡Te juzgué mal cejas de espiral, gracias!

-Claro, claro, no pasa nada. - Respondía éste con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. - Y no te preocupes por el bentou, lo puedo comer de todas maneras porque...

En ése momento Zoro lo había tomado entre sus manos y había comenzado a comerlo con rapidez no dejando que el cocinero terminara con su frase. Estaba cabreado porque éste quisiera lucirse genial solo por ser hijo de un chef, y por alguna razón no le hacia ninguna gracia que éste se comiera lo que su novia había preparado. Tal vez tenía un horrible sabor, y eso nadie lo negaría, pero prefería mil veces que ella lo obligara a comer antes de entregársela a alguien más.

Perona curiosa observaba a Zoro, ella estaba por dejar que el rubio comiera el almuerzo ya que no quería dejar que su novio comiera algo tan malo, pero al ver que éste lo ingería aún cuando no le gustaba la había llenado de un regocijo y una calidez indescriptible. Cuando el cabeza de alga había terminado toda la comida se había recargado en el asiento medio muerto, mientras su alma comenzaba a escapar por su boca. Perona contenta se había aferrado al brazo de Zoro y se había recargado en su hombro al momento que comenzaba a desprender cientos de corazoncitos a su alrededor. Sanji quien estaba en la esquina contraria había suspirado derrotado y se había recargado en la palma de su mano mientras veía el paisaje, dejando a la parejita tranquilos.

Franky entró a un estacionamiento, habían llegado a su objetivo en ése transcurso de tiempo, y el primero en bajar en cuanto el automóvil estaciono fue Luffy. En realidad no era necesario que vinieran todos, puesto que la parte instrumental ya estaba grabada y tan solo hacía falta agregar la voz, pero como era de esperarse todos querían estar presentes en ése momento. Luffy había invitado a Hancock pero ésta se había negado ya que estaba ocupada. En ocasiones era ella quien no podía ya que era la heredera de la compañía de sus padres por lo cual debía de atender papeleos o demás cosas que el menor no entendía y que en lo personal le parecían sumamente aburridas.

Nami iba caminando por delante con los demás siguiéndolo mientras Luffy miraba a su alrededor, y la parejita de tortolos seguía peleando por atrás. No se demoraron demasiado para dirigirse al estudio, éste era grande, en una parte estaban todas las maquinas que grababan, producían efectos y demás cosas, después estaba el vidrio que separaba ésa habitación con la siguiente en la cual se encontraban micrófonos, algunos instrumentos y demás cosas. Luffy accedió a ésa parte atravesando una puerta mientras el resto se quedaba en la otra parte.

-Bien Luffy, colócate los audífonos por favor. - Dijo Nami al momento que oprimía un pequeño botón para que su voz traspasara en la siguiente habitación.

Sin más la manager se hizo para atrás dejando a los encargados realizar los arreglos, éstos le daban instrucciones a Luffy y cuando terminaron la música empezó a resonar. El monito cerró los ojos por un momento mientras escuchaba la introducción a través de los audífonos, se había colocado con anterioridad enfrente del micrófono el cual se habían encargado de ajustar a su altura.

Cuando el momento indicado llegó comenzó a cantar, interpretaba la letra con claridad y firmeza. Por sobre todas las cosas se aseguraba de divertirse, él era el tipo de chico que no podía quedarse quieto, y por lo tanto cada que cantaba sentía la necesidad de estar en constante movimiento. Agitando las manos, meneando su cuerpo levemente al ritmo de la música.

-Como siempre, parece divertirse. - Dijo Nami mientras sonreía al ver al chico tan animado.

-Mmmm Mugiwara no canta nada mal. - Admitió Perona por lo bajo haciendo un pequeño puchero, cosa que Zoro notó y se atrevió a preguntar.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué tienes en contra de Luffy?

-Na... ¡Nada! - Respondió rápidamente sin querer decirle que estaba algo celosa de que Luffy conociera mejor que nadie a Zoro y aún un poco resentida de que en su niñez era Luffy quien siempre acaparaba la atención del peli verde y por eso ella casi no podía acercarse.

De ésa manera pasaron la tarde, se hicieron algunas repeticiones hasta que por fin el director dio su aprobación. Ahora lo último que faltaba es que se hicieran los arreglos finales. De cualquier manera habían terminado con el trabajo bastante rápido, la entrevista para la revista en la que saldría junto a la banda de Eustass y Trafalgar ya había sido realizada, y ésta también saldría a la venta dentro de poco tiempo, de manera que por primera vez desde el festival musical tenían tiempo para sí mismos. Por supuesto en ése tiempo no habían trabajado solo en la producción de "Wanted", sino que se había agregado una canción anexa titulada "Holy Holiday", ésa última era una sorpresa de manera que Luffy no se lo había mencionado a Hancock.

De cualquier manera ahora tenían un tiempo libre, aunque todos sabían que sería por un corto lapso de tiempo, ya que Nami los pondría a trabajar aún más duro en cuanto se estrenara la canción puesto que empezarían a formarse un nombre y ganar fama, todo ése tiempo cuando no estaban trabajando, se reunían a planear nuevas canciones, generalmente era Luffy quien planeaba las letras, era bastante complicado así que se apoyaba de Sanji quien era el que evitaba que el menor dijera alguna estupidez dentro de sus canciones. Mientras tanto Zoro, Usopp y Franky se apoyaban mutuamente para crear la melodía, y adaptar ésta a la letra. Generalmente era Usopp quien ponía el ritmo inicial apoyándose de su teclado, y de ahí iban estructurando y agregando los demás instrumentos. Al final les llevaban todas las partituras a Nami quien decía si una canción era aceptable; Se debe mencionar que Nami era muy exigente por lo cual si no le gustaba para nada una rompía la partitura sin remordimiento alguno, si veía que alguna tenía potencial la apartaba hacía correcciones y les pedía que hicieran arreglos, y las que le gustaban definitivamente las almacenaba y esas eran las que ensayaban. De manera que lo siguiente que harían sería presentar ésas ideas a la empresa quienes decidirían en cuales trabajar, y lo que Nami quería realizar por el momento era sacar una serie de mini discos para empezar a ganar fama.

-Bien chicos, les dejaré tener tres días de descanso ya que se lo merecen, después de eso nos reuniremos en la casa de Franky para ensayar, escogeremos unas cuantas canciones y las llevaremos a la empresa para empezar a trabajar con lo que sigue.

-¿Ehhh?, ¿Sólo tres días? - Se quejó Usopp mientras agitaba su cuerpo tratando de destensar sus músculos.

-Sin quejas. - Lo calló. - En cuanto se estrene el single estaremos mucho más ocupados, querrán realizarles más entrevistas, pero no se emocionen que aún son novatos y apenas estamos empezando, una banda puede irle bien o puede irle mal al lanzarse al mundo del espectáculo, todo se reduce a talento y suerte, recuerden que el verdadero problema de una banda es mantenerse, los primeros años serán los más difíciles porque será el momento en el que empezaremos a atraer fans... Y hablando de atraer fans. - Se calló por un momento para después detenerse y analizar a los integrantes.

En la banda había un vocalista hiperactivo, bastante idiota y asexual, un guitarrista con cara de delincuente y extraño cabello color verde, mal educado y para colmo bebía alcohol como si fuera agua, un bajista de lo más extraño que era un mujeriego y no podía ver a una chica linda sin sentir el impulso de perseguirla, un tecladista con pánico escénico cosa que resultaba problemática para el mundo del espectáculo, y por último... Un pervertido como baterista que siempre iba por la calle en tanga.

-Ah... - Suspiró derrotada. - Tengo que enseñarles modales y marcar su personalidad... Verdaderamente son una banda bastante extraña. - Todos la miraron extrañados pero ella solo hizo un gesto con la mano indicándoles que se fueran. - Hablaremos eso dentro de tres días, fuera de aquí, hagan lo que les plazca.

En cuanto la manager dijo eso dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su hogar mientras que como era de esperarse Zoro y Perona se fueron juntos, seguramente tendrían su primera cita, y aunque Sanji tenía ganas de seguirlos para arruinarla, tenía que regresar al Baratie, de manera que Luffy, Usopp y Franky se fueron junto con Sanji ya que tenían hambre y aún no querían regresar.

* * *

Sabo se encontraba en el jardín de niños, tenía puesto un mandil azul, estaba sentado junto a un grupo de niños. La actividad de ésa hora, era pintura, habían caballetes para niños, pinceles y pintura de distintos colores. Cada niño hacia lo que se le cruzara por la mente, y Sabo junto a la dueña y otra empleada se encargaba de supervisar el trabajo de los pequeños, cuidando así que estos no fueran a hacer nada extraño con la pintura.

-Sabo-kun, Sabo-kun ve mi cuadro por favor. - Decía una niña jalando la tela del pantalón del rubio para que éste le prestara atención.

-¡No es justo, Sabo va a ayudarme a mí! - Reprochaba otra niña.

-No, me va a ayudar a mí, él va a ser mi esposo después de todo. - Seguía una tercera.

-¿De qué estás hablando Mariko?, Sabo-san es demasiado genial para casarse con una mocosa como tú. - Había dicho otro niño al momento que le mostraba la lengua a la pequeña en muestra de burla.

-Vamos, vamos, los ayudaré a todos así que traten de llevarse bien. - Respondía Sabo regalándoles una sonrisa sincera haciendo que los niños asintieran felices.

Los pequeños siguieron con lo suyo mientras pedían constantemente las atenciones del rubio a quien tenían corriendo de un lado para otro. Sabo recordaba que cuando empezó a trabajar en ése lugar, los niños constantemente jugaban con su cabello, después de todo era rubio y no era un común muy común en Japón, él rápidamente se había ganado el cariño de los pequeños, y cada que estaba en turno ellos se peleaban por acaparar su atención.

-Eres muy popular con los niños Sabo-kun. - Había alagado su jefa cuando éste tomó una pequeña pausa para beber agua.

-Después de todo sigo tratando con un niño caprichoso en casa. - Comentó mientras reía por lo bajo.

-¿Se encuentra Luffy-kun bien?

-Sí, desde que cumplió 17 años ha estado correteando de un lado para otro, por fin está recorriendo su camino hacia el mundo de la música como siempre soño. - Con voz anhelante recordó aquellos días en donde Luffy era aún un pequeño niño llorón que se la pasaba hablando todo el tiempo de Akagami y sobre formar su banda junto a Zoro. - Ahh... Recuerdo cuando Luffy correteaba detrás de Ace y de mí suplicando por nuestra atención, era tan lindo. - Susurro por lo bajo. - Ahora se la pasa la mayor parte del tiempo afuera e incluso creo que empieza a gustarle una chica.

-No cabe duda que Luffy-kun tiene a Ace y a ti comiendo de la palma de su mano, siguen tratandolo como si fuera un niño.

-¡Pero él es un niño! - Reprochó Sabo. - No importa cuanto crezca él seguirá siendo nuestro pequeño hermanito.

-Sí, sí.

-Saboo... - Había llamado una voz infantil llamándolo desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

El rubio había regresado a sus labores, y atravesando con rapidez el salón se había colocado enfrente del pequeño que lo había llamado. El pequeño tenía la piel semi tostada, unos enormes e inocentes ojos de color grisáceos, mejillas grandes y redondas, cabello negro corto el cual por más que intentaran peinarlo se mantenía alborotado. Cabe mencionar que el pequeño era un pan de Dios, amable, inocente, nunca se metía con nadie, era un tanto cobarde, una lindura total sin duda.

-Sí, sí, ¿Qué pasa? - Había preguntado Sabo cerrado los ojos, con una boba sonrisa en el rostro mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rosado y miles de florecitas empezaban a salir a su alrededor, y es que ése pequeño le recordaba tanto a Luffy cuando era un mocoso adorable. Aunque... aún ahora Luffy seguía siendo un mocoso adorable.

-¿Qué opinas? - El pequeño le había mostrado su trabajo, en la hoja había unos muñequitos de palo representados de distintos colores. - Estos dos de aquí son papá y mamá, esta es la maestra, éste de aquí es Sabo. - Señaló un palito en especial al cual se había tomado la molestia de pintar sus risos amarillos. - Y éste soy yo.

-Waaa, es un hermoso dibujo, eres todo un artista Kenta-kun.

-¿Enserio?

En el momento preciso en que Sabo lo alagó, los ojos de Kenta se ensancharon aún más y estos se empaparon en un brillo de felicidad e inocencia que hicieron saltar el corazón de Sabo al encontrarse en presencia de un ser tan adorable. Ése niño se parecía tanto a su hermanito que le recordaba a sus días de infancia en los cuales se pasaba cuidando a Luffy, por tanto salía a flote nuevamente su lado protector y se veía indefenso ante los ataques de dulzura del pequeño Kenta.

-¡Eres tan lindo! - Había explotado al momento que abrazaba a Kenta sin poder contener más sus emociones.

-¡Deja de acosar niños solo porque te recuerdan a tu hermano! - Había regañado una voz femenina tras de él y al momento sintió un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-Ahh... - Se quejo mientras se sobaba la cabeza. - No deberías maltratarme así Koala.

-No. - Volvió a quejarse al momento que jalaba las mejillas de su novio estirándolas lo más que podía. - Tú... Cada que vez a un niño que se le parezca a Luffy actuas de ésa manera, pareces un pervertido, ¿Qué harás si te tachan de pedófilo?

-Pero me gustan los niños, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-¡Por esas cosas me sigo preocupando de que te tachen de pedófilo!, por favor piensa antes de hablar. - Volvió a golpearlo. - Además, deberías superar de una vez por todas el complejo que tienes por Luffy.

-¡Eso jamás! - Reprochó nuevamente. - Ace y yo tenemos el deber de protegerlo, ¡Luffy siempre será nuestra prioridad!

-¿Ah?, ¿Y qué pasará cuando tengamos a nuestro hijo?, ¿Aún así seguirás pensando siempre en tu hermano?

-¿Hijos? - Preguntó extrañado al momento que parpadeaba repetidamente en muestra de confusión. - ¿Tú y yo?

En un instante Koala tenía el rostro completamente enrojecido, sus pupilas se habían achicado y empezando a tartamudear había intentado negar lo que había dicho, y es que ni siquiera se había parado a pensarlo, tan solo había salido de su boca de forma natural, como si fuera lo más normal del universo. Ciertamente ella deseaba pasar el resto de sus días al lado de Sabo, pero eso era demasiado vergonzoso como para decirlo en voz alta, y justo en ése instante su enorme bocota la había traicionado.

-¿Eso significa que estoy autorizado para hacer cosas pervertidas? - Preguntó el rubio mientras reía por lo bajo.

-¡Cállate! - Gritó la muchacha golpeándolo por tercera vez desde que llegó.

-Ahhh Koala-san ¡No es justo! - Empezaron a quejarse las niñas que ya se habían juntado alrededor del rubio. - No debería de maltratar a mi futuro esposo. - Se quejaba una iniciando nuevamente otra pelea entre las niñas.

Koala suspiró para después sonreír y diregirse a saludar a los demás empleados, estaba tan acostumbrada a ése tipo de escenas, y no es que fuera un hobbie suyo golpear a su novio, simple y sencillamente había ocasiones en las que éste se lo merecía, ya que Sabo era un chico impulsivo, se la pasaba metiéndose en problemas, solía irse por su cuenta sin tomar en consideración a los demás, y es por eso que ella se veía en necesidad de actuar como un intermediario.

De Lunes a Viernes Koala iba al trabajo de Sabo alrededor de la 2:00 para recogerlo, de ahí iban juntos a la escuela. Como ya se había mencionado con anterioridad, el rubio ansiaba convertirse en maestro de primaria, después de todo éste amaba a los niños, y él ansiaba poder ganarse la vida haciendo algo que le gustaba, enseñar instruir y pulir a diferentes generaciones con el paso de los años harían que su vida cobrara sentido. Sabo se sentía dichoso cuando era capaz de instruir a alguien, de poder guiarlo, verlos crecer y saber que aportaría de alguna manera en la vida de esos pequeños, era simplemente algo estupendo.

Él había conocido a Koala desde la preparatoria, ella tenía los mismos ideales que Sabo, y es por eso que se habían hecho amigos. Fue de ésa manera que apoyándose mutuamente se esforzaron por asistir a la misma universidad, quedando así en turno vespertino. No pasó mucho tiempo en el que Sabo y Koala comenzaron su noviazgo, él buscó un empleo en el jardín de niños porque al fin de cuentas era lo que le gustaba, y de ahí se había hecho rutina que Koala pasara a buscarlo para así poder irse juntos.

-Sabo rápido. - Había pedido la castaña mientras Sabo seguía despidiéndose de los pequeños quienes como siempre empezaban a replicar ya que no les gustaba cuando el rubio se iba.

Sin más Sabo se despidió de los niños, luego se dirigía al vestidor para ponerse ropa limpia y arreglar lo mejor posible su apariencia, para así salir por fin junto a Koala quien ya lo estaba esperando en la entrada. Ahí Koala se puso de puntillas al momento que rodeaba el cuello del rubio para plantearle un casto beso en los labios, Sabo por supuesto se agachó un poco para que su novia pudiera alcanzarlo, y al finalizar ambos entrelazaron las manos caminando juntos hacia la escuela.

Pasando por enfrente, los niños estaban en el patio y se despedían de Sabo a la distancia, quien de igual manera se despedía con la mano, enfocando su mirada azulada en la de aquél pelinegro que le recordaba tanto a su hermanito, en cuanto el pequeño notó su mirada, él le sonrió y el pequeño se sonrojo un poco, cosa que nuevamente le regresó a su hermano cuando estaba pequeño y una sonrisa tonta apareció en su rostro.

-Ahí vas de nuevo con tu hermanitis.

-Déjame soñar Koala. - Dijo mientras ponía un brazo sobre sus ojos de manera dramática. - Mi hermanito ya está creciendo y no me necesita como antes.

-Sí, si, lo siento.

* * *

Mientras tanto Zoro caminaba al lado de Perona, habían ido a la plaza, habían ido a ver una película y ahora se encontraban comiendo helado. Era su primera cita oficial, y con esos pocos días que Nami les daría libres se asegurarían de aprovecharlos porque ya sabían que dentro de poco Zoro no tendría ni tiempo para respirar.

Zoro se encontraba gastando su cambio en una maquina para ganar un peluche para su novia, al principio lo había fallado y ella le había dicho que no era necesario, pero al sexto intento por fin había logrado atrapar un pequeño peluche de conejo que le gusto porque pegaba mucho con los gustos de la chica, éste era azul con unos ojos de botones. Por supuesto a Perona le había fascinado y se encontraba abrazándolo contra su pecho, era el primer regalo que obtenía de Zoro y lo atesoraría.

De pronto en una calle, se estaciono el mismo auto negro que ya tenía tan traumatizado al cabeza de alga, quien al verlo tan solo suspiró y se rasco la cabeza. Realmente no estaba sorprendido, de hecho esperaba la visita de ése hombre desde hace tiempo, y le parecía impresionante que no hubiera llegado desde antes.

-Sube al auto, Roronoa. - Dijo Mihawk como si fuera un mafioso.

-Sí, ya lo sé. - Respondió encogiéndose de hombros al momento que subía a la parte trasera del auto dejando que Perona fuera en la parte del copiloto como era de esperarse.

Dentro del auto, Mihawk no decía nada, se veía molesto pero a diferencia de las veces pasadas estaba calmado. De cualquier manera Zoro quería ir a hablar con él para dejar las cosas en claro de una buena vez, y como ya había decidido con anterioridad, ahora que había decidido querer a Perona se enfrentaría a Mihawk al igual que hizo con Ace en su momento. No le importaba que Mihawk no diera su aprobación, él de igual manera saldría con Perona.

 **Continuara...**

 **JoshAG94: Bueno primero que nada queda aclarar que no me molesta para nada que me dejaras un comentario largo, sino todo lo contrario, me alaga mucho, es el review más largo que me han dejado hasta ahora y eso se aprecia mucho. Por tanto, ya que tú me dejaste un review tan largo yo te responderé de la misma manera en agradecimiento.**

 **Primero que nada, me impresiona que la hayas leído en 2 días, la verdad es que no sé como es que me ha estado quedando tan larga esta historia, pero las ideas simplemente llegan y se van haciendo más y más grandes, en ocasiones trato de acortar el fic, pero simplemente no puedo, por mucho que trate de hacerlo hay muchos temas que tengo que tratar y por eso incluso he pensado que éste fic podría llegar hasta los 40 capítulos (no tengo una cantidad exacta), pero es que disfruto mucho escribiendo ésta historia, me inspira demasiado, y es increíble que hayas leído todo en tan poco tiempo.**

 **Luego, lo que me haz dicho que al principio del fic tenía muchos fallos, me ha hecho pensar demasiado. No te diré que me ofende, porque no es así, siempre he aceptado las críticas de buena manera, y es que para ser sincera intento cometerlas lo menos posible, es por eso que en cuanto leí tu comentario me entraron unas ganas enormes de hacer revisión de los capítulos para corregir cualquier fallo que hubiera podido llegar a tener, pero eso ya lo haré después porque en éste momento he estado algo liada, pero ten por seguro que lo haré, muchas gracias por avisarme. Por otra parte me alegra que digas que es una historia fácil de leer, porque te confieso que en ocasiones me estoy comiendo la cabeza en mi forma de redactar, a veces tengo que borrar y volverlo a escribir todo porque no queda como lo tengo en mi cabeza, y como puedes ver como mi mente es muy activa en ocasiones me termino desviando, y es por eso que la historia se alarga tanto.**

 **En cuanto al segundo punto que pusiste, sobre la estructura de los personajes, la verdad es que me alaga mucho que te guste, porque yo siempre he hecho mi mayor esfuerzo para mantener la personalidad de los mismos de la manera más apegada al original, uno de mis hobbies es analizar la psicología de los personajes, porque me gusta intentar entender como piensan, porque actuan de cierta manera, a qué se debe su personalidad, sus ideales, es por eso que de alguna manera me siento cercana a ellos y es por eso que no se me dificulta mantener sus personalidades aunque sea una historia alterna. Sobre los aspectos que mencionas que metí de la historia original a mi fic son precisamente por el hecho de que no quiero alejarme tanto de la historia, solo meto algunos puntos claves y a diferencia de "Conquistando al futuro rey de los piratas", siento que puedo trabajar con mayor facilidad en "Mugiwara Boys" al tratarse de una historia alterna, puesto que puedo dejar volar a mi imaginación todo lo que quiera, aunque claro, intentando no hacer algo irreal, y apegandome siempre a la obra de Oda.**

 **Me sorprendió cuando me dijiste que es más fácil hacer llorar que hacer reír, porque sinceramente en las escenas de comedias nunca he hecho un real esfuerzo, o mejor dicho no me cuesta trabajo agregar las escenas de comedia puesto que desde que empecé a escribir fanfics, mi especialidad han sido las comedias románticas, así que se podría saber que es mi especialidad, en cambio las escenas de drama siento que me cuestan un poquito más de trabajo.**

 **Por otra parte me alegra que aprecies el hecho de que trato de darle su espacio y lugar a cada uno de los personajes, esa es otra de las razones por la que la historia me queda tan larga. El otro día una persona me dejó un comentario de que no le gusta que me desvie tanto de la historia central y eso en realidad me entristeció, porque si yo lo hago es para no dejar ningún hueco en la historia, y cabe mencionar que se me complica demasiado juntar todos los acontecimientos. Por ejemplo la historia de Zoro, y la concordancia con la historia de Perona, a mí me costo mucho trabajo hacer esa concordancia, y la historia de Zoro en especial me costó mucho trabajo porque me puse a investigar algunas cosas respecto al cáncer, porque verdaderamente no es que sepa muchas cosas, pero no me gusta escribir acerca de lo que no conozco. Es cierto que no voy a poder tratar a todos los personajes a detalle, pero por lo menos a los principales sí, y me alegra mucho que aprecies ése trabajo que hago.**

 **Respecto a las parejas, mis favoritas claramente son el LuHan y el ZoRona, disfruto mucho escribir esas dos como puedes notarlo, y me disculpo por no haber tocado hasta ahora con gran profundidad la relación de Luffy y Hancock, pero como ya he mencionado anteriormente, tengo que tratar con una enorme cantidad de acontecimientos, puesto que no se trata solo de romance, sino que en éste momento tengo que enfocarme en el trabajo de la banda al mismo tiempo que trabajo con la relación de Luffy y Hancock (Sera algo que irá avanzando al mismo tiempo por lo que se alternaran los capítulos), hasta ahora queda aclarar que ya estamos entrando en el arco final el cual es el más largo de todos los anteriores, y si bien no voy a poder traerte los avances de ésa parejita de forma inmediata, te prometo que cuando lo haga no me detendré, y pasara una serie de acontecimientos uno tras otro que no te dejaré descansar ni un instante. También te aviso que ya tengo planeado el final de la historia desde hace algún tiempo y por lo menos a mí me ha dejado encantada, así que espero que a ustedes les guste mucho de igual manera cuando llegue el momento de plantear el climax.**

 **Sin más que decir, dejaré la respuesta hasta aquí, y ahora siento que he sido yo la que se ha extendido demasiado, pero reitero que te lo mereces al hacerme feliz por dejarme un review tan extenso, bien estructurado y explicándome a detalle lo que te gusta de mi historia. PD: La relación de los hermanos también es una de mis cosas favoritas de la historia y por eso me hizo feliz que lo mencionaras.**

 **Guest: Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero disfrutes de la actualización, y perdona por la tardanza.**

 **HuntressSB: No te preocupes por eso, la verdad es que quien se debe disculpar soy yo por tardarme tanto en actualizar, y la verdad es que de cierta forma es bueno que vayas atrasada porque de ésa manera no te picas y tienes que esperar los años que me tardo en actualizar. TT-TT Y espero esos reviews con muchas ganas, gracias por preocuparte.**

 **StArLoRdMac2: Que bueno que te esté gustando, siempre dices que te sorprendo, pero te aseguro que no has visto nada, cuando llegue al clímax del arco de Luffy y Hancock te prometo que te vas a sorprender más, aunque para eso todavía falta un poco. La verdad es que ya debería de haber publicado el single, pero como siempre se me ocurren más y más ideas a medida que voy escribiendo y por más que intento acortarlo se me hace imposible, de cualquier manera espero que hayas disfrutado de éste capítulo, y espero con ansias tu respuesta.**

 **Tomoyo: Por fin acualice, yeeeei, espero que te haya gustado, tú mejor que nadie sabes como me he estado peleando últimamente con mi inspiración, pero al final siempre termino cumpliendo y actualizando por lo que eso es lo que verdaderamente importa. Quiero saber tu opinión sobre todo en la parte que agregue de Sabo x Koala porque es algo que llevas pidiéndome desde hace algún tiempo, y decidí meter un poco en éste capítulo porque por fin se me hizo el tener un pequeño hueco en donde agregarlo, aunque no te aseguro que ponga mucho sobre la pareja ya que tengo una cantidad enorme de personajes que tratar, y si lo hiciera nunca terminaría el fic. xD**


	29. Cosas que desconozco

**Capítulo 28.**

 **Cosas que desconozco.**

Un nuevo día se asomaba, Luffy había llegado temprano el día anterior después de ir al Baratie con sus amigos. Como era temprano había probado ir a la casa de Zoro pero éste aún no había llegado, por lo cual no le quedó opción más que resignarse y regresar a casa, en donde descansó un poco junto a Dadán y sus hermanos, tras ir a la tienda habían comprado palomitas, papas, y demás bebidas y caramelos para después desvelarse viendo películas de terror, el cual era uno de sus hobbies preferidos.

De cualquier forma ya era de día, sus hermanos habían salido y la única que se encontraba era Dadán, quien se había encargado de prepararle el desayuno. Hacia mucho que el chico no veía a Hancock, y a decir verdad eso lo estaba exasperando, por lo cual apenas terminó de comer se apresuró a volver a su habitación, para ducharse y ponerse algunas de sus prendas favoritas. Él generalmente no se preocupaba mucho por su apariencia o higiene personal, pero por Hancock había empezado a ser un poco más cuidadoso en ése aspecto.

Se colocó su inseparable collar de sombrero de paja, y salió de casa en lo que sacaba de manera rápida su teléfono celular en el cual marcó de memoria el teléfono de la chica, quien no tardó en contestarle. Él sabía que debía de haberle llamado antes de arreglarse para saber si estaba o no disponible, pero su ansiedad era tanto, que su cuerpo había comenzado a moverse de manera inconsciente, casi mecánica. Por suerte Hancock estaba disponible y ahora ya no tenía nada que lo detuviera, por lo cual con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro había comenzado a trotar en dirección de la estación del metro para llegar a donde estaba la muchacha.

Cuando estaba en el transporte, daba pequeños saltos en señal de desesperación, y había decidido a colocarse sus audífonos escuchando algunas canciones de Jolly Roger, intentando que la voz de Shanks le ayudara a tranquilizarse un poco.

Luffy no entendía por qué se sentía de ésa manera. Desde ése primer encuentro con Hancock él había notado una serie de cambios en su interior, era la primera vez que una chica lo deslumbraba de ésa manera, cuando pensaba en Hancock no podía evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, disfrutaba mucho el tiempo que pasaba a su lado, aún cuando fueran pocos. También había notado que la mujer se encontraba constantemente dentro de sus pensamientos, es como si Hancock hubiera decidido anidar en sus pensamientos, y no podía evitar recordarla constantemente en sus labores diarios. Cuando la veía, sentía una serie de cosquilleos en el estómago, y su corazón se aceleraba, y la única explicación que él encontraba, es que Hancock le ocasionaba algún tipo de alergia, o algo por el estilo, ya que solo "enfermaba" cuando estaba cerca de ella.

El tren se había detenido anunciando la parada correcta, y Luffy sin pensarlo demasiado había bajado, había quedado de verse dentro de la estación para que pudieran dirigirse a otra parte. El menor conocía una pista de hielo en una plaza cercana y ya que nunca habían ido a una, le había parecido un buen lugar al cual ir.

Mirando a su alrededor había comenzado a buscar esos azulados ojos que tanto le fascinaban, los cuales no tardó en encontrar. Parada completamente recta, ahí se encontraba la chica con la misma peluca rubia de siempre, llevaba una blusa de algodón pegada color negro con mangas largas que se encontraba abierta por los hombros dejando al descubierto un poco de piel, tenía unos pantalones entubados color blancos, y unos zapatos abiertos cafés con un tacón de no más de cinco centímetros. En la cabeza llevaba una boina del mismo color que los zapatos, con la cual intentaba inútilmente esconder su rostro, entre manos llevaba un bolso verde agua, pulseras de oro y sus amados aretes extravagantes y de gran tamaño.

Hancock había estado parada ahí un buen rato, y es que desde que colgó la llamada con Luffy se la había estado pasando el tiempo arreglándose, y no queriendo permanecer en su cárcel, había salido y dirigido a la estación no importándole el tiempo que tuviera que esperar al menor. Sus hermanas ya sospechaban que algo estaba pasando, pero no le preguntaban nada por respeto a su privacidad, su primo seguía apoyándola en las sombras, él estaba fascinado ya que después de todo gracias a que ella le había pedido un autógrafo a Luffy como regalo al peli verde, Bartolomeo se encontraba en las nubes.

-Oi... - Había llamado el adorable niño mientras se asomaba un poco desde abajo intentando sorprender a la chica. Él la observaba directamente al rostro, y sin poder evitarlo le había sonreído como solo él sabía hacer.

-Luffy... - Dijo feliz de verlo.

-¿Ya comiste? - Preguntó en el momento justo en el que su estómago gruñia. - Yo desayune hace nada, pero ya me dio más hambre. - Lloriqueo, ocasionando una sonrisa de la oji azul quien para complacerlo respondió.

-Podríamos pasar primero a comer algo.

Pronunciando las palabras mágicas Luffy había empezado a gritar de felicidad con los brazos al aire, festejando como un pequeño niño, y Hancock no podía evitar observarlo anonadada, Luffy era un ser demasiado puro, sus ojos chocolate redondos e inocentes, ajenos a toda maldad. Su rostro redondeado, mejillas suaves con ésa característica cicatriz bajo su ojo izquierdo, ese cabello corto y desordenado, su complexión delgada que a simple vista parecería ser frágil, pero realmente era todo lo contrario. Luffy era alegre, era fuerte, la mayor parte del tiempo era un chico despreocupado que no le haría daño ni a un insecto, pero cuando la situación lo ameritaba el podía mostrar sus colmillos, transformándose inmediatamente en una bestia que pelearía hasta el final por sus seres queridos.

Hancock miraba en Luffy muchas cosas de las que ella carecía, como ésa sinceridad con la que el menor mostraba sus sentimientos de manera tan abierta. Eso era algo que a ella le costaba mucho trabajo, puesto que gracias al ambiente en el que fue criada, se le enseño a ser una chica reprimida, ella no sabía demostrar lo que sentía de forma abierta, y el demostrar afecto era algo que se le complicaba mucho más que alguna operación matemática. Luffy tenía un sueño, y luchaba por él, siempre hablaba de su sueño sin perderlo de vista, cosa que de cierta manera le ocasionaba un poco de envidia, ya que ella también deseaba un sueño. Tenía su vida asegurada siendo la heredera de la compañía de su padre, teniendo los conocimientos y experiencia necesaria, pero, ¿Para qué le servía eso?, para pasar el resto de su vida haciendo un trabajo que le disgustaba, enfocándose en el trabajo y solo en el trabajo, sin tener tiempo para divertirse, para hacer lo que le gustaba, ganando enormes cantidades de dinero... Dinero que si bien, podría conseguirle tantas cosas materiales, jamás le traerían lo que ella en realidad deseaba; Y lo que ella añoraba era la felicidad.

Por eso mismo Luffy era un ser deslumbrante, porque él sonreía aún cuando los tiempos se tornaran difíciles, porque siempre reía de cualquier pequeña cosa, porque pasara lo que pasara siempre veía la vida de una forma positiva. Porque él era un chico al cual era fácil tomarle cariño, y atraía a las personas a su alrededor como el sol que era. Luffy era su ángel, y aunque sabía que aún no lo conocía lo suficiente, de alguna forma sentía que su encuentro con él había sido algo deparado por el destino, y era una de las mejores cosas que le había tocado vivir, él había empezado a pintar su vida monocroma en un montón de colores que desconocía.

En el restaurante familiar, Luffy había pedido un montón de carne, pasta, y demás alimentos como era costumbre, mientras que ella simplemente había pedido una ensalada, jugo de naranja, y de segundo un omelette pequeño que ni siquiera se terminó. Su estómago era pequeño a diferencia de la del chico, y aunque ella le dijera que no tenía más hambre, él la observaba con esa mirada preocupada, ya que él pensaba que no se alimentaba de manera adecuada.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿Te sientes mal?

Ella sonrió al recibir las preguntas habituales que el chiquillo siempre le preguntaba cuando veía lo poco que comía. Se había vuelto una rutina, y aún cuando él le hacia cientos de preguntas sobre lo mismo, ella le respondía con toda la paciencia del mundo a cada uno de sus cuestionamientos y no se detenía hasta que el menor por fin se relajaba y le sonreía aliviado, feliz de que no se sintiera enferma.

-Ey, Hancock, ¿Segura que estás bien? - Seguía preguntando el pequeño.

-Sí, no me siento mal.

-¿Segura?

-Segura.

-¿Me lo prometes?

Ah, que felicidad sentía con solo tenerlo ahí, frente a ella. ¿Cómo era posible sentir tanta dicha?, él le traía paz a su corazón, cuando estaba junto a Luffy podía llegar a sentir que el tiempo pasaba muy lento o muy rápido, todo dependía de la situación en la que se encontraran. Pero eso sí, el sentimiento que siempre se encontraba presente en su cuerpo, era esa tranquilidad que la inundaba por completo, ése hormigueo en el cuerpo y calidez en el pecho el cual convertía un día simple en algo extraordinario.

Luffy por su parte seguía lanzando preguntas a Hancock aún cuando ésta ya le hubiera prometido que se encontraba sana, y solo se detuvo en el momento en el que se dio cuenta la manera en la que ella lo estaba mirando. Se sorprendió al ver como el rostro de la chica se iluminaba, sus azulados ojos brillaban más que cualquier joya, y sus mejillas tomaban un adorable color rosado que la hacían lucir deslumbrante.

-"Es hermosa"

Ése fue el único pensamiento que cruzó por la mente del menor, sintiéndose tímido de repente. Algo que solo había comenzado a sentir desde que conoció a Hancock. En ése momento sus preguntas cesaron, puesto que su corazón había empezado a bombear más sangre de la normal, volvía a "enfermarse" por la compañía de la mayor. De pronto se le complicaba más respirar, y no podía apartar sus ojos del rostro de la muchacha, ésta lo había hechizado.

-¿Luffy? - Preguntó ésta cuando se dio cuenta de que el usual parlanchín, había dejado de aportar conversación.

-Va... Vamos a la pista. - Había dicho éste tartamudeando e intentando desviar la atención de Hancock hacia otra cosa.

-¿Eh?, ¿Acaso ya llenaste tu estómago?

En ése instante el estómago del menor gruño nuevamente dándole su respuesta a Hancock, quien estuvo a punto de preguntar el porqué éste se quería ir, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra se dio cuenta como el rostro del menor empezaba a tornarse como una remolacha, él escondía sus ojos con ayuda de su flequillo y miraba al piso avergonzado.

-"¿Qué es esto?" - Preguntó la mujer dentro de su mente. - "¡Es muy lindo!, creo que me voy a desmayar."

Mientras ella se introducía en su mundo de fantasía, Luffy en un ataque de pena se había introducido toda la comida a la boca, masticándola con rapidez y tragándosela apresuradamente, ocasionando que un poco de ésta se atorara y se viera obligado a beber la jarra entera de jugo para poder aclarar su garganta.

-¡Ya terminé!, ¿Vez? - Aclaró mientras se levantaba lleno de energía. - ¡Vamos a la pista!

Tras pagar, salieron del lugar mientras Luffy se daba constantes palmadas en las mejillas queriéndose obligar a regresar a la normalidad. Por suerte no le tomó mucho tiempo despabilarse, puesto que notó como la muchacha miraba a su alrededor algo perdida, cosa que le hizo recordar que ésta no acostumbraba mucho a salir a lugares atiborrados de gente. Por tanto, en un acto de consideración había tomado la mano de Hancock guiándola a través del mar de gente, brindándole seguridad.

A decir verdad, ésos pequeños roses se habían vuelto costumbre entre ellos con sus escapadas juntos. Ahora esos gestos de cariño se daban de forma natural y sincera.

Llegando a la pista de hielo, Luffy fue corriendo a pagar, mientras que la muchacha veía todo de forma curiosa, ella sabía patinar, gracias a los constantes viajes que había tenido, pero generalmente iba a lugares privados, que eran propiedad de su familia. Por lo tanto se encontraba algo perdida y no hacía más que seguir al morocho. Entrando, Luffy se fue a formar. Hancock seguía mirando dudosa mientras la fila avanzaba, y cuando por fin les tocó su turno Luffy dijo algún número y al instante le entregaron unos patines.

-¿Número? - Le preguntó la chica que atendía ocasionando que Hancock la mirara confundida.

-Te está preguntando por tú número de calzado.

La mujer respondió y al momento le dieron otro par de patines, los cuales observó por unos instantes antes de tomarlos con la punta de sus dedos, siguiendo al pelinegro hasta unas bancas. Él había comenzado a abrochar los patines mientras que ella seguía observándolos un tanto asqueada, sobre todo al ver como la chica encargada de entregarlos, solo había colocado un poco de aromatizante en estos para que no olieran mal.

-¿Estos patines son de uso público? - Preguntó la mujer con un tono de voz aterrado.

-Mmm... Sí.

-Mentira... ¿Por qué no traje mis patines? - Se lamentó. - Quien sabe cuántas personas se han puesto estos patines, han de estar sucios, puede haber un sin número de gérmenes, es anti higiénico. - Seguía quejándose ocasionando que el chico la observara confundido.

-No pasa nada, mientras uses unos calcetines.

-¡Imposible, no traigo nada de eso, tengo tacones! - Se levantó poniendo su mano en su frente en una pose dramática.

-Ah... Pensé que algo así pasaría, así que te compré unos cuando venía en camino.

-¿Eh?

Ella observó el deslumbrante rostro de Luffy quien le sonreía animado, mientras que ella seguía observando los patines insegura, deseando salir corriendo a alguna tienda de deportes para comprar unos nuevos, ya que ella era demasiado hermosa para ponerse algo usado; En una ocasión pasada se hubiera negado por sobre todas las cosas, pero no queriendo parecer fastidiosa, y teniendo en cuenta que Luffy se había tomado la molestia de ser considerado y conseguirle unos calcetines, había optado por colocarse el calzado.

Después se dirigieron al interior de la pista, había mucha gente dentro dando vuelta tras vuelta, los inexpertos se agarraban de las orillas para no tropezar. En el centro había un área asignada para los que practicaban el deporte del patinaje artístico, el área estaba marcada por medio de conos, que formaban un ovalo lo suficientemente espacioso para que el tutor y su alumna tuvieran clase.

Hancock había comenzado a patinar con total naturalidad, pero antes de irse lejos había volteado para poder ir junto a Luffy, sorprendiéndose cuando éste se acercaba a ella con movimientos torpes, tambaleándose un poco al momento que soltaba cómicos gritos. Dándose cuenta de que él no sabía patinar bien, había querido acercarse para brindarle ayuda, pero era muy tarde, éste había resbalado aterrizando sobre su trasero.

-¡Luffy! - Gritó preocupada para después ayudar al chico a levantarse. Él estaba riéndose sin verse afectado por la situación. - ¿Acaso no sabes patinar?

-No mucho, vine en ocasiones junto a mis hermanos pero esto es complicado.

Sonriente Luffy recordó momentos de su infancia, cuando fue a una pista de hielo por primera vez junto a Ace y Sabo. Ninguno de ellos sabía patinar y sin embargo Ace y Sabo habían agarrado el ritmo rápidamente, por lo que en cuestión de 35 minutos ya se encontraban patinando con total normalidad. El pequeño monito por su parte aprendía más lento que sus hermanos, y no quería apartarse de la orilla, aferrándose a la barda como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Ace se la pasaba burlándose de él, pero aún así le tuvo paciencia y lo ayudo pacientemente junto a Sabo. Cada uno lo tomaba de una mano, y lo animaron para que éste se soltara y se animara a intentarlo. Era gracias a ellos que sabía un poco, aunque casi no iba a patinar, ya que su hobbie principal era cantar y tocar la guitarra, que era en lo que ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No. - Negó de inmediato. - Te alcanzaré en un momento, ya lo verás.

A diferencia de sus días de infancia en los cuales el monito era un pequeño llorón, ahora rara vez se asustaba. Por lo cual no era difícil para él lanzarse en el centro de la pista, impulsándose de manera apresurada y descuidada cuando ni siquiera sabía como frenar, lo cual terminaba en él estrellándose contra la barda, o con muchas caídas que en ningún momento lo detenían, y seguía intentándolo aún cuando Hancock le seguía los pasos no queriendo que éste se hiciera daño.

Así estuvieron durante unos momentos, hasta que el único problema de Luffy era aprender a frenar. Hancock por su parte, cuando comprobó por si misma que el menor estaba completamente bien por su cuenta decidió disfrutar un poco del tiempo que les quedaba, y empezó a patinar por su cuenta, era distinto estar dentro de la pista cuando había tanta gente a su alrededor, eso la imposibilitaba en algunos aspectos y hacía que sintiera envidia de la estudiante que se encontraba en el centro, quien podía ensayar sin necesidad de ser molestada.

Ahora que recordaba, de niña también había tenido unas clases privadas de patinaje artístico, principalmente porque sus padres querían entrenarlas a ella y sus hermanas a un sin número de actividades, ya que éstos gustaban presumir de sus hijas "multi usos", aunque de cierta manera eso era algo que le agradaba, ya que gracias a eso sabía hacer varias cosas, entre las cuales incluían patinar, cantar, tocar instrumentos como lo era el piano, la flauta y el violín, bailar, y confeccionar ropa, ésa última la había aprendido por cuenta propia. También sabía hablar en inglés, español, francés e incluso italiano, después de todo los idiomas era algo que debía de dominar a la perfección para el puesto que le pertenecía por herencia.

Algunas personas habían comenzado a despejar la pista, para ir a descansar o retirarse a hacer otras actividades, dejando más espacio libre, el cual Hancock aprovechó y tras tomar un poco de velocidad realizó un salto girando sobre su propio eje para después aterrizar exitosamente. Luffy la había estado observando todo el rato y no pudo evitar maravillarse nuevamente, y es que le sorprendía la cantidad de cosas que la chica sabía realizar, ya que él solo sabía cantar, tocar guitarra y algo de historia sobre la música, todo siempre sobre la música, aunque también sabía pelear debido a incidentes de su infancia, y gracias a que convivió con salvajes como Ace, Sabo y Zoro.

-Hancock. - Llamó dirigiéndose hacia ella, intentado ir lento para no seguirse de largo y volver a estrellarse contra la barda por milésima vez. - ¿Está bien que hagas esas cosas?, Creí que no querías que se cayera la peluca.

En ése momento la chica recordó que debía de tener cuidado, por lo que aterrada se había llevado las manos a la cabeza comprobando que la peluca siguiera en su lugar. Estando en ése estado de pánico temporal, había perdido el equilibrio y no se había dado cuenta que un chico se encontraba pasando tras de sí, por lo cual tras retroceder un poco éste la empujó sin querer ocasionando que la chica perdiera su centro de gravedad. Luffy desconcertado había querido agarrarla para que ésta no tropezara pero el efecto fue el contrario y al final los dos habían terminado por caer.

Hancock había aterrizado de manera suave, deslizándose sobre sus rodillas, mientras que Luffy si se había dado otro golpe en el trasero, pero debido a que era muy resistente casi ni lo sintió. Ambos se miraron desconcertados, parpadeando varias veces intentando interpretar lo que acababa de suceder, y después de unos segundos se soltaron a reír.

Después de levantarse, se quedaron otro rato más para después salirse y comenzar a pasear por las distintas tiendas dentro de la plaza. Luffy había terminado por adentrarse en la tienda de mascotas en donde habían unos conejos que se podían acariciar abiertamente, con la única condición de que no se podían cargar; Aunque claro, nuestro fiel capitán como siempre desacató esa única regla y cargó un montón de conejos entre brazos dejando que la chica le tomara una foto con su celular, y aunque al final resultó en que los corrieran de la tienda de mascotas, valió la pena.

La siguiente parada fue en el centro comercial, en donde nuevamente el monito se adentró robando todas las muestras de comida gratis que pudiera, en un momento tomó un pedazo de jamón que no era muestra gratis, Hancock había querido advertirle pero antes de que siquiera pudiera hacerlo, éste se lo había devorado cual bestia salvaje. Por supuesto tuvieron que pagar todo lo que éste había ingerido en alimentos, junto a la tonelada de golosinas que éste había comprado en el trayecto.

-¿No quieres Hammock? - Había preguntado el menor con la boca llena, al momento que le ofrecía unas papas.

Ella se había negado, y en su lugar continuaron con su recorrido. Hancock estaba ansiosa por ver cual sería la próxima tienda de la cual los correrían, pero contrario a sus expectativas, el siguiente lugar al que entraron fue una curiosa tienda de discos. Ésta estaba decorada con colores oscuros e iluminaciones en colores cálidos, las paredes pintadas de un morado intenso, los discos ordenados por género

El peli negro miraba alrededor con ésa curiosidad de siempre, buscando una categoría en especial, por fin se acercó a una mesa, ésta tenía un mantel rojizo y encima había un montón de discos acomodados de manera meticulosa. Él tomó uno de los discos entre manos y se quedó observándolo fijamente, en su mirada se vio reflejada un amor y calidez inigualable. Curiosa se había acercado al chico, asomándose para observar el CD, éste se titulaba "Dreams of Pirates", y era de la afamada banda "Jolly Roger".

-Luffy... Eso es.

-Es el nuevo disco que sacó Shanks.

-¿Por qué se titula "sueños de piratas"? - Preguntó dudosa.

-Oh, Shanks adora las historias sobre piratas, él siempre ha dicho que los piratas son geniales y que demuestran el romanticismo varonil. - Rió un poco recordando sus momentos junto al pelirrojo. - Cuando visitaba el bar de Makino-san, siempre se la pasaba contándome historias sobre piratas, leyendas sobre sirenas, gyojin, gigantes y demás aventuras... Él siempre ha dicho que las personas más libres en el mundo son los piratas y los músicos... Bueno, aunque yo creo que en nuestro caso, no somos nosotros los músicos los que somos libres... Más bien la música es libre; Nuestro trabajo es tan solo un atributo a ella.

-Vaya que te gusta la música. - Sonrió la oji azul mientras sonreía.

-Ah... Terminé hablando nuevamente de lo mismo.

-No importa, me gusta mucho cuando hablas de tu música, de tus amigos, tu familia y de Akagami, tu actitud cambia por completo.

Y no era mentira, cuando Luffy hablaba de Shanks, sus ojos tomaban otro tipo de brillo, podías ver el cariño que el menor le tenía al pelirrojo tan solo viendo como paseaba de un lado para otro ése collar, lo cuidaba más que a cualquier otra cosa, sin duda alguna ése sombrero de paja era su tesoro. Hablando de su tesoro, ésa era otra de las cualidades que adoraba del chiquillo, éste tenía una sensibilidad extrema, tanto como para darle ése valor simbólico a un objeto. Ésa sensibilidad y lealtad no la tenía cualquier persona, y era algo que admiraba mucho de él.

-¿Alguna vez haz escuchado algo de Jolly Roger? - Preguntó el monito.

-Mmm... La verdad es que no sé mucho sobre la música actual. Soy más de escuchar música clásica, como Beethoven, Mozart, Camille Saint-Saëns, etc. Me gusta escuchar el saxofón, aunque mis instrumentos favoritos son el piano y el violín, también adoro la ópera.

-Ahora que recuerdo, me mencionaste que sabes tocar algunos instrumentos, ¿No es así?

-Sí, tomé lecciones de pequeña.

-Algún día deberías acompañarme a los ensayos, podrías tocar el violín, estoy seguro de que a los chicos no les molestaría, solo tendría que convencer a Nami.

-Nami... - Gruñó el nombre por lo bajo. - Estoy segura de que ésa mujer no me querría allí.

-¿Por qué lo dices?, Nami es muy buena.

Nuevamente el chico no entendía nada, era demasiado inocente para captarlo.

Hancock había suspirado derrotada, y cuando quiso darse cuenta el morocho ya se encontraba en la caja comprando el disco, pero no se esperó que hubiera comprado dos en lugar de uno solo. Cuando quiso preguntarle la razón, él le extendió una bolsa negra dentro de la cual estaba el disco de la banda a la cual él idolatraba.

-Es un regalo. - Aclaró. - Puedes escucharlos en casa, y después me dices que opinas.

-¿Un regalo?, ¿Para mí?

Estaba impresionada, conmovida, era la primera vez que recibía un regalo sincero aparte de los que le habían preparado sus hermanas y su primo. Después de todo las cosas que le daban sus padres, eran cosas materiales, sin sentido, sin emociones impregnadas en estos, eran regalos vacíos que ellos creerían que le traerían felicidad, cuando la verdad era que no le interesaba la ropa, los teléfonos o demás regalos caros. Sus padres creían que podían comprar su felicidad con eso, y la verdad lo único que ésa pequeña niña había querido en su infancia era un poco de amor y comprensión.

Sandersonia, Marigold y Bartolomeo habían sido los únicos en los cuales había podido apoyarse, cosa que le había resultado imposible con las demás personas gracias a su estatus social y su físico. Hasta el momento los que se acercaban a ella eran interesados, personas a las que solo les importaba conquistarla ya sea por su belleza o por el dinero del cual era heredera. Muchos habían querido comprometerse con ella por la misma razón, pero sus padres no aceptaban a cualquier "basura" como ellos les decían a los que no llegaban a la altura de la magnífica Boa Hancock. Pero Luffy era diferente, incluso en ésa ocasión, o en las anteriores, jamás le había pedido pagar nada, jamás se había visto interesado en su dinero, o en su posición social, y cuando éste le hacía algún cumplido se lo decía mirándola a los ojos en todo momento. Las miradas lascivas jamás se habían visto reflejada en esos orbes chocolate, él era puro de corazón, y ésa persona le estaba obsequiando algo que para él era importante, y eso la hacía extremadamente feliz.

-Muchas gracias. - Respondió mientras abrazaba la bolsa con unas pequeñas lágrimas botando de sus ojos.

Después de eso Luffy acompañó a Hancock a su hogar, no sin antes pasar a comer nuevamente claro está. El resto del día la chica había entrado en un estado de ensoñación, abrazaba la bolsa como si su vida dependiera de ello, y no la soltaba por ningún motivo, era el primer regalo que le daba Luffy y lo atesoraría para siempre.

El tiempo había transcurrido más rápido de lo que hubieran querido, antes de que se dieran cuenta el sol comenzaba a meterse, el cielo estaba coloreado de un hermoso color naranja y amarillo, estaba despejado y daba una vista esplendorosa. Se encontraban a una distancia razonable del hogar de la muchacha aún, y habían querido llegar caminando puesto que aún no querían separarse, pero extrañamente las calles parecían deshabitadas, no pasaba ni una sola alma por el lugar, lo cual les dejaba un momento de privacidad.

-No es necesario que lo cuides tanto. - Dijo Luffy haciendo referencia al disco.

-Si es necesario, es el primer regalo que recibo de un amigo.

-¿Eh?, ¿Nunca te habían dado uno?

-Bueno sí... Pero... Todos y cada uno de ellos eran regalos vacíos... Luffy. - Volteó observándolo directamente a la cara. - Eres el primero que me ve por lo que soy y no por lo que aparento... Yo... Yo... - Empezó a tartamudear al momento que sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas. - Yo he odiado a los hombres... Ellos me hicieron daño y yo... Llegué a pensar que todos eran así pero... Pero tú.

-Hancock. - Interrumpió el chico mientras tomaba la mano de la chica entre las suyas. - ¡Yo jamás te haré daño, lo juro! - Dijo decidido con una voz firme y seguro de sí mismo. - Y si alguien lo intenta, ¡Le patearé el trasero!

Hancock se quedó sin palabras, nuevamente tenía un licuado de emociones en su interior, pero las que más destacaban era la felicidad y emoción, la dicha de saber que podía contar con Luffy, el saber que no estaba sola, que había alguien que la quería por ser quien era. Se sentía la mujer más afortunada del universo, por primera vez empezaba a disfrutar de su vida, por fin estaba saliendo de la vida rutinaria que tanto le agobiaba.

La emoción era demasiada, ella no sabía como expresar afecto puesto que nunca se le había enseñado, pero eso no era necesario puesto que su cuerpo se había encargado de reaccionar por sí mismo. Sin notarlo su mano que había estado libre hasta el momento se posó encima de la de Luffy y la apretó con fuerza, sin notarlo fue agachándose poco a poco hasta colocarse a la altura del chico, sin notarlo posó sus labios encima de los del chico. Los labios de Luffy eran suaves, ella no sabía bien qué es lo que estaba haciendo, pero sus sentidos hablaban por sí mismos, al principio solo había colocado sus labios encima de los del chico, pero pronto su cuerpo empezó a solicitar más, y comenzó a profundizar el beso un poco, moviendo los labios suavemente, con sumo cuidado, lentamente como si quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera.

Debía agregar que Luffy tenía sabor a carne, aunque ése sabor se iba mezclando con el caramelo y toneladas de chocolate que había comido con anterioridad. Su mente le estaba dando vueltas, no sabía lo que hacía, pero por lo menos se sentía feliz de que él no la estuviera rechazando, sino al contrario, intentaba corresponderle a su gesto con pasos torpes e inocentes.

El menor de los D. no entendía nada, solo sabía que le estaba gustando lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, casi podía jurar que le daría una taquicardia, su cuerpo temblaba levemente al igual que el de ella, lo cual hacía que el beso se entorpeciera aún más. No sabía como es que debía de corresponder, pero lo intentaba. Ella era frágil, sus labios sabían dulces gracias al brillo labial de cereza que llevaba puesto, debía decir que era el manjar más exquisito que había probado hasta el momento, las manos de Hancock entre las suyas se sentían suaves, tenía piel de seda. Había querido aumentar el rose de sus cuerpos pero no había podido debido a que ésta se había separado de manera rápida, ella parecía una remolacha de lo roja que estaba, sus ojos se abrían mostrando la vergüenza que sentía, simplemente lucía preciosa, iluminada bajo esos resplandecientes rayos del sol, se veía preciosa.

-Lo... ¡Lo siento! - Gritó para después darse la vuelta y echarse a correr apenada, mientras él se quedaba parado en su lugar, con el corazón en un puño, tocando sus labios con su dedo medio e índice recordando la sensación del beso que había compartido con la chica.

Luffy había aprendido algo nuevo, Hancock tenía sabor a cereza.

 **Continuara...**

 **Nico in Fire: ¡Por favor, no seas tan adorable!, Haces que me sonroje O/O, ¿De verdad creaste una cuenta en Fanfiction solo para comentarme?, ¡Muchas gracias!, lo aprecio mucho, me alegra mucho que te guste lo que escribo, la verdad es que tengo una mente muy traviesa y aunque a veces quiero ser directa e ir al grano, las ideas surgen en mi cabeza y en lugar de acortar el fic lo voy alargando. Ésta es la historia más larga que he escrito y la que más he disfrutado escribir hasta el momento, así que no te preocupes que no me fuerzo a nada, es cierto que me preocupa tardarme en actualizar, pero de todas maneras disfruto escribiendo, y para mí es muy gratificante saber que ustedes los lectores disfrutan leyendo de mis ocurrencias, es algo que me anima a continuar, y no te preocupes que no tengo intención de dejar abandonado éste fic, mucho menos siendo el que como ya mencione, me ha gustado más escribir. Es gracioso que me hayas dicho lo que te hubiera gustado que pasara con Luffy con Hancock, porque acabo de leer tu review, justo en el momento en el que estaba terminando de escribir éste capítulo en donde se mostró un enorme avance en la relación de estos dos tortolos, y tienes razón, ya tengo todo planeado, aunque para llegar al climax aún falta un buen tramo.**

 **MugiwaraNoAndrea: Jajaja, no te preocupes no eres retrasada, lo que sucede es que como me tardo mucho en actualizar, en ocasiones sé que ustedes no saben a ciencia cierta cuando es que voy actualizar, y es por eso que a veces se les pasa. Pero no te preocupes, que de todas maneras aprecio la intención, y me basta con tu comentario sincero. PD: También amo la relación de los hermanos D. Es simplemente hermosa.**

 **StArLoRdMac: Que bien que te entretengas, la verdad es que me esfuerzo mucho por hacer los capitulos interesantes, ya que sé que no todos tienen la misma intensidad, algunos son más tranquilos, pero aún así intento hacerlo todo de una manera amena puesto que sé que mi historia es larga, y pues... No me gustaría que dejaran de seguir la historia hasta el final porque en algún punto se torne aburrida, es una de las razones por la que agrego tanta comedia, me gusta mucho hacerlos reír, y no solo enfocarme en el drama. Por cierto, ¿Consideras el romance de Zoro y Perona bizarro?, Jajajaja, seré que yo estoy ya muy loca, pero a mí me parece perfecto de ésa manera, molestarse mutuamente es su manera de demostrarse afecto, y eso es bastante tierno debo agregar. En fin, por fin te traje tu momento LuHan que tanto ansiabas, y espero te haya gustado.**

 **Tomoyo: Dime, dime, dime ¿Qué opinas?, ¡Por fin la relación de esos dos avanzó!, me siento muy orgullosa de haber llegado a éste punto, la verdad es que parece que hace años que espero escribir una escena romántica más marcada, y ahora que lo hice me siento satisfecha, aunque debo decir que aún no haz visto nada. Me hubiera gustado ver tu rostro cuando leías el final, seguramente no te lo esperabas. En fin, hazme saber que opinas al respecto, será muy entretenido ver como entras en tu modo fangirl.**


	30. La paranoia de un beso

**¡Hola a todos!, ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de Mugiwara Boy´s... Lo sé, lo sé, como siempre me tardo en actualizar pero últimamente han estado pasando muchas cosas en mi vida personal, aunque debo de decir que eso no influirá en que deje de actualizar, puesto que escribir es lo que me ayuda a sacar todo el estrés que suelo guardarme dentro. A decir verdad, no tuve mucho tiempo para revisar éste capítulo, (lo he escrito todo hoy mismo y no podía esperar a subirlo), así que como siempre, si se me ha pasado alguna falta de ortografía les pido me perdonen y me hagan saber en qué parte del capitulo lo hice para que pueda corregirlo de inmediato.**

 **ANUNCIO: También quería aprovechar la oportunidad para hacerles una pregunta, la verdad es que en una ocasión una personita me preguntó que por qué no agregaba un poco más de escenas que incluyeran al adorable de Chopper, y la verdad ésa idea me ha estado corriendo por la cabeza desde hace un tiempo, pero claro, en la historia principal dudo que pueda hacer mucho puesto que ya tengo demasiados temas con los cuales tratar, por tanto he estado pensando en tal vez (Digo tal vez puesto que aún no estoy muy segura), escribir un especial de Chopper en algún punto de la historia, sería un extra (el especial ya lo tengo en la cabeza, ya se me ocurrió un tema a tratar), y por alguna razón se me ocurrió un especial de Halloween (¿Por qué?, no lo sé, ni yo entiendo como funciona mi cabeza), por lo tanto si llego a escribirlo sería por ésas fechas, no daré muchos detalles pero de todas maneras quería decírselos, ¿Qué opinan?, ¿Les gusta la idea?**

 **Capítulo 29.**

 **La paranoia de un beso.**

Era un domingo por la mañana, Luffy se había levantado sorpresivamente temprano, ya se encontraba arreglado y se encontraba en la planta baja desayunando junto a Dadán y sus hermanos. Esa mañana en particular, el menor se encontraba mucho más parlanchín e hiperactivo, ya que normalmente se portaba como el niño consentido que era y esperaba a que se le cumplieran todos sus caprichos. Por ejemplo, si fuera una mañana común y cualquiera Luffy terminaría su tazones de arroz y seguiría pidiéndole a Sabo que le sirviera más y más sin levantarse en ningún momento, pero en ésa ocasión había sido Luffy quien se había ofrecido a servir la comida de todos, no se había dignado a sentarse en la mesa, comía parado mientras hablaba con la boca llena sobre cualquier historia que se le cruzara por la mente, al momento que caminaba de un lado para otro sin poder estarse quieto.

-¿Luffy puedes sentarte?, ¡Me pones de los nervios!

-¡Pero Ace! - Reclamó. - Estar quieto es aburrido, es aburrido. - Decía al momento que dejaba su plato a un lado y comenzaba a soltar puñetazos al aire. - ¡Debería salir a correr con Zoro antes de ir a la escuela!¡O espera, hoy es domingo, ni siquiera hay escuela!, ¡No importa, yo quiero correr de todas formas.

-Espera, espera, espera. - Lo detuvo Sabo tomando a su hermanito por los hombros antes de que éste saliera corriendo. - Tranquilízate, aún no haz terminado tu comida.

-¡Cierto!

Habiendo dicho eso se embulló toda la comida en un santiamén, luego agarro los platos de los demás quienes también ya habían terminado, y los empezó a lavar, cosa que ahora sí había espantado a todos. Y es que, Luffy no lavaba platos, era un pequeño caprichoso que hacia puchero cada que le pedían hacer algo de ése estilo, pero en ésa ocasión se estaba comportando mucho más servicial por alguna razón, se veía feliz y no entendían porqué. Habían supuesto que era porque habían terminado la grabación de su primer sencillo y estaba ansioso porque éste se estrenara.

Mientras tanto el monito había terminado su labor de manera rápida y había querido salir corriendo nuevamente a molestar a su peli verde amigo, pero se detuvo cuando observó en el estante de su cocina, un frasco con cerezas que tenían siempre guardado ya que Sabo a veces les preparaba postres, y a veces tan solo las compraban como botana. Mirándo el frasco por unos segundos, se había levantado de puntas para tomarlo entre sus manos y después se sentó en una silla frente a la mesa abriendo el frasco y sacando una cereza la cual observó por unos instantes antes de que sus mejillas se colorearan de un tono rosado. Después se llevo la fruta a la boca disfrutando del dulce sabor que ésta desprendía, incluso cerró los ojos por unos instantes para intentar saborearla mejor, pero cuando la tragó frunció el ceño y las observó nuevamente.

-¿Por qué no saben tan bien? - Preguntó para sí mismo, al momento que tomaba otra cereza y la llevaba a su boca.

Sabo y Ace habían estado observando todo el espectáculo del frasco de cerezas y ahora si se encontraban tremendamente confundidos. Empezando porque el pequeño normalmente se llevaba todas las cerezas a la boca devorándoselas en un instante y ahora se encontraba saboreándolas con total tranquilidad. Lo más extraño de todo esto, es como las observaba con tanta atención, y ése sutil sonrojo que se le había formado por unos instantes. Todo indicaba que algo había pasado.

-¿Sucede algo Luffy? - Preguntó el rubio de manera tranquila al momento que se sentaba al lado de él. - Luces muy contento.

-¿Enserio? - Preguntó quitándole importancia volviendo a llevarse otra cereza a la boca.

-¿Desde cuándo te gustan tanto las cerezas? - Preguntó curioso.

-… - El menor volvió a sonrojarse y bajo la mirada para no toparse con la de su hermano. - Estoy haciendo un experimento.

-¿Experimento?, ¿Qué clase de experimento?

-Secreto.

Ace hasta el momento había estado soportando su ansiedad de intervenir, y es que Sabo era el que siempre le sacaba la información a Luffy de manera sutil, con preguntas sencillas y aparentemente desinteresadas para que el menor empezara a tomar confianza, y así después de un rato éste terminaba por soltar todo, pero Portgas no tenía nada de paciencia, y no tenía ganas de esperar hasta que a su atolondrado hermanito se le diera la gana responder.

-¡Habla de una maldita vez, mocoso! - Gritó exasperado. - ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

-Nada. - Contestó éste inflando sus mejillas entrando en ésa actitud encaprichada que le daba cada que alguien quería regañarlo o presionarlo de alguna manera.

-Ah... - Suspiró el rubio al ver que todo su progreso se había ido al caño. - Luffy, ¿Qué tienen de bueno las cerezas?

-Son dulces... Y saben bien... O eso creía. - Corrigió poniéndose en una pose pensante. - Ahora las pruebo y no me saben tan bien como antes.

-¿Mmm?, ¿Y eso por qué? - Preguntó curioso.

-No lo sé. - Confesó. - Sabía mejor cuando... Cuando... - Volvió a sonrojarse, ésta vez poniéndose como un tomate. - Cuando... - Miró a su rubio hermano quien lo observaba curioso, y después al pecoso quien tenía los brazos cruzados, y lo miraba con una ceja arqueada, al otro lado de la cocina estaba Dadán tomando un poco de café caliente, ella fingía no prestar atención aunque sabía que estaba escuchando todo.

-Luffy, sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea, somos familia. -Animó Sabo sabiendo lo que estaba pensando.

-Yo... Eh... - Empezó a tartamudear un poco. - ¡¿Qué debo hacer cuando una chica me besa?! - Gritó al fin, al momento que se levantaba y daba un leve golpe en la mesa observando a sus hermanos esperando que éstos lo guiaran, ya que él no sabía nada respecto a temas amorosos.

-Luffy... Tú. - Empezó hablando Sabo al momento que procesaba la información. - ¿Besaste a alguien?, ¿Ya diste tu primer beso? - Preguntó obteniendo una afirmación por parte del menor. - ¡No puede ser! - Gritó al momento que llevaba sus manos a sus mejillas, y sus ojos brillaban cual adolescente emocionada. - ¡Mi hermanito por fin dio su primer beso! - Repitió poniéndose sensible de la nada. - No puedo creerlo, ¡Crecen tan rápido!, mi hermanito por fin está creciendo.

Tras decir eso empezó a llorar un poco en una pose dramática y se fue junto a Dadán al momento que los dos empezaban a llorar y hablar cual madres primerizas cuando su hija les confesaba que estaban enamoradas. Contrario a ésa reacción Ace seguía en shock repitiendo aquella nueva información una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, su cerebro empezaba a querer hacer corto circuito, había sentido un bajón correrle por todo el cuerpo, y la histeria empezaba a presentarse.

-¡¿Qué?! - Soltó un grito que se escuchó por toda la cuadra. - ¿Es una broma, verdad? - Se acercó al menor tomándolo de los hombros mirándolo con ojos suplicantes. - ¿Es broma, verdad?

-A... ¿Ace? - Lo llamó sin comprender.

-¿Quién fue? - Preguntó exasperado. - ¿Fue la extranjera?

Luffy desvió la mirada apenado, lo cual fue suficiente para responderle al pecoso. De pronto sintió su mundo derrumbarse. Luffy, su pequeño Luffy, su adorado y preciado hermanito a quién había estado intentando proteger desde el momento en que éste los acepto como parte de su familia, el chico más lindo, adorable y con corazón puro que había en el mundo. Luffy tenía corazón de niño a pesar de sus ya cumplidos 17 años, y mientras que a Sabo lo conmovía la idea de que éste comenzara a volverse un adulto, a él no le gustaba nada, ¡Era la pureza de su hermano después de todo!, ¡No podía entregárselo a nadie!, su hermano tenía que ser puro siempre, y sobre todo... Lo más importante de todo eso, era que... ¡No lo dejaría irse a vivir al extranjero!, ¡De ninguna manera dejaría que alejaran a su joya y le impidieran poder verlo!

-¡Roronoa! - Gruño furioso al momento que corría hacia la casa del peliverde hecho una furia.

* * *

Zoro seguía durmiendo plácidamente, estaba cansado después del día anterior, el cual se le había hecho uno de los más largos y tediosos que había tenido que soportar hasta el momento. Todo había comenzado cuando Mihawk había ido a recogerlo tras su cita con Perona, éste lo había invitado a subir a su auto a lo cual él se había subido sin rechistar, ya que tenía la intensión de terminar con ése asunto lo antes posible. De hecho él ya había planeado ir a hablar con Mihawk tarde o temprano, pero no había tenido la oportunidad por lo ocupado que había estado, los problemas con su amiga de la infancia y el trabajo habían ocupado todo su tiempo.

De cualquier manera había logrado llegar a salvo hasta la casa de su novia, quien tras bajarse del auto había ido directo a su habitación por órdenes de Mihawk quien le había dicho que tendría una charla hombre a hombre con Zoro. Perona había accedido solo cuando le hizo jurar a su padre que no lo ahuyentaría nuevamente, y que intentara ser amable.

A pesar de que Mihawk había prometido eso, a Zoro seguía sin darle buena espina. Después de todo sabía que ése hombre era un psicópata al igual que Portgas, conocía a las personas de su clase puesto que había convivido con una desde los días de su infancia, y aunque no le gustara, había desarrollado cierta habilidad para detectar a los maniacos celosos como él, y también cierta forma para tratar con ellos, algo así como un experto en el tema, aunque para ser sincero le parecía ridículo estar experimentado en algo tan estúpido como eso.

-Entra.

Lo invitó el pelinegro dejando que Roronoa accediera a la casa, la cual le parecía bastante espaciosa y acogedora, echando un vistazo rápido notó como apenas entrar estaban unos muebles con retratos de Perona y su padre, desde que era pequeña hasta su proceso de crecimiento, también había una fotografía en especial enmarcada en donde estaban Mihawk, una mujer y la pequeña Perona, por lo cual pudo saber que ésa mujer se trataba de la madre fallecida de su novia. Quiso observarla un poco mejor pero no pudo puesto que Mihawk ya lo había metido en la misma cocina en donde lo había secuestrado la ocasión pasada.

-¿Vas a volver a amarrarme? - Preguntó fastidiado observando la silla en donde casi pierde a su aparato reproductor la ocasión pasada.

-No. - Puso a hervir un poco de agua para preparar té. - Tendremos una conversación normal.

Mihawk invitó al chico a tomar asiento, a lo cual éste aceptó sin más. Mihawk seguía preparando el té, y había colocado un tazón con galletas diciéndole a su invitado que podía comer unas si quería. Zoro por su parte no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ése hombre se estaba comportando como un padre común y corriente por primera vez en su vida, y él seguía sin tragarse toda ésa farsa.

-Perona es mi única hija. - Empezó a hablar el hombre de ojos dorados, se encontraba dándole la espalda al peliverde. - Supongo que ya te habrá contado sobre su madre. - Cuando Zoro le respondió de manera afirmativa, continuó hablando. - Admito que me he pasado un poco contigo.

-"¿Un poco?" - Pensó él.

-Tras la muerte de Marie toda la responsabilidad de criar a Perona recayó en mis hombros, por supuesto no es algo de lo que me queje, mis mejores años de vida fueron verla crecer. - Mi pasión siempre ha sido el kendo, y es por eso que quería enseñarle a Perona ésa arte, pero ella al principio se negaba a aprender, decía que el kendo no era bonito. - El peliverde suspiro, no era difícil imaginarse a la chica en su forma caprichosa. - La razón por la que vine a la ciudad en un principio era para buscar mejores oportunidades de trabajo y poder mantener a mi hija, poder comprarle comida deliciosa, ropa bonita, peluches, todo lo que quisiera, tal vez la consentí demasiado pero después de lo de Marie no quería que sufriera más. - Vaya sorpresa cuando me enteré de que Perona era intimidada en la escuela, eso me enojo demasiado, en lugar de que la alejara del dolor la había llevado directo a él, y por eso me sentí un mal padre y regresamos a nuestro hogar. - El té estaba listo, y Mihawk ya lo había servido en dos tazas, le ofreció una a él y luego se sentó del lado contrario de la mesa quedando frente a Zoro. - Sé que soy un padre aprensivo, y que no debería aferrarme a ella de ésa manera, lo común es que un padre deje a sus hijos extender sus propias alas y volar por sí mismos, pero ella es lo único que me queda y es por eso que a veces no pienso lo que hago.

Zoro pudo observar los ojos tristes del hombre, él entendía perfectamente lo que era perder a un ser querido, primero había sido su madre con el nacimiento de Chopper, y luego de eso su adorada Kuina. Mihawk en ése momento se veía demasiado vulnerable, cosa que hizo sentirle algo de empatía y culpa por tratarlo como un viejo loco.

-Perona se enojo mucho conmigo cuando hice que te molestaras con ella, después de eso la seguí y pude observar cuando tú le decías que no la odiabas, ése día en el parque.

-¡¿Estaba ahí?! - Preguntó levantándose de golpe al momento que sus mejillas se ponían rojas. - "Éste tipo está loco después de todo" - Pensó.

-Me di cuenta de que no eras un mal chico y que por lo menos te preocupabas por ella, así que cuando Perona me perdonó y por fin me quiso hablar le pregunté un poco más al respecto, y fue cuando me enteré de que tú eras ése chico que la ayudo en la primaria. Antes de eso Perona siempre me había hablado de un único chico que fue amable con ella en ése tiempo, de un chico que la defendió de agresores, la persona que reparó el peluche de felpa que compré para ella, en fin... Perona siempre hablaba de ti, aunque hasta ése entonces yo no sabía quien era ése chico ni como se llamaba, por eso me sorprendí mucho cuando me confesó que tú eras ése niño. - Lo miró a los ojos y después hizo una leve reverencia. - Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hija y calmar su sufrimiento.

-No, no. - Se apresuró a negar. - No hice nada del otro mundo.

-De cualquier forma, creo que entiendo lo que vio ella en ti, y al ser mi hija no me queda otra opción más que aceptarte. - Tras eso la sonrisa triunfante en el rostro de Zoro salió victoriosa, pero no le duró demasiado antes de que éste agrego. - Pero no por eso dejaré que hagas lo que quieras, mocoso. - El rostro de Mihawk de pronto se obscureció y éste lo fulminó con la mirada como si fuera un insecto. - La otra vez mi hija no regreso a casa, ¿Me puedes decir que estuviste haciéndole?

-Ah... - Recordó al instante ésa ocasión en que Perona se quedó dormida en su casa. - ¡No paso nada! - Intengo negar rápidamente. - Solo dormimos un poco y...

-¿Durmieron?

-¡No ésa clase de dormir!

-¡Escucha Roronoa, ya que le haz quitado la inocencia a mi tesoro te haré responsable! - Se acercó a él de manera amenazante al momento que se ponía tras su espalda y le hablaba como si fuera un susurro proveniente de la misma muerte. - Será mejor que hayas usado protección, ella aún tiene que estudiar, y de cualquier manera cuando llegue el momento tendrás que casarte con mi hija o de lo contrario te mataré, no dejaré que huyas tras haberla corrompido, y para que te quede claro eso aplica también si la haces llorar, te seguiría hasta los confines de la tierra para hacerte pagar.

-¡No paso nada! - Volvió a negar sonrojándose.

Mihawk por supuesto no le había creído, por lo que tras amenazarlo lo había dejado quedarse en casa, después de todo hablaron un buen rato por lo que ya era de madrugada, y no quería que su hija se enfadara con él por dejarlo volver a ésas horas a casa. Todo había empeorado cuando se iba a dirigir a la habitación de huéspedes, pero Perona salió de su habitación incitándolo a entrar a su cuarto de manera insinuante a lo cuál él se negó rotundamente ya que no quería morir. Hasta ahí todo había salido medianamente bien, pero la cosa realmente se había complicado cuando a la mañana siguiente se despertó con Perona dormida sobre su pecho como acostumbraba hacer, y con un Mihawk enfurecido mirándolo desde una de las esquinas de la habitación.

-Te acabo de decir que te abstengas de hacer ésas cosas, y vas y lo haces en mi propia casa.

-¡No, no, no! - Gritó. - ¡No es lo que parece!

Tras eso se la había pasado el día entero huyendo de las garras de Mihawk quien había intentado asesinarlo, y es por eso que no había podido disfrutar del primer día libre que la bruja por fin les había otorgado.

-Maldito Mihawk. - Susurro Zoro mientras habría los ojos despertando de su largo sueño en el que tenía que escapar de un monstruo furioso que quería devorarlo.

-¡Roronoa! - Escuchó un grito familiar de cierto vecino pecoso que tanto lo fastidiaba.

-¿Y ahora qué? - Se preguntó a si mismo levantándose al momento que Portgas rompía la ventana de su cuarto con sus pies antes de ingresar a su habitación. - Primero un hermano rompe mi ventana y luego el otro, ¿Por qué ésta familia es tan impulsiva? - Susurro para sus adentros.

-¡Roronoa! - Volvió a gritar.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres Port... - Iba a preguntar con fastidio pero se detuvo al ver los ojos empapados en rabia que tenía el pecoso, y en ése momento sintió un escalofrió recorrerle toda la espalda al recordar todos los traumas de su infancia que tenía gracias a las maldades que le había realizado Ace cada que se encelaba.

-¿Por qué no cuidaste a Luffy? - Preguntó lentamente con una voz rasposa que le ponía el cabello de punta.

-¿Eh? - Preguntó sin entender.

-¿Ni siquiera lo sabes? - Preguntó al momento que se alejaba, su cabello se encontraba revuelto cayendo de manera rebelde en su rostro dejando sus ojos levemente tapados, su rostro se veía obscurecido y sus ojos empezaban a tomar un tono rojizo bastante espeluznante. - Hoy Luffy se estaba comportando de manera muy extraña, tras uno de los certeros interrogativos de Sabo nos enteramos de que... ¡Una chica se había aprovechado de la inocencia de mi hermano para robarle su primer beso! - Su voz seguía estando en un tono seco, haciendo que Zoro extrañara al Portgas gritón e impulsivo, ya que ése por lo menos no sonaba tan aterrador.

-Espera, ¿Luffy dio su primer beso? - Preguntó sorprendido al momento que soltaba una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¿Te haces llamar su amigo y ni siquiera sabes eso? - Preguntó fastidiado.

-Espera, ayer estuve ocupado, seguramente ocurrió mientras yo...

-¡Me importa una mierda! - Interrumpió. - Se supone que tenías que vigilarlo e informarme si pasaba algo extraño, pero en lugar de eso te la pasas ocultándome cosas, ¿O crees que acaso no me he dado cuenta de que no me dices todo?, en primer lugar estoy seguro que fuiste tú quien convenció a Luffy de no contarme quien era la chica, ya que Luffy por si mismo no es el tipo de chico que le guste ocultar cosas.

-Yo... - Zoro tragó saliva nervioso, era cierto que ya no era el mismo niño de antes al que Portgas podía colgar de un árbol con una cuerda atrayendo a niños para que lo trataran como piñata, pero aún así sabía que el pecoso tenía un lado obscuro que quisiera o no seguía poniéndolo de los nervios, puesto que él siempre había sido monstruosamente fuerte y aún con su entrenamiento en el kendo jamás había logrado ganarle.

-Me dirás ahora mismo quién es ésa chica te guste o no. - Como un papel se acercaba al peliverde al momento que sacaba un cuchillo de la nada. - Tú quieres decirme quién es la chica, ¿No es verdad, Roronoa?, de lo contrario no sé que podría hacer para sacarte la información.

-¡Ah! - Gritó apartándose del pecoso al momento que pegaba su espalda contra la pared. - ¡No sé nada, ayer no estuve con Luffy!

-¿Así que así va a ser? - Preguntó siniestro mientras ladeaba su cabeza y su cuerpo de un lado a otro, parecía un muerto viviente cargado de sed de venganza, y se acercaba a él de manera lenta y peligrosa con una sonrisa macabra jugueteando con el cuchillo entre sus manos como un profesional.

-¡Espera, espera, espera, si me haces daño Luffy te odiara!, ¡Y también si intentas lastimarla a ella!

El pecoso había enterrado el cuchillo en la pared justo al lado del rostro de Zoro quien estaba igual de pálido que una hoja de papel. Ahora se encontraba totalmente a la defensiva y estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a Portgas de ser necesario, pero no tuvo que hacer nada puesto que éste había caído al piso en un dos por tres, su frente estaba pegada al piso, se encontraba llorando cual nena y le pegaba al piso con su puño derecho, los mocos salían de su nariz.

-¿Por qué? - Lloriqueaba. - Luffy, no puedes dejar a tu hermano, no dejes a tu hermano solo. - Decía aún llorando y haciendo berrinche como un mocoso. - No te vayas con la extranjera...

Zoro miraba al pecoso con una gota de sudor corriendo por su nuca, no había duda de que ya se le había pasado su modo yandere a Portgas y ahora se encontraba en la fase de aceptación en donde no le quedaba otra opción más que llorar. A decir verdad Zoro no sabía, si debía sentir rabia o lástima, y es que ése hombre estaba completamente enfermo, mira que ponerse así por un simple beso, no quería ni verlo cuando Luffy les dijera que había perdido su castidad, definitivamente Ace intentaría suicidarse.

-Ya... Ya... - Intentó tranquilizarlo sabiendo que no podía dejar así al pecoso. - Aunque Luffy se consiguiera novia jamás se olvidaría de ti y de Sabo.

-Pero... - Renegaba cual niño.

-¿Son su familia no?, En la escuela y en el trabajo, Luffy siempre está hablando de ustedes, eso es porque él admira mucho a sus hermanos y los quiere demasiado.

-¿En verdad?

-Si no me crees, vé y pregúntale a Luffy, y te dirá que ama a sus hermanos.

-¿Entonces no se irá del país y se olvidará de nosotros?

Zoro lo observó por unos instantes, y decidió que debido al estado en el que se encontraba el pecoso no le quedaba opción más que soltar algo de verdad que en un principio tenía planeado usar para extorsionarlo.

-Te diré lo que averigüe... Ésa chica que sale con Luffy no es extranjera, es japonesa, solo que usa una peluca para que no la descubran.

-Entonces... - Preguntó deslumbrante.

-Ella no quiere sacar a Luffy del país.

Tras recibir ésa información los ojos del pecoso volvieron a brillar como si no hubiera un mañana, aún no se sentía a gusto con el hecho de que ésa mujer se hubiera "aprovechado" de la inocencia de su hermano, pero por lo menos su corazón podía sentir algo de paz al saber que Luffy seguiría dentro de su alcance para que pueda seguir protegiéndolo en caso de ser necesario. Zoro por su parte sentía la necedidad inminente de golpear al pecoso por haberle dado un susto de muerte anteriormente, y a decir verdad no se aguanto, ya que a diferencia de antes él ya no era ningún niño y no tenía ninguna obligación de soportar ésas escenas tan seguido.

-Creo que esto es tuyo. - Dijo cinco minutos después cuando tocó a la puerta de la casa de Luffy y atendió Sabo, quien con una gotita de sudor corriendo por su sien, miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa como Zoro le traía a su pecoso hermano cargándolo del cuello de la camisa como si fuera un gato, éste tenía un montón de chichones en la cabeza y sus ojos habían sido remplazados por dos espirales.

-Lo siento Zoro, por hacerte soportar a Ace todo el tiempo.

-No importa, de todas formas ya estoy acostumbrado.

-¡Zoro! - Gritó Luffy desde el interior saliendo al ver a su amigo ignorándo olímpicamente el cuerpo de su hermano inconsciente al ya estar acostumbrado a ése tipo de escenas desde el día de su infancia. - ¡Vamos!

-¿A dónde?

-Nami me mando un mensaje, mira. - Le enseñó su teléfono celular.

-¡Esa bruja!, había dicho que nos daría tres días y apenas va uno, el cual ni siquiera pude disfrutar.

Sin más el par de amigos salió de la casa de manera despreocupada alejándose mientras Sabo los despedía con la mano. Cuando estos por fin desaparecieron, el rubio bajo la mirada hacia Ace quien entre susurros seguía musitando el nombre de Luffy, y murmuraba alguna cosa de que se sentía aliviado de que por lo menos la chica no se lo fuera a llevar.

-Ace, ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a madurar? - Murmuró por lo bajo abriendo su mano dejando caer de ésa manera al pecoso quien se golpeo contra el piso.

Mientras tanto Luffy y Zoro se dirigían al Baratie como era costumbre, era domingo por la mañana así que no tenían que preocuparse por la escuela de cualquier manera. Luffy caminaba por enfrente, había tomado una vara grande perteneciente a un árbol y se encontraba agitándola por el aire mientras tarareaba alguna canción. Zoro lo miraba de reojo arqueando una ceja notando que precisamente su amigo estaba de muy buen humor ésa mañana.

-¿Luffy, en verdad besaste a Hancock?

-¿Mmm? - Lo volteó a ver confundido al principio, luego parpadeo un par de veces y sonrió. - En realidad fue ella quien me besó a mí.

-Ya me lo suponía.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - Preguntó ofendido.

-Bueno... Eres tú... No te imagino tomando la iniciativa en cuanto a ése tema.

-¡Oye! - Empezó a reclamar pero el peli verde le ignoraba. - Por lo menos yo no soy el juguete viviente de la mujer muñeca.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! - Contestó ahora si ofendido.

Así empezaron a pelear el resto del camino hasta reunirse en su punto de encuentro. Por alguna razón les gustaba mucho ir al Baratie, era un lugar cálido en el cual podían sentarse y ordenar un poco de buena comida, y claro a Sanji le venía de maravilla puesto que no tenía que moverse para nada. En cuanto llegaron, entraron, ambos chicos tenían las frentes pegadas al momento que gruñían, y es que se habían estado molestando mutuamente todo ése tiempo, por cosas triviales. Como siempre eran los únicos que faltaban y los demás ya se les habían adelantado, ordenando algunas bebidas calientes junto a dulces, crepas, pasteles o demás aperitivos. No fue difícil ubicar a sus amigos puesto que Franky y Usopp se encontraban parados en la mesa bailando.

-Hola. - Saludó Luffy mientras tomaba asiento junto a un Sanji muy molesto quien se encontraba regañando al par de estúpidos parados en la mesa por traer siempre desastre a su restaurante.

-¿Para qué nos trajiste aquí bruja?, creí que nos darías 3 días de descanso.

-Jeje. - Rió de manera traviesa. - Lo que pasa es que salió mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba.

-¿Mmm, salió antes?, ¿De qué hablas Nami? - Preguntó Luffy mientras todos los integrantes de la banda dejaban de hacer lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo para prestar su completa atención a la navegante.

-Miren. - En la mesa dejo un disco, éste tenía el símbolo del una calavera con sombrero de paja, era el diseño que había realizado Usopp en una de sus juntas. Éste era de un color negro, mientras haciendo contraste con el color de la calavera, y el amarillo sombrero de paja, cosa que fascinó a Luffy puesto que de ésa manera lucía exactamente igual que una bandera pirata. - Nuestro primer single sale a la venta mañana, yo obtuve ésta copia de adelanto y me sentí en la necesidad de mostrárselos de inmediato... Éste es el primer paso de Mugiwara Boy´s, mañana me encargaré de llevar varias copias a la escuela para venderlo a nuestros compañeros de clase.

-¡Genial! - Gritaron todos al unísono, Franky y Usopp se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar, Sanji había soltado un grito victorioso, Luffy se había levantado y realizaba un baile de alegría mientras Zoro y Nami reían a lo grande.

-¡Bien! - Gritó el capitán con una resplandeciente sonrisa. - ¡Armemos un Banquete!

-¡Sí! - Gritaron todos llenos de regocijo.

 **Continuara...**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Tomoyo: Pensé que no me contestarías, TT-TT (voz dramática), con eso de que tú siempre eres de las primeras en comentarme (cuando no te ganan, claro), en fin, creo que ésto por fin está tomando forma, supongo que éste es el verdadero inicio del arco final (el cual se divide en otros pequeños arcos), éste es el más largo de todos puesto que incluye el progreso de la banda y el progreso de Luffy y Hancock, así que aún no sé exactamente cuando tardaré en empezar a colocar el clímax final, pero espéralo con ansias.**

 **StArLoRdMac: Muchas gracias, me esfuerzo porque la historia se mantenga interesante ya que como puedes observar es un fic bastante largo, y no me gustaría que en algún punto se volviera tedioso, puesto que ya tengo planeado todo, el clímax y como finalizará éste fic, por eso mismo deseo que se queden hasta el final. Aún falta un poco para llegar a ése punto, pero mientras tanto espero que sigas disfrutando de cada capítulo, eso me alegra, porque de verdad espero tu opinión cuando llegue el ansiado capítulo final (en mi mente es hermoso), y será algo emotivo cuando ése momento llegue, porque a decir verdad de todas las historias que he escrito hasta ahora "Mugiwara Boy´s" es mi favorita hasta el momento, tal vez por eso me está quedando tan larga. Por cierto... ¿Crees que me pase mucho con Zoro en el capítulo de hoy?, no sé de donde me sale tanta tontería, pero siempre lo hago sufrir.**

 **Nico in Fire: Primero que nada te agradezco por dejarme comentarios, eso es algo que me alegra mucho y me anima a seguir escribiendo, así que esperaré con ansias tus reviews de ahora en adelante. Sobre el error que notaste que escribí en el capítulo anterior, te lo agradezco mucho, lo corregí en cuanto leí tu review. Ahora, respecto a la idea que me sugeriste con lo de Hancock, debo de decir que me dio mucha risa, tienes razón, no he tocado mucho ése aspecto de Hancock en el que se ilusiona sola, tal vez podría agregarlo en algún momento del fic, pero no lo sé, no podría asegurarte nada principalmente porque cuando escribo me dejo llevar demasiado y todo depende de lo que mi alocada imaginación se le ocurra en el momento, pero tal vez si en algún momento estoy corta de ideas pueda agregar la tuya, ah... Y no te preocupes por darme consejos, o por decirme alguna cosa que te gustaría que agregase en el fic, no sé si ya lo habré mencionado antes pero !Toda sugerencia es bienvenida!, por eso no te preocupes, no hay razón alguna por la que debería enojarme, al contrario te agradezco por las sugerencias, de hecho, hace unos (varios) capítulos atrás, una personita me había comentado que le gustaría que yo incluyera un poco más a Chopper, puesto que casi no lo mencionaba (aunque dijo que era comprensible porque manejo una gran variedad de personajes y no puedo incluirlos a todos, o ésta historia sería eterna), sin embargo yo me lo tomé bien, de hecho he estado pensando en si debería escribir un especial (en algún momento, todo depende de mi animo), y éste tendrá al pequeño Chopper como protagonista. Esto te lo digo solo para que veas que yo tomo mucho en cuenta lo que opinan ustedes los lectores, y si es algo que pueda agregar (Y que por supesto no interfiera con la trama principal porque ya lo tengo planeado), entonces para mí será un placer cumplir uno que otro capricho (cof...cof, fanservice) ok, no. xD De cualquier manera, te repito que te relajes, puedes decirme lo que quieras y no me molestaré. PD: Creo que la que vomitó la información (como tú dices), en ésta ocasión fui yo, xD pero no te preocupes, de todas maneras amo los reviews largos.**


	31. Single

**Hola chicos, sé que me he estado tardando mucho en actualizar, pero en defensa propia debo de decir que últimamente he estado muy ocupada con la escuela. No es broma, una exposición tras otra, más trabajos que entregar, de hecho hoy estuve completando mi cuaderno, debido a que la revisión de éste se acerca, y el que esté completo es mi derecho a examen T-T. Estuve realizando eso toda la mañana y la tarde, y llego un punto en que me estrese demasiado y ya no quería hacer nada, entonces me di mi espacio de descanso, y como ya tenía avanzado 5 páginas del capítulo (Que había escrito entre espacio libre y espacio libre, pero simplemente no podía terminar), decidí terminar el capítulo para relajarme un poco.**

 **En fin... No quiero agobiarlos demasiado con mi vida personal.**

 **De cualquier manera, veo que la idea del especial de Chopper fue bien recibida y muchos de ustedes la están esperando, así que eso me ha animado más a escribirla. Ya he comenzado a idear de lo que va a tratar el especial, y ya que voy a hacerla de todas formas, he pensado en agregar cachos de la historia principal que en un principio solo iba a mencionar como dato curioso en algún momento. Pero ya que se ha dado éste espacio, profundizaré ése aspecto, sobre la razón por la que Chopper quiso ser doctor, también la razón por la que admira tanto a Luffy, entre otras cosillas.**

 **De cualquier forma, por como me he estado tardando entre capitulo y capitulo, lo más probable es que el siguiente capítulo ya sea el especial. Realmente a mi me gustaría poder escribir un capitulo sobre la historia principal, más el especial de Chopper como regalo, pero no les prometo nada, ya que como saben también trabajo en otro fic y se me complicaría hacerlo. De cualquier forma, espero poder tener el capítulo el mismo día de Halloween, esa es mi meta.**

 **Capítulo 30.**

 **Single.**

Era una mañana normal para Bartolomeo, quien se había levantado temprano, para ducharse y areglar su cabello con grandes cantidades de gel, vistiéndose con su típica ropa llamativa, pantalones con estampado de triángulos y su abrigo favorito. Mirándose al espejo practicaba toda su gama de posibilidades para saludar a su senpai en cuanto lo viera. Practicando y practicando, había terminado por tomar su adorado cepillo para cabello comenzando a cantar intentando ser igual al hombre al que tanto admiraba, pero no lográndolo al tener una voz horriblemente desafinada y ronca.

Rindiéndose, había terminado por tomar el almuerzo que le preparaba a su senpai de Lunes a Viernes, y había salido de su casa ignorando a todas las personas que lo observaban extrañados por su llamativa apariencia. Cuando se acercó a una esquina empezó a aminorar su paso, para después asomarse tímidamente, mirando hacia el interior de la calle en donde se encontraban los hogares de Monkey D. Luffy y Roronoa Zoro. Como era costumbre, había llegado mucho más temprano ya que ése día le tocaba práctica de Kendo al peliverde.

Primero observó como la chica peli azul que era amiga de su guitarrista preferido salió intentando pasar desapercibida, observando a ambos lados de la calle para después comenzar a caminar de puntitas hacia alguna dirección. Bartolomeo había notado que ésa chica llevaba un tiempo ignorando a Zoro-senpai aunque no estaba seguro de que había pasado, puesto que el día en el que había sucedido todo el drama de esos dos tuvo la desgracia de perdérselo al caer enfermo, terminando por no cumplir al 100% su tarea de acosador.

-Tashigi. - Se escuchó la gruesa voz característica de Zoro, quien había abierto la puerta de su hogar obsesrvándo a la peli azul.

-"¡Zoro-senpai" - Gritó internamente Bartolomeo, mientras miraba al chico cual adolescente soñada y se escondía aún más en su esquina.

-Ah... Bu... Buenos días. - Saludó la chica de lentes un tanto nerviosa mientras se daba la vuelta, ella sudaba un poco y tenía la expresión forzada, se veía bastante incómoda.

-Ya han pasado varios días, no es que quiera presionarte pero... ¿Acaso no piensas volver a hablarme?

-Zoro... - Ella guardó silencio al observar que el chico verdaderamente lo sentía, la miraba con una expresión de culpabilidad y un tanto adolorida, que bien podría pasar desapercibida, pero que tanto ella como Luffy podían notar al haber pasado tantos años a su lado. - Lo siento... No estoy enojada, es solo que... No sé como debería comportarme frente a ti ahora que...

-No puedo exigirte nada. - Se sobó sus verdes cabellos nervioso. - Me gustaría que actúes normal, pero si ya no quieres eso... Lo entenderé.

-¡Por supuesto que no! - Se apresuró a corregir, gritando un tanto cabreada. - ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a insinuarlo Roronoa!, ¡No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente! - Puso sus manos en su cintura, ella fruncía el ceño mientras Zoro la miraba sin comprender. - Te lo dije, ahora puedo continuar mi camino, y pase lo que pase eres mi mejor amigo... Aún cuando tú no me consideres así. - Agrego eso último refiriéndose a Luffy, ella tenía las mejillas infladas y se comportaba de manera infantil, puesto que seguía estando un poco celosa del monito.

-Oye... - Reclamó entendiendo la indirecta. - ¿En serio deberías encelarte de Luffy?, eso es extraño. - Admitió. - De cualquier manera tanto a él como a ti, los considero mis hermanos... ¡Pero aunque consideré a Luffy mi hermano, eso no incluye a Portgas! - Aclaró rápidamente. - Sabo está bien, es tranquilo, pero Portgas es raro.

-Puff...

Tashigi no pudo soportarlo y soltó una carcajada. Ella sabía que tanto Zoro como Ace se querían a su inusual manera, y que aún siendo de ésa manera siempre buscaban la manera para echarse tierra el uno al otro. De cierta forma su relación era una parodia.

-¡Chicos! - Gritó Luffy saliendo de su casa corriendo siendo perseguido por Ace. - ¡Vamos rápido!

-¡Espera Luffy! - Seguía gritando el pecoso abalanzándose a su hermanito, al momento que se aferraba a la cadera de éste y dejaba caer todo su peso logrando que el menor terminara arrastrándolo por la calle. - Dime quién es ella, por favor. - Lloraba de manera exagerada. - ¿Qué tiene ella de especial?

-Ace, déjame. - Reclamaba el menor.

-Actúas como novia celosa Portgas.

-¡Cállate, Roronoa!, Ya te veré dentro de unos años cuando a Chopper empiecen a interesarle las chicas.

Bartolomeo desde su lugar estaba que moría de felicidad, sin darse cuenta las lágrimas habían comenzado a salir de sus ojos, y es que no era común que los hermanos salieran todos juntos en la mañana, y tener reunidas a tantas personas que admiraba en un solo lugar, hacía que su vida tornara sentido, era como observar una pintura, una obra maestra, él simplemente estaba conmovido. Tenía tantas ganas de ir hasta allá y saludarlos, pero sabía que no era buena idea puesto que aún recordaba su pequeño encuentro con el pecoso en el festival musical, y sabía que Ace estaba buscando desesperadamente saber la identidad de su prima, y aunque Bartolomeo no quería ocultarle nada al hermano de su senpai, tenía que hacerlo por el bien de Hancock.

Sin más los siguió hasta la clase de kendo del peliverde, observando todo el entrenamiento desde la cima de un árbol, observando con unos binoculares desde una distancia segura. Al parecer Zoro-senpai y la chica de lentes habían hecho las pases puesto que ya volvían a hablar con normalidad, aunque claro Luffy siempre ayudaba mucho para sacar temas variados de conversación.

Después de eso se dirigieron a la escuela. Bartolomeo aún los seguía disfrazado de arbusto. Cuando llego a la escuela en donde asistían la mayoría de los integrantes de Mugiwara Boy´s se decidió a quitarse por fin su disfraz para así ingresar al instituto y entregarle a su senpai el almuerzo que le había preparado con mucho empeño. Lo que Bartolomeo no sabía es que él era ya conocido en la escuela entera gracias a su extraña manía de prepararle bentō a Luffy. Después de todo el pequeño monito era bastante popular en la escuela, no pasaba desapercibido en lo más mínimo, por lo cual cuando empezó el suceso del almuerzo, el chisme se hizo viral por toda la escuela, y ahora todos pensaban que un tipo raro gustaba de Luffy.

Aunque los y las admiradoras de Luffy no eran los únicos que se habían hecho una idea equivocada de Bartolomeo y pensaban que era gay, no, por supuesto que no. Tanto Nami como Sanji, Usopp y Zoro pensaban que un hombre gustaba de su atolondrado amigo, siendo Luffy el único que no mal interpretaba nada y consideraba a Bartolomeo su amigo por tomarse las molestias de prepararle siempre comida.

-Lu... Lu... ¡Luffy-senpai. - Gritó éste con voz chillona llamando la atención del pelinegro y compañía.

-"De nuevo está aquí este bicho raro." - Pensó Zoro con una gota de sudor cayendo de su nuca.

-Por... Por favor acepte esto... - Había dicho mientras tembloroso le entregaba la caja de almuerzo.

-¡Oh, cabeza de cresta, buenos días! - Saludo el menor con su usual alegría. - Gracias por traerme comida cada mañana.

-¡Ni lo mencione, no soy digno de su gratitud! - Decía mientras le daba la espalda a su senpai cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

-Luffy... De verdad no creo que debas de seguir comiendo eso. - Le había susurrado Zoro en el oído en un intento de que el fanboy no lo escuchara, intento que resultó en fracaso.

-¿Acaso Zoro-senpai también desea comer el almuerzo? - Había preguntado haciéndose una falsa idea. - Si lo pide con mucho gusto se lo prepararé, no hay necesidad de ser timido,aunque sé que mis habilidades no están ni cerca de los de Sanji-san.

-Eh... No... Yo no dije eso.

-¡Ni lo sueñes cabeza de cresta! - Había gritado cierta peli rosada quien había escuchado eso último y tras empujar a Bartolomeo se había aferrado nuevamente al brazo de Zoro. - Kumashi solo come lo que yo le preparo, ¿Verdad? - Preguntó entusiasmada.

-En realidad tampoco quiero comer eso... - Susurro por lo bajo.

-¿Ah?, ¿Dijiste algo? - Retó frunciendo las cejas.

-Nada de nada... - Se apresuró a negar.

El fanboy se había levantado indignado de que lo hubieran empujado, pero se abstuvo de reclamar al saber que ésa chica era importante para su senpai. Justo estaba por despedirse de su respetado cantante favorito, pero justo en ése momento había visto a la grandiosa manager entrar al salón. Ésta llevaba una mesa con rueditas en la cual llevaba "algo" escondido debajo de una gran y espesa manta blanca. Curioso se había asomado al interior del salón observando como Luffy, Zoro y Sanji ya se habían dirigido al lado de la peli naranja, todo el salón la veía con un claro signo de curiosidad impregnado en sus rostros.

-Ejem. - La chica se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar. - Damas y caballeros el día de hoy les vendré ofreciendo un producto nuevo que estará en promoción por tiempo limitado solo para ustedes por asistir a la misma escuela.

-¿Eh?, ¿Producto, de qué está hablando? - Comenzaron a sonar los susurros confundidos de sus compañeros.

-¡Observen! - Dijo entusiasmada al momento que se deshacía del manto blanco dejando al descubierto una enorme pila de discos, todos la miraban aún confundidos pero la chica rápidamente tomó uno en sus manos mostrando ante todos para que pudieran observarlo con más facilidad. - Es el primer sencillo de "Mugiwara Boy´s", el cual salió a la venta hoy mismo, aunque solo conmigo obtendrán un buen descuento.

-¡¿Ehh?! - Se escuchó el grito en bola, siendo opacado por el de Bartolomeo, quien obtuvo todas las miradas ya que éste había gritado desesperado al momento que había comenzado a llorar desesperadamente.

-¡El single por fin salió! - Gritó entusiasmado al momento que corría hacia la navegante y con sus ojos transformados en estrellas le decía. - ¡Los compro todos!

-¡¿Ehhh?! - Volvió a exclamar el salón al momento que comenzaban a arrojarle objetos al peli verde indignados ya que ellos también querían comprar el disco.

-¡Claro! - Respondió Nami al momento que en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa gatuna. - Te los puedo vender todos.

-¡Pero Nami! - Luffy estuvo a punto de reclamar al considerarlo injusto para los demás, pero ésta lo interrumpió.

-Pero no te daré todos estos. - Aclaró. - Por el momento puedo venderte uno, los demás tendrás que dejarlos a pedido. - En ése momento le extendió una libreta. - Anota tus datos, la cantidad de discos deseados y un adelanto del pago.

-¡Sí! - Respondió el fanboy complacido al momento que seguía las instrucciones de la pelinaranja.

-¡Nami, yo también quiero hacer un pedido! - Grito otro alumno.

-¡Yo también! - Siguió otro.

En ése momento una fila de alumnos se formó tras de Bartolomeo ansiosos por adquirir el producto, no solo para ellos, sino para algunos conocidos que sabían también estaban esperando el estreno del primer single. Tanto Luffy, como Zoro, Sanji y Usopp veían con gran sorpresa como se había armado un alboroto desde el primer instante, y en ellos había nacido una nueva admiración por las capacidades de su manager para generar dinero.

-No se preocupen. - Dijo la chica con una sonrisa inocente. - Seguiré trayendo cargas de los discos a la escuela, y se venderán como pan caliente, ¡Es una suerte que Luffy y Zoro sean tan populares!

-¿Y qué hay de mí, Nami-san? - Chilló el rubio.

-Sanji-kun también es popular entre el público femenino, pero el que sea tan pervertido y mujeriego siempre le resta puntos.

El cejas de espiral había vuelto a su rincón a deprimirse, susurrando quejas por lo bajo y maldiciendo a sus compañeros, principalmente al marimo quien era tan popular y tenía una preciosa novia como Perona. Luffy tan amable como siempre se había acuclillado al lado de su amigo dándole palmadas en la espalda para reconfortarlo, Sanji por su parte había volteado el rostro para observar directamente a su capitán (Manera en la que Zoro le llamaba de vez en cuando), quien al notarse observado le había regalado una deslumbrante sonrisa digna de un comercial de pasta de dientes.

Sanji no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con un tanto de sorpresa, y después regresar la vista hacia su rincón sintiéndose mucho más frustrado, y es que él entendía perfectamente la razón por la que Luffy era tan popular con el público femenino después de haberse vuelto su amigo. Él era un chico con corazón de niño, amable con una bondad, inocencia y un enorme corazón capaz de aceptar a cualquiera. Ahora que lo pensaba tal vez era debido a esa inocencia que todos ellos lo seguían y lo protegían sin dejar que éste lo notara demasiado, ya que Luffy era bastante orgulloso, y siempre decía que podía cuidarse a sí mismo, cosa que por supuesto no era ninguna mentira, pero su problema principal era su exceso de confianza, ya que nunca notaba cuando querían engañarlo y ahí es cuando entraban ellos. De cualquier manera, regresando al tema principal, seguía detestando que el pequeño fuera más popular que él, pero lo que más le molestaba era que él mismo se había vuelto en un probable fan de su capitán, y por misma razón había una parte dentro suya que se alegraba de que el chico destacara más, y eso le traía un sentimiento de conflicto.

Mientras tanto Bartolomeo había salido feliz de la vida con un encargo de 30 discos, aunque por supuesto no tenía el dinero suficiente para dejar el encargo Nami había confiado en él, por que ya todo mundo sabía que él era un sujeto bastante extraño enajenado con Luffy, por lo cual ella tenía la seguridad de que de alguna u otra forma, él le traería el dinero. De cualquier manera no se los entregaría hasta que le diera el pago completo.

El fanboy por su parte, tenía intención de ir a pedirle dinero a su adorada prima Hancock, quien sabía que a pesar de lo mucho que pelearan al final terminaría por acceder, sobre todo porque ésta se había hecho fan del vocalista tanto o tal vez más que él. Sinceramente le había sorprendido el que su prima terminara gustando de Luffy-senpai, era algo que jamás hubiera imaginado, ni siquiera en sus sueños más locos, y sin embargo había sucedido. Claramente él había sido el vencedor de la apuesta realizada en aquella primera ocasión en la cual la obligo a acompañarlo a la presentación en aquél bar. Ahora que lo pensaba, jamás había cobrado aquella comida que se le había prometido, pero pensándolo bien, tal vez había sido mejor posponer el castigo, y en su lugar hacer que ésta le regalara todos esos discos en compensación.

Antes de dirigirse hacia el hogar de su prima, pasó a una tienda de discos a la cual tenía pensado ir en un principio después de entregarle su almuerzo a su senpai. Realmente ya no tenía razón para ir a ésa tienda debido a que ya tenía el encargo realizado, pero de todas maneras tenía deseos de ver la mercancía de sus ídolos ahora que habían sacado su primer sencillo. Fue agradable notar como estaba una pila de discos perfectamente apilados en su lugar con un letrero atrás que anunciaba el nuevo éxito, venía el nombre de la banda, del sencillo y una pequeña nota haciendo referencia al segundo puesto que habían ganado en el festival musical. Alrededor ya había unas cuantas personas que observaban el disco, curiosos por si comprarlo o no. Era normal, puesto que no todos habían estado presentes en el festival, por tanto no los habían escuchado, pero se sabía que para haber ganado el segundo puesto debían de ser bastantes buenos.

Claramente apenas comenzaban a ganar fans, después de todo a pesar de que se encontraban escalando el camino de la fama a una velocidad impresionante, aún les faltaba recorrer algo de camino antes de que llenaran las tiendas de música con colas enormes esperando el estreno de sus discos. De cualquier manera él estaba completamente seguro de que ése día llegaría pronto, y pensándolo bien, él debía de hacerse destacar como el fan número uno de la banda, ya que en cuanto empezaran a ganar popularidad, las calles se llenaría de ése tipo de personas y él dejaría de ser "especial". Por el momento lo único que se le ocurría era armar un fan club en donde él sería el presidente, ¡Sí!, empezaría por armar un sitió web dedicado a sus ídolos, aunque no sabía armar uno, pero ya le pagaría a alguien para que lo haga por él y le explique lo básico.

Bartolomeo dejó de alucinar cuando vio a un tipo raro con unos pantalones de mezclilla negros con varios agujeros, tenía unas botas grandes de plataforma del mismo color, un cinturón rojo a cuadros, tenía puesta una chamarra obscura y éste se había tapado la cabeza con la capucha de la misma, por si fuera poco se había colocado unos lentes obscuros y un cubre bocas intentando esconder su identidad. Eso no había hecho sino más que llamar aún más la atención del fanboy, por lo cual se había fijado con más precisión en el chico, notando que la capucha hacía muy bien su trabajo, puesto que aún podían distinguirse algunos mechones pelirrojos saliendo rebeldes.

-¡¿Kid?! - Gritó sin pensar.

El susodicho volteó asustado, mirando a su alrededor procurando que no lo hubieran reconocido, pero por fortuna... O mejor dicho, por desgracia aún no era lo suficientemente popular como para que la gente armara un escándalo al escuchar su nombre. A decir verdad a Bartolomeo le importaba un pepino el resto de las bandas ajenas, pero aún así reconocía a Kid, Law y el resto de personas que había competido contra su senpai en el festival musical, solo en caso de que éstos pudieran volverse en rivales de sus ídolos en algún futuro. Por supuesto tenía especial atención en Kid y Law quienes habían sido los otros ganadores, pero le tenía especial rencor a ése pelirrojo por haberse llevado el primer lugar cuando según él, tenía una voz horrenda.

Kid por su parte, después de chasquear la lengua fastidiado había salido de la tienda con un leve rubor en las mejillas, y es que era vergonzoso que alguien lo hubiera reconocido. Se supone que ése era su secreto personal, deseaba investigar a mugiwara desde que supo que él era un digno rival del cual debía cuidarse en ésa carrera competitiva. Kid era una persona bastante arrogante y confiaba plenamente en su habilidad, pero sabía reconocer cuando alguien tenía talento, y aunque el resto de inútiles que habían participado en el festival musical le eran indiferentes, eso no había sucedido con Mugiwara y con Trafalgar.

Aún cuando las intenciones de Kid eran simplemente para conocer a sus rivales, aún así le resultaba bastante vergonzoso que alguien se enterara de que hacía ésa clase de "acciones vergonzosas", ya que podía ser mal interpretado y tomado por un fan, cosa que de ninguna forma aceptaría ser. Ni siquiera le había dicho a sus compañeros que compraría ése jodido disco, y aún así había sido reconocido cometiendo el "acto criminal", cosa que le resultaba especialmente humillante.

Al salir tan rápido no se había fijado por donde iba por lo cual choco contra algo, o mejor dicho alguien quien le recriminó por su descuido. Kid estuvo a punto de gritar y ponerse violento como hacía normalmente, pero al levantar la mirada se había quedado hecho piedra debido a la impresión, sintiendo como sus mejillas se coloreaban con más fervor.

-¡Tú! - Gritó apuntándolo con el dedo. - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! - Bramó molesto.

-¿Yo? - Contesto despreocupado al momento que rascaba su cabeza de manera despreocupada, para después sonreír de manera divertida, dándole un toque de sadismo a la misma. - Solo vine a comprar el disco de Mugiwara-ya. - Respondió indiferente mientras mostraba el objeto el cual sostenía entre su dedo índice y medio.

Trafalgar Law, el chico que había ganado el tercer lugar en el festival, curiosamente también había escogido la misma tienda de música para conseguir el sencillo. Una coincidencia infernal para nada normal. Casi parecía que ésa tienda de música era la única existente en toda la zona, o de alguna manera estaba embrujada y atraía a personajes extraños.

-¡Ja! - Se burló el pelirrojo. - ¿Comprando mercancía del enemigo?, ¡Patético!

-¿De qué estás hablando? - Contestó indiferente. - Tal parece que tu cerebro es más pequeño de lo que pensaba. Es normal informarse de tus rivales para saber a quien te enfrentas, y por supuesto saber quienes pueden ser amigos o enemigos.

-¿Amigos o enemigos?

-Es una idea que me anda rondando por la cabeza, tal vez algún día te enterarás de ella... Aunque claramente no tengo intención de incluirte.

-¡Como si me importara!

-De cualquier manera. - El oji gris tomo entre sus manos la bolsa que tenía el pelirrojo entre manos sacando al aire el sencillo. - Parece ser que tú también compraste el sencillo de mugiwara-ya, incluso te molestaste en venir disfrazado para que nadie te reconociera, ¿Y se supone que el patético soy yo? - Contestó de manera burlona sin poder ocultar aquella sonrisa socarrona.

-¡Calla! - Gritó nuevamente arrebatándole el disco para después salir de ahí a grandes zancadas.

-Vámonos, Bepo. - Contestó éste encogiéndose de hombros satisfecho por haber fastidiado a ése pelirrojo que tanto le desagradaba.

-¡Si! - Contesto un chico albino de apariencia frágil quien siempre seguía a Law a cualquier parte.

Bartolomeo había espiado toda la escena, como buen acosador que era, ya que sentía la necesidad de informarle de todo lo ocurrido a su senpai. De cualquier manera su trabajo ahí estaba realizado, y ahora podía dirigirse a casa de su prima con total seguridad. Su amada Nami-san le había permitido llevar un disco para que pudiera escucharlo a gusto llegando a casa, por lo cual él se encontraba bastante feliz, andando por la calle con leves brinquitos iguales a los que daban las colegialas enamoradas. No podía esperar a que Hancock supiera lo que tenía entre manos, seguro se emocionaría mucho y se pondrían a escucharlo juntos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, en el pasado nunca había tenido muchas cosas en común con Hancock, ya que ella era demasiado caprichosa, cosa que solía fastidiarle en gran medida. Usualmente platicaba más con Sandersonia o Marigold, debido a que la chica solía mantener distancia, y nunca quería que se le acercara.

Sonia y Mari siempre se disculpaban con él por parte de Hancock, diciendo que ella era bastante penosa, pero en su misma timidez alejaba a las personas llegando a comportarse de manera grosera. Eso era algo que él ya sabía, después de todo, a pesar de los problemas que tenía con sus tíos y sus propios padres, la única familia a la que consideraba verdaderamente, era a sus queridas primas. Después de todo él las veía como las hermanas que nunca tuvo. Él había sido una de las personas que había presenciado la infancia de Hancock desde muy cerca, y por tanto la entendía y sabía a qué se debía ésa personalidad tan desastrosa que tenía.

Aún cuando la entendía, él era una persona que se desesperaba con facilidad, y por eso luego no sabía ni como tratarla, terminando siempre peleando. Por eso lo hacía feliz poder haber encontrado algo en común con ella, ya que si en su niñez había sido difícil relacionarse con Hancock, al crecer lo único que había pasado había sido complicar su relación aún más. Pero desde que Luffy-senpai se había metido en la vida de ambos, su relación de familia se había fortalecido y ahora podían quedan platicar por horas como dos bobos, tan solo de la hermosa voz que tenía su senpai, y ésa era otra de las razones por la cual su cariño hacia el vocalista había crecido aún más de lo que ya lo adoraba.

Después de todo, muchas veces se suele criticar a las personas que se apasionan con éste tipo de cosas que a simple vista pueden ser "irrelevantes", pero hay que tener en cuenta que los ídolos, o artistas, de cualquier tipo suelen tener un impacto relevante en la vida de las personas que los seguimos. Los artistas tienen muchos tipos de fans, hay algunos que tan solo los siguen por su apariencia física, y otros que verdaderamente los siguen porque admiran el talento que éstos tienen.

Dentro de la segunda categoría de fans, hay otros tipos de fans más particulares que tienden a llevar su admiración a un nivel más haya, llegando a ése sentimiento de amor incondicional y fanatismo que para algunos suele ser repugnante. Ciertamente hay personas que llevan ése fanatismo al extremo y se convierten en personas desastrosas cuyo único propósito es hostigar a sus ídolos y pasan a convertirse en fans molestos. Eso suele afectar a los fans que son verdaderamente leales y apasionados, muchas veces se les tacha de exagerados, de obsesivos, o muchos adjetivos similares.

Pero lo que las personas que critican jamás se han puesto a pensar, es que siempre hay un trasfondo de porque los fans se emocionan hasta ése extremo. En Bartolomeo por ejemplo, empezó por el simple hecho de que la voz de Luffy le llegó de tal manera, que lo conmovió hasta las lágrimas, y luego su admiración aumentó ya que gracias a la aparición de ésta banda había podido encontrar algún punto para acercarse a Hancock, incluso a Sonia y a Mari, quienes lo acompañaron en aquella ocasión y también en el festival musical. Mugiwara Boy´s se había transformado en un medio que le ayudo a poder fortalecer sus lazos con sus personas queridas, y es por eso que él les estaba eternamente agradecido.

Podía parecer algo exagerado decir que una banda lo había ayudado en su vida, o incluso lo había transformado en mejor persona, pero ésa era la simple verdad. Por ejemplo Hancock había comenzado a transformarse en una mejor persona desde que Luffy había aparecido en su vida, y en muchas ocasiones ocurría así.

Hay personas que son salvadas por la música de una u otra forma, siendo que ésta los ayuda a transportarse a un mundo completamente diferente, lejos de sus problemas familiares o personales. Ahí es donde surge ése amor por esta música, y por las personas que hicieron posible llegar ésta a ti, es donde a pesar de no conocer a alguien puedes llegar a formar un lazo, ya que después de todo la música no tiene fronteras, la música es universal.

-Hola. - Saludo el peliverde de manera desinteresada al hombre que custodiaba la reja. - Déjenme ver a mi prima.

-Lo siento, Bartolomeo-Bocchama, el señor sigue pidiendo que si usted viene le niegue la entrada.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames "Bocchama". - Replicó por lo bajo. - Eso hace mucho que quedó atrás, de cualquier manera, deja de joder, ¡Vengo a ver a mi familia!, no puedes negarme la entrada.

-Lo siento. - Respondió sencillamente antes de darle la espalda.

Ante eso Bartolomeo fastidiado jaló sus mejillas al momento que le mostraba la lengua haciendo una mueca de burla y desagrado, e ignorando por completo al guardia había rodeado la casa, saltando la reja para después caminar hacia el interior, entrando a la fuerza como siempre, antes de que alguien se diera cuenta y terminara por correrlo a patadas.

-¡Hancock! - Gritó cuando se metió exitosamente en la habitación de su prima. - ¡No creeras lo ue paso! - Le mostró el disco. - ¡Hoy salió a la venta el sencillo de mis senpais, y gracias a Nami-san he conseguido una carga completa de éstos!, el problema es que necesito dinero, pero sé que me los prestaras, puedo darte la mitad de los que conseguí... Y... - Callo al darse cuenta de que la chica no había entrado en su euforia común, cuando se enteraba de algo de Luffy. - ¿Hancock?

-Yo... ¿Qué hago? - Susurro débilmente.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué dijiste?

-Yo... Besé a Luffy. - Confesó con las mejillas encendidas en un tono carmesí, ella estaba sentada en un rincón de su habitación con la espalda recargada en la pared mientras abrazaba sus piernas. Se veía bastante nerviosa e inocente de ésa forma, incluso se veía tierna. Tan tierna que Bartolomeo tuvo que sobarse los ojos para observarla nuevamente, ya que era totalmente opuesta a la visión engreída y desinteresada que ella le mostraba todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué? - Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar con la mandíbula desencajada debido a la impresión.

 **Continuara...**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Nico in Fire: Jajaja, creo que te entiendo con eso de ir leyendo los capitulos poco a poco. Sobre todo con eso de que me tardo años actualizando. Ya tengo la idea completa de qué es lo que quiero para el especial de Chopper, y si tengo planeado hacerlo, por lo cual lo más probable es que mi próxima actualización sea el especial.**

 **Tomoyo: Ya se me había hecho raro que no me comentaras, por un momento había pensado... Vaya... Incluso Tomoyo se olvida de mí, xD Ok no... Solo me sacó de onda. De cualquier manera, siempre siento que me excedo con mis capitulos, y sigo sin poder visualizar más o menos cuantos capítulos me quedarán, (Aún cuando ya tengo el final), solo espero que no les moleste que el fic esté demasiado largo... Mira nada más, Ya voy en el capítulo 30 (31 contando el prólogo) y aún estoy haciendo los cimientos para el arco de Luffy y Hancock. :/ Solo espero que los capitulos siguientes no se vuelvan pesados, porque ya va a estar mucho más enfocado en el trabajo de la banda.**

 **MugiwaraNoAndrea: No te preocupes por eso, de hecho quien se debería disculpar soy yo por tardarme tanto en actualizar, es difícil saber si he subido o no un capitulo con lo irregular que soy actualizando, por eso mismo te agradezco por estar pendiente de mi historia, y dejarme un comentario cuando puedes, es algo que aprecio mucho, y ¡Qué bueno que te gusten las escenas cómicas!, supongo que es de lo que más tiene mi fic (Aparte de drama, claro), y la verdad siempre me esfuerzo por hacer la historia divertida, ya que como puedes ver es un fic largo, y hacerlos reír es una manera de hacer la lectura amena, y que no se les haga tan pesados tantos capítulos.**

 **HuntressSB: ¡No te preocupes!, realmente soy yo la que se disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar. Además, es comprensible que estés ocupada y no puedas leer todo el tiempo (Así como yo que me tardo mucho en actualizar por pendientes o por falta de inspiración), no te voy a mentir, a veces si me preocupo cuando no veo que los usuarios frecuentes me comentan. A veces estoy de ¿Dónde estarán?, ¿Por qué no comentan?, ¿Habrán visto que actualice?, ¿Lo seguirán leyendo?, claro que a veces me preocupo, sobre todo porque son personas que me han seguido fielmente, y por lo mismo las aprecio, pero no te preocupes que yo lo entiendo, y agradezco que te preocupes por dejarme comentarios, sé que hay muchas personas que leen y no gustan de comentar, pero a los que se toman su tiempo para hacerlo se les agradece y mucho. Y tú eres una de las personas que suelen dejarme comentarios detallados, y largos, sobre lo que les gusta del fic, lo que le hace gracia o entristece, y eso me hace muy feliz. No te preocupes tanto, no me haz fallado xD, al contrario eres muy leal. PD: Sí eras tú la personita que me dio la idea del especial de Chopper, y debo decir que tienes suerte, xD Se te cumplió tu deseo, ya he estado planeando el capítulo y creo que será muy interesante, incluso estoy emocionada por pasar mis ideas a computadora y compartirlo con ustedes. PD2: Me haz hecho recordar que en un principio tenía planeado hacer que Mihawk lo retara a un duelo para así ver si era digno o no de su hija, pero paso tanto tiempo que se me había olvidado xD, ya veré como anexar ésa idea en algún momento.**

 **StArLoRdMac2: La verdad es que me estaba riendo mucho cuando creíste que Sabo también se enojaría, puesto que ya tenía planeado que él se emocionara como madre primeriza. Es una de las diferencias entre Ace y Sabo, ya que el rubio si es sobre protector, pero es comprensivo siempre y cuando no hagan algo que pueda dañar a Luffy. Él solo entra en su "modo yandere", cuando una idea verdaderamente no le agrada, o él considera que es dañina para Luffy, pero generalmente es muy comprensivo y Ace... Bueno... Ace está loco. Por otra parte... No sé que es lo que tengo contra Zoro, porque siempre lo hago sufrir, primero con Ace, luego con Perona y con Mihawk, incluso Luffy. Él está rodeado de personas raritas que le agregan estrés a su vida aún cuando él es un chico "normal", y por "normal" me refiero a un monstruo con una fuerza descomunal. Por cierto, quiero agradecerte por siempre estar pendiente de mi fic, siempre eres de los primeros en comentar, y haz estado en cada capitulo y eso es muy especial para mi. PD: Espera el especial de Chopper, rebelaré algunas curiosidades.**


	32. Especial de Halloween

**Bueno, tal como les prometí aquí les traigo el especial de Halloween, es el primero que escribo, y siento que me quedó bastante largo porque a decir verdad mientras iba escribiendo más y más idea iban invadiendo mi mente. Sé que tal vez ustedes hubieran preferido que escriba la continuación del fic, pero no se... Este acontecimiento del lindo Chopper y la razón por la que quiso convertirse en doctor es parte de la historia original, y como querían un especial, me pareció una buena manera de anexar ése acontecimiento en el especial y de ésa manera profundizarlo.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Especial de Halloween.**

 **Nace el increíble Tony Tony Chopper.**

Chopper era el miembro menor de la familia Roronoa, hijo de Jin, y el consentido de Zoro y Robin. Chopper era un niño dulce, de cabello castaño y enormes ojos color caramelo, piel blanca, mejillas rosadas, cuerpo menudo, era un pequeño muy amable, de personalidad tímida, era risueño pero un cobarde, gracias a las constantes atenciones de sus hermanos que lo habían vuelto en todo un consentido.

Pero el pequeño Chopper, a pesar de que era bastante inocente, solía ser intuitivo con algunas cosas, y era bastante inteligente. El sabía que su madre había muerto el día de su nacimiento, ya que después de todo, era en la fecha de su cumpleaños cuando solían ir al cementerio a visitar a su progenitora, y ponerle incienso además de mostrarle sus respetos, por lo cual no hacía falta ser un genio como para darse cuenta de que la razón por la que su madre había muerto era debido a él.

Por supuesto, su familia se había encargado de ocultarle la verdad al pequeño durante un gran periodo de tiempo, puesto que no consideraban correcto hacérselo saber cuando seguía siendo un pequeño niño indefenso, de ésa manera solían subestimarlo en ocasiones, pensando que él no sería capaz de deducir por cuenta propia lo que había sucedido. De manera, que cuando fue hasta Jin para preguntarle la razón por la que su madre había muerto, no fue sorpresa enterarse de que ésta había muerto al momento del parto. Se había enterado de eso a su joven edad de 6 años, cuando Jin había considerado justo decirle, debido a que no tenía sentido mentirle, y porque de alguna manera pensó que decírselo en ése momento sería mejor a ocultárselo y que éste creciera sabiendo que su familia vivía mintiéndole.

Jin se había esforzado por hacerle saber a su hijo, que la muerte de su madre no había sido culpa suya, sino que ésta había querido tenerlo por decisión propia, y porque lo amaba, también le había dicho innumerables veces que ningún integrante de la familia le tenía rencor, o lo culpaba por nada, pero aún así a él se le había quedado ése hecho grabado profundamente en la cabeza. Después de todo el sabía que ni su padre ni sus hermanos lo culparían nunca por nada, él estaba perfectamente consciente de ello, puesto que en todo momento lo habían llenado de afecto, y le brindaron todo el amor que se le puede otorgar a un niño, pero aún así, él no podía evitar pensar que era el culpable de la muerte de su madre, aún cuando todos se lo negaran.

Tal vez él no tuvo oportunidad de conocer a su madre, pero sabía que había sido una persona muy amorosa y dulce, puesto que cuando se llegaba a hablar de ella, sus hermanos se ponían muy contentos, y siempre se encargaban de alagarla como si de un ángel se tratara. Y era precisamente ésa razón por la que el menor se sentía tan culpable, ya que pensaba que había sido él quien les arrebató a su madre, quien les quitó el tiempo que pudieron haber pasado con ella, también percibía que Robin había pasado a tomar el rol de madre, y que Zoro era una persona bastante estricta consigo mismo, y todo eso pensaba que se debía a ésa perdida. Pérdida, de la cual él se culpaba por completo.

Pero cambiando a un tema más alegre, fuera de que se sintiera triste por ése hecho, por otra parte él no podía quejarse demasiado. Ya que, como se ha mencionado, él era el consentido de la familia Roronoa, su apariencia y cuerpo frágil hacía que lo cuidaran como si fuera una frágil hoja de papel que podía romperse o salir volando ante la menor ventisca. Chopper no tenía muy buena condición física, pero se esforzaba por entrenar ya que después de todo Zoro era muy fuerte y resistente, y siempre había crecido admirándolo, queriendo ser como él, es por eso que de vez en cuando tomaba la espada de bambú entre sus manos, y se ponía a imitar al peliverde, intentaba cargar con la misma cantidad de pesas que él hacía, pero no duraba ni cinco minutos antes de que cayera al piso totalmente agotado.

Su padre lo entrenaba en sus ratos libres, pero por supuesto se encargaba de ponerle ejercicios que estuvieran a su nivel para así no hacer que ése sobre esforzara su cuerpo, y se lastimara. Después de todo él no era como el monstruo que tenía por hijo, el cual solía tener más fortaleza y resistencia que un adulto promedio. En todo caso Jin ya se preocupaba bastante por Zoro, quien jamás había intentado tener una infancia común y corriente, y vivía su vida entrenando, queriéndose hacer más fuerte cada día, sobre esforzándose, cargando pesas sumamente pesadas, yéndose a correr en las mañanas, y después en las tardes saliendo de la escuela, cargando tres espadas de bambú al mismo tiempo. Misma razón por la que Jin no quería que Chopper siguiera su ejemplo, ya que aunque éste se enorgullecía de tener dos hijos interesados en el kendo, no es como que quisiera precisamente eso como el futuro de sus hijos, simplemente deseaba que éstos vivieran plenamente.

Pero al final Chopper siempre salía frustrado ya que, por mucho que se esforzara, y mucho que sudara, no podía llegar a hacer ni una décima parte del trabajo que su hermano mayor realizaba. Después de todo él era del tipo intelectual, le fascinaba leer, en especial libros sobre medicina. Su sueño era convertirse en un gran doctor, y es por eso que solía pedirle a su padre que le comprara libros sobre la materia, y él, como el niño prodigio que era, los devoraba, es por eso que a sus 6 años había comprendido lo que era un parto, y la razón por la que su madre había muerto.

Ahora él tenía 7 años de edad, y su admiración ya no estaba dedicada únicamente a Zoro, sino al mejor amigo de éste. Monkey D. Luffy era un chico muy alegre que después de un tiempo había comenzado a visitar frecuentemente a su hermano, ya que después de todo eran vecinos, por lo cual solían salir a jugar con frecuencia. Luffy era muy divertido, tenía una hermosa voz debido a que desde edad muy temprana se había metido a clases de canto, pero no solo eso, sino que además, al igual que Zoro, Luffy era extremadamente fuerte, éste había empezado a entrenar por cuenta propia junto a sus hermanos Ace y Sabo.

A diferencia de Zoro, los hermanos D, habían aprendido a pelear por cuenta propia, después de todo al parecer los tres habían estado en lugares salvajes con continuidad gracias al trabajo de Dragon, quien al estar muy ocupado trabajando, solo había podido ayudarlos a entrenar en contadas ocasiones, al igual que Garp, quien era un Vicealmirante muy famoso de la marina, quien también se encargaba de darle sus rigurosos entrenamientos cada que se dignaba a aparecer. En general, la familia de Luffy estaba rodeada de monstruos.

-¡Oi, Zoro! - Había gritado una voz alegre fuera de su casa, provocando que los ojos del pequeño se iluminaran.

-¡Luffy!

En cuanto Chopper escuchó la voz del mayor, había salido de sus pensamientos y sin pensarlo demasiado había echado a correr con todas sus fuerzas, atravesando así el largo pasillo que conectaba la sala con la entrada. Después abrió la puerta, y en cuanto vio al pelinegro enfrente se había abalanzado a sus brazos siendo exitosamente atrapado por el morocho.

-¡Hola, Chopper! - Saludó Luffy quien ya estaba más que acostumbrado a los recibimientos del menor. - ¿Está Zoro? - Preguntó contento.

Definitivamente él le tenía un tremendo cariño a Luffy, no solo porque fuera un estupendo atleta, un gran cantante, y un chico con un enorme carisma que era amado por todos. Sino porque fue Luffy quien había ayudado a que su hermano saliera de su depresión. Después de todo, fue bastante notorio que Zoro empezó a recuperar su humor, y a superar la muerte de Kuina desde la aparición de Luffy.

-Sí, justo estaba en...

-Te he dicho que no abras la puerta de manera tan descuidada Chopper. - Había interrumpido la voz de su hermano quien había decidido salir, antes de que su amigo comenzara a corretear como loco por su casa. - ¡Mira, una plaga se le ha pegado a Luffy!

-¿¡Qué dijiste, Roronoa!? - Gritó Ace furioso.

Era bien sabido que Ace y Sabo seguían a su pequeño hermano a todas partes, ya fuera para jugar al parque, para ir a entrenar, para ir a comer a algún restaurante, o para cualquier lado al que el menor deseara ir. Por eso, no debería ser extraño que sus hermanos estuvieran junto a Luffy en el umbral de la puerta, pero aún así Ace y Zoro por alguna razón parecían odiarse a muerte, aunque la principal razón de ése rencor era por culpa del pecoso quien era un celoso compulsivo. El único que no parecía darse cuenta de que esos dos se detestaban era el mismísimo Luffy, quien estaba convencido de que tanto su hermano, como su amigo eran unas estupendas personas, y ya que eran tan geniales, era imposible que no se agradaran.

-Lo que escuchaste, Portgas. - Respondió haciendo énfasis en el apellido del pecoso.

-Ya te he dicho, que desde que Dragon-san nos adoptó, mi apellido es Monkey D. - Corrigió fastidiado, ya que sabía que Zoro utilizaba su apellido como manera de insulto, y eso lo molestaba en gran medida ya que era el apellido de su difunta madre a la cual le tenía un amor inmenso.

-¿Qué has dicho, Portgas?

El pecoso, con una vena naciente en la frente había sonreído de manera brillante, al instante que cerraba los ojos y con una actitud jovial se había acercado al peliverde quien tras ver ése cambio de actitud tan repentino, se colocó en posición defensiva, a la vez que un escalofrió recorría su espalda y observaba al pelinegro quien lentamente iba abriendo sus ojos, éstos se veían fríos y distantes, y estaban ensombrecidos cosa que le daba un muy mal augurio.

-Creo haberte dicho que no me fastidies. - El pecoso había rodeado a Zoro por el hombro al momento que le susurraba ésas palabras al oído, como si se tratara del siseo de una serpiente. - ¿No es así, Roronoa? - Había preguntado ésta vez en voz alta al momento que sonreía nuevamente de manera deslumbrante.

Al peliverde en un impulso había dado un salto hacia atrás para mantenerse a una distancia segura del pecoso. No era que a él le gustara provocar al mayor, y no es como que él hubiera sido el que comenzó una relación de peleas con el hermano de su amigo, y a pesar de que él era bastante fuerte, sabía reconocer cuando alguien estaba en un nivel superior al suyo. Y es que, si bien Luffy ya podría ser considerado como un monstruo debido a su magnifica fuerza, sus hermanos lo eran mucho más, era mala idea hacer enojar a alguno de los hermanos, en especial si el tema incluía al distraído hermanito de ambas bestias.

-Jaja. - Sonrió Luffy de manera inocente. - Ace y Zoro se llevan muy bien. - Agregó ignorando completamente el ambiente pesado que les rodeaba.

-¡Por supuesto! - Respondió Ace al momento que regresaba junto al menor, para después rodearlo por el hombro y revolver sus negros cabellos despeinándolo por completo.

-¡Basta, Ace! - Decía el menor riendo al momento que intentaba alejarse de su hermano.

-¿Y, a qué se debe tu visita? - Había preguntado el adorable Chopper, al momento que miraba a su ídolo con emoción.

-Ah, cierto... - Golpeó la palma de su mano con su puño al recordar porqué había ido a la casa de Zoro en primer lugar. - Tenemos nuevos vecinos. - Dijo emocionado al momento que se asomaba a la calle y señalaba una casa que estaba cruzando la calle a dos casas de distancia de la suya.

Zoro y Chopper curiosos, se habían asomado, siguiendo el dedo del chico que señalaba el hogar, enfrente del cual estaba estacionado un enorme camión de mudanzas, éste tenía la parte trasera abierta, de la cual varios trabajadores estaban sacando enormes cajas y demás muebles para introducirlos a la casa.

-¡Tenemos que ir a ver!

Sin esperar respuesta, el monito había echado a correr hacia el lugar, siendo seguido por sus hermanos y por su amigo quienes ya estaban acostumbrados a las respuestas impulsivas del menor. Ace y Sabo no habían tardado ni una milésima de segundo en correr junto a Luffy tomando así la delantera, mientras que Zoro se había quedado atrás debido a que Chopper se encontraba un tanto inseguro y tímido, cosa que le pasaba con normalidad cada que debía de conocer a nuevas personas. Por lo que, tras soltar un suspiro, el peliverde había tomado la mano del menor animándolo a caminar, mientras él lo seguía, intentando ocultar su cuerpo con el de Zoro.

-Vamos Chopper, no te van a comer. - Había animado el mayor.

En cuanto llegaron, lo primero que vieron fue un hombre el cual tenía tres enormes cajas cargando, las cuales tapaban por completo su visión. Éste se tambaleaba intentando llegar al interior de la casa, pero en su intento de hacerlo había tropezado con una roca la cual había provocado que cayera de lleno al piso golpeándose el rostro y logrando que las cajas salieran volando unos centímetros adelante. De inmediato, Chopper había corrido para asegurarse de que el hombre estuviera bien.

Ante los llamados del castaño, aquél hombre se había levantado, tenía la frente roja debido al golpe, pero aún así se había parado con tremenda rapidez fingiendo que no le había dolido. Éste era un hombre de edad mayor, con el pelo totalmente blanco, el cual estaba arreglado en un peinado bastante extraño, con grandes extensiones de pelo paradas tanto a los lados de su cabeza, como encima y atrás, haciéndole preguntar al pequeño, cómo es que eso pudiera suceder. Tenía unos pantalones color rosa, aguados con estampados de manchas, y una camisa verde abotonada, cabía mencionar que parecía un tipo demasiado llamativo.

-¡Estoy bien! - Había agregado éste al momento que señalaba al cielo con su dedo índice. - Esto no es nada.

-Viejo, es patético que no pueda con unas cuantas cajas. - Había dicho el desconsiderado de Luffy, quien siempre sorprendía con su insensible sinceridad. - Por cierto, ¿Por qué tiene un peinado tan raro?

-¡Qué grosero! - Había respondido el hombre, al momento que fulminaba a los dos chicos mayores que se habían soltado en carcajadas ante el comentario del mocoso. - ¿Ustedes quiénes son? - Los había señalado.

-Ah... - Respondió el rubio una vez que había terminado de divertirse. - Yo soy Sabo, él es Ace y éste rufián es nuestro pequeño hermano Luffy.

-No me sorprende que el mocoso sea tan mal educado, con unos hermanos tan permisivos.

-¿Qué dijiste? - Respondieron los dos al momento que lo fulminaban con la mirada.

-Será mejor que se detenga. - Se había metido el mayor de los Roronoa al momento que se ponía enfrente del anciano. - Si se mete, o dice cualquier cosa de Luffy, ése par de hermanos locos podrían matarlo.

-¿Qué quieren decir con permisivos? - Había preguntado inocentemente Luffy, siendo recibido por los consentimientos de sus hermanos quienes le habían dicho que no tenía importancia.

-Sí... Ya me di cuenta. - Había respondido el hombre, al momento que Chopper se le acercaba nuevamente.

-¿Es usted nuestro nuevo vecino?

-¡Sí! - Respondió de manera entusiasta. - Mi nombre es Hiruluk, mi esposa y yo acabamos de llegar, pensábamos ir a saludar a los vecinos cuando termináramos con las mudanzas. - Se acuclilló a la altura de Chopper para después revolverle el cabello. - Pequeño... Si alguna vez te sientes mal, no dudes en venir a buscarme, ¡Soy doctor!

-¡¿En serio?! - Preguntó mirando al hombre con ilusión, al momento que sus ojos se convertían en estrellas.

Al momento Hiruluk había comenzado a hablar sobre sus hallazgos médicos, sobre la enorme cantidad de pacientes que había tratado, como él y su esposa habían recorrido diferentes regiones en busca de pacientes que no tenían acceso a servicios médicos, entre muchas otras cosas. Chopper escuchaba con atención, la emoción había ocasionado que sus mejillas se tornaran de un color rosado y que su corazón se agitara.

-¡Créeme, pequeño! - Seguía alardeando el hombre. - ¡No hay enfermedad que no se pueda curar!

Justo cuando Chopper estuvo a punto de soltar otro grito de emoción se había visto interrumpido por el chasquido de lengua que había realizado su hermano, cosa que lo había obligado a llevar toda su atención a Zoro. Éste había estado escuchando en silencio al momento que su sangre se iba calentando poco a poco, y había terminado por estallar cuando escuchó la última frase que aquél charlatán había soltado.

-No le llene la cabeza de mentiras a mi hermano. - Había dicho éste con un tono de voz tremendamente frío. - Si eso fuera verdad, existiría una cura para el cáncer.

Sin más que agregar éste había tomado de la mano al castaño y lo había obligado a seguirlo mientras caminaba con paso apresurado de vuelta a su hogar. Luffy quien había notado de inmediato la ausencia de su amigo, había realizado un puchero y se le había lanzado a la espalda realizándole una llave en el cuello, logrando asfixiar al peliverde.

-¡Detente idiota! - Intentaba decir con dificultad.

\- ¡No te irás así, vinimos a saludar a los vecinos!, ¿Dónde están tus modales?

-¡Cállate, odio a los charlatanes como él!

De un momento a otro Zoro se encontraba dando vueltas sobre su propio eje, al momento que intentaba quitarse a su amigo de encima, pero éste era escurridizo y se mantenía aferrado a él. Al momento que lo ahorcaba con sus brazos, se había aferrado con sus piernas al chico, colgándose como un mono, y el pobre Roronoa comenzaba a pasar de tener el rostro rojizo a uno morado.

-¡Si, Luffy, hazlo como te enseñe! - Gritaba Ace, levantando el puño derecho hacia el cielo como si estuviera presenciando una batalla de box. - ¡Haz más presión! - Animaba.

-Ya... Ya... - Había terminado por tranquilizar el rubio, mientras tomaba a su hermanito por detrás alejándolo del peliverde, logrando que Zoro por fin pudiera aspirar un poco de aire limpio. - Luffy, te he dicho que es peligroso que hagas eso.

-Pero Saboo... - Se quejaba por lo bajo al momento que jugueteaba con sus dedos índices mirando hacia el piso avergonzado. - Fue culpa de Zoro por ser tan grosero. - Se quejaba inflando sus mejillas, y desviando la mirada hacia otra parte.

Mientras tanto Zoro seguía intentando reponerse de casi morir asfixiado, mientras que Ace, aprovechando la distracción de Luffy, se las arreglaba para burlarse del peli verde de manera abierta, mientras el pequeño Chopper intentaba asegurarse de que su hermano se encontrara bien. Hiruluk por su parte observaba la escena con interés, no cabía duda que se había mudado a un lugar que prometía ser interesante. Por otra parte, le había intrigado lo que el joven cabeza de alga le había mencionado acerca del cáncer, había notado cierto desprecio en su manera de dirigirse hacia él, desde el momento que había mencionado ser doctor.

Cuando Hiruluk por fin había logrado salir de su ensoñación se había levantado rápidamente, para agarrar nuevamente las cajas que descuidadamente había dejado caer minutos antes, e hizo un intento nuevo por meterlas a su nuevo hogar, pero no se había fijado que al tener las agujetas desamarradas, había terminado por pisar una y eso había ocasionado su reconciliación con el piso.

-Viejo... En verdad es patético. - Repitió Luffy quien había regresado su atención al anciano, cuando escuchó el golpe. - Oi, ¡Vamos a ayudarle!

En cuanto el morocho había dicho eso, había corrido en dirección al camión de mudanzas para recoger algunas cajas. Ni siquiera se había detenido a esperar por alguna respuesta, ya que después de todo era un pequeño caprichoso, y sabía que por mucho que los mayores se quejaran terminarían por acceder y ayudarlo de todas maneras, así que éstos ya ni siquiera hacían un esfuerzo por llevarle la contra.

Zoro había suspirado de manera cansada, ya que lo único que él había querido era regresar a casa sin necesidad de involucrarse más con esas personas, pero dado a que tenía un amigo tan impulsivo y desconsiderado tenía que quedarse un poco más de tiempo hasta que éste estuviera satisfecho. Sin más había acompañado al menor, mientras Chopper se quedaba al lado de Hiruluk y había tomado tres cajas grandes al igual que Luffy, quien al igual que él, podía manejar el peso con gran facilidad. El único problema es que se encontraban en las mismas, y las cajas no les permitían ver hacia donde se estaban dirigiendo.

-Creo que deberíamos llevar menos cajas para no andar caminando sin destino como idiotas.

-¡No! - Renegó el menor. - ¡Mira a mis hermanos!

Ante eso, Zoro había volteado curioso observando como el pecoso y el rubio habían comenzado una competencia para ver quien era capaz de levantar más peso. Ambos llevaban cargando tres cajas apiladas sobre si mismas en la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha llevaban cuatro, las cuales se encontraban equilibrando de manera espectacular para que no fueran a caerse, y a una velocidad monstruosa las metían al interior de la casa, para después salir como rayo de vuelta al camión y apilar un nuevo montón de cajas, repitiendo así la acción.

-¿Ya te he dicho que tus hermanos son unos monstruos?

-Jajaja. - Se soltó en carcajadas. - Siempre me lo dices.

Con la ayuda de los mayores de los D. habían logrado terminar de meter las cosas con facilidad. Éstos inclusive habían apartado a los trabajadores y habían metido los muebles con mayor eficacia y rapidez que los adultos, cosa que era suficiente para dejar a Hiruluk con la boca abierta debido a la impresión. Pero cuando había salido de ésta, no había dudado en invitarlos a tomar un descanso, mientras él les invitaba unas bebidas frías, ya que después de todo, se lo merecían después de haber trabajado tan duro.

-Doctor. - Había dicho Chopper mientras se acercaba a él con paso inseguro. - ¿Podría convertirme en su discípulo?

-¿Discípulo? - Repitió al momento que miraba al castaño. - ¿Te interesa la medicina?

-¡Si! - Contestó de manera entusiasta.

Con una enorme sonrisa había estrechado la pequeña mano del niño, aceptándolo como su discípulo de manera entusiasta. Después de todo le alegraba su corazón saber que los jóvenes estuvieran interesados en la profesión que amaba. Era cierto que a la edad de ése pequeño, muchos niños querían ser médicos, bomberos, o cualquier profesión del estilo, pero sabía que si era él quien lo instruía de manera adecuada, definitivamente lo convertiría en un estupendo profesionista.

Al momento en que pensaba eso, la puerta de la casa se había abierto nuevamente, lo cual lo obligó a voltear a esta, encontrándose con su esposa. Ésta era unos cuantos años mayor que él, aunque ella siempre lo negaba y se quería auto convencer de que aún era bastante joven, era una anciana con cabello blanquecino largo y ondulado el cual dejaba siempre suelto, y en su intento de mantener su juventud vestía con una ombliguera naranja, pantalones y chaqueta moradas, además de lentes de sol que utilizaba en todo momento a pesar de no necesitarlos.

-¡Hola, Kureha! - Saludó de manera despreocupada ignorando por completo las miradas confundidas de sus invitados, quienes estaban bastante desconcertados al ver a una mujer de su edad vestir de ésa manera. - ¡Tengo un nuevo discípulo! - Al decir ésa última frase, una vena nació en la frente de aquella anciana y con una voz potente gritó.

-¿De nuevo?, ¡Anciano, inútil, que tú no eres doctor! - Había maldecido al momento que se acercaba a Hiruluk y sin piedad le pateaba el trasero. - ¿Quién de ustedes es su discípulo? - Preguntó, pero no hizo falta obtener una respuesta, ya que vio al pequeño castaño comenzar a temblar. - ¿Eres tú? - Se acercó con pasos peligrosos a Chopper. - Eres muy lindo. - Había dicho con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. - ¡No seas idiota! - Había gritado golpeando la cabeza del menor no muy fuerte. - No te dejes engañar por éste viejo embustero, no es un doctor.

-Oi... - La había interrumpido una voz varonil que la hizo voltear, encontrándose con un mocoso de unos 10 años de edad que la fulminaba con la mirada. - ¿Qué crees que le haces?

-¿Ah? - Al momento Zoro también había recibido un golpe por parte de la anciana, quien a continuación los corrió a todos de su casa, sacándolos gentilmente con una patada.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa vieja? - Preguntó Luffy fastidiado por no haber podido probar el trozo de pastel que Hiruluk le había ofrecido momentos antes.

Después de eso cada quien había regresado a su respectiva casa. Zoro se la había pasado un buen tiempo diciéndole a Chopper que se alejara de ése hogar, puesto que los nuevos vecinos parecían estar mal de la cabeza. Pero como era de esperarse, el pequeño castaño no parecía querer creer las razones de su hermano, ya que después de todo había logrado convertirse en el discípulo de Hiruluk, y no quería creer en las palabras de ésa tal Kureha.

Por ésa misma razón, desobedeciendo por completo a su hermano, había regresado la mañana siguiente a buscar a Hiruluk, quien lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos, y tras unos minutos en los que se quedaron platicando sobre conocimiento básico de medicina, habían terminado por salir a la calle ya que éste decía, que la mejor manera de aprender era con la práctica. Chopper no lo entendía del todo, así que tan solo lo había seguido, notando como éste iba tocando de puerta en puerta buscando personas que pudieran estar enfermas, y cuando por fin tenían suerte y los dejaban pasar, Hiruluk hacia unos diagnósticos y remedios extraños que terminaban por enfurecer a los pacientes, quienes se encargaban de correrlos aventándoles cualquier objeto que tuvieran a la mano.

-¡Corre, Chopper! - Había gritado Hiruluk tras salir de la tercera casa, en la cual una madre enfurecida había comenzado a perseguirlos con una sartén en la mano.

-¡Dijiste que eras doctor! - Había reclamado arrepintiéndose por no creerle a la vieja loca.

-¡Por supuesto que lo soy! - Reclamó ofendido. - Por el momento debemos salir de aquí. - Comentó tras notar que la señora que los perseguía no parecía querer dejarlos ir hasta estar satisfecha. - ¡Técnica del señuelo! - Tras gritar eso último le había metido el pie al pequeño dejándolo abandonado a su suerte con un ama de casa muy enojada, quien lo estuvo sermoneando por un muy buen tiempo.

Cuando terminó su sufrimiento, se había dirigido nuevamente al hogar de su vecino, dispuesto a reclamarle por haberlo utilizado de carnada, pero para su mala suerte se había encontrado con la anciana demoniaca, quien volvió a regañarlo por dejarse engañar con los trucos de Hiruluk, y se había dispuesto a volverlo a patear, con toda la intención de que éste dejara de visitarlos.

-Chopper, ¿Dónde has estado? - Preguntó Robin completamente preocupada, cuando éste había entrado por el umbral de la puerta.

-Estuve con el vecino. - Respondió riendo de manera nerviosa, ya que se le había pasado por completo avisar que saldría.

Después de eso, se volvió a ver envuelto en una serie de regaños, tanto de sus hermanos como de su padre. Pero cuando por fin pudo dirigirse a su cuarto y tumbarse en su cama, no había podido evitar soltarse a carcajadas. Después de todo era la primera vez que se divertía tanto, podía ser que Hiruluk y la vieja bruja fueran extraños, pero eso poco le había importado. Y así, ir a casa de su vecino, salir a buscar pacientes para después salir huyendo, después regresar para que Kureha los regañara se hizo algo común. Apenas había pasado semana y media desde que ellos habían llegado al vecindario, pero ya se sentía muy unido a ellos, y les había tomado un gran cariño, incluso la "vieja bruja" había pasado a ser llamada "Doctorine" de cariño.

Zoro había dejado de intentar que su hermanito dejara de ir a ésa casa, ya que había notado que Chopper estaba bastante feliz, y él no era nadie para quitarle eso. Además de cierta manera la aparición de sus vecinos había resultado bastante buena, ya que normalmente quien cuidaba a Chopper era Robin, quien tenía que salir corriendo de la escuela para estar con el menor. Aunque Chopper salía mucho más temprano, regresaba solo a casa, pero se quedaba solo unas cuantas horas antes de que su hermana o él llegaran a casa, y el hecho de que éste ahora estuviera la mayor parte de sus tardes junto a los vecinos era algo bastante tranquilizador.

-Chopper, vamos a escoger tu disfraz para halloween. - Había animado Zoro mientras se acercaba al castaño y hablando con voz tenebrosa decía. - Me encargaré de conseguirte algo muy aterrador.

-¡No! - Interrumpió Robin quien había golpeado al cabeza de alga para después tomar a Chopper entre sus brazos y decir. - Seré yo quien escoja su disfraz.

-¿Eh? - Reclamó. - Pero tú escogerás algo muy aburrido.

-¡No! - Repitió. - No toques a mi niño.

Es cierto, con la aparición de Hiruluk y Doctorine, Chopper había olvidado por completo que la fecha para Halloween estaba próxima. Todos los años salían a pedir dulces, y estaba bastante emocionado sabiendo que Luffy los acompañaría. Faltaba poco menos de una semana para que llegara la fecha y tenía que estar preparado, por lo cual estuvo de acuerdo en ir junto a Robin a conseguir su disfraz, y aunque le hubiera gustado mucho más utilizar algo escogido por Zoro, le siguió la corriente a su hermana sabiendo que ésta estaría muy feliz.

Su emoción era comprendida por Hiruluk quien estaba adornando su hogar con un montón de chucherías que había comprado por ahí, también había conseguido varias bolsas con caramelos para dárselas a los niños, y Doctorine insistía en agregar algunos decorados de sangre, y muñecos mucho más tenebrosos, después de todo ésa mujer era un tanto sádica cuando quería.

Por otra parte Chopper continuaba con sus estudios independientes, pidiéndole a Robin que lo llevara a comprar libros de medicina, para después llegar a encerrarse a su cuarto y leerlos, o de vez en cuanto ir con el doctor para aclarar algunas dudas o simplemente estudiarlo juntos. Y cuando no estaba con los vecinos, en la escuela o estudiando, salía con Zoro, Luffy, Ace y Sabo a jugar cualquier cosa que se les pudiese ocurrir. Ya no se preocupaba por seguir los rigurosos entrenamientos de su hermano, ya que después de todo el tenía habilidades completamente diferentes y prefería seguir leyendo libros al igual que su hermana.

De ésa manera el tiempo había pasado volando, y cuando menos se lo esperó el día de Halloween, había llegado y él se encontraba en su habitación dejando que Robin terminara de arreglarlo. Ella había estado bastante entusiasmada por el día, había salido al centro comercial a comprar un montón de materiales para confeccionar un traje original, en lugar de Zoro a quien le había dado pereza y decidió simplemente comprarse lo primero que se le viniera en gana. De manera que le había preparado unos shorts color vino que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla, una camisa sencilla a botones color blanca, en un sombrero de copa rosado con una cruz blanca enfrente que le había regalado Hiruluk con anterioridad, había colocado unos cuernos que había confeccionado con tela para después rellenarlos con algodón, y a continuación ponerlos de decoración a los lados del sombrero haciendo ver que salían de éste. De la misma manera en que había hecho los cuernos, había realizado una pequeña colita que había cosido al short con anterioridad al igual que unos guantes en forma de pezuñas. Para finalizar éste se había puesto unos botines pequeños del mismo color que el short, los cuales Robin había querido tapizar con más tela para simular las pezuñas, pero Chopper se había negado diciendo que ya estaba cómodo de ésa manera.

-¡Termine! - Exclamó contenta apreciando al pequeño castaño quien estaba tan avergonzado que su rostro entero se había coloreado de rojo. - ¡Eres un reno muy bonito!

-¿Terminaron? - Había preguntado cierto peli verde quien había entrado a la habitación cuando escuchó el grito victorioso de la mujer.

Zoro llevaba puesto un pantalón con unos zapatos para vestir y una camisa de tela abotonada, todo de color negro, siendo contrastado por una gabardina roja que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y se ajustaba muy bien a su figura. Tenía puesto un cinturón plateado, unos guantes blancos, una corbata ancha del mismo color que la gabardina, la cual se encontraba algo floja, sus verdes cabellos habían sido peinados hacia atrás con gel dejando tan solo algunos mechones rebeldes correr libremente por su rostro. Al principio había sido Robin quien le había puesto gel en el cabello intentando aplacar aquella mata de cabello verdoso, pero él, inconforme se había encargado de revolver un poco su cabello para darle un toque más despeinado y disparejo. Para finalizar el disfraz tenía puesto unos colmillos falsos de vampiro y un hilo de pintura roja cayendo de su labio hacia su barbilla simulando sangre. También Robin le había hecho el favor de sombrearle los ojos de negro.

-¡Zoro, te ves genial! - Había exclamado Chopper mientras corría al lado de su hermano para admirarlo, mientras que el mayor lo miraba con curiosidad y guardaba silencio por unos instantes para después agregar. - ¿Por eso estabas tan emocionada?, ¿Para vestirlo de mapache?

-¡Soy un reno! - Había gritado ofendido a la vez que sus mejillas volvían a encenderse.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, se había hecho escuchar el escandaloso grito de Luffy quien había llegado temprano para recoger a su amigo. Zoro, tras soltar un suspiro pesado, sabiendo que Portgas también los acompañaría, se dirigió a la puerta con pasos lentos, abriendo de manera desganada. Afuera, lo primero que vio fue a Luffy, éste tenía una camisa color vino, pantalones y un saco negro, sobre puesta, llevaba una gran gabardina con aros de color dorado en el lugar en donde se abotonaba, de la misma manera que en las mangas, justo casi al llegar a la parte final, había un acabado de tela dorada, y otra de peluche adornando la misma. Tenía puesta una corbata de igual manera negra, y contra restando todo ése atuendo elegante, tenía puesta sus confiables sandalias. (Tome prestado el atuendo de One Piece Strong World).

-Déjame adivinar, ¿Rey pirata?

-¡Por supuesto! - Gritó éste entusiasmado en lo que daba una vuelta sobre su propio eje, orgulloso de su vestimenta.

-¿Y tú eres un perro sarnoso? - Le preguntó al pecoso.

El disfraz de Ace era bastante sencillo, ya que no le gustaba tomarse demasiadas molestias en escoger su ropa, o en arreglarse en general. Tenía puesto unos pantalones rotos de mezclilla, una camisa roja a cuadros la cual estaba completamente abierta, dejando ver su torso, en la parte trasera tenía puesta una cola grande y esponjosa de lobo color café, y en su cabeza tenía puesta una diadema negra que se disimulaba con su cabello, de la cual salían dos grandes orejas. Tenía unas muñequeras de peluche color cafés, al igual que unas tobilleras del mismo tipo, y sus típicos zapatos negros. Al igual que Zoro, tenía sus colmillos falsos.

-¿Y tú que eres, un mosquito? - Respondió Ace regresándole el insulto y ocasionando que ambos empezaran a querer asesinarse con la mirada. - ¡Robin-san! - Gritó éste ignorando por completo al peliverde en cuanto la mujer salió de la casa.

Robin tenía puesto un vestido morado bastante corto con encaje negro, unas calcetas largas color negro que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla, junto con unas botas con tacón. Tenía una capa color negra de la espalda y morada por enfrente. Su cabello estaba suelto, y en su cabeza se levantaba un enorme sombrero en punta, tenía puesto un maquillaje sencillo, que consistía simplemente en un delineado, con unas sombras moradas, y en su mano llevaba una escoba para hacer el disfraz más real.

-¡Una bruja!, te queda de maravilla. - Decía el pecoso mientras a su alrededor comenzaban a salir un montón de corazones flotando que al llegar hasta cierta altura explotaban. - No estoy diciendo que te quede el papel de bruja porque lo seas, sino porque el atuendo combina muy bien contigo, te hace ver aún más hermosa. - Seguía alagando sin pena alguna. - ¿Qué dices si tú y yo damos un paseo solos? - Invito mientras tomaba las manos de la chica entre las suya mirándola hacia arriba, ya que en ése entonces ella le ganaba en altura por mucho.

\- Me niego - Respondió de manera seca, rompiendo en mil fragmentos el corazón de Ace, quien se había ido a llorar a una esquina.

-Completamente rechazado. - Dijo una voz femenina antes de partirse en carcajadas.

-Koala... No está bien que te rías... - Había dicho un rubio intentando aguantar la risa, pero sin poder evitarlo había estallado en risas de igual manera.

Koala tampoco había querido esmerarse tanto escogiendo un disfraz, tan solo se había colocado un short de mezclilla, una blusa morada con olanes, unas calcetas largas rayadas, de color morado y blancas, zapatos abiertos color negro, una gargantilla de la cual colgaba un cascabel, orejas y cola, además de unos guantes en forma de patitas de gato Sabo por su parte había decidido disfrazarse de catrín. Habilmente había pintado las cuencas de sus ojos de color negro, extendiéndolas hasta tapar la ceja, y así contornear un circulo perfecto, sus ojos azules ayudaban bastante a resaltar aún más el color. En medio de sus labios había pintado una fina línea negra que se extendía hasta la mitad de las mejillas y a continuación había pintado de blanco tanto arriba como debajo de la línea, la figura de los dientes y colmillos. La segunda mitad de ambas mejillas estaba igualmente pintada de negro siguiendo la forma de los pómulos logrando de esa manera que su rostro se viera más alargado y fino, en la parte baja de su mandíbula, siguiendo hasta su cuello, terminando al inicio de su camisa se había esforzado para pintar la laringe. Para finalizar, su atuendo estaba vestido con una camisa blanca abotonada, corbata, pantalón negro, y zapatos para vestir, dejando su rubio cabello caer de manera libre.

-¡Wow, Sabo-kun se esforzó mucho en su disfraz! - Había admirado Robin quien era una fanática a ése tipo de detalles.

-Sí. - Respondió tranquilo, Koala me ayudo a afinar los detalles.

-¡Maldición, Sabo! - Se quejó Ace al momento que tomaba al rubio de la camisa agitándolo aún en un mar de lágrimas. - Debí esforzarme más en mi disfraz... Maldición. - Volvió a caer al piso en un aura de depresión.

-¡Vamos! - Animó el chiquillo al momento que empujaba a Zoro por la espalda animándolo a seguir. - Rápido, rápido. - Decía ya cansado de estar parado enfrente de la casa del peli verde sin hacer nada.

-¡Ahhh! - Grito Portgas. - ¡Roronoa, no te aproveches de la confusión para robarte a mi hermano!

-Calla y camina de una vez, shotacon.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!, ¡No estoy tan enfermo!

-¿Qué es shotacon? - Preguntó inocentemente el monito.

-Nada. - Respondió Zoro secamente, dando por cerrado el tema.

Sin más que agregar siguieron su camino pasando a pedir dulces de casa en casa, la gente caminaba tranquilamente, muchas madres salían con sus hijos, había todo tipo de disfraces, desde pequeños imitando a sus héroes favoritos, o incluso de personajes de caricatura y hasta cosplayers. Robin al ser la mayor, era quien dirigía a donde irse, seguida de Ace quien no se le despegaba para nada a la chica, y junto a ella lideraba al grupo, ya que era quien le seguía en edad. Zoro mientras tanto se encontraba por detrás haciendo corajes y maldiciendo al pecoso por acercarse tanto a su hermana, y en cuanto podía se metía entre ellos, lo empujaba o lanzaba rocas y éste no podía hacerle nada gracias a que no quería quedar mal enfrente de ella.

Por otra parte Sabo y Koala caminaban por detrás, platicando entre ellos, haciéndose bromas y jugueteando al mismo tiempo que cuidaban a los menores del grupo, Luffy y Chopper, quienes hablaban entre ellos. Aunque la mayor parte de la conversación era Luffy hablando sobre ser el rey pirata, sobre su sueño de formar una banda, y por supuesto, idolatrando a Shanks como siempre solía hacer, mientras que el pequeño Chopper se dedicaba a escuchar cada palabra de su ídolo como si estas salieran del mismísimo buda.

Estuvieron recorriendo casas alrededor de una hora y media, cuando decidieron regresar, ya eran alrededor de las 8:40 y pronto empezaría la hora de los "grandes", según los hermanos D. Por lo cual deseaban dejar a Chopper a salvo en casa, pero éste aún no quería regresar, en su lugar deseaba ir junto a Hiruluk y Doctorine, para saber como estaban pasando ellos aquella noche, de ésa manera Robin tampoco tendría de qué preocuparse de que se sintiera solo, aunque no se sentía a gusto pensando que tal vez podría ocasionarle molestias a los vecinos.

-¡Doctor, doctor! - Gritaba el pequeño mientras tocaba nuevamente la casa.

-¡Oh!, Chopper, ¿No ya te había dado caramelos?, pedir dos veces es trampa.

-Disculpe las molestias. - Había dicho Robin mientras hacia una breve reverencia. - Chopper insistía en querer venir aquí, y no sé si sea molestia poder encargárselos un tiempo.

-¡Por supuesto que no es molestia! - Contestó alegre. - Chopper siempre será bienvenido, es más, si quieren podría quedarse aquí, haremos un especial de cuentos de terror. - Habló con voz terrorífica logrando que al castaño le diera un escalofrió.

-No quisiera molestarlos.

-¡Digo que no es ninguna molestia!, incluso comienzo a considerar al pequeño como el hijo que nunca tuve.

-¿De verdad? - Preguntó mientras una cálida sonrisa se grababa en sus labios. - ¿Tú que dices Chopper?

-¡Quiero quedarme con el doctor! - Contestó entusiasmado

Robin atendiendo la petición hizo una rápida llamada a su padre para preguntarle si estaba bien que Chopper pasara la noche en la casa del vecino, a lo que éste contestó que no había problema. Y de ésa manera se despidieron del castaño, mientras los demás se dirigían a seguir paseando. El primero en reaccionar fue Luffy quien entró rápidamente a su casa para después salir con una mochila roja bastante descuidada y algo rota, la cual abrió y de ella sacó un montón de rollos de papel.

-¡Bien!, ¡Vamos a llenar de papel las casas! - Dijo éste entusiasmado mientras reía por lo bajo. - ¡Empecemos por esa!

-¡Ésa es la mía, idiota! - Gritó Zoro dándole un golpe en la cabeza al morocho.

-Por cierto... ¿Por qué no invitaste a Tashigi? - Preguntó el menor curioso, al darse cuenta de que había pasado algún tiempo en el cual no veía a la peli azul.

-No lo sé... - Contestó por lo bajo. - Ella ha estado evitándome últimamente.

-Mmm... Bueno, no importa, ¡Llenemos de papel ésa casa!

-¡Te digo que es la mía!

-No creo que sea correcto que hagas tantas travesuras Luffy. - Dijo Robin tapando su boca con su mano derecha. - ¿Quién te enseño eso? - Preguntó al momento que fulminaba con la mirada a Ace quien asustado de inmediato contestó.

-¡No fui, yo!, ¡No fui yo!, él ya lo sabía desde antes de que nos adoptaran.

-Luffy, ¿Qué dices si vienes conmigo? - Decía mientras el aura a su alrededor empezaba a tornarse un poco extraña.

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué?

-Vamos, vamos, te daré algo de comida.

-¡Si!, ¡Cómida! - Gritó el pequeño entusiasmado, sin saber que lo que le esperaba era una larga sesión de probarse ropa, gracias a Robin quien desde hace tiempo quería experimentar un poco con Luffy debido a lo adorable que era.

-Luffy... Suerte... - Lamentó Zoro mientras negaba con la cabeza, sabiendo que su amigo tendría que soportar a su hermana y sus extraños gustos.

-Oii... - Lo llamó una voz por detrás mientras le tomaba el hombro provocando que Zoro volteara a verlo. - ¿Qué tanto estuviste haciendo mientras tu hermana estaba presente?

Nuevamente el cabeza de musgo sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda, se había olvidado por completo de la presencia del pecoso, y ahora que no estaba ni su hermana ni Luffy presentes, era completamente inmune a las locuras de Portgas. Sabo solía ayudarlo, pero en ése momento se encontraba completamente embobado hablando con Koala y parecía no querer prestarle atención a nada que no fuera la chica.

-Vendrás conmigo. - Sentenció el pelinegro al momento que tomaba a Zoro de la muñeca para después cargarlo como costal de papas.

Mientras tanto Koala quien había estado contando algunos chistes con el rubio, había terminado por aprensarse al brazo del mayor al momento que recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de éste, logrando así que los colores se le subieran al rubio y al mismo tiempo se quedara petrificado. Con nerviosismo había empezado a sudar frío, y su mente ya se encontraba divagando en alguna parte, sintiéndose en el paraíso, permitiendo que de ésa forma los gritos de Roronoa llamándole, desaparecieran por completo.

-Sabo-kun... ¿No deberías ayudarlo? - Señaló Koala haciéndolo volver a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que su hermano se llevaba a gran velocidad al cabeza de alga.

-Ay... No otra vez. - Se lamentó.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Hiruluk, se encontraba Chopper hablando entusiasmado con el doctor de los nuevos libros que había leído. Doctorine se encontraba recargada en una de las paredes de la sala escuchando atentamente todo lo que el menor tenía por decir, y sorprendiéndose nuevamente, de que a tan corta edad ya fuera capaz de entender varios de los términos que venían en aquellos libros. Sin duda podría convertirse en un estupendo doctor, pero no lo lograría si aprendía con el descuidado y torpe de su esposo, quien más que doctor, tenía el titulo de curandero.

-¡No hay enfermedad en éste mundo que no se pueda curar! - Volvía a decir su frase favorita, logrando que Chopper recordara a su hermano, quien se molestó la primera vez que lo escucho decir aquello.

-Si... - Afirmaba con la cabeza al momento que bajaba la mirada, clavándola en el piso. - Es por eso, que quiero ser doctor.

-Hiruluk, deja de llenarle la cabeza de mentiras al niño. - Regañaba Doctorine al momento que golpeaba a su esposo. - Escucha Chopper, los doctores no somos magos. Salvamos una vida tras muchos estudios y práctica médica, pero lo que hacemos simplemente está basado en la ciencia, no somos deidades y no podemos hacer milagros. Si quieres ser doctor debes saber que no siempre podrás salvar a todos tus pacientes aún si pones todo tu empeño en ello.

-Ya sé eso. - Contestó el menor con firmeza al momento sin despegar su mirada del piso.

-¿Ah si?, Si en verdad lo sabes, deberías comprender que ser doctor no es fácil, ¿Entonces, por qué quieres serlo?

Al mismo tiempo, en el parque cercano a la colonia, se encontraba el mayor de los D riendo a carcajadas, al momento que amarraba a cierto peliverde contra un poste. Zoro se resistía, y con su fuerza descomunal hacia un esfuerzo enorme para resistirse, cosa que le dificultaría su trabajo a Ace, de no ser porque éste era mucho más fuerte y experimentado. Y solo había bastado realizarle una llave al menor para lograr inmovilizarlo, y a continuación continuar con su labor.

-¿Y ahora qué pretendes hacer Portgas?, ¿Qué es ésta vez?

-Silencio. - Contestó de manera cortante. - No quiero escucharte, tú te lo buscaste por querer quitarme a mi hermano, por andar de insolente cuando estaba Robin presente, y por pronunciar la palabra "shotacon" enfrente del inocente Luffy.

Ace sacó algo de carne cruda que había comprado con anterioridad en una tienda de 24 horas. Zoro lo miraba desconcertado, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntar, el pecoso se encontraba poniéndole los trozos de carne en el cuerpo, logrando que éste gritara asqueado y empezara a intentar nuevamente desamarrar sus muñecas las cuales tenían un nudo tras el poste, pero eso no era todo, como si no fuera suficiente, el pecoso lo había reafirmado poniendo otra capa de sogas en todo el torso para asegurar que éste no pudiera escapar por cuenta propia. Sin más, el pecoso siguió poniendo los trozos de carne en el cuerpo del peliverde, además de unas cuantas salchichas y demás porquerías que encontró en la tienda.

-¡Eh!, ¡¿Qué pretendes con esto, Portgas?!

-Oh... Nada. - Contestó éste de manera indiferente al momento que sus ojos se obscurecían y después se levantaba tomando su tubería preferida que utilizaba en las peleas cuando vivía en la calle junto a Sabo.

-Oi... ¿No irás a golpearme con eso? - Preguntó sin apartar la mirada de la tubería.

-No, no, no, no golpearía directamente a un amigo de Luffy, no es mi política... Además de que Luffy ya está familiarizado con mi forma de pelear, se daría cuenta si lo hice yo... En lugar de eso, se lo dejaré a alguien más. - Contestó con voz maléfica a la vez que se acercaba a una reja que pertenecía a la casa de alguien. Tras ésta había unos cuatro perros que ladraban ansiando la carne que el pecoso acababa de colocar en el peliverde, y lo único que los separaba era aquella puerta de alambre, la cual podría abrirse de manera sencilla con la fuerza del pecoso.

-No... - Susurro por lo bajo, uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas al instante. - ¡No lo hagas, maldito psicópata! - Gritaba intentando desatarse con mayor desesperación.

A lo lejos se encontraba Sabo quien había llegado corriendo tras estar buscando varios lugares posibles en los cuales su hermano podría haber llevado a Zoro, encontrándolo por fin a la lejanía, observando al menor atado al poste, la carne, y los perros, entendiendo a la perfección el plan diabólico que había realizado el pelinegro. Incluso para él, que era su hermano, y que lo conocía prácticamente en toda su corta vida y además de conocer las tendencias sádicas que éste había adquirido gracias a haber crecido en un barrio bajo de mala fama, le pareció perturbador que su pecoso hermano hubiera armado ése plan en tan solo un instante. Definitivamente Ace tenía un tornillo flojo.

-¡Ace, no lo hagas! - Grito corriendo hacia él para intentar taclearlo, pero el pecoso sin escuchar había saltado dando una patada a la puerta logrando que ésa saliera disparada con gran facilidad dejando libre a los perros que ahora corrían extasiados por el olor a carne. Sabo tras abrir la boca cuan grande era debido a la impresión había frenado para cambiar la dirección hacia donde se dirigían los perros, y de pronto todo alrededor parecía haberse detenido, como si todo estuviera sucediendo en cámara lenta. De la nada había salido Luffy corriendo hacia Zoro colocándose delante de éste al momento que exclamaba.

-¡Zoro, estás cubierto de carne!, ¿Podemos freírla y comerla después? - Animaba al momento que de su boca empezaba a escurrir litros de saliva.

-¡Luffy, quítate de en medio! - Había gritado el peliverde con rostro cargado en pánico, ya que prefería mil veces que los perros lo mordieran a él, a que atacaran a su capitán.

-¿Eh? - Exclamó confundido mientras volteaba tras de si encontrándose a un montón de perros corriendo en su dirección, al igual que sus hermanos.

-¡Nooooooo! - Había gritado el pecoso de manera dramática a la vez que corría a una velocidad impresionante rebasando a los perros y saltando justo enfrente de su hermanito justo al momento en que los perros se abalanzaron, igual que en las películas de acción cuando alguien saltaba enfrente de un amigo o pareja para recibir el balazo. - ¡Duele!, ¡Maldición!, ¡Ayuda! - Había empezado a gritar mientras era mordido por su propio karma.

Sabo por otra parte se encontraba abrazando a su hermanito, había llegado al mismo tiempo que Ace se abalanzaba para proteger al pequeño, y en un acto protector lo había cubierto con sus brazos, imposibilitando así que alguien le hiciera daño. Justo en ése momento, Ace se había levantado en un santiamén harto de ser maltratado y les había propinado unos golpes lo suficientemente fuertes para tan solo tranquilizarlos y lograr que éstos se quedaran sentados obedeciéndolo. Una persona normal estaría frita al haber sido atacado por tantos perros a la vez, pero él era un monstruo y tan solo parecía como si se hubiera metido en una pelea callejera.

Koala mientras tanto había ido a auxiliar al peliverde, intentando desatar los nudos que inmovilizaban a Zoro, aunque le estaba costando trabajo puesto que estaban bastante bien hechos. Fue Sabo quien la ayudó cuando la situación estuvo controlada, logrando que el cabeza de musgo por fin se encontrara en libertad y se deshiciera al instante de los trozos de carne, al mismo tiempo se quitaba el polvo y cualquier otro rastro de comida que se le hubiera poder quedado en el cabello o alguna otra parte.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo? - Preguntó el inocente Luffy quien seguía sin ser capaz de imaginar a sus hermanos haciendo alguna maldad. - ¿A qué estaban jugando?, ¿Puedo hacerlo yo también? - Contestó a la vez que sonreía de manera amplia, con una inocencia tan grande que hizo que todo a su alrededor empezara a brillar, deslumbrando a todos los presentes por la amabilidad del menor.

-Luffy... ¿No estabas con Robin-san? - Preguntó Koala curiosa.

-Ah... Me escape en cuanto pude. - Confesó.

-¡Nos vamos! - Exclamó Sabo furioso, no solía ponerse de ésa manera, pero no toleraba que Luffy se viera expuesto al peligro, y mucho menos si la razón de eso, era por las acciones impulsivas de su estúpido hermano quien no pensaba antes de actuar. - Koala... Lo siento, nos veremos otro día. - Sentenció sin animo de ser amable debido a la rabia que estaba sintiendo, tras haber tenido un susto de muerte. Koala, no había dicho nada entendiendo la frustración de su amigo, y tan solo se despidió. - Y en cuanto a ti. - Señaló a Ace quien tenía varias mordidas, de las cuales algunas estaban sangrando, moretones y raspones. - No es suficiente. - Respondió con voz sombría a la vez que empezaba a darle la paliza de su vida al pecoso, y después desapareció de escena tomando a Luffy de la mano, y arrastrando a su otro hermano medio muerto hasta su hogar.

-Sabo-kun da más miedo que Ace cuando se enoja. - Dijo Koala por lo bajo, y Zoro no pudo evitar estar completamente de acuerdo con ella.

Mientras tanto, regresando a la casa de la pareja casada. Doctorine le había preguntado a Chopper sus razones para querer estudiar medicina ya que quería comprobar la ambición de éste, quería conocerlo más a fondo. Hasta el momento, Doctorine se había encargado simplemente de gritarle o de patearlo ya que se había convertido en el discípulo de Hiruluk, quien se daba aires de médico cuando era un simple curandero, pero si el pequeño resultaba realmente tener la ambición para ser lo que quería, entonces ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados observando como su estúpido esposo lo arruinaba.

-Entonces... ¿Por qué quieres ser doctor? - Volvió a preguntarle animándolo a contestar.

-Porque deseo ayudar a los demás... - Dijo tras pensar un poco. - Mi papá es un maestro del kendo, y Zoro es idéntico a él, ambos son muy talentosos, él también está aprendiendo a tocar la guitarra gracias a Luffy, Robin desea ser arqueóloga. Mi familia está llena de gente increíble, y yo quiero estar ahí para cuidarlos... Después de todo, se los debo.

-¿Se los debes? - Preguntó sin entender.

-Mi mamá murió en el parto. - Confesó dejando sin palabras a la pareja de doctores. - Mi familia no lo dice, pero sé que todos la extrañan y que ella fue una gran madre. Nadie nunca me ha culpado de nada, pero la verdad es que ella murió por tenerme y...

-¿Y piensas que los compensarías de alguna manera si te conviertes en doctor? - Contestó Doctorine mientras soltaba un pesado suspiro y después agregaba. - Lo siento pero si esa es tu ambición yo...

-No... Al principio pensaba eso... Creía que si me volvía doctor, podría curarlos cuando estuvieran heridos, ellos me alagarían y eso sería mi manera de compensar aunque sea un poco su dolor... Pero ya no es de ésa manera. - Juntando sus manos de manera nerviosa contesto. - No le digan a Zoro que les conté esto pero... Su mejor amiga murió de cáncer. - Confesó haciéndole recordar a Hiruluk el día en que lo conoció, y comprendió por fin la razón por la que éste le contestó de manera tan grosera. - El sabía que Kuina estaba muriéndose, pero cuando le preguntaba a los doctores por su estado, ellos le decían que ella estaba bien, que se recuperaría, pero al final ella murió. - Con voz temblorosa empezó a relatar. - Desde entonces Zoro no fue el mismo... No quería comer, solo entrenaba sin preocuparse por su cuerpo, antes de conocer a Luffy incluso llegó a sufrir lo que los doctores diagnosticaron como anemia, por no alimentarse de manera adecuada y el exceso de ejercicio. - Huruluk y Kureha guardaban silencio, tan solo escuchando la historia con atención. - Pero... Zoro no le hace caso a los doctores, dejo de confiar en ellos porque le mintieron, y porque no pudieron salvar a Kuina... Él no se preocupa por su salud, y aún cuando llega herido, se niega a que lo traten... Es por eso que pensé... Que si me convertía en doctor, yo podría ayudar a Zoro... Porque si soy yo, Zoro se deja vendar, y accede a comer aún si no tiene ganas... Deseo poder cuidar a mis seres queridos.

-¡Ahhh! - Gritó Hiruluk conmovido, al momento que sus lágrimas salían como dos fuentes. - ¡Chopper, eres tan amable!, ¡Tan amable! - Repetía abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. - ¡No te preocupes, tu puedes hacerlo!, ¡Te enseñaré todo lo que sé!

-¡Cállate, viejo tonto! - Regañó Kureha alejándolo con una patada. - Escucha, Chopper, si quieres aprender medicina, nada bueno saldrá de que aprendas de éste curandero. Puedes aprender lo que quieras, pero desde hoy serás mi discípulo, no el de Hiruluk.

-¿Eh?, ¡¿Enserio?! - Preguntó entusiasmado, para después comenzar a festejar.

-Pero Chopper... No quiero sonar como entrometido pero... Si tu madre murió cuando naciste, ¿Alguna vez han celebrado tu cumpleaños? - Preguntó Hiruluk contrariado, a lo que el menor simplemente negó con la cabeza de manera triste. - ¡Eso no puede ser, los cumpleaños son sagrados! - Reclamó al momento que ponía su mano en su barbilla pensando. - ¡Ya sé!, de hoy en adelante, hoy será tu cumpleaños.

-¿Hoy? - Preguntó sin entender.

-¡Sí!, ¡Desde éste momento celebraremos tu cumpleaños en éstas fechas!, ¡Renacerás como una nueva persona!, pero para eso te bautizaré primero.

-¿Bautizarme? - Preguntó sin entender.

-¡Sí!, desde hoy serás... Mmm... - Pensó al momento que lo observaba de pies a cabezas, observando su disfraz de reno. - ¡Ya sé!, ¡Desde hoy serás Tony Tony Chopper, el discípulo de Hiruluk y Kureha!

-¡Solo será mi discípulo, tonto!

-Vamos, vamos, no seas así Kureha.

Chopper por su parte se había quedado mudo, pensar que ahora era discípulo de la pareja de doctores, y que Hiruluk le hubiera dado una nueva fecha para su cumpleaños, ahora por fin podrían celebrarlo sin sentir tristeza o arrepentimientos en ningún momento, y también había sido bautizado como Tony Tony Chopper gracias a Hiruluk, no sabía porque, pero todo eso lo llenaba de gozo y felicidad, y ahora, por fin podía sentir que su vida estaba empezando a tomar un nuevo rumbo, sentía que las cosas mejorarían de ahora en adelante, y él al igual que sus hermanos, y al igual que su héroe Luffy, había encontrado un lugar al cual pertenecer.

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Tomoyo: Bueno, ésta vez fuiste la única en dejarme comentario, así que te lo agradezco. (Aunque debo admitir que si me deprime un poco el asunto u.u), pero no hay problema, ¿Qué te pareció el capítulo?, sé lo que me dirás, fue un especial super largo xD. ¿Puedes creer que me salieron alrededor de unas 17 hojas en word?, con razón me estaba tardando tanto, pero es que ya sabes que mi imaginación es traviesa, se me iban ocurriendo más y más cosas, y al final terminó de ésta manera. Es el primer especial que escribo, y la verdad no sé si escriba alguno más adelante, puesto que éste lo escribí simplemente porque me llegó una idea que se acopló muy bien a la ocasión, y que encajaba con la linea de historia original.**


	33. Idiotas enamorados

**Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo actualizando. (Con todo eso del especial de Halloween se siente como si no hubiera actualizado desde hace años), en éste capítulo siento que por fin he dado un paso hacia la relación de Luffy y Hancock, supongo que por fin estoy empezando con la introducción hacia el futuro arco de Luffy x Hancock (Para el cual todavía falta un poco, ya que tengo que escribir todos los preparativos para los acontecimientos que se vienen), pero antes de eso tengo que hacer que la relación de esos dos madure, y que la banda crezca.**

 **Como siempre, espero no haber cometido muchos fallos ortográficos, espero que les guste el capítulo. (Ya me encargaré de revisar nuevamente el capítulo en la mañana, para ver si no he cometido algún error, por el momento me iré a dormir xD)**

 **Capítulo 31.**

 **Idiotas enamorados.**

La impresión era palpable para Bartolomeo, ya sabía sobre los sentimientos de su prima, pero no esperaba que el progreso con su senpai avanzara a una velocidad tan impresionante. Se sentía confundido y emocionado al mismo tiempo, ya que después de todo el que a Hancock le fuera bien con Luffy podía ser algo estupendo para él, ya que podría pasar mucho más tiempo con su adorado senpai, inclusive, si llegasen a casarse, podrían ser familia, y si eran familia, ¡Significaba que podría ver a su senpai cuando a él le entrase la gana!, sin duda alguna era el sueño ideal.

-¡Querida prima! - Gritó el cabeza de cresta al momento que tomaba las manos de Hancock entre las suyas. - ¡Eres increíble, ahora te respeto!, ¡Debes seguir así con Luffy-senpai!

-¿Eh? - Exclamó sorprendida al momento que se alejaba un poco recargando su espalda contra la pared y al momento colocaba ambas manos cubriendo su rostro. - Pero... Pero... Yo... Actué por impulso, soy mayor que él por muchos años y...

-¡Me decepcionas Hancock! - Se levantó al momento que ponía su mano sobre su pecho. - ¡La edad no es importante mientras exista el amor!

-¿Amor? - Preguntó confundida logrando que el peliverde la observara fijamente.

Hancock parecía bastante aturdida, sentada ahí en el piso aún mantenía las manos en sus mejillas las cuales estaban adornadas con un adorable rubor rosado, sus ojos acuosos desprendían cierto brillo de inocencia y confusión, y la expresión en su rostro era un completo poema. Tenía las cejas arqueadas al momento que expresaba un sentimiento de interrogación, de emoción, y vergüenza a la ves. Bartolomeo podía darse cuenta fácilmente de que su prima no sabía lo que estaba experimentando, cosa que no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que ésta siempre había repelido a los hombres desde edad muy temprana debido a sus malas experiencias, lo cual hacía que su experiencia en el tema fuera totalmente nula, y era él quien debía darle soporte en un momento tan importante como ése.

-Hancock. - Se acuclilló a su altura observándola fijamente al rostro. - No me digas que... ¿No te has dado cuenta de que estás enamorada de Luffy-senpai?

-¿Yo? - Un sentimiento de confusión empezó a acumularse en ella haciéndole sentir una opresión en el pecho y un revoltijo en el estómago. - ¿Estoy enamorada?

-¡Por supuesto! - Gritó exasperado. - ¿No sientes que solo quieres estar con senpai todo el tiempo?, ¿No te la pasas horas pensando en qué estará haciendo cuando no se ven?, ¿No sufres cada vez que no tienes noticias sobre él?

-Entonces... ¿Tú también estás enamorado de Luffy? - Preguntó ella aterrada al momento en que su rostro palidecía en pánico al descubrir que lo que acaba de describir su primo encajaba a la perfección con la personalidad acosadora de su primo hacia el vocalista.

-¡Por supuesto!, espera... ¡Amo a senpai pero no de ésa forma, idiota! - Regañó. - ¡No confundas amor con admiración! - Colocó ambas manos en los hombros de la chica. - Escucha Hancock, lo que tienes que hacer es seguir subiendo los escalones, ¡Ahora que diste el primer paso tienes ventaja sobre las demás chicas! - Afirmó sintiéndose un poco mal por Nami-senpai ya que también él conocía los sentimientos que ella tenía por el chico. - ¿Senpai se notó disgustado cuando lo hiciste?

Hancock intento hacer memoria de aquél momento, el impulso que de pronto le nacieron de estar más cerca de él, el momento en el que su cuerpo dejó de responderle y se vio aprisionada por aquél conjunto de emociones que morían por salir a flote. Podía recordar la manera curiosa en la que el chico la observó momentos después del beso, momento en el cual ella, presa por la vergüenza había decidido echar a correr alejándose del lugar inmediatamente, pero justo cuando iba a doblar por la otra esquina no había podido evitar mirar tras de sí una vez más. Momento en el cual pudo apreciar como el chico lentamente llevaba una de sus manos hacia sus labios de manera lenta, como si estuviera intentando de procesar aquello, y a continuación había soltado una deslumbrante sonrisa cargada de felicidad e inocencia total.

-No... - Respondió avergonzada. - Es solo que... Entré en pánico y...

-¡Lo hiciste!, el que senpai lo haya aceptado son buenas noticias, ¡Significa que tendrás permiso para hacerlo nuevamente!

-¿De nuevo? - Pensó ilusionada.

-De momento, vendrás conmigo. - La tomó de la mano para sacarla del lugar.

* * *

Las noticias viajaban rápido, el primer single de la banda había salido a la venta, y mientras que Nami ya había empezado con las primeras ventas dentro de su escuela, de la cual había podido sacar un buen provecho gracias a Bartolomeo quien había servido como conejillo de Indias para invitar a las personas a realizar encargos. Las tiendas de música ya habían colocado los nuevos discos de temporada en los estantes para que la gente pudiera empezar a comprarlos, y la gente curiosa que había leído el periódico, por supuesto sentía curiosidad por los tres ganadores del festival musical, por lo cual lo compraban ansiosos por escuchar nuevos talentos.

Lo mismo ocurría en un centro comercial, en una calle cualquiera de un barrio tranquilo, en donde se encontraba caminando cierto pelirrojo quien con aire de grandeza e indiferencia había ignorado a cierto manager molesto quien había insistido en hacer sus compras por él, pero éste al sentirse insatisfecho se había negado rotundamente, diciendo que no necesitaba que alguien saliera a hacerle los mandados cada que quería hacer o comprar algo. Caminando con paso lento y despreocupado, se mantenía andando mientras que todas las miradas se dirigían a su persona y al momento una serie de murmullos por parte de la gente se generaba.

Como si se asustaran con su presencia, la gente se alejaba para dejarlo pasar, el pelirrojo llevaba puesto unos lentes obscuros, una camisa blanca que tenía los tres primeros botones abiertos, unos pantalones color beige que llegaban hasta la rodilla, en la cintura tenía un trozo de tela color roja amarrada con un nudo sencillo en la parte derecha, sandalias y para finalizar una gran gabardina color negro que contrastaban a la perfección con su tono de cabello y lo hacían ver con una imagen de superioridad. Algunas chicas cuando lo veían gritaban o se desmayaban por la emoción, mientras que la gente alababa su nombre.

-¡Es Akagami no Shanks! – Gritaba una persona al momento que otra le seguía.

-¿Qué hace él en un lugar como éste?

-No se…

Ignorando los comentarios y saludando a una que otra persona había seguido su camino sin detenerse demasiado ya que sabía que lo rodearían en el instante en que se salieran de su shock por lo cual tenía que apresurarse y conseguir lo que deseaba. La razón por la que su manager se había puesto tan insistente en ir por sus cosas, era precisamente por la fama que éste tenía, y quería evitar que éste se fuera ya que conocía a la perfección la actitud despreocupada de Shanks quien nunca hacía ningún mínimo esfuerzo para disfrazarse cuando salía a lugares públicos. Shanks decía que ser perseguido era tan solo uno de los resultados de ser famoso gracias a la música que creaba junto a sus compañeros, y que si ésa era la consecuencia de realizar lo que más amaba en la vida, entonces no tenía ninguna razón para ocultarse, después de todo adoraba a sus fans.

-Aquí es. – Dijo al momento que se paraba frente a una tienda de discos para después entrar con paso decidido dejando petrificado tanto a los clientes como a los trabajadores del lugar.

El pelirrojo se había emocionado mucho al enterarse de la aparición de Luffy en los periódicos, aunque estaba un poco triste de que el menor no hubiera ganado el primer lugar, aunque aun así había estado atento a los movimientos de la pequeña banda que había aparecido de la nada enterándose de la fecha de estreno y había decidido salir a comprar el disco por cuenta propia ya que no deseaba que alguien más lo hiciera, después de todo para él Luffy era muy importante y lo quería como al hijo que nunca tuvo, por eso debía de obtener su primer trabajo por cuenta propia, ése era su deseo.

-Disculpe. – Preguntó el hombre a una de las trabajadoras del lugar quien respondió en un grito chillón al momento que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar de emoción. – Estoy buscando el disco de una nueva banda, se llama Mugiwara Boy´s, el título del disco es "Wanted".

-Ah… Sí, nos llegó justamente hoy. - Contestó con la voz apagada por el nerviosismo, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no tartamudear.

Sin hacerse esperar, la muchacha fue a buscar lo solicitado para después entregárselo al pelirrojo quien sin apresurarse pagó y a continuación salió de la tienda tal como había entrado pero como era de esperarse afuera ya lo estaban esperando una cantidad enorme de fans exigiendo su atención, y él más que acostumbrado había sacado un bolígrafo comenzando a firmar autógrafos a la vez que se dirigía a la salida en donde mucho más gente lo seguía en bola.

-Maldición. – Pensó el pelirrojo mientras veía todo a su alrededor. – A éste paso no podré llegar a tiempo a la sesión de práctica. – Susurro pensando ya en que tanto sus nakamas como su manager se enfurecerían con él por haberse escapado del estudio cuando nadie lo estaba observando. - Bueno, no importa.

Cuando el pelirrojo por fin pudo salir a salvo de la plaza un auto negro se encontraba estacionado frente a ésta, por lo cual sonriendo se había dirigido al vehículo en donde su manager se encontraba al volante. Éste temblaba por el nerviosismo y los regaños de sus superiores cuando se dieron cuenta de la desaparición del pelirrojo y habían mandado rápidamente a buscarlo y llevarlo de regreso rápido si no querían que lo despidieran y le dieran su puesto a uno más capaz. Por ésa misma razón estaba bastante alterado, aunque Shanks parecía querer burlarse de él con su eterna indiferencia, con la cual se subía al asiento del copiloto haciendo una que otra burla ignorando el ambiente pesado como siempre y también los regaños que se hacían sonar por parte del pobre manager.

-Jajaja, no deberías estar tan alterado. - Reía inocente al momento que daba unos cuantos golpes en la espalda del hombre. - Ríe, ríe, la vida es bella, no deberías estar de tan mal humor, es malo para la salud.

-¡La razón de que mis nervios se alteren siempre son por usted. - Reclamó al momento que soltaba a llorarse a mares, mientras que el pelirrojo seguía riendo.

-¿Realmente deberías estar tan relajado? - Respondió una persona en el asiento trasero, logrando que la risa del pelirrojo se apagara y comenzara a sudar frío. - Ya hablaremos de esto cuando lleguemos al estudio Shanks. - La persona que hablaba era Benn Beckman, el único hombre que era capaz de poner al travieso pelirrojo en su lugar, y quien seguramente le daría una paliza en cuanto llegaran a su destino.

Por otra parte, los fans que se quedaron atrás cuando el coche arrancó, regresaron corriendo a la tienda de discos llenándola hasta el punto que se hacía difícil mover y respirar. Los fans preguntaban a la encargada sobre el producto que Akagami había comprado, y cuando la señorita les respondió, la gente empezó a pelearse por el disco en el que el pelirrojo estaba interesando, logrando agotar toda la carga que había llegado a la tienda ésa misma mañana.

* * *

Mientras tanto Luffy y compañía habían tenido un día de clases bastante agitado, entre la venta y encargo de los discos en la mañana, en la cual empezó a formarse una fila que había sido encabezada por Bartolomeo. Al principio había sucedido tan solo en el salón de clases por lo cual la situación era controlable, pero claro.. Al instante la noticia empezó a expandirse por los salones continuos, y a continuación a la escuela entera, de manera que había una cola que empezaba con Nami tras el escritorio con el papeleo, y después empezaba la cola de alumnos que recorría todo el salón, después salía por la puerta y se extendía por los pasillos hasta las escaleras.

Nami estaba encantada con lo resultado, pero la situación se salía de control, a algunos no les gustaba hacer fila y querían meterse, otros exigían entrar al salón para felicitar a sus compañeros, y la cosa empeoró cuando el profesor hizo acto de presencia, ya que no venía solo, iba acompañado de otros profesores disgustados por la ausencia de sus alumnos en sus salones. Éstos se encargaron de regañar a los estudiantes y regresarlos a sus respectivos salones, mientras que a los responsables los llevaron a la sala de profesores para una buena regañada que duró aproximadamente una hora y media, no conformes con eso los habían dejado parados en los pasillos mientras cargaban con unas cubetas de agua.

-Todo es tu culpa, bruja...

-Cállate Zoro, no estoy de humor.

-Para empezar, ¿Por qué estás al lado nuestro? - Preguntó confundido. - Tú ni siquiera vas en nuestro salón.

-Sería aburrido estar parada totalmente sola fuera del mío. - Respondió sencillamente.

-¿Y por qué terminé yo terminé castigado si ni siquiera hice nada? - Preguntó Usopp con un mar de lágrimas.

-Eres parte de la banda así que es inevitable. - Respondió Nami al momento que golpeaba a cierto rubio que desde hace rato se había estado pegando a ella mientras decía repetidas veces "Mellorine".

-¡Oi, oi! - Se escuchaba la voz de Zoro quien discretamente intentaba regañar a Perona quien como era de esperarse se había sumado al castigo voluntariamente para estar al lado del marimo. Ella se había pegado a la cintura del chico abrazándolo mientras frotaba su cabeza contra el pecho de éste logrando que él se avergonzara por completo no solo por la acción, sino por el hecho de estar al lado de sus amigos. Lo peor de todo eso es que Luffy llevaba viéndolos desde hace ya un muy buen rato con ojos curiosos.

-Zoro... - Habló el pelinegro siguiendo penetrando con su mirada a su amigo quien ya se encontraba más que incómodo. - ¿Esas son el tipo de cosas que hacen los novios?

-¡¿Ahhh?! - Exclamó extrañado mientras el rubor en sus mejillas aumentaba, había querido separar a la chica de sí pero en sus manos tenía su cubeta y la de Perona lo cual lo dejaba totalmente expuesto. Perona por su parte había volteado a ver a mugiwara notando la pura curiosidad impregnada en el rostro de éste.

-Mugiwara, podría ser que a ti... ¿Te gusta alguien?

-¿Gustarme? - Preguntó sin comprender al momento que inclinaba la cabeza dudoso, a su vez las miradas de todos se habían desviado hacia el capitán, pero en especial la de cierta manager quien comenzaba a sentir la sangre hirviendo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! - Reclamó Nami fastidiada. - ¡A Luffy solo le interesa su sueño, sus nakamas y la comida!

-¡Claro que me gusta Hancock! - Respondió el menor con una deslumbrante sonrisa dejando a todos petrificados, menos a Zoro quien ya conocía a la perfección a su amigo. - ¡También me gusta Perona! - Respondió haciendo que ésta se ruborizara y se aferrara más a Zoro. - Me gusta Zoro, me gusta Nami, Sanji, Usopp, y Franky, me gusta Tashigi, Shanks y también mis hermanos, Dadán y...

-¡Para! - Regañó Zoro quien ya se veía venir eso. - No nos referimos a eso. - Suspiró dejando los cubos de agua a un lado. - Ya habíamos hablado de esto Luffy.

-¡Zoro!, ¿Tú sabes algo de esto? - Se abalanzaron Nami y Sanji, intrigados por si la relación de Luffy con Hancock había tenido algún avance.

-No se de qué hablan. - Contestó éste fingiendo indiferencia a pesar de que claramente lo sabía, pero no diría nada a menos que su amigo así lo quisiera.

-¡Mentiroso! - Gritó Sanji al momento que le lanzaba una patada que el mayor esquivó.

Después de eso se desató una batalla entre ambos chicos logrando hacer tal ruido que el profesor se vio obligado a salir del salón a regañarlos nuevamente y darles otra hora de castigo en compensación. Así pues, el tema había quedado zanjado, por lo menos por el momento, ya que no querían meterse en más problemas de los que ya tenían. Aunque Perona quien era curiosa aún seguía queriendo saber más sobre el tema, al igual que Nami quien por alguna extraña razón había estado teniendo un mal presentimiento desde hace unos días.

* * *

Ace se encontraba completamente deprimido en su banca, estaba a mitad de una clase a la cual no le estaba poniendo ni siquiera el mínimo nivel de interés, se encontraba con los ánimos bajos desde que Robin se había ido de viaje, y ése humor tan solo había empeorado cuando su adorado hermanito decidió compartirle sobre sus experiencias románticas. Y es que era cierto que desde que era un crío le había molestado cualquiera que quisiera acercarse a su hermanito por el mismo cariño que le tenía gracias a que fue éste quien los sacó de las calles, pero para ser sincero en ésa ocasión no era tan solo sus miedos y celos naturales de perder a su hermano, sino que de cierta manera se sentía celoso y tenía el orgullo un poco herido de que su inocente y asexual hermano estuviera teniendo más éxito en el amor que él, aún cuando había intentado conquistar a Robin desde el momento en que la conoció.

Aunque había notado que últimamente las actitudes de la muchacha habían empezado a modificarse poco a poco. Por ejemplo, antes ni siquiera lo dejaba acercarse sin matarlo con ésa fría mirada, entes lo mantenía lejos con su indiferencia, y ni siquiera lo dejaba tener una conversación común y corriente, ya que solía irse para otra parte, o simplemente ignorándolo para hablar con cualquier otra persona. Pero repentinamente ella había empezado a tratarlo de manera más amable, ya no lo ignoraba tanto y a pesar de que seguía siendo seria, ahora cuando le hablaba podía sentir que ella le estaba prestando atención y ese era un sentimiento muy confortable para él.

Sinceramente el principio de su relación con Robin había sido de lo más cotidiano, ellos se habían mudado a la ciudad en la que Dragon había decidido permanecer de manera definitiva, ya que no le gustaba ver a Luffy triste de no poder hacer amigos definitivos al andar mudándose constantemente. Al principio Dragon los había dejado a cargo de Garp, pero él era también una persona importante, por lo cual los había dejado a cargo de Dadán.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Luffy descubrió que un alumno de la primaria a la que asistía era también su vecino, por lo cual había empezado a juntarse con él y a salir prácticamente diario. Al principio había notado que Roronoa se notaba bastante fastidiado por la intensidad del menor, pero después de un tiempo el peliverde se terminó acostumbrando y aceptándolo como un buen amigo. En ése tiempo ya había empezado con su deseo de venganza hacia el peliverde, por lo cual había ido junto con Sabo a la casa de Roronoa para conocer mejor al amigo de Luffy y fue ahí cuando la vio.

Robin, era una hermosa adolescente que le ganaba por varios años, era una mujer hermosa, con un hermoso tono de piel y ojos azules tan claros y puros que de inmediato lo hicieron sonrojar. Lo malo es que Robin al ser mucho mayor que él, jamás se había parado a observarlo de ésa manera, y lo trataba como un niño más, cosa que lo molestaba de sobre manera. Al principio los trataba a Sabo, Luffy y a él igual que a sus hermanos, como unos niños queriendo mimarlos, pero su actitud hostil había empezado cuando él se la tomó en contra de Roronoa.

Realmente en ése entonces no tenía auto control, actuaba simplemente por impulso, y debido a las experiencias vividas en la calle tenía un humor muy voluble que estallaba con cualquier mínima cosa que él consideraba una ofensa. En ése entonces los únicos que tenían acceso a su corazón eran sus hermanos y Dragon por acogerlo y aceptarlo por lo que era. En ése momento aún no se acostumbraba a Dadán, no entendía su manera de pensar, ni porque era tan agresiva, por lo cual pensaba que no lo quería y sentía hostilidad hacia ella. Aunque claro, en la actualidad ya sabía que ésa mujer los quería como si fueran sus hijos.

El punto era que, como ya se sabía, tanto para Sabo como para él, Luffy siempre había sido un tesoro preciado al cual cuidar más que a nadie. Luffy fue quien los encontró, él les brindó una sonrisa, con su inocencia les extendió una mano, los invitó a caminar a su lado. Luffy fue la mano bondadosa que los sacó de la calle, un ser puro que sin dudarlo un instante los aceptó como a sus hermanos, él era diferente al resto de las personas que habían conocido hasta ahora. Generalmente las personas "normales" los repudiaban, los corrían debido a su mal olor debido a que por obvias razones no podían tomar duchas con frecuencia, como no tenían comida debían darse a la tarea de robar, cosa que obviamente era una apuesta que podría costarles la vida, ya que cada que los descubrían eran perseguidos y golpeados, hasta ése momento Ace y Sabo solo se tenían el uno al otro, y habían crecido con la idea de que nadie más los aceptaría, que nadie los entendería.

Sin embargo, Luffy había llegado a sus vidas, con una sonrisa había empezado a seguirlos, sin molestarse por los constantes insultos que en ése tiempo el pecoso le gritaba. Luffy no dudo en abrazarlos, y tocarlos sin temor a ensuciarse o a que el mal olor se quedara impregnado en sus ropas, fue el único que no creyó que tenían una serie de enfermedades contagiosas debido a su manera insalubre de vivir, fue el único que voluntariamente les traía comida y agua y los trató como un igual, y en lugar de repudiarlos los idolatraba.

Tal vez fue por esa razón que él había desarrollado un amor anormal, sabía que Luffy era un ser demasiado amable y puro que confiaba en los demás con facilidad, y él quería que ésa pureza se mantuviera intacta. Después de todo Luffy era todo lo contrario a Sabo y a él que tenían las manos sucias, ya que al intentar sobrevivir muchas veces habían atacado a las personas hasta el punto de dejarlas gravemente heridas, y todo para poder obtener un trozo de pan. Luffy sin embargo era un ser deslumbrante que no golpeaba a nadie a no ser que se lo mereciera, un ser por naturaleza pacífica a no ser que alguien se metiera con sus seres queridos, era alguien que podía sonreír despreocupadamente a pesar de que también había tenido momentos tristes en su vida, alguien que perdonaba con facilidad y no guardaba rencores. Eso fue lo que impulso a Ace a desarrollar una enorme ansiedad de protegerlo, porque al ser un ser tan noble, quería proteger ésa inocencia, esa luz que emanaba y se había convertido en un hermano sobre protector.

En ése entonces era agresivo y veía como amenazas a cualquiera que se le acercara a su hermanito y por eso de manera bastante violenta se la había tomado en contra del peliverde, quien con esmero aguantó sus abusos sin decirle nunca a nadie. La única razón por la que Zoro lo soportó era porque éste también había notado que Luffy era un amigo irremplazable.

Pero por supuesto, todo alguna ves se tenía que dar a conocer, y no había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que Robin se enterara de que la persona que había estado metiéndose con su hermano era él. Desde ése día había empezado a cambiar su actitud hacia él, había empezado a repudiarlo y tratarlo como la plaga, cosa que a él lo lastimó demasiado, pero fue gracias a eso que entendió que se estaba sobrepasando y decidió detenerse no solo por Robin, sino porque lo que más temía era que Luffy también llegase a enterarse y lo repudiara, eso sería algo que sencillamente no hubiera podido soportar.

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde aquél día, él ya no era un niño, de hecho parecía algo mayor de la edad que realmente tenía, ya no era un niño para que Robin siguiera viéndolo como tal, pero a pesar de eso, aquella molestia por tratar así a Zoro se había quedado marcado en ella. O por lo menos esa era la única razón por la que Ace encontraba alguna explicación hacia el comportamiento agresivo de la mayor, ignorando completamente que había algo oculto en ello.

-Ace... Ace... - Lo llamaba una voz grave que había estado llamando al pecoso desde hace unos instantes sin lograr su atención ya que éste se encontraba bastante distraido. - Las clases terminaron... - Seguía sin haber respuesta. - Robin regresó a Japón.

-¡¿Enserio?! - Preguntó ilusionado al momento que buscaba con la mirada a la chica sin encontrarla.

-¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡Vámonos ya!

-¡Eso es maldad! - Reclamó parándose e intentando golpear a su amigo cabeza de piña.

-Sí, sí, como digas.

Marco caminó hacia la salida después de agarrar su mochila, el pecoso se había quedado otro buen rato sentado antes de levantarse y seguir al rubio. Después de todo tenían que ir al trabajo después de clases. A decir verdad ni él mismo entendía como era que había terminado trabajando en un host club, realmente fue la dueña quien lo encontró, en ése entonces él seguía metiéndose en peleas callejeras, pero ésa mujer lo acogió invitándolo a tomar un pasatiempo para mantenerse alejado de las calles. Por supuesto le había parecido una reverenda estupidez trabajar en un lugar de ése estilo, pero de alguna manera había terminado convenciéndolo, y aunque fuera difícil de creer ése trabajo le había ayudado a mejorar sus modales y su manera de tratar a las personas.

-Oye Ace. - Habló Marco mientras caminaba de manera despreocupada recargando su cabeza en sus manos la cual estaban colocadas atrás de ésta. - ¿Por qué sigues enamorado de Robin?

-¿Cómo que por qué?, ¡Ella es perfecta!

-¿En serio?, lo único que yo veo es a un ser desesperado y masoquista que está detrás de una mujer que no le hace caso.

-Cállate... - Reclamó por lo bajo al momento que una vena se formaba en su cabeza e intentaba golpearlo.

-Para empezar, podrías conseguirte a cualquier otra chica que quisieras, tienes un club completo de fans que te adoran, ¿No es así?

-Como si eso me importara... Robin es especial.

-Para empezar, ¿Por qué te gusta tanto?, nunca hablas mucho de ti así que no conozco los detalles.

-Como si te importara. - Dijo por lo bajo siguiendo su camino sin voltear a ver a su amigo. No era que no confiara en Marco, era su mejor amigo después de todo, pero a Ace le costaba mucho trabajo hablar sobre sus sentimientos.

Marco decidió terminar con el tema y empezó a hablar de otra cosa irrelevante para alegrar el ambiente nuevamente, y así desaparecieron por las calles camino al host club. Mientras que tras de ellos se encontraba cierta pelirrosa que gustaba de acosar al pecoso, y había escuchado absolutamente todo.

Bonney había ido a hablar con Ace para reclamarle por betarla del host club, y exigirle nuevamente que le hablara de ésa mujer que había estado junto a él en el festival, pero en ése intento había escuchado lo que ella significaba para él. En realidad Bonney lo había sospechado desde el momento en el que vio como éste ponía esa cara de bobo enamorado cuando la veía, pero se había negado a aceptarlo y ahora que había escuchado aquello no le quedaba otra opción más que aceptarlo.

-Esa mujer... - Susurro por lo bajo. - Robin... Así que así se llama.

* * *

Las clases por fin habían terminado y todos se encontraban ya reunidos en la casa de Franky quien les había invitado a beber un poco de cola, y había servido frituras que tenía guardadas en un tazón, las cuales Luffy había devorado al instante sin ni siquiera darle oportunidad a los demás de probarlas, cosa que era de esperarse. Zoro había empezado a exigir sake, el cual no obtuvo ya que Franky no acostumbraba tomarlo. Perona se había marchado a casa ya que después de todo estaban reunidos para tocar temas de trabajo y ella por primera vez había preferido marcharse.

-¿Y bien? - Preguntó Franky al momento que se sentaba en su sillón individual, colocaba una pierna encima de la otra y tomaba un enorme trago de cola. - ¿Qué nos tienes para ésta ocasión?

Usopp y Luffy habían estado peleándose por las frituras, y habían comenzado a jalarse las mejillas mutuamente, pero se vieron obligados a detenerse ante la pregunta del peli azul, por lo cual inmediatamente habían volteado su mirada hacia la navegante quien tenía una sonrisa ladina impregnada en el rostro.

-Como ya les había dicho, nuestro siguiente movimiento será una serie de mini discos, somos una nueva banda, no podremos sacar grandes materiales hasta que empecemos a generar ganancias, mi prioridad en éste momento es sacar el mayor número de canciones necesarias para organizar pequeños conciertos e irnos haciendo de un nombre poco a poco, después de eso, cuando estemos preparados sacaremos nuestro primer PV. - Todos asintieron ya que ésa parte del plan ya la habían escuchado. - Por el momento se me ha ocurrido un evento pequeño en el cual podemos participar.

-¿Evento? - Preguntó el monito curioso.

-Sí... ¿Saben desde hace cuánto empezamos a trabajar como banda?

-Pues sí... Es fácil de recordar puesto que Luffy empezó con su idea el día de su cumpleaños.

-Sí... - Exclamó contenta. - Empezamos a reunir gente desde el 5 de Mayo, el resto de ése tiempo y a principios del primer mes conseguimos reclutar a Sanji, Usopp y Franky, pasamos tres meses entrenando para el festival musical. A mitades de Septiembre empezamos a trabajar con la publicación del single y en éste momento nos encontramos a finales de Noviembre, ¿Saben lo que eso significa?

-Sí, significa que ni siquiera me dejaste celebrar a gusto el cumpleaños de Chopper por estar trabajando. - Reclamó Zoro solo para recibir un puñetazo por parte de la manager.

-Significa... ¡Que Navidad está cerca! - Exclamó entusiasmada. - Como saben en la escuela todos los años se prepara un festival para celebrar éstas fechas, así que estaba pensado en pedirle al director su autorización para presentar un concierto dentro de la escuela en ése lapso de una semana en la que durará el evento.

-¡Ohhhh! - Exclamaron todos entusiasmados.

-¡Suena genial! - Exclamó Luffy levantándose de su asiento con los ojos brillosos debido a la emoción.

-¿Verdad que sí? - Respondió entusiasmada. - Para eso juntaremos todas las canciones que hemos recopilado hasta el momento, hemos estado descartando las que no sirven y puliéndolas para hacer algo de calidad, no tenemos mucho tiempo pero de ahora en adelante vendremos diario a ensayar para la fecha próxima a la vez que trabajamos en la publicación del primer mini disco, si tenemos éxito les prometo dejarles libre el día de Navidad y Año nuevo. ¿Están de acuerdo?

-¡Sí! - Exclamaron todos entusiasmados.

 **Continuara...**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Tomoyo: ¡Bueno!, Al final pude terminar el capítulo, como es de esperarse suelo inspirarme más en la noche por alguna extraña razón (Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo), estoy emocionada porque a pesar de que siento que el capítulo estuvo tranquilo, se siente como si fuera la introducción o más bien, las preparaciones para el inicio del arco de Luffy y Hancock, es cierto que la relación avanza demasiado lento, pero supongo que así está bien, ya que me permite desarrollar todo lo necesario.**

 **HuntressSB: No te preocupes, de hecho gracias a ti fue que se me ocurrió el especial, en sí todo ese acontecimiento de Chopper ya lo tenía pensado desde que escribí la infancia de Zoro, pero como estaba muy larga no pude tocar el tema muy a fondo, iba a mencionar más adelante la razón de Chopper para convertirse en doctor pero de una manera muy simple, sin extenderme demasiado, y bueno... Cuando leí tu idea del especial, pensé que era una buena oportunidad para desarrollarlo más a fondo. Además yo también amo al pequeño e inocente Chopper, y luego me siento mal de no poder desarrollar a todos los personajes como a mi me gustaría (Brook por ejemplo, que en el fic tan solo es el maestro de música de la escuela y no tiene un papel realmente importante), pero bueno, supongo que es algo inevitable. Y no te preocupes por comentar en todos los capítulos, lo entiendo y me alegra que a pesar de todo éste tiempo sigas apoyándome.**

 **StArLoRdMac2: Sí, la idea de Chopper se me ocurrió desde que estaba escribiendo la infancia de Zoro, pero por alguna razón no pude incluirla (el flash back me quedó demasiado largo y ya no quería extenderme tanto), pero al final el especial me sirvió para desarrollar más a fondo ése aspecto y darles a ustedes una idea de la manera en la que Ace trataba a Zoro en ése entonces, pensé que sería algo bastante divertido y es por eso que decidí ubicarlo en ése tiempo. Al principio no tenía planeado hacer el Sabo x Koala desde aquí, pero debido a que me gusta demasiado, y debido a que no puedo mencionarlos demasiado debido a que ya trabajo con varias parejas, decidí mencionarlo en el especial. Respecto a lo que dices sobre Ace... Tienes razón, sí es un masoquista, incluso él mismo ha llegado a admitirlo, pero más adelante explicaré más a fondo como fue que Ace se enamoró de Robin, no creo que sea la gran cosa, yo soy de agregar pequeños detalles que significan mucho para una persona (Sí, sé que a veces puedo resultar bastante cursi y es por eso que a veces me dejo llevar en las escenas románticas), por cierto... Siento que no he agregado tantas escenas cómicas como en los capitulos anteriores, pero es que como ya debo enfocarme más en el desarrollo de la banda no he tenido tiempo, pero ya me encargaré de volver a sacar a Mihawk más adelante nuevamente.**

 **PD: Perdona por preguntarte lo del capítulo anterior, lo que pasa es que me confundí porque he llegado a tener lectores que han leído capítulos anteriores sin darse cuenta de que ya está actualizado el siguiente y te pregunté para asegurarme.**


	34. ¿La respuesta está en el manga?

**Bueno aquí les traje un nuevo capitulo, debería aplaudirme a mí misma siendo que ésta vez no siento que me haya tardado mucho, es que de pronto me llegó una dosis de imaginación, mi mente estaba demasiado activa y decidí aprovecharlo. (Nunca había publicado a las cuatro de la mañana, pero lo logré jaja). Quiero decir que el hecho de que la historia se esté centrando en las épocas navideñas no es precisamente porque se acerquen las fechas, eso resulto ser una muy extraña coincidencia xD.**

 **¡De todas maneras les deseo felices fiestas!**

 **Capítulo 32.**

 **¿La respuesta está en el manga?**

Ahora que el próximo festival estaba anunciado y se encontraban a finales de Noviembre, la atmósfera había cambiado nuevamente. El ambiente navideño podía olfatearse en el aire, la gente había empezado a adornar las plazas, las empresas comerciales sacaban productos con ambiente de la época para que la gente pudiera empezar con sus compras. La ropa en las tiendas ya había sido remplazada por prendas de invierno, y por supuesto. En la escuela todos se encontraban entusiasmados, ya que cada año se organizaba un festival para recaudar fondos, en éste todos las clases participaban, algunos poniendo puestos de comida, otros vendiendo objetos, organizando lugares de entretenimiento como cafeterías o juegos, los del club de manga se esforzaban por crear tomos originales para vender, los de caligrafía organizarían un evento en el que los visitantes podrían participar, los del club de historia contarían la historia de cómo surgió la navidad, mientras que los del club de teatro practicaban para una obra temática.

Por otra parte el club de música tenía pensado organizar un concierto de villancicos el cual se presentaría en la parte trasera de la escuela cerca de las canchas de fútbol donde ya se estaba preparando el escenario que se usaría. Al no ser específicamente un club de "coro", si no musical, había todo tipo de personas dentro, desde buenos cantantes, hasta personas que gustaban de tocar piano, guitarra, violín o simplemente una flauta, cualquier cosa era bien recibida, y Brook era un estupendo maestro ya que sabía sacar provecho del talento de cada uno de sus alumnos. Sin embargo Luffy no estaba de acuerdo en participar en un aburrido concierto de villancicos, además de que tenía mejores planes respecto al tema gracias a Nami.

-Brook. - Llamó al profesor sin ningún honorífico, hablándole como un igual como ya era costumbre. - ¡No participaré en ése aburrido evento!

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?! - Replicaba el hombre del afro al momento que agarraba su cabeza en señal de desesperación al saber que el menor nuevamente había entrado en otras de sus etapas rebeldes, queriendo hacer lo que se le venía en gana como era costumbre. - ¡Eres la persona quien tiene la mejor voz dentro de mi clase!

-No me importa.. - Respondió en tono de reproche, al momento que llevaba ambas manos tras su nuca y observaba al profesor con rostro de indiferencia.

-Luffy-san, ¿Por qué siempre hace eso? - Respondía éste al momento que se dejaba caer al piso en un aura de depresión.

Podría sonar raro para cualquiera que Luffy le hablara como un igual a un profesor, y que un profesor le hablara con respeto a un alumno, pero ciertamente el monito se había ganado el respeto total del hombre desde el momento en el que éste ingresó a la escuela. Resulta que Brook había escuchado cantar a Luffy por mera casualidad, cuando éste se paseaba por los alrededores de la escuela acompañado de Zoro, quien en ése momento llevaba una guitarra acústica entre manos y tocaba la melodía para el menor.

Brook con su agudo oído había quedado maravillado con el talento de ambos chicos, por lo cual se había esforzado enormemente porque ambos se unieran a su club. En un principio había pensado que sería fácil debido a que ambos eran bastante buenos, lo cual solo significaba que tenían una enorme pasión para la música, y lógicamente desearían estar dentro de un club en donde pudieran ejercer sus talentos de manera libre. Pero grande había sido su sorpresa cuando ninguno de los dos parecía siquiera interesado en considerar aquella posibilidad.

Cuando Brook les había preguntado la razón por la cual no querían unirse, la respuesta que dio el pequeño Monkey lo desilusionó ya que éste tan solo contesto:

-Es aburrido.

Esa respuesta había dejado completamente congelado al pobre profesor quien en lugar de obtener respuestas consiguió más preguntas. Por lo cual había decidido hablar con Roronoa, quien parecía un chico mucho más tolerante y maduro por lo cual éste podría aclararle todas sus preguntas sin respuestas ambiguas como ésa.

Por supuesto que Zoro no había tenido ningún inconveniente en contarle que Luffy no estaba interesado en meterse a ningún club, ya que él era un chico que siempre hacía lo que mejor le parecía, y unirse a ése club significaría estar atado a una serie de reglas que debía seguir al ser un partícipe fiel a éste. Lo cual significaría que tendría que levantarse temprano para asistir a las clases, y de vez en cuando quedarse a practicar en la tarde, además de que al no ser él la figura de mayor autoridad, terminaría teniendo que cantar o tocar lo que otros le pedían, cuando él lo único que deseaba era crear su música de manera libre.

Por supuesto la respuesta le había fascinado a Brook, por lo cual lo único que se había logrado es que éste estuviera más interesado en el menor, y éste había terminado por unirse solo con la condición de que lo dejara pasarse libremente por el club, y jurando que jamás lo obligaría a hacer algo que no quisiera o de lo contrario se saldría. El respeto se fue formando en cuanto más lo escuchaba cantar, y aún cuando él era mayor por muchos años de diferencia, eso poco le había importado porque Luffy era un chico verdaderamente talentoso.

-Zoro-san, ¿Podría convencerlo? - Le había preguntado al cabeza de musgo mientras éste tocaba algunas cuerdas de su guitarra para después mover las clavijas afinándola. - ¿A mí que me dices?, yo ni siquiera soy un miembro oficial del club.

A diferencia de Luffy, Zoro no había querido unirse ni siquiera bajo ésas condiciones, ya que él debía salir a practicar kendo junto con Tashigi. El trabajo era rígido, se les citaba en la mañana pero eso se volvía aún más duro en ocasiones importantes en las cuales se acercaban los torneos, como la ocasión en la que se reencontró con Perona. En otras ocasiones salía a trotar con su amiga para mantener su cuerpo en forma.

Por esas razones Zoro solía dormirse pronto ya que debía pararse bastante temprano, salir de su casa antes de las cinco para dirigirse al Dojo y entrenar de manera debida, después dirigirse a la escuela y tomar sus clases en las cuales solía quedarse dormido con frecuencia. En ocasiones Luffy lo acompañaba y se decidía a entrenar junto con ellos, pero como era de esperarse él al no estar acostumbrado al manejo de instrumentos prefería pelear con sus manos desnudas. Aunque al resto de alumnos les extrañaba mucho que dejaran al pelinegro participar bajo esas extrañas condiciones, nadie podía decir o quejarse por nada debido a que Koushiro, el padre de Tashigi lo aceptaba.

De cualquier manera fuera de que el maestro sentía aprecio por el menor, nadie podía quejarse debido a que Luffy solía darle una paliza a todos los presentes aún sin la espada de bambú, y su único rival era Zoro como era de esperarse. En las ocasiones en las que no tenía entrenamiento, el peliverde tan solo pasaba a la casa de Luffy y sin más se iban juntos a la escuela, aunque a menudo el menor lo acompañaba a sus entrenamientos debido a que sin él, Zoro se perdía en el camino del Dojo a la escuela.

Por ésa razón Zoro no quería ni podía asistir al club de música y se había negado a pesar de las muchas ocasiones en las que Brook le había pedido, casi suplicado que lo hiciera. Pero aún así, Zoro al ver que Luffy se pasaba de vez en cuando solía acompañarlo cuando tenía tiempo libre. Y siempre que estaban reunidos los dos, la clase entera les pedía que tocaran alguna canción para ellos, cosa que ya se había convertido en una rutina. Siendo que Sanji fue quien en una ocasión alcanzó a escuchar uno de esos breves conciertos y fue ésa la razón de que el rubio, al conmoverse había terminado por unirse a la banda.

-Pero... - Brook seguía llorando en el piso.

-¡Sí, el sensei, tiene razón! - Apoyó la clase entera al escuchar que ni Luffy, ni Zoro (Quien obviamente estaba más que invitado a participar a pesar de no ser un miembro oficial.) participarían. - ¡Sin ustedes, nosotros tampoco queremos el concierto!

-¡Cierto! - Apoyaban los demás.

-No se preocupen... - Sonrió el monito. - Nos escucharan tocar. - Afirmó. - Pero para eso necesito que Brook nos ayude.

-¿Eh? - Preguntó éste sin entender al momento que miraba al morocho dispuesto a escuchar su propuesta.

-No queremos cantar villancicos, pero sí queremos salir en el concierto. - Dijo Zoro volteando a ver al tipo del afro.

-¿A qué se refieren?

-¡Esta es la propuesta sensei! - Dijo Nami quien había estado esperando pacientemente en el umbral de la puerta, buscando el momento exacto para interferir, Usopp se encontraba tras su espalda ya que tras el incidente anterior en el que se había encontrado con aquél extraño hombre en donde lo tuvo preso por varias horas obligándolo a saltarse las clases se había quedado un poco asustado de éste. - Ustedes pueden presentar su concierto con total normalidad, sé que no estará conforme puesto que ésos dos no tienen deseos de participar, pero a cambio le traigo una oferta que suena mucho más tentadora que un simple y aburrido evento navideño como el que presenta cualquier escuela normal.

-Te escucho. - Respondió mientras el alma le regresaba al cuerpo al sentir un rayo de esperanza.

-Ayúdenos a alargar el tiempo que se les otorgará para el concierto y bríndenos un espacio razonable de tiempo, a cambio de eso nosotros le ofrecemos una presentación especial de Mugiwara Boy´s con canciones totalmente originales.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó entrando en un shock temporal al igual que el resto de sus compañeros quienes al escuchar el nombre de su banda habían entrado en un estado de emoción total, después de todo ellos recientemente habían publicado su primer éxito.

-¡Ey, Nami!, ¿Estás diciendo que podremos escuchar la banda de Luffy-senpai en directo?, ¡Ustedes siempre practican en privado!, y lo único que tenemos de ustedes es el single de "Wanted".

-¡Por supuesto, también tocaremos "Wanted"! - Afirmó confiada. - Además de otras canciones en las que hemos estado trabajando los últimos meses al momento que grabábamos el sencillo. - Se llevo una mano a los labios al momento que giñaba un ojo. - Considérenlo un regalo de navidad, la escuela entera y todos los invitados que lleguen serán los primeros en escuchar nuestras canciones.

-¿Pero eso es bueno? - Preguntó un chico. -Al presentarse con las canciones en un lugar público y sin haberlo presentado oficialmente con los derechos de autor no correrían el riesgo a que alguien pudiera querer plagiárselas?

-No se preocupen, mi mayor preocupación en éste momento es hacernos conocer y estoy dispuesta a usar cualquier medio posible para lograrlo. Además todas las grandes bandas empiezan así hasta que alguien los descubre, ¿De qué otra manera podrían promocionarse?, crear discos es un proceso largo y más complicado de lo que parece, es por eso que aunque quiera apresurar el proceso no puedo hacerlo, todo se dará a su debido tiempo.

-No sé mucho de los derechos de autor... - Dijo otro compañero. - Pero tengo entendido que ahora tienen un contrato con la empresa discográfica "Grand Line", no creo que a ellos les haga mucha gracia que estén regalando su trabajo de ésa manera, ¿Acaso no se meterían en problemas?

-¿Olvidas que el dueño de Grand Line es mi padre?, ya me las arreglaré de alguna forma. De todas maneras tenía pensado cobrar el boleto para acceder al concierto, como somos una banda nueva obviamente ésta no será muy cara, prácticamente será una muy pequeña tarifa por lo que estará casi regalado, pero eso no importa. Ustedes tenían planeado presentar su concierto totalmente gratis así que sacar una mínima ganancia por muy pequeña que sea es mejor que nada. Yo me encargaré de hablar con mi papá para evitar problemas, si decide ayudarnos podría ser que nos deje traer a unos cuántos camarógrafos y subiríamos los videos a nuestra página web, sea como sea es una buena publicidad, además de que algunos curiosos cuando se enteren de nuestra presentación tal vez deseen asistir, después de todo muchas personas nos vieron en el festival musical.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con ésas ganancias? - Preguntó Usopp mientras la observaba receloso sabiendo de la naturaleza tacaña de ésta.

-¡Ey, Usopp!, ¡No cuestiones a Nami-san! - Regañó Sanji quien había llegado a mitad del discurso y hasta el momento había estado embobado mirando a la mujer con sus ojos transformados en corazones.

-Bueno... Como ya dije mi intención en éste momento no son las ganancias, sino la publicidad. - Sonrió de manera ladina. - Si sensei nos deja presentarnos, como manera de agradecimiento les daré parte de las ganancias para que puedan realizar mejoras para su club.

-¿Mejoras?, ¿¡No dijiste que iba a ser prácticamente regalado!?, ¿Cuántas ganancias podríamos obtener de esto?

-Digamos que lo dejamos al precio de una botella de agua, serían alrededor de unos 100 yenes por persona, pongamos solo el ejemplo de que llegasen a asistir 100 personas serían alrededor de unos 10000 yenes (Unos 1762 pesos mexicanos), eso es solo una aproximación, sabemos que los alumnos estarán dispuestos a asistir, más la cantidad de personas que vendrán a visitar saldrá una ganancia razonable.

-¡Ohh! - Todos empezaron a alabarla como si fuera una deidad. - Claro que quería asegurarme de la cantidad que cobraremos, ya que por poco que sea, no quiero ahuyentarlos solo por...

-¡No te preocupes! - Respondieron todos. - Incluso si lo dejases más bajo que la botella de agua con tal de atraer a la gente, aún así es mucho más de lo que esperábamos, y como dices es mejor que nada.

-¡Además podremos ver a Luffy-senpai y a Zoro-senpai tocando con el resto de su banda, eso será estupendo!

-¡Y dijo que intentaría que vinieran camarógrafos!, ¿Eso contarían como videoclips?,

-¡No estoy seguro, pero sería genial!, ¡Incluso podríamos salir en éstos!

-¡Brook-sensei, acepte por favor! - Gritaron todos en coro.

-Mmm... - El hombre se quedó pensativo por unos momentos hasta que fue incentivado a hablar por otro grito desesperado por parte de sus alumnos. - Está bien, teniendo en cuenta que eso también hará que más gente vaya a ver a mis alumnos.

-¡Entonces! - Grito la banda y todos los compañeros a punto de explotar de la emoción.

-¡Pero! - Se apresuró a agregar. - Aún quiero que Luffy-san y Zoro-san toquen en mi concierto, ya que considero a ambos partes del club de música muy a pesar de las pocas veces en las cuales se presentan, así que mi condición para ayudarlos es la siguiente...

-¿Oye, no te basta con que te llevarás parte de mis ganancias? - Gritó Nami al momento que sus colmillos se afilaban como los de un tiburón.

-Lo único que quiero, ya que no desean cantar villancicos, es que mínimo presenten un dueto como los que tocan para nosotros en clase.

-¿Solo eso? - Preguntaron ambos sorprendidos.

-Solo eso.

-¡Genial! - Gritaron entusiasmados al momento que ambos chocaban sus manos, era estupendo que aparte de la presentación de la banda, tendrían su protagonismo como los fundadores de la misma.

-¡Espera un momento! - Gritó Sanji explotando en un ataque de cólera. - ¿Estás diciendo que esos dos resaltarán más que yo?, ¡Yo también quiero mi solo!

-Yo... Yo... ¡Yo también! - Respondió Usopp dudoso.

-¡Por supuesto que yo opino lo mismo! - Respondió Franky quien se encontraba sentado en uno de los pupitres del salón, estaba usando su típica tanga sin importarle en lo más mínimo el frío que hacía afuera, la banca era bastante chica para su robusto cuerpo pero aún así tenía la osadía para cruzar las piernas al momento que tomaba un gran trago de cola.

-¡Franky!, ¡¿En qué momento entraste?! - Gritaron todos al unísono.

-Bueno... Vine a recogerlos para ir a ensayar a mi casa, pero al ver que tardaban tanto en salir decidí ir a buscarlos, pregunté a unas alumnas pero por alguna extraña razón huían de mí gritando que era un pervertido. - Hizo una pausa para después sonreír y levantar el pulgar orgulloso. - ¡Jamás me habían alagado tanto!

-¡No era un alago! - Gritaron todos en contestación.

-Al final un sujeto me indicó dónde se encontraba el club de música cuando le pregunté por Luffy. - Finalizó para después reiterar lo que había dicho con anterioridad. - Viejo, yo también quiero mi solo.

-No puedo hacer nada... Ése es el trato, además ya les estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de tocar juntos, confórmense con eso.

-Pero... - Los tres involucrados quisieron reprochar pero Nami les soltó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a cada uno de ellos.

-¡Nada de peros, es una buena oferta!

Mientras que Luffy y Zoro festejaban, los demás lloraban y de ésa manera el proyecto para el evento de navidad comenzaba a correr.

* * *

En aquella majestuosa mansión, en la amplia habitación de cierta mujer, se encontraba la hermosísima Boa Hancock recostada en el colchón de su cama, su cabeza estaba recargada sobre unas deliciosas almohadas rellenas de plumas de ganso. Ésta estaba de espaldas con una pierna posicionada encima de la otra, tenía ambos brazos extendidos hacia enfrente sujetando lo que parecía ser un pequeño libro el cual colocaba delante de su rostro para que pudiera leer. De vez en cuando abría los ojos en sorpresa y tiraba el pequeño libro hacia el un extremo de la cama para después tapar su rostro enrojecido con sus delicadas manos y comenzaba a girar sobre su cama en un acto de vergüenza total. A continuación volvía a tomar el libro entre sus manos, leía otro fragmento, y después repetía la acción mientras soltaba pequeños gritos de emoción.

Ése día en el que Bartolomeo había decidido visitarla, la había obligado a levantarse. Tras haberla regañado por su falta de experiencia en todo lo relacionado al romance, de haberle asegurado que estaba enamorada de Luffy, y teniendo en cuenta que ella no podría afirmarlo a ciencia cierta, el peliverde la había obligado a salir de la mansión logrando en el proceso tomar uno de los abrigos voluminosos de la chica junto a unos lentes obscuros, los cuales ella tenía gracias a las ocasiones en las que salía de incógnito con el monito.

Fuera de la mansión el cabeza de cresta había prácticamente obligado a Hancock colocarse el abrigo, para después ponerse la capucha ocultando su cabello y la mayor parte de su frente y después le había colocado los lentes obscuros.

-¿Traes dinero? - Preguntó éste al momento que volteaba a ver a la mujer.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?, yo siempre...

-Está bien entonces. - La interrumpió al momento que la tomaba por la muñeca y la obligaba a caminar.

Pronto salieron de la zona rica de la ciudad y el peliverde la guiaba hasta la estación más cercana del metro. En el camino no cruzaban palabra, la única que hablaba era la mujer quien seguía quejándose por la manera tan insolente en la que su primo se encontraba jalándola, pero todo reproche parecía ser ignorado ya que Bartolomeo estaba mucho más preocupado mirando a su alrededor, cuidando a su querida prima de cualquier pervertido que quisiera osar voltear a verla. Ella notó eso y decidió tranquilizarse.

-¿A dónde vamos? - Preguntó en un tono de voz moderado cuando estuvieron sentados en los asientos dentro de las cabinas del metro.

-Ya lo verás.

Después de unos cuantos transbordes y estaciones anunciadas por fin llegaron a su destino, Akihabara.

Hancock no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al darse cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraban, por lo que había escuchado, Akihabara era el paraíso de todo otaku, quienes iban a ése lugar con sus mochilas a comprar figurillas, mangas, y demás objetos relacionados. Por supuesto que su cerebro no llegaba a procesar que su primo quisiera llevarla a una de ésas tiendas, se le hacía bastante ilógico, pero sus dudas terminaron cuando el peliverde se detuvo justamente en una tienda de mangas.

-Bartolomeo, ¡Qué demonios estás... - Nuevamente volvió a ser jalada dentro del local.

-No sabes nada sobre las relaciones, y yo no puedo enseñarte porque no tengo ni idea de cómo diablos funciona la mentalidad de las mujeres, están bastante locas. - Se quejó con desdén. - Y sé que Sonia y Mari están igual que tú, así que tampoco puedes pedirles consejos.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que me traigas a éste lugar? - Preguntó molesta al momento que se zafaba del agarre de su primo. - ¿Estás consciente que si uno de ellos me ve me rodearán de inmediato?

Después de todo Hancock no solo era la rica heredera de una importante compañía a nivel mundial... No... Aparte de eso se había convertido en modelo y le había sido otorgado el título de "La mujer más hermosa", y ella a pesar de que estaba orgullosa de su belleza, a la vez la maldecía. Le gustaba cuidar su apariencia, le gustaba verse bien, pero lo malo era cuando atraía a gente que solo se fijaba en su físico, cosa que le había ocurrido todo el tiempo.

-Por eso estoy aquí contigo, no te pasará nada... - Hizo una pausa. - De cualquier manera, la única forma que veo que entiendas el amor es aprendiendo de "los maestros".

-¿Eh?

De pronto Bartolomeo empezó a tomar un montón de tomos de manga, desde un tal "Lovely Complex", a un "Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun", "Skip Beat", "Kaichou wa maid-sama", "Kimi ni todoke", y demás mangas shojos. Éste arrasaba con todos los volúmenes, escogía al azar diferentes historias y las metía en una canasta que le habían otorgado al observar que compraría bastante. Por supuesto que gracias a los ingresos de la oji azul, conseguirse distintos mangas desde el primer tomo hasta el final era una tarea bastante sencilla. Consiguió alrededor de 10 mangas enteros y los llevó a caja, cabe mencionar que los tomos desbordaban y apenas si los podía llevar consigo.

Impresionado el empleado de la caja se apresuró a contar el número de tomos adquiridos y tras hacer la cuenta les dijo la cifra a pagar a lo que Hancock hostigada por su primo se vio obligada a sacar su tarjeta, la cual el encargado estaba dudoso de tomar, ya que se pagaba en efectivo.

-¡Habérnoslo dicho antes! - Reclamó el peliverde. - ¡Iremos a otra tienda!

-¡Espere por favor! - Detuvo el empleado. - ¡Veré que puedo hacer!

Después de algo de tiempo se logró solucionar el problema, y la cantidad fue pegada con la tarjeta de la chica la cual se cargó a su cuenta. Que en realidad era insignificante si la comparabas con los kilos de ropa, zapatos y accesorios que ésta conseguía a cada momento. En agradecimiento por la enorme compra les regalaron más tomos, posters y otras chucherías, además de otorgarles una caja para que pudieran meter todos los tomos y transportarlos sin problema.

De ésa manera había terminado leyendo manga en sus tiempos libres, y aún cuando en un principio le había parecido una reverenda tontería, no había tardado nada en enajenarse y con emoción se comía las historias, las cuales lograban hacer que su corazón se agitara y la sangre subiera a su rostro con facilidad. Fascinada se imaginaba los dramas amorosos como si ella misma los estuviera viviendo, y lo único que pasaba por su mente era su adorado Luffy. Ahora entendía porqué su primo había insistido tanto en que ella los leyera.

-¡Esto es una estupidez! - Gritó disgustada al momento que se levantaba de su cama indignada aún con el manga entre sus manos al momento que lo tiraba al piso con rabia. - ¿Por qué Makino sigue insistiendo en quedarse con Rui a pesar de que Tsukasa le ha demostrado tantas veces que la ama? - Seguía gritando armando una rabieta. - ¡Incluso creyó en ella cuando nadie más lo hizo y le dijo que le daría tiempo para que considerara sus sentimientos por ella, pero no!, ¡La tonta prefiere al idiota que ni siquiera le hace caso! - En un acto de desprecio total había curvado su espalda hacia atrás de manera exagerada mientras que apuntaba al manga de manera despectiva. - Ella no se merece el amor de Tsukasa. - Sentenció.

En eso su teléfono celular empezó a vibrar cosa que la hizo regresar a la realidad, y sin más comenzó a caminar esquivando toda la cantidad de libros que habían tirados alrededor de su habitación para no maltratarlos, atravesando la habitación hasta su pequeño tocador en donde se encontraba su aparato telefónico el cual ya había dejado de vibrar, puesto que lo que había recibido era nada más ni nada menos que un mensaje.

-¡Luffy! - Exclamó fascinada mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban al ver el destinatario del mensaje, y después con una nueva emoción naciente en su pecho había regresado hasta su cama para tirarse sobre ésta y leer con tranquilidad al momento que una suave risa traviesa escapaba de sus labios. - ¿Qué paso? - Preguntó al aire al momento que abría el mensaje.

El contenido del mensaje era algo más detallado de lo usual. En éste Luffy le explicaba la razón por la que había estado tan ausente en esos días, siendo que había estado bastante ocupado con el trabajo de la banda, la publicación del single y la pequeña entrevista que se les realizó para la revista. También le explicaba sobre el nuevo evento que se podría realizar con los esfuerzos de Nami y de su profesor de música, Brook.

En cuanto ella leyó el nombre de ésa horrible mujer nuevamente sintió una opresión en su pecho, al igual que un revoltijo en el estómago. De repente la felicidad que se había acumulado se había desvanecido y había sido remplazado por un montón de inseguridades, molestia y un deje de tristeza.

-Sera que... - Susurro por lo bajo recordando la enorme cantidad de información que había tenido que procesar al leer tanto shojo. - ¿Esto es lo que llaman celos? - Preguntó para sí misma para después seguir leyendo el mensaje.

Lo que seguía era Luffy invitándola a asistir al evento, le decía que no era necesario que ella pagara puesto que era su invitada, también le hacía saber que le diría cualquier información nueva que llegase a tener, e incluso invitaba a sus hermanas y a su primo, tal como era de esperarse de ése amable chico.

-Posdata... - Leyó en voz alta. - ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió la última vez que nos vimos? - Siguió leyendo a la vez que su rostro enrojecía como un tomate recordando el beso que le robo. - En realidad no lo entiendo muy bien, pero me hizo feliz. Aunque desde ése día las cerezas ya no me saben tan deliciosas, ¿Por qué será?

Nuevamente su corazón empezó a palpitar de manera desesperada, haciendo que sintiera que éste podría incluso salir de su pecho, el sonrojo se extendió hasta sus orejas e incluso comenzó a sentirse mareada. Aquél hormigueo volvía a sentirse recorriendo su espalda, y las mariposas revoloteando libremente en su estómago, todos esos eran los síntomas que había leído que sentían las protagonistas de las historias de los libros que había adquirido. Todo encajaba a la perfección, y ahora lo tenía más que claro, ya no había duda...

Estaba enamorada de Luffy.

 **Continuara...**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Tomoyo: No te preocupes, al fin y al cabo sé que lo leíste, xD es solo que se me hace bastante extraño cuando no recibo tu comentario. (A menos que lo publique en la madrugada por inspirarme a altas horas de la noche como lo hice en ésta ocasión jajaja), apuesto que no te esperabas que el capítulo terminara así, siento que vas a intentar asesinarme de nuevo pero... ¿No seas tan dura?, piénsalo de ésta manera... Por fin estoy empezando a otorgarles lo que tanto me pidieron después de tantos capítulos. (Aunque puede que sea mi venganza porque hoy leí el manga de Skip Beat y me dejó igual de picada).**

 **StArLoRdMac2: En mi caso la historia que más me ha hecho sufrir al momento de estarla escribiendo supongo que es... La historia de Perona, hay varios puntos de la infancia de Perona en la que los basé en experiencia propia. Por eso mismo cuando escribí ése capítulo estaba demasiado sensible, fue algo muy significativo para mí. Pero bueno, ¿Quién me manda a que me encanten escribir dramas?, jajaja, supongo que soy masoquista... ¡Oye!, ¡Tal vez por eso hago a Zoro masoquista!, ¿No lo crees?, tienes razón en que Bartolomeo es bastante gracioso, en realidad lo considero la encarnación de todos los fans, y en sí Bartolomeo vendría siendo como mi yo en versión chico, nos parecemos en bastantes cosas, así que es realmente fácil meterme en el papel. Y sí, la actitud de Ace y Sabo está justificada, aunque Ace la tiene más marcada por ser más desconfiado y por ser el hermano mayor lo cual de cierta forma es más carga para él, además imagina como habrá de haber aumentado su preocupación cuando Luffy fue secuestrado y salvado por Shanks. PD: Créeme que Bonney aún no ha aceptado lo de Ace.**

 **Veizser: ¡Sí incluso yo me estoy emocionando!, y es que han pasado tantos capítulos para que por fin pudiera llegar a éste punto, y es que cada vez siento más cerca el arco de Luffy y Hancock, bueno... Aún queda un tramo para que pueda empezar con eso, falta que haga todos los preparativos, pero por lo menos ya puedo empezar a poner más profundidad en los sentimientos de éstos, y eso es algo que me emociona mucho. Al mismo tiempo ya veo un avance en la banda, con la idea del evento de Navidad (Es una coincidencia que lo del evento estuviera próxima a las fechas, siendo que no es que yo quisiera hacer otro especial como lo hice en Halloween, fue mera coincidencia que coincidiera con las fechas).**

 **Dohko45: Jajaja, dísculpame por haber tardado, lo que pasa es que como seguro te habrás dado cuenta hay unos capítulos en los que me inspiro más que otros, ya que estos son más... Mmm intensos por así ponerlo, como por ejemplo, éste capítulo así me lo pareció puesto que son los preparativos para el siguiente evento y eso me emociona bastante, por lo cual me inspiro más. Así que en compensación por la tardanza te doy éste capítulo. (Que por cierto siento que ésta vez ya no me tarde tanto :D).**


	35. Decisión de corazones entrelazados

**Bueno, creo que me desvie un poco del tema principal en éste capítulo, tenía pensado hacer el concierto en éste capítulo, pero por alguna razón siempre que pienso en algo termino alargándolo más de lo que tengo planeado (No por nada llevo escrito tantos capítulos), xD Pero son preparaciones necesarias para los eventos que se aproximan, por lo menos estoy conforme con que la relación de Luffy con Hancock por fin está avanzando, incluso yo que soy la escritora he sentido que ha sido una eternidad, para que pudieran darse cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro (Aunque cierto monito sigue sin captarlo del todo).**

 **Capítulo 33.**

 **Decisión de corazones entrelazados.**

Los días pasaban y el ambiente navideño inundaba las calles, en ése tiempo Luffy se encontraba en un dilema. Por una parte se encontraba feliz y entusiasta por el nuevo proyecto en el que trabajaban, para el cual primero habían debido dirigirse hacia dirección para pedir permiso para el concierto que tenían en mente. Aunque fue difícil al principio, y tras las explicaciones de su manager, la propuesta había terminado siendo aceptada, aunque Nami estaba un poco disgustada al respecto, ya que para poderlos convencer obviamente tuvo que dejar que los fondos recaudados en el concierto se donaran a la escuela para utilería y mejorar las instalaciones, a ellos les darían una parte por el trabajo realizado pero la pelinaranja ya les había prometido esa ganancia a los del club de música por haberlos ayudado, de manera que ellos no obtendrían ni un solo centavo.

Debido a eso Nami se encontraba bastante malhumorada por lo cual se había puesto aún más exigente con ellos, dejándolos sin tiempo para un descanso decente. Ya que cuando estaban en la escuela debían preparar los materiales necesarios. Los alumnos se encontraban tomando las primeras clases como era debido pero a partir de la cuarta hora, se dejaba el tiempo libre para que cada club pudiera preparar las actividades de su clase o respectivo club. En el salón de Luffy, Zoro y Sanji por ejemplo habían decidido armar una cafetería con temática navideña, por lo cual el grupo se había dividido entre las personas que confeccionaban la ropa, los que arreglaban el salón, los que definían el menú, entre otras cosas.

Aunque era un verdadero alivio que a ellos tres les hubieran dejado el espacio libre, nadie les pedía ayuda para nada relacionado a la actividad en clase puesto que ya toda la escuela estaba enterada del concierto programado, y como estaban igual de emocionados preferían dejar a la banda moverse libremente, dejándolos dirigirse junto al club de música para seguir con los preparativos. Al terminar las clases se dirigían a la casa de Franky en donde se la pasaban el resto del día ensayando, y terminando de escoger entre las canciones que ya habían escrito. Como ya se ha mencionado antes, Nami les había pedido hace tiempo que escribieran la mayor cantidad de canciones posibles para que ella pudiera escoger o descartar, y quedarse tan solo con el mejor material.

Todo ése trabajo mantenía a la banda bastante ocupada, y una vida atareada era lo que al hiperactivo capitán más le gustaba, por lo cual accedía a cada uno de los caprichos de su manager con tal de seguir ensayando, después de todo la música era su vida. Lo único que a Luffy no le gustaba era que al estar tan atareado, los días seguían pasando y el seguía sin poder volver a ver a su amiga Hancock.

La última vez que la había visto había sido aquella vez en la cual ella le había robado un beso que no le había disgustado para nada. Pero había algo que lo incomodaba, y es que a pesar de ser usualmente despistado y de que la gente creyera que él no se enteraba de nada, ciertamente podía decirse que Luffy tenía un don especial para notar cuando las personas a su alrededor se sentían confundidas o había algo que los preocupaba, y eso es lo que él había estado notando en la oji azul. Desde aquél día notaba distinta a Hancock, a pesar de que tan solo se habían comunicado a través de mensajes, podía notar que había algo diferente en la chica, y no saber qué es lo que le sucedía tan solo hacía que se desesperara.

Había pasado alrededor de dos semanas y media desde que Luffy le había mandado ése mensaje a la chica preguntándole sobre lo sucedido en aquella última salida. En aquél mensaje pedía explicaciones para entender la razón por la que la chica había hecho eso, ya que después de todo era de conocimiento público que Monkey D. Luffy era un completo despistado en los temas referentes al amor, hasta el momento había sido catalogado como un ser completamente asexual cuyo único interés era la música.

Luffy era bastante popular entre el género femenino, tenía varias pretendientes dentro de la escuela quienes quedaban maravilladas por la personalidad vivaz del morocho. Ésa había sido una de las razones por las que Sanji lo detestaba en un principio, ya que éste antes no entendía la razón por la que él fuera tan apreciado por las mujeres. Sin embargo, cuando el rubio pudo acercarse más a Luffy pudo entender la razón de la popularidad del vocalista.

No era que Luffy fuera inteligente, o increíblemente apuesto, de hecho era bastante despistado, tonto, impulsivo y siempre traía problemas a cualquier lugar al que fuera. En sí solía ser un gran dolor en el trasero tratar con los desastres que siempre traía consigo, pero lo verdaderamente atrayente de Luffy era su forma de ser, era un chico demasiado optimista, demasiado risueño y un tanto idealista, siempre hablando de sus sueños, de sus aspiraciones, y esforzándose más que cualquiera para lograrlo. Era una persona que por muchas veces que tropezara o quisieran lastimar sabía levantarse, él tan solo se sacudía el polvo y sonriendo se decía a sí mismo, "volvamos a empezar".

Era un muchacho increíblemente sincero, una persona que podrías estar cien por ciento segura que jamás te engañaría, alguien fiel que ofrecía a los demás su amor incondicional, alguien que a pesar de todo siempre estaba a tu lado apoyándote, dándote ánimos, sirviendo de ejemplo a seguir para aquellos que deseaban rendirse. Una persona tan estúpidamente honesta que hacía que desearas ayudarlo, alguien con una personalidad tan magnética que incluso había conseguido hacer a alguien tan antipático y orgulloso como Roronoa Zoro su mejor amigo.

Zoro también era una persona con una fidelidad envidiable, objetivos claros, y de personalidad justa y honrada, pero él era complicado de tratar, puesto que se consideraba su propio jefe y hacía siempre lo que se le venía en gana, generalmente sin tomar en cuenta a los demás, a no ser que ésas personas fueran su familia. De hecho la única persona a la que Zoro le había entregado su fidelidad de manera voluntaria era a Luffy y solo a Luffy.

Si cualquier otra persona intentara darle una orden al peliverde, estaba claro que ésa persona terminaría con la nariz rota, o por lo menos con una buena reprimenda de su parte. Pero era todo lo contrario si quien le hacía peticiones era su capitán, porque entonces Zoro sería capaz de abandonar por completo su orgullo y obedecer sin rechistar, solo por tratarse de la persona que más admiraba y respetaba. Y eso por sí solo, ya decía demasiado de Luffy.

Muchas chicas se habían resignado a tan solo admirar al menor de los D. desde la distancia. Después de todo el pelinegro no solía entender nada respecto a confesiones, o sentimientos románticos, y aún cuando varias chicas habían sido rechazadas por el menor de manera directa o indirecta, éstas simplemente no podían odiarlo o desear alejarse de él, por lo que se conformaban siendo una más de las tantas amistades que el morocho tenía. Después de todo era mejor estar cerca de Luffy que lejos, y ésa era precisamente la habilidad más peligrosa que el capitán tenía; La habilidad de amarrar a las personas, convirtiéndolas en leales seguidores que tirarían complacientes su vida con tal de ayudarlo. Sin duda alguna, Monkey D. Luffy era un peligro para la humanidad.

Por tanto todas aquellas nuevas emociones que el menor había empezado a desarrollar desde el momento de su encuentro con Hancock eran completamente desconocidas. Lo único que él sabía es que Hancock era especial, ya que él pensaba en ella constantemente, porque tenía deseos de verla diariamente, cosa que no le había pasado nunca con otra persona, y también porque Hancock era la única que había logrado que él se quedara embelesado mirando con aquella intensidad a algo que no fuera su fiel collar de sombrero de paja o su guitarra.

Ella lo confundía mucho, lo confundía demasiado, y eso era algo que él no toleraba, algo que lo hacía enojar y frustrarse, se desesperaba. Y su enojo solo aumentaba más cuando recordaba la respuesta que ella le había dado en aquél mensaje.

*No ha sido nada importante, no te preocupes.*

¿Qué se supone que significaba aquello?, ¿Cómo que no había sido nada importante?, según Zoro y la reacción de su hermano Ace, eso no podía simplemente ser "nada", eso es algo de lo que estaba completamente seguro.

-Maldición. - Se quejó por lo bajo al momento que pateaba una pobre lata de refresco que se encontraba tirada a mitad del camino.

Zoro lo miró de reojo al notar ésa acción de rabia contenida, por lo cual lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar intentando retener aquella risa contenida que tenía desde el momento en que su amigo le había enseñado la respuesta que le había dado ésa mujer a su mensaje. Es que era imposible no reírse con aquello, era la primera vez que veía a Luffy tan emocionado y feliz por haber hecho algún tipo de contacto con una chica, que incluso él se había esperanzado.

Habían pasado tantos años desde que conocía al menor, tantos que incluso podía decir que lo conocía mejor de lo que se conocía a sí mismo. Había empezado a resignarse a la idea de que él pudiera conseguirse una novia algún día, pensaba que sería un completo asexual por el resto de su vida, que se convertiría en una gran estrella del mundo del espectáculo cuya única preocupación sería cantar hasta morir.

Boa Hancock había aparecido de la nada, y desde su aparición Luffy había empezado a cambiar y madurar en varios aspectos, por primera vez había podido observar cómo es que Luffy también era un chico a pesar de todo, y como podía perder la cabeza por una chica, cosa que de cierta manera le alegraba y tranquilizaba al saber que no era el único que había quedado bajo las redes de ésas endemoniadas mujeres. En especial él, que había terminado siendo un completo masoquista por culpa de su inusual novia.

-¿Sigues pensando en eso?, ¿Si te molesta tanto, por qué no vuelves a preguntarle? - Respondió con aparente indiferencia, mientras por dentro seguía aguantando la risa.

-Hancock ha estado actuando raro, ni siquiera me responde bien los mensajes. - Se quejaba recordando las respuestas cortantes que había empezado a recibir desde ése día. - ¿Qué le pasa? - Preguntó por lo bajo en tono de reproche al momento que inflaba sus mejillas.

Zoro aún no conocía formalmente a la mujer, solo la había visto unas contadas ocasiones por lo cual no la conocía demasiado. Aún así de cierta manera podía imaginarse lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la oji azul, después de todo un beso podía ser mucho más importante para una mujer que para un hombre, además de que las mujeres estaban locas, era un enigma intentar saber lo que estaban pasando. Debería existir una guía completa para entender a las mujeres, sería un éxito.

-Bueno, si fue ella quien te beso definitivamente es porque le gustas. - Contestó de manera despreocupada ganándose la mirada confundida del menor.

Ambos chicos se encontraban caminando en dirección a la casa de Franky, ya todos se encontraban allá menos ellos quienes se habían retrasado debido a que Brook los había hecho quedar terminadas las clases. Después de todo la condición para que el hombre del afro los ayudara fue haciéndoles prometer que tocarían un solo antes de empezar con su concierto, por lo cual debían quedarse de vez en cuando a ensayar las partituras que Brook había escogido especialmente para ellos.

-¿Le gusto?, a mi también me...

-A ti también te gusta, ¿No? - Lo interrumpió tras soltar un suspiro cansado. - ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que dejes de usar ésa palabra a la ligera! - Regañó. - Creo que en algún punto de ésa cabeza hueca que tienes deberás entenderlo. - Decía al momento que picoteaba levemente la frente de su amigo.

-Creo que lo entiendo un poco. - Confesó al momento que asentía con la cabeza para después ladearla a un lado al momento que cerraba los ojos y se ponía en pose pensativa. - Mis hermanos me lo han dicho, tú también me lo has dicho, e incluso puedo ver la forma en la que Sanji trata a las mujeres.

-Por supuesto, aunque no deberías fiarte mucho del cocinero del amor, lo suyo es perversión. - Tras decir aquello Luffy soltó una carcajada que se le contagio al peliverde por lo que soltó una sonrisa ladina. - Pero tienes razón, lo que yo siento por Perona, lo que Sabo siente por Koala e inclusive, lo que Portgas siente por mi hermana, eso es algo especial.

-¡Hancock también es especial! - Afirmó sin ninguna señal de duda.

-Por supuesto... - Contestó de una manera casi sarcástica. - Si no lo fuera, ni siquiera estarías enojado por aquél mensaje.

-¡Oh! - Exclamó el menor mientras golpeaba la palma de su mano con su puño, como si acabara de darse cuenta de eso.

-Pero Luffy. - Sonrió divertido al saber que estaría a punto de encender la mecha de la bomba que haría estallar nuevamente a Portgas en un futuro. - Si tan preocupado estás deberías ser tú quien tome la iniciativa en la siguiente ocasión en que la veas.

-¿Tomar la iniciativa? - Preguntó sin entender.

-¡Escucha! - Volvió a señalarlo en plan amenazante. - Por muy asexual que seas, no soporto que mi mejor amigo esté comportándose en plan pasiva.

-¿Pasiva? - Respondió sin entender a lo que él ignoró y continuó con su discurso.

-La próxima vez que la veas, serás tú quien lleve el control de todo, te pararás enfrente de ella y la besarás, ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Sí! - Contestó entusiasmado sin ningún síntoma de vergüenza, logrando que incluso Zoro sintiera un poco de envidia. Después de todo Luffy era tan expresivo que tal vez aquella muestra de afecto le parecía demasiado natural, y eso lo molestaba un poco porque incluso él sintió vergüenza cuando tuvo que hacer lo mismo con su novia.

Dando por cerrado el tema continuaron su camino hacia la casa del extraño peliazul en tanga.

Franky, Usopp y Sanji se encontraban ensayando con sus instrumentos, pero no podían empezar realmente con la práctica a no ser que se apareciera el vocalista; Y claro, la presencia de Zoro también era esencial, ya que aún con las protestas de Sanji, el peliverde tenía muchos espacios para realizar sus solos de guitarra.

Lo peor para el rubio es que por mucho que le molestara ése protagonismo de Zoro en la banda, no podía verdaderamente quejarse teniendo en cuenta que Zoro había seguido y apoyado a Luffy en su sueño desde sus días de infancia. Tenía puntos por años de antigüedad.

-Estúpido marimo. - Se quejó por lo bajo tras soltar un gruñido justo en el momento en el que Luffy y Zoro habían hecho acto de presencia, permitiendo que el cabeza de musgo escuchara a la perfección aquél insulto logrando que se iniciara una nueva batalla verbal.

De ésa manera siguieron con su rutina, con Nami regañando a ése par por andar perdiendo el tiempo, Franky haciendo una que otra forma e insistiendo en posar en tanga a la vez que Usopp y Luffy se soltaban a carcajadas .

Por supuesto Luffy aún seguía incómodo y fastidiado por no poder entender los sentimientos de la pelinegra, pero al saber que no podía hacer nada por el momento y también sabiendo que el evento navideño de su escuela se encontraba cerca, lo único que podía hacer era seguir trabajando, dejando así que el tiempo siguiera su transcurso. Por supuesto seguía mandando mensajes en cuanto podía a Hancock con la esperanza de que ella se sincerara aunque no estaba recibiendo las respuestas deseadas, por lo cual solo quedaba callar su orgullo y esperar tranquilamente hasta el día del festival para tenerla frente a frente.

Después de todo la plática con su amigo Zoro lo había animado, empezaba a ser más consciente de sus sentimientos, y aunque aún era un inexperto, y seguía habiendo una infinidad de cosas que simplemente no entendía, se esforzaría. Por supuesto confiaba plenamente en los consejos que le daba el peliverde, a diferencia de Ace, quien a pesar de tener su amor incondicional y plena confianza, a veces ignoraba por completo cualquier comentario que el pecoso tuviera respecto a temas amorosos, ya que sabía que Ace era celoso, por lo cual solo le creía a medias cuando decía comentarios referentes a eso.

Así pues, el tiempo seguía con su transcurso, avanzando de manera rápida mientras que ellos seguían preparándose, y a tan solo unos días del concierto, Luffy y Zoro se habían dado el lujo de faltar al ensayo de aquél sábado en particular, claro que con el permiso de Nami quien hizo una excepción especial.

Tanto Luffy como Zoro, Chopper, Ace y Sabo, además de Perona quien se había dado el lujo de acompañar a su novio se encontraban parados recargados contra una pared para no estorbar a la gente que iba y venía de un lado hacia otro cargando con enormes maletas. Robin había avisado que volvería a Japón ése día, y claro, como buenos hermanos que eran Zoro y Chopper habían ido a recibirla, al igual que los hermanos D. siendo que al ser vecinos por tantos años eran prácticamente familia.

-¡Chicos! - Saludó la mujer cuando localizó a sus hermanos a lo lejos.

El primero en enfocar la mirada fue Ace, quien observó a la hermosa mujer, quien llevaba su negro cabello atado en una coleta alta dejando caer su flequillo, llevaba puesto un vestido de una pieza que le llegaba cuatro dedos encima de la rodilla, éste era de color morado y se ajustaba a su cuerpo mostrando sus preciosas curvas, tenía un escote no muy pronunciado, también llevaba unas botas pequeñas del mismo color.

-¡Robiiin! - Gritó Ace al momento que sus ojos brillaban, y sus pecosas mejillas se teñían de un leve tono rojizo. Y sin hacerse esperar empezaba su carrera hacia la mujer que había extrañado tanto.

Con una cara de idiota enamoradizo, había extendido los brazos y parado los labios como si quisiera besarla en un claro intento de abalanzarse a la mujer. Pero como era de esperarse de Portgas, nada salía como lo planeaba, y antes de que hubiera podido siquiera tocar a la mujer, Chopper se había abalanzado hacia los brazos de su hermana permitiendo que ésta lo apapachara todo lo que fuera necesario.

-Robin... - Lloraba por lo bajo con pequeñas gotas de agua salina resbalando por sus mejillas. - ¡Quería verte!, papá y Zoro tan solo compran comida preparada, ¡Son un par de inútiles! - Se quejaba logrando que el cabeza de musgo se sonrojara debido a la vergüenza.

La mujer fulminó brevemente con la mirada al peliverde por haber descuidado de ésa manera a su pequeño, y a continuación comenzó a mimarlo, solo para después darse cuenta de cierto pecoso quien se encontraba acuclillado, con las mejillas llenas de aire y pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos, éste se encontraba marcando círculos en el piso con su dedo índice. Reacción que de cierta forma logró cautivarla ya que aunque no lo dijera voz alta, le gustaba ver ésas actitudes infantiles en Ace, era algo que le parecía bastante lindo.

-¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó con un tono de voz suave mientras se acercaba al mayor de los D y le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza. - ¿No me saludaras?

Al instante la mirada de Ace se iluminó, y con sus mejillas sonrojadas además de una sonrisa deslumbrante quiso abrazar a la mujer, pero ésta al no estar acostumbrada a ése tipo de contacto optó por alejarse en un acto de reflejo, siendo una reacción acertada teniendo en cuenta que si no se quitaba el pecoso la hubiera terminado por tirar. Al final, Portgas, quien no se había dado cuenta de que Robin se había apartado había terminado por abrazar a un completo desconocido quien lo miraba con miedo al confundirlo con un pervertido.

De inmediato se escuchó a Luffy soltarse a carcajadas, seguido de Sabo quien hacía un vano intento por mantenerse serio, aún cuando por dentro quería soltarse a reír al igual que su hermanito. A Robin también le había causado risa, mientras que Zoro tan solo observaba la escena con una gota de sudor cayendo de su nuca, y Chopper solo miraba a todos confundido.

-¿El pecoso es novio de la hermana Robin? - Preguntó Perona al no entender lo que estaba observando.

-¡Si! - Respondió Ace corriendo a una velocidad impresionante hacia la pelirosada tomándola de las manos.

-¡Por supuesto que no! - Respondió Zoro al mismo tiempo.

-¿Eres la novia de ése musgo parlante no?, cuando lo siento por ti, pero... - Seguía tomándola de las manos y agitándolas. - Si alguna vez te casas con ése estúpido marimo, entonces seremos familia, un placer conocerte.

-¡Como si pudiera aceptar eso! - Gruñó Zoro fastidiado al momento que jalaba a Perona hacia él para alejarlo de Portgas. - Nunca te entregaré a Robin.

-Pero eso lo decide ella, ¿No es así Robin? - Preguntó entusiasmado mientras volteaba en la dirección en la que se encontraba su mujer amada, quien ya había pasado del tema y se encontraba hablando con Luffy, Chopper y Sabo.

Nuevamente el pecoso se sumió en un aura de depresión, mientras que Zoro empezaba a caminar huyendo de una Perona quien había empezado a hablar sobre el matrimonio como si nada, logrando que el pobre chico quisiera echar a correr debido a la vergüenza, y el miedo al pensar en qué es lo que haría Mihawk si escuchara aquella conversación.

* * *

Hancock se encontraba en su habitación metida en su enorme ropero el cual se encontraba dividido por secciones, en una parte se encontraban todos sus vestidos, en otra sus abrigos o chaquetas, en otra sus faldas, blusas o pantalones que llegase a necesitar, en la parte derecha había una enorme cantidad de zapatos y botas, al lado de la cual se encontraba su sección de accesorios, collares, anillos, aretes, pulseras, además de su kit completo de maquillaje.

-¡Esto no sirve, esto tampoco! - Se escuchaban los gritos de la mujer desde el interior de la habitación continua en donde se encontraba su enorme colección.

En el piso había un montón de ropa tirada, de vez en cuando ella se probaba algún atuendo y se observaba en el espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba en el interior del mismo ropero, llevaba puesta una falda rosada entablada, con una blusa blanca con estampado de rosas, tacones color hueso, un collar de oro blanco con diamantes, pulseras color oro, su negro cabello se encontraba atado en una media cola, el cual tenía amarrado con una hermosa pinza para cabello en forma de mariposa del mismo color rosado que la falda.

-¡No! - Regañaba a su figura en el espejo mientras posaba. - ¡Esto no es suficiente! - Se deshizo de la blusa y la falda en un instante quedando tan solo con su ropa interior, sus accesorios y los tacones, después caminó con pasos lentos hacia su colección buscando un nuevo atuendo, sacando un vestido rojo con escote en la espalda y bordados negros. - ¿Debería probar con algo más provocativo? - Se preguntó a si misma mientras colocaba el vestido frente a sí, probándoselo con la mirada ante el espejo. - ¡No, Luffy no es de esos! - Lo tiró casi con rabia al piso y sacó otro vestido ésta vez de un color azul, éste tenía un aire más juvenil, era sencillo pues apenas si tenía escote, era plano y los pliegues de tela caían suavemente hasta la mitad de su muslo.

Tras colocarse la prenda se apresuró a deshacerse de los tacones colocándolos en su lugar, y a continuación empezó a buscar otro par de zapatos color plata. Conservó las pulseras, pero se deshizo del collar, reemplazándolo por uno de conchas, se quitó el broche para el cabello permitiendo a éste caer libremente por su espalda, pero no conforme con eso lo tomó entre sus dedos llevándolo por delante de su hombro derecho comenzando a trenzarlo con una velocidad increíble, dejando la parte superior un poco suelta, permitiendo de ésa manera dejar caer pequeños mechones de cabello por su rostro, dándole un estilo más fresco. Era increíble como a pesar de estar usando un atuendo de lo más simple, era capaz de llevarlo a más, y hacerlo lucir como algo espectacular.

-¿Esto estará bien? - Se preguntó a si misma con algo de nerviosismo. - No quiero que sepa que me esforcé escogiendo la ropa.

-¡Hancock! - Se escuchó el gritó de una voz masculina logrando que ella soltara un agudo grito debido a la impresión y volteara a ver hacia la puerta encontrándose con su detestable primo que se había asomado al notar que el ropero se encontraba abierto.

-¡Bartolomeo! - Bramó molesta. - ¿Qué hubieras hecho si no hubiera terminado de cambiarme? - Reclamó al momento que le lanzaba una secadora que tenía a la mano logrando atinarle en la frente haciendo así que éste cayera al piso. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Preguntó indiferente mientras se acercaba al chico notando como la frente de éste empezaba a enrojecer debido al golpe. - ¿Te volviste a colar a la mansión verdad? - Suspiró cansada. - Rucchi te matará si llega a encontrarte.

-¿No crees que ése vestido es demasiado corto? - Preguntó ignorándola. Seguía tirado en el piso. - Se te ve todo. - Respondió burlón.

-¡Qué vulgar! - Al momento jaló la tela del vestido hacia abajo en un vano intento de cubrirse, su rostro había enrojecido, y como Bartolomeo había logrado hacerla enojar, había optado por pisarlo encajando su tacón en la mano del chico.

-¡Duele! - Gritó apartando su mano al momento que se levantaba para después empezar una batalla verbal. - ¿Qué te sucede?, ¡Solo dije la verdad!

-No eres más que un pervertido... Vulgar, basura... Desaparece.

-¿Ahh?, no es mi culpa que gustes de andar enseñando todo. - Recriminó. - ¿Luego por qué te andas quejando de que los hombres te miren?

-Yo... Eso no importa. - Se excusó mientras se cruzaba de brazos. - Falta poco para que pueda volver a ver a mi amado, así que tengo que lucir perfecta. - Dijo entrando en un estado de ensoñación recordando los rasgos del menor. - Esto es por Luffy y él no es un vulgar como tú.

-Puede que Luffy-senpai no sea así, pero la mayoría de idiotas sí. Deberías andar con más cuidado en la calle o podrían faltarte al respeto.

-¿Ahh?, ¡Lo dices como si fuera una exhibicionista!

-Tú ya llamas la atención aún usando pantalón.

-Hm... - Soltó una breve risa egocéntrica. - No es mi culpa haber nacido tan hermosa.

La pelea se extendió hasta que ambos terminaron con las frentes pegadas, ambos gruñían y seguían insultándose, eso continuó por unos minutos hasta que pudieron tranquilizarse, a lo que Hancock fue a sentarse al borde de su cama al momento que observaba a su estúpido primo dispuesta a escuchar la razón por la que había ido a buscarla.

-¿Y bien? - Interrogó. - No tengo tiempo de hablar contigo, como puedes ver no logró encontrar un atuendo digno de Luffy, no tengo ropa, creo que deberé salir de compras nuevamente.

-… ¿Lo dices enserio? - Preguntó dudoso mientras veía la enorme cantidad de ropa dispersa en el piso. - Eres un verdadero dolor en el trasero, ¿Cómo es que Luffy-senpai se ha fijado en una mujer tan egocéntrica? - Reclamó por lo bajo pero antes de que ella pudiera responder y empezar una nueva batalla verbal, él se adelanto. - Vine para repasar nuevamente el plan, ¿Has leído los mangas que te dejé de tarea? - Ella asintió con la cabeza. - He investigado, y el concierto será temprano, si todo sale bien incluso podrían escaparse a otro lado cuando el evento haya finalizado, ¡Eso es importante, tienes que asegurarte de estar a solas con senpai!

Hancock escuchaba con atención las recomendaciones de su primo, hasta el momento había estado satisfecha solo con estar al lado del chico, estar junto a él era suficiente para que estuviera feliz, pero con el tiempo había empezado a ser más exigente, saber de la existencia de Nami era algo que la mantenía constantemente preocupada, también saber que Luffy era popular entre las alumnas de su escuela, y el estar consciente de que pronto Luffy sería aún más sorprendente, puesto que cuando empezara a ganar más fama se haría mucho más difícil verlo.

Sabía que tal vez estaba siendo demasiado malcriada, que estaba pidiendo demasiado, que debería sentirse feliz de tan solo poder ser capaz de compartir mensajes con él, de poder escuchar su voz o verlo de vez en cuando, todo lo que estaba viviendo era demasiada felicidad para ella teniendo en cuenta los años que había pasado encerrada en ésa cárcel que llamaba "su hogar". Sabía que no debía ser exigente, que ya había sido un enorme privilegio el solo hecho de haber podido conocerlo, pero aún así. Aún cuando pensaba de ésa manera, y cuando no quería convertirse en una molestia para el chico, aún deseaba más, quería ser importante para Luffy, ahora que había descubierto sus sentimientos quería asegurarse de que él fuera solamente de ella. ¿Era demasiado pedir?, ¿Estaba tan mal que se hubiera enamorado?, no es que quisiera estar como el resto de las parejas, alagándose, saliendo a citas y besándose en cuanto la situación se prestaba.

No, eso no es lo que ella quería, para Hancock todas esas personas que decían ser "novios", pero solo se la pasaban viviendo el día en rutina, diciéndose que se amaban, cuando lo que en realidad sentían era mera atracción física, eso para ella era simplemente jugar a ser novios. Porque cuando realmente se ama a alguien no importa si solo se ven cinco minutos, o si cuando lo hacen simplemente hablan de cualquier cosa trivial, el contacto físico es lo que menos importa, lo único que ella deseaba era seguridad, saber que Luffy estaría ahí para ella, y ella para él. Por esa razón, haría un esfuerzo, le molestaba mucho tener que estar escuchando a Bartolomeo darle consejos amorosos, pero en ésa situación era lo mejor que podía hacer, tenía que dar su mejor esfuerzo para averiguar si era o no correspondida, y en caso de no serlo, lucharía para poder ganarse el corazón del chico.

Mientras tanto Luffy tras haber llegado a su casa se había ido a encerrar a su habitación, faltaba poco para que el día del concierto llegara y él se encontraba muy nervioso, aunque extrañamente el que fuera a cantar no tenía nada que ver con ésa ansiedad.

Sentía que habían pasado siglos desde la última ves que vio a Hancock y saber que volvería a hacerlo, por alguna razón hacia que empezara a sentirse inquieto y un tanto inseguro, sobre todo tras recordar los mensajes que había recibido y que no le habían gustado para nada.

-"¡La próxima vez que la veas la besarás!" - Recordó las palabras que Zoro le dijo en aquella ocasión. - Bien... - Dijo, mientras se tomaba su tiempo para inhalar aire intentando regresar a la normalidad, cerrando los ojos había exhalado por la boca, solo para después repetir la acción hasta que sintió que su corazón volvió a palpitar a su ritmo habitual. Después abrió los ojos los cuales estaban ahora empapados de determinación. - Todo se resolverá en el festival.

 **Continuara...**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Gold Roger: Qué bueno que te guste, espero no haberme tardado mucho en la actualización.**

 **StArLoRdMac2: Jajaja, no sé como terminó por que se me ocurriera la idea de Bartolomeo y el manga, la verdad es que supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta pero soy una gran fanática de los triángulos amorosos (Creo que ya lo he dicho muchas veces), eso lo aprendí de Rumiko Takahashi (Creadora de Inuyasha y Ranma 1/2), y pues fue gracias a series de ése tipo que empezaron a fascinarme las comedias románticas, entonces me hice fanática del shojo (Aunque mi género favorito es y siempre será el shonen), de hecho no sé si vayas a creerme, pero yo soy algo así como Hancock en el aspecto amoroso, no tengo mucha experiencia (por no decir nula), y muchas cosas las he aprendido o las he sacado de leer tanto shojo, así que fue por eso que se me ocurrió combinar mi experiencia y meterla en el fic. (TT-TT Soy una forever alone). Es una lástima que no pudiera coincidir mi fanfic con las fechas navideñas, pero al ser mera coincidencia no puede evitarse, de hecho tenía planeado realizar el concierto para éste capítulo pero al final no pude hacerlo, siempre termino extendiéndome.**

 **Tomoyo: Creo que ya por fin estoy pudiendo darte tus dosis de romance que tanto esperas, aunque sé que tú quieres seguir linchándome por escoger el LuHan antes del LuNa, y también por escoger el ZoRona antes del ZoRo, pero ya sabes... Son mis parejas favoritas dentro de One Piece, y por lo menos a mí me gustan las parejas egocéntricas y fuera de lo común (Creo que tú puedes entenderlo a la perfección si tomas en cuenta el elemento "J"). Me gusta más éste tipo de parejas pues puedo agregar tanta comedia como se me venga en gana, y considero que las relaciones extrañas son mucho más bonitas.**


	36. Festival Navideño

**Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo para ustedes, la verdad estuve pensando en si debería haber dividido el capítulo en dos partes pero al final no quise hacerlo, ya que se me ocurrió ésa escena mientras escribía. (Iba a ser de una manera diferente), pero ya dejaré lo que tenía planeado para una futura cita.**

 **Siento que me quedó más largo de lo normal, pero es que yo también estaba muy emocionada porque éste acontecimiento se dieran (Después de 34 capítulos por fin llegue aquí) jajaja, estoy feliz por eso.**

 **Por cierto, por si alguno quiere saber las canciones que escogí para éste concierto les dejaré los nombres aquí. (Por si quieren escucharlas mientras leen)**

 **-La primera es Karakuri Pierrot interpretada por Shounen T (Es su nombre artístico, su verdadero nombre es Sako Tomohisa)**

 **-La segunda canción de la cual no agregue el nombre, vendría siendo Can you do it? de** **Nightmare.**

 **-La tercera y última canción es Jingle Bells, la cual es un character song de One Piece interpretada por todos los mugiwara.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 34.**

 **Festival navideño.**

Por fin había llegado el día para el cual los mugiwara habían estado ensayando con tanto fervor, y como era de esperarse nuestro capitán estaba demasiado entusiasmado, tanto que no había podido dormir muy bien, y había optado por levantarse temprano. Tiempo que utilizó para comer, y ver algo de televisión, entretenimiento que no le duró lo suficiente puesto que tras aburrirse se dirigió hacia su alcoba en donde tomó su guitarra y empezó a tocar algunos acordes intentado de ésa manera calmar su ansiedad.

Era extraño para él, teniendo en cuenta que estaba nervioso, y eso era algo que él no solía sentir antes de una presentación. Generalmente solía sentirse entusiasmado, ansioso y sobretodo feliz, pero en ése momento todas ésas emociones se mezclaban con una muy leve angustia que sabía era provocada por saber que por fin podría volver a ver a Hancock tras tanto tiempo. Y debía decir que estaba solo un poquito molesto por la respuesta que ésta le había dado a su mensaje en aquella ocasión, por lo cual se encargaría de aclarar todas sus dudas en ése día.

Tras darse cuenta de que no podía tocar como él deseaba, optó por dejar el instrumento encima de su cama la cual Sabo ya se había encargado de tender, y sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia la casa de su amigo peliverde.

-¡Ya me voy! - Anunció a sus hermanos y a Dadán. - Los veré dentro de un rato. - Agregó sonriendo al saber que sus familiares habían hecho un espacio en sus agendas para ir a verlo.

-¡Luffy!, ¿No olvidas algo? - Preguntó Sabo mientras salía de la casa con el bentou que le preparaba a su hermanito cada mañana.

-¡Comida! - Dijo al momento que sus ojos se iluminaban y después tomaba el recipiente entre sus manos para después agradecerle al rubio y así marcharse junto a Zoro al cual encontró parado en las afueras de la casa de Tashigi. - ¿Qué estás haciendo Zoro? - Preguntó el menor sin entender porque su amigo seguía en su lugar sin moverse. - ¿Quieres hablar con Tashigi? - Volvió a interrogar mientras que sin piedad alguna tocaba el timbre de la peli azul sin tomar en cuenta la reacción de su amigo quien casi sufre un infarto.

-¿Sí? - Se escuchó la voz de la mujer en el comunicador.

-¡Oi, Tashigi! - Gritó el menor entusiasmado. - ¿Irás a vernos hoy no es así?

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Ya sabes al concierto, seguro que Zoro ya te lo dijo!

De repente se dejó de escuchar la voz de la chica a lo que el rostro del cabeza de marimo se teñía de azul, a lo que Luffy solo ladeo la cabeza confundido.

El menor de los D. volteó a ver a su amigo solo para darse cuenta de que éste quería darse a la fuga pero adivinando su reacción lo tomó del cuello de su camisa para retenerlo, permitiendo que una Tashigi muy molesta saliera de su casa y se posicionara delante del cabeza de musgo.

-Zoro... ¿De qué está hablando Luffy? - Preguntó con la voz más cortante que pudo haberle escuchado alguna vez.

-Ah pues... No pude avisarte antes porque... Ya sabes... - Balbuceaba dudoso a lo que la chica le dio un golpe en la cabeza mostrando su molestia.

-¡Idiota!, ¡Ya te dije que no te preocupes! - Reclamó al momento que se cruzaba de brazos observando a su amigo sobarse en la zona dañada. - ¿Somos amigos verdad?, solo actúa normal y deja de evitarme.

-Yo... Iba a decirte pero...

-No te molestes... - Sonrió divertida. - Ya sabía del concierto, ¿O acaso crees que Sanji-san no me invitaría?

-¿El cejotas? - Preguntó aturdido. - ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?

-Me lo dijo la otra ocasión en la que fui al Baratie a desayunar.

Tras más reclamos Zoro empezó a gruñir por lo bajo sabiendo que no podía reclamar nada. Luffy por su parte solo observba la escena con una sonrisa tatuada en su rostro, ya que aunque puede que muchas veces pareciera un chico ajeno a las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor, lo cierto es que se daba cuenta de muchas cosas, y ya empezaba a extrañar que Zoro y Tashigi pelearan por cualquier tontería como solía ser antes de que todo ése embrollo se diera.

Cuando terminaron de discutir ambos se despidieron y así Zoro y Luffy se dirigieron al colegio en donde debían preparar los últimos detalles para el festival el cual empezaría un poco más en la tarde. Y por supuesto, como era de esperarse en el camino se les unió Perona quien solía ir cada mañana a recoger a su novio, gesto del cual Zoro a veces se quejaba debido a que quería ser él quien recogiera a la chica y no al revés, pero siempre terminaba siendo ignorado gracias al nulo sentido de orientación que poseía, lo cual convertía imposible su propuesta.

Los tres sonrieron al llegar a la escuela y ver que encima de las rejas que conectaban con la entrada se encontraba colocado un gran letrero que anunciaba la temática del festival dando la bienvenida a sus visitantes. Éste era bastante colorido, siendo que en el centro se encontraba redactado el mensaje, mientras que en las esquinas habían pegadas unas flores de nochebuena, y algunos adornos de foami con figura de muñequitos de nieve, renos, y campanas entre otras cosillas.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando miraron en la parte izquierda de la entrada la taquilla que se había colocado para comprar los boletos para acceder al concierto que se realizaría en las canchas de béisbol, lugar que habían obtenido gracias al esfuerzo de Nami y Brook quienes deseaban hacerlo en ése lugar puesto que sería mucho más fácil colocar el escenario en ése lugar espacioso, además de que era sencillo para las personas acceder a los asientos que rodeaban las canchas y en caso de que faltaran asientos bien podrían sentarse en el pasto.

Lo sorprendente fue ver la cantidad de gente que se encontraba haciendo fila para obtener uno de esos boletos, ya que si bien la entrada era bastante barata, la verdad es que solo podrían acceder una contada cantidad de invitados sin que hicieran que las canchas reventaran de gente. Además, de que por sugerencia de Nami se habían colocado dos tipos diferentes de entradas, siendo los más baratos los que se encontrarían en los asientos alejados del escenario que eran los que se utilizaban para observar las partidas deportivas de la escuela, y los boletos un poco más caros serían para las personas que estarían sentados en el pasto debido a la cercanía que tendrían del escenario y la banda. Por último, las personas que no lograran acceder a ninguna de las dos zonas de las canchas, tendrían que conformarse con observar todo fuera de éstas, teniendo como barrera las redes de alambre en la cual no tendrían muy buena visibilidad.

-Waaa... Hay mucha gente. - Exclamó Luffy sorprendido y como por acto reflejo empezó a buscar con la mirada aquellos ojos azules que tanto le fascinaban pero abordó la misión al recordar que la chica llegaría hasta después.

-¡Luffy! - Lo llamó Nami haciendo que éste volteara a verla. - Es por acá. - Invitó señalándole el interior de la escuela para dirigirse al club de música en donde se reunirían con Brook.

-Nami... - Iba a decir algo pero ésta se adelantó. - Aquí tienes. - Suspiró ella resignada mientras le entregaba cuatro boletos para acceder a la zona cercana del concierto.

La pelinaranja era bastante considerada a pesar de su tacañez y había apartado cierta cantidad de boletos para que cada integrante de la banda pudiera invitar a quien se le diera la gana. Luffy ya le había entregado sus boletos a Sabo quien resguardaba también el de Ace y Dadán, Zoro le había entregado el suyo a Tashigi entre la discusión que habían tenido momentos atrás, y le había dejado dos extra por si ella quería invitar a alguna otra persona, por supuesto ya le había dado los suyos a Robin, Chopper y uno a su inútil padre aún si sabía que era probable que éste no pudiera asistir debido a su trabajo, incluso se había visto obligado a entregarle personalmente un boleto a Mihawk siendo éste el reto más difícil de todos.

Luffy había pedido más boletos debido a que por supuesto le había dicho a su navegante que invitaría a Hancock, y le había mencionado que ella traería a sus hermanas y su primo, por eso tendría que encontrarla un poco más temprano para entregarle las entradas.

-¡Gracias! - Respondió mientras tomaba los trozos de papel en sus manos y los guardaba de inmediato en su mochila para no perderlos.

-Si.. Sí - Le restó importancia tratando de olvidarse de ésa molesta mujer por el momento. - Apresurémonos y vayamos de una vez con Brook-sensei.

* * *

Mientras tanto Hancock se encontraba nuevamente en su habitación, tal como le había mencionado a su primo había salido de compras ya que no le convencía para nada los atuendos "obsoletos" que tenía en el interior de su ropero. Y tras ir al centro comercial y entrar a todo tipo de tiendas de marcas había terminado por conseguir diferentes tipos de vestidos, faldas, blusas, pantalones, zapatos, y joyería. Incluso había tenido que mandar a llamar a Rucchi para que le sirviera de guarda espaldas y a otros sirvientes para que cargaran con sus bolsas de compra.

Aunque al final había decidido por escoger un vestido de uno de sus colores preferidos, el morado. Era un vestido sencillo que le llegaba dos dedos arriba de la rodilla, siendo que al comienzo de la cadera había una segunda capa de tela transparente de la misma tonalidad que el resto del vestido que caía como cascada hasta sus pies deteniéndose hasta unos pocos centímetros por encima del piso, dejando una abertura en la parte izquierda que dejaba al a la vista un poco de la piel de sus esbeltas piernas. Éste no tenía tirantes, y tenía además un muy pequeño escote en la espalda. Acompañando el conjunto tenía puesto unos zapatos de tacón abiertos color plata, los cuales eran los únicos que evitaban que la tela no quedara arrastrando en el piso y se ensuciara. Como accesorio llevaba un pequeño collar con forma de corazón que tenía una hermosa joya amatista en el interior, también llevaba una pulsera sencilla color plata en la muñeca izquierda.

Estaba observándose en el espejo, su cabello aún se encontraba suelto, siendo que éste caía libremente por su espalda, perfectamente hermoso y cuidado dando una imagen celestial, combinando a la perfección con todo ése majestuoso atuendo que parecía sacado de alguna película de fantasía.

-¿Habré exagerado demasiado? - Preguntó para sí misma aun mirándose en el espejo de una sola pieza, solo para después descubrir su peluca rubia colgada en su perchero. - Mi cabello es más bonito sin ésta cosa. - Susurro por lo bajo mientras observaba la peluca la cual ya se había encargado de cepillar y planchar de manera adecuada para que adquiriera una hermosa apariencia, ésta era una peluca de alta calidad hecha de cabello natural, las cuales eran realizadas generalmente para darle cabello a aquellas personas que por "x" razón no tenían, ya fuese por alguna enfermedad o defecto genético, pero siendo ella la hija de una de las familias más adineradas del mundo podía darse el lujo de comprarlas solo por gusto.

Y viendo aquella cabellera rubia que había sido donada a la compañía de pelucas, lo único que podía cruzar por la cabeza de Hancock era una sola cosa. Un deseo que por más sencillo que sonara, resultaba ser muy difícil de conceder debido a su posición social.

-Deseo poder ver a Luffy sin necesidad de esconderme. - Susurro por lo bajo dejando que aquél triste pedido se fundiera en la soledad de su habitación.

Y tras colocarse sus grandes aretes colgantes de oro puro, había terminado por tomar uno de sus largos abrigos entre sus manos y se lo había colocado para cubrir su ropa. Después tomó la peluca entre sus manos y la guardo con mucho cuidado dentro de su bolsa, para después salir de la mansión acompañada de sus hermanas. Ya se encargaría de ponerse bien la peluca en algún baño público, debido a que no quería que ningún sirviente la viera disfrazada.

-Anee-sama. - Habló Sandersonia llamando la atención de la mayor. - Últimamente has ido mucho a los conciertos de la banda que Bartolomeo-nii te enseñó.

-¿Hay alguna razón en especial? - Preguntó Marigold quien tampoco había querido meter muchas cartas en el asunto, pero la curiosidad también le picaba, siendo que incluso su hermana se había arreglado tanto e inclusive había comprado ésa peluca, siendo que las detestaba.

-Sonia, Mari... - Susurró ella cuando ya estaban en las afueras de la mansión alejadas de los sirvientes. - Me he enamorado del vocalista de la banda. - Confesó de manera sincera sin sentirse capaz de mentirle a sus hermanas ni a ella misma.

Después de la confesión de la muchacha se escucharon los gritos de desconcierto de ambas hermanas menores quienes no eran capaces de siquiera imaginar a su hermana enamorada, siendo que Hancock había detestado a los hombres durante tantos años.

En el camino se encontraron con Bartolomeo quien se encontraba de lo más entusiasmado y éste fue bombardeado con preguntas y reclamos por haberle enseñado ésa banda a su hermana mayor, ya que después de todo Sonia y Mari adoraban a Hancock por sobre todas las cosas, lo cual las invitaba a preocuparse más de la cuenta por cualquier mínima situación. Ellas aún no conocían a Luffy, no sabían qué tipo de chico era y tenían miedo de que éste pudiera lastimar a la mayor. Y por supuesto, las palabras de un fanboy defendiendo al vocalista no hacían sino preocupar aún más a las hermanas.

Aún faltaban algunas horas para que el concierto empezara, pero habían llegado antes para disfrutar del resto del festival, y también para entrar en las canchas a buena hora, antes de que se llenaran los lugares de hasta enfrente. El ambiente se sentía ameno, todos parecían entusiasmado, tanto alumnos como visitantes, debido a que era la primera vez que se organizaba un evento de ése estilo, cosa que había llamado la atención de la mayor parte de los residentes del lugar, y algunos otros fanáticos de la música quienes deseaban escuchar más de los nuevos talentos.

-Ya quiero escuchar cantar a Luffy-san.

Cuando estaban dentro de uno de los salones de la escuela en la cual habían organizado un café, se habían sentado en una de las mesas y mientras que Sonia y Mari seguían quejándose con su pobre primo. La mujer serpiente había escuchado mencionar el nombre de su amado mencionado por los labios de una "lagartona".

-Sé a lo que te refieres. - Apoyó la otra chica que estaba sentada en la misma mesa teniendo una conversación con la primera mujer. Se trataba de dos estudiantes bastante comunes, una tenía el cabello color negro atado en una coleta alta, mientras que la otra era castaña y llevaba el cabello suelto.

-¿Sabes? - Preguntó la chica de la coleta. - A veces suelo venir temprano a la escuela tan solo para ir a escondidas al salón de música y quedarme parada en el pasillo solo para escuchar a Luffy-san y a Zoro-san.

-¿Tú también lo haces? - Preguntó la castaña mientras soltaba una risa divertida. - Yo también lo hago a veces, aunque no siempre se encuentran ahí, es bastante decepcionante cuando no están.

Hancock no había podido evitar fruncir el ceño. Le molestaba mucho saber que Luffy era bastante popular dentro de su escuela, ya que por la apariencia de ambas chicas no era necesario ser una genio como para adivinar que eran unas pobres kouhai que admiraban a su adorado niño. Cosa que le causaba un sentimiento de conflicto.

Por una parte estaba feliz, ya que Luffy quería ser el cantante de una famosa banda de J-rock, y cualquier tipo de publicidad que pudiera obtener era buena para su carrera. Pero por otra parte seguía llenándose de inseguridades, ya que si ya poseía popularidad antes de ser especialmente conocido, no quería ni imaginar cuando éste lograra su objetivo. ¿Acaso Luffy se iría alejando de sus manos?, ¿Sería muy difícil alcanzarlo?

-Estoy ansiosa por ver tocar a su banda. - Volvió a animar la chica de la coleta. - Es decir, nunca hemos visto como tocan los nuevos integrantes de su grupo.

-¿Hablas de Sanji-san, Usopp, y el tipo raro de la tanga no?, yo también tengo mucha curiosidad. - Apoyó. - Compré el disco y creo que son muy buenos, pero hace falta verlo en vivo para juzgar bien.

-¿Y entre Zoro-san y Luffy-san a quién prefieres? - Preguntó la chica curiosa.

-Mmm... - Se tomó unos momentos para pensar mientras que Hancock esperaba la respuesta de la castaña con una ansiedad que la carcomía por dentro. - Supongo que Zoro-senpai, es muy genial.

-¿En serio? - Preguntó la otra chica mientras tomaba un sorbo de su malteada de fresa. - Yo creo que Luffy-san es muy lindo, su voz es muy suave y él es muy alegre.

Hancock había terminado por apretar el vaso que contenía su bebida de frutas en un reflejo de molestia.

Sus ojos se habían bañado en ira, y tenía unas ganas enormes de ir hacia la mesa en donde ésas dos lagartonas se encontraban hablando de su amado. En especial dirigirse a la chica de la coleta y dejarle en claro que Luffy era suyo y de nadie más. Debía dejar en claro que no permitiría que nadie le robara su amor.

-Pero por eso es tan triste... - Dijo la chica de la coleta mientras soltaba un suspiro. - Tal parece que a Luffy-san no le interesan las chicas. - Cuando Hancock escuchó eso agudizó el oído y prestó más atención a la conversación de ésas dos. - Él solo se preocupa por la música... Luffy-san parece ser un chico inalcanzable... ¿Siquiera se habrá enamorado alguna vez?

Cuando la mujer serpiente escuchó eso último empezó a sentir una opresión en el pecho. Tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había estado prestando atención a su alrededor, siendo que un montón de chicos ya se habían dado cuenta de su presencia y habían intentado probar suerte para ligarla.

Bartolomeo ya se encontraba a la defensiva dispuesto a golpear a los imbéciles que no solo deseaban conversar con Hancock, sino también con Mari y Sonia. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Hancock (Quien ahora era rubia gracias a la peluca que se había colocado ya para intentar pasar desapercibida), se había levantado de su asiento y había salido del salón ignorando todo a su alrededor.

De pronto toda su confianza se había venido abajo.

No importaba cuanto se arreglara, no importaba que desde toda su vida los hombres la hubieran catalogado como "una belleza", todo ése tipo de cosas no funcionaban con Luffy, ya que él era especial. Luffy no se fijaba en ése tipo de cosas.

Luffy era un ser libre que le hacía tributo a la música, con felicidad éste se la pasaba horas y horas cantando, luchando constantemente por su sueño, divirtiéndose y riéndose. Y tal como decían ésas chicas, nunca le había visto especialmente interesado en una chica, ni siquiera en ésa odiosa manager que aunque odiara admitir era bastante linda.

*¿Siquiera se habrá enamorado alguna vez?*

Las palabras de ésa chica resonando en su cabeza no hacían más que deprimirla aún más.

Ella incluso había empezado a sentir celos por la música que el menor amaba con tanta vehemencia.

-¡Hancock! - En eso pudo escucharlo. La voz de su amado. - ¿Así que ya estás aquí? - Preguntó el menor mientras que con una hermosa sonrisa corría hacia ella solo para tomar una de sus manos entre las suyas, acto que la hizo sonrojarse hasta las orejas. - ¡Toma! - Le dijo colocando los boletos en las manos de la mayor.

La chica bajó la mirada hacia sus manos solo para notar como el monito depositaba los trozos de papel en sus manos y se sentía un poco decepcionada al saber que éste solo la tomo de las manos para poder entregarle los boletos. Después notó como el hiperactivo chico volteaba la mirada al escuchar que la manager lo llamaba... Parecía estar ocupado.

-¡Lo siento, Hancock! - Se disculpó mientras se volteaba. - Ahorita no tengo mucho tiempo. - Ella iba a decir algo pero calló tras recordar nuevamente las palabras de ésa chica. - Pero... - Agregó éste volteándola a ver. - Cuando el concierto termine, quiero hablar contigo así que espérame.

Y sin más el menor se echó a correr dejando a la chica con la curiosidad impregnada en el rostro.

-"¿De qué quería hablar?" - Se preguntaba así misma.

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la escuela se encontraban ya reunidos Ace, Sabo, Dadán, Robin, Sabo, Koala y Chopper. Ellos habían optado por ir inmediatamente a las canchas para apartar un lugar decente, por lo que habían empezado a preguntar a los alumnos que le indicaran el lugar, y fue así como entre risas y peleas se alejaron de la entrada ignorando por completo dos aspectos.

En primer lugar, no se habían dado cuenta de que Tashigi también había llegado por su parte acompañada de cierto peli blanco a quien había invitado tras recibir los boletos de su amigo.

-No pensé que a usted le interesara éste tipo de eventos, Smoker-san. - Confesó Tashigi impresionada.

El albino no había respondido nada, tan solo se había llevado uno de sus fieles habanos a la boca, y había intentado reprimir sus impulsos. Después de lo acontecido con Roronoa, y de que él tuviera que consolar a la peli azul, él la había invitado a que tomara un poco de chocolate caliente para que se tranquilizara.

Después de eso Tashigi seguía yendo a su casa de vez en cuando para desahogar sus penas, y él se había conformado tan solo con escucharla. Aunque había una diferencia, y esa era que Tashigi ya estaba enterada de los sentimientos que él tenía por ella, por lo que una de las tantas veces que había ido a visitarlo decidió por fin sacar el tema a flote.

Ella le había dicho que seguía sorprendida de que él la quisiera de ésa manera, y que le había costado un poco de trabajo poder digerirlo. También le había dicho que no le disgustaba que él la quisiera, sino todo lo contrario, le había hecho feliz saber que él la quería de ésa manera, pero que aún no estaba preparada para enfrentar ése tipo de situaciones confusas. Mucho menos cuando había estado enamorada de Roronoa por tanto tiempo.

De manera que Tashigi le pidió un poco de tiempo.

Tiempo para que ella sanara sus heridas, para que ella pudiera ser capaz de olvidar por completo a Zoro, y le dijo que cuando lograra eso, entonces si él seguía sintiendo algo por ella. Lo pensaría con detenimiento para darle una respuesta.

Tashigi sabía que ésa propuesta podía ser bastante egoísta de su parte, el decirle a un pobre hombre que la había amado por suficiente tiempo, que esperara aún más. Ella no esperaba que el la esperara eternamente, también estaba consciente de que en el tiempo en el que ella lo superara, bien podía pasar que Smoker podría llegar a enamorarse de otra persona. Pero había sido la única solución a la que había podido llegar, ya que consideraba que si le daba una oportunidad a Smoker, ésta debía ser tomada solo cuando ella pudiera entregarle su amor al 100%, por respeto a los sentimientos de él.

Lo que Tashigi no sabía. Es que Smoker la esperaría una vida completa de ser necesario, y que el solo hecho de saber que ella lo consideraba, era ya un gran avance para él. Y mientras ella superaba lo de Zoro, seguían hablando y viéndose como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Aunque Smoker había decidido acompañarla en ésa ocasión, porque éste seguía teniéndole desprecio a Roronoa por haber hecho sufrir a Tashigi, y no quería dejarla sola con él.

Así pues, ambos desaparecieron entre la gente, mientras observaban cada uno de los puestos de comida y juegos que habían sido colocados, dejando atrás a una persona de la cual nadie esperaba para nada su asistencia.

En la fila de la compra de boletos para el concierto, se encontraba formada cierta pelirosada quien estaba bastante fastidiada al no enterarse de que tendría que formarse para comprar uno estúpidos boletos, para ver aquél concierte del hermano del pecoso.

Se trataba de Jewerly Bonney, quien aún no se rendía en su amor obsesivo hacia Ace, y tenía la necesidad de volverlo a ver así tuviera que seguirlo hacia ése infantil festival navideño. Aunque se encontraba de bastante mal humor al haber estado ya formada en ésa fila durante horas, y aún con la incertidumbre de pensar en si lograría o no alcanzar uno de los boletos de hasta enfrente.

-Estúpido Ace... - Maldijo por lo bajo echándole toda la culpa al pecoso.

* * *

Todas las preparaciones se encontraban ya listas. Los chicos se encontraban dentro de una muy extraña tienda de campaña que se encontraba ubicada atrás del escenario, siendo éste un punto ciego en donde nadie podía acceder, y por lo tanto no se podía ver el lugar en donde se encontraban. Pero ésta no era una tienda común y corriente, era bastante gigante y lo más sorprendente es que era una tienda de acampar improvisada que había construido Franky en un dos por tres. Haciendo una base de madera en donde se encontraban parados, de afuera hacia adentro no podía verse nada gracias al hule que rodeaba la tienda y la cual solo servía como base provisional, en lo que los chicos se vestían con el atuendo que Nami había ordenado.

-¡Eres genial, Franky! - Alagó Luffy mientras terminaba de abotonarse una camisa roja en la cual se encontraba tejidos varios parches entre los cuales uno tenía el símbolo de su banda. En su cuello su fiel collar, llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros de mezclilla, con sus sandalias puestas y por encima una gabardina, y por supuesto su fiel sombrero de paja colgado en su cuello.

-¡Eso no fue nada! - Respondió éste de manera egocéntrica mientras sacaba un refresco de cola dentro de un mini frigorífico.

-¿Incluso trajiste eso? - Preguntó la mujer con una gota de sudor resbalando por su sien mientras que se agachaba a la altura de Luffy para arreglar un poco sus desordenados cabellos.

El atuendo de los demás chicos era exactamente el mismo, un pantalón negro de vestir (Menos Franky, quien llevaba su tanga) con zapatos negros, sus respectivos parches y botones en la parte derecha de su camisa, con la diferencia que en lugar del collar del vocalista cada uno llevaba corbatas negras con la diferencia de que cada uno tenía camisas de distintos colores. Zoro tenía puesta una verde, Sanji una azul, Usopp una amarilla y Franky también tenía una azul pero ésta era color cielo mientras que la de Sanji era un azul naval. Por supuesto Luffy era el que más resaltaba de todos los demás ya que era el único que se le sumaba una gabardina larga color negra que le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

Por supuesto a cada uno de los integrantes de les había dado algún distintivo, como por ejemplo Zoro llevaba sus fieles aretes colocados en la oreja izquierda, además de un cinturón del cual caían algunas cadenas, Sanji tenía la corbata algo suelta además de un saco y unos cuantos anillos, a Usopp se le había amarrado su cabello en una coleta baja y llevaba puesto unos lentes del mismo color amarillo además de un sombrero, mientras que Franky llevaba también unos lentes obscuro y éste era el único de los anteriores que tenía la camisa totalmente abierta, y se había deshecho de la corbata al sentirla innecesaria.

-Bien... - Sonrió Nami. - Ahora sí lucen como estrellas. - ¡Esté preparados, subiremos al escenario en cuanto finalice el concierto del club de música!

Ante ésas palabras de Ánimos Luffy se levantó encima de la silla en la cual anteriormente había estado sentado, y subió ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza mientras que sus nakama tan solo sonreían contentos y emocionados esperando las palabras que su capitán estaba a punto de soltar.

-¡Muy bien chicos!, ¡Hoy es un día importante! - Dijo mientras veía a cada uno de sus compañeros. - Ésta es una buena oportunidad para darnos a conocer, y para ello debemos dar el mejor concierto de todos.

-Eso no tienes ni porqué mencionarlo. - Dijo Zoro con una sonrisa cargada de confianza, seguido del grito entusiasmado del resto de sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, encima del escenario ya se encontraba el profesor Brook tomando el micrófono en su mano. La gente había empezado a ser recibida desde una hora atrás para que pudieran ocupar todos los lugares correspondientes, había una muy buena cantidad de gente teniendo en cuenta que era su primer concierto, y Brook debía decir que estaba bastante orgulloso, ya que aunque no le gustara admitirlo, sabía que no se hubiera reunido tanta gente de no ser por la presentación de "Mugiwara Boy´s".

Así pues, él se encontraba dando la introducción al concierto, los instrumentos de los estudiantes ya habían sido colocados con anterioridad en su lugar. Y él había empezado a animar a la multitud quien ya había empezado a alborotarse por la espera, pero a su vez estaban entusiasmados porque el concierto empezara de una buena vez.

Así pues, tras ésa corta introducción Brook se alejó del micrófono y con pasos lentos se dirigió hacia una sillón pequeño colocado en una esquina del escenario sobre el cual se encontraba colocado un violín el cual tomó entre sus manos, y con un deje de melancolía colocó el instrumento en posición empezando a interpretar una melodía tranquila y suave que empezó a inundar el lugar.

Después de unos dos minutos de introducción a las espaldas de Brook se abrió una cortina negra tras la cual se ocultaban sus alumnos parados en un semi circulo, los cuales empezaron a interpretar una canción en compañía del violín. A continuación salieron otros tres alumnos, uno se colocó en el teclado, otro tomó un violín y empezó a actuar de segundo junto al profesor, mientras que otro se colocó en el chelo.

Ésas eran las maravillas de los conciertos de Brook, éste explotaba cada una de las habilidades de sus alumnos para hacer una estupenda sintonía.

Por supuesto desde un principio el entusiasmo se mantuvo en el público, escuchar como cada uno de los instrumentos se iba uniendo uno a uno, en compañía del coro quienes cantaban a canon. La profundidad del violín y la tristeza que denotaba el chelo daban un timbre de audición exquisito. Incluso Nami quien se encontraba parada tras una de las cortinas, observando todo desde la otra parte del escenario se había sorprendido al descubrir el buen nivel que tenían los alumnos de Brook-sensei.

Así pasaron unas cuantas canciones, unas cuantas a capela, unas cuantas con tronpentas e inclusive uno que otro alumno que sabía tocar el saxofón. Todo eso para finalizar su presentación con una canción compuesta originalmente por el maestro, titulada "El sake de Bink´s".

Los aplausos se escucharon, y tras una reverencia por parte del club de música, las luces se apagaron permitiendo que cada quien se llevara los instrumentos que ya no serían necesario, y tras una pausa de cinco minutos, dos sombras se presentaron ante el escenario ante la expectativa de todos. Una de las sombras se sentó en el sillón en el cual había estado reposando el violín del profesor momentos antes, mientras que la otra sombra se quedó parada al lado del otro.

Cuando las luces se hicieron presente se pudo observar a Roronoa Zoro sentado, sosteniendo una guitarra acústica entre sus manos, mientras que Luffy solo estaba parado al lado de éste con una enorme sonrisa tatuada en el rostro y con la mano había empezado a saludar al público.

De inmediato se empezaron a escuchar gritos a montones generados principalmente por los estudiantes de la escuela, y las fans femeninas tanto de Zoro como de Luffy quienes estaban esperando ya la aparición de ambos chicos.

Hancock por su parte había sonreído fascinada al observar el rostro deslumbrante con el que el chico de sus sueños saludaba a todos. Definitivamente Luffy se veía muy feliz encima del escenario, era el lugar en donde más deslumbrante se veía, las luces, su atuendo y ésa felicidad que lo caracterizaban lo hacían lucir hermoso. Bartolomeo por otra parte había empezado como si se tratara de una más de las fanáticas locas del lugar mientras que Sonia y Mari fulminaban con la mirada al pequeño chico de la cicatriz que se había atrevido a robarse el corazón de su Anee-san, y a la vez habían intentado alejarse de su primo quien comenzaba a avergonzarlas.

Ace y Sabo también animaban a su hermanito, al igual que Chopper quien no dejaba de gritar el nombre de Zoro, mientras que Robin reía por lo bajo divertida. Por supuesto Tashigi también animaba al cabeza de musgo mientras que Smoker lo maldecía por lo bajo, y Bonney por su parte estaba bastante fastidiada al no haber podido alcanzar los boletos que quería, y con la mirada intentaba buscar al pecoso sin éxito.

Cuando los gritos se detuvieron Zoro empezó a tocar los acordes de su guitarra, la canción era una escogida especialmente por su profesor, se titulaba "Karakuri Pierrot".

La guitarra de inmediato empezó a llenar todas las canchas, seguida de la melodiosa voz de Luffy quien empezó a cantar el coro, al principio empezó solo, pero tras unos instantes Zoro empezó a acompañarlo.

La, La, La, La, La, Lara, lara, Lara da

La, la la la, lara, lara lara daa. (X3)

Machiawase wa ni-jikan mae de  
Koko ni hitori sore ga kotae desho  
Machiyuku hito nagareru kumo  
Boku no koto wo azawaratteta

Sore wa kantan de totemo konnan de  
Mitomeru koto de mae ni susumeru noni  
Shinjirarenakute shinjitakunakute  
Kimi no naka de kitto boku wa  
Doukeshi nan desho

Como siempre la vos alegre y suave de Luffy empezó a tranquilizar a los espectadores, éste movía levemente su cuerpo, meciéndolo de un lado a otro mientras que con el micrófono en sus manos empezaba a caminar hacia el centro del escenario.

Ah mawatte mawatte mawari tsukarete  
Ah iki ga iki ga kireta no  
Sou kore ga kanashii boku no matsuro da  
Kimi ni tadoritsukenai mama de

Tras terminar ésa última estrofa, Zoro continuo tocando un par de acordes en los que Luffy se quedó en silenció mientras cerraba sus ojos esperando el momento adecuado para reanudar su canto.

Boku wo nosete chikyuu wa mawaru  
Nani mo shiranai kao shite mawaru  
Ichi-byou dake kokyuu wo tomete  
Nani mo iezu tachisukumu boku

Sore wa guuzen de soshite unmei de  
Shiranai hou ga ii to shitteta noni  
Furete shimatta no kimi no nukumori ni  
Sono egao de sono shigusa de  
Boku ga kowarete shimau kara

Mientras cantaba Luffy se veía en la necesidad de mantener sus manos en constante movimiento, era el tipo de persona que no podía mantenerse quieto mientras cantaba, por lo cual ya sea bailando un poco, o ya sea tocando su pecho, simplemente hacía cualquier acción que le cruzara por la cabeza, transmitiendo cada uno de sus sentimientos en su canto logrando tocar a los espectadores de una forma especial

Zoro de igual manera hacía un estupendo trabajo como siempre en tocar la guitarra, con ése tono dulce y dejes de tristeza que servían de apoyo a la voz de Luffy. Con gran habilidad su guitarra parecía cobrar vida, logrando que cada una de sus notas entrara por los oídos del público y empezara a llenarse un sentimiento de nostalgia en cada uno de ellos.

Ah mawatte mawatte mawari tsukarete  
Ah mawatte mawatte mawari tsukarete  
Ah iki ga iki ga iki ga tomaru no  
Ah iki ga iki ga iki ga tomaru no

Ah kawatte kawatte kawatte yuku no ga  
Ah kowai kowai dake nano  
Mou yameta koko de kimi wo matsu no wa  
Boku ga kowarete shimau dake da

Ah mawatte mawatte mawari tsukarete  
Ah iki ga iki ga tomaru no  
Sou boku wa kimi ga nozomu piero da  
Kimi ga omou mama ni ayatsutte yo

Tras terminar la canción había diferente tipos de reacciones, en su mayoría el público estaba conmovido y extasiado, esos dos hacían un estupendo equipo y aquella canción había sido un increíble deleite para el oído.

Zoro y Sanji ya eran conocidos en la escuela por haberlos escuchado en los recesos cuando practicaban, por lo cual no fue sorpresa para ninguno el saber que ése equipo sintonizaban muy bien juntos. Por otra parte las personas que habían llegado externas a la escuela estaban sorprendidas al escuchar por vez primera a ése par, y de igual manera habían terminado por aplaudir y gritar tras una muy buena presentación.

Y aunque todo era felicidad, para cierto rubio de cejas espiral todo ése éxito lo único que provocaba era una enorme cantidad de celos, ya que él también deseaba su propio solo. Pero tal parecía que la suerte solía gustar de patearle el trasero, puesto que no le quedaba más opción más que observar como esos dos deslumbraban en el escenario.

Finalizada la canción, Nami les indicó que podían salir, por lo que él no esperó ni un momento más y tomando su bajo entre sus manos lo colgó en su hombro y camino con pasos elegantes hacia el escenario seguido de Usopp y Franky.

Zoro también se había levantado y con una patada apartó el sillón hasta que éste desapareció hasta una de las cortinas y después entregó la guitarra acústica a uno de los ayudantes que llegaron a asistirlo y le entregaron en compensación su guitarra eléctrica. A continuación éste comenzó a caminar hacia la derecha de Luffy en donde se acuclilló y conectó la guitarra al amplificador.

Sanji de igual manera se colocó al lado izquierdo de Luffy y también colocó su amplificador, y tras ver de reojo al peliverde pudo entender la indirecta, por lo que ambos empezaron a probar sus instrumentos al mismo tiempo empezando con una batalla de guitarra y bajo igual a la que habían presentado en el festival musical, logrando que la gente que hasta el momento había estado sentada se levantara de su lugar y empezara a golpear el piso con sus pies.

Más adelante se unió Usopp quien también empezó a tocar en compañía de los otros dos sumándose a la guerra de instrumentos, para después finalizar con un solo de Franky quien empezó a tocar con fervor la batería en lo que Luffy se volteaba sobre sus pasos y sacando una pequeña botella de agua le daba un sorbo solo para después tragarla y soltar un grito entusiasmado que dio inicio al concierto, y como si ésa fuera la señal se empezó con la primera canción.

Empezando con Franky que empezó tocando la batería un tanto lento en armonía con el bajo y el teclado, iniciando con la abertura a las primera estrofas que comenzó a cantar el vocalista. La canción empezaba lenta y no parecía haber mayor impacto hasta que tras una leve pausa, empezó a sonar la guitarra de Zoro resonando con fervor logrando cambiar el ambiente del lugar de inmediato puesto que al instante el público empezó a sacudir la cabeza con desespero dejándose inundar por aquél majestuoso sonido.

Luffy quedó callado por unos instantes, dejando que aquél requiem continuara, antes de levantar la cabeza hacia el cielo el cual comenzaba a pasar de un tono naranja al obscuro tono de la noche, y tras soltar un profundo grito en el cual raspó la voz empezó a interpretar la música junto a sus amigos a la vez que subía desde tonos altos a bajos con una facilidad impresionante, cambiando por completo el tono dulce que había utilizado en un principio a una voz rasposa y profunda.

Era tanta la emoción que incluso el piso había empezado a temblar, y los gritos extasiados del público no se hicieron esperar. Hacock no podía hacer más que observar todo impresionada, debido a la facilidad con la que los chicos habían logrado cambiar la ambientación del concierto.

En eso nuevamente el sonido de la guitarra predominó por sobre los demás en un majestuoso de guitarra en el cual Luffy le cedió su lugar central a su amigo en lo que él se alejaba del centro para volver a tomar otro sorbo de agua y después continuar con su interpretación.

Todo el concierto estaba siendo grabado por los camarógrafos de la compañía los cuales Nami había contratado.

Así pues el concierto continuo, no les habían dejado interpretar demasiadas canciones debido a que debían continuar con un programa, y éste concierto se había alargado demasiado debido a la primera mitad del club de música, sumado a la banda. Y aún si solo pudieron interpretar cinco canciones al final nada de eso interesaba, puesto que esas canciones fueron las mejores de todas y fueron suficientes para enloquecer al mundo entero.

-Gracias por estar aquí esta noche. - Había dicho Luffy quien respiraba de manera un poco agitada. - Para finalizar éste evento les hemos preparado una canción de navidad. - Anunció éste soltando una sonrisa.

Luffy ya se había acalorado por lo cual ya se había desecho de su gabardina la cual había terminado por caer en una de las esquinas del escenario, e inclusive había desabrochado los primeros botones de su camisa para intentar ventilarse un poco. Su respiración era agitada y había empezado a sudar un poco, ya que estar sobre un escenario era mucho más difícil de lo aparentado.

-Para ustedes "Jingle Bells" - Anunció el título de la canción al momento que el ambiente del concierto cambiaba por tercera voz a una canción mucho más alegre con ambiente navideño.

Umi wo watari kumo wo koete

Fune ha susumu yume no hou e

Tanoshii kao atsumete goran

Tadashii nakama no tsukuri kata sa

Mientras Luffy cantaba a un ritmo alegre había empezado a aplaudir con sus manos incitando al público a imitarlo. Y tras terminar con la primera estrofa, empezó a cantar la segunda con la diferencia de que el resto de la banda empezó a cantar de igual manera a coro.

Jinguruberu jinguruberu meriikurisumasu!

Kore ga konya no okurimono sa sing!

Jinguruberu jinguruberu happiinyuuiyaa!

Owaranai uta kikoeruhazu

La tercera estrofa Luffy seguía cantando la letra principal, mientras que los chicos se alternaban para cantar los coros (Las partes en paréntesis).

Yuki no kuni mo (yuki no kuni mo) suna no kuni mo (suna no kuni mo)

Fune ha susumu (fune ha susumu) yume no you ni (yume no you ni)

Aitai hito (aitai hito) omoidaseba (omoidaseba)

Utagoe ha yagate nagare hoshi sa

Aplaudiendo por encima de su cabeza y sonriendo, Luffy empezó a dirigirse hacia las afueras del escenario en donde se encontraba una Nami bastante confundida ya que no se suponía que el chico debía de hacer eso, y sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo, observó sorprendida como el chico la tomaba por la muñeca y la jalaba hacia el centro del escenario. A lo que ella había abierto grandemente los ojos en símbolo de vergüenza y pánico al verse parada enfrente de una enorme multitud de gente que la observaba con altas expectativas.

Hancock al ver a ésa mujer siendo sostenida por su amado volvió a sentir ése revoltijo de emociones en su estómago y sintió unas ansias enormes de asesinar a la pelinaranja, pero lo más frustrante es que no podía hacer nada, más que observar como ésa chica terminaba por hacer lo que el monito deseaba y había empezado a cantar junto a los demás.

Jinguruberu jinguruberu meriikurisumasu!

Tabi ha itsudemo matsuri nanosa sing!

Jinguruberu jinguruberu happiinyuuiyaa!

Kimi mo ii koto okoru you ni! Hey!

No conforme con eso Luffy empezó a incitar al público a seguirles el ritmo, logrando que la estrofa final fuera cantada por el público entero, el cual estaba bastante entusiasmado por participar, e inclusive unas cuantas personas más atrevidas se habían subido al escenario para cantar junto al morocho, entre las cuales estaba Chopper quien se dedicaba a imitar el baile alegre del vocalista.

Jinguruberu jinguruberu meriikurisumasu!

Kore ga konya no okurimono sa sing!

Jinguruberu jinguruberu happiinyuuiyaa!

-¡Muchas gracias! - Gritó una vez terminada su presentación y a continuación hizo una reverencia hacia el público siendo seguido por Zoro, Sanji, Usopp y también Franky quien se había levantado de su lugar para unirse a la reverencia.

Y tras recibir una gran cantidad de aplausos, silbidos, y gritos éstos se levantaron y sin hacerse esperar salieron del escenario dejando a los espectadores muy entusiasmados, gritando que querían escuchar una canción más, pero éstos no se detuvieron y se dirigieron hacia la tienda para poderse cambiar en lo que desalojaban a las personas del lugar.

Sonia, Mari y Bartolomeo al ver que el concierto había finalizado, y tras notar que la gente empezaba a retirarse, quisieron decirle a Hancock que se retiraran también, pero la mujer parecía estar petrificada, y no parecía querer moverse de su lugar.

-¿Anee-sama? - Llamó Sandersonia preocupada.

-¿Pueden adelantarse? - Preguntó ella sin desviar la mirada del lugar donde momentos antes había estado Luffy junto a ésa mujer.

-¿Adelantarnos?, ¿Cómo podríamos dejarte sola? - Preguntó Marigold preocupada intentando tomar a su hermana y sacarla así ésta no quisiera.

-Luffy dijo que lo esperara. - Susurro por lo bajo y cuando las hermanas estaban a punto de reclamar nuevamente, Bartolomeo las alejó entendiendo que su prima quería tener algo de privacidad con Luffy-senpai.

-Buena suerte. - Le dijo el peliverde mientras arrastraba a Sonia y Mari fuera del lugar en contra de su voluntad.

Así la gente empezó a desalojar el lugar, mientras que ella había ido a recargarse en una de las paredes, esperando a que el chico terminara de cambiarse. Había querido colocarse su abrigo para que ningún hombre fastidioso quisiera acercarse a ella, pero no lo había hecho simplemente porque se había arreglado especialmente para Luffy y quería que él la viera. Siendo que cuando se lo encontró momentos antes notó que él estaba tan apresurado que no se paró a detenerse en notarla demasiado.

Seguía molesta y muy celosa de ésa mujer peli naranja, sentía que era su mayor rival en el amor por el momento al ser una amiga tan cercana de Luffy, y no le había gustado nada verla cantar tan alegremente junto a él. Eso solo había provocado que volviera a recordar la conversación que horas atrás había escuchado de aquellas dos molestas estudiantes.

Por supuesto había otra cosa que le molestaba a Hancock, y eso era la diferencia de edad que tenía. Ella era mayor que Luffy por muchos años y él seguía siendo menor de edad.

Sabía que decían que para el amor no había edad, pero eso no significaba que no se preocupara por esas cosas. A la gente no solía importarle una vez que ambas personas hubieran cumplido la mayoría de edad, y el hecho de que Luffy siguiera menor era algo que sentía la ponía en gran desventaja. Otra razón por la que envidiaba la juventud de ésa tal Nami.

¿Qué pasaría si Luffy ni siquiera la veía como opción debido a ésa diferencia de edad?

¿Sólo la consideraba una amiga?

Bartolomeo le había dicho que era muy probable que Luffy le correspondiera pero ella seguía sin querer tragárselo hasta que no lo viera con sus propios ojos y lo escuchara de sus labios.

Había leído tantas situaciones amorosas en sus mangas shojos, los cuales le habían ayudado a entender un poco más acerca de sus sentimientos, aunque gracias a éstos, su mente traviesa no podía evitar imaginar un centenar de escenarios diferentes, y no todos eran finales felices.

Uno que otro pervertido se había acercado a ella para intentar conquistarla, pero como Hancock no tenía paciencia en ése momento se había encargado de patearlos logrando que éstos corrieran despavoridos y terminaran por dejarla sola. Ya no había nadie más dentro de las canchas, todos habían desalojado el lugar menos ella, pero eso ni siquiera le importaba puesto que seguía absorta en sus pensamientos.

-¿Hancock? - Escuchó la voz del menor llamándola. - Supuse que estarías aquí. - Sonrio. - Perdona por hacerte esperar, Nami seguía hablando sobre temas referente al trabajo.

-Ya veo... - Respondió de manera cortante logrando que el menor frunciera un poco el ceño al no sentirse comodo con el tono que ésta había usado.

-¿Qué te pasa? - Preguntó algo disgustado al recordar la razón por la que quería hablar con ella. - ¿Por qué te has estado comportando de manera tan extraña desde ésa ocasión?

-¿Ésa ocasión? - Preguntó ella sin entender.

Ésa pregunta solo logró que la poca paciencia que tenía Luffy explotara. Y es que si bien el menor era un chico bastante amable, alegre y despreocupado, bien se sabía que era un completo caprichoso, un niño que gracias a los mimos de sus hermano se había transformado en alguien que detestaba ser ignorado, o que las cosas no salieran como él quería, y era por eso que no podría tolerar que Hancock hubiera olvidado algo tan importante, como que le había besado la última vez que la vio.

-¿Por qué me has estado ignorando? - Reclamó al momento que fruncía el ceño y miraba a la chica en símbolo de desaprobación.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Qué quieres decir con "no fue nada"? - Reclamó mientras sacaba a gran velocidad su celular y le mostraba el mensaje a la respuesta que ella le había mandado en aquella ocasión.

-¿Ah? - En ése momento Hancock quien también era una mujer completamente caprichosa y mimada gracias al ambiente en el que había sido criada, optó por responder ante aquél tono altanero que empezaba a sentir en Luffy. - ¿Y qué me dices de ti? - Preguntó. - ¿Subiendo a ésa mujer al escenario contigo?

-¿Nami? - Preguntó éste sin entender mientras ladeaba la cabeza confundido. - ¿Qué tiene de malo que invitara a Nami a cantar?

-¡¿Qué tiene de malo?! - Preguntó aún más ofendida, mientras que sin pensarlo dejaba salir todas sus frustraciones. - ¡Eso es evidente!, ¡Es bastante obvio que ésa mujer siente algo por ti!

-¡Por supuesto que sí, es mi nakama! - Se defendió.

-No me refiero a eso. - Contestó mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su frente y arqueaba su espalda de manera dramática mientras hacía como si fuera a desmayarse.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? - Volvió a gritar fastidiado de que le cambiara el tema.

-¡Me molesta que estés con ésa mujer!

-¿Por qué? - Preguntó nuevamente ésta vez entrando en modo defensivo, ya que si había algo que él apreciaba era a sus amigos, y no soportaría que nadie los criticara. - Nami es muy buena conmigo, ¿Por qué no te agrada?

-¡Porque me gustas! - Soltó sin pensarlo demasiado logrando que un silencio inundara el lugar tras ésa declaración.

-Ah.. No... Yo...

Entonces Luffy pudo notar el rubor subir al rostro de la chica, tanto sus mejillas como sus orejas se habían teñido de un adorable tono rojizo que la hacían lucir encantadora. En ése momento se había tomado su tiempo para observarla bien, y notar aquél hermoso vestido morado que se había colocado el cual le sentaba muy bien y le favorecía a marcar la figura de sus pechos, cintura, cadera y piernas. Incluso podía percibir un suave olor a frambuesa, notando al instante que ésta se había puesto perfume para la ocasión.

Hancock seguía balbuceando un montón de pretextos a la declaración realizada anteriormente, pero él había dejado de prestar atención a su voz solo para observar cada uno de los detalles de la mujer parada enfrente suyo.

Curioso volteó hacia los lados notando que ya no había ni un sola alma en el lugar, y todos se habían dirigido seguramente a seguir disfrutando del festival. Por lo cual, tras asegurarse de que se encontraban en un lugar ajeno a molestias, se acercó a la mujer y en un rápido movimiento le arrebató aquella peluca rubia que había arreglado con tanto esmero para que combinara con el resto del atuendo.

El cabello de ella estaba amarrado para poder colocarse la peluca sin molestia, pero él no conforme con eso se encargó de desatárselo ante la atenta mirada de la mujer quien se había quedado petrificada notando cada una de las acciones del menor.

Cuando terminó de desatar la hermosa cabellera de la chica, ésta había empezado a correr libremente por su espalda, y algunos mechones caían por su rostro. Él seguía observándola con ojos atentos.

-Te ves mucho mejor así. - Susurro por lo bajo.

Hancock había abierto la boca debido a la impresión, pero no había podido reaccionar a tiempo debido a que el chico la jaló de la muñeca haciendo que ésta se agachara hasta su altura, y así el menor posicionó sus labios encima de los suaves labios rosados de la mujer quien ante ésa acción no había podido evitar abrir sus ojos cuan grandes eran debido a la impresión.

Ambos eran inexpertos y tan solo habían juntado ambos labios sin saber muy bien como continuar.

Fue Luffy quien empezó a mover la boca, tal vez por cuestión de instinto, y así conforme ambos fueron adaptándose a la situación, empezaron a cerrar los ojos comenzando a darle vida a aquél beso, tal vez con movimientos torpes e inexpertos, pero eso no importaba, porque ésa simple acción era suficiente para que ambos pudieran transmitirse la intensidad de los sentimientos que estaban sintiendo.

Cuando se separaron las piernas de las chicas comenzaron a fallar, por lo cual se dejó de caer de rodillas encima del frío pasto, y Luffy siguiéndola se había acuclillado a su altura, solo para después tomar la barbilla de la mujer y levantarla a la altura de su rostro solo para después volverle a plantar un tierno beso, suave y lento que lo único que demostraba era el cuidado con el que el chico deseaba tratarla.

Había llevado una de sus manos a la cintura femenina, mientras que ella en contestación había rodeado el cuello del chico intentando hacer mucho más íntima la conexión.

Ambos corazones palpitaban extasiados convirtiéndose en uno solo, ésa simple acción era suficiente para que empezaran a sentir una clase de cosquilleo que empezó a llenarlos por completo.

En ése momento dejaron de hacer falta las palabras, ya no era necesario dar más explicaciones, ni el enojo de unos mensajes con poco contexto, ni los celos por las amigas de él, o las conversaciones de gente ajena a ellos importaban, también había dejado de importarle el problema de la edad.

Lo único que la pareja tenía por seguro era que se necesitaban mutuamente, que se amaban con fervor y solo eso importaba.

-Yo también te quiero. - Le respondió Luffy una vez que necesitaron el oxígeno y decidieron separarse. Él había pegado su frente a la de la chica y tras ésas palabras ambas entidades rieron de manera sincera, dejando ver a relucir el alivio que sentían al saberse correspondidos.

Mientras tanto, escondida en la negrura del lugar, escondida detrás del escenario se encontraba parada cierta chica pelinaranja, quien al notar la ausencia de Luffy había decidido salir a buscarlo aún con las negativas de Zoro quien había querido intentar detenerla.

Nami se encontraba recargada, escondida de los dos amantes quienes felices declaraban su amor. Espesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas hacia su barbilla y se perdían cayendo en el piso. Con trabajo intentaba callar sus sollozos, y con pesar se repetía así misma, que ni siquiera sabía porque estaba tan triste si ya sabía que Luffy sentía algo por ésa mujer desde el principio.

-Tonta... - Dijo Zoro quien estaba parado frente a ella, había ido a buscarla tras que ésta se negara a escucharlo. - Por eso te dije que no lo siguieras.

-¡No me moles... - Su reclamo se vio interrumpido cuando para sorpresa de Nami, Zoro rodeo la cabeza de la chica y la abrazó pegándola a su pecho para dejar que ésta llorara a gusto. - Zoro... - Murmuró por lo bajo mientras soltaba a llorar aferrándose a la ropa del chico quien sin decir nada miraba hacia el cielo intentando no ver a la mujer llorando a sabiendas de que ésta se enojaría después si él lo hacía. - Perona-chan se enojará contigo. - Ante ésa declaración una gota de sudor recorrió la nuca del cabeza de musgo y su cuerpo se tensó.

-Idiota... - Reclamó. - ¿Qué clase de persona sería si dejara a una amiga llorando sola?

Ante eso Nami no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa triste, y es que sabía que Zoro ya sabía lo que iba a suceder entre Luffy y Hancock, de ahí venía la vehemencia por decirle que no lo buscara.

Ante su terquedad él la había buscado a sabiendas de que necesitaría un amigo con el cual desahogarse, y había ido aun cuando sabía que probablemente Perona lo asesinaría después.

Zoro era un buen amigo.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **beren: Me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, y no te preocupes por eso de abandonarlo, no tengo intensión de hacerlo, mucho menos porque ésta es una de mis historias preferidas. (Nótese por la cantidad de capitulos que llevo publicados). Yo también estaba emocionada porque fuera Luffy quien tomara la iniciativa, la verdad es que ya estaba ansiosa por hacer oficial la relación de ellos dos al ser ésta la pareja principal, y estoy muy emocionada por haber terminado el capítulo.**

 **Tomoyo;¿Qué tal?, ¿Qué opinas?, ¿Estuvo interesante el capítulo?, estuve esperando poder profundizar el LuHan desde el momento en que empecé con ésta historia y por fin pude hacerlo, aunque no sé si me habrá quedado muy bien la escena romántica, a veces siento que me cuesta un poco de trabajo ése tipo de cosas. (También porque estaba demasiado emocionada cuando estaba redactando la historia). PD:Perdona por la escena final con Nami, sé que adoras el LuNa, pero era necesaria.**

 **Sanji-Kun: No te preocupes, Sanji sí va a tener pareja, el problema es que tengo una gran cantidad de personajes para desarrollar y no puedo darle su espacio a cada uno de ellos o la historia nunca terminaría. Lo malo es que no voy a poder desarrollar la relación de Sanji como lo he hecho con las demás, por falta de espacio y también por las circunstancias en las que sucederán. (No diré mucho respecto al tema), pero sí... Sí terminará con una pareja.**


	37. Cita agridulce

**Lo sé, lo sé, son libres de lanzarme tomatazos si quieren. Me he tardado una eternidad en actualizar y me siento pésima por eso. u.u**

 **Pero quiero decirles que he estado bastante ocupada éste último mes (Y desde antes), porque he tenido que atender varios asuntos de la escuela, entre algunos proyectos, exposiciones y demás tareas o trabajos que he tenido que estar entregando. Además de que he estado estresada por otras situaciones que no mencionaré por el momento para no aburrirlos.**

 **De cualquier manera, espero que aún alguien se acuerde de éste fic :´C jajaja... Bueno estoy bastante emocionada por éste capitulo porque por fin siento florecer la relación principal, lo cual indica que el arco final de Luffy y Hancock ya está en curso, aunque aún falta que escriba uno que otro detalle antes de poder llegar al clímax. También seguiré desarrollando las parejas secundarias mientras escribo la trama principal, solo espero que no se me seque la cabeza al tener que empezar a idear una que otra cita (ya que no quiero que se vuelvan repetitivas o todas iguales).**

 **También quiero agradecerle a todas las personas que me han seguido hasta aquí, ya llevamos 35 capítulos (37 contando el prólogo y el especial de Halloween), y debo decir que eso para mí es una gran hazaña, nunca había escrito un fic tan largo como éste, es la primera vez en la que escribo tanto y aún me quedan ideas para más adelante, como ya sabrán ya tengo planeada la historia entera. (Con excepción de uno que otro detalle que debo de pulir, pero la idea en general ya está completa al igual que el final), y espero que ustedes estén disfrutando de ésta historia tanto como yo.**

 **Debo admitir que es el trabajo que más me ha gustado realizar hasta el momento.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 35.**

 **Cita agridulce.**

Todo era nuevo para ése par de principiantes que empezaban a experimentar los placeres del amor, ambos eran torpes y apenas lograban entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Hancock por supuesto se encontraba entusiasmada, pues ahora que el chico la besaba podía asegurar que todas aquellas sensaciones que había leído en los libros que su molesto primo le obligó a comprar eran ciertos. Ella se sentía dichosa, una felicidad enorme se había implantado en ella, junto a ésos cosquilleos que la recorrían por completo. Sin duda saber que eras correspondida era lo mejor que podía pasarle a alguien.

Luffy también se encontraba bastante entusiasmado, había anhelado probar nuevamente los labios de la chica desde el momento en que lo hizo por primera vez, y era mucho más maravilloso de lo que recordaba. Había estado bastante malhumorado al no haber podido ver a Hancock durante tanto tiempo, y el tenerla ahora tan cerca de él era maravilloso. El poder mirarla, poder volver a olfatear su dulce aroma, sentir sus suaves y deliciosos labios, acariciar su delicada piel lechosa y observar como los ojos de ella brillaban al verle era algo que simplemente lo hacían sentir completo. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así por una chica, de hecho no acababa de entender todavía sus sentimientos, pero nada de eso le importaba ya que él siempre había sido un chico que entendía mejor realizando las acciones que con la teoría, y lo único que le importaba era asegurar que ella sería suya, desarrollando tal vez de manera inconsciente un sentimiento de posesividad.

Cuando el beso había finalizado, lo primero que deseo hacer Hancock fue cubrir su rostro pero él no la dejó, y tomó las muñecas de la chica evitando así que ésta se ocultara. Permitiéndose así, poder observar el sonrojado rostro de la chica, quien había comenzado a respirar de manera agitada, y sus preciosos ojos azules brillaban a más no poder, dándole a él una vista maravillosa. Y es que no podía dejar de pensar que ella era demasiado hermosa como para ser real.

Repentinamente sintió la necesidad de tenerla a su lado por lo cual volvió a jalar la muñeca de Hancock atrayéndola hacía sí mismo y haciendo que ella terminara por recargar su cabeza en su pecho. Fue un acto impulsivo con el único objetivo de aumentar la cercanía con ella e intentar hacerle comprender sus sentimientos.

Hancock por su parte seguía bastante inquieta, como estaba recargada en el pecho del chico podía escuchar el agitado palpitar del corazón del contrario. Sensación que la llenaba de tranquilidad y la obligaba a sonreír como la idiota enamorada que era. Es cierto que había tenido muchas dudas desde el momento en que conoció a Luffy, y es que sabía que había varios aspectos que debía considerar.

Como el hecho de que ella era la hija de los dueños de una de las empresas más ricas del mundo, y al ser la hija mayor se le había prácticamente obligado a ser la que dirigiría las riendas de la empresa, después e su padre. Cosa que era extraño, ya que en ése mundo, lo normal sería que su padre hubiera ya deseado emparejarla con el dueño de alguna otra familia adinerada para compensar "su fracaso" por haber nacido mujer, y traerle más fortuna a la familia.

Sin embargo sus padres no eran tan simples, y habían decidido transformarla en la heredera aún con las diferencias de género, y aún cuando en ése tipo de ambiente laboral, la mayoría del tiempo predominaba el machismo, y la gente solía criticarla al no considerarla adecuada para estar en la cabecilla de la compañía, una vez retirado su padre. Ésa había sido una de las razones por la cual se le había educado de manera estricta, exigiéndole ser siempre la mejor en todo.

Ésa posición era una carga bastante pesada, y hacía que su figura fuera reconocida a nivel mundial, lo cual era un completo problema ya que aunque quisiera tener una relación normal, la situación se lo impedía y se veía obligada a ocultar su rostro en cualquier lado, impidiéndole desplegar sus alas y volar completamente libre. Para colmo, Luffy también deseaba ser una figura reconocida, y ya estaba empezando a ganarse su fama y sus fans, y estaba segura que después de ése evento ganaría mucho más seguidores que lo apoyarían, lo cual los convierte a ambos en figuras públicas, lo cual los pone al asecho de reporteros y demás personas molestas que no dudarían ni un instante en publicar cualquier chisme que pudieran idear, cualquier mínima oportunidad que ellos le dieran y sería el final.

También estaba el hecho de que ella le ganaba por varios años al chico y algunos la juzgarían mal, de hecho ella misma se había sentido culpable por ése hecho, pero ahora que lo tenía tan cerca no podía simplemente actuar como si nada, haciendo como si sus sentimientos no existieran.

Ambos estaban ahí, ambos podían transmitirse sus sentimientos hacia el otro, y ambos entendían a la perfección que se querían y deseaban estar juntos. Tan solo era un chico y una chica que se habían enamorado.

¿Sería demasiado pedir tener una relación normal?

Al parecer sí, ya que aún tenían un largo camino por recorrer. Apenas era el comienzo y habían decidido arriesgarse a que alguien los viera en ése lugar, por el simple y sencillo hecho de que ahora que sabían que se amaban, el resto de personas no importaban. Una relación es de dos personas, y nadie tenía derecho a interferir en eso.

-Vamos... - Dijo él mientras se separaba levemente de la chica y después se ponía en pie, mientras tomaba ambas manos de la chica y la ayudaba a ponerse en pie. - Te quiero enseñar algo.

Al decir eso, Luffy dejó ver una deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro, la cual ocasionó que el pobre corazón de Hancock diera un pequeño salto, y una vocecita interior empezara a gritar en su mente, mientras empezaba a formular un montón de escenarios fantásticos en donde se encontraba a unos instantes de casarse con el chico frente a ella.

-¿Hancock? - La llamó el chico confundido al notar que ella al parecer ya no lo estaba escuchando.

-Ah... Si...

Rápidamente la chica tomó la peluca entre sus manos e intentó ponérsela sin éxito alguno debido al nerviosismo y a la obscuridad del lugar, cosa que solo ocasionaba que fallara en sus intentos de volver a arreglar el accesorio sin que se viera en ése estado deplorable. Situación que sólo ocasionó que el chico la mirara de lo más divertido y se soltara a reír. Acto que ofendió a la pelinegra, e inflando sus mejillas se cruzó de brazos no queriendo enfrentar al chico.

Luffy no mencionó ni una sola palabra, y en su lugar tomó a la chica de la mano para después jalarla levemente indicándole que lo siguiera, cosa que Hancock entendió y empezó a seguir los pasos del pelinegro al momento que relajaba su cuerpo, y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Luffy, haciendo de su corta caminata una experiencia bastante agradable.

El morocho se detuvo unos momentos antes haciendo un gesto con las manos para indicarle a la chica que esperara, y después desapareció tras el escenario, en donde caminó hacia la tienda, en donde se dio cuenta que ninguno de sus compañeros se encontraba ya presente y al parecer ya se habían marchado a disfrutar del resto del festival. Por lo cual sonrió divertido y regresó por Hancock volviéndola a tomar de mano, y cuidando que ésta no pisara alguna roca, cuidandola como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Entrando a la tienda Hancock achicó los ojos ya que en la obscuridad no podía ver absolutamente nada, pero para su fortuna el chico encendió un pequeño foco que alumbró tenuemente el lugar, con colores cálidos, aunque aún se mantenía un atmósfera distinta ya que él no quiso prender todos los focos del lugar al desear obtener una atmósfera más romántica.

Al instante jaló una silla y la posicionó enfrente de una mesita que se encontraba en el lugar e invitó a la chica a sentarse, y después desapareció nuevamente para regresar con uno de los espejos que había utilizado Nami para arreglarlos antes de que hubiera empezado el concierto. Hancock agradeció las atenciones y de su bolsa sacó algunos artefactos de belleza, entre los cuales había un cepillo, el cual utilizó para arreglar nuevamente la peluca que en ése momento ya se veía un tanto desastrosa.

Cuando terminó con su labor, empezó a escarmenar de igual cabello su negro cabello, con la intensión de volver a amarrarlo, todo eso ante la atenta mirada de Luffy quien no se perdía ningún detalle, aunque Hancock era tan despistada y estaba tan ensimismada en su deseo por verse siempre hermosa que aún no se percataba de la insistente mirada del menor.

Cuando la peluca estuvo en su lugar, ella se miró ante el espejo asegurándose que ninguna fibra de cabello se encontrara fuera de posición, y no conforme con eso, sacó su estuche de maquillaje para retocarlo y regresar a su fachada de emperatriz que siempre llevaba encima. Pero fue en ése momento, cuando estaba poniéndose lápiz labial, que desvió la mirada hacia el chico y se dio cuenta de que éste la miraba fijamente al rostro, con una dulce sonrisa tatuada en su rostro.

Ésa acción la paralizó por unos momentos, no solo por haber cachado a Luffy observándola, sino por el hecho de que el chico se veía extremadamente hermoso. Con esos enormes ojos achocolatados brillando, y ésa dulce y suave sonrisa implantada en sus labios, sumado a un tenue y casi imperceptible sonrojo. La observaba como si fuera el ser más maravilloso del planeta y no podía evitar avergonzarse un poco por eso.

-¿Qué... ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó confundida notando que el chico parecía regresar a la realidad, pues había empezado a parpadear varias veces como si acabara de despertar de algún ensueño.

-Oh nada... - Contestó con su voz animada de siempre y después se posicionó enfrente de la chica quien seguía sentada y no apartaba su mirada de él. - Es solo que... - Luffy tomó la barbilla de la chica con delicadeza levantando el rostro de la chica para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos. - Eres hermosa. - Y sin permiso volvió a plantar sus labios sobre los de la chica quien de manera instintiva cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación, al momento que rodeaba el cuello del chico con sus brazos.

Si alguien pudiera ver a Luffy en ése momento no querría lo que está viendo, y es que sorpresivamente era un chico bastante apasionado y directo, quien gracias a su personalidad podía decir de manera natural todo lo que sentía y pasaba por su cabeza, convirtiéndolo en alguien bastante atrevido que iba directo al grano sin pedir autorización, algo que lo hacía bastante atrayente. Sin duda, Zoro estaría celoso de ver como su amigo no parecía mostrar signos de vergüenza para hacer algo que a él en ocasiones le avergonzaba de sobremanera.

El beso se daba de manera tranquila, y suave, ambos dejándose llevar por las emociones del momento, aún experimentando lo que les gustaba tanto a ellos como a su contrario.

-¡Ven! - Dijo el chico de repente mientras se separaba nuevamente para volver a tomar las manos de la chica y hacerla levantarse. - Aún es temprano, creo que aún estamos a tiempo.

-¿A tiempo de qué? - Preguntó sin entender. - Tan solo salgamos de aquí.

Y sin más, ambos salieron de la tienda para después salir de las canchas y atravesar el mar de gente que se encontraba cerca del festival. Ambos iban con las manos entrelazadas, no dándose cuenta de las miradas curiosas que se dirigían en su dirección, algunas de personas sin importancia y otras... Bueno... Otra pertenecía a cierto pecoso que no había podido evitar ver ésa cercanía entre su hermanito y ésa "arpía".

-¡Qué demonios! - Gritó para sus adentros, mientras empezaba a arder nuevamente en rabia, y con trabajo notaba como su hermanita se dirigía a la salida y estaba a punto de huir a quien sabe que lugar con ésa extraña.

-¡¿Qué hace ése tipo con nuestra Anee-sama?! - Se escuchó el grito de una mujer a unos cuantos metros del lugar. Se trataba de cierta peliverde que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Quién es? - Preguntó Marilgold, ya que debido a la distancia en la que se encontraban no podían alcanzar a distinguir que el muchacho que se llevaba a su hermana era nada más ni nada menos que el vocalista de la banda a la cual habían ido a escuchar.

-¿No será? - Preguntó la chica, recordando la confesión que Hancock les hizo de que se había enamorado del vocalista de Mugiwara Boy´s.

-Naaa... No creo. - Respondió Marilgold entrando en estado de negación.

-Tienes razón es imposible.

Mientras ambas hermanas negaban haber visto lo que acababan de presenciar, Bartolomeo se encontraba comiendo una ración enorme de takoyakis que había comprado en una tienda cercana, y se encontraba llorando de emoción al notar que todos sus esfuerzos por concientizar a su idiota prima habían dado frutos.

Por otra parte Portgas, ya se encontraba dispuesto de seguir a su hermanito y evitar que ésa abominación continuara, pero la única razón por la que no lo hacía era porque por fin se encontraba en el festival al lado de su amada Robin, y se encontraban completamente solos, algo bastante inusual teniendo en cuenta de que la chica siempre lo rechazaba.

Hasta el momento habían estado caminando por todas las atracciones posibles, e inclusive él había participado en un juego en el que debía tirar algunos objetos para ganar un premio. Juego que repitió unas diez veces, solo para ganar un pequeño peluche de reno que a la chica le había gustado, y como agradecimiento había recibido un beso en la mejilla. ¡Sin duda estaba en racha ésa noche!

-¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó la mujer mientras volteaba a ver al pecoso, el cual comenzó a negar efusivamente con la cabeza.

-¡No, nada de nada! - Respondió mientras comenzaba a reír nervioso y se rascaba la cabeza. - ¡Maldición... Mujer molesta... Te dejaré escapar por hoy" - Pensó, para después dirigirse hacia la siguiente atracción, en donde se encargaría de ganarle por lo menos un pececito a la chica.

* * *

Por otra parte Zoro se había encargado de consolar a Nami por un buen rato, aunque no se habían quedado demasiado tiempo en la zona sabiendo que Luffy se encontraba cerca, y era probable que los vieran si se quedaban ahí, por lo cual se habían encargado de hacer que los chicos salieran del lugar y se fueran a disfrutar del festival. Por supuesto Sanji se había dado cuenta casi al instante de que Nami se encontraba deprimida, por lo cual su reacción inicial había sido culpar a Zoro y había estado por patearlo, cuando la chica lo corrigió y le dijo que Zoro tan solo la había ayudado.

Se habían quedado unos instantes hablando los tres, y Nami en su depresión deseaba hacer una competencia para beber sake con Zoro, pero éste al saber que eso solo haría que la chica cometiera alguna estupidez había querido negarse, y se habría marchado de no ser porque Nami le dijo que si aceptaba el reto y le ganaba eliminaría todas las deudas que él le debía.

Al final se había dejado vencer solo para complacer a la chica quien en ése momento se encontraba despechada de amor, y cuando esa estúpida competencia había dado por terminada, Zoro se había marchado dejando a Nami al cuidado de Sanji, sabiendo que ella estaría segura con ése rubio idiota quien a pesar de ser un pervertido, seguía siendo un hombre que respetaba a las mujeres por sobre todas las cosas, y de ninguna manera se aprovecharía de la situación.

-Bueno... ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? - Preguntó confundido mientras se rascaba la nuca entrando en un estado de nerviosismo total. - ¿Dónde está Perona?, no la he visto en un buen rato.

-¡Sucio!, ¡Kumashi infiel! - Escuchó el grito de su novia quien le había plantado una cachetada.

-¿Eeeeh? - Gritó el hombre mientras veía a la pelirosada quien tenía las mejillas infladas en un puchero bastante infantil, y además tenía unas cuantas lagrimillas plantadas en sus ojos amenazando con salir, cosa que hizo que su corazón se oprimiera en culpabilidad. - Oye, oye, oye, no sé qué es lo que estás pensando pero.

-¡No me mientas, Kumashi mentiroso! - Se quejó la chica mientras llevaba sus pequeño puños a sus ojos al momento que las lágrimas salían. - ¡Te vi abrazándola, y llevándola a tomar alcohol!, ¡Eres de lo peor!

El rostro de Roronoa se volvió pálido, ya que había olvidado por un instante las habilidades de acosadora que su novia había desarrollado por seguirlo desde niños. Sabía que lo que Perona estaba armando en ése momento no era más que una escena infantil de celos, y sabía también que ella estaba completamente segura de que él no la había engañado.

De hecho la entendía tan bien que entendía que la verdadera razón por la que Perona estaba molesta, no era por ser "infiel", sino por haberle prestado atención a otra chica mientras ella se encontraba sola. Después de todo ella era una niñita consentida de papá que había desarrollado una enorme necesidad de atención, y por eso si la descuidaba tan solo por un instante, se deprimía de ésa manera sintiéndose excluida.

Y a pesar de que sabía que ésa escena era tan solo uno de los tantos caprichos de su novia, seguía sintiéndose culpable por hacerla llorar, y deseaba consolarla lo antes posible, sabiendo que con ésas acciones lo único que lograba era incrementar la actitud infantil de la chica. Pero aún así no le importaba tener que soportar sus escenitas, ya que la quería demasiado como para aceptarla con cada uno de sus defectos, por lo cual su reacción instantánea fue abrazar a al chica, al momento que empezaba a acariciar la cabeza de ella, dándole consuelo, mientras Perona se aferraba al pecho del chico, al momento que apretaba algunos pedazos de tela, buscando seguridad en ése chico que tanto amaba.

-Me tienes para ti el resto de la noche, ¿Qué deseas hacer? - Preguntó éste un tanto avergonzado se alejaba un poco señalando los puestos de comida y entretenimiento. - Te compraré lo que quieras.

-¡Yeeeei! - Gritó la chica entusiasmada mientras se lanzaba nuevamente a abrazar al chico colocando su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Zoro. - ¡Kumashi, eres el mejor!

El chico suspiró aliviado, y sin más que decir se fue junto a la chica quien no estaba dispuesta a contenerse ni un poco.

-De verdad creo que soy masoquista... - Dijo al aire.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la gran ciudad, Luffy se había encargado a sacar a Hancock de aquél dichoso festival en el cual sabía de ante mano que podría llegar a encontrarse con sus hermanos o demás amigos que seguramente lo interrumpirían. Además de que deseaba pasar tiempo a solas con la chica, y conocía un buen lugar al cual podrían ir.

Se trataba de un parque cerca de la zona a la cual él había ido en más de una ocasión, el cual en épocas navideñas solían adornar y se encontraba siempre repleto de gente. Era un lugar bastante llamativo y perfecto para la ocasión, por lo cual en cuanto se había acordado del lugar, se había encargado de tomar a la chica nuevamente por la mano y llevársela a su lado tras tomar sus pertenencias. Entre las cuales se encontraba su guitarra acústica, que había sido la que usó Zoro para tocar en el concierto.

Tras caminar por unos 15 o 20 minutos, empezaron a ver los focos blancos a la lejanía que adornaban las rejas de metal que rodeaban ése pequeño parque. Por lo cual tuvieron que rodear el lugar en busca de la entrada. Caminando primero por una calle común y corriente, para después tras doblar a la derecha encontrarse con la entrada, enfrente de la cual se encontraba un amplia banqueta en la cual había unas cuantas bancas, además de unas pequeñas construcciones redondas que habían colocado en el lugar adornándolas con luces de colores haciendo la ilusión de ser esferas de navidad. Por supuesto no podía faltar el fiel árbol de Navidad que había sido adornado con luces blancas, algunas estrellas y esferas que se encendían y apagaban continuamente dando un efecto maravilloso.

Al acceder al parque, eran bienvenidos por un hermoso camino recto de ladrillos rojos, sobre los cuales se encontraban varios arcos iluminados con el mismo tipo de luces blancas, las cuales alumbraban el camino.

La gente caminaba tranquilamente por éste, algunos venían en familia y otros en parejas.

Hancock se había detenido un instante para observar todo a su alrededor mientras sus azulados ojos se iluminaban gracias a la excitación del momento que le había provocado ver ése espectáculo de luces. Y es que desde que había empezado a salir junto a Luffy había empezado a apreciar todos ésos pequeños detalles que en un pasado hubiera pasado desapercibidos o simplemente ignorado, ya que desde niña siempre había tenido que enfocarse en cosas de "mayor importancia".

Emocionada, volteó su mirada hacia el chico notando que él le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa, cosa que provocó que sus mejillas se sonrosaran al darse cuenta de que tal vez se estaba comportando como niña por sorprenderse por cualquier cosa. Aunque agradecía que Luffy no se lo echara en cara.

Caminando llegaron al centro del parque en donde había lo que parecía ser un enorme Kiosko, con la diferencia de que éste tenía en su interior una pista de hielo gigante, cosa que hizo que Hancock se emocionara al recordar una de sus citas anteriores con Luffy. Por lo cual regresó su mirada al morocho tratando de averiguar si la razón por la que él la había llevado a ése lugar era para revivir ésa ocasión.

Sin embargo el chico negó con la cabeza lentamente, y volteando tras de sí hizo una señal con el dedo gordo señalando la cola gigantesca de gente que se encontraba formada para acceder a la pista, cosa que hizo que a la mujer se le quitaran las ganas de entrar.

-Es por aquí. - Dijo él riendo un tanto divertido al notar la decepción en el rostro de Hancock.

Luffy caminó tomando la delantera mientras se dirigía a un camino más estrecho que se encontraba a un lado de la pista, empezando a rodearla para después seguir con el camino, adentrándose en el bosque. Resulta que había varios pequeños caminos que se interconectaban entre sí, y llevaban a diferentes partes.

Éstos estaban creados para poder pasear y observar los hermosos paisajes, y el pasto fresco y verde del cual salían unas cuantas flores y unos enormes y árboles que se levantaban orgullosos. Había también unos cuantos faroles en los alrededores que se alumbraban con tonalidades naranjas que le daban al lugar un toqué místico, como si se estuvieran adentrando en un bosque lleno de misterios. Las luces rodeaban el lugar, y parecía como si fueran misteriosas bolas de fuego flotantes. Había una que otra pareja que caminaba por el lugar mientras se soltaban palabras de amor.

Siguiendo caminando se encontraban con un centro circular el cual también se encontraba empedrado, y había una fuente bastante pequeña. En los alrededores habían unas pocas bancas para que la gente pudiera sentarse a disfrutar del paisaje.

Habían unas cuantas personas en el lugar, y Luffy no conforme con eso jaló un poco a la chica hacia sí, mientras se dirigía a otro camino un tanto abandonado que estaba bloqueado por un pequeño obstáculo en el cual venía un letrero que decía "prohibida su entrada".

-Es aquí. - Dijo el chico en tono de voz susurrante mientras miraba a su alrededor vigilando.

-Luffy... Ahí dice que está prohibido. - Dijo ella con un tono de voz un tanto inseguro.

-No importa, no importa. - Sonrió éste volviendo a reír. - Nadie lo sabrá. - Se calló un momento al notar que ésta seguía mostrando inseguridad. - Vamos, confía en mí. - Animó notando que la chica tras pensarlo por un momento asentía con la cabeza.

Tras mirar a su alrededor y notar que de las pocas parejitas que se encontraban en el lugar, nadie se encontraba mirando hacia ése lado, ya que todos parecían bastante ensimismados en su propio romance como para poder percatarse de los dos polizones que habían saltado el pequeño obstáculo, y se habían adentrado al lugar desapareciendo en la lejanía.

-Luffy... ¿Estás seguro de que esto está bien? - Volvió a preguntar, al darse cuenta de que ésa zona ya no se encontraba alumbrada, y el terreno empezaba a verse un tanto tenebroso. - No veo nada... - Soltó por lo bajo empezando a aligerar su caminar.

Él no contesto nada, pero en su lugar puso su brazo enfrente de Hancock para que ésta se recargara en él y le sirviera como soporte en caso de que llegase a pisar mal.

Hancock se sentía contrariada, ya que aunque por una parte se sentía asustada, por otra parte se sentía feliz ya que Luffy estaba a su lado, y sabía que él no permitiría que nada malo le pasara. Y aunque había una parte de ella que había querido negarse a la petición de meterse a ésa zona prohibida, había terminado por acceder impulsada por su curiosidad.

-Cierra los ojos.

-¿Eh?

-Vamos, ciérralos. - Repitió logrando que la chica volviera a mirarlo confundida, pero sin hacer una escena obedeció y se dejó guiar por las manos del chico que le indicaban el camino y le daban instrucciones claras del terreno para evitar que ésta tropezara. - Espera aquí. - Escuchó que le dijo para después desaparecer por unos instantes.

-¿Qué estás... - La pregunta se quedó a medias cuando él volvió a hablar.

-Listo, puedes abrirlos.

Inquieta, hizo caso a las instrucciones del chico, abriendo los párpados de manera lenta, quedando maravillada con el paisaje que tenía enfrente.

Se trataba de un pequeño patio trasero escondido el cual parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, el camino empedrado en el que estaban parados llevaba directamente a una fuente mucho más grande que la vista anteriormente. Fuente tradicional japonesa la cual tenía contenida un líquido cristalino bastante limpio, ésta estaba rodeada por una barrera creada con bambú la cual impedía que el líquido se desbordara. En uno de los lados de la circunferencia se encontraba otra pequeña fuente creada con bambú, el cual se encontraba unido y recortado de tal manera que permanecía el pasó del líquido de un tubo de bambú hacia otro, logrando una secuencia que provocaba que el agua corriera hasta terminar a parar en la fuente principal, y así repetir el procedimiento una y otra vez. En el lugar se escuchaba el sonido del bambú golpeando contra una pequeña roca que servía como sostén para la misma, logrando un efecto tranquilizante.

Así mismo ésa parecía ser una noche especial, pues la luna brillaba de tal manera sobre ellos que parecía como si todo el lugar estuviera envuelto en una pequeña protección de luz, lo cual lograba que todo el lugar fuera perfectamente visible y no se vieran en la necesidad de forzar la vista. Alrededor de la fuente había unas pequeñas bancas de piedra que estaban colocada al lado de lámparas antiguas de piedra.

-Encontré éste lugar por casualidad junto a mis hermanos cuando éramos niños. - Empezó a explicar el menor. - Como solíamos venir a éste parque con frecuencia siempre nos la pasábamos jugando e irremediablemente terminamos por entrar aquí. Extrañamente nadie viene a ésta zona, como te habrás dado no es una zona pública, aunque le dan mantenimiento continuamente.

Lentamente Luffy tomó nuevamente la mano de la chica entre la suya y con sumo cuidado y delicadeza empezó a guiar a Hancock hacia una de las bancas en donde la invitó a sentarse para después tomar lugar a su lado. Él se encontraba bastante feliz, y de manera inconsciente había deseado llevarla a ése lugar que tenía tantos recuerdos de su infancia. Solía ser una de sus tantas bases secretas de cuando jugaba con sus hermanos a ser pirata, y al ser un lugar especial no había llevado a nadie más aparte de sus hermanos a ése lugar. Hancock era la primera.

Mirando hacia la mujer que se encontraba frente a él, Luffy quedó extrañamente silencioso por un momento, ya que los suaves rayos de la luna caían sobre ellos y alumbraban a Hancock como si se tratara de una luz celestial que la hacía lucir preciosa. A sí mismo sus preciosos ojos azules desbordaban de brillo y ternura.

Inconscientemente llevó su mano hacia la mejilla de Hancock y empezó a acariciarla suavemente con el dedo pulgar. Se había dado cuenta del leve sonrojo en las mejillas de ella, y en un impulso había deseado tocarlo, y al hacerlo había podido comprobar que la piel de la mujer era bastante suave.

-En serio... - Habló por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a hablar con un tono encaprichado. - De verdad prefiero tu cabello sin ésa molesta peluca.

-¿Eh?

Al escuchar eso Hancock desvió su mirada clavándola en sus piernas al momento que empezaba a juguetear con sus dedos mientras recordaba de golpe su situación social. Y es que a pesar de que se encontraba maravillada por descubrir que el chico correspondía a sus sentimientos, la realidad seguía siendo verdaderamente cruel, y aún si Luffy demostraba abiertamente su molestia por tener que salir de incógnito, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto. No podía simplemente ignorar el hecho de que ella era hija de una de las familias más importantes del país, así como tampoco podía olvidar que Luffy deseaba convertirse en una figura pública importante, y ya empezaba a ganar su fama.

-Luffy... Yo... - Al darse cuenta de su realidad, de pronto empezó a rodearla el miedo y la inseguridad. Y es que siempre que comenzaba a sentirse mínimamente contenta por algo, siempre alguien se había encargado de robarle su felicidad. El hecho de haber nacido en ésa familia había significado para ella una maldición. - Yo... - Una maldición que se había encargado de fastidiarla desde el momento de su nacimiento, y se había encargado de golpearla con más fuerza al resultar siendo la mayor de tres hermanas. - No puedo...

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, las lágrimas ya habían empezado a empapar sus ojos y ahora caían por su rostro para terminar cayendo sobre sus piernas. Ella se encontraba inclinada sobre sí misma, su frágil cuerpo había empezado a temblar y había empezado a apretar las telas de su vestimenta en un intento vano de reprimir sus emociones.

Se sentía asustada... Demasiado asustada, sentía que su felicidad sería capaz de desvanecerse en tan solo un instante y lo que más le aterraba sería darse cuenta de que todos los cambios que había adquirido desde que conoció a Luffy podrían simplemente desaparecer. Ella había mejorado como persona desde que tuvo la fortuna de conocerlo, había aprendido muchas cosas sobre sí misma, había confiado por vez primera en una persona ajena a su familia y había empezado a expandirse su mundo.

-Mi padre... Yo...

Sí... Sus padres seguían atormentándola aún en ése momento, impidiéndole disfrutar el momento, evitando que ella se soltara y empezara a actuar como un ser libre. En especial su padre era el que más la atormentaba en ése momento. Pensar en qué es lo que le haría si se llegase a enterar de lo que estuvo haciendo durante su ausencia.

-Hancock. - Escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por los labios de la persona más importante para ella en ése momento logró hacer que regresara su vista hacia él, dándose cuenta del rostro serio que de pronto habían invadido las facciones de Luffy. - Ah... Perdón... - Apenada empezó a limpiar rápidamente sus lágrimas, asustándose de haber hecho enojar a Luffy por haber arruinado el ambiente. - No le tomes importancia... Yo...

En un instante Luffy rodeo con sus brazos el menudo cuerpo de la mayor, arropándola con su calor dejó que ella recargara su cabeza en su pecho, y sin decir palabra empezó a acariciar la espalda femenina intentando transmitirle seguridad.

Hancock se sorprendió momentáneamente por ésa reacción, y en su estado vulnerable estalló. Sus lágrimas volvieron a salir, empezaban a desbordar de sus ojos empapando la ropa de Luffy. Su cuerpo seguía temblando y al estar en esa posición junto al chico decidió aferrarse a éste, correspondiendo el abrazo mientras se agarraba de la ropa del chico y empezaba a gritar sacando toda ésa frustración que la envolvía y la carcomía por dentro. Desahogando todas sus penas que había tenido que contener durante años.

Siempre había tenido que mantenerse firme, desde temprana edad se había visto obligada a mantenerse firme, a actuar de manera arrogante y mantener su orgullo arriba. Había decidido convertirse en un ejemplo a seguir para sus pequeñas hermanas, a convertirse en un soporte para que ellas no se vieran tan afectadas como ella.

Sola se había impuesto la enorme carga de llevar consigo también los sentimientos de sus hermanas y de apoyarlas en todo momento. Pero al convertirse en una figura protectora, al intentar convertirse en la figura materna para sus hermanas, siempre se había restringido así misma, siempre se había puesto barreras y había evitado demostrar debilidades. Ya que sabía que si ella flaqueaba, eso significaría que también le haría un enorme daño a Sonia y Mary quienes confiaban totalmente en ella e inclusive habían desarrollado cierta dependencia para la mayor.

¿Pero no había necesidad de que siguiera manteniendo ésa máscara en ése momento verdad?

No frente a Luffy... Si era con él no le importaba que la viera en ése estado vulnerable.

Solo si era con Luffy era aceptable.

Mientras tanto el morocho seguía acariciando la espalda de la chica dejando que ésta gritara y llorara todo lo que quisiera, había recargado su barbilla en la cabeza femenina y mientras le daba consuelo, una ola de emociones había empezado a revolverse en su interior.

Por una parte se sentía triste, y eso podía observarse perfectamente en su rostro, sus cejas ahora se encontraban arqueadas y su mirada entristecida, sufría al ver en ése estado a Hancock. Pero junto a ése deje de tristeza palpable en su mirada se encontraba cierto brillo de ira que se reflejaba en contra de la persona responsable de hacerla sentir así.

Él sabía que Hancock era una persona frágil. Aún cuando ella se esforzaba por aparentar ser alguien fuerte, él sabía que no lo era. Hasta el momento ella no le había contado gran parte de su vida, cuando salían los temas a relucir los sacaba él, quien siempre le hablaba de sus hermanos, o de sus amigos, también le había contado infinidad de historias de cuando era pequeño, a lo que Hancock, tan solo asentía y seguía en silencio evitando hablar sobre sí misma. Él sabía que ella estaba avergonzada de su origen, pudo darse cuenta de eso desde la primera vez en la que Hancock lo invitó a su hogar.

A Luffy no le importaba el pasado de las personas, para él lo único verdaderamente importante es lo que uno decide ser, es lo que se hace en el presente. Pero si había algo en el pasado de Hancock que seguía atormentándola de ésa manera, entonces a él no le importaría adentrarse en éste para poder sacarla. Tenía deseos de patear el trasero del responsable de las lágrimas de Hancock.

Después de unos minutos pudo notar como ella empezaba a tranquilizarse, había empezado a limpiar sus lágrimas con su mano y un tanto sonrojada había decidido apartarse queriendo evitar ver a Luffy directamente a la cara ya que no deseaba que viera su rostro el cual debería de ser un desastre en ése momento. Sin embargo Luffy no la dejó apartarse, sino que antes de que pudiera hacerlo él junto su frente con la de ella mientras la sujetaba de la cintura para que no se apartara.

-No te preocupes... Si no puedes mostrar tu rostro al público lo aceptaré... - Se disculpó por haberse quejado del disfraz de la chica, ya que sabía que tal vez fue ése el detonante que logró que ella pasara de estar feliz a triste. - Por lo menos hasta que estés lista.

-¿Eh?

Sin más explicaciones Luffy se levantó de su asiento para después jalar a la chica hacia él y tras tomarla de ambas manos empezó a mover su cuerpo, saltando y dando vueltas invitándola a ella a moverse junto a él, mientras empezaba a tararear una canción antigua que le había enseñado su profesor Brook. La canción se titulaba "El sake de Bink´s", era una melodía bastante animada. Después de unos instantes había soltado a la chica y había empezado a aplaudir mientras la rodeaba en círculos siguiendo con la letra y animándola a seguirlo.

Hancock no estaba acostumbrada a ése tipo de bailes improvisados, solo sabía los bailes de salón que se le enseñaron desde pequeña. Pero al ver al chico tan entusiasmado, moviendo su cuerpo sin algún ritmo en específico, solo dejándose llevar por el momento empezó a contagiarse con su entusiasmo y decidió acompañarlo en su baile mientras desde lo más fondo de su corazón sonreía encantada por poder estar ahí en ése momento junto a él.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, en las cercanías de la escuela. El festival escolar había finalizado, ya todos los puestos habían empezado a recoger y la gente empezaba a regresar a casa.

Zoro había acompañado a Perona por todos los alrededores, deteniéndose en cualquier puesto que a la pelirosada le llamara la atención, y se había visto obligado a participar en todo tipo de juegos para obtener premios que Perona deseaba. Por supuesto al principio se había negado a gastar su dinero en juegos diseñados para estafar a la gente y hacer casi imposible ganar premio, pero cuando estaba a punto de darle una negativa a su novia, ésta inflaba las mejillas y amenazaba con echarse a llorar si éste no la obedecía. Acto que terminaba por vencer a Zoro y había terminado en la quiebra tanto por los juegos como por la comida ingerida por parte de ambos.

Lo más frustrante de todo eso era que al ser un festival escolar no había ni rastros de alcohol por ningún lado, y el tenía un deseo enorme de tomar un poco de sake.

Ahora se encontraba caminando hacia la casa de la chica. En los brazos traía un montón de peluches y demás juguetes que había ganado para la chica quien se encontraba aferrada a su brazo celebrando. Sin duda alguna Perona actuaba como una niña pequeña, y él era un mayor idiota al complacer cada uno de sus caprichos, así simplemente lograba reforzar más ésa actitud mimada que había adquirido por tener un padre tan consentidor como lo era Dracule Mihawk.

Y hablando del rey de Roma. Justamente en ése momento se encontraba llegando su vehículo negro, estacionándose frente a ellos. Seguramente habría ido a recoger a su preciada hija, temiendo que "el monstruo de cabeza verde", le hiciese algo malo a su pequeña.

-Bien... Creo que es todo por hoy. - Exclamó el cabeza de alga mientras colocaba todos los peluches en la parte trasera del auto y después se disponía a marcharse tras despedirse de su novia quien seguía haciendo pucheros al no querer que éste se marchara.

-Espera un momento Roronoa. - Lo detuvo Mihawk mientras controlaba sus ganas de asesinar al chico al ver a su pequeña aferrada a la cintura de éste. - ¿Por qué no vienes a casa?, Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo.

-¿Eh? - Exclamó mientras su rostro empezaba a palidecer al sentir ésa extraña aura asesina desprendiendo del hombre.

-¡O papá!, ¡Creí que ya habías aceptado nuestra relación! - Se quejó la muchacha mientras se inclinaba delante de su padre y después cruzaba los brazos en señal de disgusto. - No molestes a mi Kumashi.

-No, No... - Negó mientras acariciaba cariñosamente la cabeza de su hija. - Es una conversación común y corriente, no le haré nada malo.

-Mmm... ¿Lo prometes? - Preguntó mirándolo con ojos llenos de inocencia.

-¡Pues claro! - Afirmó éste logrando hacer sonreír a la chica quien tras abrazarlo rodeo el coche para sentarse en el asiento de enfrente.

-Y tú... Roronoa... - Mihawk se posicionó atrás del peliverde susurrando para que su hija no fuera capaz de escucharlo. - Me encargaré de que me digas quién es ésa mujer peli naranja, y también por qué hiciste llorar a mi pequeña. - Dio con tono de voz amenazador.

-¿Nos estabas vigilando? - Preguntó asustado volteando a ver al mayor para darse cuenta del rostro asesino que éste tenía.

Sin duda... Ésa no sería una noche agradable para Zoro.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Dulce Velazco: Me harás sonrojar si sigues diciéndome tantos halagos O/ O la verdad es que me hace muy feliz que te guste mi historia, como mencioné en la introducción antes de que empezara el capítulo me siento bastante contenta de haber empezado con éste proyecto, es el fic más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, y me ha gustado mucho llevarlo a cabo. Ha sido muy interesante y me he encariñado mucho con la historia, por eso cuando finalice me dolerá un poco (aunque para eso todavía falta un poquito más). Espero que continues apoyándome y espero te guste el capitulo, también perdona por la tardanza en actualizar, a veces me tardo pero te aseguro que no lo dejaré incompleto.**

 **StArLoRdMac2: Debo de admitir que me he emocionado mucho escribiendo tanto el capitulo anterior como éste capitulo, supongo que es la emoción de que por fin siento que la historia está entrando en su etapa final, y éstos dos capitulos en especial fueron especiales a mí porque he podido por fin formalizar la relación de Luffy y Hancock después de tantos capitulos. (Yo quería el LuHan desde el primer capitulo, pero no se podía, éste es el tipo de historia en donde debo desarrollar varias cosas antes de llegar a lo principal). xD Es gracioso que tu personaje favorito es Zoro y es al que más hago sufrir, al ponerlo con gente tan loca como lo son Mihawk o Ace, jajaja... Pero no puedo evitarlo... Cuando veo un personaje tan serio me veo tentada a molestarlo un poquito a pesar de que los adore.**

 **PD: Perdona por no seguir leyendo tu historia u.u, ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para escribir mi propio fanfic, pero te aseguro que en cuanto tenga tiempo libre me pasaré a tu historia y te comentaré en todos los capítulos.**

 **Tomoyo: ... Me dolió que no comentaras en ésta ocasión. :C**


	38. Official website

**Siento que cada vez me voy tardando más y más en actualizar, y eso me entristece demasiado, supongo que ya a estas alturas debería estar cerca de los capítulos finales, pero últimamente se me han estado cruzando muchos imprevistos. He debido estudiar para presentar unos exámenes, porque soy un asco en matemáticas y debía esas materias para terminar mi preparatoria. (Matemáticas V Y VI). Por eso, me prive por ése tiempo de escribir, ya que estuve enfocándome en el estudio, y para mi mala fortuna, por una extraña razón no pasé matemáticas VI (lo cual me dio mucho coraje porque es más fácil que la otra).**

 **Debo decir que he estado un tanto deprimida por ése asunto, es bastante frustrante haber reprobado, aún después de haberte matado estudiando, ya solo me falta ésa materia para terminar mi preparatoria, así que seguiré estudiando para pasarla, así que no sé cuan rápido podré actualizar.**

 **De cualquier manera estoy contenta por poder traerles la actualización de nuevo, había estado ansiando mucho escribir, pero no había encontrado el momento adecuado para hacerlo, además de que la inspiración no llegaba a mí (De hecho, no estaba segura de como continuar el capítulo terminado el festival navideño, pero ya con éste capítulo creo saber lo que sigue, y ya no falta mucho para llegar al clímax de la historia).**

 **Es extraño, estoy entusiasmada por saber que ya nos estamos acercando al arco final, pero a la vez me entristece un poco, ya que me he encariñado mucho con ésta historia.**

 **Creo que terminaré llorando en el momento en que deba de escribir "Fin".**

 **PD: Deberían sentirse afortunados, ésta historia suele ser mi prioridad y es la que generalmente actualizo primero... En éste momento me como los nervios porque también debo actualizar mi otro fanfic, el cual lleva más tiempo en pausa... T-T rayos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 36.**

 **Official Website**

Una nueva mañana se asomaba, los cálidos rayos del sol se filtraban por las delgadas cortinas de la habitación de nuestro protagonista, quien al sentir la suave luz posarse en su rostro optó por fruncir el ceño mientras rodaba sobre sí mismo para terminar dándole la espalda a la molesta ventana. Debía de admitir que estaba bastante cansado tras la noche anterior, había sido su primer concierto, y aunque se había organizado tan solo como un festival escolar, había sido más cansado de lo que pensó pararse en un escenario frente a tanta gente, y cantar tantas canciones seguidas. Estar de pie, danzando, saltando y dando ánimos era más complicado de lo que se aparentaba a simple vista, y sabía que sus amigos se debían de sentir igual.

Aún así, no le importaba el cansancio corporal, ni el que su garganta se encontrara un tanto seca por el concierto. De hecho se encontraba bastante entusiasmado por lo que había ocurrido después con Hancock. Habían ido al parque a pasar el rato, e incluso habían bailado bajo los suaves rayos de la luna sirviéndoles de iluminación, también había logrado calmar ése sentimiento de ansiedad que se había plantado en su pecho desde que se sintió ignorado tras recibir la respuesta a aquél molesto mensaje de la ocasión pasada. Aunque eso ya no importaba.

Lo cierto es que se encontraba bastante entusiasmado, y en ése momento tenía un agradable sueño en el cual rememoraba la noche anterior. En el sueño podía ver con claridad el bello rostro de la pelinegra, quien lo miraba con el rostro iluminado de emoción y cariño, acto que lo hacía sentir a gusto, se sentía en paz, y a la vez se veía envuelto por un sin número de sensaciones que nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar.

La noche anterior, tras haber pasado bastante tiempo en aquél parque disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Luffy se había ofrecido a acompañar a Hancock hasta cierto punto de su hogar, asegurándose por supuesto de que ninguno de los vecinos de la chica pudiera verlo, ya que por petición de ella había aceptado mantener el secreto hasta que ella se sintiera más segura.

-¡Luffy! - De repente se escuchó el grito de cierto pecoso irrumpiendo en la habitación del menor. - ¡Levántate! - En un rápido movimiento de mano abofeteó al menor quien seguía sin reaccionar, por lo cual lo había vuelto a abofetear ésta vez con el dorso de la mano, repitiendo la acción una y otra vez hasta dejar enrojecidas las mejillas del menor.

-¿No tienes una manera menos salvaje de despertarlo? - Había preguntado Sabo con expresión aburrida, mientras se mantenía recargado en el arco de la puerta.

-¿Qué no ves?, éste idiota no se despertará por las buenas. - Reclamó continuando con la acción.

Las continuas bofetadas seguían y el rubio tras cansarse de ver a su pequeño hermano ser maltratado, había optado por decir con voz calmada y suave.

-Luffy, el desayuno está servido.

-¡Comida!

Al instante el menor abrió los ojos y se levantó en un dos por tres, al momento que empujaba al pecoso para verse liberado, pasar a un lado del rubio, y desaparecer en dirección a la cocina.

Sabo sonrió tras ver a su pecoso hermano tirado en el piso al haber caído por el empujón recibido. Y sin decir más dio media vuelta siguiendo a Luffy, sintiéndose triunfador al saber que le había ganado a Ace en ésa ocasión, al conocer mejor a su pequeño hermanito.

-Quita ésa sonrisa arrogante de tu rostro. - Bramó Ace, mientras se levantaba persiguiendo a su rubio hermano.

-No estás realmente molesto conmigo... - Contestó sin voltearlo a ver. - Realmente sigues molesto por lo de anoche, y por eso quisiste desquitarte con Luffy.

Tras escuchar eso por parte del rubio, el pecoso no pudo evitar gruñir por lo bajo, mientras en su cabeza empezaba a recordar los acontecimientos sucedidos ésa misma noche. Sin duda alguna Luffy había llegado como un huracán, su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad.

 **Flash Back.**

Era de noche, y casi todas las luces de la casa se encontraban apagadas. Las únicas luces encendidas eran las del pasillo que conectaba con las escaleras, y la de la cocina, en donde se encontraban tres individuos. Cada uno en su propio mundo, brindándose mutua compañía .

Cierto rubio paranoico se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación susurrando palabras inentendibles, su rostro estaba pálido, y jugueteaba con su dedo índice haciendo pequeños círculos en la pared, mientras se debatía mentalmente sobre el paradero de su hermanito. Eran las 11:30 pasadas y el pequeño travieso aún no regresaba, lo cual era razón suficiente para que él empezara a imaginar un millón de escenarios desastrosos, cada uno más fatal que el anterior.

Imaginaba a Luffy separándose de sus amigos al encontrar un puesto de comida llamativo, alejándose y perdiéndose, para terminar en un lugar de procedencia desconocida, y al tener cargando tanta comida en brazos, le era imposible ver una diminuta roca en el piso, la cual provocaba su caída logrando así que se lastimara el tobillo, además de la rodilla, la cual empezaba a sangrar, lo cual era un muy mal augurio, ya que sabía que el torpe de su hermano no sería capaz de pensar en desinfectarla al momento. También pensaba en que, en caso de estar lastimado, Luffy no se preocuparía mucho por sí mismo y seguiría caminando ignorando su dolor, posibilitando que la lesión empeorara.

Después de eso su hermanito terminaría en una zona desolada en donde podría verse rodeado de un montón de personas sospechosas y mal intencionadas que querrían raptarlo al ver que era un niño tan adorable, situación que le parecía muy posible sumada a su reciente fama la cual iba en crecimiento, podrían querer venderlo al mejor precio, y aunque Luffy era fuerte, también sabía que era fácilmente influenciable y podrían querer sobornarlo con más comida.

-No... Luffy... - Lloriqueaba el rubio aumentando el nerviosismo con el que dibujaba círculos imaginarios. - No comas eso... Es comida del mal...

Por otra parte Ace parecía león enjaulado caminando de un extremo de la habitación hasta el otro, éste se la pasaba maldiciendo a lo alto, mientras gruñía cual perro rabioso. Al igual que el otro chico, se encontraba soltando una bola de disparates dejándose guiar por su traviesa imaginación, aunque a diferencia del rubio quien pensaba en secuestros, tráfico de órganos, y demás situaciones fatalistas, el pecoso pensaba más en cierta rubia molesta, que lo tenía delirando desde que se atrevió a meterse en la vida de su hermanito.

Él estaba seguro de haber visto a Luffy marcharse con ésa abominable rubia de ojos azules que se había encargado de engatusar a su hermanito con sus juegos viles de bruja. No sabía que truco había usado ésa mujer para quitarle su asexualidad al monito, pero el simple hecho de que lo hubiera logrado era ya una gran hazaña, digna de que se le quedara el apodo de "bruja".

En su cabeza se formaba uno y mil escenarios de ésa mujer incitando a Luffy, llamándolo con palabras dulces y tentadoras que lo obligaban a caer en su yugo, con su grácil figura se acercaba al menor, lo abrazaba y mientras besaba su cuello se detenía en la oreja del menor para después susurrar con tono de voz seductor.

-Olvídate de tus hermanos... Fuguémonos juntos.

-Pero... Le dijiste a Ace que no me llevarías a ningún lado...

-Obviamente mentí.

Después ella tomaba a Luffy del mentón y lo acercaba a su rostro, ambos se miraban fijamente, los ojos brillosos de su hermano le mostraban lo embobado que estaba con ésa mujer, en ellos podía ver reflejados el cariño y la inocencia. Mientras que en los ojos azulosos de ésa mujer apreciaba a la perfección ése brillo de maldad y burla, el cual le hacía pensar que ella solo jugaba con sus sentimientos.

-¡Aléjate de mi hermanito, sucia arpía! - Volvía a gritar mientras tomaba sus negros cabellos en desesperación, y después se tiraba al piso golpeándolo una y otra vez con su puño derecho.

Mientras tanto, en contraste con ésos dos desquiciados. Sentada frente a la mesa de la cocina, se encontraba Dadán quien tenía una taza blanca enfrente la cual contenía un delicioso y humeante café negro el cual olía espectacular. Ella miraba con aburrimiento a ése par de hermanos sobreprotectores y maniacos, mientras tomaba la azucarera para endulzar su bebida.

Divertida miraba de un lado a otro comparando la reacción de ambos chicos, mientras internamente sentía compasión por su adorado niño, al cual amaba como si se tratara de su propio hijo, y ésa era la razón por la que se encontraba aún despierta, esperándolo junto a ése par de locos. Aunque ella se encontraba con la mente más despejada, ya que entendía que Luffy por fin había alcanzado una nueva etapa en su vida. Podía notarlo con solo mirarlo, por fin se había interesado por una muchacha, relación que ella lo aprobaba por completo y lo tomaba con calma a diferencia de ése pecoso con tendencias psicópatas.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de los tres individuos, quienes de inmediato giraron la cabeza en la dirección de aquél sonido, notando como la puerta volvía a cerrarse. Después se escuchaba un leve silencio, seguido de un leve golpeteo, al parecer causado por los zapatos del menor siendo botados como siempre. Después le siguieron los sonidos de pasos que se acercaban más y más a la posición en la que se encontraban.

Cuando por fin el menor atravesó el arco de la cocina dejándose ver con aire de grandeza, había dicho un simple y entusiasmado.

-Estoy de vuelta.

Tales palabras ocasionaron que una enorme e hinchada vena roja naciera en la frente del hermano mayor quien a grandes zancadas se acercó al menor, y posicionándose enfrente de él, le pellizcó las mejillas y las estiró lo más que pudo al momento que empezaba a regañarlo con un tono de voz ronco debido a la rabia contenida.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "Estoy de vuelta", maldito mocoso? - Gritaba mientras estiraba aún más las mejillas del chico quien se quejaba de dolor. - ¿Te burlas de nosotros?, ¿Ahh?, ¿Es eso?, ¡¿Tienes idea de qué hora es?!

-Luffy, últimamente se te está haciendo costumbre salir a altas horas de la noche sin avisarnos. - Apoyó Sabo posicionándose al lado del pecoso.

Dadán observaba todo desde su lugar conteniendo una carcajada, mientras observaba ésa escena de madre, y padre preocupados que siempre interpretaban esos dos. Lo cuidaban como si se siguiera tratando de un pobre niño indefenso, a pesar de que Luffy era bastante fuerte y podía defenderse por cuenta propia.

Aunque claro... Tampoco podía culparlos teniendo en cuenta que el menor había vivido un intento de secuestro, el cual hubiera terminado muy mal de no ser por cierto pelirrojo quien se encargó de traerlo de regreso. Ésa vez Luffy había vuelto con varios golpes y moretones, pero lo único que se había quedado de eterno recuerdo había sido la cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

Ace seguía torturando al menor quien intentaba decir algo, aunque debido al estiramiento de sus mejillas lo único que se le entendía era un montón de balbuceos, lo cual fue suficiente para que el mayor lo soltara y lo dejara explicarse. Él ya estaba esperando recibir un montón de insultos y reproches por seguir tratándolo como niño. Situación que ya era cotidiana y se presentaba cada que los mayores se jugaban el papel de padres.

Sin embargo ambos hermanos se sorprendieron al no recibir ninguna negativa del morocho.

Éste había tomado algunos momentos para sobar sus mejillas y aminorar el dolor, y cuando levantó la mirada para enfrentarlos, tan solo había sonreído al momento que soltaba una sencilla disculpa.

-Lo siento, no lo vuelvo a hacer. - Había dicho y los había pasado de largo mientras se dirigía hacia Dadán y se abalanzaba sobre sus brazos dándole un beso en la mejilla. - ¡Buenas noches Dadán, subiré a dormir un poco!

-Claro... - Respondió la mujer con ternura mientras acariciaba los negros cabellos del menor. Ésas muestras de afecto eran comunes en Luffy, y más si eran dirigidos a ella, ya que también la quería como a una madre.

-Buenas noches, Ace, Sabo... - Dijo girándose sobre sus propios pasos para después dirigirse hacia las escaleras con un aire de frescura, y tarareando una de las tantas canciones que había cantado ésa noche.

-Espera... Luffy... - Lo detuvo el pecoso. - Tu buen humor... ¿No tiene que ver con ésa mujer, verdad? - Preguntó esperanzado, deseando que fuera verdad y su hermano solo estuviera en ése estado gracias a su primer concierto, aún se negaba a aceptar que Luffy ya no era su pequeño niño adorable y libre de "insanos" pensamientos.

-¿Eh? - Exclamó sin comprender, y tras pensarlo unos momentos volvió a sonreír y sin ninguna compasión contestó. - Ace, Sabo, Dadán... Tengo novia.

Y el mundo de Portgas se derrumbó. Se vio así mismo engullido por la obscuridad, de pronto el piso había desaparecido y había empezado a caer en un abismo de depresión. En su cabeza pasaban un montón de imágenes de Luffy de pequeño, corriendo de un lado a otro, jugueteando con cuanta cosa se topaba por su camino, riendo, jugando a ser pirata, pidiéndole ayuda para amarrar las agujetas de sus zapatos, dejando que le cepillara sus negros cabellos, se vio así mismo regañándolo porque éste no quería cepillar sus dientes o meterse a bañar, recordó el momento en que les pidió ayuda a él y a Sabo para aprender a andar en bicicleta, o para patinar.

"Tengo novia"

Ésas simple frase hizo que todos esos recuerdos se fragmentaran y se rompieran en mil pedazos.

Luffy ya no era un niño...

-¡Nooooooooooo! - Gritó a los cuatro vientos con unas enormes lágrimas empapando sus mejillas, con desesperanza gritaba lo más que podía tomando su cabeza entre sus manos, mientras Sabo y Dadán observaban con aburrimiento al pecoso quien no dejaba de hacer su berrinche cargado de drama.

-¡Otra vez ése tipo! - Se escuchó un grito en la calle de alguno de los vecinos.

-¡Quiero dormir! - Se quejaba otro.

Sabo había soltado un suspiro cansado mientras acariciaba su cabeza, y frustrado golpeaba al pecoso dejándolo inconsciente, para después cargarlo como costal de papas y aventarlo en la cama de su habitación, para después salir maldiciendo por lo bajo al saber que tendría que volver a disculparse de nuevo con los vecinos a la mañana siguiente.

 **Fin de Flash Back.**

-Cállate... - Susurro el pecoso por lo bajo al saberse descubierto.

En la cocina ya se encontraba el menor engullendo todo lo que Dadán servía en la mesa, ya fuera pancakes, huevos con jamón, fruta, jugo, o la comida favorita del menor... Carne.

Dadán le preguntaba los detalles al chico sobre su nueva novia, y él le contestaba gustoso sus dudas, aunque claro, había cosas que se mantenía para sí mismo. Como el nombre de ella, y su apariencia física, tan solo le contaba sobre su personalidad y otras cuántas cuestiones.

-¿Cómo la conociste?

-Tras uno de los conciertos en el bar, ella se encontraba de espectadora... Un sujeto la acorraló afuera del lugar, y yo la ayudé y acompañé a su casa.

-¿Y ella es agradable?

El chico asentía con la cabeza de manera entusiasmada mientras seguía contestando las dudas de la mujer, mientras el pecoso, quien seguía molesto, jalaba la silla y se sentaba al lado del menor prestando especial atención a cada una de las cosas que éste decía, para hacer notas mentales y recolectar la mayor cantidad de información que le fuera posible.

-Por cierto Luffy... - Llamó Sabo, recordando la razón principal por la que el pecoso había querido despertarlo en un principio. - Nami nos mandó un mensaje, sabiendo que tú te encontrarías aún dormido; Nos pidió que te enseñáramos esto. - Sin más le extendió su teléfono celular, el cual el morocho tomó entre sus manos, observando el aparato curioso sin entender lo que sucedía.

Curioso miró la pantalla notando que era la página web que Nami, junto a otras personas de la empresa habían diseñado para la banda. El fondo de éste era negro, en el encabezado de la página, con letras grandes se encontraba escrito "Mugiwara Boy´s Official website". Abajo se encontraban varias ventanas que dirigían a diferentes cosas, éstos se encontraban escritos en inglés para facilitar la búsqueda cuando se hicieran conocidos fuera de Japón y que así no hubiera mayor problema.

En los apartados se encontraban las siguientes pestañas, "Information", "Live", "Profile", "Shop", "Team Mugi Boys" y "Contact", Debajo de ésas pestañas se encontraba una enorme fotografía con todos los miembros de la banda, foto que se habían tomado en la sesión fotográfica realizada para aquella revista, tiempo atrás.

En el centro de ésta se encontraba Luffy parado, con los brazos cruzados, tenía puesta una camisa color vino, arremangada, con una corbata negra, pantalones de vestir negros, zapatos, al igual que algunas cadenas colgando del mismo. Tenía puesto un sacó (éste se encontraba sin abrochar) el cual tenía puesto varios parches y botones con símbolos, entre ellos venía el logotipo de la banda, el distintivo sombrero de paja. Objeto que también reposaba en su cuello brillando y sobresaliendo en todo el conjunto. A su lado derecho se encontraba Zoro quien se encontraba de perfíl, tenía el mismo atuendo con la diferencia de que su camisa era verde, y se encontraba desabotonada de los primeros dos botones, no tenía el saco, y en su cuello se encontraba lo que parecía ser una cadena de oro que contrastaba con sus aretes, tenía puesto unos guantes de cuerpo que cubrían un poco antes de su muñeca, dejando los dedos al aire, y sostenía firmemente una guitarra color blanco con negro, la cual aparentaba tocar, mientras se recargaba en el hombro del vocalista; Del lado izquierdo de Luffy se encontraba Sanji, con una camisa azul, sostenía su saco por encima de su hombro izquierdo, y extendía un cigarrillo enfrente de su rostro, sonreía de manera seductora mientras guiñaba un ojo, y a diferencia de Zoro quien tenía una imagen de chico rebelde, Sanji contrastaba como un chico perfectamente pulcro, con la camisa fajada, el cabello perfectamente arreglado, y con un aire de chico de la nobleza. Al lado de Sanji se encontraba Franky quien vestía su usual tanga a diferencia de los demás, tenía una camisa roja con estrellas azules la cual se encontraba completamente abierta dejando al descubierto su pecho, tenía puesto unos lentes de sol, y sostenía ambas baquetas en sus manos, las cuales se encontraban extendidas en lo alto; Mientras tanto Usopp quien se encontraba al lado de Zoro vestía con el mismo atuendo anterior, pero con una camisa amarilla, éste sonreía de forma arrogante y apuntaba hacia enfrente con el dedo índice.

-¡Genial! - Alabó el menor mientras seguía revisando la página.

Entrando a las pestañas había diferentes cosas, en "Live", había unas cuantas fotos del festival navideño, sobre los adornos, las preparaciones, y por supuesto fotografías tomadas por profesionales, los cuales inmortalizaron bellísimas fotos de su actuación en vivo, también venían algunos extras como fotografías detrás de escena, los atuendos que se usaron, y algunos otros objetos que vistieron en aquella ocasión. Conociendo a Nami, supuso que después harían más productos de ésos y los pondrían a la venta. En Información tan solo venía cuando se creó la banda, entre algunas otras cosas generales, que explicaban de manera breve su historia; En "Profile", venía la información de cada integrante de la banda, el cual venía acompañado de una fotografía individual, ahí venía desde el nombre completo, como los apodos correspondientes, edad, grupo sanguíneo, fecha de cumpleaños, gustos, pasatiempos y cosas que les desagradaban o agradaban en una persona.

-Vaya... Ya hay tantas cosas... - Susurró para sí mismo recordando aquella entrevista que tuvieron con la pelinaranja.

-¡Deja eso! - Interrumpió el pecoso mientras le arrebataba el teléfono de las manos y buscaba algo en especial. - ¡Después puedes revisarlo con mayor tranquilidad, ahora quiero que veas esto.

Cuando le volvió a entregar el teléfono, Luffy observó impresionado como el concierto de la noche pasada había sido subido... Por supuesto, no estaba completo, había tan solo unas cuantas partes, como la introducción de la banda, el dúo de Zoro y Luffy, al igual que la canción final y por supuesto, la canción que había sido recientemente lanzada en disco, y la cual estaba siendo un completo éxito, "Wanted".

-¡Woaaa! - Gritó entusiasmado mientras entraba al video para observarse a sí mismo interpretar "Wanted" junto a sus amigos. En el video también se grababa al público, y éste se había encendido por completo en cuanto ésa canción se escuchó.

-Nami nos mandó el link del video para que lo revisáramos, y quisimos enseñártelo de inmediato. - Aclaró Sabo mientras sonreía orgulloso.

-Eso es raro... ¿Por qué no espero a que lo viéramos todos juntos? - Preguntó sin comprender. - Ella no es así.

Ace y Sabo se voltearon a ver mutuamente. Ambos sabían de los sentimientos que la pelinaranja tenía hacia su despistado hermanito, y se hacían una idea de la razón por la cual ésta había preferido avisarle a ellos antes que a Luffy.

-Bueno... No importa. - Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Pero eso no es todo.

-¿Ah no? - Preguntó sin entender.

Nuevamente el rubio tomó su teléfono entre manos y abrió la aplicación de Facebook, entrando a una página de Visual Kei, en donde ya se encontraba publicado ése mismo video, el cual se estaba llenando de comentarios positivos, y un montón de "likes". También habían sido compartidas unas cuantas publicaciones en donde se anunciaba el inicio de una nueva banda, junto a información. Al parecer muchas personas esperaban grandes cosas del nuevo talento.

-Creo que ya no falta mucho para que te conviertas en una gran estrella. - Dijo el pecoso con una enorme sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Luffy despeinándolo. - ¡Ése es mi hermanito!

-Solo hay un problema. - Interrumpió de repente Dadán quien se había mantenido fuera de la conversación hasta ése momento.

-¿Ahhhh? - Gritaron los tres sin entender a qué se debía ésa actitud negativa de la mujer, y estaban a punto de reclamarle por arruinar el buen ambiente que se había formado hasta que ésta agrego.

-Ahora que esto es viral y la noticia se anda expandiendo por ahí, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Garp se entere de que lo desobedeciste.

Ante la mención de su abuelo, el rostro de los hermanos D. palideció en pánico, y de inmediato imaginaron el rostro enfurecido de ése endemoniado viejo, quien era seguro que vendría corriendo a dar una de sus "lecciones de amor", en cuanto se enterara de la noticia... Y claro, Luffy no sería el único afectado, en eso también se vería fuertemente perjudicado Ace, al ser su tutor legal, y Sabo por no haber detenido a ninguno de los dos.

-¡Vamos a morir! - Gritaron los tres totalmente asustados.

* * *

En otra parte, Zoro se encontraba completamente perdido. Había caminado por horas y horas tratando de encontrar su hogar, pero por más que caminaba, que atravesaba calles, y seguía las indicaciones de los letreros en la calle, terminaba ubicado en una zona totalmente desconocida, o terminaba posicionado en el mismo lugar por el cual ya había pasado.

-Ésta ciudad está mal construida... - Se quejaba por lo bajo.

En el rostro del peliverde podían apreciarse unas grandes y marcadas ojeras que habían sido ocasionadas por pasar la noche sin dormir. Y es que todo se había ido al caño en cuanto su estúpido "suegro" se había aparecido la noche anterior tras su cita con Perona. Todo había estado bien... O medianamente bien, porque debido a la situación con la bruja a quien había terminado por consolar, había terminado por desatar los celos irracionales de la pelirosada, y había tenido que complacer cada uno de los caprichos de la chica.

Zoro no estaba acostumbrado a ser complaciente con los demás, pero por tratarse de Perona hacía muchas excepciones, y realmente no le molestaba mimarla. Y es que aunque no lo dijera, le fascinaba verla sonreír, además de que claro... Era mucho mejor tenerla contenta, que enojada y encaprichada. Ella era como una niña pequeña a la cual tenía que prestarle mucha atención para que no se sintiera abandonada, y él lo entendía... Después de todo la madre de su novia había muerto cuando ésta era tan solo una niña, además de que había sido molestada en la escuela, y claro... El mayor culpable de todo eso era Mihawk quien la había consentido a más no poder.

Y bueno a él... A él no le costaba nada complacerla, aunque no por eso significaba que le tolerara cada uno de sus caprichos, él estaba dispuesto a corregirla cuando la situación lo ameritara, pero cuando se trataban de simples detalles que él podía realizar sin problema alguno, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Zoro lo entendía... Lo entendía a la perfección, y su relación con Perona iba bien...

Pero si iba bien... ¡¿Por qué rayos volvía a estar amarrado en ésa endemoniada silla en la cocina de Dracule Mihawk siendo interrogado cual vil criminal?!

Lo último que recordaba era al hombre llegar finalizado el evento, Perona se había subido al coche en el lado del copiloto, mientras a él se le susurraba una gélida amenaza, la cual lo invitó a subirse al auto sin mayor esfuerzo. No quería preocupar a la chica, y claro.. Tampoco quería enfurecer a ése sujeto más de lo que ya estaba.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa, Perona se había despedido de él dándole un beso en los labios... Justo ahí... Enfrente de Mihawk...

Por supuesto ésa acción no había hecho más que enfurecer aún más al hombre, y en cuanto la chica desapareció, él había sido víctima nuevamente de los ataques del mayor; Y para su mala fortuna él había entrado a la casa por petición de Perona quien había querido darle un pequeño regalo en agradecimiento por acompañarla ésa noche, ésta había corrido a su habitación, había tomado uno de sus peluches favoritos y se lo había regalado al chico, quien a pesar de que no estaba demasiado entusiasmado con tener un peluche rosado de conejo en su habitación terminó por aceptarlo.

Ella aún no quería que se fuera, pero había tenido que subir a su habitación en cuanto Mihawk había dicho que había ciertas cosas que quería hablar con él. Y bueno, la chica no se había negado, ya que después de todo su papá era su adoración, y a pesar de que sabía que éste tenía un tornillo zafado, seguía confiando ciegamente en él, por lo cual confiaba en que su papá ya había terminado de aceptar completamente a su adorado novio... Pobre ilusa.

-B... Bueno... Yo me voy. - Había dicho Zoro intentando desaparecer de escena sin éxito alguno.

Cuando se giró sobre sus pasos e intentó girar la perilla de la puerta, se dio cuenta de que ésta había sido cerrada con llave. Gran error, debió haber huido desde antes.

Con una maestría envidiable logró esquivar las garras de Mihawk y correr hacia el interior de la casa, intentaba buscar otra salida y en el camino se había topado con un cilindro metálico, el cual contenía en su interior varias espadas de bambú. Sintiéndose afortunado tomó dos entre sus manos y giró sobre sus pasos dispuesto a enfrentar al hombre quien lo miraba con aire de arrogancia.

-¿Me estás retando a un duelo? - Preguntó divertido mientras tomaba una espada de bambú entre sus manos y caminaba hacia otra habitación indicándole al chico con un ademán de la cabeza que lo siguiera. - Está bien... Acepto el reto, si me ganas en un duelo dejaré de molestarte con mi hija.

Ésa afirmación significó mucho para el cabeza de musgo, quien sabía que a pesar de todo, Dracule Mihawk era una persona que mantenía su palabra. Ahora se sentía más motivado a ganarle a ése hombre, y es que deseaba ponerle fin a ése dolor de trasero de una vez por todas. Ya suficiente tenía con tratar a Portgas y a su hiper activo amigo, quien era un imán de problemas.

-Acepto el reto.

Sin más siguió al mayor a lo largo de la casa, salieron por un patio trasero y atravesaron un largo pasillo de madera el cual conectaba con el Dojo familiar. El cual dejó impresionado al chico al notar lo amplio que era, aunque no pudo apreciarlo demasiado, ya que Mihawk ya se encontraba posicionado en el centro del lugar esperando a que éste hiciera lo mismo.

Un tanto dudoso se acercó, se encontraba un tanto nervioso, pero por sobre todo estaba emocionado. Después de todo siempre había admirado al famoso Dracule Mihawk, era una de las personas a las que más admiraba, claro sin contar a su padre y a su sensei.

En todo caso, no esperaba que ganarle al hombre que tenía enfrente fuera una tarea fácil, tendría que ser precavido y no dejar puntos abiertos, se concentraría en cada uno de los movimientos de su contrincante, lo asecharía como un león a su presa. Tenía un fuerte deseo de vencer, y no solo para que lo dejara en paz, también por orgullo propio. Él deseaba ser fuerte, por él y por Kuina también, por el amor que le tenía al kendo.

-¿Vas a venir o no? - Preguntó Mihawk aburrido mientras soltaba un enorme bostezo. Gesto que molestó aún más al marimo.

-¡Maldito, tómatelo enserio!

Ante ésa agresividad, el hombre sonrió divertido y se encogió de hombros al momento que daba una falsa disculpa.

Así pues, Zoro seguía observando fíjamente a Mihawk, éste parecía estar en la luna, no le prestaba real importancia y parecía más entretenido viendo sus propias uñas. Ésa acción no hacía más que enfurecerlo más y más, pero no por eso se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, seguía observándolo, buscando el momento adecuado para atacar.

Cuando se sintió preparado empezó a correr en dirección al hombre quien seguía sin prestarle atención. Así se acercó y soltó un golpe limpio que iba dirigido hacia el hombro derecho del hombre, con la intención de que éste soltara la espada, sin embargo en un rápido movimiento, el hombre había esquivado el golpe y había golpeado ambas espadas contrarias con la suya, atinando en el centro en un punto crítico que logró que Zoro aflojara el agarre de las espadas, momento que aprovechó para que Mihawk tras dar un giro rápido tomara una de las armas de su contrincante en posesión, y al mismo tiempo posicionarse tras la espalda del peliverde. Al instante golpeó la espalda del chico lo suficientemente fuerte para que éste se inclinara.

-Estás lleno de aberturas. - Dijo de manera tranquila recibiendo una mirada asesina del contrario. - No te enojes, no es que seas malo... Sin duda eres mucho mejor que mi adorada hija... El problema es que yo soy demasiado bueno. - Fanfarroneó. - Ahora es mi turno. - Sonrió.

Ésta vez fue Mihawk quien con finos movimientos empezó a atacar al peliverde, asegurándose de atacar en sus flancos débiles. Zoro se esforzaba por defenderse, aunque le estaba costando trabajo y debía retroceder constantemente. Los ataques del contrario eran persistentes y certeros, además de rápidos, por lo cual no tenía mucho tiempo para planear una estrategia. Sin embargo se mantenía firme y devolvía los ataques con la misma efusividad.

-Mh... Admito que eres buen espadachín... Aunque no eres bueno como humano.

-¿Ahh? - Exclamó enojado.

-Mira que hacer llorar a una mujer... Que desagradable.

En un rápido movimiento volvió a golpear la espada del contrario con tanta fuerza que logró que éste la soltara y ésta terminara clavada en el techo. A continuación golpeó al chico en el hombro logrando que éste cayera de rodillas.

-Perdiste... Roronoa.

Y en un instante el hombre golpeó la nuca del contrario quien perdió el conocimiento al momento. Oh... Como le hubiera gustado mantener inconsciente lo que quedaba de la noche, pero era bien sabido que Roronoa Zoro tenía la peor de las suertes, por lo cual no tardó demasiado en despertar y darse cuenta de que volvía a estar atado en una silla, dentro de la cocina de Mihawk... Rayos.

Ésa escena ya había pasado antes.

-Bien... Roronoa, es hora de enseñarte buenos modales. Te enseñaré la manera adecuada de tratar a una dama, qué debes de decir, hacer y cómo debes comportarte... Pero antes. - Su mirada obscureció por un instante. - Te sacaré a la fuerza toda la información que tengas de tu relación con ésa pelinaranja.

-¿Nami? - Preguntó incrédulo. - Ella solo es...

-¿Con que se llama Nami? - Interrumpió. - Bien... Es un progreso.

El resto de la noche Mihawk se la pasó interrogando a Zoro, reclamándole por hacer llorar a su tesoro, exigiéndole hablar sobre Nami, la razón por la que la abrazo, ignorando por completo a Zoro quien se declaraba a sí mismo inocente.

Con insistencia se había encargado de amenazarlo y hacerle la noche imposible, y cuando por fin creyó que saldría librado. Cuando pensó que ése hombre por fin lo había escuchado y le había creído su historia. Cuando apreció la libertad frente a sus ojos... Mihawk le empezó a dar clases sobre modales, le empezó a explicar sobre cómo se debía de tratar a su hija, detalles por hacer, regalos por dar, forma de hablar y llevarse con los demás, las prohibiciones que tenía para con las demás personas, bla... bla... bla...

-"Mátenme por favor, " - Suplicó el peliverde en su mente.

Mientras el mayor seguía con su discurso motivacional, impidiéndole a Zoro dejar de prestar atención, o quedarse dormido. El cabeza de musgo ya se encontraba realizando su plan de escape, por lo cual con mucho esfuerzo se había ido acercando lentamente hacia la mesita ubicada a su derecha, encima de la cual había un cuchillo, el cual con sígilo había logrado tomar entre sus manos, las cuales estaban atadas detrás de la silla.

Afortunadamente, cuando tomó el objeto entre sus manos, Mihawk estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo unos dibujillos de su hija en el pizarrón blanco que tenía a la mano, por lo cual le había estado dando la espalda.

Así había empezado a cortar la cuerda de forma lenta, asegurándose de que el hombre frente a él no se diera cuenta de su intento de escape. Éste seguía hablando una y otra vez, parecía que nunca se iba a callar, también parecía que tenía un mecanismo especial que le impedía dejarse ganar por el sueño, ya que no parecía ni mínimamente cansado.

-Ah... Seguramente Chopper está en casa muriéndose de pánico porque no llego. - Susurro más para sí mismo que para él.

Cuando Mihawk regresaba su mirada hacia el pizarrón, Zoro quien ya había roto las cuerdas que ataban sus manos, se apresuró para cortar las cuerdas que apresaban sus pies, y cuando éstas estuvieron sueltas. Sin pensarlo demasiado, echó a correr y se dirigió a la primera ventana que encontró, la cual abrió, y sin quedarse a pensarlo demasiado, al sentir los pasos de Mihawk acercándose, salió y echó a correr sin dirección fija, tan solo ansiando su preciada libertad.

Cualquiera podría pensar que el loco padre posesivo y desquiciado estaría dispuesto a seguirlo, pero ése no era el caso. Mihawk se mantenía parado tras la ventana observando como el peliverde corría despavorido. En realidad era muy divertido para él, ver como escapaba de él como si se tratara de un despreciable asesino a sueldo.

En realidad él había estado hablando por horas esperando el momento en que Zoro escapara, solo para verlo en ése estado de desesperación y paranoia. Aunque de hecho ése miedo estaba justificado, ya que si lo había perseguido en ocasiones pasadas, cuando aún no conocía demasiado de él y lo veía tan solo como un enemigo más.

Ahora Mihawk ya había aceptado la relación de su hija, con ése muchacho. Y su única manera de vengarse era atormentándolo un poco de vez en cuando. Aunque bueno... Tampoco tenía intensión de correr por la ciudad en plena madrugada, cuando su cama caliente se encontraba esperándolo en el piso superior.

Así pues, Zoro se pasó el resto de la noche buscando regresar a su casa. Aunque gracias a su nulo sentido de la orientación, había terminado vagando por horas.

Ya había amanecido, y el pobre seguía maldiciendo en voz alta, sin saber que se encontraba a tan solo dos cuadras de su hogar...

Pobre... Pobre cabeza de musgo.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Nogard: Me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado mi historia, y tienes mucha razón. En un principio no sabía bien como expresar mis ideas, tenía la historia central en la cabeza pero aún no tenía pensada muchas cosas, al principio de la historia no tenía pensado como hacer que se conocieran todos los integrantes de la banda. Tan solo tenía pensado lo central que era... Quiero hacer una historia musical, en donde se desarrolle la relación de Luffy y Hancock paulativamente, quiero un Zoro x Perona y un triángulo amoroso con Tashigi, también tenía pensado algo del clímax, y la historia central. Pero los acontecimientos previos aún no los había planeado por completo, por lo cual gran parte del principio fue mera improvisación, y al ver como iba quedando iba modificando o anexando acontecimientos, y empezó a formarse la historia. (La tenía pensada de 25 capítulos, pero al final se me ocurrían tantas cosas que no podía expresar todo lo que pensaba en tan pocos capítulos, y se iba alargando más y más). Debo de admitir que en el pasado me hubiera desesperado mucho, pensando en que ya me estaba yendo mucho por las ramas, y me hubiera esforzado para llegar al final de la historia, pero... No lo hice por dos razones... Una, como ya mencioné me enamoré de ésta historia, para mí escribirla resulta muy divertido y llevadero, así que no deseaba hacerlo, y dos... Todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo para comentarme han sido muy dulces, y siempre me han apoyado a escribir lo que quiero, de manera lenta y a mi propio ritmo así que no me preocupo tanto por eso. PD: No había pensado hasta el momento en agregar "Hands Up", ya tengo unas cuántas canciones en mente, pero, en caso de necesitar otra opción, ya veré si la agrego. PD2: Sobre los errores ortográficos, trato de no cometerlos, pero generalmente cuando escribo es en la madrugada que es, cuando desgraciadamente me llega la inspiración. Termino los capítulos y los reviso, pero a veces paso por alto los errores, aún así intento no cometerlos, y si me doy cuenta de alguno lo corrijo inmediatamente, aún así, gracias por el consejo.**

 **Guest: ¿Dos años y medio?, ¿Ha pasado tanto tiempo? D: Rayos... Me perdí en el espacio tiempo.**

 **Shiho-Akemi: Jajajaja, me hiciste reír mucho con tus publicaciones, me alegra que te haya gustado (Yo también sufrí mucho con Nana y Ren), me sorprende que te hayas echado todos los capítulos seguidos, es una historia muy larga como dices (la más larga que he escrito hasta el momento), pero entiendo ése sentimiento, no tiene mucho que yo también me quedé enganchada con un fic y me lo quedé leyendo por horas, es una sensación un tantito frustrante porque sabes que deberías estar haciendo otras cosas, y sin embargo te la pasas pegada al celular como viseada, porque tienes ésa intriga de qué sucederá después. Espero tus comentarios futuros, y espero poder actualizar más seguido. PD: Perdóname por aún no continuar con "Reaching the Sky", te juro que quiero empezar ya con el arco de Mukuro, pero no me ha llegado la bendita inspiración, ni se me ha otorgado el tiempo, trataré de actualizar en cuanto pueda.**

 **Un lector cualquiera: Me alegra que te haya gustado n.n**

 **Veizser: Sí tienes razón, por fin pude hacer que Luffy y Hancock se hicieran novios, es un gran avance para mí, jajajaja... Ay... Ya solo falta llegar a lo bueno... Tendré que pensar mucho en cómo meter el arco final, debo pensarlo con más cuidado ahora que ya estoy tan cerca de llegar al clímax.**

 **Tomoyo: Bueno, aqui... Después de... ¿Cuánto ha pasado?, ¿Dos meses?, por fin puedo publicar el ansiado capítulo, espero que nadie me linche por la tardanza. T-T (culpa 1000)... Bueno en fin, ¿Qué opinaste del cap?, ¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita?, ¿Por qué te estoy haciendo preguntas como si fuera Dora la exploradora?**

 **StArLoRdMac2: Jajaja, sí, es normal sentirse así al leer algo que te gusta, o verlo... Y es lógico que uno se emocione cuando vea shounen, ¡Es que simplemente es genial!, a mí también me sucede, cuando veo las batallas me recorre un escalofrío de emoción por todo el cuerpo y me pego más a la pantalla para no perderme de un solo detalle, casi podría decir que hasta evito parpadear. Y tienes razón, le hago demasiado bullying a Zoro, no sé ni porqué lo hago si es mi segundo personaje favorito (Creo que es bastante notorio que es mi segundo personaje favorito teniendo en cuenta el protagonismo que le doy a él en la historia). Pero no sé... Todo surgió de manera natural, y cuando empecé a molestarlo ya no lo pude evitar, tuve que hacerle la vida imposible al pobre y amado marimo... No es mi culpa que sea tan divertido de fastidiar.**


End file.
